Don't Stand Alone
by Herodan3
Summary: This is a retelling of the Kill la Kill story with an injection of my own writing and energy. Of course it follows the story of Ryuko Matoi on her quest for answers but also another story of a hero that follows a similar path but one that is also quite different. Disclaimer: all characters and royalties belong to their rightful owners(Studio Trigger)
1. Chapter 1

**_Enter_**

* * *

A man once fit and strong lay on a hospital bed in the urgent care wing. A breathing apparatus is strapped to his face and both eyes are covered with bandages he is dying, and fast for that matter. A tear stains the side of his face dribbling down to the warm sheets placed over his frame.

A teenager walks in with typical school garb on but the father fails to notice his heir." Dad? How are you doing today?" he humbly bows before heading towards the bed where the man chokes quickly and wetly. A recoil compelled the teenager to take a step back the sickly father stopping after seeing this.

"Shinko?" the once strong man's voice was weakening and at this point he was going to lose it, before inevitably his life. The sickly father reached out with a shaky left hand sweat filling the brown eyes beginning to dilate." Go and find the truth," the convulsions in the man's hands got worst but Shinko faded back slightly frightened by the outburst of nigh-insane babble.

"Dad, I don't know what you are saying?" the spiky haired teenager reached over to the sweaty calloused over hand, something he had done every day for the past three years since his father had been ill. The strong willed man smiled for the first time in a long time, more so now than even when Shinko passed a massive exam with honors." Come on tell me what you are talking about!" the teen began to yell.

"I guess I should tell you there is nothing left for me to do in this life," the dying father sighed knowing that those he had hid this secret from would never learn it again." I am not sick. I have been infested by Life Fibers as a test subject by a company called REVOCS," a heavy heave moved through the graying and ill man's body the pressure on him too much to resist any longer." When you find my colleague, Isshin Matoi you will find out everything, but for now all I can tell you is fight..." a black out rattled the man's mind shutting him down for a moment the nervous system parasites doing their job.

"REVOCS. And never forget that you are a very special kid," the man's left hand pointed out to the closet at the corner of the room its door locked by a strange metallic lock." Take the clothes I have in there, the jacket, gloves, shirt, everything wear it and fight REVOCS..." a long pause the man's heart meter blanking out for a moment as life left him.

"If Isshin is gone...Find Doctor Matoi's daughter she is currently in the northern part of Kanto. Be warned son, Ryuko is quite rebellious so don't follow too closely," Atticus the man was fading away but his spirit seemed to loom." If you can't find her find a friend of mine, Aikuro Mikisugi. I'm sorry I can't say more," the red threads that had been running through him for the past few months began to glow wildly draining every ounce of his energy.

"D-dad? What are you saying?" a shaky teenager began to push around his father but nothing. The meter to his left was flat a single long beep radiating out of it. Doctors began to flood the hallway but taking the key from the side table Shinko listened.

' _Dad, I'm sorry,_ ' he tucked everything into the backpack he had brought in leaving in the attempts to resuscitate the dead man.

* * *

 ** _Six months later..._**

"In Nineteen Thirty Three the German Socialist Party also known as the Nazis came to power," a decrepit man said voice old and drawn back. Around the classroom students were slouching, asleep, or somewhere in the middle as he spoke about the dictatorship of Germany." This all occurred when Adolf Hitler was appointed chancellor and soon after that transformed Germany into a fascist regime," he continued to right important dates on the board after all Class K was not the best and a certain student in the third row definitely showed that.

A loud clang rang out as the door to the room was punched twice. The student that sat next to a sleeping brunette became rigid almost solid as the metal, which began to twist with the impacts. A right boot collided with it and tore the metal from its hinges blasting it across the room and through the window which turned every student within the room inside out.

"Erhem, excuse me we are in the middle of a lesson here," the blue haired teacher said politely looking at the hostile shape that was outlined near the door. Mister Mikisugi yes that was his name had seen the shadow many a times just patrolling the hallways but now its presence was even more hostile especially since the shadow was actually the least intimidating part of the man.

Three stars shone before the giant pulled himself in. He was wearing a military type uniform with three black stars crossing the center of his chest all of which proved his rank above everyone in the low-class Class K. The mountain had a name and it was usually prefixed by the words: Disciplinary Chair, which instantly froze anyone that even came close to hearing the words.

"I'm on official business!" the head of discipline stomped in the room quivering with each of the heavy footfalls. Around the mountain came an army of One Star students all of which were, more or less, faceless because of their sheer number. Mikisugi's resolve faltered and he was turned inside out by a simple breath from the being that towered over the room.

Each word carried force which put the teacher into a bow where he stayed as the head turned away from him." Yes sir," submissive words left the teacher's mouth a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

The mountain turned the face the room which had been disheveled by the smashed door. Teeth were grit incisors bared like fangs and eyebrows raised in stark arches that one could almost walk over." As you all know I am the Disciplinary Chair! Ira Gamagori!" large kanji appeared across the backing off the man telling everyone his rank." And one of you have something that does not belong to you!" the nervous student from before pulled something from the pocket of his uniform.

'Cloom!' and like that the entire floor filled with smoke the student dashing through the halls with an unusual amount of speed. Gamagori once the smoke cleared barreled through the window as the student retreated down the nearest stairway. Every flight the man's eyes flashed through the windows as the youth rushed outside running straight into the core of the white uniform.

"Shit," a mumble that was half-audible rose up to Gamagori's ear. The giant smiled letting the runt slip by. This student turned clutching the uniform its single star shimmering in the light.

"Well you went through all the trouble of stealing it try it on," the blonde haired man sneered arrogantly arms crossing his chest. The teenager stumbled back but the duo had already been surrounded by the One Stars that actually 'earned' their ranks." Well, I am not giving you all day. Do it! No Star try it on," Gamagori seemed to mock whips stretching from the metal gauntlets on either hand.

"Fine!" in a blur the student switched out of his clothes and into the gray uniform. It condensed his frame to match that of the circling One Star students power surged out in an array of stars." It feels amazing power is coursing through my body!" Gamagori grinned raising both arms.

"Of course, it does that is the power of a One Star Goku Uniform," the Disciplinary Head smirked as whips extended out further sharpening with barbs along every few inches of it.

'Twitch!' the first whip seemed to move painfully slow and the student dodged to the right. Another twitching sound rang out followed by dozens more all of which were fast but the teenager managed to avoid them with ease eyes widening as the barbed whips smashed into the ground rather than his body or even close to his frame.

"Rah!' through the whips the blue-messy haired teenager tossed a right hand throwing it forward with a thud against Gamagori's midsection." Huh? How? I thought One Stars..." Gamagori grabbed the Class K member by the face.

"Were strong? They are under normal circumstances but if you haven't notice I am wearing a Three Star Goku Uniform! Three always triumphs over one!" a brutal toss launched the child across the court yard.

* * *

 ** _That Town ..._**

Loud cracks and bangs were overhead but the young man did not mind in fact he was strolling through the dingy streets with a broad grin. Bandits had tried to harm him but somehow the black jacket, black pants and strangely dark red shirt were more than enough to dispose of them. Shinko stared up to the top of the city where a massive fortress towered over.

' _Honnoji Academy? If Matoi's not here she will be soon better get there to meet her,_ ' he began walk with a certain degree of swagger as the loud booms began to cease overhead. Stars filled the edge of the building before stopping a loud smashing sound the last of them. Shinko walked along the top of the slums knowing that they were wear he would have to live at least for a while before anything came along.' _Man, all the school I followed Matoi through this one is insanely large must be a REVOCS hot spot,_ ' he thought having had to fight through legions of students that were ticked at him for even saying anything about Life Fibers.

By the time, he did reach the top the student had already been made an example out of. Hanging there in the nude at the entrance with a single note to cover his most private of regions was the rebel that stood against the school. Shinko read the note and looked down at the pale ground a stain of blood from the wounded teen having dribbled down from the several dozen meter high arch.

' _Need to be careful too I can't just rush into this school like the others,'_ blood dripped from the top as he walked in not a single drop landing upon his garment. In the court dozens of One Star students all enjoying, lunch the day had continued on as if nothing happened. Each step seemed to hit a crack but no-one cared it was eat-or-be-eaten at Honnoji Academy and well that student had been eaten.

"I'm looking for someone," the black haired teenager suddenly caught everyone's attention. Each One Star wearing human looked at him as if the teen had come from outer space, it was difficult to just waltz into Honnoji Academy." She's about this tall? Blackish hair, blue eyes?" guesses at her height were approximated to just below his eyes.

"No, sorry kid wrong high school now kindly leave," a student approached this one on the same height tier as the intruder. A kendo staff was tied to the belt of his uniform which was marked on either side by one and a half stars the middle, if the jacket were to closed would be the third. This brown haired teenager was far from unnoticeable as everyone else was quiet in his presence." Now please go before things have to get physical," Sanageyama, the head of Athletics spoke again this time more seriously.

"I'm just looking for my friend that is all," Shinko raised both hands as a circle of One Stars emerged around his all of which were glaring with malicious intent. He noted this and reached for a blade, a short dagger roughly nine inches long, that had been hidden well under the black jacket.' _Kendo? I guess I should have come slight more prepared,_ ' he chided quietly before lowering himself to the ground even more. The circle encroached slightly more eyes all glowing beneath their bowl-cut brownish-black hair." If you guys want to fight though I can," the blade drew a glimmer of silver coming from behind him in the process.

"No, there is no need for that transfer student," a middle aged man with blue haired approached back slumped over limbs weakly twitching in the slow walk. Shinko was stunned at the man's sudden appearance but also glad knowing full well that he could not have taken on the hundred or so students that had swarmed around him." My apologies Uzu he is just new here and that is all," the teacher Mikisugi gripped him around the hand and led him away.

* * *

"Who are you?" Shinko asked leaning into the red embroidered couch rather comfortably. The man sighed shutting the blinds and untying the tie around his neck. Glasses fell away to reveal a visage ten or even fifteen years younger than that of the last. Messy blue hair hung down now curling under his ears as shirt somehow fell away without reason.

"My names is Aikuro Mikisugi and I have met you before," the teacher continued to removed clothes until only his black pants remained and even they were beginning to fall away nonsensically. That name rung, a bell to say the least but Shinko could not put his finger on it." I met you when back when you were a young kid Isshin didn't want you at HQ but your father insisted," Mikisugi kept his pants on.

"You knew my father?" the teenager looked stunned black spiky hair shifting as he sat up from the couch." How? When? Where? Why?" almost prodding Shinko asked raising up to the now revealed Aikuro Mikisugi.

"I can't tell you that but I can tell you how lucky you are to be wearing that set of clothes. I thought you father had burned them away but there it is," Mikisugi remarked as the name finally spark.

"My dad told me to find you but you found me. What makes my clothes so special?" the partial ADD that had been a staple of the teenager's entire life appeared topics shifting in an instant.

"I cannot tell you that either but from our knowledge on you, Shinko Kurosaki, you aren't alone in your quest against these schools," Shinko fell back the shock of someone actually knowing his real name freezing him. Mikisugi grinned which relieved the tension but only slightly as the teacher turn to his right making sure the blinds were tightly shut." You've been following Doctor Matoi's daughter, haven't you?" now the undercover teacher was asking the question.

"Yeah, but only because dad said to. Ryuko's a handful especially when the ones she beat up come after me, you know because I had followed her around," the often transferred student admitted having to clear his way out of town the night after Ryuko would have left.

"And yet you are here and everyone else is not. Don't worry once she gets here you can relax some," Mikisugi admitted staring out the window with eyes glued on the top of the building where a blinding light flashed out." I'll watch after her but if you want you can fight still, I've seen footage of your style you could get some what far," Aikuro smiled the shirt somehow returning to his torso.

"I really don't like fighting just to fight. Something like a kendo or boxing match sure but unless someone is directly close to upper parts of REVOCS I don't want any of it," Mikisugi laughed at this statement.

"A noble fighter? Just like your father. Fine, if you really want to know the four big bosses here you have Uzu Sanageyama, the one you were about to lose against in the courtyard, Nonon Jakuzure, keep on her good side, Hoka Inumuta, and the most terrifying of those four Ira Gamagori. And if you manage to defeat them you have Satsuki Kiryuin," those words tensed the teen's fist.

"Kiryuin? As in Ragyo Kiryuin? I know what I'm going to do," the tenseness rose into the teen's voice cool demeanor fading away.' _I am going to make her pay for what she did to you, dad. I promise._ '

"Not yet you aren't. Let Matoi get here and I'll try to explain everything and you two can make a plan. Until then you will be enrolled here as Shinko Kurosaki, a transfer student from Osaka," the man's body became decrepit again." I'll see you tomorrow morning, until then enjoy Casa de Mikisugi. I am heading out for an adult beverage," the man's glasses retracted over both eyes and he strolled out leaving the teenager alone in the unfamiliar estate.

* * *

 ** _The next morning..._**

A teenaged girl stood in front of the school in the uniform of her past school. Both eyes, gear-shaped and locked upon the central arch the body dangling there to rot. A guitar case was draped over her left shoulder and it definitely bared weight but it was unnoticeable now. Without another word the feather haired teenager walked in knowing that her papers had been transferred over after a long dispute.

"Honnoji Academy? I can already tell this where some answers are," Ryuko grinned stepping through the arch, hands limp at the sides of her black pleated skirt. It was time to find a few answers to some serious questions.

* * *

"Class we have two new transfer students: one Shinko Kurosaki," the old form of the young Mikisugi spoke oddly the class already half-asleep." The other Ryuko Matoi."

"Hey sit next to me!" a girl with a brunette bowl cut and a typical No-Star Uniform cheered.

"I'll take the empty desk in the back," Shinko glanced over to the crazy girl that was frantically moving her arms to the barren desk beside her.

"Ryuko! You can sit here! We can be desk neighbors!" Mako moved arms around wildly as Mikisugi glared over the field of students.

"Who sat next to her before?" Ryuko Matoi asked as Mako Makanshoku kept pointing and babbling.

"The one that is hanging outside," Mikisugi glanced over through the window the body of his prior student still hanging like a grim wind chime. Ryuko frowned at the sight knowing that the corpse was more than likely innocent excluding an encounter with someone." But Matoi you can sit there if you want to."

"Sure," Ryuko stepped forward walking to the second row ready to sit down.' _Kurosaki is here too huh? Guess he's a pain in the school system's ass like me,_ ' the teenager flipped the red bang that covered her right eye.

' _Ryuko Matoi, surprised she did not notice me,_ ' Shinko glared at her a conversation rising up in front of him. The son of Atticus Kurosaki failed to notice she did know him in every facet except for personality.

"Er-hem back to the lesson that was so rudely interrupted yesterday..." Aikuro spoke out going to the board and writing more notes out.

* * *

 ** _Student Council Quarters..._**

Four people sat on luxurious furniture and a center figure relaxed in a throne that was turned back to those behind it.

"You said he was willing to engage you?" the figure in the chair spoke revealing that it was in fact a woman or at least a young lady resting in the chair. Behind her the Athletic Chair stood white jacket hanging loosely off of his torso.

"If you give me a chance I'll powder that little punk," Uzu answered quickly and sharply. The others remained quiet unwilling to speak up.

"No, I will address them. After all, Sanageyama we did get two transfer students today," the young lady turned the chair around grabbing a sheathed katana blade from the side of it.

"Of course, my lady," the green haired teenager bowed humbly.

* * *

 _Okay so I know OC fics aren't the most popular on the site especially when the new character is very hasty and unlikable but just give this one a chance. Also since this one follows Kill la Kills plot it gives me boundaries and I won't lose interest and that is my promise to you all._

 _Thanks for checking this one out,_

 _~Herodan3_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dusty Basement_**

* * *

The bell chimed luckily mas many of the students in Class K were no longer playing attention in an asleep stupor. After the chime though the room emptied quickly barring Shinko, who watched Ryuko stroll out of the door and into the hallway with the rest of the No Star Students.

"Think she recognized me?" he asked pulling a mesh backpack over his left shoulder. Aikuro chuckled and smiled staring at the youth with narrowed eyes; the question was something definitely intriguing the teacher.

"Of course she did, why wouldn't she? Her eyes turned towards you the minute I said your name," Mikisugi slumped into the office chair at his desk. Briefly he looked through the window which overlooked the quadrangle down below, it was somewhat beautiful in the dark, military, totalitarian way." Don't worry about it though. She's not going to say anything about it. I almost guarantee she's here for something that does not include you," he threw both feet on the desk grabbing a book from the top desk drawer.

Shinko paused placing his right hand against his desk." Then what do you think she's here for?" Shinko quickly barbed as a crashing sound echoed in from the hallway.

' _He's too quizzical I should have know Atticus' son would be,_ ' Mister Mikisugi complained with a smile." Get some lunch Kurosaki you'll need it," Aikuro even in the old man disguise said strongly. The blue haired man peered through the doorway to see Mako and Ryuko talking as they strolled down the hallway towards the courtyard." Better do it quickly too. The Student Council President will probably be dying to introduce you to the 'truths' of this world," Mikisugi sighed noticing that the youth had already left.

* * *

"We're desk neighbors after all why shouldn't we be friends?" Mako Makanshoku, the girl that Ryuko had sat next to said with a puffed out chest. Naive, dim-witted but with a heart of gold seemed to be the way one would describe Mako and well it was accurate.

"Fine, I guess we can be friends," Ryuko smiled red bang dangling over her left eye for a moment before another step swept it away. The two teens continued to stroll until a blinding flash and loud click came from the tower at the far end of the courtyard and unbearable pressure reaching out from it.

Growling and pressured, Ryuko stared at the light" The hell is that?" Ryuko grit left arm raised to shield her gear-shaped pupils.

"Get down!" Mako pulled down on the feather-haired teenager's shirt making her fall to both knees. Mako tucked her head in closely as Ryuko looked up at the figure descending to the platform that rested atop the monolithic obelisk.

"Is she the top dog or something?" Ryuko grit staring at the figure though its shape was outlined in the light. Mako kept quiet in fact the teen pulled Ryuko down to keep her quiet as well almost sensing the rebellion brewing in the teen's belly." Hey, let go I wanna see this jerk," the blackish-blue haired girl peered up noting that the one approaching was a man.

"ATTENTION!" a loud booming tone exploded over the courtyard. Following the words a massive man came strolling from a flight of stars that reached out of no where, he was wearing a white uniform with three black stars blazed across the chest of it. Around either wrist sat a silver gauntlet the gleamed with light and justice though it was a crooked justice." Hail Lady Satsuki Kiryuin!" he shouted loudly, rattling everyone.

A young lady looked down from the top of the stairwell upon the people beneath her. A sword covered in a sheath that locked around the hilt slammed against the top of the tower, a pressure wave descending upon the horde beneath her. A hair flip moved the teenager's long locks back into position before she daintily cleared her throat ready to inform everyone of how inferior they truly were.

"Pay attention you pigs in people's clothing! Fear is freedom!" her tone was hard and steely, the shout rang out over the pcked arena two lone rebels staring from their kneeling position up at the top of the tower.

They continued to watch carefully preparing themselves for something." Subjugation is liberation!" Satsuki continued her eyes staring over the crowd but towards the kneeling Ryuko. With that star the two began to ready a counter to the fascist remarks from the teen but neither was ready yet.

Ryuko moved first popping up and removing the guitar case around her shoulder." Contradiction is truth!" the loud powerful voice continued until the case opened in a flash of red colored stars.

Ryuko twisted the Scissor-like hilt up and down her left arm tossing it quickly over to the right where it was wrapped by the well trained fingers on her dominant hand. The blade gleamed in the overpowering light of Satsuki Kiryuin's aura, but somehow it shone even brighter. Mumbles rose from the crowd and every person looked in awe. Their chants of "Scissors?" and "Half a Scissors" echoed out, Satsuki seemed spurned by it.

"Hey, Satsuki Kiryuin what can you tell me about this?" Ryuko shouted the giant Scissor Sword reflecting the sun's ray out in every direction. Satsuki looked down silently for a moment bushy brows arched up." From the way you're looking at this sword I know you know something. Tell me!" she shouted readying to charge forward.

' _This isn't good she can't charge up there alone, not with mister wall over there,_ ' Shinko rushed through the crowd pushing people away despite their Star Ranking.

The effort was too late the moment Ryuko took a step forward a red glove struck her across the face. Ryuko smashed and bounced over the ground before perking back up with the red blade implanted into the ground.' _Who the hell is that?_ ' he rushed in the way filling the gap between the puncher and the punchee.

"Takaharu Fukuroda, at your service my lady," the boxer bowed humbly looking at the handy work from a single one of his punches. Shinko stood there stunned at how quick Matoi had been put down the strike was one that shook every bone in the teenager's body and even then it was not even the brunt of what the girl had just endured." With your permission I'd like to get rid of this nobody," Takaharu rolled his neck." And her bold friend," he continued noting that Shinko had intentionally filled the gap.

"Look, I know this school is loose on the rules judging by the human wind chime, but punching a chick in the face with boxing gloves on?" the black haired transfer student shouted angrily, his honor code showing strong. Fukuroda stepped forward, Shinko though stood his ground readying for the worst the fighter could actually do to him. Ryuko stumbled over and pushed aside Shinko, Scissor Sword raised overhead." What are you doing Matoi he'll kill you," he grunted closely to the girl knowing she could get carried away.

"Get out of the way Kurosaki this is my fight. I don't need a babysitter," Ryuko responded to his words angrily. She then tapped the sword against the side of her now swollen face as if to say throw another. Quickly such an act of defiance would prove stupid as the trained fighter threw a left hand into the side of her face again tossing Ryuko across the ground with large cracks beginning to form.

"FUN!" a right threw Ryuko high into the air. The teenaged daughter of Isshin Matoi took a downward turn heading towards the ground like a lawn dart. Shinko tried to get in the way but it was too late the line had already been drawn through the air." SAI!" a harsh left raced out and threw Ryuko across the courtyard towards the entrance where the Scissor Sword twisted away and fell next to her.

"Get the sword Fukuroda," Gamagori, the giant, spoke after being silent for the majority of the assault. Ira had directly gotten the order from Satsuki, who seemed amused at the two new students trying to mess with the previously established order.

"Like hell he will!" Ryuko grabbed the sword and darted towards a delivery motorcycle disappearing into a veil of smoke and fog. She clearly was on it as he bloody wounds left a wicked trail as she raced off.

"You!" Fukuroda turned towards the other student knowing that somehow it was the teenager's fault for Ryuko getting away.

"Hey, don't take the chick's sword she's been holding onto that for a while," Shinko remarked realizing how out of his league the opponent was. Yet, be it Satsuki Kiryuin presence or the sight of Matoi rushing away in a fit of tears and blood, he was ready to fight.

Externally, the last Kurosaki was fine not a single sign of distress or discomfort, but internally was a majorly different story.' _Come on I'm sure I can handle this punch. It's not like I have much of a choice, I dug my grave the minute I stepped up,_ ' the youth gulped before sighing as the fighter reared back a left hand.

"You little punk!" the last words Shinko heard clearly. A red gloved fist hammered into his face throwing the teenager through the air like a rag doll, this was followed by a battering left jab. As Shinko almost hit the ground a spinning uppercut drove into the teen's abdomen throwing him into the air yet again. The ground crunched when the next strike collided." FUN! SAI!" the most devastating left and right combination struck next throwing Shinko through the left wall of the academic building and into the main hallway blood flowing from his face and pooling on the ground.

A light raced through the assortment of clothing covering him not that anyone cared he was more than likely dead anyway.

* * *

The motorcycle tore through the country side at breakneck speed its barely conscious driver flinching with every groove of the road. Tires continued to squeal as she went forward bloody and crying like a wimp. The red blade was hooked next to her jabbed through the leather seat just to keep pace and stained with her own blood. Warm tears streaked down Ryuko's face as the haven-like sight filled her vision a last resort for her to rest in.

The house sat stationary on the hill and from a distance the building seemed like that of one in luxury. Once the motorcyclist came closer the building could be seen in its truest state, a burnt out mansion that had been broken apart rather recently as it still smelled like smoke and fire stopper. It may not have been one Ryuko knew well but the address on it had her name present as it read "Isshin and Ryuko Matoi" written on it in kanji.

Ryuko stumbled forward the blood now drying along the wounds on her arms. Isshin's daughter strolled out into the center of what had been a living room where this entire mess of a quest started. There in the wall was the hole where Doctor Matoi lay impaled by his own creation only to die after his daughter escaped to chase the attacker.

' _Dad, I'm sorry I-I failed,_ ' a glimmer passed by the left side of her face striking the back wall. The floor rattled the ground opening up as if a hidden switch had been hit. A panic rushed across her face as the frame about her dropped to the hidden dungeon.

"Ryuko I led you down there you have to find the secret yourself," Aikuro walked away adjusting his glasses before turning away.

* * *

 _ **That Dusty Basement...**_

"Ow! crappy floor!" she whined realizing that the floor she had been standing on had fallen and was now several feet above her head. A warm trickle raced down Ryuko's left arm staining through the massive pile of debris and scrap cloth as she tried to get up." Must have opened up one of those wounds from earlier," tears streaked down Ryuko's face as she stumbled over through the old lab. Behind her the pile moved or so it seemed to.

"When did you have to time to build all of this dad?" no one was there to talk to but Ryuko did not care it was relieving just to be alone away from the embarrassment at Honnoji Academy. A twitch caught the corner of her eye but nothing was there when the teen heartened up to turn around the pile was perfectly still.' _This place is really creepy I don't know why you'd even make a place like this,_ ' she continued to stroll some scraps of cloth being displaced by her walking cycle.

"More." The word echoed eerily over the expanse of the sub-level a chill quickly seizing Ryuko as it echoed out louder now." More." There it was again a lone craving voice screeching out in the silence yet she was the only living thing there that she knew off. Another step and another echo of the word 'more' before the sound of scrap cloth being blown away.

With a crushing sound Ryuko found herself thrown into one of the heavily fortified walls a strange apparition attacking her. Struggling she could make out red trimming around the chest portion of what appeared to be a school sailor uniform but other than that nothing.

"Come on don't be afraid put me on!" it stared deeply at her, its one yellow 'eye' glowing with desperation and hunger. It groped at her chest and tore away the shirt and skirt leaving the teenager to stand there in her underwear.

"A sailor uniform what kind of perv made you?" Ryuko struggled as it continued to grope and feel along the contours of her frame searching for a way onto its new host.

"Come on I need your blood! I don't want to go back to sleep put me on!" smoke began to expel from the uniform filling the room as the captive teenager bit and clawed at the garment of course not finding any means of escape." I promise I won't hurt you put me on!" it moved across the young woman's torso sleeves functioning like arms trying to ensnare the source of life granting blood.

"Get off!" she shouted pushing it back. She threw it into a cloth pile and then it charged again. She threw another punch it was too late somehow in the struggle the uniform had slipped over both arms and her torso a glow lighting up the steamy room. Ryuko screamed for help but nothing came as the loose pieces of fabric were sent swirling away in tornado of released energy.

* * *

 _ **Later(Honnoji Academy)...**_

"Transfer Student we have your best friend!" Takaharu shouted over the Public Address system its words resonating through the large city. Behind the head of the Boxing Club chair sat a crucifix with Mako strapped to it struggling to keep her shirt and skirt from moving too much to reveal rather intimate parts of her attire.

"Fukuroda, sir, are you sure this is the best course of action?" a fellow student asked as the champion tiered warrior smiled.

"I dunno but aside from the the other Transfer Student this Makanshoku girl is the only other person Matoi talked with. Its a long shot but one we have to take it or else Gamagori'll have my head," the Two Star assured as the crowd parted for a kid with messy brown hair and a black t-shirt.

"Hey you punks let my sister go!" Mataro Makanshoku, the youngest member of the rather eccentric clan walked upon the stage untouched by the rest, size alone serving as the only beneficiary. Takaharu stormed over with a broadened face staring at the little ten year old with curious eyes and a cocky grin.

"How about now shrimp ball? Speaking of which: bring in the oil!" the Boxing Club head roared and out from the hall came a vat of grease boiling so much that it could easily have fried Mako and well anything else near her." We're going to fry your friend, Transfer Student, to a crisp golden brown?!" the words were hurried yet stern showing that the boxer was in a hurry.

"Oil? Oh no my clothes'll be see through if they get all oily and everyone could see my underwear I'm not even wearing my sexiest pair today!" Mako forever an optimist complained thrashing about against the x-shaped structure that was until it was cleaved in half and she suddenly fell to the ground next to the boiling vat with a thud." Who did that? Oh you really?" she was glaring at a figure cloaked in a hood made of brown fabric an obvious blush lighting the face within.

"Mataro get your sister out of here," the voice ordered it was feminine and determined not unlike another voice from only hours prior. The head of the Boxing Club smirked at the sight realizing just who it was underneath the cloak." You won't be laughing when I wipe that smug ass smirk off of your face," the tone hardened even more as the boxer grinned once more.

"What makes you so different now?" a light kick threw the vat of oil his way a right handed punch shattered the tank sending the oil out upon other students who panicked as their skin was covered in a nice golden brown crisp before flinging themselves away. Fukuroda laughed the char on his glove fading out as it was reared back to strike the recent arrival." Oil? Kicking oil that was this big scary thing you had planned. I am wearing a Two Star Athletic Boxing Augmentation Spec!" large symbols appeared behind him more or less spelling out what had been said.

The area around him spiked up four post erecting in fashion similar to a boxing ring. Chains reached from post to post until each post had three sets of chain that held them in place. The two stood alone within the ring the crowd around them whipping into a frenzy.

Looking at Takaharu's uniform, the suit itself was designed to dominate any competition, be it inter-region or even inter-country and it showed. The robe was marked with golden trim around the fringes and the rest sat white which contrasted beautifully with it. The shorts were held up with a championship look-alike belt with Two Stars on it, each twisting with little red threads that ran along the inside. The gloves were the key the one on the teen's right hand dwarfed that on the left and that was to intimidate with image alone, even though the punch strength was ludicrous. The guard along his head seemed counteractive to the gray skin and buzz cut but the red fibers inside of the two stars were what made it interesting.

"Thinking your so tough to stand up to this!" the gloves began to glow with energy but the boxer was not charging to fire it like an energy attack, no that would not carry any significance to him anyway." ONE HUNDRED FUNSAI STRIKE!" the blow fired forward literally one hundred gloves spawning from that single right handed attempt.

They swirled like a whirlpool around the cloaked Transfer Student but nothing happened at all.

* * *

"W-where am I?" Shinko sat up body aching all over from the earlier combat. Blood was no longer running from the large welt along the left side of his face and the many scrapes along him. He was viewing the arena below from the third story of the building it most definitely was not the same place Fukuroda had tossed him like a ball.

'You are safe,' a voice echoed from seemingly no where but it seemed that only he could hear it.

"Who said that?" the confused teenager asked looking for a person talking to him but no one was even paying attention to him.

'I am the clothes you are wearing now or more specifically you are the person I am worn by,' the voice though smooth was also gruff and hinted with a slight confusion.

"My clothes are talking to me...what the hell?" the heir to Atticus Kurosaki asked looking down at the garment he was wearing.

His blue eyes widened the sight was ludicrous, skin-tight spandex-like scarlet fabric was more or less replacing the clothing he had been wearing only a few short hours ago. Black patches reached down either side of the uniform and stopped around the midsection of his frame. Two eyes, glowing green in hue, were present along the middle of the teenager's chest. Along both arms were bicep long black fingerless gloves leaving either shoulder exposed. A sheath was present across his lower back a green handled blade tilted with in it.

"What are you?" he gasped staring down at the two green spheres that were present on the center of his chest.

'I am a Kamui. I was created to aid Atticus Kurosaki to fight the REVOCs Corporation but it appears you, his son, were the one to awaken me,' the Kamui sighed staring out at the wave of gloves heading towards Ryuko.

"Well what's your name Kamui? I don't think the name God Robe fits a spandex jumpsuit," Shinko was confused and well saying it to a piece of clothing that could apparently talk made him even more so. There was a hesitation on the Kamui's part, eyes widening not knowing its name." Well what is it?" Atticus' son flinched realizing the discomfort the article of clothing was going through. A second's pause came between the two.

'I-I do not have a name,' the clothing said with a grimace. Concern was on the wearing of the Kamui's face but it could not come across to the clothing that was stunned.

"You were made for fighting REVOCs right so let's go with Sentoki or Sentokitsu?" Shinko smiled as the waves of gloves began to pelt against Ryuko's cloaked frame.

'That would be interesting,' the now christened Sentokitsu spoke gruffly. The duo stared down as Fukuroda charged right fist drawn back.

* * *

"Bam! This is what the real power of my Two Star Goku Uniform is!" the right glove exploded out spikes extending out from the enlarged right glove. Its weight must have been massive as the teen's right arm was braced and covered in veins to keep the muscles supplied." I never get to use this is a match because of the fact no one would fight me but you I'll take the sword and give it Satsuki with your head!" the glove began to turn like a drill." Tekken Corkscrew!" it was thrown forward.

The air split with a loud 'phoonm!' as the glove drilled forward striking litterally through Ryuko grinding a hole through the cloak. The brown fabric shredded but the teenager was no longer inside no she phased out of it long again she appeared behind the boxer. In fact Ryuko was no wearing much of anything the cloak provided more coverage than what she was wearing.

A bluish-black top with a single glaring red shoulder portion reached down to the middle of her breast a strap attachment expertly covering a more sensitive part of them. Long sleeves the same color of the 'top' reached from it to a pair of blue gloves that were highlighted by red lines. Ryuko's abdomen was revealed its tone not much different than an average teenaged girl. Skimpily a skirt reached out barely enough to cover the thong-like structure that covered her intimate areas. Two long thigh high boots were locked into black highlighted straps similarly to that of the sleeves and the eye of the uniform.

"Wow hold up? That uniform are you trying to distract me with its sexiness?" Takaharu looked genuinely surprised making Ryuko's blush grow even more.

"What the hell! No! I didn't want it to be like this," Ryuko drew the Scissor Sword as Takaharu began to move the belt along his uniform's waist. A tick of disgust lit the left eye of the girl as the belt began to shuffle down some the pants dropping with it." What are you doing? That's gross," the red blade glistened pointing towards the boxer.

"Hey if you get to fight naked so do I!" Fukuroda tried to rationalize such disgraceful behavior.

"Screw this!" Ryuko fired off tearing the ring with her movement. The sword gleamed as its hilt wrapped around her knuckles." A right uppercut!" Takaharu was tossed into the air as Ryuko spun around in a pivot another push up from the ground going on." Followed by a left jab!" the next strike threw the boxer down to the canvas where he bounced twice. Landing Ryuko ran across the mat sword shimmering in the dazzling movement." Next a corkscrew! That is actually an uppercut!" the sword's end sliced up leaving a red trace through the center of Fukuroda's attire.

"Ah!" the tear began to expanded as the Boxing Club Chair slammed face first into the mat. Ryuko turned holding the sword firmly in her left hand.

'Finish this,' the Kamui she was wearing instructed as the Scissor Blade began to glow.

"Right Senketsu!" a star traced down the entirety of the weapon a glow radiating from the handle. Ryuko's red blade broke apart the length increasing twice that of the original weapon, the handle clicked up to a two handed variant that she gripped tightly." Scissor Sword: Decapitation Mode!" a purple-red fire flared from the vent-like structure along Senketsu's back throwing her forward at incredible speed." Finishing Move: Sen-i-Soshitsu!" the sword was flung upward tearing the downed fighter from the ground in an explosion of light and nudity.

FIBER LOST

The thread of the Goku Uniform trailed down into her uniform with a flare and release of steam leaving it.

'We have to get out of here Ryuko. You're running low on blood,' Senketsu instructed and Ryuko agreed bolting away towards where Mataro had taken Mako.

"Thanks for the tip," she dashed feeling a little light headed the Kamui took a lot of energy out of her.

* * *

"Why am I getting light headed?" Shinko asked now leaning against the third story window as Ryuko dashed away.

'I have been drawing from your blood supply to fuel myself. You'll pass out again and here you will be left in the open for someone else to find you,' Sentokitsu explained with a grim tone.

"Damn any fast ways out of here? There had to be a reason for dragging me up here," Kurosaki grunted the ringing in his head continuing.

'There is only one,' the newly christened Sentokitsu replied. The uniform began to to come to life again glowing and suddenly taking off with enough force to shatter the ground.

"What are you doing and why can't I stop you?" Shinko shouted as they were dragged through the hall.

'I am taking you to safety. You are too lightheaded to do it alone,' the Kamui answered charging through the far wall. He rushed away a glimpse from the queen of Honnoji just catching their movement.

"Are we following Matoi?!" Shinko noted as the Kamui wearing girl leaned against a post on the transit rail.

'Yes,' they came crumpling next to her as the cart rose up to the stop.

"What the hell Kurosaki what are you wearing?" Ryuko pointed out seeing him in a skintight uniform was a shock.

'It looks like a Kamui,' Senketsu added though only she could here it.' I must say though he does have a certain athleticism that can't be attributed to his clothes.'

"That same could be said for you. Didn't know you were into that type of stuff," Shinko's tone changed when he realized what exactly she was wearing or the lack of it.

'Don't get too enamored you need the rest of your blood supply to stay in your head,' Sentokitsu laughed slightly.

"Oh shut up!" the two said together stumbling into the sky cab before collapsing unconsciously as Mako and Mataro boarded.

"Did you get any of that?" Mataro asked his elder sister who took a safe seat down.

"Nope," she said in the typical bubbly manner.

* * *

 _There is chapter two, this more or less finishes the first episode of Kill la Kill and then a little gag bit at the end. I really hope that the presentation was actually consistent with the episode as spoken above. Don't worry Shinko will fight in fact for the first time next chapter but as I said this'll follow Kill la Kill's timeline and only a minor club chair will be fighting so it does not detract from Ryuko's build up with Senketsu._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Athletic Club Onslaught**_

* * *

"Lady Satsuki, do you know what either of those two were wearing?" Uzu Sanageyama asked from a rather lazy sitting position on the posh couch purchased for his own leisure. The Athletic Committee Chair was not one for questions like this, but the fact his lead boxer was so easily dealt with, most definitely provided the means for such a question.

"Kamui," Satsuki said sipping from an ornamented glass. The word Kamui brought many things to mind especially clothes donned by the gods and yet neither the red uniform Shinko Kurosaki nor the black bikini-like outfit that Ryuko Matoi was wearing fit that bill." Kamui are rather strong Goku Uniforms made of One hundred percent Life Fibers. Frankly, I am impressed Fukuroda survived," another light sip of the warm beverage.

"One hundred percent Life Fibers? Seems rather unlikely anyone should be able to even survive within them," Hoka Inumuta, head of the Surveillance and Intelligence Department looked perplexed. The computer before him came to life with key strokes as the teal haired teenager began to bring up charts on several studies funded by REVOCs." They should have died if our linear models of bodily strain were accurate," the screen showed a series of graphs and things that showed his point.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere...**_

Light switched over two bodies both of which were rather banged up. The first was young man now in a black jacket, red shirt, and a pair of black jeans; the second a teenaged girl in a blackish-blue sailor outfit. Both of them had been heavily bandaged and were currently unconscious but that was about to change.

Ryuko twitched an eerie presence coming into her senses. When her two blue eyes snapped open they locked onto a middle aged man that was positioned rather openly over her, looking down at her face. A blush rushed over Ryuko's face before her right hand found a way into the middle of the man's face, the impact sent him skyrocketing into the ceiling and then to the floor blood running down the unfortunate man's face.

"Whatta punch on this one," he commented dizzily having just had his mind scrambled by the uppercut. The man quickly shook it off as Ryuko sat up with a wince of pain.

"I wouldn't have had to punch you if you weren't trying to be a perv!" she shouted defensively making the other youth in the room twitch slightly. Snapping away from her mad screaming Ryuko realized that she was in the middle of a home, a small slum-like home but a home nonetheless. Quickly, she looked at the woman roughly two or three years younger than the man, walking in with a basket of laundry.

"Well glad to see you are awake," the woman giggled taking a quick glance at her bloodied husband before setting the laundry aside. She took a step awake for a moment as Shinko began to stir." How are you feeling? Mako was pretty worried when she brought the two of you in," the kindly housewife asked moving a few articles from the basket into a drawer on the far side of the room.

' _Mako, she really did that for me?_ ' Ryuko pondered looking at the woman blankly for a second trying to think something up to say. This pause lasted a few moments until Mako walked by the doorway carrying the red Scissor Sword that had so easily been dropped aboard the cart." I'm feeling better than I did when Mako found me that's for sure. Speaking of which I'm going to talk to her," Ryuko stood up and stopped over the man she had punched out." My apologies," she bowed humbly before taking off down the hallway.

"What's with all the racket?" Shinko sat up eyes still filled with sleep and body still buzzing with fatigue. The teenager was relieved that he was back in somewhat normal clothes, which still must have been his Kamui as they were those that had been worn prior." Where am I?" he continued looking close at the woman readying to walk from the room.

"You are in the Makanshoku Back Alley Doctor's Office," the man said blood no long oozing from his face. The burly man rose and extended a hearty hand down towards Shinko." Get on up Mako'll be glad to see you are okay," Mister Mankanshoku assured helping the teen up to his feet.

"Thanks a lot. I was pretty banged up," Shinko bowed noting that it was time to start school. Hesitantly, he walked towards the door removing a few of the bandages that had covered the injuries of the day before." Thanks a lot Mister and Misses Makanshoku," Shinko said before exiting.

* * *

"My lady, two visitors from the Athletic Program," Ira Gamagori boomed as the rest of the Committee heads lounged about. Sanageyama had a dopey grin on his face believing these two would redeem the rather lackluster performance by the previous Athletic Committee member.

"Let them in Gamagori," Satsuki spoke elegantly though, it was not filled with much emotion. The door to the palace-like room opened and two teenagers, a male and female walked in humbly wearing their typical uniforms, though neither had any stars present. Satsuki knew them but of course deferred to the leader of the entire program who was casually staring at the two students.

"Omiko Hakodate, the Tennis Club leader and Shinsuke Wannatabe, the leader of the Fencing Club," Uzu sighed standing up from the posh couch with a slight grin on his face. Hakodate was a blonde in her late teens, quite possibly a few months older Satsuki, with a strange scouter-like depth enhancer on her left eyes scanning the room and everyone in it for possible falters; it was a gift to enhance her tennis performance. Wannatabe was Sanageyama's height but thinner and with a more pointed face, not to mention piercing green eyes and light blue hair." You realize why Lady Satsuki brought both of you here right?" the Chair of the Athletic Department asked casually.

The question was rhetorical and neither of the students bit the bait it was a good sign of their discipline." I brought both of you here to grant both of you an advantage in your upcoming matches in Hokkaido," Satsuki said plainly as Shiro Iori came through a side door with two silvery wardrobes on a hand cart." These two uniforms are Two Stars Athletic Uniforms; however to keep them you will have to dispose of Ryuko Matoi and Shinko Kurosaki," the two teens looked surprised at the concise command.

"Yes, my lady," both bowed accepting the gifts from within the two chambers.

* * *

"Ryuko you were awesome I didn't know your clothes could change like that," Mako smiled as they walked the road up to the large high school complex. Ryuko stood to her left, bandages and bruises still prevalent along her frame." Can you do that again? It was so western and free! Its like you didn't care who saw what!" Mako continued to cheer.

"I-I'm not sure Mako why you think I did that, but trust me it was not for giggles," Ryuko sighed slightly, an attempt to hide the blush on her features, as they continued along the path gently stepping over the cracks in the road. Mako looked happily over as Ryuko looked down at the fabric covering her frame the single orange-yellow eye closed over her chest." It was pretty embarrassing to be honest," the black hair teenager sighed as Mako looked at her curiously.

"Well that-" a tennis ball smashed into Mako's face tossing the girl over in stumble step that quickly became semi-conscious." Well that is-" another tennis ball slammed into her face turning her inside out litterally, but the bowl-cut teenager managed to stand up." Well that is-" three smashed into her face, turning the girl around and down quickly. Ryuko growled drawing the red sword from a pocket along Senketsu's side expanding it into the full form a few seconds later.

"Show yourself coward!" Ryuko shouted a red glimmer soaring up the blade disappearing at the razor sharp tip. A tennis ball came from no where a half-serious swing shredded it into nothing as the firer jumped from atop a nearby building insanely large tennis racket present in her left hand, in fact it was scythe-like in many ways including the spikes along the edge of it." I don't appreciate people like you hitting my friend in the face!" the brash teen held her ground

Omiko had change from the typical tennis garb to a very perplexing Goku Uniform with two black stars filled with red threads. Her Goku Uniform looked no different than the typical tennis uniform barring a large hoop skirt that had hundreds if not more green tennis balls filling it as if it were a ball pit. The visor that she had been wearing obtained a red lens and was extended slightly further off of her face.

"Hey she did not show up to practice yesterday thereby she faces my repercussions," Hakodate sneered large racket hung loosely in her left hand its large spikes gleaming in the light.

"She was held hostage! Did you not see that?" the red-banged teenager shouted in the middle of drawing the blade back. Omiko did not care it seemed as if her only plan was to strike down Mako for being absent.

"I am Omiko Hakodate, Head of the Tennis Club!" large symbols spelled out her name and rank before fading away. Ryuko grunted frustrated as Omiko spun the racket around a green ball appearing in her serving hand." And if she did not present a letter of absence a day early I have no other choice," she growled with a frustrated grimace.

"Look I don't have time for this!" Ryuko spun the sword around placing a left hand over the eye-like part of Senketsu's scarf. Ryuko was expecting something to happen but it did not." Come on Senketsu! We have to take this one down, she's hurting Mako!" the red-banged teenager was trying to awaken the garment, but nothing happened except a strange glare from Hakodate.

' _Oh man Matoi doesn't get it does she_ ,' Mikisugi sighed turning away from his home which overlooked the combat zone.

"Talking to your clothes pathetic! See ya loser!" the serve rocketed out and drilled her in the face launching Isshin's daughter across the street and into a river that flowed along side the road.

* * *

 _ **A few blocks behind them, a few moments prior...**_

"En garde!" a man in a white fencing outfit descended thin fencing blade reaching out towards the black haired teenager. Upon second glance the attire was not that of a typical fencer, no it was white sure but two black stars presented themselves over the chest of it and three different fencing blades were sheathed around the man's crotch. The helmet also had two stars but they were present in the meshed portion of the mask making it gain an eerie red glow.

"What is your beef with me?" Shinko flicked out the small dagger he had always carried for protection its slightly curved blade shining in the early morning sunlight. The teen got no answer instead the fencer raised the blade aiming it firmly at his chest with the needle-like point an inch away from the middle of the teen's chest." Well if you aren't answering that one what is your name at least?" the dagger was used to bat away the blade's edge.

"I am Shinsuke Wannatabe, the head of the Fencing Club of Honnoji Academy!" much like with Hakodate large symbols appeared and disappeared spelling out the name and rank. Atticus' heir prepped for a fight gripping at the right hand which held the short metallic blade tightly." You are someone I want to test my limits against so if you'd please humor me with an engagement!" the captain mocked sword still pointed down.

"I can show you more than that!" Shinko expected the uniform to change at those words but nothing came. Confused the last Kurosaki stared at the uniform the two green dots that most certainly had been eyes were closed and not even budging." Hey come on Sentokitsu we have business to settle!" nothing, no reaction and the Two Star wearer grinned.

With a loud 'thwat' the needle-like point of the blade came down missing but backing the Kamui wearer back. Another loud snapping sound filled the air it missed but Shinko once more backed away. Another swing was brought down and luckily it was stopped by the dagger. The uniform's power cleaved the dinky blade in half and flung the rebel back in a break of wind.

The thin sword smashed across Shinko's face leaving a welt, but not drawing blood. Wannatabe spun and jabbed with the sword stopping an inch away from the youth's chest letting the air of the movement throw him away. Shinko bounced and rolled before falling clean off of the road and into the nearby man-made river that served as his only savior.

* * *

 _ **Mikisugi's Home...**_

"I swear both of you are reckless," Aikuro sighed already shedding the teacher disguise. Both Shinko and Ryuko were sprawled out in the room heads throbbing and bodies aching." Neither of you realize what a Kamui is do you?" the man sat down shirt fading off of his torso as he pulled out a box from a drawer beside the provided grading desk.

"What are you talking about, you perv?" Ryuko went back on instinct, a strange man stripping in front of you with purple light coming from his nipples most definitely was not something of good fortune. Mikisugi sighed at the sentiment but went on with what he was doing pulling a chrome needle out from the box he had taken out." What are you doing?" always quick Ryuko drew the Scissor Blade aiming it at Mikisugi's nose.

"Relax I'm not going to kill you or anything," without warning Aikuro dug the needle into the tip of Ryuko's finger making her wince and grow even angrier. The Scissor Sword was pressed against his chest but still the teacher remained undaunted but it." Watch this," the blood drop that had been on the small spike was dropped onto the shoulder of her Kamui a sparkle running through the fabric before the orange-yellow eye opened up.

'Where am I?' Senketsu said loudly even though Ryuko was the only one that could even hear the garment.

"You woke him up how?" Ryuko now was confused and slightly interested seeing as her command failed to awaken the rather powerful article of clothing.

"Yeah, that just seems weird," Shinko looked just as confused seeing as it was such a simple task to awaken the uniform.

"I guess you shouldn't know this but Kamui and Life Fibers, activate when the blood of there host is present," Mikisugi turned back to the box fiddling around with whatever was inside of it, a gun-like shape could be seen. Both teenaged warriors looked confused as he pulled out a glove, red in color from Senketsu's sleeve. The blue haired teacher walked over to the two teens both of which were confused." This is a Seki Tekko, a device your father, Isshin Matoi, created to aid in the gain of blood for Life Fibers without outright stealing it all from the host," the left handed gloves were placed on the coffee table before the two teens.

"Will the Seki Tekko work for Sentokitsu as well?" Shinko asked looking down at the red glove with curiosity. Mikisugi seemed confused as to the question, the name could not have been directed at clothing could it?

"What is a Sentokitsu?" Mikisugi seemed confused naming clothing in such a fond manner seemed ridiculous.

"My Kamui, will the glove work with my Kamui?" Atticus' heir questioned as Mikisugi realized.

"No, it is a physical part of Senketsu so it can not work for you," Aikuro sat back watching the teenager grab the black glove that was covering his right hand, pricking the index finger of his right hand in the process the Kamui sparking to life like the other, two green eyes glaring at the former teacher." Why did you chose that as a name for your Kamui?" Mister Mikisugi rose an eyebrow quizzically.

'It means 'fighter', if you knew Atticus Kurosaki that name would be blatantly clear,' the Life Fiber entity spoke but only its wearer could hear it.

"Ssh," Sentokitsu was hushed by it wearer who tried to figure anything out." Do you think dad put a syringe in this uniform?" Shinko asked.

"That right glove seems like your variant of a syringe there may be a button or switch in one of the studs, just a thought," the history teacher made an educated guess. Mikisugi also noted the fact Shinko was staring down at the Kamui obviously there was a lack of context from the teacher's side.

"I'll try that then thanks," Shinko pressing on the large stud in the middle of the right glove a needle just beginning to prick the skin atop his hand.' _Found it,_ ' the black haired youth pointed out as the needle retracted back into the stud of the glove.

'So what's next?' the Kamui questioned its wielder uncertain of their upcoming plans of action.

"I know both of you want questions answered and I'll tell you two what I can. The only caveat is those two club leaders that you faced earlier get dealt with," Mikisugi led the vendetta down. Both teenaged students took a glance down at their outfits which were glaring up at them.

"Deal," they spoke in unison before getting up to go knowing each second wasted could most definitely be the end for Mako Makanshoku.

* * *

 _ **Honnoji Courtyard...**_

"Keep going at it," Hakodate cackled wildly as a horde of more or less faceless Tennis Club students unloaded serve after serve into Mako's face. The captain was cruel and it showed as Mako's face was being battered by the barrage of serves.

"Hey bitch I think you should stop that," Ryuko stepped up through the center of the crowd Scissor raised and destroying the incoming tennis balls.

"Ryuko! What're you doing here?" Mako smiled though her face was battered and bruised. Ryuko cut her free and readied to fight.

"Saving you," the feather-haired teenager reminded reaching up to the clip on her left red glove. Omiko Hakodate laughed at the display unknowing of the gauntlet or the capabilities of its user. With a yank and a grit of teeth the clip was removed." Damn," Ryuko muttered in pain.

"Life Fiber: Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!" both voices rose up only Ryuko's could be heard.

A syringe reached from the glove into her bloodstream. The red ooze flowing through her was drawn up into the glove and through the many dozens of fibers of the Kamui. Stars expanded from even the thread-level and morphed the uniform into an entity of light. In the center of the light Ryuko was surrounded by thread, red in color, all of which bound around her as a flaming beast rose its head up from behind, a single eye shining out. It bit over top of her and exploded out in power.

Ryuko's aura of light died down and she was there in the form that Senketsu had assumed a day prior.

"Ooh, that looked painful and embarrassing, you masochistic stripper!" Hakodate hissed pointed teeth bared for all to see.

"I ain't a stripper!" Ryuko growled drawing back the sword.

'Let's do this Ryuko,' Senketsu's words rose up to her and she grinned.

* * *

 _ **Honnoji Academy Athletic Hall...**_

"Mind if I join in?" the Kurosaki family's last heir walked in with a confident smile both hands resting within the pockets of the jacket.' _I need to keep this grin up or else they'll realize that I'm terrified,_ ' Shinko kept calm but was easily jumpy on the inside.

'Don't be so arrogant. This one is skilled,' the Kamui expressed distaste with the teen's vigor but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"So you've come back for more punishment? If you think you're special fight through these guys before you fight me. That way they'll get easy practice," Shinsuke sneered leaning against the longest fencing blade as a dozen One Star student circled the black, spiky haired teen's position. They all brought forth there foils, the lightest but more versatile of the fencing blades.

"Fine," the teen held up his right hand the diamond-shaped stud in the center of the right glove getting pressed down.

"Life Fiber: Fusion! Kamui Sentokitsu!" once again both voices rose but only the human's could be heard.

Blood flowed through the three small needles that burrowed into the top of the teenager's hand. Every piece of thread along the shirt, jacket, and pants shone brightly morphing into a more sleek combat form made of light. The fabric twisted and faded away starting with the jacket which burnt away into nothing as the two green lights move behind him in the form of a pillar or beast made of green flames. It bit down hard upon the teen morphing into a combat suitable form.

"Which one of you wants to try to take me down?" the green bladed sword came unsung from the generated sheath, a gust throwing the nearest fencers away. The katana-like sword was blurring through the air seemingly not touching anything until the One Stars each obtained a thin green slash along some portion of their uniforms, which exploded out in a loud boom a second later." That was pretty cool," Shinko muttered down to the Kamui.

'That is my power: effective destruction,' Sentokitsu responded as the Fencing Club head took a few steps forward replacing the foil he was carrying with a sabre, refusing to hold back.' I do believe this one will be more challenging than those One Stars,' the uniform continued.

"Gotcha," the teen spoke with the uniform before the two blades were raised to position a crackling spark running through the air between the two. Shinsuke Wannatabe was calm and collected while Shinko was still slightly perturbed and flinching towards the incoming conflict." I normally don't fight people like you," ever humble Atticus' son spoke the green sword glowing within his hands.

"What changed?" Wannatabe asked almost demanding, as the sabre fencing blade began to shimmer with the incoming light.

"You smacked me across the face and threw me into a river. Things like that I just can't turn the other cheek on," Shinko explained keeping blade raised in a fighting position. Blue eyes narrowed on the fencer who flickered out of sight as if never there to begin with." What the-?" the sabre came down missing by a half inch as Shinko flipped out of the way, against his volition but much appreciated.

"Don't care I have my reasons for it! En garde!" the sword came like a whirlwind and the katana managed to keep up. Sparks of collision began to light the air between them as both began speed up their strikes." Sabre-Foil Attack!" the second blade kipped out of the belt and into the fencer's other hand crashing down upon the katana and batting it away while the sabre nearly came down upon Shinko's head, a well placed kick to the abdomen stopped that.

'We are being too careless,' Sentokitsu sighed realizing just how useless they were without the sword.

"I could have guessed that much," Shinko sighed as Shinsuke dropped one of the blades, air still not filling his lungs." I'm going to change that now," a right hand soared into the Fencing Club's leader twice, once in the face the mesh tearing into his flesh and the other in the gut doubling the Captain over quickly. A loose strike from the foil nearly caught the Kamui wearer but it was fruitless as he slid under it.

The Two Star stared briefly before pivoting away.

"Why'd my hand get cut?" Shinko complained staring down at the warm crimson flowing down from the knuckles of her right hand. The fencer grinned the blood being blinked away from the front of his Goku Uniform without leaving a dab." Hey answer," he entered a defensive stance realizing the blade was behind the Two Star a prospect of getting by barely creeping into his mind.

"One does not simply hit a fencer in the face," Wannatabe answered before rushing forward blades buzzing with sparks." Sabre! Foil! Dual Wield!" the two blades blurred in and out like they were meant too pushing the red donning warrior back further and further away from the katana that could change the fight.

"And you don't back me into a corner!" Shinko shouted throwing a left feint to the right side leading the Fencing Club head away for a spinning left kick to the ribs that threw the captain away. With a blur of motion and a roll the sword ended up in the proper hands shimmering with a trail of stars." Ready to go again? En garde!" the katana spun and cleaved through the foil leaving the fencer armed with a single blade.

The two traded strikes each sword sparking after impact but only one was built to endure impacts of the level and it most certainly was no the sabre. Both teenagers raced across the entirety of the gymnasium over the many unconscious other fencing members and a few downed benches. Sentokitsu was more than powerful enough to overwhelm him but the human within the Kamui was too busy testing limits.

'Twack!' the end of the sabre caught Shinko along the left cheek. A stream of blood ran down, each curve of that side gained a red tint and then an angry warrior glared up." I should have let that one slide but you know what? I wont," the katana spun around its blade extended to twice that of the average length." Ready?" the Kamui's boots began to glow red.

'Of course,' the article of clothing answered as the Fencing Club head came charging in with a thrust.

"Finishing Move: Murasama!" the sword arced across the room leaving a green tint through everything. Then Shinko pivoted slashing back across the horizontal leaving an x-like shape. The Kamui pushed forward the blades shimmering more as the slashes came vicious and fast leaving many a slice mark along the Two Star Goku Uniform. A single glimmer crossed the protective helmet leaving a perfect line dead center on the mesh.' Clink,' the blade slid into sheath and a gust of wind whirled through the gym.

Shinsuke was thrown about like a rag doll by the force, Two Star uniform shredding apart like cheap paper. An explosion of light and sound resonated through the room and the Fencing Club's leader slammed to the ground heavily sabre falling away in the process, nudity becoming blatant.

* * *

 _The end! Yeah three chapters down already feels like I just started writing this yesterday. I highly enjoyed writing this chapter for you all because it is they first time Shinko and Ryuko willingly transform so that a yay. Also I'm sorry but writing both Shinko's and Ryuko's part for this chapter would make it astronomically long and I didn't feel like doing that._

 _Thanks for reading guys hope you all enjoyed,_

 _~Herodan_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Satsuki's Hidden Weapon**_

* * *

"Satsuki Kiryuin get down here! I think you owe me a few answers!" Ryuko shouted as several One Stars carted off Omiko Hakodate. Still Synchronized with Senketsu, Ryuko felt confident in facing down the Student Council President and with good reason. To Ryuko's joy the queen of Honnoji Academy took it upon herself to stroll down steps that spawned from the tower.' _Come on you bitch! I'm getting the name of the person who killed my dad!_ '

'Keep calm Ryuko I feel your blood pressure rising. If it gets too high things may prove destructive,' Senketsu warned as Ryuko felt her heart thump loudly against the inside of her chest.

As always Satsuki was flanked by an aura of golden white light that put pressure upon those around her barring Ryuko. The REVOCS heiress carried a scabbard with a hilt extending from the base, a katana. Arrogantly, Satsuki approached with a neutral look upon her face as the Kamui wearer gained a slightly pleased smirk. The edge of the blade case struck the ground the One Stars in the area instantly dropping to a kneel.

"If you want answers you will need to prove yourself worthy of them," Satsuki drew the casing up its end shimmering with a yellow star. Ryuko snarled slightly the looking down upon her on even ground proved frustrating." I do not have all day Matoi," Satsuki sighed noting how angry it made the embarrassed teenager.

"Screw you!" Ryuko charged, even Synchronized the red blade met the casing with a loud grinding sound as if it had been stopped. Satsuki pushed slightly and tipped Ryuko back several inches much to the younger teenager's surprise. The Scissor Blade swung down towards Honnoji Academy's leader, but once more the cased sword rose up and halted the strike with what appeared to be minimal effort. Even aided by Senketsu's strength the cased blade did not budge instead Ryuko was stopped entirely." Grr!" she grit it did not matter she was being held back with relative ease.

'Ryuko you are running low on blood,' Senketsu's words reached her ears but Ryuko just could not break away. Frustration mounted on the transformed garment's face so plainly Satsuki read it.

"You are running out of energy are you not?" the red blade was suddenly able to go down again as Satsuki turned away. Ryuko went to raise the blade but the sheathed sword was turned back towards her ready to stop any cheap or even clean shot. She took a few steps away before looking over her left shoulder at her red-highlighted rebel." I will engage you again tomorrow however do not expect me to be as forgiving," the heiress walked away as Senketsu decommissioned.

"Well you bushy eye-browed bitch I'm not going to be pulling my punches either!" Ryuko growled frustrated as Shinko walked into the center of the courtyard. The difference between the two young women was obvious, Ryuko was brash and hot-blooded while Satsuki was orderly and calculating. Her blue eyes turned to the other Kamui wearer, who was standing there with a broad grin.

"What's your deal!" Ryuko asked loudly snapping Shinko back into the real world.

"Me? Nothing's wrong I was just thinking that's all," the messy-haired teen said calmly as Satsuki continued to stroll towards the center tower of the academy.' _She has to be planning something. Why else would she so freely provoke Matoi? Let alone do it again tomorrow,_ ' analytically Shinko noted the posture of the Student Council President it was as arrogant and strong as ever.

'You are considering the possibility she has a Kamui as well are you not,' Sentokitsu remarked as Ryuko turned to head out of the courtyard.

"Yeah, just little. Satsuki must have something like that if she can so easily fight Ryuko," the jacket-less teenager remarked as they strolled towards Mako who was still seated firmly in the bleachers." My issue is can Ryuko fight against her alone," he hummed lowly as Ryuko began conversing with Mako.

'That is something we will have to see to find out,' the Kamui sighed as the two friends prepared to leave.' Are we still stopping by Mikisugi's?' Sentokitsu was furrowed around the 'brow' as the two girls strolled away from the court together.

"Yeah, I guarantee you that one. Matoi wants answers as much as we do," Shinko stopped at the gates watching the other two No stars stroll down the road. A pause filled the air between the two before Shinko cleared his throat." There are a few loose trashcans around want to try yourself out?" the wearer questioned the clothing that was being worn by him.

'No, activating so soon would most definitely prove catastrophic to your health,' Shinko sighed knowing that the Kamui was more than right.

* * *

 _ **Kiryuin Manor...**_

"Are you sure this is the right move Lady Satsuki?" Shiro Iori the head of the Sewing Club questioned as the two of them approached a door locked off from the rest of the manor. There was no response, as if there ever needed to be, what Satsuki said tended to go no matter the worry it cause to her subordinates." Your mother locked this portion off for a reason," he continued to pry.

"Yes I know that Iori do not worry about me," Satsuki spoke softly yet it carried a strength that a grown man could barely muster to withstand. The two walked to the large metallic door the huge pistons that locked it into place remaining turned together. Honnoji Academy's leader looked at the keypad and with a few keystrokes the door began to loosen and finally open a rush of white steam slowly flowing out. Inside the dimly lit room was a silver wardrobe connected to the center of the room." Come Iori I need your expertise on Life Fibers," it was a lie, Satsuki knew far more but bringing the sewing master along was definitely to show him something.

"My lady are you sure?" a nod told him to follow as such he did. Satsuki looked at the cabinet in the middle of the room its metal reflecting her youthful yet serious face." What exactly is inside? A specialized weapon?" Iori questioned sweeping blonde hair drawn back behind either ear.

Satsuki sighed taking a hesitant step forward cautiously approaching the second panel. Much like before a code was entered into the panel and the heavily locked door began to open a loud hiss of pressurized steam emanating out almost chilling the air. A white light followed flooding the dim room with a splendid glow that could match the long haired teen's own aura.

"My eyes," Iori shield himself from the light while Satsuki looked dead into it, the center of the chest being the true content she wanted, showing her resolve in the face of a burning force. The Sewing Club leader narrowed both eyes to see what rested in the center." A sailor uniform! No you can't be serious," Shiro put two and two together rather quickly, but also noted the large pressurize capsule that held the uniform in place.

"Yes, this is a Kamui, the last gift my father left for me," Satsuki was comfortable around the blonde namely because Shiro was an adopted cousin being the nephew of her butler, Soroi. Iori's orange masked fogged as his breathes got heavy the aura coming from the uniform somewhat overwhelming in a way that should not have been possible." If Ryuko Matoi and Shinko Kurosaki both wear Kamui ,I will need to establish order, once mores" Satsuki removed the encapsulation noting the eyes of the Kamui switched to her.

"Can you handle it?" Iori was concerned even more now than ever considering the aura the uniform was capable of." It is constructed of one hundred percent Life Fibers."

"Ask not the sparrow how the eagle soars!" the white garment quickly covered her its militaristic design expanding with a crackling of silvery blue stars. Iori was thrown back by the energy released all the while Satsuki stood firm within its glow the strength flowing through the garment more than enough to completely consume a normal person. Satsuki was proving that she was not a normal person.

"I will not allow you to control me, Junketsu you are clothing to be worn, not to wear," she whispered near-inaudibly and the light stopped. It was a sign of her ever impressive resolve and potency in words.

Shiro recovered quickly and noted the change in the leader's appearance. What had purely been a military inspired uniform now wielded twin eyes of yellow and red that glowed violently. Satsuki stood with the sheathed blade, Bakuzan, before her as she always had almost modelling the Kamui off, its white and blue trim still crackling with electric energy.

"Iori, immediately plan on a way to restrain this Kamui's power," Satsuki remarked as they strolled out leaving Iori shocked. The blonde quickly noted the order and followed out of the room which locked back as if nothing happened.' _Father was right your power is quite unstable but I am not a weak-willed pig,_ ' she kept a calm outlook.

* * *

 _ **Mikisugi's...**_

"I knew you were a trouble maker Ryuko but Satsuki Kiryuin on your own?" Aikuro Mikisugi sighed storming around the living room nervously. It appeared to both youths that things were far more complicated than they seemed. The man pinched his brow as the thought truly sank in, it did not take long.

"Not on my own I have Senketsu," the teen reminded pulling at the black-blue portion of the Kamui that was just above her midriff.

'Yes and our goal is the same: stop Satsuki,' the Kamui reassured its wearer.

"Still its risky Ryuko," Shinko butted in unwilling to hide his suspicions any longer." What if Satsuki has a superior Goku Uniform? Not inherently a Kamui but a Goku Uniform beyond even a Three Star," the male Kamui bearer asked suddenly nervous. There was a pause it was definitely to wrap a head around the situation.

"Satsuki has been challenged before, and with no offense towards you Ryuko, against some one with far more experience," Aikuro sighed remembering the day that the Two Star former leader of the Fencing Club tried to rise up against the injustice only to be brought down by three strikes from the cased sword." She did not don this super Goku Uniform you are talking about to do it either."

"Has she ever been challenged by one of the Elite Four or someone else with a Kamui?" Shinko raised a brow staring out at the town through the tiniest slit in the tightly shut blinds.

'I doubt it you noticed the surprise when Ryuko stood up to her,' Sentokitsu spoke his own opinion about the situation.

"No, Satsuki never has, but that does not mean she has a Kamui just hiding at home either," Mikisugi kept devil's advocate though it was apparent he was losing that battle." Even if she does what do you intend on doing?" the homeroom teacher asked.

"You said you'd answer a few questions right? Then answer me this, what is the easiest way to grow stronger?" Shinko took an approach that his father would admire, a smart approach.' _If Ryuko or I could get stronger than this Super Goku Uniform or Kamui would all be pointless._ '

'What is he getting at?' Senketsu asked noting the raised brow of the opposing Kamui.

"I don't know," Ryuko seemed confused too.

"To train your body and resolve, but still there is no way she can catch up to Satsuki in a night!" Mikisugi obviously held a firm placement.

"She doesn't need to just getting used to being in Senketsu's battle form should be enough," the young man spoke seriously as Ryuko's eye began to twitch angrily." Let's face it Matoi you are embarrassed when you go into Synchronize if we can take that insecurity away and with a little help you'll stand a better chance."

"I do not get-" Ryuko's defense was cut off by the Kamui she was wearing.

'You do. Against Hakodate when all of those people looked at you your blush got even worse. Part of being Synchronized is seeing me as a natural extension of your body,' Senketsu sighed hating to admit the problem.

"Fine how are we going to do that?" Ryuko wanted answers and she got them in the most ridiculous of ways.

"I'll fight you in public in my underwear if you can see how I deal with the embarrassment it could help you," quickly Shinko removed the Sentokitsu's shirt portion before taking away the pants revealing, a white A-frame tee shirt and a pair of red boxer briefs.

"Sorry Sentokitsu I'm doing this on my own."

'Yes, good luck,' Sentokitsu responded with understanding.' Be careful.'

"I will. Dad wouldn't be too happy if I didn't," Shinko said almost inaudibly before turning to the doorway.

' _Kid has the Nudist chops after all. Kinda sad his dad didn't tell him about us,_ ' Mikisugi smiled even though the teenager felt ridiculous.

"Your underwear. Come on I can't fight someone in their underwear its just not right," the red highlighted teen tried to defuse the situation but Shinko drew the Murasama from the sheath thrown beside his Kamui.' _His face isn't fooling anyone. Why is he being so bold,_ ' she noted the red-pink mark highlighting his cheeks.

"We're in the slums of the city someone in their underwear is kinda of unrecognizable," Shinko opened the door and stepped out green tinted sword raised at the teen.

'If it gives us and edge against Satsuki this may not prove to be such a bad idea,' Senketsu encouraged the reckless behavior but only in the sense of training not combat.

"Fine," the clip was removed from the glove and a rain of stars covered her as the sailor uniform changed into a battle formation.

* * *

Strikes filled the air as blade met blade. The Murasama was fortified, but the strikes it was putting up with were ludicrous and it wielder was not enhanced by anything." Come on you're still embarrassed who is fighting in their underwear here?" Shinko shouted noting the blush along the teen's cheeks.

"You are!" a burst of air threw Shinko back in a roll the Kamui wearer proving why a Kamui was such an effective weapon.

'Twing!' the two blades met and pressure was applied down to the black haired human.

"Stop blushing and unload already! I'm your enemy, I'm Satsuki! Don't hold back against me!" boldness filled the son of Atticus once again and he swung up and slashed down all in the same movement, loud clings escaping from the zones of impact, knocking the Scissor Sword away and leaving Ryuko exposed to the edge of his sword.

'He could have killed me there,' Senketsu realized and the opponent was litterally wearing nothing to enhance himself.

"How are you so good with a sword? And why didn't you carry one around before?" Ryuko kept being basked thrust the green blade down with a left palm strike before slashing down with Scissor Sword.

"I needed something to do in the meantime while you were being scolded by every principle ever. So I chose kendo and after the first two high schools we were in won their first matches that I fought in. I was able to jump from school to school with you without being suspicious," the red sword came down upon his green katana the force creating sparks." Now just remember to keep calm out there, clothes shouldn't matter in a fight your heart and skill should, got it Ryuko," Shinko gave one last bit of advice before they stopped for the time being.

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

"ATTENTION!" Gamagori shouted over the mumbles of the students in the courtyard of which Ryuko was present. The One Stars hushed first and then the Two Stars, the only Three Star present was Gamagori so of course he was silent in the present of his queen." Hail Lady Satsuki!" Gamagori bowed as a row of steps descended from the top of the tower yet again.

A clicking sound radiated over the entire schoolyard, it was followed by a heavy yellow light and immense pressure. At the top of the tower swathed in the light of her own spirit Satsuki Kiryuin appeared Bakuzan pressed firmly against the top of the tower." Fear is Freedom!" the truths of the world speech began to echo through the silent air as she strolled down from the top of the tower." Subjugation is Liberation!" half-way down the steps she continued the crooked speech." Contradiction is Truth!" she finished stepping to the base of the stairs eyes Ryuko who stood a few meters away.

The rebellion fueled teen analyzed her rival. White garment shone out with golden trim, the only different were the two eyes, that resided over her bosom two new attachments that showed exactly what she was here for. Bakuzan was held at her side the light shimmering off its hilt in a glow that blinded the weaker students, temporarily. It was Kamui, one that seemed daunting to even look at.

"Satsuki Kiryuin I want answers and I want them now!" a swing of the Scissor Sword sent a crunch through the ground as it was drawn and pointed at the Student Council President. Smugly the heiress grinned bringing Bakuzan up to a similar height before relaxing slightly loosening all of her muscles." I'm going all out Satsuki, better try and keep up!" Ryuko slid her right hand through the large circular hilt of the Scissor Sword grabbing the trigger of the red glove on her left hand.

'Ryuko we need to be cautious. I have a very strange feeling about this,' Senketsu reminded as they prepared to Synchronize.

"I know but at this point its either us or her," the red highlighted teenager replied.

"I see," Satsuki remarked as the opposing teenager tore the trigger to the right drilling the syringe into her flesh. A red light flashed from the Kamui its shape altering as the blood filled each of its fibers with vigor.' _This is their transformation. I do want to see their power unhindered,_ ' Satsuki's large brows arched as Ryuko finished changing.

"Life Fiber: Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!" the word reverberated through the building, every ear opening to hear it. Ryuko's face was still marked with a blush albeit smaller, the exposure while somewhat freeing was still embarrassing as well.

"So that is the true combat form of the Kamui Senketsu rather impressive," Satsuki's right hand raised to the row of blue metal upon her left sleeve. With a few strokes of her delicate yet powerful fingers they snapped into her skin drawing blood up into the Kamui.

Each of the white threads tinted red on the single thread level before swerving out into an array of dazzling blue stars. Satsuki stood naked albeit sheathed in a light of pure white energy. Two eyes of a bestial creature emerged from behind her a flaming monstrosity soon following as it opened wide and chomped down upon her before being bound by blue threads and exploding out.

"Life Fiber: Override! Kamui Junketsu!" Satsuki reappeared in the form that seemed almost unnatural for someone of such higher class.

The two 'eyes' of Junketsu spiked out above her shoulders in the form of blade-like protrusions the eyes narrowed upon the target, Ryuko Matoi. From the shoulder portion came two sleeves, with blue highlights running all the way down to the gloves at the base, also marked by blue highlights. Across the chest there was practically nothing other than a circular structure that exposed her breast albeit not entirely. From there two blue strings reached from the bottom of the structure down to her hips where they split into fours which acted as supports to the leg garters and the thong. Two thigh high boots, white with blue trim stopped at these frilly garters, the long blue heels digging slightly into the ground.

"You should fell blessed Matoi, your Kamui is going to be the first sacrifice to Junketsu," Satsuki seemed confident and it showed in her posture as the Bakuzan graced the ground with its scabbard tip.

"We aren't being sacrificed to nothing! Got the Satsuki!" Ryuko shouted Scissor Blade shining with an sparkle of red stars, produced of course by Senketsu.

* * *

 _ **Mikisugi's classroom...**_

"Wow that's Satsuki's Kamui? Absolutely incredible," Shinko had that far away look in his eyes combat was not the first thing in the youth's mind.

'You are being foolish Shinko she's our enemy. If you lose focus against her when the time comes you will die for sure,' the teen's Kamui proved a grounding rood bringing him back to reality somewhat swiftly.

"My bad, it was a joke. Ryuko better not lose I bet there's a good thousand pictures out there of me fighting her in my underwear," Shinko was embarrassed more so now than when they prepared for the fight.' _Probably being spread about to the other girls in the school by now. Great now I'm really embarrassed,_ ' he groaned feeling heat truly sear into his cheek.

"You did good though Kurosaki: you helped her limit the embarrassment of the Kamui. I'm surprised you don't get embarrassed when wearing you Kamui," Aikuro remarked.

"Why do I have to be embarrassed its not like I'm half-naked," a defensive rose from the seventeen year old.

"But certain things can most definitely make it appear that way can't they," Mikisugi remarked taking a sip from the school issued whit coffee cup, filled with the black coffee he had this morning.

'He does make a fair point,' Sentokitsu remarked remembering the warning that he gave when amorous intent was on Shinko's mind two days prior.

"Shut up no he doesn't!" a loud shout was targeting the Kamui.

'And yet you are defending yourself. You are more embarrassed now that when you first transformed,' Sentokitsu almost laughed burly, strong voice almost matching the laugh of Shinko's father.

"Mister Mikisugi look at it this way if Sentokitsu and I can fight I'm not embarrassed because he and I are one. So my folly is his," the messy haired teen said firmly as both young women outside readied to strike. He was also defending himself to change the topic.

"If Matoi fails and gets humiliated what are you going to do?" Aikuro remarked in the croaky voice, that the teacher side of him had.

"I'm going to go down there and stop Satsuki myself," Shinko gripped tightly against the chair nearest to him.' _That's what dad would want._ '

* * *

In a whirlwind of sound and air they rushed towards each other blades drawn back determination present on their faces. With overhead swings the two teenagers brought down their blades upon one another the floor of the courtyard splitting away like it was glass and they were a baseball bat. Their next swing cause a crushing sensation to spread around their feet, pushing both of them down in a ring-like shape.

'Ryuko you are being overpowered!' Senketsu warned as the Scissor Sword was being pushed down with ease.

"I know that," Ryuko growled as they were pushed across the dusty floor. Satsuki did not relent and Bakuzan was not even unsheathed yet things were turned against her most definitely.

'You are still embarrassed. Focus on fighting not what everyone thinks,' Senketsu went full supporter as they were pushed harder towards the ground which began to crack under the pressure.

"YOU CAN DO IT RYUKO! YOUR BOOBS ARE WAY BETTER THAN SATSUKI'S!" a scream that echoed the entire stadium belonging to one Mako Makanshoku tried to lift her friend's spirit.

"So that had been why you were restraining," Satsuki grinned kicking her rival away with a loud burst of air. Junketsu and Satsuki began to encroached a faint grin on the human's face." That is what truly makes you weak. My ambitions will not be stopped even if that means revealing my breast to the world I will not be stopped!" the strike came down but instead of driving Ryuko into the ground it was stopped.

"Yeah, well my ambition is find out who killed my dad. And that sure as hell isn't going to be stopped by the likes of you!" Ryuko threw forward blush disappearing from her face.

"Very well," a grin crossed the Council President's face before turning back into a scowl." Show me your ambitions to their fullest."

* * *

 _There you have it another chapter down hope you all enjoyed._

 _Ryuko v Satsuki is going to happen next chapter so stay tuned!_

 _~Herodan_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Queen's Request_**

* * *

"Satsuki!" Ryuko threw her blade up ending the clash and stumbling back the heiress and ruler of the school. She charged trying next to thrust the blade up only to watch it get swatted down without much difficultly from the older student. The two swung and it was resulted in a dead lock leaving both of them there in a test of will and strength that would not be easily won on either end.

'Ryuko this Kamui she is wearing it not to be trifled with it is restraining both of us without effort!' Senketsu informed as they found Ryuko's footholds to quick be sliding away.

"You think I don't realize that?" Ryuko growled back using sheer force to split apart their two blades. Satsuki smiled slightly it was not easy to shrug off such a powerful presence and Ryuko did it without trying.' _She's toying with me. She's treating this like I am not even a threat!_ ' steam billowed from every open point along the Kamui, which was every open point on the Kamui.

'Croom! Shling!' their two blades clashed with great speed. Sparks flew between their blades, but more importantly a left heel had been drove into the middle Ryuko's gut, a large push of air enough to hurl her away and through one of the walls that had been raised so students could watch. Satsuki charged drawing back the scabbard covered blade swinging it down upon the Scissor Sword which had been held out broadly to diffuse the pressure across its more fortified end.

'Ryuko now is the time to strike!' Senketsu instructed as Satsuki drew back Bakuzan for another strike to the wall trapped teen. It came down and cut through an afterimage as Ryuko managed to buzz away Scissor Sword still extending in right hand.

"Decapitation-!" a right hand socked her across the jaw hurling the sword end over end to the other side of the courtyard Ryuko's frame slamming back first into the wall, more cracks running out along it.

"You are underwhelming for some one with a lofty ambition that you supposedly have," a left slap tossed Ryuko back over to the red blade, Satsuki knew the slap intent was to rearm the fighting teen.

"Play with me Satsuki! I am not a pushover!" Ryuko drew the blade up and charged, the motion of drawing it digging a pencil thin rut in the dusty ground. Satsuki seemed unimpressed as the opposing rebel leaped into the air aiming down with the Scissor Blade.

'Cling!' the contact was huge and rings of destruction rang out from the epicenter, but Satsuki was not even trying at this point while Ryuko was giving it all she had. A left knee to the chin threw Ryuko back again busting her lip and leaving her temporarily sprawled out on the ground. Satsuki stepped over with a disappointed look as Ryuko struggled up to her feet once more.

When Ryuko did manage to rise a left backhand grazed her face and sent her flying while a hand gripped the heel of her right boot to prevent the relief of getting away. A swift yank drew her back into a right jab to the midsection before another punch drove her face first to the ground almost in a bow, the key word almost as Ryuko kept herself from kneeling to the queen bee.

'We are losing this fight rather rapidly,' Senketsu reminded as if it had not been obvious enough. Ryuko's heart was pounding and her mind was racing both of which had shown in her blood but no matter what it just seemed Satsuki would be ready for it.

"Don't you start counting me out!" she pulled at the Kamui making every young man in the audience lose a heartbeat as Satsuki drew Bakuzan from its sheath a glimmer running off of its silver-colored metal." You are going down!" she jumped up aiming down with the red Scissor Sword.

"I am going to end this in one swing!" Satsuki remarked bringing the blade down only to find it blocked by the red sword now pushed out by Ryuko's left and right hands both of which were backed by all the power she could muster." You do have resolve, but not enough to repel the Bakuzan or Junketsu from their prize!" the heiress to REVOCs looked disappointed as Ryuko pushed back. She flipped head over heels once again making every young man in the crowd obtain a fresh nosebleed.

' _I have to find out who killed my dad!_ ' those thoughts raced over and over again within the seventeen year old girl's mind as the wearer of Junkestsu was being backed away by Senketsu's strength added into the slashes." I can't let a bitch like you beat me around!" a right kick tossed the Student Council president away even managing to get a fleck of dust to cling to the regal white Kamui she was wearing.

'Thud!' Ryuko was slammed face first into a right knee followed by a left jab. 'Thwam!' Stunned the red highlighted girl was smacked with a left backhand before getting stomped on the left foot by Junketsu's heel, a forearm uppercut landed in the base of her jaw, and a right downward punch sprawled her out over the ground. Bakuzan gleamed with murderous intent over her lower back, as she lay there backside pushed up afflicting the crowd even more with amorous intent.

'Ryuko! Ryuko get up!' Senketsu pleaded as the blade's tip pressed against her delicate skin. It began to draw blood albeit the tiniest trickle across the top of Ryuko's left kidney. Satsuki smiled as Ryuko began to push herself up.

"Get off of me! Get away now!" she pivoted for a hasty leg sweep it was stomped down by Satsuki's left boot, they were outmatched. Bakuzan was drawn away from her as quickly as it had been set and it returned to the sheath from where it came.

"Do you believe yourself capable of getting stronger?" Satsuki asked glaring down at the downed teenager unwilling to remove the white boot from the end of the girl's blue-black one.

"'Course I do! And when I do I'll kick your bushy eyed ass until you give me the answers I want!" the foot ground into her leg slightly a burning sensation filling it all the way up to the base of her skull.

"Fine. Then I will propose a deal, you must accept the challenge of any club captain that comes in your way and if you lose your Kamui is handed over to the Student Council," Satsuki stepped away turning her back to the youthful black haired girl. The red gleam of the Scissor Blade was present in Satsuki's peripheral she knew that a cheap slash was probably about to happen.

"And if I win?" Ryuko kept the blade up. She hoped the answer would be favorable, but knowing the snake that Satsuki was it could quite possibly have been a trap or even worst a promise.

"You will be allowed to challenge me once more. I do hope you progress or else our next fight will be even more one-sided," with a click of her left heel Satsuki had left the arena, up to the tower where she could stare down upon all of her subjects.

"You got a deal!" Ryuko shouted as steam poured from Senketsu.

* * *

"I didn't expect her to put up such a good fight," Mikisugi remarked staring down at the stunned Ryuko as Senketsu exited combat form. Shinko was staring as well not at Ryuko or even Satsuki, but Sanageyama who had descended the stairs to watch the conflict.

"Neither did I. Speaking of a good fights do you think that I could beat Sanageyama?" the teen asked seriously as the students began to flutter out from the center of confrontation. Ryuko stood there panting in the middle of the courtyard scrapes present from the struggle,

"In a fair fight? No. With your Kamui? No. He's too elite for even you and Matoi to challenge at the same time," Aikuro had seen the conflicts and kendo matches Sanageyama had been active in and well they were all over quick and in the Elite Four member's favor. Shinko just got an even more steely look to his face as the Kamui glared down at the Three Star as well.

"I want to fight him no matter the odds. I can still wear Sentokitsu, but I want this to be all on me," Shinko reached for the blade around his back knowing that it was part of the Kamui." It'll be a kendo match that way he and I aren't risking life and limb for it and I can preserve my pride some," the teenager grinned.

'Yes Satsuki is going to throw the book at us anyway might as well cut down the library,' the Kamui laughed its green globes as eyes locking down at the red-highlighted girl panting in the courtyard.

"Gutsy, that's the way you plan on taking down REVOCs too?" Mikisugi looked perplexed before staring as Mako walked over to protect and comfort her friend. Shinko smiled, REVOCs would be a different story but cutting off a few of the hydra's heads at the beginning would just make the stab through the chest at the end that much better.

"No, not yet I still have to plan out that but against another high school kid it should not be too hard," Shinko smiled staring out as Mako helped Ryuko towards the building. Mikisugi turned noticing the shine within the youth's eyes, one that may have carried enough moxie to help him accomplish everything.

"If you want to fight him, the Athletic Committee is holding an open challenge in just under ten minutes get yourself ready to go. I'll tell Matoi you had separate business to take care of," Aikuro informed taking note of the bravado that had filled Atticus' son.' _The kid has spunk. Hopefully he has the skill to back it,_ ' he shook his head as the door to his classroom had been opened.

"Thanks Aikuro, dad was right about you!" Shinko quickly hopped out rushing down the hallway towards the gymnasium and the challenge that awaited there.

* * *

A sign was slammed outside of the door upon a stake. It read as follows: Fencing Club Chair Try-Outs, Kendo Match! Those few words drew in dozens of former Fencing Club members and other random Athletic Clubs all of them trying to get to the Two Star rank.

Shinko entered firmly stepping in with the Kamui's eyes analyzing the competition. For the most part they were random One Star Students with no where else to turn, but a few of them were new faces rising up from the No Star ranks trying to make a name. Lastly, in the core of the gym Uzu Sanageyama stood a lone kendo stick resting within his right hand.

' _That kid he's the one from the other day,_ ' Sanageyama noted staring through the crowd and locking onto the Kamui wearer. The kendo staff bite into the ground with a downward jab grabbing everyone's attention.' _He is one of Matoi's allies I guess that means Satsuki's order goes for him too,_ ' he grinned." Alright first test: if any of you can get him down you'll become the new Fencing Club chair," everyone turned towards Shinko.

"If I win? You and I spar," Shinko pressed the silver stud on his right hand.

The needle dug in drawing a fresh blood up from the vein there and into the Kamui. Each fiber exploded with a reddish star and began to extended morphing into a combat ready form. Both green eyes upon the Kamui's chest grew and expanded with two stars shifting out. Shinko's muscles increased and gained a boost of energy brought from the transformation.

"Life Fiber: Fusion! Kamui Sentokitsu!" Shinko exploded into the combat form power expanding out and shaking the ground with and explosion of power.

"That is a deal," Sanageyama crossed both arms over his chest. The One Star students circled the black emblem across their target as Sanageyama closed both eyes." Get him already," the green-brown haired teen stamped his foot as they all charged forward.

"Humph," Shinko ducked back avoiding a wild right handed shot and trading it in for a left palm strike. The stunned One Star slumped back a blood trickle falling down from him nose as Shinko charged forward with a right and left handed combination that knocked the random students clean through the bleachers where pain pinged through the air.

'You dealt a lot of damage there,' the Kamui noted as another student charged forward.' Left, right, down,' it instructed and Shinko's body responded sweeping to the left side then the right followed by a duck that left the next student wide open for a rising knee to the face.

"Thanks for the instruction. I did not see that one coming," Shinko spoke to his clothing as the circle of teenagers ran in with a wild rush. Their fist were dodged and each was finished with a triad of elbows. Sentokitsu's wearer pivoted and delivered a short knee kick to the nearest one hurling it straight into the nearest three leaving them sprawled against the brick wall.

"You are giving me a lot of strength right now you can calm it down some we don't want to kill them," Shinko informed the article of clothing as those left ran in all armed by the Athletic Department head with kendo sticks. Shinko flipped away, the wild strikes hitting the hardwood where he had been standing a second ago.' _We are moving so fast I guess we grew stronger after beating that Two Star,_ ' Shinko weaved to the left catching one of the wildly swung bamboo staffs.

'Use the Murasama now!' Sentokitsu informed as a massive swing came down upon Shinko's head blasting him away as the One Star's uniform shone.

"Remember me?" this One Star was a familiar face. He was the last of the remaining person in the gymnasium with a scar now running across his left cheek. The eyes burned with a certain determination of a man scorned." I'm Shinsuke Wannatabe, of course you would not care too much about that!" the kendo blade came down heavily this time smashing against Shinko's raised block.

"S-shit!" another swing turned them inside out rolling them across the floor as if they were nothing. When Shinko did stand the former fencer drilled the kendo staff into the middle of his gut where a loud cracking sound follow. Bamboo broke as if made of dried leaf the Kamui's density changing to match that of steel.

'Now Shinko!' the Kamui shouted as the disgruntled former club head dropped the broken stick to pull forth a foil. It swung with the sound of a whip but it was blocked by the back of the red uniform's left hand, the right reaching for the blade.

"Sorry but you shouldn't have even lasted this long!" the katana-like sword raced from its scabbard and down over the One Star its thread splitting like loose ends. A horizontal slash from the left tore the Life Fibers even more splitting it away leaving Shinsuke naked and slumped down upon the ground unconscious." That was a lot harder than it should have been," the Kamui deactivated, leaving the Murasama within the warrior's hands.

"Everyone in such a short time? You have skill not only with your Kamui, but with the blade as well," Uzu Sanageyama smiled twirling one of the spare kendo staffs within his hand aiming its hilt towards Shinko." You earned this spar trust me I am nothing like those One Star wimps you beat around," the wooden blade landing within Shinko's hands.

"Fine, if you aren't using your Goku Uniform I won't use the Murasama or Sentokitsu," the green bladed sword slid back into its hilt with a clicking sound locking it in place." Look I don't need you to enhance my strength this is an exhibition not a real fight," Shinko informed leaning down with the kendo stick pointed towards the Athletic Committee director.

"I see fighting with honor. I hope you know that I won't hold back because of that!" the first strike was massive and silent it tossed Shinko a good ten feet away where he rolled along the ground. He turned and stood up getting walloped aside the head with the wooden weapon a loud bang echoing out like a gun shot and he was thrown against the bleachers.

'Thum!' the strike missed as Shinko rolled away. Shinko raised the staff only to get drilled in the abdomen with the point of the staff. Air hissed from his lungs and a blank gleam filled his eyes it seemed impossible to even move.

'Crack!' the wooden weapon drove the Kamui wearer face down into the hardwood floor.

'Whap!' Shinko spun catching contact with Sanageyama's staff. He rolled out from under the strike and rose back up noticing the blood running down from the wound along the right side of his face.

'Tham!' the two met again this time with Uzu on the back end. Shinko did not lie about his skill, but it was remedial against someone on Uzu's tier.

"Not half bad you managed to hit me," Sanageyama noted the red mark forming along his hands. The young teenager took a smile before charging forward with a heavy overhead swing.

"MEN!" Uzu broke the sound barrier with a single swing. It sent out a blustering wind and a large crack through the gym floor but most important it doubled over the Kamui wearer.

"DOU!" it smashed horizontally across the block throwing Shinko heavily back into the bleachers again breaking them. He lumbered forward body eyes shaking and arms already fatigued it was like fighting against a kendo master.

"KOTE!" the strike was an uppercut tossing the teen to the roof where he stuck for several seconds. Shinko fumbled down heavily dropping face first into the pile of debris along the floor line. Sanageyama went to turn away until his keen senses reached out and detected Shinko rising back up.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, huh? Turning your back on me is a big no-no not until I can't move," Shinko whined pain making him think irrationally. Three footsteps followed and he swung the brown stick of bamboo it struck Sanageyama across the kidneys, but seemed not to phase him.

"You know if you were at you best that would have hurt," Sanageyama turned slapping Shinko away with the butt of the stick. Atticus' son rolled across the floor back bashing against a large metallic bench denting it without hesitation.

"MEN!" a slap across the face launched him across the room where Sanageyama rushed over quickly to the location." DOU!" the next blow was heavier smashing the wall just upon impact with the master." KOTE!" impact was shaking, the bricks in the wall were blowing completely out with gigantic force as Shinko crashed through body crumpling against the forming rubble pile.

"Care to go on? I don't think you can take much more," Sanageyama sighed sheathing his armament as if the battle was over anyway. Shinko stood up leaving upon the wooden blade as a support.

"No, I'm done you're right, I can't take much more. If this weren't an exhibition I would have," Shinko leaned back into the debris eyes rolling down into the back of his head power leaving so easily." You're good Uzu more so than I thought initially," the Athletic Committee chair took a few steps over to him a new Two Star Goku Uniform in hand.

"Good to hear. Welcome to the jungle kid you earned this," Sanageyama sat it down and walked away leaving him there to recover from the walloping.

' _Satsuki set forth a vendetta against both of us and yet instead of removing me Sanageyama gave him the Goku Uniform and left,_ ' Sentokitsu whined sensing the heartbeat within the wearer lowering.

* * *

 ** _Mikisugi's Home..._**

"You know what? We need to stop meeting like this," Mikisugi sighed staring out the window as Shinko stirred on the couch. Pain throbbed through every part of his body, Sanageyama beat him brutally.

"I think so too," Shinko sat up noticing the white Two Star Goku Uniform resting on the end table. It had been remade for these try-outs and he had obtained it, to him what to do with it was the question.

"But more importantly I am impressed you lasted so long against Uzu without your Kamui," Aikuro sat down, shirt shedding away as if his skin had been buttered. Shinko noted this and quickly moved away sitting now in a recliner across the room.

"Thanks but don't get any ideas I couldn't touch him if I wanted too," the beaten-up teenager sighed the process of which brought a pang of pain into his chest. The Kamui's eyes looked up at the wearer the pain harming it as well." With my Kamui though it might have been different."

'You are rather worn down you need to get back to resting,' Sentokitsu informed.

"But you gave them something other than Ryuko to worry about. That in itself if what I would call a victory," Aikuro smiled looking down upon the cell phone on the table." Shinko don't stress yourself. Go ahead go back to sleep," of course when he said that Shinko straightened reaching for the Two Star Goku Uniform.

"I can't rest sorry they are planning something to hand this over to me so willingly," Shinko looked down at the rainbow stars running from the middle of the black emblems along the uniform's chest." They know I'm here to stop them too. Something like this is a ploy," the teenager noted draping the Two Star over the left shoulder of his Kamui.

'I see that were are going to fight this war strategically. You wanted them to hand over the Two Star Goku Uniform,' the Kamui informed feeling the resolve run through the teenager's blood.

"No, I wanted to fight Uzu to see how far I'd need to go to fight Satsuki, but right now we have to chomp at the bit," Shinko smiled down at his ally a green star rolling between the both of them before vanishing out.' _But if I can work my way up into Satsuki's inner circle, winning this war will be half over before I have to fight her._ '

"If you aren't going to rest I do not recommend using your Kamui for the rest of the day believe it or not you have lost a large amount of blood," the teacher informed disguise returning to cloak him.

"Thanks Mister Mikisugi," Shinko bowed before running out the door in a burst of speed.

* * *

' _Kid has some real spunk,_ ' a man with a strange mowhawk said from atop a row of adjacent slum home. He was glaring through a pair of cross hairs aiming for the back of the Kamui then something stopped him.

A text lit up his phone.

' _Damn it Aikuro,_ ' the sniper sighed retracting the gun.

* * *

 _ **Satsuki's Tower...**_

The heiress stood covered in a reddish-orange goo. It was chilled just below water's freezing point to assure the maximum stoppage of blood loss, the Sewing Club made good use of it too as Junkestsu had nearly consumed her.

"I gave the kid the Goku Uniform you think he'll wear it?" Uzu asked sipping from a glass of soda.

"Watch your tongue you are talking to Lady Satsuki," Nonon Jakuzure sighed staring at the Athletic Club chair.

"Of course not on normal terms; however just giving it to him will be enough to shake Matoi's trust," Satsuki said with breaths heaving, the Four Elites seemed confused at to what their stunning leader had meant. Satsuki had been under stress from Junketsu so it seemed this was a side effect.

"Pardon Lady Satsuki what do you mean," Nonon asked pink hair shaking beneath the large leader's cap as Sanageyama plopped on the same posh pink couch." Get off of my couch you stupid monkey can't you see I am trying to talk with Lady Satsuki!" Nonon ever one with a short fuse shouted.

"Geesh, I totally forgot how annoying you could be," Uzu shot back.

"Both of you shut up! If you want Lady Satsuki to answer your questions I highly recommend to let her speak!" Gamagori boom chattering every piece of loose furniture in the room with the sound of his voice." My apologies Lady Satsuki," he bowed humbly right arm under his chest and head tucked low.

"Jakuzure send the Art Club leader to make sure his Kamui gets painted to neutralize its bond and force him to wear the Goku Uniform. I want Matoi to see him as a traitor," Satsuki sighed leaning into the chair the chilled substance sending off waves of cool air.

"Incredible why did I not think of that?" Inumuta questioned himself albeit aloud.

"Understood," Jakuzure stuck her tongue out at Sanageyama before jumping out the door down the hallway.

' _No Tardy Day will most definitely be interesting this year,_ ' Uzu noted slouching down with a large sip of the cola in his hand.

* * *

Shinko was heading to Mako's house taking his time, he was only a few feet away from it. He tried to sprint for the door only to run into a mural on a solid piece of wood knocking him back.

The painting was deadly accurate even the tone of the sun setting over the horizon had been done expertly. He quickly kipped up and looked around for whoever played such a trick on him.

"Hey show yourself!" Shinko shouted and when he did a lone mane descended from behind the mural.' _A Goku Uniform, but not one of those Athletic Club meat-heads,_ ' he noted how different the attire was than that of any of the previous.

'We need to be careful Shinko,' ever knowing of the situation the Kamui informed glaring at the Two Star curiously.

"Yep, let's wrap this up quick then," his right hand was poised for the Murasama strapped over his back until a large ball of paint fell from the sky upon his body. He was blinded and covered in paint not to mention the Kamui seemed detached from his body.

"Like it? It is the specialty of my Van Gogh Spec," the man sneered both stars upon his chest sparkling out excellently." I can also tell you that the only part of your body not covered is that left shoulder and your face," the cloud of purple and green paint faded away to prove his point.

"Van Gogh, you must be one of those artsy types," Shinko smirked throwing reaching for the Murasama again but this time it had been hilt locked it did not budge from where it was.

"My name is Nichi Masuda and I am the head of Honnoji Academy's Painting Club!" Shinko did not pay attention instead he was trying to free the blade but nothing happened.

'Shinko can you not hear me? The sword is not reacting to your touch!' the Kamui's voice was muffled by the paint preventing any message to be relayed forward.

"Look I don't know what you did to my Kamui to lock it down, but I don't need it to beat a painter," he charged throwing a left knee forward to find that it collided with a wall of paint rebounding him back while leaving the Goku Uniform-gifted student to be untouched.' _A solid wall of paint? His uniform is a weird one,_ ' Shinko though looking at the Club Captain with a faint grin.

"We will have to finish this little gripe another time I suppose," another paint swipe left a wave to roll on down missing the Two Star Goku Uniform that now was sitting on the ground but covering everything else.

When Shinko swam to the surface he had found himself next to the Two Star piece of cloth and otherwise covered in paint. He panted only to find Mako glaring down from the door at his painted frame with curiosity.

"Hey Shinko come on in we're about to eat," she smiled dragging the paint covered human inside.

'Don't let her bring that in! Ryuko may get the wrong idea!' Sentokitsu complained but again covered in paint it went unheard. Alas he looked on in vain as Mako brought in the Goku Uniform as it looked like a normal piece of white cloth.

* * *

"It has been done," the Two Star smiled leaning before the Three Star that headed the Non-Athletic Committee.

"Good," Nonon laughed.

* * *

 _Some contention in the hero's corner? Can it be overcome?_

 _Hope you all enjoyed,_

 _~Herodan_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Conquering Hokkaido_**

* * *

Shinko entered the main lobby of Honnoji Academy expecting to see no one, but when he arrived there were two dozen people all suited up in Fencing Club attire, One Stars but still. They all turned as he entered the room their faceless bodies locking onto his Two Star Goku Uniform like a condor upon a dead bull.

"You're our new cap'n?" one of them exclaimed having seen Shinko before in courtyard without the Two Star uniform.

"Lame," another joined into the disbelief unknowing that the warrior taking charge was probably one of the most qualified to do so.

"Great, there goes our season. On the positive Uzu will have to find us a new-" the sound of a foil sword cutting through the air echoed through the chamber.

All three of the none believers soon looked down as their pants fell to the floor. Shinko appeared behind them foil in right hand as there belts split into dozens of tiny pieces. Red blushes lit their faces before they hustled off to find new belts and/ or string to hold their pants up.

"Don't bother coming back you won't make it in time," Shinko shouted down the hallway as the rest of the Fencing Club, now silent exited the lobby into the waiting carriers.

Shinko sat in the front unknowing of the posh black leather seat that was situated in the back of the glorified troop carrier. Those who had not lost their pants walked in and to their assigned seats one of which happened to be in sequence to the newly appointed captain. A Year One student sat down and looked at his shoes.

This teenager was not faceless in fact it was the opposite, he had a face and it brimmed in tears. Shinko looked over and the child looked up cool green eyes glowing with sadness or was it nervousness?

"You're okay right?" Shinko asked crossing right leg over left. He felt the Kamui under his Goku Uniform shift that way as well perfectly quiet for security sake.

The kid wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the new Club leader." Y-you're the new Club head right? We're going to lose," it was pessimism that struck Shinko the hardest and here it was again.

"Why do you think that?" the black haired youth asked staring at the One Star Student with a calmness in his eyes. This member did not say anything for a moment pondering the question.' _He's upset at me for winning? Man Satsuki knows how to screw up an entire generation doesn't she,_ ' the Fencing Club leader thought as the member cleared his throat again.

"B-Because we haven't had practice for two days," the teen grabbed the foil hooked to his belt, it looked dulled substantially when compare to Shinko's that had come with the Goku Uniform." Shinsuke had us do ten thousand strikes a week on a target to keep our skills and foils sharped but you haven't done any of that sir," he went on to say.

"Let's nip this in the butt real quick, I am a student not a superior. My name is Shinko Kurosaki, you and I are equal. Second how long had you been training with Shinsuke before he went full idiot and tried to fight me?" Shinko established some baselines before going onto a more serious question.

"Well, Shinko sir, we had been training with him for six whole months for this match," the student brought up but Shinko had only heard half of it after the sir part. Shinko placed a reaffirming hand upon the younger teen's shoulder a broad grin on his face.

"Six months huh? You know he was overworking you," the leader of the club said staring out the window Honnoji Academy and the city under it now in the rear view. He felt Sentokitsu clutch his body, but talking to him now would prove detrimental." Your foil's point is razor sharp this is not going to be an easy match, but you have to remember what and who you are doing this for," motivation radiated from the Atticus Kurosaki's only son but it stopped dead when he realized what he said as the next part." the glory of Honnoji Academy and Lady Satsuki," a chill filled his blood.

'Are you insane?' Sentokitsu's voice rose up to his wearer, but the previous still froze Shinko.

"You're right! We're going to win this for Lady Satsuki thank you," the green eyed kid with messy dark purple hair laughed punching his captain in the arm. Shinko took the blow no problem but still the words haunted him.

' _Why did I say it like that? She's the enemy,_ ' Shinko thought as Sentokitsu kept shouting at him from under the Goku Uniform. He placed a shaky right hand over the star at the center of the uniform to calm himself and the Kamui below." You're welcome all I'm doing is my job as captain," a grin crossed the Fencing Club chairs face.' _And making my stomach drop like I ate a ton of bricks,_ ' he finished internally.

"By the way my name is Ichiro Hanzo," the youth looked up with a grin a certain degree of trust falling upon the leader of the club.

"Nice to meet you," a sick feeling still filled Shinko's mouth but he remained strong on the outside.

* * *

'You are buying into her saying you won't throw the match aren't you?' the Kamui asked as they approached the Hokkaido High School. Shinko did not respond instead trying to focus his nerves on something.

"A little yeah. The entire ride I've been thinking about it," Shinko answered as the rest of the club members exited, all bearing the three sword of fencing on the belts around their waist. When he rose the One Stars conformed to the line the path out of the bus for respect." What if I can't throw the match does that make me a traitor to dad?" he questioned his clothing as the helmet materialized from the Goku Uniform yet again.

'That is something I do not know,' Sentokitsu responded as they entered the gymnasium. The crowd inside seemed ravenous as they walked through, streams of obscenities being spouted their way.

"She wants me to throw the match. I know she does," Shinko said gripping the foil around his belt as the two red stars on the mesh of his helmet glowed into existence." I'll prove her wrong here and now," he hopped onto the strip of raised floor, it was the finest cedar it had been bought for this even exclusively.

"So the new captain steps forward first. Guess that means I should too," a sneer almost came dumbly from across the large auditorium. Said owner of the sneer was six foot two with a jacketed set of muscles that pushed through the white clothing padding his body. Two locks of brown hair hung between his eyes that rest draped down his back in a mane-like configuration.

'This opponent will not be easy. Just because he's big does not mean he is slow,' the heirloom gave one last piece of advice as the opposing Fencing Club chair lowered the mask over his face.

"I know that much. Thanks buddy I can handle it from here," Shinko responded jokingly. This first bout was a typical foil match, two-of-three with a brief intermission if it went to the third round of the match.' _He's bigger than I expected but still this should be easy,_ ' Honnoji's newest club captain noted as the massive teenager shook the cedar platform by jumping onto it.

'I do believe you can,' the Kamui went quite afterwards.

"It appears this first match is the captains bout: To the right is Shinko Kurosaki, the Captain from Honnoji Academy," the Public Address announcer shouted to rile the fans even more. They were frenzied so much so that bottles were being thrown at the stage upon which he stood." And to the left our own Captain, Shun Hattori," the bottles that had been thrown at the stage were all impaled upon the Captain's trusted foil.

"Hope you're ready to lose," Shun snickered lowering the masked over his faced, the mesh blocking any emotion out. They both drew their foils and pointed them downward a neutral stance as the fifteen feet between them was established as the neutral zone.' _Li'l punk is going down,_ ' the rival Captain thought as Shinko's mask glowed with the two stars emblazoned on the mesh.

"Funny aren't you," Shinko held the blade down as the shot clock on the wall counted down. A shake riddled both hands as it ticked down past the ten second mark thought pouring through his head.' _She expects me to throw the match but what if she doesn't? If I win I could just be falling into a trap,_ ' that specific thought ran through his mind constantly as now five seconds remained.

"Begin!" the PA announcer shouted the crowd riled up and jumpy.

' _He's so slow,_ ' Shinko noted the footwork which to many would appear fast but with the enhancement of the Two Star Goku Uniform were slow. He swung under the initial strike and thrusted three jabs forward all hitting the mark around the chest of the brute.

A blur and then a poke with the end of a foil. That was all it took. The opposing Captain did not even see it coming but three holes were marked around his heart, where the jabs had all been precise. He looked down in awe as Shinko stared up spinning the foil around and pointing it back at the ground.

"It appears that this match is over! At the one second mark?!" the announcer addressed as the clock had stopped so suddenly." No my apologies there are still two rounds left, the guest have yet to claim the first match!" the crowd began to get even more feral, shouting louder obscenities and throwing food wrappers and food at the stage.

"Dumb luck that's the only way you could beat me," the opposing Captain spat drawing the sabre now from a quiver of blades presented to him. Shinko simply though and his sword morphed into the sabre, the benefits of a Goku Uniform.' _He has one of those Wukong Uniforms or whatever. Guess I could stack the deck some,_ ' Shun smirked as the food wrappers and bottles kept raining down upon the stage.

' _No I won't throw this match those kids look up to me, Satsuki if I play into your hands so be it I am winning this,_ ' Shinko gripped the sabre firmly its hilt chilling in his hands. Both blue eyes had been closed taking in the vibes of the arena without seeing them was beneficial a certain intuition allowing him to 'see' through the hail of food parts and beverages thrown his way." Believe what you want. I'm not even trying yet," in the heat of the moment Shinko's blood warmed substantially, the proof of a heated competition.

'Your blood is warm. I guess that means you are striving to win this,' Sentokitsu remarked as clock ticked down to zero. He got no response of course but Shinko's blood told the true definition.

"Begin!" the announcer said amidst the rain of trash upon the stage. The home Captain charged as Shinko remained there eyes closed senses keened on the environment around him.

'Fwap!' the blade of a sabre met another sabre. Shinko's eyes opened and Shun finally realized how screwed he was. Their blades made contact several more times over, but it was obvious who would win the exchange. One strike through another split the opposing sabre and poked the opponent at the same time it was over, victory Shinko.

"Again?! This is incredible our undefeated Captain has been beaten so simply! Honnoji scores one set in the match!" the announcer shouted as Shinko left stage helmet disappearing back into the Goku Uniform.

"Way to go Captain! Shinsuke wasn't even that good," Ichiro laughed pulling the helmet down over his face. He was the next match in the set, against a somehow even bigger lug from the defending Hokkaido High School.

"I dunno he hurt a lot when he got me," Shinko smirked as Sentokitsu's green eyes began to shine through the Goku Uniform.

"Good one," the first year rushed up to the stage holding foil in hand. This match was a foil specific bout hence why Ichiro went according to the records given to Shinko earlier in the day he was the best all around fencer on the team.

'Something is amiss look at the ring,' Sentokitsu said both green eyes locked onto the thin layer of something upon the stage.

"Wax? What for?" he asked staring at the thin membrane of white that had been placed on the stage and the strange adaptation to the shoes of the opposing fencer." They placed it there to cheat not that they need it I was just lucky to have a Goku Uniform," Shinko grabbed at his chin as Ichiro stumbled upon the less than bearable footing.

'So what are you going to do Captain?' the Kamui joked as the match began. Both fencers rushed up and down the surface but Ichiro was constantly struggling for any sort of balance.

"This round will go quick but I can help him out between them," Shinko sighed as the trash continued to pelt the stage and the wax began to do more damage to his teammate's balance. A quick thought entered his mind as the round came to a head a quick poke dead center ended it rather swiftly.

The PA announcer shouted something and the crowd was whipped into an even larger frenzy.

"Ichiro get down here," Shinko shouted calling a time out with a hand gesture. The official recognized it and brought the next round to a temporary halt. The student rushed down to his Captain, falling from the running motion to the floor. Luckily the helmet was there or else things would not have been so clean.

"Yes Captain?" the wax-covered youth questioned the leader of the club.

"Give me your shoes we only have a few more seconds on the time out," Shinko ordered and he was answered back by a pair of waxy shoes that obviously were not going to go in the next round." Take mine," Shinko hopped out of his Two Stars shoes, which had adapted cleats with spikes and a plastic paddle down the middle to prevent slipping.

"But they are a Two Star Goku Uniform part they are not compatible," the time left was minimal.

"They take this too," he removed his Goku Uniform top to reveal he was wearing his Kamui underneath albeit with Sentokitsu having shut eyes instead of two gleaming green ones." The pants are universal. The shoes and top are the only two things that really carry the power. So go up there and win," Shinko crossed both arms over his chest as the teen rapidly changed tops and shoes.

"Thanks Captain," he rushed back to the stage.

'I appreciate the fresh air,' the Kamui started off with after all being stuck between a person and a Goku Uniform probably was not too fun.' Such kindness for a kid you don't know. Your father would be proud of that,' Sentokitsu spoke as the now Two Star Ichiro Hanzo stepped up on stage.

"I think so too. But I am still helping the enemy no matter how you look at it. This kid though he'll be something after all of this, while I'll just be that guy that stopped REVOCs," the teen spoke to his Kamui, ignoring the first part entirely.

'And saved the world,' the Kamui reminded why they were even on this crazy train to begin with.

"That too," he smiled as the round came to a decisive end.

"Honnoji fires back with a swift round win! What will happen now!" the PA guy continued to hype even though the second match was all but won.

' _Sorry dad. I'm helping REVOCs grow but trust me that will make my ending all of this even better,_ ' he made a promise to a long deceased man as the next round started and ended swiftly as it began." Which one of you is going up there next?" Shinko remarked as Ichiro came running down utterly overjoyed with the victory.

"I'll go," one of the faceless One Stars remarked running up to the waxy stage against finally a normal student of typical build.

"Thanks again Shinko I would have lost without it," the student began to remove the Two Star Goku Uniform. Behind him the Honnoji Student was bested in the first round of the match.

"Had they not cheated you would not have needed it," the black haired teenager sighed taking the Goku Uniform top from his subordinate. The shoes soon followed and Shinko accepted them without hesitation." Guess we've got to wait a little long to head home," Shinko rolled his eyes as the student he had sent up a few moments ago slipped into the winning strike.

"Care to give me a shot?" a No Star student stepped, up. It was obvious he was a No Star by the fact he was wearing a pure white suit like the opposing school. Through the mesh one could barely make out two emerald eyes and a mess of dark brown possibly black hair." Or are you going to keep me from that too?" the young man grabbed the foil from his belt laying the other two swords on the ground beside him.

"Shinsuke Wannatabe, yeah go ahead. You can't do any worst than he did," Shinko still in his socks slid the shoes over to the former Fencing Club leader." Wear those and you'll be golden, and if you want the top take it," he threw the Fencing Spec forward yet again its two stars shining as it was thrown through the air.

"I don't need you sympathy. And I certainly do not need this," with the end of the foil he caught the Two Star top throwing it back with a flick of the wrist." Now if you'd excuse me," Shinsuke, the disgraced former Fencing Club leader walked up white napkins put in the grooves of his shoes, it was almost unrecognizable but they were there.

"I didn't know Shinsuke was still at Honnoji Academy," one of the One Stars said from behind the Captain.

"I don't think he is after losing to the new cap," another said.

' _I really got to him. He risked everything to prove that he should be leader of the Fencing Club and frankly he should be. If Gamagori finds out though,_ ' Shinko had a chilling recollection of this morning where Gamagori simply locked up in that whip and he could not even budge.

The rounds were expertly fought. Unlike the prior rounds where the two sides tried to win instantly Shinsuke and his opponent danced up and down the stage matching blow for blow but never quite going in for the all important win. To outsiders its was like a work of art two blades constantly whipping through the air but never connecting with anything but another sword. To those in the know about fencing which was not a majority of people, it was an incredible physical and mental battle between two teenaged veterans of the craft.

The fight itself came down to the third round which went on for an impressive two minutes before the decisive strike. a poke under the opposing foil and into the midsection just below the sternum, an expert place. Shinsuke withdrew his blade tip from the opponent's midsection before tucking it back into his belt and leaving the stage professionally.

"If you gave them the chance you would see how well these students shine," Shinsuke remarked coldly to the Captain of the opposing team before walking out of the gymnasium.

After a handshake he was soon followed by the rest of the Fencing Club of which Shinko exited last, now staring a clipboard to go over the events that transpired. The bus was a chatter with how well they had done, under Shinsuke apparently they had to constantly go to a fifth match. Shinko marked that as a testament to the previous leader's desire for skill rather than outright victory.

* * *

When they did return to Honnoji a student stopped Shinko when he got off of the carrier." Sorry Captain, sir, Lady Satsuki would like to speak with you personally," the young man was nervous.

"All right," he remarked dropping the quiver of foils and sabres he had been carrying. He turned to the Fencing Club one last time a faint smile crossing his lips." You all did really well today. Hopefully that'll get you far," his eyes scanned for Shinsuke who was no where to be found a safety precaution to be sure.

* * *

Shinko entered Satsuki's quarters casually now with the Two Star Uniform draped over his shoulder and Sentokitsu the only clothing outside of his underwear. The Elite Four all looked at him with raised eyebrows as he hung the Two Star on a hook by the door opting not to give it to Soroi who was probably more capable. Shinko continued onward until he reached the center of the room, Murasama now appearing from the Kamui onto his back.

"Well Fencing Club Captain how did the meet in Hokkaido go," Satsuki said sipping from an ornate cup of tea. Shinko stood firm with a smile waiting slightly to see if he could get a rise out of the Student Council President. It did not work Satsuki was too professional for something like that to have any effect.

"Satsuki," a whip crashed across his back Gamagori providing it. It was a correction strike and even with the Kamui there it hurt like a son of a gun." L-lady Satsuki," he almost puked himself as he looked at her an said that." We won in four matches with only one failure. I have already submitted the records and adaptations of such to the Athletic Committee secretary," Shinko said with an almost refined look on his face.

"You got yourself a neat pet there monkey," Nonon Jakuzure laughed. Apparently, it would seem, that Shinsuke was not very prompt with the record release and the summary of the events that transpired at a meet.

"Please refrain from calling other students names," Inumuta said searching for the results on his computer.

"Shove it doggy!" the pink haired Elite Four member snickered sticking her tongue out.

"I am not his pet I am just doing my job," Shinko could not hold it any more frustration with the entire day boiled his blood. His left hand was reaching for the stud that activated his Kamui, frustration and aggression were the only things he could think about.' _I'm going to cut them all down to size,_ ' he went to press it in but found himself incapable.

'You are out-numbered fighting them now is suicide,' Sentokitsu reminded that all of them had a Three Star Goku Uniform and Satsuki had a Kamui.

"Ooh did I hurt your feelings? Grow up!" she stuck her tongue out continuing to provoke the Fencing Club's leader.

"Wow, there Kurosaki calm down. Nonon's annoying but going at her like that isn't smart," Sanageyama remarked popping open a can of something stronger than soda.

"I'm not someone you can boss around Uzu. You may be head of the Athletic Department but that does not make me one of your pawns," Shinko said through grit teeth staring back at Satsuki.

"Shinko Kurosaki, you are dismissed your cooperation is appreciated," Gamagori walked him through the large double doors before handing him a key once he exited." That is the key to your Two Star estate. It is located of course on the Two Star level of the city," the blonde giant said simply before shutting the doors.

* * *

"Rubbing some pretty high elbows aren't you," Aikuro, in his Mister Mikisugi garb, walked up slumped shoulders and all. Mikisugi was smiling almost gleefully a slight blush from alcohol present on his face.

"Yeah, not that I wanted to," Shinko sighed staring down at the key in his hand, it was golden with a emblem of two stars. Mikisugi saw this but just led him down the hallway away from any prying ears.

"I see," Mikisugi was now in his more youthful visage having hidden in a janitor closet with the student. Shinko was obviously weirded out by the choice of location, but Aikuro would not pick it for nothing." How long before you and Matoi have until you two go against each other?" the blue haired man asked staring at the golden key in the teen's hand.

"Don't know yet they didn't talk about that. Satsuki probably wants to lull me in and then throw me against Ryuko at the end," Shinko leaned against a ladder propped in the corner of the small room.

"Or right away as in tomorrow considering how livid Ryuko was when she saw you in that Goku Uniform," Aikuro smiled the blush of alcohol still present on his face.

"I'd let her shred this piece of trash too. If she's frustrated there is no reason why she shouldn't get that much," Shinko smiled holding tightly to the Fencing Spec in his hands.

"At least make look good if it does come down to that. Satsuki probably would take you as the type to let Ryuko batter you around if she was angry," Mikisugi in a whirl of motion was back into his old teacher gimmick.

"What do I do about this? I mean its a huge freaking house for only one guy to live in," he remarked as Sentokitsu looked up at him.

'A place like that would be essential for you to actually rest on something that is not a couch. You hide it well, but laying on the floor and benches over the course of the past few months has whittled you down,' the Kamui remarked having filtered through his host's blood.

"Hey be quiet everyone who offered a couch helped out a lot," the blue eyes teen yelled at his clothing.' _Though the Makanshoku's couch was like laying on a pile of rocks in fact it may have actually been easier to lay on a pile of rocks._ '

"Get some rest kid it may be the last solid amount of sleep you get for a while," the kindly old teacher laughed exiting with hunched back an disheveled blue hair as per normal.

'Just take advantage of it. Your dad would not be upset if he had the chance to sleep at a five star hotel made specifically to his liking,' Sentokitsu, even strictly against the dictatorship of the Kiryuin family, knew that a gift horse should never be looked in the mouth; even if it had the eyes of a snake.

"Fine, just remember if my blood gets fatty or salty or anything else for eating too much you'll have to deal with it," the human raced out of the janitor's closet and down the hallway.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed,_

 _~Herodan_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Conquering Hokkaido_**

* * *

Shinko entered the main lobby of Honnoji Academy expecting to see no one, but when he arrived there were two dozen people all suited up in Fencing Club attire, One Stars but still. They all turned as he entered the room their faceless bodies locking onto his Two Star Goku Uniform like a condor upon a dead bull.

"You're our new cap'n?" one of them exclaimed having seen Shinko before in courtyard without the Two Star uniform.

"Lame," another joined into the disbelief unknowing that the warrior taking charge was probably one of the most qualified to do so.

"Great, there goes our season. On the positive Uzu will have to find us a new-" the sound of a foil sword cutting through the air echoed through the chamber.

All three of the none believers soon looked down as their pants fell to the floor. Shinko appeared behind them foil in right hand as there belts split into dozens of tiny pieces. Red blushes lit their faces before they hustled off to find new belts and/ or string to hold their pants up.

"Don't bother coming back you won't make it in time," Shinko shouted down the hallway as the rest of the Fencing Club, now silent exited the lobby into the waiting carriers.

Shinko sat in the front unknowing of the posh black leather seat that was situated in the back of the glorified troop carrier. Those who had not lost their pants walked in and to their assigned seats one of which happened to be in sequence to the newly appointed captain. A Year One student sat down and looked at his shoes.

This teenager was not faceless in fact it was the opposite, he had a face and it brimmed in tears. Shinko looked over and the child looked up cool green eyes glowing with sadness or was it nervousness?

"You're okay right?" Shinko asked crossing right leg over left. He felt the Kamui under his Goku Uniform shift that way as well perfectly quiet for security sake.

The kid wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the new Club leader." Y-you're the new Club head right? We're going to lose," it was pessimism that struck Shinko the hardest and here it was again.

"Why do you think that?" the black haired youth asked staring at the One Star Student with a calmness in his eyes. This member did not say anything for a moment pondering the question.' _He's upset at me for winning? Man Satsuki knows how to screw up an entire generation doesn't she,_ ' the Fencing Club leader thought as the member cleared his throat again.

"B-Because we haven't had practice for two days," the teen grabbed the foil hooked to his belt, it looked dulled substantially when compare to Shinko's that had come with the Goku Uniform." Shinsuke had us do ten thousand strikes a week on a target to keep our skills and foils sharped but you haven't done any of that sir," he went on to say.

"Let's nip this in the butt real quick, I am a student not a superior. My name is Shinko Kurosaki, you and I are equal. Second how long had you been training with Shinsuke before he went full idiot and tried to fight me?" Shinko established some baselines before going onto a more serious question.

"Well, Shinko sir, we had been training with him for six whole months for this match," the student brought up but Shinko had only heard half of it after the sir part. Shinko placed a reaffirming hand upon the younger teen's shoulder a broad grin on his face.

"Six months huh? You know he was overworking you," the leader of the club said staring out the window Honnoji Academy and the city under it now in the rear view. He felt Sentokitsu clutch his body, but talking to him now would prove detrimental." Your foil's point is razor sharp this is not going to be an easy match, but you have to remember what and who you are doing this for," motivation radiated from the Atticus Kurosaki's only son but it stopped dead when he realized what he said as the next part." the glory of Honnoji Academy and Lady Satsuki," a chill filled his blood.

'Are you insane?' Sentokitsu's voice rose up to his wearer, but the previous still froze Shinko.

"You're right! We're going to win this for Lady Satsuki thank you," the green eyed kid with messy dark purple hair laughed punching his captain in the arm. Shinko took the blow no problem but still the words haunted him.

' _Why did I say it like that? She's the enemy,_ ' Shinko thought as Sentokitsu kept shouting at him from under the Goku Uniform. He placed a shaky right hand over the star at the center of the uniform to calm himself and the Kamui below." You're welcome all I'm doing is my job as captain," a grin crossed the Fencing Club chairs face.' _And making my stomach drop like I ate a ton of bricks,_ ' he finished internally.

"By the way my name is Ichiro Hanzo," the youth looked up with a grin a certain degree of trust falling upon the leader of the club.

"Nice to meet you," a sick feeling still filled Shinko's mouth but he remained strong on the outside.

* * *

'You are buying into her saying you won't throw the match aren't you?' the Kamui asked as they approached the Hokkaido High School. Shinko did not respond instead trying to focus his nerves on something.

"A little yeah. The entire ride I've been thinking about it," Shinko answered as the rest of the club members exited, all bearing the three sword of fencing on the belts around their waist. When he rose the One Stars conformed to the line the path out of the bus for respect." What if I can't throw the match does that make me a traitor to dad?" he questioned his clothing as the helmet materialized from the Goku Uniform yet again.

'That is something I do not know,' Sentokitsu responded as they entered the gymnasium. The crowd inside seemed ravenous as they walked through, streams of obscenities being spouted their way.

"She wants me to throw the match. I know she does," Shinko said gripping the foil around his belt as the two red stars on the mesh of his helmet glowed into existence." I'll prove her wrong here and now," he hopped onto the strip of raised floor, it was the finest cedar it had been bought for this even exclusively.

"So the new captain steps forward first. Guess that means I should too," a sneer almost came dumbly from across the large auditorium. Said owner of the sneer was six foot two with a jacketed set of muscles that pushed through the white clothing padding his body. Two locks of brown hair hung between his eyes that rest draped down his back in a mane-like configuration.

'This opponent will not be easy. Just because he's big does not mean he is slow,' the heirloom gave one last piece of advice as the opposing Fencing Club chair lowered the mask over his face.

"I know that much. Thanks buddy I can handle it from here," Shinko responded jokingly. This first bout was a typical foil match, two-of-three with a brief intermission if it went to the third round of the match.' _He's bigger than I expected but still this should be easy,_ ' Honnoji's newest club captain noted as the massive teenager shook the cedar platform by jumping onto it.

'I do believe you can,' the Kamui went quite afterwards.

"It appears this first match is the captains bout: To the right is Shinko Kurosaki, the Captain from Honnoji Academy," the Public Address announcer shouted to rile the fans even more. They were frenzied so much so that bottles were being thrown at the stage upon which he stood." And to the left our own Captain, Shun Hattori," the bottles that had been thrown at the stage were all impaled upon the Captain's trusted foil.

"Hope you're ready to lose," Shun snickered lowering the masked over his faced, the mesh blocking any emotion out. They both drew their foils and pointed them downward a neutral stance as the fifteen feet between them was established as the neutral zone.' _Li'l punk is going down,_ ' the rival Captain thought as Shinko's mask glowed with the two stars emblazoned on the mesh.

"Funny aren't you," Shinko held the blade down as the shot clock on the wall counted down. A shake riddled both hands as it ticked down past the ten second mark thought pouring through his head.' _She expects me to throw the match but what if she doesn't? If I win I could just be falling into a trap,_ ' that specific thought ran through his mind constantly as now five seconds remained.

"Begin!" the PA announcer shouted the crowd riled up and jumpy.

' _He's so slow,_ ' Shinko noted the footwork which to many would appear fast but with the enhancement of the Two Star Goku Uniform were slow. He swung under the initial strike and thrusted three jabs forward all hitting the mark around the chest of the brute.

A blur and then a poke with the end of a foil. That was all it took. The opposing Captain did not even see it coming but three holes were marked around his heart, where the jabs had all been precise. He looked down in awe as Shinko stared up spinning the foil around and pointing it back at the ground.

"It appears that this match is over! At the one second mark?!" the announcer addressed as the clock had stopped so suddenly." No my apologies there are still two rounds left, the guest have yet to claim the first match!" the crowd began to get even more feral, shouting louder obscenities and throwing food wrappers and food at the stage.

"Dumb luck that's the only way you could beat me," the opposing Captain spat drawing the sabre now from a quiver of blades presented to him. Shinko simply though and his sword morphed into the sabre, the benefits of a Goku Uniform.' _He has one of those Wukong Uniforms or whatever. Guess I could stack the deck some,_ ' Shun smirked as the food wrappers and bottles kept raining down upon the stage.

' _No I won't throw this match those kids look up to me, Satsuki if I play into your hands so be it I am winning this,_ ' Shinko gripped the sabre firmly its hilt chilling in his hands. Both blue eyes had been closed taking in the vibes of the arena without seeing them was beneficial a certain intuition allowing him to 'see' through the hail of food parts and beverages thrown his way." Believe what you want. I'm not even trying yet," in the heat of the moment Shinko's blood warmed substantially, the proof of a heated competition.

'Your blood is warm. I guess that means you are striving to win this,' Sentokitsu remarked as clock ticked down to zero. He got no response of course but Shinko's blood told the true definition.

"Begin!" the announcer said amidst the rain of trash upon the stage. The home Captain charged as Shinko remained there eyes closed senses keened on the environment around him.

'Fwap!' the blade of a sabre met another sabre. Shinko's eyes opened and Shun finally realized how screwed he was. Their blades made contact several more times over, but it was obvious who would win the exchange. One strike through another split the opposing sabre and poked the opponent at the same time it was over, victory Shinko.

"Again?! This is incredible our undefeated Captain has been beaten so simply! Honnoji scores one set in the match!" the announcer shouted as Shinko left stage helmet disappearing back into the Goku Uniform.

"Way to go Captain! Shinsuke wasn't even that good," Ichiro laughed pulling the helmet down over his face. He was the next match in the set, against a somehow even bigger lug from the defending Hokkaido High School.

"I dunno he hurt a lot when he got me," Shinko smirked as Sentokitsu's green eyes began to shine through the Goku Uniform.

"Good one," the first year rushed up to the stage holding foil in hand. This match was a foil specific bout hence why Ichiro went according to the records given to Shinko earlier in the day he was the best all around fencer on the team.

'Something is amiss look at the ring,' Sentokitsu said both green eyes locked onto the thin layer of something upon the stage.

"Wax? What for?" he asked staring at the thin membrane of white that had been placed on the stage and the strange adaptation to the shoes of the opposing fencer." They placed it there to cheat not that they need it I was just lucky to have a Goku Uniform," Shinko grabbed at his chin as Ichiro stumbled upon the less than bearable footing.

'So what are you going to do Captain?' the Kamui joked as the match began. Both fencers rushed up and down the surface but Ichiro was constantly struggling for any sort of balance.

"This round will go quick but I can help him out between them," Shinko sighed as the trash continued to pelt the stage and the wax began to do more damage to his teammate's balance. A quick thought entered his mind as the round came to a head a quick poke dead center ended it rather swiftly.

The PA announcer shouted something and the crowd was whipped into an even larger frenzy.

"Ichiro get down here," Shinko shouted calling a time out with a hand gesture. The official recognized it and brought the next round to a temporary halt. The student rushed down to his Captain, falling from the running motion to the floor. Luckily the helmet was there or else things would not have been so clean.

"Yes Captain?" the wax-covered youth questioned the leader of the club.

"Give me your shoes we only have a few more seconds on the time out," Shinko ordered and he was answered back by a pair of waxy shoes that obviously were not going to go in the next round." Take mine," Shinko hopped out of his Two Stars shoes, which had adapted cleats with spikes and a plastic paddle down the middle to prevent slipping.

"But they are a Two Star Goku Uniform part they are not compatible," the time left was minimal.

"They take this too," he removed his Goku Uniform top to reveal he was wearing his Kamui underneath albeit with Sentokitsu having shut eyes instead of two gleaming green ones." The pants are universal. The shoes and top are the only two things that really carry the power. So go up there and win," Shinko crossed both arms over his chest as the teen rapidly changed tops and shoes.

"Thanks Captain," he rushed back to the stage.

'I appreciate the fresh air,' the Kamui started off with after all being stuck between a person and a Goku Uniform probably was not too fun.' Such kindness for a kid you don't know. Your father would be proud of that,' Sentokitsu spoke as the now Two Star Ichiro Hanzo stepped up on stage.

"I think so too. But I am still helping the enemy no matter how you look at it. This kid though he'll be something after all of this, while I'll just be that guy that stopped REVOCs," the teen spoke to his Kamui, ignoring the first part entirely.

'And saved the world,' the Kamui reminded why they were even on this crazy train to begin with.

"That too," he smiled as the round came to a decisive end.

"Honnoji fires back with a swift round win! What will happen now!" the PA guy continued to hype even though the second match was all but won.

' _Sorry dad. I'm helping REVOCs grow but trust me that will make my ending all of this even better,_ ' he made a promise to a long deceased man as the next round started and ended swiftly as it began." Which one of you is going up there next?" Shinko remarked as Ichiro came running down utterly overjoyed with the victory.

"I'll go," one of the faceless One Stars remarked running up to the waxy stage against finally a normal student of typical build.

"Thanks again Shinko I would have lost without it," the student began to remove the Two Star Goku Uniform. Behind him the Honnoji Student was bested in the first round of the match.

"Had they not cheated you would not have needed it," the black haired teenager sighed taking the Goku Uniform top from his subordinate. The shoes soon followed and Shinko accepted them without hesitation." Guess we've got to wait a little long to head home," Shinko rolled his eyes as the student he had sent up a few moments ago slipped into the winning strike.

"Care to give me a shot?" a No Star student stepped, up. It was obvious he was a No Star by the fact he was wearing a pure white suit like the opposing school. Through the mesh one could barely make out two emerald eyes and a mess of dark brown possibly black hair." Or are you going to keep me from that too?" the young man grabbed the foil from his belt laying the other two swords on the ground beside him.

"Shinsuke Wannatabe, yeah go ahead. You can't do any worst than he did," Shinko still in his socks slid the shoes over to the former Fencing Club leader." Wear those and you'll be golden, and if you want the top take it," he threw the Fencing Spec forward yet again its two stars shining as it was thrown through the air.

"I don't need you sympathy. And I certainly do not need this," with the end of the foil he caught the Two Star top throwing it back with a flick of the wrist." Now if you'd excuse me," Shinsuke, the disgraced former Fencing Club leader walked up white napkins put in the grooves of his shoes, it was almost unrecognizable but they were there.

"I didn't know Shinsuke was still at Honnoji Academy," one of the One Stars said from behind the Captain.

"I don't think he is after losing to the new cap," another said.

' _I really got to him. He risked everything to prove that he should be leader of the Fencing Club and frankly he should be. If Gamagori finds out though,_ ' Shinko had a chilling recollection of this morning where Gamagori simply locked up in that whip and he could not even budge.

The rounds were expertly fought. Unlike the prior rounds where the two sides tried to win instantly Shinsuke and his opponent danced up and down the stage matching blow for blow but never quite going in for the all important win. To outsiders its was like a work of art two blades constantly whipping through the air but never connecting with anything but another sword. To those in the know about fencing which was not a majority of people, it was an incredible physical and mental battle between two teenaged veterans of the craft.

The fight itself came down to the third round which went on for an impressive two minutes before the decisive strike. a poke under the opposing foil and into the midsection just below the sternum, an expert place. Shinsuke withdrew his blade tip from the opponent's midsection before tucking it back into his belt and leaving the stage professionally.

"If you gave them the chance you would see how well these students shine," Shinsuke remarked coldly to the Captain of the opposing team before walking out of the gymnasium.

After a handshake he was soon followed by the rest of the Fencing Club of which Shinko exited last, now staring a clipboard to go over the events that transpired. The bus was a chatter with how well they had done, under Shinsuke apparently they had to constantly go to a fifth match. Shinko marked that as a testament to the previous leader's desire for skill rather than outright victory.

* * *

When they did return to Honnoji a student stopped Shinko when he got off of the carrier." Sorry Captain, sir, Lady Satsuki would like to speak with you personally," the young man was nervous.

"All right," he remarked dropping the quiver of foils and sabres he had been carrying. He turned to the Fencing Club one last time a faint smile crossing his lips." You all did really well today. Hopefully that'll get you far," his eyes scanned for Shinsuke who was no where to be found a safety precaution to be sure.

* * *

Shinko entered Satsuki's quarters casually now with the Two Star Uniform draped over his shoulder and Sentokitsu the only clothing outside of his underwear. The Elite Four all looked at him with raised eyebrows as he hung the Two Star on a hook by the door opting not to give it to Soroi who was probably more capable. Shinko continued onward until he reached the center of the room, Murasama now appearing from the Kamui onto his back.

"Well Fencing Club Captain how did the meet in Hokkaido go," Satsuki said sipping from an ornate cup of tea. Shinko stood firm with a smile waiting slightly to see if he could get a rise out of the Student Council President. It did not work Satsuki was too professional for something like that to have any effect.

"Satsuki," a whip crashed across his back Gamagori providing it. It was a correction strike and even with the Kamui there it hurt like a son of a gun." L-lady Satsuki," he almost puked himself as he looked at her an said that." We won in four matches with only one failure. I have already submitted the records and adaptations of such to the Athletic Committee secretary," Shinko said with an almost refined look on his face.

"You got yourself a neat pet there monkey," Nonon Jakuzure laughed. Apparently, it would seem, that Shinsuke was not very prompt with the record release and the summary of the events that transpired at a meet.

"Please refrain from calling other students names," Inumuta said searching for the results on his computer.

"Shove it doggy!" the pink haired Elite Four member snickered sticking her tongue out.

"I am not his pet I am just doing my job," Shinko could not hold it any more frustration with the entire day boiled his blood. His left hand was reaching for the stud that activated his Kamui, frustration and aggression were the only things he could think about.' _I'm going to cut them all down to size,_ ' he went to press it in but found himself incapable.

'You are out-numbered fighting them now is suicide,' Sentokitsu reminded that all of them had a Three Star Goku Uniform and Satsuki had a Kamui.

"Ooh did I hurt your feelings? Grow up!" she stuck her tongue out continuing to provoke the Fencing Club's leader.

"Wow, there Kurosaki calm down. Nonon's annoying but going at her like that isn't smart," Sanageyama remarked popping open a can of something stronger than soda.

"I'm not someone you can boss around Uzu. You may be head of the Athletic Department but that does not make me one of your pawns," Shinko said through grit teeth staring back at Satsuki.

"Shinko Kurosaki, you are dismissed your cooperation is appreciated," Gamagori walked him through the large double doors before handing him a key once he exited." That is the key to your Two Star estate. It is located of course on the Two Star level of the city," the blonde giant said simply before shutting the doors.

* * *

"Rubbing some pretty high elbows aren't you," Aikuro, in his Mister Mikisugi garb, walked up slumped shoulders and all. Mikisugi was smiling almost gleefully a slight blush from alcohol present on his face.

"Yeah, not that I wanted to," Shinko sighed staring down at the key in his hand, it was golden with a emblem of two stars. Mikisugi saw this but just led him down the hallway away from any prying ears.

"I see," Mikisugi was now in his more youthful visage having hidden in a janitor closet with the student. Shinko was obviously weirded out by the choice of location, but Aikuro would not pick it for nothing." How long before you and Matoi have until you two go against each other?" the blue haired man asked staring at the golden key in the teen's hand.

"Don't know yet they didn't talk about that. Satsuki probably wants to lull me in and then throw me against Ryuko at the end," Shinko leaned against a ladder propped in the corner of the small room.

"Or right away as in tomorrow considering how livid Ryuko was when she saw you in that Goku Uniform," Aikuro smiled the blush of alcohol still present on his face.

"I'd let her shred this piece of trash too. If she's frustrated there is no reason why she shouldn't get that much," Shinko smiled holding tightly to the Fencing Spec in his hands.

"At least make look good if it does come down to that. Satsuki probably would take you as the type to let Ryuko batter you around if she was angry," Mikisugi in a whirl of motion was back into his old teacher gimmick.

"What do I do about this? I mean its a huge freaking house for only one guy to live in," he remarked as Sentokitsu looked up at him.

'A place like that would be essential for you to actually rest on something that is not a couch. You hide it well, but laying on the floor and benches over the course of the past few months has whittled you down,' the Kamui remarked having filtered through his host's blood.

"Hey be quiet everyone who offered a couch helped out a lot," the blue eyes teen yelled at his clothing.' _Though the Makanshoku's couch was like laying on a pile of rocks in fact it may have actually been easier to lay on a pile of rocks._ '

"Get some rest kid it may be the last solid amount of sleep you get for a while," the kindly old teacher laughed exiting with hunched back an disheveled blue hair as per normal.

'Just take advantage of it. Your dad would not be upset if he had the chance to sleep at a five star hotel made specifically to his liking,' Sentokitsu, even strictly against the dictatorship of the Kiryuin family, knew that a gift horse should never be looked in the mouth; even if it had the eyes of a snake.

"Fine, just remember if my blood gets fatty or salty or anything else for eating too much you'll have to deal with it," the human raced out of the janitor's closet and down the hallway.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed,_

 _~Herodan_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Snipe_**

* * *

Three days passed between the No-Tardy Day and the present and yet it felt like forever. Every time Shinko would even attempt to approach Ryuko, even now that he was not wearing the Goku Uniform, she would push away, say an obscenity, and then disappear into the faceless horde.

'You are sullen, your blood has less carbohydrates in it,' Sentokitsu noted as they prepared to leave the mansion established for Two Star students.

"A little bit yeah. I'm trying to do the right thing and yet Ryuko is just not getting it!" he sighed readying to leave out of the door. When it opened a needle shot down barely missing his Kamui sleeve and more importantly his hand.

'Left rooftop, three o'clock,' the Kamui informed having seen the trajectory of the needle as it fired from the gun.

Shinko grabbed at the stud in his glove pressing it in swiftly. As per the first few transformation he stood cloaked in a mystical light that hid the rather private parts of his naked frame all the while fresh blood traveled through every thread. A beast of pure green fire rose up from the depths behind him and gorged, red threads tying around his frame.

"Life Fiber: Fusion! Kamui Sentokitsu!" and with that he was transformed and already bolting through the Two Star district towards the rooftop opposite.

' _Crud,_ ' the shooter hissed internally rushing across the roofs with sniper rifle in hands. A mowhawk raised above his head but other than that not much more could be made out aside from the leather jacket covering his shoulders.' _I can't outrun a Kamui but anyone wearing one is threat to themselves and everyone else,_ ' he turned and fired out another round the muzzle flare hiding his face.

"No!" the green bladed katana upon Shinko's back blurred through the air meeting the round in a clash that did not cut through. The needle in fact provided enough time for the fleeing gunman to throw a thimble that detonated three times over.

'He's getting away,' Sentokitsu said, narrowing his eyes through the thick smog that had come across the rooftop where they stood.

"Damn!" a wide slash sent a green wall of energy forward but there was nothing the sniper was already gone. Shinko slumped down against the chimney of the house they were resting on." He got away," Shinko sighed as the Kamui deactivated sensing the urgency in his wearer's blood.

'Yes but not for a lack of trying that detonation provided a great smokescreen. If it had hit directly we would have been far worst off,' Sentokitsu said with optimism.

"Doesn't matter I was too slow. We need to start training more if we are going to fight against some Shooting Club goof," the teen descended from the roof with a hop both feet kicking up what littler dust the well maintained street had left.

* * *

 _ **Honnoji Academy(Three hours later)**_

"Sen-i-Soshitsu!" the red Scissor Sword had bisected the Biology Club in one fell swing. Attached to a wall in thick metal chains sat Mako Makanshoku, who was wide-eyed at the display. To her right and left the two vice-captains of the Biology Club both of which had been stripped of their Goku Uniforms by the all important swing of the red highlighted girl in the doorway.

"Woah, Ryuko you really are something!" Mako laughed now freed from the chains by Senketsu's wearer. Ryuko turned in the doorway with a broad smile on her face as if to point out it was nothing really.

"Don't worry about it Mako. You'd do the same for me," Ryuko laughed before exiting the small lab where her best friend had been chained up like some sort of test animal.' _Satsuki, you are sick bitch. Trying to gut Mako like that! I swear that I'll enjoy beating the answers out of you!_ ' she gripped both hands as Senketsu deactivated.

'You used our power very well in there Ryuko. You and Mako surely have bonded,' Senketsu had tried, and failed, to get Ryuko to put a spin on the events surrounding the other Kamui wearer on their side but she did not.

"The Makanshoku's and you are all I have. Protecting that and finding out who killed dad are my biggest drives here," she smiled as Mako rushed out of the door having been distracted by the gerbils and such that were resting within the lab." Hey, Mako guess we should head back to class now," Ryuko laughed again as they stepped out into the main hall.

They walked past a series of plate glass windows failing to see the muzzle aimed at them from the other side of the building.

* * *

 _ **From a rooftop...**_

"Two things you should know about me. One: I never miss my mark. Two: I hate to be disturbed," it was the mowhawked man from before this time with the cross hairs lined on Ryuko Matoi's chest, more specifically on Senketsu's scarf. Behind him a group of Honnoji Students, all One Stars trying to repair the damage his combat boots had done to the flowerbed from which he took aim.

"You should know something 'bout us too! We don't like trespassers in our garden!" someone important strolled out casually arms tucked behind the strange box on his back two stars gleaming along his chest and a rainbow of color reflecting in the blue lensed glasses upon his face. This was the Gardening Club head:" Name's Kusanosuke Yaguruma! And you don't belong here!" he shouted as the One Stars rushed in.

The sniper seemed to be peeved, but yet he remained still as the horde encroached. Two guns were kicked up from two holsters around his waist each in the shape of mini-sewing machine, their butts slammed hard into every students face. The sniper turned and fired behind his back at the wall of now angry students dozens of tiny needles ringing around the stars on their chest destroying the uniforms like Swiss cheese.

"Tsumugu Kinagase not that you are going to remember it," the two guns were aimed and fired but a wall of plants reached up and deflected the two rounds dying in the process. Tsumugu dodged left as a giant hydrangea sprouted from the ground brought by the green thumbs of the Goku Uniform, which quite litterally had green thumbs. He turned throwing a lighter forward from his left jacket pocket burning it to the ground." I don't care how many plants you have, my matches and lighters aren't going to run out anytime soon," Kinagase sneered drawing a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it with the lighter he used to burn the plant.

"Why you!" the Two Star charged.

* * *

 _ **One minute later...**_

He laid there unconscious Goku Uniform pinned down by the strange ammunition launched from the guns. Kinagase laid back onto his belly taking aim now at the courtyard which was filled with faceless One Stars and Ryuko Matoi, who was strolling with best friend Mako towards a different part of the building.

' _Here she comes,_ ' he twisted his right index finger around the trigger carefully not trying to push it in. Kinagase made sure that his open eyes looked dead center down the scope and at his target, the cross-hairs locking onto Senketsu's scarf.' _If she wants to fight I'll have no other choice than to finish this,_ ' the end of the barrel gleamed in a ray of the sun.

The sound of a bullet or the substitute of one rocketed out from an opposing rooftop its gleaming end heading forward.

* * *

'Twing!' a sword sung out and blocked it, a red glimmer appearing from the end of the blade. Ryuko turned and pushed Mako behind her instantly grabbing the clip on her left hand and pulling.

"-Kamui Senketsu!" she charged forward Scissor Blade drawn back and body now clothed in the Kamui. Several rounds fired from the building top but they were all slashed or batted away without effort as Ryuko pressed onto the ground and sprung up. With a leap of sheer volume she soared to the edge of the roof heel drilling through the end of the gun.

"You aren't to smart are you," she remarked kicking the gun off of the rooftop and down to the courtyard below where it broke. The sniper however smiled taking out a lighter and cigarette. Unnerved she raised the blade and aimed it at the man's nose, he simply shrugged and lit the cigarette.

"Neither are you," a left knee rose and threw the blade out of place giving Kinagase time to swing a right forearm into Ryuko's chin stunning her and providing the space needed. He rolled, pulled out two handguns, and fired both until their barrels no longer could flash with ammunition. To his surprise the red blade had every single needle jabbed into it which with a light tap fell out.

'You're precision has gotten better,' Senketsu noted having seen this capability for the first time.

"I need to keep everyone safe," Ryuko noted that the gun had been aimed at where her and Mako were standing. Tsumugu smiled flicking the ash away from the cigarette before taking another inhale.

"With a Kamui? Ain't happening," he charged. She swung the blade but with the accuracy of a true marksmen he slid under it and drove a right hand into her face stumbling the girl to the edge of the building. With a left hand he tried to toss her from the building but two hands wrapped around his arm and a knee got him in the midsection, rather close to below the belt.

"How do you know about Senketsu?" Ryuko inquired, bringing the sword back from the crook of her right elbow and pointing it at the man. He smiled faintly before throwing a another left hand forward this time it was blocked by the broad sword and a right of Ryuko's own threw him through the air.

"None of your business. All I know is you should take it off," he charged two new magazines filling the empty guns at his waist.

The rounds cut through the air at almost ludicrous speed some caught Ryuko across the face, others glanced off of Senketsu, and others still were outright misses. Whenever Ryuko would throw a hand a needle would aim at it forcing her to retreat while the opposition took full stride and drove a right or left into her abdomen. When she would swing the blade it seemed to late as a knee or boot had already caught her cheek, either left or right.

Kinagase spun and threw the butt of his gun into her face before aiming the second at Senketsu's eye. The Kamui watched as the trigger clutched but nothing came out instead it looked as if a round had slipped through it and jammed up the mechanism.

' _Damn it! Aikuro!_ ' he hissed flipping back all the while taking aim at Ryuko with the other gun which also was jammed, but she did not know that. Ryuko's blade double in size a razor's gleam of light filtering across the sharp side of it.

"Scissor Sword: Decapitation Mode!" she rushed forward readying to bring the weapon forward through what she thought was a Goku Uniform. Tsumugu grinned grabbing what looked like a spool of thread from his waist its fuse sparking to life instantly.

'Ready Ryuko?' Senketsu questioned sensing the rapidness in his wearer's heart. This battle was intense for its brevity and the fact the human was not wearing any enhancement proved even more puzzling.

"Finishing Move: Sen-i-Soshitsu!" the blade almost struck him when the explosion went off.

When the sword lashed through the cloud vanished, but so had the opposition. Ryuko looked for any sign of the fighter that had matched her, it was not there not even the spool had remained its detonation functioned perfectly.

'Got away,' Senketsu noted staring at the certain window of a very certain teacher. Inside was a mowhawked man with a cigarette lit, definitely the same guy.

"No, just slipped into a teacher's room," Ryuko had also seen that the fighter was right there but by the time she'd get there even by jumping from the rooftop Kinagase would be gone." We kept Mako safe," she smiled taking the small victory for what it was.

'That we did,' though outright happy, Senketsu knew deep down that they were the targets. Ryuko did too, even her blood said that an excess amount of adrenaline flowing through it.

* * *

 _ **Satsuki's Chamber...**_

"That sniper showed up again this time he got one of the Gardening Club chairs," Inumuta remarked bringing up the security footage on the gigantic screen that sat behind Satsuki's chair. It was green tinted but it had value as it showed Kinagase litterally burning down the garden.

"Hey, its mowhawk again. Why'd he do that to my garden? The monkey is the only one that tried to fight him last time," Jakuzure sighed staring at the burned and trampled flowerbed on the screen. It truly was her job to care about things like this but seeing her garden, which had been tended to for over a year now, burned to a crisp infuriated her.

"These nudist fools are getting more and more bold," Satsuki remarked staring as Ryuko came up to the rooftop. The red-highlighted teen had spunk but this opponent was no less than extraordinary, managing to get her on the ropes.' _Interesting. Capable of fighting a Kamui without the need of a Goku Uniform,_ ' Satsuki noted as Sanageyama stood up.

"Ya know Lady Satsuki, Kurosaki has nothing better to do I can send him out there to try and find this guy," the Athletic Club director yawned stretching, even at noon tiredness of doing nothing but training could get to one.

"No, you and your little tricks haven't worked monkey," Nonon stuck out her tongue and stood up, large white boots clicking against the floor. She bowed before her queen and then looked up again a totally different look of respect and admiration on her face." I will send the Art and Origami Clubs out to find him," she said respectively.

"You little snake! How can you send paper and paint to stop someone that lit up the garden like a candle? Every heard of burning paper?" Sanageyama snapped angrily. He was normally pretty cool but Nonon Jakuzure knew how to pluck his nerves in all the wrong ways, enough to make him lash out angrily.

"Both of you quiet down! Lady Satsuki is trying to think!" Gamagori yelled, an irony that had yet to fall upon him. Both sat down sticking tongues out at one another before glaring away at opposite sides of the room.

"Jakuzure, send them out at once. Sanageyama patrol the outer perimeter of the school and make sure that if he is still here that there is not way out," the heiress to the entirety of REVOCs Corps informed. She truly was a prodigy in everything including planning, which made the head of Research and Strategy rather peeved.

"Yes, Lady Satsuki," they both bowed before leaving albeit still angry at one another.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing with the sniper?" Ryuko burst through the door to find a certain Fencing Club captain yelling the same thing. Shinko was peeved it was ridiculous, once he was told by one of his No Star students what they saw.

"I hope you can understand I am the only reason either of you are still alive," the teacher sighed grabbing a book from his desk casually as if the students were not even there. Both of them growled as Mako came rushing down the hall sliding by the door on the polished floor.

"I don't give a damn he was trying to shoot me!" once again both teenager's were on the same track yelling the same thing. Aikuro smiled flipping past the first page of the book reading its characters carefully.

"Hey wait!" a 'Hallelujah' echoed through the room. Mako stepped up into the room arms held above her head pointing towards the heavens." Whatcha guys talking about?" she smiled dumbly.

"Just some rogue someone that tried to shoot me!" Shinko shouted loudly directed at his teacher.' _Ryuko's still tense over there? Does she really think I a traitor?_ ' he thought inwardly as Mikisugi gave them another glance.

"We'll discuss this later. I presume at your place mister Kurosaki after all four, or was it five, thousand square feet are pretty lonely for a teenager alone," Aikuro remarked staring through the book's pages. Ryuko's jaw nearly floored, four thousand square feet more than enough for every member of the Makanshoku family to have their own room and everything.

"Four thousand square feet huh. Selling out must have its perks," Ryuko turned her nose up at him as if he smelled bad. Shinko looked down at his Kamui.

"If you gave me a minute to explain everything!" he growled as Mako looked at both of them with curious glances.

"Whatever," she went to walk away only for a long green blade to stop her.

"I know you want to kill me right now. But it'd be wise for the three of us to go together after all you got messed up more than you are letting on against him," he smiled lightly.

'It will also give you-him-time to explain things,' both Sentokitsu and Senketsu said simultaneously using the right pronoun.

"Fine. If you try anything I swear I'll cut you in half," Ryuko grit angrily shoulder slumping sadly.

* * *

The three of them started to walk down the hallway where they quickly walked into walls that had been painted like those of the hall.

"Damn those freaking Two Stars," Shinko frowned staring out at the wall a man dressed in artist smock and white clothes beneath it. Two stars shined out in a rainbow hue from his top and danced briefly before fading away.

"Friend of yours?" Ryuko asked drawing up the Scissor Sword from the case on her back. Ryuko kept Mako between her and Shinko who had drawn the sword from his sheath.

"Not at all he's the reason why you hate me so much now," those words filled the air briefly before a dozen razor sharp origami swans shot through the window each cutting their exposed flesh." And this one I've never seen before," Shinko turned and looked at the green suited paper person, who was currently folded up into one of the green paper swans.

"Whatever. I'm going to shred both of them now!" she yanked at the cord on the red glove and the syringe bored into her skin.

'Here we go again Ryuko,' Senketsu spoke all the while being cloaked in a field of small red stars that twinkled brightly like rubies.

Blood lit up every thread, stitching its way up and down the length of her body. A light boomed beneath these threads a Life Fiber power flooded out in a spiral of light that matched that of flames.

"Life Fiber: Synchronize!" she shouted, the voice of Senketsu echoing the words behind her

She stood there cloaked in white light as a red thread twisted its way around her body. Flames breached from behind her in the form a grand orange monster with a single eye. It clamped down upon her in a massive roar of fire and sound covering her in the flames.

"Kamui Senketsu!" both of her gear shaped eyes open their blue burning with power and pride. The revealing attire did not bother her anymore, instead she went straight for a slash to find that it cut through canvas.

"Tsk tsk. Cutting up art is not allowed her," a large glob of paint came her way but a blade harmonized in green stars butchered it before it could reached her.

Shinko stood there pressing the stud in transforming. Stars of green reached up and down him swirling like a tornado as his clothes changed into a combat form. Red thread took place of black jeans and loose red top. Two burning eyes of fire appearing wider now on his chest as fiery pillar boomed out behind him.

"Life Fiber: Fusion!" the flames completely consumed him as the clothing beneath changed into something better.

Green eyes opened wide upon his chest and a flare of light rocketed out from him.

"Kamui Sentokitsu!" Shinko's words roared out like a pack of wolves before the blade's harmonized flames shattered the paint.

"It would be nice for a little help here! Tatamu!" the Art Club leader shouted as a hundred paper swans rushed forward at insane speed. The two opposing teen's shredded them before they could even get close.

"It would also be nice if you helped," Tatamu Otte shouted form returning to that of a human, green switching for purple colored paper. Two blades of folded paper emerged from his uniform drifting down to his sides sharpening at the end.

"Look I'll take Picasso over there. You can handle the human paper," Shinko charged eyes narrowing on his target. Paint red, white, black, and yellow all sprouted up from the ground in blades that stabbed at the teenager but failed to touch him. The last ditch was a wall of paint that hardened into what it was drawn to be, a boulder.

Shinko flipped down as Ryuko slashed clean through her opponent's Goku Uniform with ease. Sentokitsu's wearer flinched at the sound of the Nexus Thread being absorbed it made, him feel weaker now than ever thanks to the fact he was still fighting.

* * *

'She's far more proficient than you are,' the Kamui reminded staring at the way she handled the Scissor Blade.

"Shut up! I get that much, she doesn't have that much experience either," his nose crinkled as a boulder of black paint was drawn over his head by the Two Star-emblazoned paintbrush in his opponent's hand.' _He's right she has so much more technique than I do. The worst part is I actually took something to learn how to wield a sword while she just swung it without training,_ ' he dashed forward dodging the boulder and aiming for his opponent's chest.

A suit of armor appeared around him the blade glancing off as if it had struck steel. Shinko rolled as a mace was painted upon the Art Club leader's hand. It smashed down to the tiled floor and broke it but it missed Atticus' son by a few feet. The green sword sung up to meet the mace which stopped it entirely.

"My Michelangelo Spec is far more useful than the Van Gogh don't you think?" Nichi laughed drawing a blade three times as long as the Murasama upon the ground where it became solid, its glow as shiny silver." I was going for the sniper. But I think I'll shred you first!" he charged and swung only to find it stopped by a very ticked off right hand off his opponent.

"Funny but the thing is wielding a sword in one thing using it correctly is another," Shinko's left hand arced up Murasama splitting the painted sword apart like it was nothing. The right hand that had guarded now punched through the face mask, the Kamui's strength boosted somehow.

* * *

"Aren't you going to help him?" Mako asked wide-eyes as Shinko's next punch hit a solid shield, bouncing off with a cry of pain.

'She is not wrong Ryuko. You may be angry at him but he is fighting for our cause. Unless you did not take what he said earlier as fact,' Senketsu remarked as Shinko's right hand met that of a large metal boxing glove-like shape throwing him backward.

"No, he can handle himself. Look at what he did to the Fencing Club captain, something is slowing him down," Ryuko answered quickly to both the Kamui and her best friend.

'Are you sure?' Senketsu was worried.

"Really is he that strong?" Mako looked at him differently, as a right hand threw the Kamui and its black haired wearer into a wall the drywall falling away.

"Yeah, watch this," Ryuko cupped both hands around her mouth. She had seen the carnage he caused in the gymnasium and the damage against Sanageyama even though that was probably a fluke." Stop trying and head back to you little mansion on the hill it suits you better! Guess you are spineless, just how Satsuki likes 'em," Ryuko's bang dangled over her left eye as the Two Star Art Club captain was pushed across the hallway armor falling apart.

* * *

"Spineless!" Shinko sat up hand still extended from where it had broke clean through the armor." I am not spineless!" star of green light raced up and down along the young warrior's entire Kamui finally bursting out of the wall in a beam of light.

'What are you doing? Our power has gone up substantially!' Sentokitsu looked stunned as the Murasama morphed from a katana into a broad sword with a long chain extending from the hilt.

"I don't know but it sure as hell is for the best!" he charged in a blur from the hole in the wall and brought the chained sword down upon his foe's armor, which in reality was paint, it shattered in a green blur. Nichi Masuda turned and tried to paint something else but a foot covered in a black boot stomped it into dust." Not today!" the chain wrapped around the Two Star's right wrist and drew him back to his feet.

It extended as Shinko flipped over his foe the sword's green edge igniting with stars. It sharpened as the chain began to reel in the opposing Two Star club captain.

'I see. We've adapted to the situation. Your father truly was a genius,' Sentokitsu remarked as the blade, three feet plus of solid green metal-like Life Fibers spun around in its wielder's hand.

"And now let's show them all the proof of it!" he yanked on the chain and drew his foe in faster than the retracting the sword arcing forward in a shimmering star." Finishing Move!" it slashed horizontally across the club captain's back and then vertically down the front." Murasama!" the slashed morphed into a triad one either side before the Goku Uniform exploded into cloth shreds leaving the captain there naked.

Nichi's Nexus Thread swam through the air towards Ryuko. It melted into Senketsu a moment later a pressure of power riding through that Kamui as well. Shinko turned and walked towards her broad sword: Murasama draped over his shoulder in a new scabbard.

* * *

"I'm not spineless Matoi got that?" Shinko carried a determination in his words that hit Ryuko like a raging semi. She smiled at him as both of their Kamui deactivated, the Murasama remaining in broad sword form.

"Always have, but I needed something to snap you out of that routine of yours," she laughed.

'As I speculated her Kamui can talk with her as well. It must have told her that your body was actually weaker now than just few days ago even if you have eaten better food,' Sentokitsu noted as Ryuko and Mako began to walk.

"You think so?" Shinko said noticing the Ryuko was looking down at Senketsu like he usually looked down upon Sentokitsu.

Of course that was until all of the windows along the hall burst and it filled with smoke.

* * *

 _What a clincher there at the end! This chapter was really fun to write because it was inspired by my favorite episode in the early parts of Kill la Kill of course now we move into the second half of that episode next chapter so buckle up!_

 _~Herodan3_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Snipe(Part 2)_**

* * *

Honnoji's hall was choked with the black fog a figure moving through it with deadly intent. Sounds of gloved fists meeting skin echoed through the cloud but when a push of air cleared it out no one was there except for Shinko. He glared about to where Ryuko had been standing not a single sign of her anywhere to be seen.

"Damn where'd she go?" he grit staring down at his Kamui which was just as confused as he was.

'This is strange I would have never expected anyone to get a drop on all of us like that. Ryuko is probably in trouble,' Sentokitsu remarked green eyes examining everything trying to see if anyone was there.

' _That explosion came from the outside. Must be that sniper again,_ ' he shouted internally before rushing down the hallway. They had just reconciled losing one as vital to his cause as Ryuko would be crushing to say the least.

* * *

"You again?" Ryuko rolled across the tiled floor dodging a strike from the musclebound sniper. Her red heels slid up against the wall as he charged again she spun out of the way and twisted the blade backwards her blind stabbed missed and bit into the concrete as a left hand grazed her face, blood spilled from a newly opened wound running down the right side of her rounded face.' _Shit that hurt,_ ' she winced avoiding the next strike and preparing a blow with the Scissor Sword.

'He's versatile more so than anyone else we've fought here,' Senketsu informed as her slash was blocked by a short dagger-like blade that had been removed from the commando's left boot just before impact.

"So what he can't dodge forever!" another slash rained down a pressurized blade of air blasting out from the cut but missing by a hair's width. He charged kicking the blade up from its hanging position before drilling Ryuko across the face with another left jab, a red welt forming seconds later. He threw another punch but it was blocked hastily by a sword swing the metal blocking the blow with a swooshing sound.

'This is bad Ryuko. His skill is putting him above our strength,' the Kamui informed his wearer as a right hand met the blade again pushing her dug in heels back through the tiles.

"Then we just have to hit harder!" She brought the blade up closer delivering a powerful kick that hurled the man across the room and into a stall door. The door was busted from its hinges and the man's back had to be aching but Tsumugu Kinagase did not stay down.

* * *

"Matoi!" he screamed running through the hallway closest to Mikisugi's room. Kamui activated senses alerted her still could not find anything that even came close to Ryuko. Students stared at him funny as he pushed every classroom door open trying to find her.

'She's not even on this floor anymore. That smoke was only up for a few seconds how far could they have gotten?' Shinko's Kamui deduced as they stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Down or up?" he questioned staring at the nearest stairway.

'Down it'd be a lot easier to take her down from the side of the building than up it,' Sentokitsu reminded. With a nod Shinko ran off towards the stairs.

* * *

"Damn," she hissed spitting a small trail of blood from her mouth as his right boot found its way into her solar plexus. Three needles then were fired into her back as the same boot pressed against the small of it.

'He's precise. Those shots if I were not protecting you probably would have killed you,' Senketsu sounded frustrated as another kick dove into her gut, air pushing from her lungs.

Kinagase hefted her up and began to go to town. Right hands caught her along the face, her best guard was proving ineffective as the strikes blistered out. When she managed to cover up the right side, a left bashed against the corresponding kidney and began to pelt her open side with heavy blows.

'You can't keep taking these hits Ryuko,' Senketsu reminded again as another heavy blow lifted her from the ground.

'Thwam!' a right hand found its way over the Scissor and into Ryuko's face, bashing her against the bathroom wall. The guy was just that good he managed to implement offense with short ranged shots to the back. Senketsu's fortification was fading out fast with each blow.

"You don't get it that Kamui is using you," another right this time it was caught and bent back as a right knee doubled the larger individual over. Kinagase stumbled back a taste of iron filling his mouth in specks. Tsumugu glared up throwing a violent punch forward, it was caught and twisted back behind him while a boot pushed him away into the wall of the bathroom where they were fighting.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" the red blade raced up ward but a gun was swung horizontally out and stopped it entirely. Ryuko grit as Tsumugu pushed her backwards into one of the stall doors, which was the only thing keeping her from falling down.

'Ryuko, we have to get out of here. You are running out of blood,' the Kamui commented too late as they were kicked through the door by the bottom of a military-style boot.

"Screw that! This punk is trying to hurt us," she leaped up from the tiled floor and threw a right handed punch, it was caught and the gun's barrel flashed the needle digging into Senketsu's left sleeve as they tried to pull away. Ryuko rolled under the next shot and got into the open portion of the bathroom Scissor Sword raised defensively.

"Are you hurt?" she questioned noticing that the needle was still jabbing out of her left bicep. There was no response as the sniper turned and fired another round, it was marksmen accurate, threading through gap of the Scissor Blade and into Ryuko's chest, in the very little fabric that had been there.

'I'll survive but at this rate we'll be too fatigued to go on,' Senketsu remarked as another flare left the end of the handgun and shot forward. It cut across her hand pinning the glove to the brick wall behind her.

Kinagase frowned drawing back a right hand. It hit her square across her face and opened another small wound, the glove had some sort of razor edging to it. Another caught her abdomen the flesh splitting away there as well, a thin red line dribbling down from it. His gun was aimed now at her other arm which was cradling her stomach. It fired with enough accuracy to throw it against the wall as well the red blade hitting the floor with a low 'clang'.

A right hand burned across her other cheek forming a massive welt and leaving a bloody cut across it as another clip loaded into the semi-automatic weapon. The entire clip emptied pinning her to the wall at every available point of Life Fibers. Kinagase grit as she still struggled to get through the needles.

"See what that Kamui is making you do? You shouldn't be fighting me!" Tsumugu tried to defend his actions but Ryuko pushed on arms tensing with veins as her body leaned slightly forward.

"Blow it out your ass! Senketsu means the world to me, he's my friend, and if you are trying to kill him I'm going to fight you until I can't anymore," her teeth were locked together and the words came out muffled but they carried power. Senketsu on the other hand was feeling deathly weak, the needles were jamming the signals within him.

' _I'm Ryuko's friend. She's treating me like a friend!_ ' Senketsu though as she pulled within his confines unfortunately the power was worthless as it was blocked before it could get to her.

"It, not he, is eating you! How long do you think you can go before he'll drain your body dry?" Kinagase reeled back and threw another punch Ryuko's head bobbed and it slammed into the wall behind her a crack running along the impact site.' _She's still moving so freely even with so many rounds embedded in her what type of will does she have?_ ' he wondered while his mowhawk bobbed.

Ryuko pulled her left arm free but felt faint her energy suddenly cut in half. Senketsu's sole eye was dulling as she tried to free the other, their connection was barely existent." Senketsu help me out here!" she yelled to her ally but the words came across as far away.

'I can barely hear you Ryuko! Please don't fight anymore!' Senketsu yelled but his words also were muffled by the imaginary distance between them. She struggled and he could do nothing but watch as Tsumugu pointed the end of a gun in her forehead.

"I'm sorry but if you continue to fight on like this. I have no choice but to end you as well," Kinagase's face remained stern, his index finger pulled the trigger

* * *

"Ryuko!" Shinko was bolting around the building as fast as he could. That explosion was not enough to destroy her entirely but it was enough to stun both of them. His blue eyes traced where he had been but no one was there the only places he had not checked were unreasonable.

'Why else could she be? This building is large but he could not have gotten across the entirety of it in the eighteen seconds we were in the smoke,' Sentokitsu growled sensing the same anger within the blood of his wearer.

"This floor is our best bet. The only place we haven't checked were the bathrooms," Shinko was tiring, running and blood draining tended to do that.

'She's here somewhere. We should try the nearest bathroom and work our way out.' Sentokitsu-ever the voice of reason-stated coldly as they approached the destroyed hallway, the shattered glass laying helpless on the ground.

There was a click that filled the silent air. A trigger was pushed in against the back of the finger hold, it was that of a gun. Everything stopped as time ticked by in slow-motion, there was something thrusting through the air aimed at someone.

' _Damn it! Where are you Ryuko!_ ' his thoughts roared out as the sounds of a gun realigning to the normal configuration rang out. Something happened and it must not have been good as no sound resonated from anywhere in the building. His hands gripped tight against the black gloves covering them.

The first bathroom was obviously not the right location. It had to be another on the fifth floor.

* * *

Kinagase's needle tore through something but it was not Ryuko's flesh or any vital part of Senketsu. In fact the Kamui had shed itself from the teen and hung there in the air the hole through its left shoulder growing as the round pushed through.

"W-what are you doing Senketsu?" she mumbled weakened by both blood loss and Tsumugu's vicious assault upon her body. Her eyes were partially closed but she could see that her sailor uniform was position atop her covering up her underwear while at the same time preventing the round from getting anywhere near her milk-colored flesh.

Tsumugu Kinagase took a step back in shock. Never in a hundred years would he expect a Kamui or any formation of Life Fibers to leap from its host and defend it. To the commando's eyes it even appeared that the clothing had taken damage, and felt every bit of it. Senketsu's frame bobbed left and then right but never fell over limply instead, his sole eye locked even deeper upon the sniper ad both sleeves reached for the brown skinned man's neck.

'If you dare touch Ryuko again. I will make you pay!' the words even though bonded to Ryuko had a visible effect on Tsumugu. The mowhawked figure stumble back slightly shocked by the defiance of the clothing currently gripped around his collarbones.

He did not say a word as Ryuko stood up carrying the Scissor Blade, in her underwear none the the less. It glimmered as she reeled back with it, a star shone down the end and then a cut of air threw Kinagase away as Senketsu settled back over his host. He shook it off and raised his sewing gun only to find that it had been cut in two pieces by the precise swing of the massive red sword.

"And that goes for Senketsu too! Hurt him and I'll tear you apart," she grimaced before slumping back down to the ground unconscious. Tsumugu winced standing up, the cut had been stopped by his lattice-mesh shirt, but pain was still there afflicting the area.

He drew another gun and aimed it forward at her the barrel flashing with a silver light. This was a low-blow for a warrior for his caliber, especially if the opponent was a seventeen year old girl. For the greater good the barrel began to lower towards the center of the Kamui, neither of the two had enough energy to move out of the way. The damage was too much for them to handle and a single flare of the gun would end the Kamui's reign.

"Don't," a green slash bisected the gun and it shattered to the floor. Over Tsumugu's shoulder he could make out a figure with short spiky black hair and two eyes that glowed a ghostly blue." If you are against Life Fibers you can't just shoot at a downed person. This school is filled with bigger fish than her, running around try and target Satsuki or Gamagori!" Shinko's blade pointed at Kinagase.

"You're right I should but just have this as fair warning. Kamui are bad and you'll see that soon enough," Kinagase pushed by him and strutted down the hallway dully.

'You aren't chasing him?' Sentokitsu asked realizing that Shinko was focusing on Ryuko's downed frame.

"I can't. You know as well as I do that I don't have the blood left to do it," with those words they de-fused becoming just teen and clothing on said teenager. He walked over softly towards his downed friend.' _Ryuko's pulse is so low she really got beat on a lot during the fight,_ ' he had checked her neck for the blood flow thankfully there was something there to read.

'We need to get her somewhere safe,' Sentokitsu stated as his weakened host hefted her up from the ground.

"Let's get going. The apartment they gave me should be good enough," he draped her over his shoulders and began to leave. Well until he made it anywhere down the hallway.

* * *

"Ryuko! Oh my god what happened?" Mako had broad eyes staring at her best friend currently unconscious across Shinko's back. Her bowl-cut brunette hair bounced as she inspected the unconscious teen with large eyes.

"Your dad is a doctor, right?" Shinko asked a weakness filling his knees from fatigue. He kept a bold face but internally things were not working as well as they had been, it was obvious that Sentokitsu had depleted his reserves of what energy they had.

"Uh-uh," she nodded as Ryuko began to slip off of Shinko's shoulders. The male fell to a knee and left Ryuko drop off into Mako's hands." Come on I can get you both patched up!" with a high pitched squeal she began to race down the hallway.

' _Thank god Ryuko has a friend like you,_ ' Shinko mumbled to himself slowly trotting down the hallway in a near-drained stupor. His body had been fatigued from the prolonged fight with the Painting Club head and running down the hall looking for the red-highlighted teen." Can you hold up for me Sento?" he asked his Kamui as they headed out of the building Mako barely visible in front of them.

'Of course I am not the one tired you are. If you need a rest take one,' Sentokitsu responded honestly as they strolled down the long path to the slums.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

"You could have told me her Kamui could act independent of her," Tsumugu sighed leaning against the back wall of the room body bearing damage from the struggle. Aikuro looked at his ally with a faint smile as his shirt fell away into nothingness or so it seemed.

"I told you that both of them were unique cases when we had our beer the other day. Be glad that things did not go worst for you," Mikisugi remarked making sure that his windows were locked shut and the blind pulled all the way down." Had either of them wanted to you could not have stopped them," Aikuro leaned back in the couch slightly purple light pulsating from his chest.

"I was trying to do the right thing! Sooner or later Ryuko will realize just how screwed up Life Fibers can be," Tsumugu sighed pulling a cigarette from his belt and lighting it upon the lighting in his other hand. A hazy smoke filled the air quickly as he took a breath in and out.

The two friends stared at each other for a minute or so before either spoke up." He said I should be worried about Satsuki Kiryuin any reason?" the mowhawked renegade spoke softly through the cloud of smoke.

"Satsuki Kiryuin has a Kamui as well one that dwarfs Ryuko and her Kamui like night and day. Or was he talking about the legions of students at her command armed with Two Star Goku Uniforms?" Aikuro was joking as he ran a hand through his slightly curly locks of azure.

"I get it. So our predictions were wrong," his head slumped slightly as both gloved fist clenched." How long do you say we have until they decide to come and find us?"

"A couple weeks at most, unfortunately," Aikuro sighed standing up. He reached to an end table drawer and pulled out another gun, the same kind that Shinko shattered with a sword swing. Kinagase accepted it with a faint smile realizing what this meant." Ride around some to the conquered High School rise up some rebels so when the attacks do happen things aren't one sided."

"Really Aikuro? What are going to be doing in that span of time?" Kinagase quickly turned and tucked the weapon into his now empty holster. The undercover teacher smiled grabbing his shirt and buttoning it back up in a swift movement.

"What I've..." his hair was fluffed up into a graying blue afro and a pair of glasses raised up to cover his calm eyes. He cleared his throat a few times, a 'crank' making his back hunch slightly." Been doing this whole time. Keeping those two on the right path and strengthening both of them so that when it does go down we have hope," his voice was squeaky and meek again, Mister Mikisugi's forte.

"I see. One thing is for sure that Kurosaki kid is a lot stronger than he leads you on. His sword batched one of the alloy-coated guns like it was dough," Kinagase flipped a pair of sunglasses out from his belt throwing them over his strong willed purple eyes. Mikisugi smiled as the sniper headed for the door.

"I know. His father taught him well since he was a kid," Mikisugi remarked stretching slightly. Kinagase turned looking at the teacher with a slight raise in his brow." Don't worry he's on our side."

"He better be, his father was a pain in the ass to be trained by," the door was pushed open and Kinagase exited towards a large black motorcycle hidden behind a few piles of sticks and shrubs.

* * *

 ** _Satsuki's Room..._**

The queens palatial room atop Honnoji Academy was abuzz with the sounds of disciplinary action as the two beaten Two Stars were berated by their superior. Nonon was tearing both of them a new one, Sanageyama on the other had was approaching her.

"Lady Satsuki the clubs are failing. I'm going to take on both of them myself just to finish this up," Uzu remarked arrogantly of course still bowing before the heiress with respect. She glanced down at him, as did Junketsu, with intrigue.

"Are you implying that you can defeat Ryuko Matoi?" the Student Council President questioned, bushy right eyebrow raised in an arch. Uzu flipped his green hair back slightly with his left hand before looking back up at her.

"Yes, she embarrassed my entire department here and now I want retribution," he remarked a slight blush appearing along his face, he hated admitting that he was wrong. Especially when Jakuzure was in earshot.

"Interesting," Satsuki took note as Sanageyama rose to a vertical base." You have my permission but do realize if you lose your position as the head of the Athletic Committee will be in jeopardy if not outright taken away," she kept a stern face.

Those words however even made Gamagori flinch, barely a micrometer but still it was a flinch. Sanageyama got a cocky grin and bowed once more for dismissal sake, the kendo staff tied at his belt clicking against the tiles as he did so.

"Don't worry there won't be any need for that. Matoi won't beat me," he smirked arrogantly before heading out to the hallway to plan the upcoming battle.

"Lady Satsuki. Do you believe he is going to defeat Matoi?" Gamagori asked humbly, his massive frame slumped over in a respecting bow.

Satsuki did not answer, she however did keep a smirk until the door slammed shut.

* * *

 _Excitement is in the air as the preparations for a true battle are ready to go down. Sanageyama against Ryuko in two chapters, next will be a little different than that it will actually revolve around Shinko and his Fencing Club._

 _Thanks for reading guys,_

 _~Herodan_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Always a Time to Learn_**

* * *

Shinko glared at the gymnasium it was amazing how swift the Kiryuin conglomerate could rebuild a place that only a few days ago had been destroyed. He entered donning Sentokitsu and carrying the Two Star Uniform on a hanger. As much as he hated it being the Fencing Captain came with responsibilities that were not just kicking around other students.

"All right guys foils up you are all going to run at me," Shinko hung the Goku Uniform along on the bleachers opting instead to wield Sentokitsu in this training session. Every member in the club nearly fainted when they saw this, considering how destructive Ryuko's Kamui had been no one would blame them.

"Most of you are One Star Students show me," the stud that initiated his transformation was pressed in and a blinding light flashed out around the black haired teenager. He knew it was time to get actually serious about the fight against REVOCs and train his team at the same time.

"You have one of those Kamui things how is that fair?" one of his teammates questioned foil glimmering as it aimed at the ground in rest. Shinko turned wielding the sword that had come from his latest encounter with Satsuki's vendetta.

"There are twenty eight of you and one of me. Plus, if you think you're my size, the Goku Uniform is sitting over there for anyone that wants to try it on," he rolled his shoulders broad sword shining along the sharpened green edge. A tension sprung from in it the form of a star as several club members circled him.' _Where's Ichiro definitely thought he'd show up here_ ,' he braced.

'Three to the left, five to right, and two ahead. This appears to be a good time to just get them all at once,' Sentokitsu, honed for fighting, remarked knowing that with the broad sword their foils would not provide enough guard to block the strikes.

Shinko nodded silently acknowledging his closet ally's advice. They all charged in massive circles that had been inched out by months of taking steps forward and back all the while dragging ten or fifteen pound weights from their arms and legs. Each end of the foil wound get close and then retract a distraction tactic to keep him on his toes.

'Twack!' one pierce out from an overhead swing coming down into Sentokitsu's shoulder which provided more than enough cushion for the One Star's strike to be ineffective. The same One Star student drew it back and did it away this time seeing it pointed down by a very capable Scottish Claymore-inspired blade.

The others pressed in for a touch only to find their their foils had met one another rather than a central target. Shinko had ducked and pressed the first One Star's foil into the ground while the others swatted at him. With a jump up all of them were separated the rest jumping up to meet their leader.

'Cling!' only one made it anywhere near the Team Captain and that was because he had ran up along the backs of his fellow students to get there. Shinko's massive blade however bisected the foil like a cheap twig and a poke from it threw the student hard to the ground. The black haired youth spun and brought his weapon back to a resting state as everyone stared at him confused.

'Technique like that is not something that is natural,' Sentokitsu noted as Shinko kept himself focused on the Fencing Club which had twenty seven members all ready to come at him. Shinko grinned rushing forward.

"No, but it does come through experience!" each one of the members had a point driven into their chest flinging them every direction possible and to the floor not a single tear appearing in the their uniforms." Every get up and come at me again like you would a Fencing Match rather than some punk that doesn't like Satsuki," they all were taken aback by his words but instantly they prepared.

"En garde!" the first swept in taking an even amount of steps to get forward but every time Shinko lurched forward he dropped back. Shinko went for a touch with the tip of his larger weapon, it missed outright as the One Star bobbed backward. He pressed forward until they reached a solid twenty feet from the start point after which Shinko poked his opposition in the chest ending the match.

Two more filled the eliminated one's spot and charged one pressing forward while the other dodged the strikes back. Shinko smiled parting their extended foils before driving both away with quick presses to the center of their well pressed uniforms. His eyes glanced over at the Two Star Uniform that was positioned against the bleachers it had been long enough for three more fencers to come and poke his blade which was placed before him defensively.

He spun and unleashed as whirlwind with his strike hurling them all back to the ground. He sheathed the mighty weapon before turning away, its green edge shimmering as it locked into place.

'You never fenced before coming here. Where did you get the technique from?' Shinko's Kamui asked as they walked forward. It seemed weird to just have it be there naturally.

"Its weird Sento. After wearing that Two Star I learned everything about the sport and using it gave my instincts a massive boost," Shinko sighed staring at its dazzling black stars. He placed both arms at his sides as his fellow fencers recovered slightly, bodies covered in sweat and scrapes from being thrown about the ground." Do you think Life Fiber fusion would give you that boost? Activating you even in the hallway suddenly made my senses come alive and I predicted a lot of what he did I just couldn't act on it," he sat on the bleachers the two green eyes on his chest looking up.

'Is that what your father meant by Life Fiber Fusion? You and I truly become one and apparently the Life Fibers that had touched you do as well,' the red Kamui asked as the doors to the gym were pushed open.

"I don't know but it looks like we have someone wanting to be a try-out," his black hair blocked the sight slightly but he could make out a Goku Uniform. It glimmered white with blue trim as most of the Goku Uniforms had but there was something off about it, like it was a replica.

"Hey sorry this practice is closed to members of the Fencing Club only. Open practices aren't until next week," Shinsuke Wannatabe stepped forward mask drawn up over his head foil and sabre tied to his belt, somehow he continued to survive as a No Star.

"Good thing I'm a member," a foil whipped out and Shinsuke found himself blasting back into the bleachers which barely withstood the impact. The foil had even barely been pushed down." Captain I'd like to challenge you for your position," the voice was all too familiar and the glowing green eyes just furthered that.

"What is this about Ichiro?" Shinko stepped forward only to have a lash from the foil ringing out from no where. It missed by a hair and crashed harmlessly off of the wall.

"You are unfit to Captain this team. Now draw your weapon," the foil of the Two Star Uniform shone out from the belt around Ichiro's waist.

"Guess this isn't a talking matter. I'll even use a foil, here I thought we being buddies," he grabbed the foil hanging from his own Two Star Goku Uniform. It was heavy and light at the same time probably from Life Fiber density.

* * *

 _ **Hours earlier...**_

"Hanzo," a voice called out to the Fencing Club member as he prepared his things for practice. A sheath with a sabre and foil was hanging on the inside of his locker as the owner of the voice walked towards him.

Uzu Sanageyama, Athletic Committee Head. He walked with a certain swagger, as his Three Star carried a similar glow of arrogance or was it skill? Ichiro Hanzo was rather shocked at the appearance of the Elite Four member." Uzu, sir, what do you want?" he asked reaching for his fencing helmet only to be stopped by a fresh kendo stick.

"Want? No, I'm just here to give you a message from the boss lady herself. Lady Satsuki told me to give you this," he pulled out a freshly folded Goku Uniform. It shone brightly with two stars, it had been tailored to him and him alone." Use it how you want but I think you could really lead the Fencing Club to higher places than that other guy," the green haired teenager remarked taking a series of steps away slowly as the sound of fabric being unfolded filled the locker room.

* * *

"Here I thought we were buddies," Shinko's words echoed as the blade shifted into a fine foil that shone like polish platinum. It lost the heavy and light quality and became solidly typical, changing to the purpose of the cause.' _Something is up. Judging by the Goku Uniform I'd say Satsuki put him up to this,_ ' his black hair waved over blue eyes as the foil twirled between his fingers.

"En garde!" Ichiro's words filled the room and he rushed forward. The first strike missed a spark scraping over the ground as Shinko jumped backwards. In his augmentation spec the No Star was more than capable and it showed when he slapped the end of the foil across Shinko's face throwing him to the hardwood floor with a solid thunk.

It came down again this time over a foil. Shinko pushed up and jabbed rapidly only to find that his opposition was weaving in and out of the strikes as if they were predictable. His last strike was batted down and the end of a foil slid across the bridge of his nose slitting it open slightly.

' _This one even makes him move better. He was good before but now-_ ' Shinko struck up with his own foil to prevent another long string of impacts sparks beginning to stream from between their weapons.' _He's better than Shinsuke ever could be!_ ' veins began to surface under his skintight Kamui trying to resist the push.

'You are overstretching your muscles fight smarter not harder. What were you saying earlier about instincts?' the Kamui noted the added stress as the two humans pushed against one another.

Shinko pulled back and dodged the continued momentum popping up behind his foe with the blade pointed down in a rest stance." You're right. I just need to think my way through this," the black haired youth agreed throwing the foil up to take a downward strike leaving them temporarily at a deadlock." Want to tell me what's going on here?" Shinko questioned his opponent, buying time to think.

"You are unfit to be the Fencing Club captain!" the push threw Shinko back a few feet, it was remarkable to think that he had been outmatched by a Two Star Uniform. Thoughts raced through his minds as the thin blade came down upon his left forearm stinging but not cutting the fabric that had been pressed against it. Bouncing back the usurper thrusted it forward in a stab only to find the tip of his weapon grabbed.

"How so?" Shinko pushed back on the blade tip before bringing down his Two Star's foil. It slammed hard against nothing as it had been sidestepped. He swung the sword again this time it hit the mark of an opposing weapon.' _I need to focus watching him go through everything is helping but I still can't get what he's going for,_ ' the two split after pushing back off of each other.

'He winds back too far when he comes from the left take advantage of that,' Sentokitsu must have been analyzing the same way. He did somehow integrate the instinct function of the Fencing Augmentation Spec into his own systems.

"Gotcha!" Shinko acknowledged with a smile as he weathered an onslaught of strikes. The sound of a whip whooshing through the air continued with each violent strike leaving him there to endure it until the opening made itself present.' _The left is his power swing if I feint just a little he should open up enough for me to take advantage,_ ' the foil in his hand was touched and he let it go to the ground.

Ichiro Hanzo noted it and reeled back revealing his right side completely open while he reeled back to his left. The foil in his hands was glowing but time had slowed almost to frame rates. Every time the blade progressed Shinko wrapped around the hilt of his broad sword. It snapped through the air and was about to hit when in the last possible moment the broad sword slammed into his side broad ways not to cut but to wind.

He crumpled to the ground in heap. Gasp escaped his mouth as the lung that had been concussed began to function again,. The Brief second was all it took as the broad sword was reared back for real.

"Finishing Move!" Shinko's word were colder than normal but the edge of the blade seemed to burn hotter than fire. Stars streamed out of it as the winded fencer stood back up body shaking." Murasama!" the first slash came down but was pulled back subconsciously, both Sentokitsu and Shinko were awestruck by the stoppage as a huge billow of wind cut the space between them.

Ichiro had foil raised, it crumbled into nothing in seconds the force of the blade stopping enough to break it. Shinko held the blade firm nothing happened more than that though as Ichiro instantly fell to both knees.

Shinko stopped blade slowly being moved back into the large scabbard that had been created when the blade was. Ichiro looked up from the ground confused as to why the Fencing Club leader did not punish him or even try to strike him down.

'You could have finished this off quickly,' Sentokitsu remarked boldly.

"I know," he whispered down to the Kamui before stretching both arms with a yawn." Hey!" his voice raised beyond the whisper and everyone in the hall pay attention." I have an announcement! Anyone here that wants to be a co-Captain of the team can come and take my Two Star Uniform! And you will be co-Captaining with Ichiro!" he continued to speak up as everyone in the hall rushed to the bleacher where the Goku Uniform hung only to be stopped by duo of foils.

"If anyone is leading this team it is going to be me," Shinsuke was standing with the two pointed blades aimed out backing against the Goku Uniform.

"And that is where you are wrong. You are not leading the team, no that is still up to me. You are however going to help me train these guys because frankly I'm not as good at fencing as either of you two," Shinko stepped through the crowd Kamui still glowing with power." Its a time for you to learn how to work as a true team not a group led by a dictator. We're starting team building first thing tomorrow morning, at 0600," Shinko walked out a moment later leaving everyone stunned at the reveal.

* * *

"Man, I have no clue why I'm still doing this stuff," Shinko plopped on his bed Kamui returning back to normal. The massive Two Star Mansion was empty as always but the throbbing of the cool air against his tired body soothed him.

'Because you are a good person. These people even though they are your enemies need a leader that isn't a dictator and you are providing that in the rawest form,' Sentokitsu had noted finally speaking aloud.

"You think I'm a good person? That's nice at least someone does," he looked out the window down at the slums that Satsuki had established for the No Star students. Gifts may not have been plenty but the few that he had been given were good." We need to start working on Satsuki and her Elite Four things are getting dangerous for us around here," Shinko stretched again before laying back out over the bed.

'Too true she was even trying to use one of the Fencing Club members against us. If need be, we could head straight for REVOCS HQ the only one there that we know of is Ragyo Kiryuin,' the strategic battle-clothing was not lying.

"You're right but that would be too direct. I'm fairly sure that you and I need to work some things out. We'll worry about that tomorrow though cause for some reason I'm beat," the black haired teen yawned splaying out on the bed fading into sleep.

'You're worry for Ryuko is what keeps you here. I know that you are a good friend but this is something more than friendship for your end at least,' Sentokitsu remarked to itself. Shinko was already snoring of course things like this were always happening.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning...**_

'TAC!' a wooden sign was spiked into the ground. It was marked with black painted kanji that read: 'Matoi I challenge you!'

Uzu Sanageyama stood behind it in full Three Star swagger." That so? Guess I'll have to take you up on it," Ryuko smiled brightly, her red bang draped over his left eye. Sanageyama took a nervous step back before regaining composure.

"Trust me you are going to lose Matoi," he boasted leaning on the kendo stick in his right hand. It shone like a freshly polished car and it was well treat. She tensed ready for a fight.

"Don't bet on it! I'm not going to stop until I get the answers from Satsuki," Ryuko looked forward bravely. Her right hand held close to the clip of her glove knowing it was the syringe that would allow her and Senketsu to unite and truly fight against the forces that be.

'He is arrogant. That will be our greatest advantage,' Senketsu informed staring at the Kendo Champion analytically.

"You're right there is not need betting on something when you know the outcome," he snickered lining up with the silver star positioned upon the neck of his jacket. It glowed rainbow as he activated the Life Fibers.

"Yeah, you're going to lose so I might as well not throw that money away," she snickered arrogantly pulling the syringe free by tossing the clip aside.

* * *

 _Something is about to break. Will it be Sanageyama or Matoi? Find out in the next installment of Don't Stand Alone..._

 _Thanks for reading folks!_

 _~Herodan3_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A Loser I Can Not Hate_**

* * *

Sanageyama found himself surrounded by a triangle of rainbow-colored stars that swirled around. Threads of course twirled through the same space linking like tiny chains forming the outskirts of something that could prove destructive. His eyes morphed into narrower formation as the Three Star Goku Uniform grew and formed around him.

"Three Star Goku Uniform! Blade Regalia!" his voice echoed over the gym which was filled with ravenous students ready for something incredible.

His appearence was far different than that of any other Goku Uniform wearer she had encountered. A mask reminiscent of a fencer was lowered over his head face its golden trim sparkling under the solo light of the arena. Two large quivers were stuck to the back of his uniform, the same metallic green as the rest of the chassis, A kendo stick hung at his right side a weapon ready to come unfurled and used whenever possible. His legs were protected by thick armor plating.

"Flashy! Now though it's my turn!" a red star shone from the center of Senketsu. It grew as a white hot light ensnared her frame. Every thread within her Kamui absorbed blood and burst forth with a red-pink star. Steam poured out of the transformation as the bestial fire creature that represented Senketsu consumed her in a single bite.

"Life Fiber: Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!" she smiled Scissor Sword extending from her right hand.

The clothes were those that she had been made famous for. Every young man in the stands got a bloody nose staring at the extra miniskirt and the revealing upper portion of the Uniform.

"Come on then Matoi," Sanageyama taunted drawing forth the kendo stick pointing it at his foe. The end of it shone with a star, proving that it too had been embedded with Life Fibers." Show me what ya got," he snickered.

* * *

 _ **In a Sky Box...**_

"Where is Lady Satsuki?" Nonon Jakuzure asked laying down over the posh pink couch. In her right hand a baton pointing to the nose of one of the many stuffed animals there. To her right Gamagori towered over her eyes locked on the battle field ahead.

"She is on business Jakuzure," Hoka Inumuta remarked staring down as well trying to gather as much information as he could on the situation. Gamagori scoffed slightly both massive arms crossed over his chest.

"She felt no need to be here. She said the winner was predetermined," the blonde goliath continued the thought of his shorter colleague. Gamagori as the shield of the Elite Four was in the know about many things.

"That's not cryptic," Nonon's feet kicked slightly while she spoke the fighting down below ready to begin.

* * *

"Hiyah!" Ryuko shouted her frame rapidly ascending into the air. The red Scissor Sword came down with a heavy sheen slicing through Sanageyama like butter. She twirled the blade only to see that the image faded.

'An afterimage?' Senketsu realized as Uzu's frame appeared before both of them.

The massive figure brought the stick down upon Ryuko's head with a heavy thud and kicked her away with his right foot a moment later. A jab from the stick hurled her through the air for a second before bringing the massive weapon down upon her chest in an overhead swing.

"MEN!" it jabbed forward again hurling the young teenager across the gym floor. Resilient as ever she picked herself up and drew the Scissor Sword in front of her face. The next blade swing connected with the force of a shotgun blast her arms instantly wobbled from the pressure."DOU!" her heels dug in after the strike a rut forming from the push.

'Now!' Senketsu instructed, as Ryuko swung under the slash a rapid ring of her afterimages quickly swirling around the Elite Four member. Sanageyama did not flinch at all instead he stared at the movements.

"Right!" in a burst she brought he blade up only to find a kendo stick drilling upon the top of her head. Every frame of her circle had been struck at least once and she felt it even though she continued to run around.

"Ow!" one would say as the other ran 'into' it another strike already colliding with it.

"Damn!" another's voice rang up as a strike bored into her crown.

"Shit!" even another hissed as Sanageyama struck across Ryuko's ribs. All of their movements stopped after then ext swing one that sent Ryuko falling away from the ring she had raced into the ground.

"You call that speed? I'll show you speed," his hands reached over his shoulders drawing forth the two quivers as if they were attachments to the Goku Uniform. Kendo blades attached to the ends of his fingers forming a long fingered visage that was rather creepy in a way.

'Be cautious Ryuko,' Senketsu warned as she charged forward blade drawn back.

"Bullshit!" the red weapon swung down upon the bundle of staffs on his left hand while the right hand's blades turned into a cyclone of power. It drilled into her gut and threw her skyward where the left hand drove Ryuko to the ground with another drilling formation." Damn you," she mumbled on all fours.

'This Elite Four member puts all of our past foes to shame,' the Kamui stated the obvious. Ryuko straddled her legs, which quickly bowed, and pushed up upon the end of the Scissor Blade.

"There you go Matoi! You're too brash to realize that you can't win!" he struck heavily with the right spinning kendo weapon, luckily Ryuko blocked it. The force sent out several wind waves out that made people's hair spike up and bodies shake. The next strike missed and Ryuko jumped up coming down with her weapon again.

"Scissor Blade! Decapitation Mode!" its handle extended and the end grew even sharper. When it came down however instead of meeting kendo sticks or any sort of Life Fiber resistance it met the ground the Sanageyama fading away." Come on," Ryuko panted red highlight blocking her eyes out.

'His skills make this warrior quite the opponent,' the dark blue Life Fiber entity remarked as Ryuko turned the blade over defensively. Ryuko knew that the moment she turned that a strike would come her way so blocking it proactively would give some sort of advantage.

"I could see right through it! You see I have special eyes," within the framework of the face mask his pupils began to race around in large circles darting almost everywhere at once. Several pores upon the Goku Uniform opened as well small purple spheres tracing the movements of his eyes perfectly, almost too perfectly.

"Shut the hell up!" she turned smartly ready to block. The predicted strike came down missing the blade and catching her in the chin turning her inside out and upside down. She landed upright only by jabbing the blade into the hardwood flooring, which at this point was more or less a battlefield.

* * *

"What Sanageyama is doing is using something called Tengantsu. It allows him to analyze his foe's every muscle movement," Inumuta explained staring at the events transpiring down below.

"A twitch as one clenches their blade..." at those words both of Ryuko's gloved hands twitched the grip upon the Scissor Sword tightening.

"Their back foot as they prepare to fire off..." the red highlighted teen's left leg throbbed as power was being stored up for a charge or strike.

"Even their bodies reaction to the air passing by..." Ryuko's thighs twitched the skirt skipping up over the movement a moment later.

"He could see it all," the teal haired teenager remarked having analyzed the fight almost as accurately as the green haired teenager's special eyes.

"Is that why Lady Satsuki decided not to show up?" Nonon wondered running the end of the baton through the bang of pink hair that dangled between her two rounded eyes.

"Possible she did say that the conclusion was foregone," Ira answered sharply. He would have followed Satsuki off the edge of the Earth if that was what she wanted interpreting her words was apparently straight forward.

* * *

"Hey Senketsu I have a plan," Ryuko remarked as a blistering onslaught struck rapidly against the block. It was holding for now even against the spiraling strikes of the kendo gattling guns upon the Three Star's hands. She whispered something to the large eye-like crest to her side as a huge blow bumped into the blade that had slain her father.

'I see. If that is the case than so be it,' the Kamui responded, if he had a head it would probably nodded as then ext strike flung Ryuko backward through the air.

' _All coming together!_ ' her blade was stabbed forward it had been blocked with great prejudice in fact she, herself, was batted away again. Ryuko spun and landed on her feet blade edged up slightly ready to take another hit.

'Here it comes,' Senketsu timed. Ryuko nodded as the blow drew nearer. Danger was thudding in her mind forcing her to grit as the kendo weapon was thrown forward in a spiraling crush. It smashed the blade back in a flipping motion. Ryuko braced for impact as it sheered the top portion of Senketsu's 'shut' eye sending small pieces of fabric into the air.

"Now!" Ryuko clenched the blade tightly and swung down the sheered off fabric clogging every small port along the Three Star's body. His hands stopped whirling like a turbine in fact all the ballista of weapons fell of and he began to claw at the black-blue fabric blocking his eyes. His struggling provided time to recover and prepare to finish the match as quickly as it had begun.

'Ryuko! I am ready when you are,' Senketsu remarked letting out stream from the vent along his back. Ryuko nodded the blade in her hand glowing brightly with a pinkish-red light, a red star trailing all the way down it.

"I know," the teenaged girl flung her right arm out the side the star swirling around the sword vanishing. It end shined to life growing twice as long as the original." Scissor Sword: Decapitation Mode!" the handle flipped out into a two handed variant, their was no way for Sanageyama to stop the strike this time he was blinded by Senketsu's Life Fiber cloth.

Ryuko charged in a zig-zag pattern the massive red blade in her hand streaming out with a corona of energy and stars. She jumped airborne preparing to bring the weapon down with a heavy single shot." Finishing Move-" a red line appeared vertically across the entire Goku Uniform from front feet to the back of the same feet. It exploded a moment later." Sen-i-Soshitsu!" the uniform buckled and broke away for real leaving Sanageyama on both knees, naked.

The Nexus Thread of the Goku Uniform flirted through the air and into the Kamui. It sparkled with a hue of rainbow light before letting loose steam. Ryuko turned and to Mako who came rushing down from the stands.

"You did it Ryuko! Awesome!" her cheers were loud and direct. It was always a peppy time when the Mankanshoku was around and this was no different." I can't believe it a member of the Elite Four down and out!" the teen failed to let her best friend be alone for a second.

"Hey! I'm not done yet!" Sanageyama stood up. He was naked indeed but his hands positioned with the sole true kendo stick prevented anything too private from being shown." I'll fight you butt naked if I have to!" he reared the kendo stick up.

'Snap! Crack! Pop! Tham!' four quick strikes to the back of the legs and the shoulder blades of either arm echoed out through the gymnasium. Gamagori towered from the sky box with whips drawn and pointed down at the now defeated Three Star.

"Uzu Sanageyama! You will do no such thing! I hereby renounce your role as a Three Star member of Honnoji Academy's Elite Four!" the Head of Discipline roared out in a booming shout.

* * *

 _ **Satsuki's Landing Pad...**_

Lightning now raced through the skies as thunder rolled off in the background. A storm was coming in it was powerful yet graceful a lot much like the young woman, who exited her helicopter. She was wearing Junketsu, apparently business had picked up.

Droplets began to pour down and as such she sported and umbrella to protect herself from the falling rain. To her left Soroi her most humble of servants walked quietly paying no mind to the naked beggar that lay there at her feet.

"Move Sanageyama. I have no time for losers without resolve," she went to walk around him but a hand reached up and grabbed her left boot before it could fully leaving. The grip was restless and tight, something traumatizing had occurred in her absence far more than just a loss.

For a brief moment there was no words. Both warrior's looked down at the ground as Sanageyama struggled to find the heart to say something." Satsuki I do not have resolve? I'll show you I have resolve! Give me a rematch against Matoi and I'll show you that I will never let you down again!" his face streamed with tears that were mixed with the descending rain.

"Why should I? You have done nothing but boast about yourself in the past," her bushy brows had furrowed. Sanageyama double clutched his motion, a sob leaving his body.

"B-Because Lady Satsuki! I did this!" lightning raced as he looked up green hair turned down over his face so only his queen could even come close to seeing it.

She was taken aback at the sight, for a moment at least. A cruel grin inched across her face as they stopped in the wind that rushed by with pellets of rain." Very well Sanageyama. Tomorrow you will have a new Goku Uniform and you will be facing Ryuko Matoi," Satsuki said calmly before walking by casually leaving him there in the rain.

* * *

 _ **That night...**_

Everyone in the Mankanshoku family household were asleep aside from Ryuko and Senketsu, who were both positioned on an ironing board. Ryuko sat beside the board with a freshly steaming iron. It vapors dampened her brow, she however smiled as Senketsu's frame stretched out just a little more.

"You really like a good ironing don't you?" she asked pressing the hot metal to the Life Fiber entity. Steam rose up as it rubbed along the top of the Kamui a relieved sigh coming from it.

'It makes all the fatigue melt away. Remember to get behind my lapels and the crease in my back,' Senketsu answered before giving a series of demands.

"For a sailor uniform you sure are high maintenance," she scoffed continuing the process of ironing her clothes.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere that same night...**_

"Something is different," Shinko sighed staring out the window of his Two Star estate. It now had two more inhabitants in his co-Captains for the Fencing Club, they both were stone cold unconscious.

'How so?' Sentokitsu asked as they continued to stare out the window overlooking the rainy Honno Town. Lightning traced across the background in long streams that snapped like twigs before thunder rolled.

"Ryuko beat Sanageyama. Her Kamui got stronger from it. I just have this weird foreboding feeling that he's still going to beat her," his blue eyes scanned across the slums that appeared down below each now unlit to conserve the electricity his home would burn in only a few minutes. Both gloved hands clenched as he grabbed a hanger that was laid out on the sofa." We need to look into that but for now," he yawned.

'We need to sleep. That I can agree with,' Sentokitsu, the Fighting Kamui, was tired just not in the human sense.

"Yeah, I'll hang you up for the night," he took off the top of his Kamui and started to unbuckle the belt it was obvious. With a few quick motions Sentokitsu was placed on the hanger and dangled from the hook on Shinko's wall." I'll see you tomorrow buddy," the messy haired teenager sighed shutting the door and heading for the showering room.

' _Ryuko is probably going to be in danger my gut tends to be reliable,_ ' Shinko sighed shutting the bathroom door behind him. Water rushed out of the faucet a second later.

* * *

 ** _The next morning..._**

'Gurgle!' Ryuko had just finished brushing her teeth. She spit the froth of mouthwash and toothpaste into the sink before her.

'Clunk!' something heavy crunched against the Earth and when she turned she saw a kendo stick. A note was clipped to the handle and a serious challenge had been written in plain lettering.

' _Wants to get beaten again? Fine by me,_ ' she smiled taking the note from the stick inside the home.

* * *

 _ **Courtyard Honnoji Academy...**_

Uzu Sanageyama stood alone in the center of the courtyard. It was too early for anyone aside from him to be there. A ring had been drawn into the ground and he 'looked' down at it, a shadow cast over his face. His body had yet to fully mend in fact bandages were all over his torso and arms, wounds that had not made themselves present during the fight that appeared the time after it.

There she came walking boldly through Honnoji's central star-like arch. Her frame was decked out all the same with Senketsu, the Scissor Sword present in her right hand shimmering with a gleam of red light. Ryuko's hair rushed in a passing breeze, a chill filled the air as she stood in the center of the ring. Sanageyama did not even turn to acknowledge she was there.

"I thought there were no second chances around here. Guess you're just a big softy!" Ryuko's words were aimed at the Student Council President, who was standing atop the large tower as always. Ryuko's grip on the Scissor Sword tightened even more when Satsuki went to make a comeback.

"You have no idea what Sanageyama sacrificed for a rematch with you. If it had not been for his sacrifice he would not be challenging you here," the long haired dictator answered back clutching the Bakuzan like a staff.

"Whatever. This'll be just s easy as last time," Ryuko remarked clenching the clip along her red gloved hand's wrist. It twisted and pulled out blood sending a stream of which throughout the Kamui. Stars expanded out in a massive wake, Ryuko and Senketsu were becoming one in the same.

"Life Fiber: Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!" their voices united together but only her's could be truly heard.

"No, this match will be nothing like last time. This time I will defeat you," his Three Star Jacket glowed a bright array of rainbow stars. It expanded out and covered him completely in a blinding flash of green light. The light swirled as an armor-like structure built up around his body.

White replaced all of the green sections of his prior Goku Uniform. It had lost some of the rather substantial bulk and was now more streamlined for combat not as much as one would like but it had to do for now. A lone kendo stick hung at the side like the katana of a great samurai.

"Three Star Goku Uniform! Blade Regalia Mark Two!" he screamed the kendo stick swirling out like piston from the sheath and directly into his right hand. It hit the ground with a thud an arena spawning to life around them.

Long, spiky tentacles reached from the ground as they were elevated a few feet above ground level. Each spire of spikes reached out for several dozen yards on either side taking up a majority of the area around them.

"Kurosaki do not interfere in this affair," Satsuki's voice echoed across the schoolyard to the shape standing atop the highest arch of the school. Shinko frowned choosing to remain put as the fight was about to begin.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not going to get involved, it is Uzu's fight to win or lose at this point," Shinko smiled arms crossed as both warrior down below drew their weapons.

'I do not believe this is the same as the fight we were told about yesterday,' the teen's Kamui, now activated stated as they looked down upon the fight below.

"Yeah, I know hopefully Matoi does too," his muscles were tensing under the Kamui. A certain arrogance was no longer there instead there was nothing more than a fighting spirit in Sanageyama that burned with determination.

'Ryuko be cautious this does not feel the same as the last time,' Senketsu shared the reasoning. Everything about it just seemed off in someway that was difficult to explain.

"Well then lets get started," with a quick swipe Senketsu' shoulder guard flew into the air. Ryuko blurred through the sky and stuffed each piece of fabric into any opening she could see along the Goku Uniform. In her eyes if it worked once why not try it again." Can't see can you!" she charged weapon drawn back. It shone brightly as she attempted to bring it up against her blinded foe.

It sliced through the Goku Uniform like butter. That was until the image faded and a kendo stick jabbed her in the abdomen throwing her across the raised arena like a rag doll." No way! You couldn't see me how," she stuttered trying to stand up from the heavy shot to the gut.

Her fabric swatches that had blocked his eyesight dropped away in a drove giving a good view into the face mask. Senketsu hesitated to say anything at first but managed to get a few words out.' Ryuko his eyes,' the Kamui informed staring directly into the face guard, what he saw was surprising.

"What the hell happened to your eyes!" Ryuko yelled in absolute shock. Where his eyes had been there were two star shaped patches that seemed almost sewn into the skin.

"They caused me to lose our last encounter. So I had them neutralized," Ryuko took a stutter step back in shock. His eyes had literally been wired shut.

* * *

"Iori! Shiro come on where the hell are you!" Sanageyama walked through the sewing room. He was in the nude except for a towel around his waist. Anger brewed in his muscles, both hands were clenched.

"What is it Sanageyama? I have many-" Iori, the Sewing Club's leader stumbled over his words. He stopped staring at the always arrogant Athletic Club Committee leader." You did not lose did you?" the blonde stitcher asked in awe.

"I did and that is why I need you to do something for me," he looked down at the ground his eyes shutting as tears streamed out. Shiro Iori stopped and hesitated at the image, confidence was something he had in spades." Sew them shut! My damned eyes made me lose! I don't want them anymore shut them!" his words were harsh and heavy.

"But-" Sanageyama hefted him by the scruff of his shirt. The mask covering Iori's face instantly fogged in fear as breaths increased.

"No buts damn it! Do it," fire shone through the 'cursed' eyes. Shiro sighed reaching for a sewing kit.

"Fine, I hope this is the right choice!"

* * *

'Smash!' Ryuko was smacked away even the Scissor Blade could not stop the momentum. She flipped as the next strike connected the blade rattling with the impact. Sanageyama was no longer playing.

"MEN!" her frame even blocked by the red blade smashed through the spire as Sanageyama brought the weapon down. It looped through one of the red straps of the Kamui and threw her back into the air." DOU!" it blurred into her stomach throwing the weapon away through the air in a rotation sending it higher and higher away." KOTE!" Ryuko broke through one of the spiky formations and wheezed laying on her stomach.

'We can't keep this up!' Senketsu remarked as the blade kept rotating away. Ryuko heard its rotation as it kept going further and further away.

"Not much without that sword!" Sanageyama shouted bringing his weapon down. It hit the ground Ryuko rolling out of the way, a thread spawning from the edge of her right hand. It fired around the handle and quickly buzzed back wards retracted by some force from within Senketsu's frame.

"And you aren't much without your Goku Uniform!" the blade slashed down through another image duplicate, She cursed feeling the end of the kendo stick catching along her chin. She was flung up into the air like an airplane." Senketsu can you do anything else from here?" she asked as Sanageyama jumped up ready to bat her down to the ground once more.

'Unfortunately no,' he responded the impact thrusting them both down to the ground below.

"MEN!" a heavy swing turned her inside out and upside down." DOU!" she was struck across the left cheek and her body skipped along the long spiky formation extending from the stage. Ryuko struggled to stand and when she did Sanageyama was there already rearing back for the third part of the damaging combination." KOTE!" the piece they were on buckled and exploded as Ryuko crashed head first into the ground. Her frame fell in so much only her legs were remaining above ground, twitching in the process.

Ryuko pulled herself up like some sort of glutton for punishment. Her face had large welts that were seeping blood and her legs were wobbly throughout but she drew the sword up as if there had never been conflict." Th-that all you have? I was still expecting more from on of Satsuki's Elite Four members," Ryuko grinned as Sanageyama shifted a little.

'Ryuko we don't have enough blood left to keep this going! It will be suicide to engage any further,' Senketsu warned as the Blade Regalia in front of them shimmered away.

"MEN!" Ryuko's body smashed off of the ground and popped back up. Uzu was a master when came to attacks that set up the next. Taking advantage of her new found position the Kendo Champion swung overhead into her abdomen." DOU!" she skipped away he struck again tearing up the spiky field that had reached out from the platform." KOTE!" a skyward uppercut that launched her a few dozen feet across the courtyard.

"MEN! DOU! KOTE!" before she could hit the ground three strikes doubled her over, knocked her backwards, and threw her into on e of the spires. Sanageyama towered over her broken heap of a frame. His neck rolled as the heavy weapon tilted down.

"Now I finish this!" he drew back the weapon for a solid last strike when a green broad sword got in the way. Steam exploded out of the Goku Uniform and Sanageyama found himself standing there kendo stick meeting Shinko's Murasama blade." Kurosaki? Did you do this!" his voice was livid, heat burning up from his clothing.

"I didn't do anything. I was just seeing you up close after beating around Matoi like that," he responded as Ryuko pulled herself from the ground Kamui returning to normal. Uzu tried to work around but Shinko was far from slow and quickly held him at bay with the sword." Plus I really wanted to test you out too. I mean that Goku Uniform of yours is actually really cool to see.

"Your Goku Uniform overheated. In fact it could not keep up with your movements Sanageyama," Hoka Inumuta stepped forth from the tower hand holding a PDA. Sanageyama turned to his cohort confused.

"You most definitely had victory within your grasp this time it would appear technology failed you," the teal haired student spoke again arms crossing over his chest top of his jacket closing over his mouth.

"Failed? Damn it!" Sanageyama shouted to the sky as Shinko propped Ryuko up.

"You did not fail in your mission Sanageyama. Ryuko Matoi was just lucky," Satsuki's voice descended upon those in the middle of the courtyard. Her eyes narrowed on Shinko Kurosaki." You Kamui is still active care to test your luck against Sanageyama after he obtains a more suitable Goku Uniform?" the challenge had been placed on the table.

"Sorry, I'm not going to run headlong into this fight. I saw how he handled Ryuko. Plus, I want to cut down some of your other club members first," Shinko remarked clutching tightly on the unconscious Ryuko's left arm.

'I see you do not want to fight Sanageyama? He is our enemy and an Elite Four member too,' Sentokitsu questioned as they began to walk off. Shinko simply smiled as the two Elite Four members watched them off.

"His Kamui is improved itself since his last appearance," Inumuta stared as they kept heading away.

* * *

"Satsuki seemed impressed at how different you appeared," Shinko commented as they descended through the horde of the earliest coming One Star students." The new hilt, the new design in your gloves, the more confident posture," he continued to say as Ryuko slowly mumbled to consciousness.' _Its good to see her off-balanced it means she isn't really expecting what we are capable of._ '

'I noticed that as well. Our Fusion under the Fencing Regalia. And then our awakening of it against the Art Club lackey seems to have altered me in ways that I had not noticed until today as well,' Sentokitsu remarked as they continued to head away from the school more and more faceless students storming around them.

"Yep. And the best part I haven't even had to use you like that yet. This may not even be as far as we can go," the wearer remarked as they came down into the slums.

'I agree just watching Sanageyama and Ryuko's encounter has already showed some weakness in his Goku Uniform they may not even notice,' analytical as the fighting clothing stated. Shinko nodded, Sentokitsu's ability to learn was what proved to be an interesting part about the Kamui.

"Besides it overheating?" the question was raised almost in a laugh. Sentokitsu laughed as well while they continued downwards into the slums.

* * *

 _Thanks everyone for reading this go round. I really enjoyed writing this one because nothing really changed between the original and the scenes here barring dialogue._

 _Thanks again guys,_

 _~Herodan3_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Trading Our Lives for Stars_**

* * *

A few days slid by in the time after Ryuko's confrontation with Sanageyama. Nothing special had happened aside from a few lowly One Stars trying to fight Shinko, they all failed miserably. Today though something felt different.

* * *

Lunchtime, the most action filled time of day, rolled around. Ryuko sat on the gigantic chains at the far edge of the courtyard, where she and Mako had enjoyed countless meals before. One of the giant rusted links away sat Mako, who was facing in towards her absolutely enjoying a bento box. Stuff any normal students would enjoy until...

'Clang!' a knife thrown off the mark smashed into the rusted chain glancing off harmlessly. Ryuko quickly rolled into action throwing her guitar case in the way to block any of the sharpened daggers from hitting her best friend.

'Ryuko. Now!' Senketsu ordered as the knives began to thrash about the case harder and faster. She most definitely was the target.

"Right!" the twisting clip came undone and she rolled out from the behind the case a sheath of stars following. A flame-like protrusion engulfed her and a moment later the teenager was standing firm in the transformed state." Life Fiber: Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!" the case popped open and the Scissor Sword came out falling into her hands without fail.

"Okay punk what's your deal?" a knife came barreling towards her chest it bent out of shape upon contact with the space between her breast. There was a lack of concern at the impact instead her eyes were glued forward at the knife thrower no time to worry about something so simple as that.

"Jack Naito, head of the Knife Throwin' Club!" at those words three more knives were hurled her way all breaking apart upon impact with the lifting Scissor Sword. He slithered down like a snake and chunked another knife at his foe it was batted away bouncing off of the chain before clanging to the concrete flooring of the courtyard. Something seemed off about his appearance but that was something for later.

'We need to finish this up,' Senketsu reminded as the knives became more erratically thrown.

"Scissor Blade: Decapitation Mode!" Ryuko's voice rose and the weapon extended with the scream. A star raced down the razor-sharp edge of the sword before gleaming off of the end as she charged forward. Knives tried to hit her she simply moved around them leaving two parallel trails of Life Fiber reinforced weaponry on either side." Finishing Move! Sen-i-Soshitsu!" an uppercut threw every knife backward and destroyed the Goku Uniform.

The Nexus Thread had been lost. It quickly swirled into the back of Senketsu as every prior one had. Ryuko turned in shock as another person appeared ready to assault her.

"I am the leader of the Nanjing Lily Clu-" it was too late his uniform had been shredded and his Nexus thread lost. Ryuko kicked the now naked person away only to see a tightrope get fired over head, connecting into the chain.

"What the hell is next? The Clown Club leader?" she scoffed. Almost upon those words music akin to the circus began to play and a student dressed as a clown began to wobble down the rope." I was freaking kidding! What are you?" she chopped the line down the clown-dressed student dropping to the ground with an off balance thud.

"I am the head of the Tightrope Club-" the blade had pierced this student's Kamui as well. The force threw the student back in a burst of wind as Ryuko spun the blade around. The Nexus Thread was absorbed by Senketsu and a puff of steam emerged from the vent along her back, it was like nothing at all happened.

"Hey Mako what's up with all these specific clubs?" Ryuko asked sitting on the chain. Senketsu losing the transformed state in the process. Her best friend looked up with a mouthful of rice, Mako quickly swallowed and took a breath in. Non-stop eating was probably not a good sign.

"Those guys were all members of the Acrobatics Club, its funny to see them separate again. But all the clubs are because of you silly," the brunette smiled closing the bento as it was currently empty. Ryuko looked at her confused.

"Me? What did I do?" Ryuko asked stretching out slightly as the wounded former club heads she had just beaten crawled away. Mako watched them stumble away before looking up again.

"Satsuki promised anyone that could beat Shinko or you, Ryuko, a Three Star Goku Uniform. Of course to get anywhere in range of that you would need to be a Club President with a Two Star Uniform. And then you're quality of life goes up," Mako spoke, small stars shimmered in her eyes.

"Giving up someone's life for a few stars? Isn't that kinda of messed up?" Ryuko asked but then she caught herself. Her right hand cupped her chin, an idea was just present in her mind." Mako I have an idea! Come on!" Ryuko hopped from the chain and rushed to find something or another.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere on the school grounds...**_

"We are the Psychology Club leaders, Sigmo and Mon," the two students said standing side by side. Both of them had blonde hair and a hollow almost ghostly blue eyes that bored into one's soul. Their pattern of speaking was not too good either as it seemed that had a link telepathically or something.

"Got it. Want me to lay on a couch or something?" the stud in his glove pressed in.

A stream of green thread spiraled around his body breaking his clothes and forming a sort of chrysalis. Stars reached out in a cyclone around him as fresh blood ran through every vein or thread of his Kamui transforming it to combat form. A beast of green flames rose up from behind and clamped down bursting as threads gripped tightly around it.

"Life Fiber: Fusion! Kamui Sentokitsu!" his voice echoed through the corridor where they were standing.

Quickly he drew his blade and pointed it forward aiming it between the two Two Star Students, both of which were staring forward blankly.' _Weird group aren't they?_ ' Shinko asked himself keeping the broad sword raised to face his twin foes for sure.

'Shinko it seems that they are going to attack your from both sides,' Sentokitsu informed as both of them continued to glare forward. Shinko kept eyes situated upon them as the blade in his hands began to slip.

"It all started when you were a young child. Your mother died..." the first Sigmo stared off. Shinko's grip instantly faltered how could they possible know that, he sensed something dangerous in the works as well.

"A little further down the line your father died as well. You were left all alone here..." Mon's voice cooed annoyingly down the hall way. Shinko felt his grip loosening even more it was like they were breaking his muscles down without even touching him.

'Shinko? What's wrong your heart rate has dropped!' the Kamui was showing genuine concern as the skin beneath hit began to get goosebumps, the blood getting airier in a way.

"I-I can't focus on anything," the wearer responded realizing his blade was now planted firmly on the ground. The Two Star students up the hall began to walk slowly down, their feet clicking like that of a metronome. His eyes even followed theirs something was going on.

"Except the sounds of our voice," the two said in unison as Shinko spaced out. His youth filled eyes turned pale and pupils dilated making his eyes spread out and wide open as the two approached. Every muscle in the black haired teen's body was relaxed as if he were asleep and in some ways he was.

"Except the sounds of your voice," he repeated back. It was monotonous, he was not responding consciously. They snapped and his body slumped down again the ground completely unable to handle its own weight.

"Now remove your Kamui and hand it over," they ordered with another snap. Their voices cooed like a pigeons the entire time, their steps still mimicking a metronome.

Shinko went to remove the Kamui but Sentokitsu was having none of that.' Shinko I swear if this is how you hand me over. Snap out of it!' Sentokitsu exclaimed as Shinko began to reach for the seam of his shirt read to undo it. Power was decreasing fast, they were losing Fusion.

"Finishing Move: Murasama!" a blade raced out through the hall and dissected the two Goku Uniforms into nothing. Shinko stood a few feet behind his afterimage body rigid and firm the broad sword now glowing in his right hand. The chain had been wrapped around both of their legs and extension from the Murasama's broad sword form.

"H-How could you stop our Psychological Manipulation?" their voices were still in-sync.

"Because I'm not weak minded," Shinko snapped the chain drawing their two heads together with a clunking sound.

'You were conscious this whole time?' his Kamui questioned as Shinko released the chain around the two naked young men. It was drawn back into the sword a moment later leaving only few links to hang there.

"No but you were, the only reason I snapped out of that was because you moved me," Shinko remarked twirling the three and a half foot long sword around before sheathing it over his back. His Kamui on the other hand had a different reaction." You didn't move me? Than who did? I was out of it," the black haired teen shrugged slightly chilled by the realization.

'It could come from the fact we are functioning as one under the Fusion. Your subconscious will to go on was unable to be suppressed by their manipulation of your consciousness. You're psyche must be an interesting place,' Sentokitsu remarked as they strolled down the hallway leaving the now defunct Club Leaders to inch away.

"You think so? That afterimage though was one of Sanageyama's tricks right, does that mean?" Shinko asked as they continued to walk by for the moment un-bothered by anything.

'You subconsciously picked up on some of his movements? Yes, I do believe so considering that your weapon stance had altered as well,' the Kamui responded assuredly. His father had done something extremely special if the Kamui could recognize and subconsciously work out the movements of the wearer without as much as a word.

"Cool so you are like a big super adapter," Shinko smiled until a loud beating sound from the courtyard filled the buildings walls with loud booms.

* * *

"Matoi! What is this?" Ira Gamagori's word echoed through the entire building as Ryuko leaned against her freshly painted sign. In bold were the words: FIGHT CLUB, and a desk had been set up beside the sign.

"Can't you read? If everyone else at this school gets a club why can't I?" Ryuko asked with a yawn as Mako opened the empty manila folder position on the desk. Gamagori was steamed so much so it was almost visible. Ryuko smiled at this giving the brute even more reason to fume and be angry, such defiance crippled such an order bound being.

"You can't do that Matoi," Ira retorted back angrily. His eyes were now narrowed and his arching brows perked up even higher like two mountains. His hands were trembling with what restraint he had left.

"Why not? I mean the Acrobatics Club can fold and become three clubs so why can't I start my own?" the defiant youth questioned. Ryuko was good at annoying people and it was rubbing off especially well against the muscular Disciplinary Chair.

'Clack!' high above the masses the edge of a weapon clicked against the thick white concrete of the tower. An irresistible force washed over the weaker members that happened to be in the area, they bowed. At the center of the spinning light a shape that ticked off Ryuko more than being hunted down by dozens of clubs on end. Gamagori laid his right hand and forearm over his massive chest as the young woman stood against the sheathed blade.

"Gamagori allow this to transpire," Satsuki's voice echoed as if she had been speaking into a massive cavern. Her blue calculating eyes were locked on Mako, who was failing to even pay attention to the entire situation." Present Matoi with the proper papers and allow it to run on its own from there," the woman clicked her right heel before walking away.

"Of course Lady Satsuki," Gamagori said in a low tone before looking up. Ryuko gave him a real shitfaced grin an 'I told you so' type look that frustrated him even more. The horde of One Star students that had followed him all stiffened when his massive frame rose up from the temporary kneeling position." Bring them the papers. Promptly!" he ordered.

Suddenly a massive stack of files and papers were being pushed down the line of nobodies. Each grit under the pressure presented by the heavy stack before passing it along to Gamagori. Ryuko lost that look on her face and a bead of sweat began to roll down the back of her head as he grinned broadly. The papers smashed into the desk surface, the legs nearly buckling under the pressure.

"Ryuko Matoi, President of the Fight Club, here are the standard issue forms of application. This is your weekly budget report, due at the weekly meetings all Club Presidents have to attend,"Gamagori remarked arrogantly drawing the top pamphlet from the pile and tossing to the teenaged girl standing before him." Since you have access to the Kamui Senketsu you have no need for a Goku Uniform as such here is the opt out form for that," another huge stack of papers were thrown her way.

Gamagori paused for a brief moment before grabbing another large chunk of papers from the stack." As you lead the Fight Club you must log every encounter you have within the school grounds," the stack of grid lined papers were placed upon her already massive pile." Also every morning there is a Club President Meeting that begins exactly at 7 AM so do not be late."

"I defer my role as Club President to Mako Mankanshoku!" Ryuko said nervously.

"Gee thanks Ryuko," Mako smiled eyes bright. Then it hit her what her best friend had just done." Wait what? Ryuko?" Mako questioned as the Disciplinary Chair walked out of the courtyard with a certain swagger.

* * *

 _ **After School...**_

"Fight Club huh?" Shinko questioned meeting the new members of the instantly new club in the hallway. Luckily he had managed to reach them in time, their class differences becoming more clear.

"What? I think its a great idea. I mean the stars mean a better life, so getting Mako and her family to a better place would be the only way to repay them for everything they had done for me," Ryuko said as they began to walk. Mako had already begun working out fight plans on a piece of notebook paper, after all it was her job now.

"You know you guys could have come to my Two Star mansion right? Sure now its kinda crowded with the other two Fencing Club chairs but prior to a few days ago I had a few open rooms," Shinko talked as they walked now heading towards the exit. He was not ready to even attempt to talk about the encounter with the Psychology Club because it was sort of embarrassing.

"Bullcrap," Ryuko, brash as ever, shouted.

"Believe what you want. Right now I'm just glad no one is trying to take our Kamui," the young man said calmly as the walked into the courtyard which was surprisingly barren.

"You have trouble with them macho man?" the boorish young woman asked as they walked over the broken portions of concrete and crack pavement from the many things that had occurred as of late as the school.

"No, it just get's really annoying when you are walking between classes and some weirdo comes at you trying to take your clothes off," he defended a blush quickly appearing across his face. Ryuko snorted looking away for a moment as Mako continued to silently work things out on that piece of paper.

"Sure, do you ever think that you could fight Satsuki?" Ryuko changed topic as many teens did in a conversation that was dead-end. Shinko, now was the one looking away.

"I was planning on it but you have an even bigger grudge with her than I do," they continued to walk towards the massive star shaped arch. Ryuko kept it quite for a moment pondering over what her friend just said." Just remember Ryuko you don't have to be alone in this fight. You have Senketsu to help you and I'll always be there if you too are in dire straights," he said, this in turn made Ryuko blush.

"What about the Elite Four?" she asked as they walked under the massive structure. The moment of awkward silence was done for now at least.

"Jakuzure talked to me like I was a piece of trash or a bad pet. Inumuta, looks at me like I'm a text book. Gamagori doesn't like me very much because I'm not Satsuki's number one fan. Sanageyama is," he cupped his chin stopping for the moment. It was hard to describe how he and the Athletic Committee chair interacted." All right but the way he beat you and Senketsu around the other day pissed me off," Shinko revealed as they continued to head on downwards to the slums of the city.

"I see so you're just as mad at them as I am," Ryuko's hands were clenched. She was against anyone that supported Satsuki so the Elite Four were naturally her enemies and now it seemed that every Club Captain at the school was as well.

"Not at all. You and I hate different parts of the school at different levels, the only I can agree with you on is that Satsuki Kiryuin is one of the worst people on the planet," Shinko accented his point by looking back at the long tower that was visible from their position, Satsuki's Throne Room.

"Do you think you could beat me in a fight? You are a Club President after all how long before we have to fight one another?" they were approaching Mako's house, it was still a way off so it gave him a few minutes to think.

' _How do I feel about that? Ryuko would be so difficult to plan for and yet an exhilarating fight for sure,_ ' he wondered clenching both gloves that had made up Sentokitsu's hand portion." I fought you in my underwear and managed to hold me own. So at the moment I think we'd be close, you'd win though. I couldn't go all out against a friend like you," Shinko assured.

"That's a cowards answer," she spat angrily.

"Maybe one of these days we can find out but until then. If it comes up that you have to fight the Fencing Club Captain I have two guys that are pretty good," Shinko winked. His blue eyes were now focusing on the Two Star mansion way up on the hill, inside his two co-Captains struggling to get stronger.

"Again wimping out," Ryuko rolled both eyes.

"No, being smart. I've seen you fight for real a total of three times. The first I was mostly unconscious, the second you and Satsuki nearly knocked me out, and the third Sanageyama beat you. That doesn't really give me a lot to go off of things to plan for," taking the wise approach Shinko smirked.

"Got it, so no you're scared," she stuck out her tongue as they reached the Mankanshoku residence.

"See ya later Kurosaki," Ryuko once again spat as she and Mako entered, removing their shoes by the door.

* * *

That night Mako stayed up extremely late. For some reason she got really involved with the entire experience as the Fight Club President.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning...**_

"I, Ryuko Matoi, President of the Fight Club Challenge you to a fight," Ryuko sighed approaching a ring of girls that were dancing in a circle. They all quickly turned with fierce glints in their eyes.

"Tsk, Tsk, Ryuko Matoi you've fallen right into our trap!" the Club President said as a boombox started bumping on a chair that appeared seemingly out of no where. Every member there tightened their circle and begun to spin around Ryuko in a dancing fashion." You'll learn not to mess with the President of the Folk Dancing Club Maimu Okurama," she hissed a whistle present in her mouth.

It blew a second later and all the girls in the circle charged in driving their feet into Ryuko's head. She stumbled back slightly as they prepared for another this time gripping the clip that activated Senketsu. Needless to say on their trip back in a red blade whirled through all of their uniforms and Ryuko stood tall in the middle of the circle.

"Sen-i-Soshitsu!" she spun the blade around like a cowboy in a Western movie. In a blink of stars she returned to normal having gained yet another Nexus Thread from a Two Star Uniform.

"Way to go Ryuko!" Mako cheered hands raised up in a pumping motion as they headed back to school.

* * *

 _ **Lunch...**_

Instead of the courtyard Ryuko found herself in the swimming hall facing a weird frog-like teenager. Mako planted the sign down in front of the pool and Ryuko went to work. A flash of blinding light and Senketsu woke up again.

"Finishing Move: Sen-i-Soshitsu!" the red highlighted teenager shouted pulling back on the tongue that had wrapped around her left wrist. The young idiot who owned the tongue came flying in only to be bisected only on the clothes level with the weapon. A red line raced through its core adn exploded it, the Nexus Thread had been lost in one fell swoop.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Shinko...**_

"Who's next?" Shinko taunted. Around him were a few downed Club Presidents. They were all in the nude but certain elements of their Two Star Uniforms showed their affiliation. One was the over matched Algebra Club leader, another was the head of the Literature Club, the third that was leaning against the wall was another out-matched teenager from the Ballroom Dancing Club.

'To your left. Arrow,' Sentokitsu's voice filled his wearer's head. Shinko dodged as the hole in the window came to fruition. Down below a massive crossbow that had been aimed at his head stared.

"This is going to be fun!" Shinko laughed punching the glass away and standing in the window school. His sword had jabbed into the wall and he descended as the arrows were fired rapidly at him. They all missed luckily but some came awfully close to shooting through him.

"Archery Club Captain, Shira Huudu," the archer smiled flipping the weapon back forward an arrow lining up in its sights. Shinko tensed two handed sword present before his body." You're Kamui isn't like Matoi's, anyone can wear it sorry about your damn luck!" the arrow shot forward.

It hit the building, cutting through and afterimage. Shinko reappeared slicing his weapon down. It sparked along the Life Fiber bow shaking the ground beneath with pressure waves of force. Shinko grit and the chain beneath the weapon spiraled around the bow, at Shinko's click of the hilt. The Captain released his crossbow and drew another a recursive that spawned seemingly out of no where.

"Good try," the broad sword slashed through the air. The bow sprang apart the Life Fiber cord at the end twanging as it split in the slash. Shinko turned green edged blade shining with a stream of stars." Finishing Move!" the Club Captain spun around his quiver drawing an arrow that morphed into a blade it was trick arrow.

'Interesting, he has a quiver of trick arrows,' Sentokitsu remarked as the archer came forward. Shinko smiled jumping out of the loose slash and dropping behind his enemy.

"I know," Shinko's voice whispered to his Kamui as a slash of green reached down the chest of the Two Star Goku Uniform. It tore apart slightly at the seams as more cuts began to pull away." Murasama!" the slashes multiplied as he turned around arms moving in a green tinted blur. The sword was sheathed and the foe crumpled to his knees Goku Uniform sputtering away.

"Finished," he walked away detransforming.

* * *

Two days passed. Ryuko Matoi had easily succeeded in her challenges. This success had led to a sudden increase in the quality of life for the family of Mako Makanshoku going from a No Star to a One Star and finally up to a Three Star. This of course came with luxury and prestige that the slum family had never had, it changed their thinking to centralize around money and greed.

This desire for money led to a rift to form in the once happy family. Two days of wealth broke down the tight bonds that packed the family and now it was a boiling point.

As a result Ryuko was do to challenge the Elite Four today. It was her shot that would put the Makanshoku's on the Three Star tier with the Elite Four had she won. Of course in spite of this she carried something heavier than the hopes of her surrogate family.

* * *

"You're late Ryuko! We almost had to start without you," Mako chided. She had traded in the No Star Uniform for something that looked like a business woman's attire which held two stars over the chest. Ryuko looked at her holding onto an envelope.

Instead of responded Ryuko threw it to the brunette. The letter smacked Mako across the face and descended down to the once naive teenager's hands, it had a weight that did not match its components." A letter of resignation? Ryuko we'd be sent back to the slums!" Mako shouted.

"We'd be better off that way Mako," Ryuko tried to explain but Mako was having none of it. The once lowly No Star was almost growling, feral, upon seeing the letter. Ryuko however kept calm.

"She's right Makanshoku," Shinko walked from the stands seeing the tenseness in the situation. The teen looked at him with angry eyes that even shone out from behind the glasses." If you want Two Star food my house is always open you don't have to get money hungry," he remarked arms crossed.

'Clank!' a metallic edge hit the roof of the central tower. A light shone from ahead and reached down with an imposing pressure that very few could ever hope to withstand. Shinko, Mako, and Ryuko all looked at the tower with widened eyes, some filled with resentment and others with a new found adoration.

"Lady Satsuki," Mako said with respect staring at the dictator, who was perched up on high.

"Mako Makanshoku, President of the Fight Club! If you wish to be moved to Three Star status your mission is to fight and defeat Ryuko Matoi," the blade's sheath hit the ground again the light intensifying.

"You bitch who do you think would take that offer?" Ryuko shouted up to the queen. The blue eyes girl's red highlight got in her eyes a loud thud coming from behind them.

Satsuki grinned even from up high it was visible." You see Matoi, greed and money are the purest forms of corruptions in the human race. Once they get a taste of it they crave more and more. That is what makes them pigs in human's clothing," Satsuki snickered, as the thud turned into a burst of light. A wardrobe had just detonated.

"A Goku Uniform!" both shouted in unison. The case exploded and Ryuko braced as Shinko held out his sword to get a solid footing. The powerful light was impressive.

* * *

 _The Makanshoku's fall to greed as our young heroine stares down the greatest challenge yet. Friend or foe? Can Ryuko Matoi find it within herself to beat her best friend? What will Shinko do if she fails challenge Mako himself?_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Friendships_**

* * *

"Mako what are you doing?" Ryuko asked as the light died down. Before her where the wardrobe had once been stood her friend within a crater caused by the activation of the Goku Uniform. In her periphery Shinko was grasping at his right hand ready to access the transformation into a battle form." Senketsu do you have faith in me?" she asked lowly as her ally looked forward into the crater.

'Of course,' the Kamui responded. She smiled and took a relieved sigh now staring as Shinko hesitated to grasp the stud to transform.

"Good," the black haired girl looked forward at the sight before her. To say it was disheartening would be a massive understatement, Mako's attire had morphed from a humble No Star student to that of the most rambunctious Two Star." Mako..." she stuttered taking it all in.

Black leather wrapped around her neck by a red Life Fiber chain, her arms were crossed under her chest leaving the sleeves and back to flow behind like a cape. Her top had changed from a two solid black stars to the typical red stitched stars that buzzed with power. Her shoes from humble loafers to golden bottomed sandals, a lone piece of grass hung from her mouth a trucker hat tilted down over her face.

"Ryuko, anyone that tries to take that glimmer from everyone's eyes is my enemy!" Mako charged forward the red sword slashing the ground up between them providing a temporary barrier. The black haired girl looked down at the ground for a moment, mumbling something before glaring up pulling the clip quickly out from around her red left glove.

"Life Fiber: Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!" Ryuko's voice rose up her clothes changing into the more skimpy, but combat worthy, Kamui state. Her right hand wrapped tightly around the handle of her Scissor Sword, its end pointing at her best friend.

"Kurosaki back up this is my fight," she growled staring forward at the Fight Club President. Mako cracked her knuckles which were now adorned with brass knuckles that had been marked with her name.

'Shinko I can see that she is stressed. Back off for now,' Sentokitsu sighed. The red Kamui had picked up so easily on the vibrations in the air, the heart rate that was resonating within the chest of everyone around.

"Come on. Really?" he whispered to the Kamui as Ryuko and Mako stared each other down for another few seconds. He took a few steps back, hands no longer carrying tension or the need to draw a weapon." Better not get too beat up Matoi got it?" he responded crossing both arms over his chest.

'Thwam!' without hesitation they soared forward and a collision occurred. It Scissor Blade had been met with a bat, to be more precise a bat embedded with nails, which had quickly hitched the blade's surface. Ryuko grit and pushed as did Mako neither bowed for the moment.

"W-why are you doing this Mako?" the daughter of Isshin Matoi questioned realizing that the ground behind her sharp heels was beginning to be pierced. Mako's pressure was equal to that of Sanageyama's normal swings in the Blade Regalia, this was not something that would be over easily.

"Because! The glimmer in everyone's eyes when we ranked up for the first time was bright and now it is even brighter! What type of daughter would I be if I did not fight for that?" she continued to press down with the bat, a constant pressure to wear down her best friend. The ground began to crack and spider out as the force between the two was getting greater.

"That glimmer isn't a glimmer of joy! It's one of greed!" Ryuko felt the pressure leave the Scissor Sword. She smiled only for a moment as a right cross smashed into her left cheek bone. The air hummed as she was flung forward body skidding over the dusty floor, it hurt every time it skipped and hit the ground again. She rolled up only to be met by another harsh shot to the face this one sharp and strong enough to throw her to the ground heavily.

"You're lying Ryuko! They are having so much fun!" Mako cried out. This time it was a right handed jab just below the breast to the sternum, a cracking sound echoed out as an iron taste began to fill Ryuko's mouth. Stunned the black haired teen was batted to the ground a moment later with an overhead ax fist her body hitting hard with a thump.

Resilient Ryuko stood up again a large club-like weapon spawned from the Goku Uniform to smack against the Scissor Blade again. The strike threw it down and left her open for an uppercut swing with the weapon hurling her across the ground in a roll. Mako charged and smashed her down with the bat three more times making the ground crack with the impact.

"Mako you're nuts! This is not you!" the Kamui wearer cut the bat in half with a pierce from her heel. Mako tossed it away and spawned a chain with a small spiked ball at the end Ryuko quickly picked up the Scissor Sword to block its red metal clinking against the gold with a spark. Unfortunately the spiked ball wrapped around the weapon's hilt and yanked Ryuko forward.

Mako threw a wrench forward from the jacket's pocket it drilled into Ryuko's face. She stumbled back a welt that seeped with blood forming under the impact zone. The brunette threw a right hand forward, it smashed against the blade with a thud and tossed her best friend back. Mako smiled reaching into her sleeve bringing forth a long wooden weapon, a large two-by-four.

'Ryuko we can't remain Synchronized at this rate,' Senketsu informed as a two-by-four hooked under the teen's chin and hurled her into the air. She rotated two or three times before coming down in full the weapon drawn back.

"Then detransform!" she shouted as the weapon smashed against her right cheek. The air cracked like would if a slugger drilled a home run over the center field wall, instead Ryuko was launched across the fighting area into one of the retaining walls. She crumbled to the ground, a rain of stars reverting her back to the normal form of an average high school student.

'Thrash!' another strike from the weapon threw Ryuko across the dusty arena her body crushing again one of the retaining walls once more. She stumbled drunkenly forward and the wooden weapon crushed against her gut, it shattered.

'Shrack!' more random things were hurled from Mako's jacket pocket. Wrenches, scissors, bolts, washers, all smacked her at the same time driving Ryuko down to the ground.

* * *

"I can't handle anymore!" the stud was pressed in but nothing happened a jamming needle drilling in the back of his neck. Mikisugi placed a heavy hand along his shoulder.

"This is something they have to handle Kurosaki," Aikuro spoke with his normal teacher voice, though it appeared to be coming from that creepy nudist side of him. Shinko did not respond just staying there frozen by the needle." Your father would understand that Ryuko could have taken a lot more and that she has a plan."

"S-screw that! She'll die before she can use it!" Shinko grunted trying to push through the sedative effect of the needle. His hands did not move but the throbbing in his upper arms showed that he was winning.

"Have faith," Aikuro remarked staring as Ryuko was stomped to the ground by her best friend.

* * *

Hours passed and beating continued. Ryuko stopped trying the frustration of her best friend hitting her with the brunt. Bloody wounds had opened along her face and arms from where numerous thing had struck. The teen's breaths were getting shallower and her good eyes was closing faster and faster.

'Smack!' a right hand crunched against Ryuko's face throwing her backwards. Blood stained the golden knuckles along Mako's hand, dripping the the first drops of rain on a windshield.

'Thwash!' another strike, a left, blasted Ryuko down. The red highlighted youth pushed up against the ground using the Scissor Sword as a support, her legs were shaking wildly. This fight was heading towards the end.

'Crunsh!' Mako's hand was dodged to the right, the force broke the wall and the rubble fell but Ryuko was still standing. She was wobbling on her legs hand readily wrapped around the Scissor Sword.

"Decapitation-" the sword had glimmered with a magical red star however she fell out to the ground. Blood ran from the girl's mouth as Mako looked over, there her best friend laid out on the ground bleeding."-M-Ma-ko," she pushed up using the sword as her sole crutch. In fact she was sitting beneath the strong red sword her legs tucked under her body.

"G-Go ahead! Finish me! I-if you think that Three Stars are greater than a life, I can't stop you," the downed teen shouted tears streaming down her dirtied and bloodied face. Mako stopped for a moment before glaring up at Satsuki, the cruel queen looking down upon the scene.

She looked at the brunette, a lone tear was running down her face.' Ryuko she's hesitating,' Senketsu said nonchalantly like he knew she would.

"It's like I said. Mako's not a fighter she would eventually see what's wrong with this," she mumbled back to her sailor uniform. Her best friend looked down at her the shade of the hat covering her eyes." Go ahead Mako. I'm wide open," blood left Ryuko's mouth when she said that, the beating was rather severe.

"Rah!" Mako threw a fist forward. A white glow burst around it sparking with a massive amount of raw power. Ryuko grinned closing her eyes accepting what was about to happen, in her eyes there was only one that this fight could end. The right hand pushed through the air but right before her face, the wind rushing over the red bang showed that. Instead it smashed into the dusty ground releasing all the energy into the floor.

'PHHOOOM!' an explosion occurred. A ripple raged over the entire school, shaking every One Star student that had gathered to watch what was going on. A dome of white light sputtered into existence and washed out with explosive force tearing away at the ground with large cracks.

* * *

"What the actual hell!" Shinko was pushed back by the force still restrained by the needle. His arms were raised in defense as the light spanned out in a massive push of wind and energy.

Mikisugi watched through raised arms it was a spectacle for all to see.' _My goodness Makanshoku, that much energy from a Two Star Goku Uniform. Someone really could have died here,_ ' the blue haired man commented as the wind died down.

* * *

In spurs the light faded and everyone looked in awe as at the center of the ring a gigantic pit had formed. Two figures were in the center one with her fist buried deeply into the bottom while the other looked forward in shock.

'S-she was holding back this entire time,' Senketsu noted with a hint of panic. It was absolute lunacy to have that much power pent up and blasted out with such effectiveness.

"I knew she was," Ryuko smiled down at her Kamui before looking up at her friend. Mako was panting tears globing down her face like a river, to the dusty Earth below.' _That really doesn't make it better though that she could have actually beaten us around pretty bad if we weren't holding back,_ ' she swallowed before placing a hand on her friend's left shoulder.

"R-Ryuko I'm sorry! I hurt you and got arrogant!" Mako was crying now looking up with a ridiculously large snot bubble at her nose. Her parents were rapidly rolling down the crater's lip too but there was still time to talk." You were right that glimmer wasn't happiness it was us being stupid!" the bubble popped and mucus streamed down the river of tears.

"Forgive us!" the rest of the Makanshoku's arrived bowing at her feet. Their expensive clothes had either been shed or torn on the way down, as they were present in their undergarments. Mako noticed where they were and quickly moved over next to them a pond of tears forming around their bowing position.

"Gee guys you're embarrassing me," Ryuko scratched the back of her head before staring up at the tower top. Satsuki was casting a glare down at them like any ruler did to their peasants.

"Hey eyebrows! The human resolve is a lot more than you think it is! Trust me Satsuki you're going down!" Ryuko growled as the queen turned and strolled away, the faintest appearance of a grin on her face.

* * *

'Incredible, I would have never expected a Goku Uniform to be capable of that,' Sentokitsu remarked seeing the smoldering pit that Mako's fist had formed. Shinko placed a reassuring hand upon his chest right between the Kamui's eyes.

"We haven't seen what we're fully capable of yet either," he grinned staring as Ryuko spun the Scissor Sword around in her hands. Mako was smiling for the first time since the beginning of the Fight Club.' _She's giving up the Goku Uniform for Senketsu, man at this rate I'll never be able to keep up,_ ' he sighed his black hair ruffling in a passing breeze as the moon rose up over the horizon.

* * *

"You know what to do Senketsu!" Ryuko pulled the clip free from her glove.

'Right!' in a trail of stars they had transformed.

The Goku Uniform was cast into the sky and it fell down at speed. Ryuko spun the massive sword by the hilt its blade extending into Decapitation Mode as Senketsu filled her muscles with strength. It came down to eyes level and Ryuko brought the red colored sword to it and through it hurling the Goku Uniform hundreds of feet into the air like a well placed home run. The cut's red tint raced through the entire garment breaking the bonds that held it together before making it exploded.

In the hail of exploding blues, reds, greens, and purples Ryuko had shouted." Sen-i-Soshitsu!" and the Nexus Life Fiber had been lost or rather gained by Senketsu as the starry night continued to expand with its hues.

* * *

Upon exiting the arena Shinko was quickly pulled aside by a giant in a Three Star Uniform. Gamagori held his arms perfectly still before walking calmly through the crowd like a parent with a toddler. One Stars looked on in shock as did Mikisugi who just so happened to be standing there.

"Hey! Come on I was only here to look at the Fight Club just like everyone else!" he pleaded to the Head of the Discipline Department. Ira however was silent instead pushing through the crowds of people like a walking tank.' _He's stone silent so talking with him will get me no where. Might as well wait until I get to see our 'wonderful' Student Council President's face again,_ ' he sighed as the people began to move around them.

They pushed through double doors and quickly were in an elevator. Floors whizzed by like a swarm of hornets eventually leading him to the penthouse where the rest of the Elite Four were waiting for him.

Soroi kindly opened the door allowing access to the Dean and his current captive. Satsuki watched this unfold from her chair as Shinko was placed on the ground after several rather embarrassing minutes of being carried around like a seventeen year old toddler.

"If you don't mind me asking what is all of this about?" Shinko said bluntly arms crossed over his de-transformed Kamui, eyes darting around at the other Department Heads.

"Simple this is all about you and your utter lack of respect for the rules set forth here at Honnoji Academy," Gamagori said from behind him. Satsuki remained silent at the moment acknowledging the truth to the statement.

"What do you mean rules? I'm here to break as many of them as possible and bring this entire thing down over your ears," he pointed to Satsuki. His arm was trembling even if only a little.

' _Get it together Kurosaki, this isn't your first time taunting someone. Something about her just makes me uncomfortable while Ryuko can say whatever she wants to Satsuki without a minute's hesitation,_ ' Shinko tried to pep himself up and it really did not work.

"I see then if that is the case," Satsuki tapped Bakuzan against the flooring. Out from behind Shinko came two students both marked with Two Stars on their chest, they were his." You will have no problem choosing which one of these students gets expelled," the heaviness suddenly got to the seventeen year old his chest thudding heavily as if hit by a hammer.

"Shinsuke Wannatabe, who frankly should not even still be enrolled here," Sanageyama said walking behind the first co-Captain of the Fencing Club. His kendo stick was at waist height, ready to knock someone in the back of the head.

"Or Ichiro Hanzo, the No Star that needs to know his place," the wooden weapon snapped against the ground. Both captive co-leaders flinched as the sound resonated through the room.

"Here's what I'l tell you Satsuki Kiryuin," the stud was pressed in. Stars of green shot out in a spiral around the teen morphing his clothing into a battle ready attire that was for sure enough to let him get a good hit in before anything else happened.

"Life Fiber: Fusion! Kamui Sentokitsu!" the two roared blade being drawn swiftly and loaded in hand. It switched from the broadened blade to the base form katana a preference of both Kamui and wearer.

"How about neither!" he bounded through the middle of the two blade ready to meet Sanageyama who had been there already transformed to meet him. The air gushed past both as kendo sword met katana. The Kamui wearer dropped back holding the blade defensively as Sanageyama readied the approach.

'Didn't you say that you would not be rushing in headlong to a fight with Sanageyama?' the Kamui questioned as its wearer tensed.

"D-Don't get any funny ideas. I just don't want either of them to get expelled," quickly his mood changed to a more bargaining persona. Sanageyama was not buying it and kept weapon drawn and aimed directly at the teenager.

"They are my friends after all. I'd resign if that is what you want Satsuki. They did nothing wrong," he said over the Three Star student and towards the leader of the school.

"Set them free Gamagori," Satsuki had such a cruel smile on her face. The door however opened and the duo of Fencing Club captains retreated, leaving Shinko, the Elite Four, and Satsuki the only one present in the room.

"Guess you don't know what resignation means for a sanctioned club do you?" Nonon taunted from her posh couch. She was intently staring a large teddy bear in the process making it even more creepy.

"Kneel," Sanageyama said a strike to the back of the unprepared warrior's legs knocking him down to all fours. Shinko mumbled something and the Kamui returned to normal his back now only protected as if the Kamui were cloth.

"As leader of his Department Sanageyama can chose to discipline you in any way he desires. This is simply following the rules that you chose to break," Gamagori informed as the kendo stick whipped the ground with a heavy, 'thwap'.

"If it sets them free I won't care," he grit his teeth ready to bear any punishment that would be dealt. His honor-bound code made Satsuki grin slightly as he closed both hands around the frills of the large carpet that took up the core of the room.' _Dad, you always believed that if you get struck to turn the other cheek and take another. I'm doing this for you, okay?_ ' Shinko pleaded to the dead man eyes closed but already rimming with tears.

'Shinko, I know you see this as your fault to begin with. We certainly are in for quite the trouble,' Sentokitsu remarked ready to take the blows in the best way he could to protect the human inside.

"Don't worry about me Sento. This will all be over faster than you know," he smiled as the first blow was drawn back.' _Dad, I'm doing all of this for you. I'm taking that request to heart I swear Ragyo Kiryuin and all her little minions are going to pay!_ ' Shinko once more yelled internally ready for the blow to come.

' _Taking a beating for students that would not do the same for him? I see he truly values them as friends and allies,_ ' Satsuki noted legs crossing over one another as the kendo stick was brought down. It collided with a heavy smack but instead of screaming out in pain or even squirming Shinko remained still as a board.

"If scream or beg I may let you go," Uzu laughed delivering another heavy blow. Once more Shinko took the impact head on, no scream no yell.' _What is up with him?_ ' the next blow collided and the sound echoed around the room, the resilient youth teared up slightly but still did not give in to the urge of screaming.

"You may be the monkey that's what pink over there calls you right?" Shinko said, noting Nonon Jakuzure's now apparent interest in the situation." But I'm not a dog and it'll take a hell of a lot more than this to make me yell in pain!" he shouted another strike brushing over his lower back, his kidneys ached.

"Bastard! No one calls me a monkey!" the strikes came faster and heavier now. Shinko's frame jolted with the movements but he refused to collapse.

This went on and on for over an hour. Shinko's body now was marked on the exposed skin by long welts that ran beneath the Kamui and yet he had yet to give in and beg or plea instead he kept the rebellious visage up.' _If I give up here they are going to be expelled. If I just last a little longer they'll be fine,_ ' he of course was referring to his now former subordinates in the Fencing Club.

"Sanageyama stop," Satsuki demanded looking down at the beaten warrior, who had yet to even budge more than an inch from the spot on the floor. She rose from the chair Bakuzan in hand, the sheath was discarded revealing the sharpened blade a cool glimmer rushing off of its edge.

"Stand," she ordered. It was a test of his ability, to tank out a beating like that was one thing but to get up from it and move was an entire different story.

"Fine by me," he staggered up legs wobbling like wet noodles. His hands were wrapped around the Murasama its green blade humming along with a star and glimmer of its own.

' _So determined still. He may prove useful in the future,_ ' the long haired eighteen year old noted before sheathing her weapon once more." You are dismissed Kurosaki," she said calmly turning back to the throne she had been within.

"Keep talking to me like some sort of pig and I'll make sure Ryuko Matoi is the last thing you'll be worrying about," his voice had hardened and his blade was now re-sheathed. This surely was the Kurosaki that had been driven forward by ambition to stop REVOCs not the casual one that had entered the room.

"Let him go Gamagori," Satsuki remarked not needing to turn back to see her 'shield' ready to lash out against such insolence.

Shinko stumbled out through the doors into the hallway.

"There goes my muscle control," he whimpered now leaning against the wall while his legs, which had been a focus of the attacks, pushed him along. Sentokitsu had gone quiet during the beating however it appeared now he was ready to talk.

'That was bold, your heart was pounding rapidly and your posture was fearful but your words were as sharp as Satsuki's,' the Kamui noted as the now No Star Student limped down past the stairwell.

"They had to be, if I let them lose their power this entire tough guy act would have been pointless," Shinko scrunched up against one of the many cutaways in the hall where students could hang out if they wanted to. He slumped to the floor and lost consciousness.

* * *

 _Yes the end of this chapter has a meaning behind it. Shinko getting his own struggle for friends that may or may not abandon him was kinda the driving force in the second half. Of course next chapter will be fun because it is Natural Elections(which will focus on Shinko because Ryuko and Mako aren't doing anything different from Kill la Kill) and after that the Run-Off. Ohoho what fun that will be._

 _Thanks for reading guys/ gals,_

 _~Herodan3_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Natural Elections_**

* * *

A few more days passed since the encounter between Ryuko Matoi and Mako Makanshoku. Their friendship had recovered and their lives were relatively normal. Shinko Kurosaki had survived his beating and living on the streets as a No Star. Now however something drastic was about to change Honnoji Academy.

* * *

Everyone of the students in Honno Town had been gathered together in the courtyard of Honnoji Academy. All five thousand of them looked to the towers top where four people stood in formation glaring down like hawks upon a field of mice. And then a large wall of golden-white light followed by an awe-inspiring presence that shook the very foundations of the fortified building.

Ryuko stood near the front Mako Makanshoku close by. They were glaring up at the queen of Honnoji Academy with widened eyes while in the back of the formation Shinko stared away towards the exit, he had a bad feeling about such a grand scale meeting.

"I am here to announce a reform to the system here at Honnoji Academy!" Satsuki's voice carried heavily even though she was talking in her normal tone. Everyone that followed her blindly bowed and waited her next words obediently, the rebels watched to see what she had meant." I am proposing the First Natural Elections of Honnoji Academy!" one could almost see the large kanji drop down from the sky around her spelling it out.

"During these Natural Elections the students of Honnoji Academy are mandated to fight one another to determine who is truly worth their position in this school!" Bakuzan's tip smacked against the top of the tower a loud clack ringing out." By the end of the next seven days at eight o'clock I can almost assure that the situation at this Academy will change!" Satsuki smiled coldly looking down at her army of students.

"On this day next week there will be a Sudden Death Run-Off!" the long haired teenager continued to monologue against the empty redden sky. Her eyes calculated the crowd as they were beginning to get in a frenzy." Those with the most defeats of their fellow students will be elected to Three Star status and granted a coveted position among my Elite Four!"

"Let the First Natural Elections! BEGIN!" with her shout a war broke out among the students.

* * *

Shinko swung his blade and cleared a path, instantly racking up a few wins in his own chance at becoming an Elite Four member. He rushed away quickly using his Kamui's ability, even when not transformed, to get away as fast as possible.

Quickly as the fighting broke out into the streets he found that one fleeing student had been shed from their motorcycle. Without further adieu the black haired teenager grabbed the pair of orange goggles on a black background, and the black face mask and floored it. The tank had been filled up with gasoline he would get out of town before anything crazy went down.

'You know that you will not be qualified for the Natural Elections at this pace correct?' Sentokitsu informed as they buzzed through the slums of Honno Town. Shinko smiled beneath the mask keeping composure as they drove along for a few more moments.

"I know but at the moment if dad had anything left at home we could find something special," Shinko informed as they passed through the left gate and onto the highway that led to Tokyo. The neon bathed signs in the distance were relieving to see normalcy to the crookedness that took place within the harbor. Behind him the fighting continued the sounds of car alarms blending in with the sound of glass breaking.

'This is actually the first time you are heading there since his passing isn't it?' Sentokitsu remarked as they rolled by a car heading into the crooked town. It was probably doomed to be emptied of anything substantially but Shinko was moving to fast in the opposite direction to help them.

"Yes, he kept a lot of journals and stuff though so if he took good notes maybe you and I could bump up enough to fight with Satsuki," the teen commented as the salty smell of Tokyo Bay reached his nose, they were on a totally different quest than the one that took him to Honnoji.

'We could fight with Satsuki now if you really wanted to. Something has been holding you back even in her hall the other day,' the Kamui stated bluntly as the first sign marker telling them Tokyo was a few miles away reared up.

"I know but I'm not entirely sure on how to guard against her abilities yet," the black haired youth answered back showing his worry in the lack of planning. His Kamui remained silent for a moment as the neon from the far shore grew brighter and brighter( and Honnoji's noise grew further and further away.)

'So are you planning on just bulking up to fight someone like Satsuki Kiryuin?' the Kamui knew the power held within Junketsu and thinking about it sent a shiver down his spine. Shinko noticed and had a similar reaction the face Satsuki best Senketsu with ease was terrifying.

"No, all of my books about swordsmanship and martial arts are there too. Dad wanted me to be pretty good at a little bit of everything so I chose those two things to be great in while everything else I was decent with," Shinko informed as the pink from the neon flashed down brightly upon them. It was no wonder Satsuki traveled by helicopter vehicles took to long to cross the massive bay.

'Very well if seven days of training is enough time to not only find answers but also the skill to best Satsuki Kiryuin I will be impressed,' the Kamui was being sarcastic and a little pessimistic.

"It will be. You said it yourself I'm a fast learner," Shinko laughed as they continued to flow across the bridging path without a moments hesitance.

* * *

 ** _Time Remaining: Six Days; Thirteen Hours; Eleven Minutes; Thirty Two Seconds_**

The motorcycle kicked against the asphalt driveway and nearly skidded off of it. The hard, iron gate had been easily pushed in by a slash from the Murasama and the surveillance code shut off the security system.

A massive estate with a sandstone facade and white marble stairs came into view. His childhood home of memory and the only place where he could escape the hustle and bustle of city life. The door had been long locked and the lights shut off, the only good thing was that the power was self generated and the water from an underground lake, nothing had to be bought for it.

"There is the key," he reached up the top of the door frame. He removed a piece of tape and let loose the card key which opened the first lock and the metal sharp key that undid the second.

It scanned and beeped as usual. The top lock a deadbolt shifted over and locked into place leaving only the handle lock. A switch of the wrist removed that lock and the doors were pushed open their golden handles shining as the motion-sensitive lights clicked on with a glow.

"Home again," he felt the floor even through the boots of Sentokitsu. Nothing had changed the granite floor was still waxed and clean even after months of nothing happening within. The large television was position firmly before the massive couch, which had only been graced by his father and him. The empty refrigerator burred on as it continued its processes in the background.

'Quite intimidating and eerie,' the Kamui remarked as Shinko walked across the tiles to the bookshelf beside the television.

The greats were lined on its white oak frame. Tales from the likes of Dickens and London, translated of course. Darwin's controversial 'Origin of the Species' in English, beside it a compilation of ape behavior analysis works. Below that three shelves dedicated to manga and other magazines that were circulating at the time, wind-downs from the busy educational pursuit.

"These were all dad's come to think of it I understand why he was so into this. Life Fibers really screw up all of this stuff," Shinko sighed walking away from the collection of educational studies to aside room, an office space that had been locked and practically vacuum sealed.

"In here though is probably something more relevant to us," he commented twisting the knob only to find that it had been locked. A good push did not even loosen the door from its hinges.' _Something in here you didn't want me to see dad?_ ' he shouted to his father continuing to twist the handle and push but nothing happened.

' _Use the Murasama. This home after all is your inheritance,_ ' Sentokitsu brought up a valid point. No one would ever dare by a house from an old scientist that died of an unknown disease.

"Right!" one slash split the door in two and left the study within wide open.

Contrary to the rest of the house this office was a mess. Papers were piled high on all four of the desk, the computers had sticky notes wrapped around their frames, the walls had white boards covered with numbers and formulas that did not even make sense. Eccentricity was obvious within this room and this room alone as the rest of the house would make even the most cleanly people feel dirty.

"All of this stuff? When did he have the time to do all of this?" Shinko looked around at the haphazard bookshelves and the large REVOCs logo positioned on the wall with darts circling around the center. His blue eyes scanned and saw journal upon journal stacked in a box, a piece of gray-silver tape was over the edge. It read: To my God-given son.

'Do you believe that those are the books we should be looking at?' the Kamui questioned. His Life Fibers felt the acceleration of the wearer's heartbeat it was almost harmonizing.

Shinko did not say a word instead he tore the lid off and grabbed the first book. A black spiral notebook with dates written on the front: Nov 4-Mar 1. The last date was the same day his father had passed away, it must have been Mikisugi's doing to put it back.

' _This has to be it!_ ' the cover was opened up and it read as follows:

* * *

 _November 4th_

Gathering the raw Life Fibers to further Doctor Matoi's means has gone extremely well. His development, in association with Nudist Beach, of the Kamui has begun rapidly. It will be quite the assistant in defeating Ragyo Kiryuin if it is finished completely.

I have also begun development of a Kamui. As of today it is only in the planning stages while Isshin's is in the development stage. Unlike his my Kamui will be programmed to fight and learn techniques from an opponent as a means to guard Isshin's Kamui and its wearer.

Its specks however will not be built for me. I have designed it for you my son knowing that I will never get the chance to activate its power. Use it wisely and bring REVOCs to its knees and protect the wearer of Isshin's Kamui as well.

* * *

'I was made solely to defend Senketsu? Does that mean my power is greater still?' Sentokitsu said to himself, it was even secretive from the wearer who was in the same amount of shock and awe.

' _That's what you meant old man. Find Ryuko to protect her. Sentokitsu and I are supposed to be the fighters not the back-up,_ ' Shinko realized flipping a few dozen pages ahead in the book.

* * *

 _December 18th_

It appears that Ragyo Kiryuin is making her move in private towards us. Doctor Matoi has tried to rally our moral however it has been failing. Very few of the Nudist Beach members are ready for direct combat, that we leave to Tsumugu Kinagase and Aikuro Mikisugi.

Kinagase has gained a new level of disrespect for Life Fibers since the death of his sister. It appears as unfortunate as it is the ends had justified the means. I just hope that my Kamui does not result in the same way.

* * *

 _Jan 1st_

Damn it all to hell! I came face to face with Ragyo's pet daughter. Even with my Kamui's assistance it would appear that she got away unscathed. My body however was not so lucky during our encounter a needle threaded through my skin but the thread vanished. I believe this is a sign of bad things to come.

I will deactivate the Kamui for now under Doctor Matoi's instructions. It appears that our Fusion was far from perfected. It takes a lot more than screaming to truly unite with this Kamui. Maybe you Shinko will have better luck with it.

* * *

More pages were flipped and the next major date had been reached. February Twenty Ninth.

* * *

 _Feb 29th_

A shame that leap day such as this would result in such sadness. Isshin Matoi's mansion was burned down today in an obvious attack by REVOCs Corps. His daughter managed to flee elsewhere bearing part of his weapon meant to defeat Life Fibers.

Shinko you will have to do the same rather soon. This progression had worsened beyond even what it had for your mother. Believe in your abilities and protect Ryuko Matoi of course I will hope to be alive to tell you that in person.

The Kamui had learned several skills before I deactivated it in January. If, when, you and it Fuse properly you will obtain that knowledge as well. I can not tell you how to use it my son because for each wearer there is a different process but when you do use it! Stop Ragyo Kiryuin! And be warned about her daughter.

* * *

"Daughter. That can't be Satsuki that did it to him. She doesn't even have a needle to knit with so does that mean Satsuki is only the front to something even worst?" Shinko inquired looking over the past dozen or two pages to find any other clues.

'That could be possible. I remember vaguely now something about frills, and our encounter with someone,' deep in though the Kamui spoke unable to dredge up anymore after so long

"Really? Frills and an encounter that lowers it to every girl in Japan," Shinko said frustrated. He slammed the lid upon the case and kicked it away under the desk which shuffled with the movements.' _Why did you not tell me sooner dad? I was being trained in kendo I could have done something with you,_ ' he leaned back against the wall and slouched absolutely frustrated.

* * *

 ** _Time Remaining: Five Days; Twenty Two Hours; Eight Minutes; Nineteen Seconds_**

Shinko was in the front yard shirtless doing push-ups. Upon his back a stack of encyclopedias and journals about exercise, this was an activity that was somewhere with in one of those many books. Sweat dripped from his forehead as his taped hands were scraping against the driveway's pavement.

Sentokitsu was currently in the hot press machine, an experience an Kamui would have enjoyed. Shinko could not focus on that though for the past day or so he had been working on hand-eye coordination and building up stamina two things that would be very useful in fighting Satsuki and her army. Right now however he was working on muscle mass, something he lacked.

' _One hundred fifty,_ ' he thought dropping to the asphalt. Beside him up a little was the motorcycle he had taken to head home, it ha been washed just an hour ago and it was already dirty from his actions kicking up dust.

' _Now onto hand-eye,_ ' he thought grabbing a heavy rubber ball from the tote he had taken out to the pathway with him. Inside heavy, dense, white leather ball that would bounce fast and hard from pretty much even a light throw. Beside it was a small tipped stick made of bamboo, used to throw the ball back against the ground to keep the activity going.

'Twhack!' the ball was thrown forward off of the the side of the house. It came screaming back and nearly flattened when it struck the ground, the strike with the stick had narrowly missed it. The ball rolled all the way down to the gate where Shinko eventually picked it back up.

This time he threw it from the end of the driveway. It hit the side of the building with a similar smacking sound and rebounded back, it was moving very fast and coming with intense angle. The striker however hit its mark and the ball was fired back off of the home with an even louder bang.

'Shebang!' it ricocheted off of the fence and came low towards the black haired teenager's feet. He jumped and flipped bashing it back towards the fence midair with the piece of aged wood in his hand.

It stuck with a ping and came back. He ducked grabbing it once it was several feet behind him by notching it up with the stick. His hand wrapped it only for a brief moment as it was thrown back at the house the original target in the first place.

' _Maybe I can work on a new Finishing Move!_ ' he smiled as it came back. His hands moved in a hurry even though it was nothing compared to his Kamui's boost the striking stick hit the ball several times over before a solid contact swing threw it back towards the tote where it had been picked up from. It bounced just before and the striking stick was hurled at it sending it bounding off of the house once more.

* * *

This continued well into the night time Shinko did not even stop to eat or drink anything. His sole focus was between building up his stamina, with push-ups and sit-ups, or building hand-eye and cardio, by racing after that rubber ball. At around eight o'clock he walked inside sweat rolling down his bare back and dirt covering both his face and hands.

The worst part was this was only the beginning he had not even picked up any of the martial arts books or sword training books he had went home to find in the first place.

His taped hands grabbed a cold drink from the refrigerator before he headed to the washroom where the steam press kept releasing its namesake.

* * *

"How you feeling there Sento?" Shinko asked lifting the heavy plates from atop his Kamui. It was simply laying there eyes closed body stiffened but a relaxed smile on its face, it was true that it was a relieving experience.

'Like I was walked on by a million clouds,' the rather grounded Kamui was loopy. The steam press was far more than just a cleaning tool for Kamui apparently it was like going to a spa.

' _Man, he's really out of it,_ ' the black haired teen commented internally taking a sip from the glass of water he had made in the kitchen. His hand touched the Kamui, Sentokitsu shuddered as if snapped awake from a very deep sleep." You okay there buddy?" the teenager asked with a slight hint of laughter in his words.

'That was pleasant,' Sentokitsu remarked in typical gruff fashion.

"Good to hear so tomorrow we're on for some sword training and stuff right?" Shinko questioned the Kamui. Like it had a choice one way or the the other.

'Yes, if we are meant to protect Ryuko Matoi that would be a benefit,' even now Shinko had to hold back laughter, his Kamui's prior statement being obvious to the wearer but not inherently to the Kamui itself.

"All right," Shinko smiled taking another swig from the glass before hanging the Kamui upon a hanger for the night.

* * *

 ** _Honnoji Academy..._**

"Are you sure it was the right idea to send your Elite Four out into the madness of the Natural Elections, miss?" Soroi asked as chit-chat while providing the lady with her tea. The gray haired old man was still very much smiling but he did come to care about the somehow gracefully rash group she had been acquainted with.

"If they can not handle rambunctious students why should they remain at my side?" she had a bold face but quickly realized that there was no one there except her butler due to the massive force-field of minced Life Fibers swirling around the tower." I know they will not fail in this period of time," she added on before drinking from the freshly brewed tea.

' _My curiosity rest with those two,_ ' Satsuki sighed thinking about the two rebels that showed up and quickly turned Honnoji Academy on its ears. Her vision of course was set on Ryuko who was strolling just in front of the Makanshoku house fresh with a bag of lemons, her favorite citrus fruit and nearly food in general.

"Of course my lay. Sincerest apologies," Soroi bowed before retreating towards the back of the palatial room. The empty couches and chairs of her Elite Four barely even hindrances in her way.

* * *

 _Hey everyone thanks for reading! I know its been quite a bit hasn't it? This story is still just getting started next chapter'll be out sometime in the near future and you can believe that!_

 _Shinko finds out some truths about his Kamui's origins and the purpose of it. Will this change his perspective on things to come? Who is this mystery girl the notes from Atticus Kurosaki's journal mention? * **cough** * my second favorite character in the manga * **cough** *_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _~Herodan3_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Prelude to Battle_**

* * *

 _ **Time Remaining: Three Days, Fifteen Hours, Forty Five Minutes, Twenty Seconds**_

'Thwam!' a kick landed against the side of a large oak tree. It's branches shuddered as the blow was retracted, Shinko stood wrapped in his Kamui though it did not activate. Sweat dribbled down his face to the grass below in a twinkle. His body throbbed from the exertion but his muscles had grown so much over the past week of practically none stop action.

"Life Fiber Fusion!" the stud was pressed in and a large burst of stars came out around the teenager. His frame was covered in the skin tight red garb with the two large green eyes over the chest and black portions along the sides down to the middle of the its thighs. Two large sleeves reached up from the gloves while the arms of top retracted the Kamui had changed.

His shoulders remained bare while his arms had extended gloves that were connected with a lone mesh of Life Fibers to the main Kamui. His eyes opened a moment later the fused voice with his Kamui rising up." Kamui Sentokitsu!" both hands clenched proving that they had indeed united again.

'Interesting, I have changed,' Sentokitsu remarked looking down at its slightly modified form. Shinko noticed all the changes as well namely because his frame glowed with power from the transformation.

"Yeah, and our bond is stronger. I feel like you and I are resonating like one," Shinko commented black messy hair draping over his eyes for a moment while he clenched his hands. The strength was almost overwhelming, it felt twice as great from their last combination." Maybe we can actually get some training done now," he went to draw the katana but instead he felt two handles.

'The Murasama split. The Broad Sword and the Katana forms are present,' Sentokitsu stated with shock feeling the difference in weight.

"Great then. We'll train for the rest of today and then make our way back to Honno Town. I have a feeling there are a few dozen students that need to be put into their place," Shinko smiled.

The two weapons came blurring in and out against the side of the building the sandstone providing a surprisingly supportive resistance to the weapons. Shinko however knew that there was a good two feet of granite behind it so that added to its durability. Both weapons came slashing down in an crossing pattern, it slammed into the wall and released a huge gust of wind that threw leaves from the rose bushes and trees around them filling the air with plenty of debris.

"Think we could hit all of them?" the black haired teen asked in rhetoric before bouncing off of the houses side, with a subsonic clap.

A green slash reached out across the sky followed by a vertical one to follow it. Every leaf exploding in a gust of air before being blasted by another. The strikes were precise but also wild, it was quite the display if anyone would have paid attention to it. Shinko landed in a fall of leafy confetti both blades sliding back within their casings and the winds finally stopping.

'This is our new power? It is incredible,' the Kamui commented. Their rushing movements were so well rehearsed after only a few hours of no-active practice from several of the books. It was astounding to believe that they were ever on the receiving end of anything related to a beating.

"The scary part is that I'm not sure it is even all of it. I feel like we could fight Satsuki now just from seeing this," the sole son of the Kurosaki legacy remarked. His blue eyes looked towards the sky, it was something of a feat to even move as fast as they had been.' _Defensive and offensive with those two swords we shouldn't lose to anyone unless they are wearing a Kamui,_ ' he assured himself.

'That is too ambitious. I agree we have gotten stronger but the only member of the Elite Four who had a Goku Uniform active that we saw could have embarrassed us. I do not doubt Sanageyama would lose to us but what of Gamagori? of Jakuzure?' the point brought up was very relevant considering that their encounter with the Elite Four had been solely based on Uzu's capability as a fighter.

"Maybe you are right. Let's keep training," Shinko agreed dropping to the ground. He was ready to do push-ups, only to build up the usage of the stress the Kamui was causing on himself.' _The only way to get used to getting beat up in a Kamui fight is to use a Kamui to fight yourself. I'll drain all of my reserves to keep going here,_ ' he started quickly.

' _Using my stress to build up his pain tolerance. His father did not even do that,_ ' the Kamui separated its thoughts. It simply watched as Shinko pushed against the ground first with both arms.

After forty or so he switched to one handed variant. His right arm tensed as it support the weight of his body all the while veins throbbed beneath the Kamui's power flooding in. He kept a calm look taking glances down at the grassy terrain below focusing solely on stress and strength management and nothing else, like what possibly awaiting in Honnoji Academy. The teenager did fifty on his right hand before switching hands a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

* * *

 _ **Time Remaining: Twenty Three Hours, Fifty Nine Minutes**_

Shinko was training in a very strange manner. He was free-handing both weapons throwing one in the air to switch to the other, all of this before striking down the thrown sword with a combination. He had trained like this since about a day and a half ago. He and Sentokitsu had taken only a few hours breaks between training sessions.

'Ready for the next step?' Sentokitsu questioned while cans from the gutters and the sort were gathered upon iron fence. Shinko had lined them up in size making sure they were equally spaced apart and kept from falling too soon.

"Of course," he spun both swords around. The twin blades sparkled along their green tinted edges made to perfectly cut Life Fibers among other things. Hi eyes narrowed upon the cans this was the final test for their next Finishing Move. It was risky for sure considering each weapon had to be held in one hand each a feat of no meager person.' _If it doesn't work here it won't work anywhere else,_ ' he thought calmly the weapons weighing down his hands.

The teenager ran down the pathway weapons drawn back at his side. They shone with a myriad of stars of green that popped and buzzed as he charged. The cans were stoically placed ready to embrace any blow that came their way. The twin swords were spun forward as the Kamui bearer shot upwards ready to strike down with the full brunt of his power.

"Finishing Move: Dual Wield Cross!" the came down in an 'x' shape. The gate was blown off of its hinges and the cans were shredded to foil that fell to the concrete like confetti. Shinko's face looked awestruck as the carnage as the shape continued on off into the distance as if thrown like a projectile.

'That is our power?' the Kamui was shocked. The attack had created a temporary vacuum that tore through everything in its path as if made of tissue or paper mache.

"No way. Its incredible the wind is still so strong from it," Shinko crossed both arms. Dust was being kicked up from the pathway as the attack died down several dozen yards away in the clearing across the hill from the home.' _For sure that is a last ditch though. If we don't get back to town soon we'll miss the fireworks,_ ' he assured himself placing both weapons back in their sheaths.

'I presume before we leave we'll have to fix the fence,' Sentokitsu joked as Shinko lifted it from the ground.

"Think about now will do. We'll leave after noon," he laughed placing it back on its moorings which were surprisingly untouched. The barbs that had been placed in to keep it there were utterly destroyed the attack more than enough to shatter them." Of course finding iron barbs to fit this hole will probably not be very easy," he commented scratching the back of his head. Sentokitsu de-transformed as it seemed that his use was limited in mending fences.

'You'll have to make them I suppose,' the Kamui remarked calmly as they walked away from the cast iron grating that had been built to surround the home.

"Outta that spare rebar we used for training right?" the teenager said confidently. He had used an eight or nine foot piece of iron barring as a barbel to lift up totes filled with bags of sand, not a lot, but enough to train.

'Of course. The Murasama should be able to cut it pretty easily,' the Kamui commented as they walked into the garage where the piece of metal was still lined up with the totes that had been filled with sand.

"Yeah I know that much," he took the prop from its homemade weight. The human laid it out over the two cutting tables that had once been used for wood and metal, things that made the house itself and the fence out front. He swung out the green blade its edge sharp enough to bisect something the side of a small car without trouble.

'Cling!' the bar split in two with one light swing.

He carried the bar itself down to the fence the pieces heavy in his hands. Shinko lifted the first piece and loaded in through the slot that had been opened so freely by one of his swings. It was too long and needed to be trimmed to actually fit the three hinges rather than one channel. He sighed and sliced it as needed albeit leaving a rather gnarly pointed edge on the top, extra detraction value.

The other side however was far more manageable. Seeing what he did wrong the first time it was easier to make up for those mistakes by the simply doing the steps over the right way. The spare metal from it however was laid out on the ground a solid two feet of iron reinforcement barring. Shinko moved it back to the garage placing it calmly upon the work bench.

"I guess this'll be the last time we're here for a while," Shinko commented allowing the garage door to shut down. It locked in place as well it was not going to be used for a while after this day.

'What are we going to do for the next few hours?' the Kamui questioned. Sentokitsu had been used rapidly on and off the past few days, stress had built-up on his wearer's body.

"Rest up for sure. I'm going to put you back in the press while I get a nice shower," the teenager laughed walking towards the washroom. His black spiky mess of hair was sticking in places because of the sweat so a shower would be good.' _We've really been working these past few days I just hope that Satsuki hasn't been,_ ' he commented internally.

'I see. So make sure that the steam press it set right. I want to the be very comfortable,' Sentokitsu commented. Steam and pressure seemed to be the key to almost any Kamui's heart.

"Relax I will. Its not like I'll burn you or something sheesh," Shinko commented as they walked through the long marble floored corridors of the home. He loved this home, it was the sanctum that always was there for him even though the man that had helped him through so much was no longer there.

* * *

 _ **Honnoji Academy...**_

"I would have been sure Kurosaki would have attempted to fight. I wonder what exactly he is planning," Satsuki said to no one in particular. She was monitoring the breakdown of her own system down in the town below as she had for the past several days now.

"Perhaps you are overthinking this my lady. He could be leaving it in that other young woman's hands," Soroi commented carrying a fresh pot of tea across the room on a silver platter. The aging butler had a broad smile on his face, he knew how to read Satsuki so this was just something to further that.

"Perhaps," she commented back. The tea was poured within her porcelain cup which sparkled like a polished pearl as more fires and violence raged in the town down below.' _Or he is simply waiting for the vast congregation of the weak ones to gather to gain a massive tally,_ ' the educated dictator thought staring as the Sumo Club leader was toppled by an army of One Stars.

* * *

The showers water was heated to a fine misty steam that fluttered up around his naked frame within the walk-in shower. His blue eyes were reflected in the tiles, the runny water dripping down to his feet. His black hair was no longer spiky but curled and clinging to his head. Shinko was directly under the nozzle.

' _Dad, I've strayed a long way off of the path you told me to follow getting caught in all this stuff with Matoi,_ ' the teenager said internally as the warm water trickled down the curvature of his body. It was chilling even though the water was practically steaming hot, thinking about his deceased father was a pain.

' _That was the path you told me on your death bed,_ ' he whipped the spikes of damped onyx away from his eyes and stared up just behind the shower head. The tales and entries wrote within the journals were coming to his mind. Shinko knew that his first statement. was not entirely the case.' _You actually wanted me to be Ryuko's sword and shield her guard and scout. My job was to beat REVOCs with help,_ ' he looked away from the nozzle focusing on the wall that he had once painted with his father, its tiles chipping only slightly.

The steam stopped as he turned the faucet off. Water still steamed up as he exited the shiny, sterile lights of the bathroom more like that of an insane asylum. His blue eyes glowed even through the mist on the mirror. Focus went to the scar just across his chest from an incident at the beginning of the journey.

' _Feels like that was years ago,_ ' he sighed looking back at that day.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Shinko came rushing from the male dormitory of the boarding school. His eyes were less trained and his clothing definitely not the deactivated form the Sentokitsu, no that was still in his bag.

He was yelling at a group of male students. They were kicking around a young girl, someone that had talked to Ryuko for only a few seconds earlier that day. Her uniform was torn to bits and her face was marked up with scruffs and blood.

"Having a little fun that's all. We are seventeen after all, someone like this is kinda attractive," the leader a rather large seventeen year old laughed. He stood a solid six inches over Shinko and was near one hundred pounds heavier, the leader of a group of misfits.

Shinko spit on the ground reaching back for the dagger he had been left by his father. Its hilt a fine silver glowed out for a brief moment before he clenched it tightly. Box cutters quickly filled the other boys hands as if they were intending on fighting him right for the start.

"You're disgusting! Get away from her!" he spun the dagger out pointing it towards the big one in the middle. The others, who looked like humanoid rats, circled in box cutters raised towards the youth. Each edge gleamed with the sharpness to ruin flesh if they so desired.

"You gonna make us punk? You're that Matoi's little puppy dog," the big brute laughed as his minions more or less circled closer in. All the while the teen struggling on the ground was kicked along the way.

'Tham!' the heel of the dagger was bashed into the nearest goon's face. He stumbled back and was wrapped around the wrist and thrown into another one of the savages that so happened to be people.

Another charged box cutter raised ready to slash him across the black cloth on his chest. Shinko sidestepped and the klutz fell quickly forming a gash along the inside of their hand. He grabbed him and flipped him up throwing him into the next oncoming one until it was only him and the leader left. The minions dispersed quickly after being shown a thing or two.

"Now get away from her!" the dagger was drawn and ready to slash or poke or stab the goon. That was until a gash opened up through his black nylon shirt. Blood seeped through and down the front. The lead goon smiled the edge of his box cutter draped in blood that was none other than Shinko.' _Ow this really hurts,_ ' he cried as kick to the ribs dropped him to both knees.

'Sheen!' a silver guitar case threw the box cutter high into the air. A right hand then cracked against the goon's face knocking him clean unconscious. Ryuko stood there over both of the down kids holding the strap of her case as the six foot plus man writhed on the ground with a welt.

"Come on let me help you up," Ryuko remarked lifting the beaten teen up from the dirt and leading her away first.

* * *

' _I never let them check it out I just patched it up with a lot of gauze pads and cleaned it daily. Probably not my brightest move,_ ' he smiled reaching for a towel to dry off. He noticed that the room was identical as to how it always had been.

' _Nothings changed for the past six months except for me. I've grown another two inches, gotten stronger, and I can actually protect Matoi and anyone else I care about,_ ' Shinko felt a warmth fill his cheeks before strolling across the room to grab his boxer briefs.

' _And that is why it's time to head back. After today I don't think there'll be a lot of time to rest so I'm steeling myself for that,_ ' he wiped the fog from the mirror to see himself now after a week of practical relaxation. Both hands clenched it was time to run the gambit and get things done the right way.

* * *

As Sentokitsu was being pressed in the steam press Shinko began packing up the motorcycle for the trip back. Nuts, bolts, extra gasoline, things that were logical for returning a stolen motorcycle. In the other side pouch he brought a set of bolas home-made out of Life Fibers, which he had found in the garage; a knife that was green edged like Sentokitsu's swords; and a set of needles that made the Life Fibers holding the bolas together weak.

' _Heading back to Honno Town and Honnoji Academy will probably leave me with no choice but to fight. This stuff will help a lot in holding down the masses while we go on to face Satsuki,_ ' he smiled sealing the pouch. Its silver stud locked into place and he grabbed the keys from the ignition before heading back inside.

On the wall as he walked in he turned to see the picture he and his father had taken years ago in front of Tokyo Bay. He had forgotten how nice it had been before that massive lump of concrete and steel of Honnoji Academy was dropped in the water.

' _Well, there is another place I should go first don't you think dad?_ ' he smiled at the picture, the youth in his father's face, the strength in the man's muscles, the will to live in his eyes it was something beautiful.

* * *

Noon of that day after re-donning his Kamui, Shinko grabbed a black cloak from the closet. He tied it around his shoulders, the bind locked under his chin, he walked through the front door grabbing the keys and spinning them around on his index finger. The door was shut and locked the lights dying within the house behind them.

The motorcycle revved and sputtered a cloud of black puffing from the back of it. It hummed calmly now, the days of not being used taking its effective start-up away. He smiled riding it down the driveway to the gate. The iron slid open and closed back up as the bike swerved through it.

Instead of heading back towards Tokyo and by extension Honnoji Academy they blew away in the opposite direction. The road buzzed as the tires left their mark along it, there was only one place that he was going at the moment, even if it would stall his Honnoji trip.

The ride was in silence the solemn feeling in the blood keeping the refreshed Kamui calm. Shinko was reflecting on everything that had happened and replaying Satsuki's fighting against Ryuko in his mind. This drive though away from the hordes of One Stars was totally focusing on his inevitable return to that locale.

* * *

They appeared after an hour of riding upon a small cemetery surrounded by cheery trees that had blossomed earlier in the spring. On the hill there was a lone grave marked with a small bench presented before it. The motorcycle slid up that hill calmly parking on the pathway before the tombstone.

In large letters filled with black paint was the name: Atticus F. Kurosaki. Underneath it an American Flag and a Japanese flag, signs that his father was a result of a solider choosing to stay in the land of the rising sun. Then of course there were the dates of his birth and death days.

Atop in Latin? Greek? Shinko did not know were the words: Vinctus per Coccinum. He knew what it meant his father had always said it." Bound by a red thread. I couldn't have said it better dad," he said aloud smiling down at the grave. His eyes noticed a bundle of flowers in the urn presented for the such, he had not been there for several months they were not the ones he put there.

'You're father was a botanist as well. He would have known what these flowers meant,' Sentokitsu added. His memory of Atticus Kurosaki was still kind of blurry but it was definitely spot on.

"Yeah, its a morning glory bushel. Peace and happiness, someone else was here that knew dad," Shinko stood up patting the top of the gravestone with respect.

"Okay pop. Back to Honnoji for me," he commented walked and hopping back on the motorcycle.

'Wearing a black cape and carrying a broadsword I feel as if I saw that somewhere else,' the Kamui commented as the motorcycle sparked up ready to go.

"Somewhere for sure. Funny he hunted demons too," with that they blurred off in a huge roar of the engine.

* * *

 ** _Entrance of Honno Town..._**

One Stars were lined up fighting one another towards the entrance. They were all blown away their uniforms shredding away and their frames smashing into the sides of the slums.

In their path nothing changed it was as if the strikes came out of no where.

* * *

 _There you have it. The next chapter is the meat-y first fight of the Natural Elections! Yeah, no more bs-ing._

 _Thanks everyone for keeping up with this story for so much inconsistency,_

 _~Herodan3_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Rebel versus Discipline_**

* * *

 _ **Eight AM the next morning...**_

All of the students that remained from the onslaught of Natural Elections were standing within the courtyard of Honnoji Academy. It was quite the remarkable sight, out of the entire population only several hundred remained and even then those that did for the most part were beaten up and tired.

The Elite Four stood as a Elites among their peers. Their Three Star uniforms were not at all damaged or even marked with dust. Gamagori was still in a relaxed posture glaring at those that survived. Sanageyama was very relaxed his hands positioned behind him grabbing the back of his green hair. Jakuzure was balancing her baton upon the palm of her right hand. Inumuta was typing into a PDA about the students around him.

Everyone silenced when the field of rotating Life Fibers faded away things were getting serious. A clicking sound radiated and a light bowed the weak members down to a kneel while the Elites did it on their own volition. Two were not bowing instead they were standing. One in the front, Ryuko Matoi clutching firmly to the Scissor Blade that had been used to dominate the other students. The second in the very back covered in a black cloak hands grasping two blades that were undefined at this distance.

A top the tower the click radiated again the aura grew stronger as the light intensified. A stark outline came from within the light, long slender legs, military inspired posture, hands grasping the edge of the Bakuzan. Her long black-blue hair swished as she glanced down at the survivors with a distasteful expression for sure.

"I see you have survived the ordeal of the Natural Elections," Satsuki's words carried like cannon fire striking everyone right in the sense. She glanced over the crowd picking out the definitive faces of the group. Everyone went quite as she smiled faintly her loyal subjects willing listening to her every word.

"Of course your challenge is not over! Those of you that have made it here are exemplars within the lower class of the school!" her words brought cries of confusion from the crowd. Surviving the week was hard enough for most of the students now there was another challenge." If you truly desire to obtain the true glory of a Three Star Goku Uniform! You must survive-" the school began to shake and quiver under her words.

Pillars raised in the gap between the tower and the hordes of students. Each had massive spikes and handhold along the sides and a large flat based top, they were podiums. Spectator stands lifted along the sides of the courtyard as if they had been there forever. Satsuki smiled as several of the students looked up at here with massive confusion.

"Those of you that climb to the top of these towers will be in contention for the Three Star Goku uniforms!" her large eyebrows arched as the crowd instantly began to whip into a frenzied bull rush for the post." At the end those of you that make it to the top must combat one another! Good luck," she took a step back watching as the horde charged.

' _Matoi's going to fight off Satsuki I'll get my shot at REVOCs later. Of course I know those two Fencing Club captains are here and seeing them get stomped into the ground is something that I couldn't live with,_ ' both swords spun as he barged into the crowd. The writhing mass of humanity all rushing to one point was like a moment in fantasy, something he'd never do again.

'Phooom!' he turned throwing a solid dozen students away their naked bodies blowing into others. He kept going plowing through the horde like a wrecking ball, his target were the two Fencing Club leaders that had filled in his role, they were climbing the same tower as Ira Gamagori, the furthest from his location.

'If you use my power we can reach them in several seconds of course that will pressure Matoi even more,' Sentokitsu remarked as the pillar they passed had an angry Ryuko running up it slashing away packs of students as well. Shinko lowered his head throwing slashes from both weapons out leaving a gap in the middle of the pack.

"I know that's why I'm only gunning for Gamagori! A solid kick and he'll throw those two off," Shinko remarked watching as the Elite Four threw their attacks from the pillars like nothing more than trash. He dodged the falling bodies and threw any in his way to the sidelines he could not let either of them win but having them lose was not good either.

'We're too late, both of them,' the Kamui remarked as both Two Star students were whipped from the edge of the pillar. Gamagori was three-quarters of the way there.

"Life Fiber: Fusion!" he transformed in the run blowing away students with the power of Life Fiber Fusion. He blew forward throwing more out of the way as the Two Star leaders tumbled through the air. He pressed his feet down hard shattering the ground beneath them before firing off with a loud pushing sound.

"Gotcha,"Shinko shouted his arms gripping both young men around the belt. They crashed against the ground heavily and even left a crater but in the middle Shinko was fie and the two other students were just gasping in awe.

"Captain?" Ichiro asked purple eyes widening at the sight of Shinko in the black cloak and transformed. Shinko smiled releasing both of them into the crater safely before glaring up at the five on the pillars dozens of feet above.

"Former Captain. But yeah its me, you two aren't hurt right?" he asked releasing both of them to the ground safely. A heavy breath of relief was exhaled as his two former Co-Captains glared at him.

"No, of course if you were going to save us all along Kurosaki I would have appreciated it if it was during the initial stuff," Shinsuke remarked sort of angrily as they watched the top of the towers.

"Not every hero can be there early, just be glad i'm here now," he stood up losing the power of his Kamui and choosing to stare up at Ryuko primed atop the tower away from Gamagori.

* * *

"So Ryuko Matoi you have proven your skill even without you Kamui! You now have to compete with the Elite Four for the answers you are looking for," Satsuki commented calmly intrigued by the sight before her.

"Oh ho now problems there trust me," Ryuko reached for her glove ready to activate Senketsu. Satsuki cleared her throat staring at the four elites on the tower, she kept tabs on their totals practically predetermining the fights to come.

"You have to fight the Elite Four in ascending order of victories," Satsuki said calmly arms crossing and eyes staring calmly at those below her. She stared across as Shinko, who did not even pay attention while he helped the two students away from the action." The first will be Gamagori," Satsuki spoke smoothly staring at her shield.

"Leave to the toad to not hurt people," Nonon sighed spinning the baton to lead and imaginary band. Ira Gamagori shrugged his massive frame remaining unmoving atop his tower.

"It is his duty or something right?" Sanageyama asked with questioning eyes towards the towering man.

"Yes, the Discipline Committee's number one priority is to aid students. I only dealt with those that were not willing to comply," his whips cracked against the tip of his boots. His blonde hair slicked further when the wind passed by.

"Okay then big guy let's go!" she grabbed the clip ready to pull it. Gamagori shook his head in disappointment." What?" she asked confused as he pointed down to the giant screens beneath them, it was eight fifteen.

"We will settle this at one o'clock Matoi," the Toad of the Elite Four shouted across the gap between them. Ryuko's shoulders and chin dropped it was so long away.

* * *

 _ **Courtyard...**_

Shinko sat next to Ryuko and Mako upon the gigantic chains that were stretched throughout the massive court. Around them chatter from the One Stars that had survived the utter hell of Natural Elections.

"Where'd you end up going?" Mako asked curiously peering up from her bento box. Shinko was daydreaming when she asked it and he failed to notice for a few moments.

'You're being asked a question,' Sentokitsu sighed. It was like a parent scolding their child for not listening to some random adult the kid had no prior knowledge of.

"Uh, sorry. I was dozing off there for a minute," Shinko cleared away the daze of relaxation to stare at the two teenaged girls currently enjoying rolled his head and placed both hands behind him gripping the massive rusty links." I spent most of my time training outside of here to get some rest and peace before coming here to see what everything looked like," the black haired youth commented stretching again.

"Really? You must be pretty strong then. But guess what Ryuko was doing?" the brunette said bubbly as always. Ryuko turned and looked at her confused as well, things just did not line up." She cut through almost every here twice because they wanted to fight with her," Mako smiled before taking another bite from her lunch.

"It was really nothing," Ryuko responded leaning back in a stretch. She had not been challenged by the Elite Four in that time and of course she only wanted to fight the ones that fought her.

"Good to hear. Any plans on taking down Gamagori?" the black haired kid smiled rolling both shoulders. It was nice to just be in the calm again even though it would never get close to lasting.

"Wait and see," Ryuko smiled closing the bento box before hopping down from the chain.

* * *

 _ **One O'clock...**_

Ryuko climbed the side of the tower she had won fair and square from the combat challenge hours ago. Across from her was Gamagori's pillar which housed Ira in all of his giant-like glory. She smiled cockily as Mako and Shinko shuffled through the seats to get at least a view of the fighting that was about to go down.

Almost at Satsuki's glance a bridge reached out in a path of light. Ryuko watched as the light solidified into blackish red panels that she could walk across the gap to the opposing platform. To her right the other three Elite Four members glaring at her gait and confident smile. Her blue eyes then turned to the tanned giant, who was standing as stiff as a statue. Her red highlight bobbed as she stepped free from the bridge standing now only half a dozen yards from Gamagori.

"Ready to settle this Matoi?" Gamagori asked gripped the collar of his massive Goku Uniform. Ryuko smiled hand taut on the clip upon the Seki Tekko's clip, it was the only way she would hope of competing against a Three Star after all.

"Course, now that eyebrows said I'd get answers if I beat you guys I'll make it swift," the clip was thrown aside.

A needle drilled into her wrist as if it were natural. Blood, a crimson gold, flowed through it and into the glove before spreading through the Kamui. Light began to shine through the Life Fiber threading as Ryuko felt it almost melt away from her body. Stars followed by a white heat surged around her as her hair rustled in an imaginary breeze.

"Life Fiber: Synchronize!" their voices raised in unison surging out like a thousand lion calls. The stars began to swarm around like flies to a honey jar sparking a transformation within the Kamui's millions of stitches.

"Kamui Senketsu!" she said confidently as the light died down. Breast half-covered by the top of the transformed sailor uniform, a very mini-skirt barely reaching down beyond the top of her thighs. Two boots that reached up almost to the base of the mini-skirt. They had transformed successfully, in fact it somehow seemed even more powerful.

"Humph," Gamagori grunted, a steam escaping his nostrils. He held the jacket's collar up to his face the stars shinning rainbow against it.

He was nude, though cloaked in a blinding light, for only a brief second. Triangular shapes began to snake around in long chains linking together like they were always meant too. Ira's massive wingspan reached out as three stars of white light smashed into him each laying a layer of Life Fibers down. Three golden stars burned and quickly slammed across his massive chest.

Fabric mummified him wrapping up underneath the stars. His blue eyes were the only things that peered through the opening as a gag locked around his face and stuck into his mouth. Arms were bound against his body and legs were hooked funnily together with neat elf-like shoes that were pointing up.

"Three Star Goku Uniform! Shackle Regalia!" even gagged his voice boomed like cannon fire out over the entire school yard. The crowd gasped at this immobile frame that had engulfed their Disciplinary Chair.

'There it is Ryuko. What is your plan?' Senketsu asked with curious eyes. The Kamui had been there a few days prior when Gamagori had saved them from the Airsoft and Automobile Club or whatever and saw how dangerous the Goku Uniform was.

Ryuko smiled bluntly before whispering something down to her Kamui." Nothing, he'll eventually get tired and fall over. I'm not just going to charge in there against that thing," she informed as Ira Gamagori watched on in shock.

For several second nothing happened. Ryuko did walked over and hold the Scissor Blade over her shoulders like a yoke staring directly at the massive frame of the giant. Gamagori was shocked as she took a faint glare at him before shifting the blade down like a cane, mocking Satsuki. His nerves had been plucked beyond belief and now he had to speak out.

"Why are you not attacking me Matoi?!" he asked perplexed and angered. For sure Ryuko would have charged in by now before wailing away at him with the red sword currently pressed into the surface of the pillar.

"You nuts? I saw what your Goku Uniform does hitting you would be stupid," she said calmly casually looked forward with the blade still pressed into the ground. She had a very smug grin on her face for valid reasons seeing as her foe was worthless without energy to fuel the Shackle Regalia.

"Hah! That was why you did not attack me?" Gamagori looked forward with a certain glimmer in his dark rimmed eyes. The Goku Uniform was rustling as if it had been alive or worse was alive. Several of the bandages broke away swiftly turning into barbed whips that spiked sickly.

"I don't need anyone but myself to get the energy! I whip myself daily to set an example for these students!" he shouted crazily. The whips lashed in and out heavily the snapping sound against the Goku Uniform not for the weak of heart. His eyes widened almost as if it was enjoyable.

"The hell?" Ryuko explained as the Goku Uniform began to expand and build up energy. It was quite the scene to watch but Ryuko could not help but glare at it curiously. Bizarre as it was it was almost entrancing to see happen as the power built up.

"Ohohoho Ryuko Matoi! I'm about to reach my climax!" he said after a stream of rather masochistic encouragement. His body began to bulge as a sickening feeling began to rustle in Ryuko's stomach.

'What did he just say?' even Senketsu was confused at it as the body of the giant grew even more.

"Ew you disgusting bastard!" Ryuko shouted before the Goku Uniform burst to life in a whirlwind of energy transforming in the process.

"Scourge Regalia!" Gamagori laughed throwing a barbed whip forward. Ryuko jumped over it and those that followed using them as pipelines to get closer to the Elite Four member. She kicked off and tried to come crashing down with a swing but just before impact the whips turned flat and linked back into the Shackle Regalia rejecting the entirety of the blow.

"What?" Ryuko began to whip away with the sword. It was shocking no matter how sharp the blade was it kept glancing off of the Goku Uniform like rocks off of a large piece of diamond. The worst part was it was fueling the transformation again. She spun the sword down upon his head again this time it bounced off with recoil but a knick appeared in the fabric.

"Kay! Senketsu let's finish this!" she smiled the blade glowing a vibrant red hue. Its handle popped open a dual handle that glowed vibrantly as she spun it around in her hands.

'Right!' the Kamui encouraged as the power exploded down the edge of the sword in a single crimson star.

"Finishing Move: Sen-i-Soshitsu!" she charged the Decapitation Mode exploding out against the frame of the Goku Uniform. She appeared beyond holding the blade in a manner that should have shredded the Life Fiber based clothing.

Instead it exploded with the energy instead. It morphed from Shackle back to Scourge energy sparking into the whips." My Nexus Thread is behind a set of super dense fabric that even your Scissor would have trouble cutting! Matoi you can't beat me!" a whip caught Ryuko under the right eye.

She rolled a stinging filling the welt upon her face. Another whip came bashed across her left shoulder throwing the Scissor Sword away for a brief moment which she quickly tried to fix. Ryuko grabbed the sword only to find several whips coming down over her back their barbed ends stinging worst than a wasp. Another bashed down throwing her back slightly.

"Kay! Then I guess I'll just have to bust you open!" Ryuko charged only to find a windmill of whips. The first threw her into the last and they simply cycled around like a washing machine of pain. Her body lurched forward on every harsh whip as Gamagori glared forward through the haze as Ryuko's body was flailed around as if it was a leave in the blades of a fan.

Ryuko was thrusted from the cycle onto her face laying their rear end pointing up to the crowd. Half the young men in the audience keeled over at the sight as Gamagori looked down upon her with malicious intent. Her teeth were grit as she tried to get up but the whips quickly came lashing down first slapping her hands away followed quickly by legs leaving her there prone.

The barbed ends of the whip began to bash her around targeting her buttocks namely. Winces and grunts of pain escaped the teenaged girl's mouth as the Toad of the Elite Four kept whipping down with the strikes as if they were natural.

'Ryuko, I can't take much more of this,' Senketsu informed as the whips kept lashing out against them. The Kamui was in a bad way but it kept a firm grip around Ryuko to prevent too much damage.

"I'm going to mold you into a proper student!" Gamagori shouted the whips quickly binding Ryuko's arms and legs and drawing forward towards a gigantic press that spawned from the Goku Uniform.

* * *

"Toadie is really going at it," Nonon smiled her pink spiky hair whipping in the winds as Ryuko tried to use the Scissor Blade to free herself from what was soon to be a very painful situation.

"Well he is fighting in front of his queen today. Looking bad isn't something he'd do willingly," Sanageyama sighed arms cupped behind his head. He was kind of bummed, he wanted to be Ryuko but it would appear that was not going to happen.

"It is showing too. His Goku Uniform is functioning at maximum capacity," Inumuta said calmly looking at his PDA, noticing the high energy readings.

* * *

"Come on Ryuko!" Shinko stood up realizing the trouble she was in. It was hard to watch but interfering would have brought the wrath of the entire student body and that was a war they could not win.

'She is planning something Shinko,' Sentokitsu noticed as she barred out the Scissor Sword like a bar as the two edges closed in.

"What?" Shinko watched the rain of sparks as the metal tried to crush the Life Fiber sword.

* * *

"Hey Senketsu. Can you trust me?" Ryuko asked as they were slowly pressed into the mold the Scissor Blade keeping it just open enough for them to looked out as the pressure was applied. The teen awaited the answer patiently, keeping calm was something that was proving to be a useful skill.

'Of course,' he assured as she smiled. She quickly whispered down to the Kamui, the tone so hushed not even Sanageyama could hear it clearly.' I see,' Senketsu stressed as they were pressed in.

'Broom!' stars threw the edges of the vice away breaking them and allowing Ryuko to hit the floor. She was marked from head to toe and the worst part was Senketsu had been deactivated.

"See! There you go looking more proper already!" Gamagori said as more whips sprung from the confines of the Scourge Regalia. Ryuko was stinging all over from the past beatings by the whips but how undefended it was looking bleak in the most bleak way." But that doesn't mean I'll spare you! Your dress code violations have gone beyond any sort of leniency!" they whips came slamming down the Scissor Sword functioning as the only block from the vicious string of attacks.

"My clothes really? Have you see what Satsuki struts around in?" the black haired girl grit as the whips began to lash at her hands even under the blade's large surface of protection. Ira was furious at those comments so much so the whips were slamming down with three times the force of the last time.

"Satsuki Kiryuin's apparel is for her ambition and cleansing of the world! Her intentions are nothing but pure!" one gigantic whip came jutting out from just about Gamagori's groin its size more than enough to strike Ryuko down.

"Senketsu ready?" Ryuko asked as it came their way. It of course was accompanied by a few other whips that were extra insult to the injury about to be cast down upon the teenager.

'Definitely. This is reckless,' Senketsu agreed but added with caution.

"That's what I do best!" it struck her across the abdomen with a loud crunching noise. Instead of throwing the rebel from the tower it had been stopped at the edge. Senketsu was clamping down using the suspender points of the top and bottom as teeth. Ryuko was doing the same to the smaller one, hands grasping several and mouth catching one, the barbs tearing into her lips.

"Fool! I can simply draw you in and suffocate you!" the whips retracted drawing Ryuko and Senketsu in like a fisherman on a prized fish. Scourge Regalia quickly reverted back to Shackle and the tight bindings wrapped even tighter around the teenager's frame. Her outline was plain as day, Gamagori was truly choking her out within the Goku Uniform.

'Ryuko what are we doing? You're body can't handle this much pressure,' Senketsu remarked. All the while Ryuko's teeth tried to reach out for the clip in the Seki Tekko wrapped around her left hand.

"Have a little faith will yah? I know what I'm doing. Just think sharp okay?" she pulled out the clip the needle jabbing back into her wrist yet again.

Externally the Goku Uniform began to shake and expand. Energy was tearing the binding cloth away and stars of red were beginning to rip free from within the outer shell. A shape began to protrude from the confines two black shoulder pieces drilling out with red spikes and blades probing out on either side as the back of heels turned like razor blades from it.

"Senketsu Senjin!" the cloth shattered blowing Gamagori back and leaving Ryuko standing there. Claws had grown from the back hands of the gloves and spikes were lining up along the straps and frill of the Kamui. Ryuko smiled as the Scissor tensed in her right hand a stunned Gamagori looked up from the ground Goku Uniform tattered and out of energy.

"So much for Satsuki's shield. That cloth armor was hard to cut through for the outside but on the inside it was like butter," the Scissor Blade spun around in Ryuko's hand a glow extending it into the dual handed Decapitation Mode.

"How is that possible?" he asked the cloth that remained trying to merge back together only to find it could not. Security was the entire point of his Three Star Regalia but apparently that was not even enough in the face of a Kamui.

"Too little energy to go back to Shackle, and Scourge is too beaten up to continue," Ryuko grinned the blade's edge glowing as Gamagori attempted to stand up. He made it but found it oddly heavy to remain there.

"Finishing Move!" a jet of purple fire rocketed from the vent upon Senketsu's back pushing his wearer forward at incredible speed. Gamagori stumbled back as Ryuko drew closer the weapon's sheen igniting the steamy battle field a vibrant pink." Sen-i-Soshitsu!" the weapon cut clean through and to the Nexus Thread throwing Gamagori to the air and his Goku Uniform to the scrap cloth heap.

A heavy smog covered the battle field the massive jet of steam from the attack still in the air. Ryuko smiled detransforming while he foe some where in the cloudy platform rose back up to his feet.

Tears rolled down the mighty man's face as a short sword pried free from the ground. The sole weapon that he had carried. Its sheath came undone an the edge of the sword glistened as he pressed it inward.

It hit something hard, a casing of a weapon. A smiling, sharp face was present within the cloud of smoke her long black hair streaking down so perfectly around her face." You did not fail Gamagori, you are strong enough to wipe your own tears," the Student Council President said fading back into the smoke.

The giant fell back as Ryuko wiped sweat from her face.

Next up: Hoka Inumuta...

* * *

 _Not much to say. This followed pretty much what had been established in the anime and manga aside from certain aspects. Shinko's cheering from the stands being one of the them._

 _The next chapter will be against Inumuta._

 _I wish those of you who read this story a very Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays, and a a great New Year to come after. Which is when the next chapter'll be out I believe,_

 _Thanks guys for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Face the Facts_**

* * *

 ** _A little bit later..._**

"Ryuko Matoi your opponent is Hoka Inumuta," Satsuki screamed from the top of her tower as a bored looking Ryuko walked forward. The blue haired teenager was holding a PDA and had smart smile on his face.

"Increased heart rate and respiration you over did it against Gamagori didn't you?" the Head of Intellegence said calmly swiping harmlessly through the scanning screens on the device. Ryuko looked forward tensing as he said that, those signs also appeared on the scream the muscles movements sending sparks to the device.

'He's not wrong Ryuko you are overdoing it,' the navy blue garment said having picked up on the stress. Ryuko nodded in acknowledgement as a stirring on the bench below caught her attention.

* * *

"Gamagori? What are you doing here?" Mako's whimsical voice rose up through the bustle of the crowd as the goliath took a thundering seat. Shinko instantly pushed his way between them out of protection for Mako." And why are you in your underwear?" she was completely blind to the fact that Shinko was there to protect her.

"Makanshoku I lost therefore I am a No Star student like you," Gamagori responded ignoring the presence of the other Kamui wearer. He adjusted himself in the seats for brief moment before looking back up." I will not let Lady Satsuki's kindness go for naught. I will repay her for the graciousness of me still being alive," he looked down at the cloth sheath in his hand.

"So you're here to fight me?" Mako jumped up on the bench and threw some really bad practice jabs. Gamagori raised a brow as did Shinko as the young No Star tossed a few more punches." You have to be because I'm going to be cheering for Ryuko will everything I have!" her wild thrown right was grabbed by Shinko.

"Mako I'm fairly sure if he wanted to hit you the force would blow you away. So just root for Ryuko and I'll keep him in check," he butted in keeping the peace. Gamagori smiled briefly before getting serious again staring at Inumuta and Ryuko.

"If you are cheering for Matoi with everything you have. I'll root against her with everything I have!" Gamagori shouted his body tensing with build up of voice. Shinko found it somewhat amusing to see like two little kids on the playground." Inumuta tear through her! Beat her down!" the former Elite shouted up to towards the ring.

'Shinko I believe this is going to be a long day,' Sentokitsu sighed as Mako inhaled. The black haired teenager wearing the Kamui could not have agreed more.

"Come on Ryuko!" Mako cheered against Gamagori. Shinko was caught in the middle.

"Tell me about it," Shinko complained. Both of his gloved hands were raised to his head, the noise was deafening as the cheers continued to pour from both of his seat mates.' _Come on Ryuko you can beat four eyes its Sanageyama I'm worried about_ ,' he thought as the fighting seemed primed and ready to begin.

* * *

"Round Two! Begin!" Satsuki ordered with another clack of the Bakuzan's crowd of ravenous yet completely clueless spectators burst into cheers. Inumuta smiled staring forward from behind his glasses.

"And so we shall," he said in response to the call to battle from the Student Council President. His collar reached up and closed as if controlled by machinery. The stars shifted to the center where the blurred out in a rainbow of light.

Much like Gamagori before him Inumuta stretched out within the confines of the light. His clothing was gone but layers of stars slammed into his frame three in a row before triangles made from the four pointed stars closed in over him. They loops and combined together before exploding out in a hot white flash of energy. Inumuta was bonding rather well with his Goku Uniform.

"Three Star Goku Uniform!" his arrogant voice rose up from the confines of the white light. The noise of change continue did a strange clicking sound as if he were tapping on something or another." Probe Regalia!" he shouted the light dispersing around him.

His slim frame was hugged tightly by a black skintight suit. Dark blue portions reached from arms to arm and from his groin down to this boots. Several parts along the suit were raised namely on the arms and legs and marked out in a greenish grid that resembled a keyboard to a computer. A visor locked around his face leaving on his mouth revealed, green filled the slits there giving an eerie glow to the uniform. A power button was present as well on the back but it went unnoticed.

'Ryuko I'm getting a strange feeling. It is as if he's stripping me down,' Senketsu remarked. Inumuta was in theory doing just that as within his visor he was scanning the Kamui out against a grid.

"Well how do you think I feel," Ryuko grumbled grabbing the clip to begin their transformation. It a pull the transformation reoccurred without as much fanfare as the last though it was just as powerful. Steam poured out from the vent in the back as both said:" Life Fiber: Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!"

"Probe Regalia huh," Ryuko jabbed the Scissor Sword into the ground as Inumuta scanned the transformation even more. She rocked back on the sword allowing him to scan her even more it was her being casual." I know you're type. You say stuff like 'I know all of your movements!' 'There is no way to get past me!'. Other nerdy crap like that. But in reality," she turned the scanners in his visor suddenly spiking with danger signs.

"You just have to get reckless!" in a long chain of movements she darted around the ring. In the center Inumuta looked like he was having field day, he was touching every keyboard and darting around with his eyes. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack and his visor while helping did not give it all to him.

"What I can't evade!" sword strike came down and he barely avoided it in time. His counter tore through an afterimage and another strike almost caught the head of Strategy and Information. Ryuko's last attempt at offense came down in a blaring slash that was sure to hit if Inumuta was still there, it was like he turned invisible.

* * *

"Where'd he go?" Mako asked covering her eyes all the while looking forward at the scene on the platform. Ryuko was just as confused but could not help trying to defend though her foe was not there.

'He's still there just a few feet away from Ryuko,' Sentokitsu alerted his wearer. Shinko looked down confused at his Kamui, how could he see the invisible?

"Makanshoku it is like a white butterfly that flies in the snow. It is still there just blending in to the background!" Gamagori's voice began to raise. Mako looked at him almost as dumbfounded as Shinko was with Sentokitsu." IT'S OPTICAL CAMOUFLAGE!" the titan shouted with a deep boom in his voice.

"You're wrong! Butterflies are alive in the winter because they are killed in the cold!" the No Star pouted loudly. Gamagori pinched the bridge of his nose to restrain from doing anything stupid.

"I believe you're missing the point," the blonde sighed staring back towards the ring. A ripple moved through the air a few feet away from Ryuko's body.

'He's right. You may not be able to see him but picking up his motion is something that I can accomplish,' Sentokitsu remarked 'watching' as Inumuta ran up towards Ryuko.

"How?" Shinko whispered to his Kamui. Above him Ryuko was starting to be beaten around by the invisible teenager. Her blade was taking the brunt of the impact but the force was enough to back her up to the edge of the tower.

'Inumuta still produces sound albeit neutralized slightly by the Probe Regalia's stealth. I was designed to be the ultimate fighting Kamui as your father wrote so I can pick up on some of the faintest sounds and vibrations in the air if close enough,' Sentokitsu explained as Ryuko grit her teeth there on the tower.

"I see. Man that would have been useful to know when we were fighting against those Art Club guys," he commented as Mako started to cheer loudly for Ryuko once more.

* * *

'Ryuko we are getting too close to the edge,' Senketsu informed, he was really stating the obvious. Ryuko was too busy being hit by the strikes that were moving beyond her sword to notice.

"Then let's get really reckless!" she pushed back with the sword. Shinko through Sentokitsu's scanning saw Inumuta stumble back before landing hard on his rear end. Ryuko planted the sword firmly at her side while Senketsu began to stretch and adapt its shape to whatever she was planning.

' _Strange. She stopped blocking I hope she knows that attack was more or less nothing when compared to what she could have dealt out,_ ' Inumuta said standing up. His scanners were picking up on a change within his foe's attire a morphology if you will that was far different than what she used against Gamagori.' _Wh-what is she doing?'_ steam began to radiate in sporadic puffs from the back of Senketsu.

The 'eye' of the Kamui was beginning to extend outwards as if stretched by a team of horses. Steam was erupting from the back vent as Ryuko stressed to hold the extending piece of Life Fibers steady enough. Her attire was getting less and less material the top was shrinking and pulling up on her breast and the bottom was definitely not getting anymore comfortable as the eye grew even more large. Soon, and with Ryuko's clothing practically non-existent, the Kamui's eye was big enough to cover the entire ring.

"Not easy to run when the entire ring is cover is it!" the massive portion of the Kamui was being brought down. Inumuta tried to move but no matter what direction it did seem impossible to go anywhere. He still tried though, typing every sequence he possibly could into the Goku Uniform to get away but nothing came up in fact there were error screens at every point in his vision.

' _Evasion impossible! Evasion impossible! Evasion impossible!_ ' he read every notice as the mass of Life Fibers came towards him in a massive shape. It was impossible as such he fell to his knees there in the middle of the ring ready to accept the fate. He had gathered interesting data to say the least.

'I see you!' Senketsu roared as he smashed down over the ring. Smoke and soot blew out for dozens of feet as the entire ring was covered by the Kamui, a lone figure's shape appearing around the middle of the shape.

In the clearing Inumuta was kneeling Goku Uniform sparking with the overload of both the defensive and evasion systems. He looked through his visor to see Ryuko there with the Scissor Blade spinning upon her hands its edge glimmering like a razor blade's. With a wince he placed both hands to the ground letting out a cool exhale as Ryuko took a few running steps forward.

"Scissor Sword!" she was only a few feet away as the blade began to break away into Decapitation Mode. It edge expanded and it locked into the prior mentioned mode almost upon her voice's saying it." Decapitation Mode!" it was ready to come up with Sen-i-Soshitsu but Inumuta placed both hands forward as if to say no.

"Uh-uh," his Goku Uniform deactivated and he narrowly avoided being touched by the weapon's razor edge. Ryuko looked shocked as the teal haired teenager scooted back a few more inches." I, Hoka Inumuta, of the Elite Four forfeit the match. I can not have you damaging all the Kamui data I've collected," he shouted as Senketsu deactivated.

"What? Why?" Ryuko looked at him confused like he had three heads or something. The now former Head of Research and Strategy pushed up keeping both hands raised towards the Kamui wearing girl.

"I'm not the fighting type. I only want data," Inumuta said calmly taking steps away from the battle turning his back completely to the girl. He hummed something else about data and learning more before taking his leave.

* * *

 _ **Mikisugi's Classroom...**_

"No good its adapting too fast," the man sighed throwing his disguise at least in the face away. He took a few steps further into his classroom before picking up a cellphone. With another sigh Aikuro exited the room and headed off to who knows where to probably make a phone call.

* * *

 _ **Stands...**_

'That was not as close as if could have been,' Sentokitsu remarked. He had picked up on the skill of the lean tech-head and found that he was actually far more adept at fighting than led on.

"What a relief. Though I sorta want something to happen having Matoi plow through everyone is fun but all the training is going to waste," he said plainly to his Kamui as they watched Nonon Jakuzure take herself from atop an opposing column and off to elsewhere. Gamagori and Mako both stopped their bickering cheers to look at him confused. He was talking to his clothes after all they did not know anything about Kamui beside their fighting abilities.

"Who are you talking to, Kurosaki?" Ira Gamagori asked eyes slightly sunken in and a confused expression on his face. Shinko looked up from his Kamui and noticed this expression equally confused.

"I believe that would be his Kamui," Inumuta came strutting through the crowd in a red tracksuit. His hands were holding a laptop which was quickly picking up data from Sentokitsu and Shinko at the same time. They looked at him confused for a moment before he sat down." It speculated as much with Matoi's Kamui but your own is proving my hypothesis. I want to understand more about the two or rather four of you," he remarked sitting down to Mako's left whilst Shinko and Gamagori were to her right.

"Inumuta I am not going to speak with you about forfeiting each man has to live with their choices but a tracksuit?" Gamagori quickly deafened out the nigh-bombshell of the Kamui talking to be a Discipline Head towards the other teenager." Have you no dignity?" he remarked coldly.

"Dignity? Like what you lack? Our rule was that our Goku Uniforms would be forfeited if we lost and they remaining in tact," Inumuta adjusted his glasses the top of his tracksuit splitting away so he could talk unencumbered. He cleared his throat before taking a few keyboard strokes looking up at the giant sitting only a few seats away." There was nothing about remaining in our undergarments. I thought you of all people Disciplinary- no former Disciplinary Chair," the teal haired youth corrected himself angering Gamagori even more.

'I prefer just having Mako yelling than these two,' the Kamui spoke to its wearer as the two former Elite Four members pressed in around them.

"Your're preaching to the choir trust me," Shinko responded as Gamagori and Inumuta were pushed aside by Mako. Speaking of which the naive brunette had begun to cheer for herself just to stay rallying.

"Your the best Mako! Yeah I can do this!" she said over and over getting a chuckle from Ryuko up on the podium.

* * *

'It appears Mako has started to cheer for herself now,' Senketsu chuckled staring at the actions down on the bench. He had enjoyed the battles but the reprieve was relieving as Ryuko could calm down which was vital to their success.

"Looks that way. Oh well better herself than the other guys," Ryuko laughed at her close friend as the faint sounds of symphony began to blare out in the background. Musical notes fluttered through the air around them obviously from Life Fiber infused instruments which was a feat of engineering that only Honnoji Academy was capable of for sure.

From a seemingly magic flight of stars a horde of dozens of musical instrument bearing students came walking forward. Each was arranged by instrument; brass, woodwind, percussion, string in repeating order until they finished out. They were all weld by One Star Students, all the faceless variety though they were female rather than the cookie cutter males.

Now atop the stairs one Nonon Jakuzure. Her hand was moving back and forth in an elaborate circle directing the horde of students before her, they all stepped aside a moment later to let the pink haired girl to walk down the middle of them. She was smiling as their finely tuned music continued to swirl around her and the approached to the ring.

"Someone knows how to make an entrance," Ryuko remarked Scissor Blade ready and pointed towards Nonon's incoming frame. The pink haired teenager was still casual as if the blade had no significant impact on her whatsoever.

"Hey new girl you may feel high and mighty because you beat those boys but trust me I'm different," the shorter teenager said disrespectfully glaring at Ryuko with narrowed eyes. The black haired teenager gave a sigh as if to dismiss the claim of being different." I mean that I'm going to powder you like you should be no one steps up to Lady Satsuki! No one!" she repeated herself this time raising her voice.

"Oh please. Can we just get this over with? I have to get some answers from Satsuki," Ryuko said almost intentionally irritating. Nonon did not take the bait instead she took a stance to continue choreographing the music being played in the background which went on almost nonstop.' _What does she think she's doing a little music is not going to throw me off,_ ' Ryuko assured herself.

'The band has to be playing for a reason Ryuko be cautious around this one,' Senketsu instantly went to the first instinct of protecting his wearer. Ryuko nodded and prepared to transform, she was not as worried as she should have been but it was Ryuko's way of fighting.

"Okay Transfer Student. That is the last straw," the baton tapped against the air and the three stars upon the Elite Four member's Goku Uniform began to glow out. Their rainbow hue illuminated the white fabric beneath a sheath of light swirling around her." Prepare to be beaten cheerfully, jauntily and utterly one-sidedly!" the pink haired teenager shouted the light buzzing out now vibrantly.

Much as the other Elite Four members the light expanded out and a series of stars bombarded her body. Her pink hair shifted in the gales caused by Life Fibers joining together in an active state. The only difference was the fact that the music swirled out around her transforming self and soon the instruments followed in a dazzling cyclone. Musical notes burst out in a loud series as the instruments were merged with the light.

When the light faded it revealed a ridiculous looking war machine. Its center was the core of what many would associate as the Three Star emblem. The other two stars were filled with green amps and the entire thing was encased by a giant white heat-shape that was highlighted with pink trim. Two gigantic wheels also sprouted from the bottom it was mobile as well as enormous.

"What the hell? On what planet is that thing a Uniform!" Ryuko questioned hand gripping the pin to start Senketsu's transformation. It pulled out a moment later and she morphed into Senketsu's active mode and still she was out-sized by the war machine on the pillar before her.

* * *

"As always Jakuzure finds a way to make her entrance as dramatic as possible," Inumuta sighed typing on the personal computer taking up his lap. Mako was dumbstruck by the fortress that took up a third of the platform and Shinko was seemingly ready to jump in.

"What the hell is that thing? Is Jakuzure in that thing?" he asked staring at the blinding light coming from the middle of the fortress. Gamagori noted the stunned look on his face and prepared to answer him.

"That is the Symphony Regalia. And yes Jakuzure is present inside of it," the blonde answered staring as the tiny frame of the teenager pushed to the center of the star. The ludicrous vehicle was now ready to get going.

"Bullshit! There is no way that is Goku Uniform!" he hastily replied as it began to buzz forward.

* * *

"This is my Symphony Regalia Grave! New girl!" Nonon laughed firing a massive burst of sound out from the woofers along the edges of the massive fortress. Ryuko took the blast head on without flinching and she was quickly bashed back by it but still remained vertical and with both feet planted firmly into the ground.

"Once again on what freakin' planet is that considered a Uniform!" Ryuko charged blade raised. Its edge buzzed and shimmered ready to strike only or a massive pulse of sound to blow the girl back once again.

"This one!" musical notes solidified and shot out like throwing stars. Ryuko swept through and around them nimbly keeping herself from being touched. In the meantime Nonon was rocking her head back and forth listening to the music that was currently flowing behind the notes that were bombarding the red highlight girl. Ryuko was still keeping herself from being hit though barely." This music is missing something new girl," Jakuzure thought aloud as Ryuko jumped forth for a downward slash. A woofer boom threw her backward in thunderous burst.

'Ryuko are you alright?' Senketsu asked as she recovered from the burst of noise. Ryuko girt and pushed up straightening herself out as the tank-like Goku Uniform came riding their way yet again.

"I'm fine. That thing on the other hand is not going to be!" Ryuko rushed forward notes shooting at her but they were just too slow. Her steps were just barely ahead so the notes were sticking into the ground on either side in long trails showing where she had been. Her sword began to grow and extended and Jakuzure was getting closer and closer." Screw this that big a target is something I can't miss! Decapitation Mode!" Ryuko jumped up only to find a sound bust in her face again, this one recoiled Nonon back instead of throwing her forward.

"Oh! I know what the music was missing," the pink haired girl snapped her fingers for a brief moment. She gained a mischievous smile as the Goku Uniform began to hum with something like music. It began to change as Ryuko looked looked up from the ground as it morphed out of the tank shape.

"Your screams!" it woofed into the air treads disappearing and wings pulling out from the sides. Woofers fired off constantly to keep the vehicle floating in the air and Nonon steered it upwards towards the tower beside Satsuki, well almost it would not fit atop so it hovered beside." Lady Satsuki," Nonon bowed with respect looking at the Student Council president with admiration.

'She's flying? Interesting,' Senketsu narrowed staring at the airship aimed down at them. Nonon was practically a hood ornament on the massive structure it was something special to look at.

"Think we could pull it down?" Ryuko asked with a sly smirk as Nonon's fortress just hover there. A tether reached out from the glove on her left hand and tied itself around the hilt of the Scissor Sword, it was made of Senketsu so it had to be proven strong. Ryuko grinned twirling it around like lasso the blade's edge chipping away the concrete ready to strike into the floating teenager.

'Yes, I am ready when you are,' Senketsu informed the spikes along the skirt sharpening almost ready to fire down to the ring.

'Twing!' it dug into the left part of the giant floating heart in the sky. The cord tightened as well almost instantaneously. Nonon noticed and started to growl angrily at the damage to his Goku Uniform.

"Hey! This is my Goku Uniform buzz off!" cymbals shot out of the woofers razor edged and ready to tear through the cord. The only thing was that the cord was Senketsu so the instruments were deflected off like they were nothing.

The spiked fired out of the Kamui and drilled into the ring in a neat circle around Ryuko's feet. Her hands reached up and grabbed the tether cord the strength of the Kamui supplying the excess need to pull down the structure." That cord is made of of pure Senketsu you aren't cutting it and it sure as hell isn't going to break! So get over here!" Ryuko yanked throwing the massive ship to the far side where it bashed against the top of the stands with a massive thud.

* * *

 _ **An Electronic Shop in Honno Town...**_

"Come on Ryuko! Pull that bitch out of the air!" Mataro shouted a tight grip quickly wrapping his throat for the strong language.

"Mataro what did I tell you?" Misses Makanshoku said squeezing her son close to her. His eyes were watering and a faint blue filled his face as a hail of 'I'm sorry' came out to get released from the very powerful grip.

Behind them a strange girl walked twirling a parasol. She had long blonde hair that was tied in two large pink ribbons and hanging in spirals down behind her body. Two pink pump boots were on her legs and a frilly pink dress covered her torso. One shimmering blue eye looked over everyone's shoulders and watched as a missile struck the ring with a massive boom. The stands started to fall apart.

"Teehee, what fun Lady Satsuki," she giggled before continuing forward to the Honnoji Academy.

* * *

"Life Fiber: Fusion! Kamui Sentokitsu!" Shinko transformed and grabbed Mako around the shoulders keeping her from the falling when the stands broke apart. To his right and left Gamagori and Inumuta who were being supported by two metal tresses." Can you two get her to somewhere safe?" he asked as another missile rocked the stage.

"Give her to me Kurosaki I'll move her to a safer set of seats," Gamagori reached down and plucked Mako from his hands. Shinko turned to him and gave a narrow eyed glare.

"If you hurt her in anyway Gamagori I swear that you'll regret it," the black haired teenager responded. He slid down with the rubble a moment later unable to hold himself to the seats anymore.

'We're going to be below the platform there. If ti breaks I can not assure you'll be safe,' Sentokitsu remarked as they rode the rubble into the combat zone below.

"Well, I just won't get hit," he responded grabbing one of the swords to slice through a chunk of concrete that came a little too close for comfort." Plus, I need to find Ryuko there is no way she's still there on the platform its in ruin," Shinko commented jumping over a metal bar that fell from the stands before running across the rubble.

Above them a fire, purple in color, shot out from the smoke and a dark blue almost black clothed figure fired out.' I don't think finding Ryuko Matoi is difficult there she is,' the Kamui told his master as Ryuko blew forward as if Senketsu were a rocket.

' _Damn I wonder if we could do that?_ ' Shinko said internally watching as she darted towards Nonon.

* * *

 _Hey there readers and Happy New Year. Hope your holidays were merry and restful. I also would like to welcome you back to Don't Stand Alone and the craziness of the Natural Elections. Plus Nui's here too so yeah that is going to be fun for sure in a few chapters._

 _Ryuko and Nonon continued to square off in the skies. Who will come out on top? Senketsu's Shippu against Nonon's Symphony Regalia Presto!_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Face the Music_**

* * *

Shinko was running along the debris seeing the flying Ryuko sparked his mind into a very erratic plan." Sento, Ryuko's fightng Jakuzure which means Satsuki is left unguarded," Shinko said hopping over the remnants of what was left.

'What are you planning? I am still unsure of Junketsu and this strange feeling is not making me sure of our power,' the Kamui responded to his wearer. Shinko jumped over some metal scrap getting closer to the tower that held Satsuki in the process.

"I'm only asking a few questions. She'll understand that I don't want to fight her," he answered back. His boots ground into the piles of debris as they rapidly approached the tower.

A figure descended from above. His outline tall, thin but also muscular, he was obviously an athlete and a good one at that. A bamboo sword was resting at his side and a Three Star jacket was on his torso, it revealed a green shirt, that was probably sleeveless. A mask covered his eyes two white stars filling the place. It was Sanageyama.

"I don't want to fight you," Shinko said aloud. Internally, beating the man that had been struck him over and over with a cane was a great prospect; displaying that though would be foolish.' _Great. I'm lying again. I should have told him that I did not want to fight him **right now,**_ **'** he sighed livid at the screw-up.

"Guess that means breaking in the Blade Regalia will be pretty easy," Sanageyama said transforming in a blinding light.

* * *

"Not so hard is it Senketsu?" Ryuko asked as they flew up before a shocked Jakuzure. The pink haired girl began to release a stream of musical sound burst in long staff-like streams.

'No, flying is most definitely freeing and it does appear to be rather easy,' Senketsu commented as the purple flames shooting from his now modified boots. Jakuzure turned and looked at Ryuko with sinister eyes.' However we need to press our advantages in speed and positioning,' the Kamui continued.

"Right come on Senketsu!" Ryuko shouted blade drawn straight out. Massive burst of sound began to buffet Ryuko as she stormed through the skies, they were being slowed. The sword was raised and ready to strike until a woofer opened from the top of the flying Goku Uniform sound resonating out in a series of booms." The hell is that?" two glowing orbs sparked from the raised woofer.

"The sky is mine! Get out of it you dirty, stinking bitch!" the sound wave crashed into Ryuko heavily. She spun out in a whirlwind on musical notes massive burst of the notes sparking. Ryuko quickly recovered and and shot up into the air a stream of sound burst following ever move along the path of her flight.

Clouds broke apart as the sound followed her into the deeper sky. Jakuzure released every sound weapon she possibly could use and the sky quickly filled with energy blast that erupted to the tuned of clasical music. No matter the number every single sound blast missed its mark as faint red-purple trails continued on through the skyways.

As Ryuko flew a rather trivial idea popped into her head and she acted quickly upon it. With extra kick the blue eyed teenager flew up at ninety degrees dodging a sonic blast in the process. She continued to fly up until Jakuzure's war machine was just a shape beneath the cloud cover, a shape that made a lot of noise but a shape.

'We could easily attack Jakuzure from here,' Senketsu said calmly as they looked down at the explosions down below. Ryuko simply smiled kicking herself further away from the titanic Goku Uniform.

"Why screw around with the minnows when the big fish is sitting right there," Ryuko pointed through the clouds towards the outline of Satsuki's tower down below. The clouds faded away to reveal Satsuki, she was eyeing Jakuzure's transformed uniform completely blind to the flying Ryuko above. Senketsu felt the excitement run through his wearer as she adjusted in the air.

'Innovated offense I would expect nothing less,' Senketsu said impressed by the thinking of his wearer. Ryuko smiled the blast adjusting and sending her down through the sky.

"Right," she smiled as the clouds burned away in the fiery trail that followed her. The Scissor Blade began to glow with a ball of energy that burs fast out in a rigid star at the end. The attack would be more than enough to catch Satsuki off guard, and enough to get answers." Senketsu Shippu!" she shouted again the jet pushing from her boots growing and sending her down twice as fast as she went up into the sky.

Only feet away from Satsuki however Ryuko was litterally smashed away by the airship. Head over heels right into a pillar she went as Jakuzure's Uniform made the save. Anger marked the small firecracker-like teenager's face as Ryuko pushed free from the pillar she had been quite literally ingrained in.

"No one gets to Lady Satsuki!" the giant floating heart opened its base to reveal another large missile. Its end had a reed and several holes marked upon it so obviously it was an instrument or a missile in the shape of an instrument. Fire shot out from the back end and it shot forward in an ear-splitting whistle.

' _Not this bull again,_ ' Ryuko smiled tucking the Scissor Sword across the back of her hovering Goku Uniform. Her teeth were bared as both hands were put before her body in what looked like an attempt to catch the missile." Hey Senketsu give way. I don't think we should just float here when they thing hits," she informed her Kamui of the plan.

'Of course,' their rigid position lost only a small amount of its strength as the blast grew closer. The crowd, or those that were still in the stands and able to watch, began to watch in awe a the display of fortitude the young woman was displaying.

The impact should have been thunderous instead nothing of the such happened. Ryuko was floating albeit drawn back by the propulsion of the attack, with the explosive held high above her head. Its tail was still glowing with heat and yet it was no longer pushing.

Everyone gasped, it was incredible to even be a witness to such a brazen act. With Senketsu's aid Ryuko was able to twist the massive recorder-like explosive around. Its tail was still burning and it was ready to make contact but not with what it had been aimed for. The red highlighted girl had a smile on her face as the missile steadied itself in her hands.

"What the hell! You stinking bitch!" a sonic boom tried to burst out but it was too late the recorder was plowing forward. Aided by its own propulsion and an angry throw from the black haired teenager it tore through the woofer burst and took straight for its original owner. Jakuzure could not have moved fast enough not in the bulk of the Symphony Regalia Presto. Her thrusters boomed with noise as she tried to dodge the incoming weaponized instrument.

' _Damn it! I won't go down like those boys!_ ' she hissed internally as the edge of the recorder smashed into the top of the Symphony Regalia.

* * *

Shinko was dodging backwards when the boom went off. The sky filled with orange-yellow fired before ringing out with the explosion. He was blown down and the Goku Uniform wearer was flung back as well the force enough to throw him. Both looked up into the black cloud that began to showered brass, wood, and other bits and pieces of instruments.

"What the?" Shinko commented dodging left of a tuba. He had not even drawn his blades, he was not fighting Sanageyama either, it was an elaborate game of dodge that person.

'Dodge now!' Sentokitsu informed as the edge of a kendo stick came smashing through the hail of debris. The black haired youth dodged the strike and rolled to his right kicking a piece of concrete towards the Goku Uniform. It struck hard and broke to bits but Sanageyama did not even stutter in turning around to face him.

"Come on Kurosaki! Too scared to fight me? What about when you first showed up here mister eager?" the next strike tore a trench into the ground and nearly caught the dodging teen in the process. Sanageyama swung again hitting something rigid more so than any piece of debris could have ever dreamed of being. A star of green light trimmed the edge of the blade.

'You said you did not want to fight here which was why we let Gamagori climb that tower,' Sentokitsu brought a valid point to his wearer's attention. Sanageyama, and the Blade Regalia, were pressing down hard in the meantime.

"Forget it. He's not just going to let me walk over to Satsuki," Shinko said pushing back, the ground starting to crack under his feet. Sanageyama flinches feeling the sudden resurgence in the strength of his foe." You're right running away was kind of low wasn't it? Time to prove to you though that I'm better!" the giant kendo stick was thrown backwards by a push off from the less armored individual.

They both wrapped hands around the hilts of their weapons, Shinko brandishing both the broadsword, chain and all, as well as the katana with his foe gripping one very strong kendo staff. In a blur of motion they both flung forward. A crash echoed out as their weapons slammed together in a dazzling collision that resulted in streams of sparks to rain out.

"You've must have gotten stronger as well," Sanageyama growled trying to overpower Shinko but failing in the process. Their frames were evenly matched though Sanageyama had many inches on Shinko while encased in the blade Regalia Mk. Two.

"Just enough," Shinko commented pushing back as the sound of music began to resonate through the air again. Any ear would know that for sure it was Beethoven's famed and acclaimed fifth Symphony: Fate.' _Everything just started ringing. Not just for me either,_ ' his vision was starting to blur but he could see clearly Sanageyama quickly losing transformation.

'Shinko are you there?' Sentokitsu's voice was getting further and further away. It was as if they were in two cars across the street from one another loud enough in silence, this however was not anywhere near silence.

"Yeah, Sento I'm here. What is going on? It's like we aren't connected," Shinko complained as Sanageyama 'looked' up at the nearest platform, lights and sound dancing off as if fired from a cannon or gun.

'I do not know but you are getting further away,' the Kamui cried out. They were frozen as well it was like the Life Fibers had begun to stiffen up and they were nothing more than stuck.

"That is the Encore of Jakuzure's Goku Uniform. It resonates its sound with the Life Fibers in any nearby piece of clothing," Sanageyama started to walked away a smile on his face. Shinko was struggling to move but he managed to pull himself up partially on the hilt of one of the swords." It is annoying because she never knows when to finish it. You're pretty much a wooden doll in your Goku Uniform, so is Matoi. Good luck Kurosaki," Sanageyama began to walk away into the clouds of dust that had began to rise from the sonic buffering Ryuko was currently getting.

'Shinko we need to focus and resonate my Life Fibers on something else. Or else I'll bind tighter I feel my grasp over my Life Fibers slipping,' the Kamui cried out as the sound continued.

"Find something? How can we do that when I can't freakin' think with this damned noise!" he roared his heart rate spiking as if it had been supercharged. Sentokitsu's twin green eyes burst open and the Life Fibers within the Kamui began to glow. A barrier of green light sprung around them its thudding matching the rise and falls in the heartbeat of the teenager.

'Your heart. Incredible my Life Fibers acted instantly,' his clothing responded awestruck. Life Fibers were amazing but the engineering to which they were used in Kamui or regular clothing was something special.

"Fusion, like dad said it really does make us one being," Shinko stood up. His eyes widened as the sound above began to bend, it was clear that Senketsu had found out a way to stay activated as well.' _Give me one thing Ryuko please,_ ' he joked to himself with a smile ready to climb back to the stands, that was until their was a giggle in the smoky mist that had descended from the sky.

'Quite truly your father was genius. I do not believe he and I were ever this close before,' Sentokitsu replied as the giggle echoed out again. A flash of light followed and then for several seconds nothing.

"Am I hearing things or was that a giggle?" Shinko commented walking along the path of rubble towards the stands again. Nothing attacked him, not a single thing so it must have been an imagination.

'I heard it as well. I wonder though who could sneak this close to the action without a Kamui or Goku Uniform,' the Kamui commented as a shape rushed by in the smoke. Shinko blinked and the blur was surely gone, it had to be something in their heads most definitely.

* * *

"Senketsu stay focused on my heartbeat," she commented hands crossed over her chest. Both eyes usually open and ready for action were shut, their blue hidden. A small bubble began to spiral around her, its gentle sound thudding to her heart. Senketsu did just that as well single eye locked shut focusing on the sound in the chest of his wearer.

'This is your heartbeat? It is most pleasant,' he commented softly as the spiral began to slowly push out into a full fledged orb. The sound attack was whizzing by their ears and beyond distorted by the wall of sound that the two had erected around themselves.

Jakuzure kept pouring on more making the sound crash loudly in crescendos. Rises and falls in the baton resulted in different pitches hitting at the same time and yet it kept reflecting off. No matter what angle or how hard the sound was released it was simply glancing off of energy field before Ryuko's body. Jakuzure was getting frustrated as shown by the blast doubling in size but not in power, its shape hitting the orb and continuing to glance off as if it failed to exist there.

"Bitch stop it! Stop it! Music is mine damn it! Stop it!" Nonon barked and snapped failing to realize that there was a faint glow to the field of sound around Ryuko's body. It like the orb was drawing in the sound waves rather then repelling them and it happened rather fast. Ryuko kept her hands crossed over her chest the harmony of her heartbeat ringing out. Nonon failed to notice.

Ryuko smiled faintly body still glowing with Senketsu's barrier. Her nose flared letting out a breath as Nonon fired more sound towards her the sphere expanding slightly with the growth of power. The usually high-strung girl kept her calm eyes opening glaring into the pinkish ones of the young lady across the ring from her at the moment. Sound vibrated off of the sphere as a ball of light quickly pushed from it.

"Hey Senketsu. We've been on the receiving end for a while, let's send it back," her face smiled more broadly. Senketsu's sphere began to grow out the ball of energy before it growing with the rapidly incoming sound. Things were not looking up for Nonon Jakuzure in any way shape or form.' _This power is really great I can't believe that this is what Senketsu and I are capable of,_ ' the rebel sighed calmly.

'Whenever you are ready Ryuko,' Senketsu answered in the same tone as always. Jakuzure was still livid firing more and more sound against the attack once more unable to see the power flowing out from the Kamui.

"Here Jakuzure! I'm ending this encore! Get off of the stage!" Ryuko screamed hands splitting apart from the x-shape across her breast instead opening in a triangle-like shape behind the energy ball. The ball burst forward in a solid beam of light, it harmonized loudly with her heartbeat, the sound of fighting spirit, against the force of 'Fate' and the school." Senketsu Mubyoshi!" it struck harder against the sound.

"The hell! You can't beat my sound new girl!" the cap atop Jakuzure's head suddenly glowed brighter and fired out a beam that doubled the power of her attack. The two beams wavered in the impact but the result was the same, Ryuko's slowly inching forward against the Three Star's best efforts.' _I can't stop it! How is she so strong!_ ' the pink haired teen shouted at herself angrily grasping her hands.

"Oh yeah? Watch this bitch!" the attack exploded forward. Senketsu's power added into it shifting the sound attack from Jakuzure's Symphony Regalia Da Capo backwards as if it did not exist at all. A feat that many in the crowd were gasping about as the ray of white tore through the pinkish-purple glare to head for Jakuzure and her alone." Damn it!" both arms were raised in front of Jakuzure's face as the blast came barreling forward.

'Phooom!' the blast shattered the ground and woofed as if it were the world's largest dog. The crowd, those still in seat rather, were flung back by the loud bang. Nonon's foot gave way and her rather petite frame started shaking and flying back in the attacks push. Somehow though when Ryuko stopped the attack Nonon was still there on both knees panting heavily.

Her pink under suit had been butchered to disrepair. Markings from the music's booms and the debris being launched up from the ground showed all over her face and the skin beneath the torn Goku Uniform. Her cap was on the ground the skull-like ornament almost ready to fall off. With ragged looking eyes Nonon Jakuzure stared up the edge of a razor shape sword glimmering behind her foe.

"As I said before! Sen-i-Soshitsu!" Ryuko said noticing the fatigue along the face of her pink haired foe. The blade struck and threw Nonon high into the air, her frame head over heels as the Goku Uniform broke away around her. Everything seemed perfect the red Nexus Thread started into Senketsu, three Elite Four members were down, and Ryuko was still ready to go. The only flaw was that she was now falling off of the edge of the tower, unable to do anything to stop it. A shape hopped from something and caught her, albeit awkwardly.

"Please tell me you aren't planning on throwing a naked Sanageyama at me next," Shinko commented. He was ignoring the face he had a large red blush on his face and a nude, unconscious Nonon Jakuzure in her arms.

"Oh please," Ryuko huffed snidely as Shinko picked up a discarded jacket that had blown onto the ring to cover the small teenager's frame. He looked down at it very closely, three black stars were on its front and spikes adorned the shoulders.

"This is Sanageyama's jacket," Shinko looked up from the downed girl to say to Ryuko. That was when he noticed they were no longer alone, a third person had appeared on the other side of the ring. In their left hand an unconscious Uzu Sanageyama.

"Teehee, That's where this monkey's jacket went? Aw you two look cute~" the figure giggled. The voice was high-pitched and child-like, a girl for sure, she strutted through the smoke that had settled around the pillar a moment late completely off the first half of her sentence.

"Who are-?" Shinko and Ryuko said in unison before a sound none of them thought they would ever hear echoed out.

"BACK AWAY NOW!" it was loud and serious and the pressure would and could crush a watermelon.

* * *

 _ **Kiryuin Manor...**_

"Milady, I am sorry to interrupt on your preparation," a relatively short African female apologized before entering the massive loft of the mansion. She wore a pair of aviator sunglasses that were needed for what came next.

A dazzling burst clapped out as if someone flicked on a stage light. Sparks burst into long streaks of seven different colors that thundered through the sky in a way not to dissimilar to those of Satsuki. A pressure filled the room as a figure walked forth through the rainbow caused by her presence alone, a tall frame, lean but packed with muscles at the same time.

"No, Rei my dear what is it?" she asked strolling out from the blinding array she had caused. The woman was most definitely beautiful with narrow, symmetrical features, and a strong smile. Her hair was arranged in a massive white, afro? perm?, whatever it was most definitely not a normal style for one's hair. The strangest part was the rainbow that ran through the back: indigo, violet, blue, green, yellow, orange, red, pink, in that order.

"It appears that the Grand Couturier has left the residence. Apparently she is at Honnoji Academy," the woman kept a bowed head as the pure white dressed woman continued to stroll forward. Something was awkward about this lady, no matter her beauty or the fact that she was Satsuki's mother, something just was powerful in her presence, as if one was supposed to bow." Lady Ragyo we can head there immediately if you wish," Rei continued to bow.

"Rei I am afraid we do have a meeting that we must keep. And I assure that she will do as she pleases anyway," the white haired woman said strolling through the door flanked by her attendant.

"Of course Lady Ragyo," Rei said again as they walked to the helicopter prepared for them. Ragyo Kiryuin, head of the Kiryuin family, could not have been any less interested in the meeting but she did know that this 'Grand Couturier' was more than capable of handling herself.

* * *

 _ **Far Corner, Honnoji Academy Roof...**_

"That fast huh. Damn its a shame I didn't get to fight here again," Tsumugu Kinagase remarked strutting across the top of the building carrying a specialized black gun case. The mowhawked man handed it over to Mikisugi, holding another case for himself.

"I would not have called you back if it was slow," Aikuro replied flipping open the black case. Inside a silver revolver with ix bullets laid out in specialized grooves in the velvet interior. Mikisugi sighed before picking the gun up from the material and moving the drum away from the revolver's muzzle. Each of the bullets had a redtip of frozen Life Fibers, it was a coagulant that was made for shutting down REVOCs with a few well placed shots.

"What about Kurosaki? His Kamui isn't doing anything too strange?" Kinagase inquired hearing the stirring from the background. Sometthing was going on that they did not want to get into.

"Strangely enough no. Sentokitsu is showing barely any difference in power from when he first used it," the hidden agent sighed. It was strange considering how well Shinko had worn his Kamui." Anyway Kinagase you know how bad a shot I am get into a back up position just in case I miss," the blue haired man said walking away.

"Pansy," Tsumugu laughed under his breath before turning back to his far larger sniper rifle case.

"Heard that one Kinagase," Mikisugi said back spinning the revolver around his index finger before tucking it into his dress pants. He scuffed up his blue hair into the messy fray that his teacher persona often had and slung on his pair of glasses.

* * *

"Satsuki-sama? Is that you?" the blonde girl said almost casually. Her sole blue eye looked up brightly to Satsuki upon her tower, the cold glare of the heiress making her giggle even more. She bobbed on the heels of her boots, there was almost too much pink to be natural on her body and she was acting way to ditsy, even for a blonde.

"Nui Harime, what business do you have here?" Satsuki had regained some composure. Even from her tower up high it was almost nerve racking to be looking at the girl before her on the tower, not to mention the fact one of the Elite four were draped from her hands.' _Mother, why did you allow her free reign,_ ' the teenager complained internally one grievance she could never muster the courage to say out loud.

"Ah don't be so cold Satsuki! It makes my fingers tingle when you do that," the girl, Nui, laughed almost cutely staring at the dictator as if she were only a child. Satsuki's bushy eyebrows were arching as Sanageyama was rolled over with the parasol the invader was handling." Here I thought you and I were two sides of the same coin," she pouted lower lip pointing out.

'Those clothes. I have seen them somewhere before,' Sentokitsu admitted. His green eyes were narrowed on Nui's attire, the strangeness of which had stuck with him even after being deactivated.' This feeling is the same one from before as well. It is like I'm nervous,' the activated Kamui pointed out as both Shinko and Ryuko were looking on in shock.

"Ooh! Are you Ryu~ko? And is this Senketsu?" Nui's voice was so innocent and drawn out almost like a living doll. She of course was fondling the Kamui with her pink armlet covered hands that were so swift like a seamstress.

"Get away from me!" Ryuko shoved the girl away. The blue eyed girl pouted pink boots sliding slightly against the cracked pillar top, Ryuko felt really uncomfortable around the girl now.

"Ryuko-chan! Come on please show me Senketsu!" she begged staring around at Shinko who was in his active Kamui. Her blue eye narrowed on it and then it jumped back to Sanageyama." I beat that guy and he had one of those Goku Uniforms. Of course they were not stitched too well were they Satsuki," the petite pink wearing teenager questioned the dictator.

"If you're getting bad vibes Sento we need to protect Ryuko," Shinko said to his Kamui stepping forward towards Nui Harime. His Kamui had been active for quite sometime but the drain was not there. He drew both swords again, their green ends dancing with sparks of light.' _You fought her before and stalled her Sentokitsu. Let's do this one for dad and beat her,_ ' Shinko thought as Nui Harime smiled at him.

"Silly," Nui reached forward and tried to prick him in the chest with her finger nail but a black gloved hand quickly reached out and grabbed her around the wrist. Shinko's blue eyes burned with determination as he released her the airborne broad sword falling into his open palm on the way down." Ooh you're special too but I wanna fight Ryuko-chan~! Because I have this!" she reached down her shirt and pulled out the hilt, its end loop and its color was a very defined purple hue.

"That's-" Shinko stopped.

"Yeppers! I have the other half of the Scissor Sword," Nui nodded spinning it around and pointing it towards Ryuko." Wanna fight me now Ryuko?"

"YOU...WORTHLESS...FUCKING...BITCH!" Ryuko seethed a pressure making Senketsu's Seki Tekko expand the needle digging in without the clip being pulled.

Stars exploded out violently. Nui on the other just stared forward almost happy with what she had caused.

* * *

 _It is about to go down for real! This is going to be a fun next few chapters, I promise that much. Things have already been shaken up a bit but what else can come from what happened here? Buckle in the ride is not going to be a smooth one,_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Pink is The New Red_**

* * *

"You know what that means! I killed your dad," the blonde laughed as Ryuko's Kamui continued to explode into a burst of red stars.

Ryuko's frame burst into flames as the fiery monster Senketsu clamped down tightly over her body. The Kamui was in the traditional battle mode draping down her arms and revealing her midriff, the skirt spiked at the frills, thigh high boots with large red heel. It looked normal except for Senketsu's eye which was constantly battling back and forth from a hollow white to the typical eye design.

"Ryuko calm down!" Shinko tried to say but deaf ears were meant to not listen. Wind threw him back as the petite blonde blocked with her half of the Scissor Blade. Ryuko tried to push down but she was stopped fully.

'Worry first about Jakuzure and Sanageyama they are both unconscious,' Sentokitsu stated as the barely covered Jakuzure was nearly rolled off of the pillar. Her unconscious face was some placid letting it fall to an inevitable death down below could not happen.

"I hate it when you're this right. Hold on Ryuko, I'll be back in no time," Shinko sighed grasping the unconscious Jakuzure and draping her like a baby in his arms. He dashed over to Sanageyama ad threw him up over his shoulder's as well, litterally carrying the half of the Student Council." Satsuki! Get as many people out as you can!" he shouted staring at the stands.

'Do not worry. I can make that jump,' the Kamui informed as Shinko nodded. A broad smile crossed his face as he rushed forward and shot from the ground like a rocket the specialized piece of clothing providing the lift.

"Thanks buddy," he said as they flew through the air. They crashed into a crater where seats had been, luckily his grasp on both Elite Four members never waved.

* * *

"Why? Why did you kill him!" Ryuko shouted striking the purple sword fiercely with her red blade. Nui Harime however was barely flinching at any of the strikes and humming a tune in the meantime. The purple and red blades slammed against one another again, the air sparked briefly before dissipating as Ryuko drew back her weapon for another heavy swing.

'Calm down Ryuko! Your blood is quite litterally boiling!' Senketsu advised to no avail as Nui slammed down their next strike. Ryuko grunted forcing the weapon up off of theirs and pushing Nui only a step back.

"You wanna know why silly? Well Ryuko-chan you should know," Nui commented in a riddle as their blades clashed wildly around. The blonde was something of a mystery herself and Ryuko hated that fact. They kept swinging for several seconds before the black haired teenager actually understood what had been said to her.

"What the hell do you mean? I didn't know anything about my old man!" the red sword undercut its purple counterpart and reached up but the doll-like teenager simply flipped out of the way. She landed a few feet back as Ryuko took the time to realize what had just happened." Tell me you little bitch!" Ryuko's voice roared out as the weapon slammed hard against the purple bladed sword.

"That Kamui though is telling me you know a lot more," the one eyed girl smiled striking the sword away with what appeared to be a casual swing of her weapon. Ryuko's sword came down again from its knocked position and met a one handed wield of the other half, sparks flew but only Ryuko was exerting herself at all. Nui giggled pushing back from the action for a moment." Think about it Ryuko-chan he overstepped his bounds by making Senketsu," Nui laughed phasing through a blade strike.

Her right hand grazed the closed 'eye' of Senketsu and stars ran along the entire part. Ryuko's body chilled for a moment as did the Kamui before being violently tugged away by some unknown force. Senketsu drilled both heels into the ground to keep Ryuko safe as they reached the edge of the ring, behind them Nui appeared once again with a broad smile.

Her touch Ryuko. Why was it so cold?' Senketsu asked confused as the chill finally left the both of them. His senses barely picked up on Nui's presence behind them but Ryuko was already defending.

"I don't know! But this bitch killed dad!" Ryuko pushed back the ground cracking under her forceful movement. Nui still was stationary as if one hundred Ryuko's could not budge her from the spot." You bitch! I'm going to kill you!" another heavy strike crunched against the ground, Nui was no longer there

"Ooh! Look at how soft it is," she rushed her hand across the portion over Ryuko's breast, the fabric tingling once again with tiny purple-pink stars. Ryuko felt Senketsu pulled back and once more they were thrown by the same unknown force." I can definitely tell that its one hundred percent Life Fibers. I'm impressed old man Matoi could do something like this," she peered at Ryuko, who was still seething.

"The best part about something this soft is! That the liner is even softer!" her pinkie finger, the one on her left hand reached into the side of Senketsu's body. Tiny barbs within the nail hitched tightly onto something before tugging back, a long red thread being drawn from within it.

' _That's Senketsu's Life Fiber?_ ' Ryuko did not know the proper term for the Nexus Thread. Of course if she had the statement would not be any less true as indeed it was 'the' Life Fiber of the Kamui.

"You look so good in it! Now I want to see what you look like naked!" Nui was laughing almost perversely before yanking the cord. It snapped as if snipped by scissors or a knife edge.

'Aaaah!' Senketsu screamed as steam exploded out from any possible opening in the Kamui. It was hot and painful at the same time, the Kamui itself was wriggling around and flinching that was until it all stopped. In a testament of will or was it genius engineering, he pulled himself back together in a loud snapping sound. Life Fibers filled the wound and the Kamui was together yet again.

"More than one Nexus Thread? Amazing! Ryuko-chan this is great!" the pink wearing teenager laughed. Ryuko doubled over the boiling blood in her body starting to leak out of the Kamui. The casual tone had made Ryuko's anger rocket up far beyond what it had been before.

"Stop acting like we're friends you bitch!" Ryuko looked up swinging the red sword. It glanced off of its purple counterpart and Ryuko grimaced the blood flowing through the fabric effecting her in more ways than one. The next strike was stopped again and Nui smiled seeming ready to enter a monologue.

"The more you hate me Ryuko the more you love me! They are different sides of the same coin! I knew we were together Ryuko-chan~" Nui said almost in singsong as Ryuko grew even more angry. The ground began to shake as the boiling blood began to flow out in a larger quantity a sign of things yet to come.

* * *

"Hey can one of you find something to cover up Sanageyama? I have to stop Matoi from going nuts," Shinko commented as a stunned Inumuta watched the changes in her vitals. Mako was confused at all the number jumble running up and down but she knew it was not good that one of the numbers was way above one hundred.

"Matoi's blood pressure has risen to near-incalculable readings. If you are doing something Kurosaki you better get to it," Hoka commented running a error check. The number did not change in fact they were on the rise." Her Kamui itself is changing once again but I have no idea how," he continued pressing the keyboard.

"You were the Information Chair how do you not have data?" Shinko asked drawing both of his swords. The remains of the stands were crumbling fast but the group would remain safe.' _I'm going to have to jump in real soon if those numbers keep on rising,_ ' he watched as the points kept shooting up.

"Kurosaki go now something is happening to Matoi," Gamagori butted in quickly. He was right the blood had begun to rocket out in a fountain. It was hot like the water of geyser as well. Things were looking bad and the Elite Four were helpless or nude, in some cases both.

"Get everyone you can outta here Gamagori. Make sure that you keep Sanageyama and Jakuzure safe as well," normally Shinko would not have said that but these were far from normal circumstances. Gamagori nodded knowing there was nothing he could do aside from protecting those nearest to him." Thank you!" power built up around the Kamui's feet.

'Shinko its now or never,' Sentokitsu informed his wearer as Senketsu almost spat Ryuko out.

"Let's go!" Shinko fired off in a spiral.

* * *

"Ooh look at that," Nui Harime began to clap as Ryuko was practically engulfed in a single bite by her Kamui. The small pink wearing girl however failed to realize the incoming Kamui wearer. Once again the blonde began to clap the long spirals of hair bobbing with the movement of the clap until Shinko slid between her and Ryuko.

"Nui Harime, I don't know what you did to Ryuko but I know I'm going to stop you before you can do it again," the black haired teenager had eyes that glowed with a youthful vigor. His Kamui shimmered as well the resolve running through their tight knit fusion and friendship bond as well.

'Ryuko is changing you know,' Sentokitsu was proving useful again. Behind Shinko indeed the red highlighted girl was no longer something that anyone would consider a girl. Senketsu had morphed into a beast that consumed her entire body in a disproportionate variant of their normal Synchronized state. Ryuko had fangs that reached up and down jaggedly digging into the pale green skin that had come over her. Her left arm was a gigantic weapon now as well its fist easily half the size of her body.

"I remember you now too! That Kamui was the one with that other guy in it!" Nui laughed as the Berserk Ryuko swung a blow down at Shinko's fame. His right hand reached back and blocked it a green barrier glowing out like it had in the fight with Jakuzure or rather the sound from it." That other guy died right? Was he your father? Neato anyway why don't you get angry too," it was all a game to her.

Shinko looked through the shield as another stream of stars came from atop Satsuki's tower. He and Sentokitsu were changing the Life Fibers becoming hyperactive. Both closed their eyes, clothes and wearer, an expulsion of energy bubbling out from within the field of energy. Nui looked happy as Ryuko began to hobble to the new source of light.

"You may have killed my dad and watching him die for the last few months of his life may have been low. But showing the anger I have against you on the outside is not going to get me anywhere. Trust me though I'm pretty heated on the inside," Shinko spun around the broad sword, it was going to hold up the best in fight with the Scissor Sword.

"How cute! Oi, you'd make such a nice little toy," Nui smiled as if he were just that. This girl clothed in pink was something of a crazy person but her power and demeanor were that of a fighter." But enough of that! I'm going to shred your Kamui!" she giggled, in some people's eyes it would have come across as cute.

* * *

 _ **Months prior...**_

"Listen to me, Kamui, if anything were to happen to your wearer's emotional state you are to reactivate this mode understand?" Atticus Kurosaki said looking at the Kamui laying out on his sewing table. Shinko's father touched the center of the Kamui's chest the two green eyes flashing open.

'Of course,' Sentokitsu, then unnamed, said calmly. His appearence was different from the current form in many aspects. For one the green eyes were narrowed and the trim around the red fabric was a darker black hue. The gloves were weighted more and had ridges over the knuckles. The sword, baseline a katana, shifted to a four foot long silver broad sword with a green line over the sharp ends of the weapon.

"But only. If your wearer, whether it be me or my son, is too weak emotionally to go on," Atticus went on continuing what he had begun. The Kamui was perfectly content with the power rushing through it, a transformed state.

'I will and only will. You gave me free thought for this reason, if I see fit I will awaken this form again,' Sentokitsu responded wholehearted towards his mater. Atticus smiled, he picked up a needle that had a strange red solution in it.

"Until the day you are worn again. Goodbye," the Kamui blacked out as the coagulant was injected into its fabric.

* * *

"But enough of that! I'm going to shred you Kamui!" the Scissor Blade came screaming in but the field of energy expanded out even more followed by a series of green stars. Her blue eye reflected the light as her mouth was curled up in a broad grin that crossed the entirety of her face.

Shinko felt it, the change within the Kamui he was wearing. His rapidly beating heart began to thud even harder as the core fibers of the Kamui began to contract. One Life Fiber seemed to jab into his spine and stars flowed through every pore of his body. His blue eyes opened wide as the stars swirled violently and brightly around his body. His hands clenched and then there was a voice within his head.

'Shinko this is our Fusion Unlocked. I do not know how you reactivated it but I do remember using this once before,' Sentokitsu stated as the stars spun around the now naked teenager, it was as if they were linking back up again.

' _That name's kinda boring. How about we call it something different,_ ' Shinko was smiling as they began to Fuse all over again.

'What did you have in mind?' the Kamui asked his wearer as the sounds of violent clashes went off in the distance.

"Life Fiber: Fusion!" Shinko commented the star exploding out from his core. It was incredible to have so much power flowing through his body and the kicker was that was only the start." Kamui Sentokitsu!" the light began to fade revealing a totally different Kamui, for both wearer and observer a more hostile looking equipment for sure.

"Sentokitsu Bushido!" he shouted and a star stream raced up and down both arms. The gloves on either arm reached up combining back with the Kamui, the black meeting a raised section of black on the torso portion. Ridges arched over both shoulders in a half-loop, their black shining out against the red of the Kamui. The sword in Shinko's hand reached out to over four feet long, not counting the hilt, and had green trim around an otherwise silver blade. The eyes once green shone out in a mismatched color; the right was green and the left was blue!

"Nui Harime, I'm going to end you," Shinko glared up. His right was a shimmering blue as always its purity and clarity never in question, the other his left was green the same emerald green as Sentokitsu's.

Their weapons began to clash at high speeds with long fiery sparks of heat exploding in between strikes. Shinko's power had spiked a lot in the transformed state as did his speed but it was becoming clear that it was still not enough. That doubt however never crossed his mind as they continued to slash at each other with what was apparently high power.

'Those two are here,' Sentokitsu said having read the movements of bullets into the chamber. He did not want to detract from the fighting but at he moment their pace was too fast to keep the two in hiding safe.

"Who?" he asked sword sliding up the Scissor Blade until Nui took a step back the slash missing her frame entirely. He spun and his blade met the Scissor Sword again with a massive spark of light and heat.

'Mikisugi and the other one. The one that assaulted Matoi,' his partner elaborated as their weapons slammed into one another yet again in huge cracks of sound.

"Shit!" Shinko cursed under his breath. Their swords slammed into one another again but this time he was overpowered his boots smashing into the ground with the force of the attack.

* * *

"You said his Kamui wasn't doing anything weird!" Tsumugu's voice cut in through the radio in Mikisugi's pocket. The teacher was on the second level of the building while Kinagase was catty-corner to him on the other bend in the Academy's construction, sniper rifle aiming back and forth between all four of the active fighters.

"I didn't know it had a transformation. He could possibly fight on par with Matoi at the moment," Mikisugi remarked drawing the revolver and aiming it over his left arm now steadied as a base to aim. Ryuko and Satsuki were throwing each other around with heavy strikes that caused massive explosions along the entirety of the rapidly emptying arena.

"Which one do I shoot? Matoi or that Harime girl?" Kinagase asked switching his sniper back towards Nui as she and Shinko clashed sword with heavy impacts. His finger was just ready to pull the trigger when both of them stopped.

"Aim for Harime, Kiryuin and Kurosaki could put down Matoi long enough for the synchronization to wear off," Mikisugi responded swiftly. Kinagase smiled slightly and began to slowly exhale bringing his finger up to the trigger.

"Got it," he smiled the bullet shining with in the barrel.

* * *

"Get the hell outta here you guys!" Shinko shouted up to the two agents in hiding before being kicked through the door of the building shaking it with the impact. The two watched in abject horror as he was batted out a moment later through panes of glass sideways. Shinko struggled to stand and the Scissor Sword was taking advantage. It came down and stopped just before his nose.

"Pretty face you got there," he commented with an arrogant smirk. She blushed slightly in response before drawing the sword back further away from his face. He was amazed that she had stopped the sword strike what could have caused that to happen aside from a brief moment of consciousness.

'Thyud!' he was kicked across the face and into one of the pillars. Debris from it fell from the sky making loud crunching sound as explosions from Ryuko and Satsuki continued to fill the air around them. He stressed pulling himself free and avoiding an incoming slash with a jump before spinning behind his foe and throwing one of his own, it was blocked by the purple Scissor Blade, casually held by one left hand.

"You're no fun. Stop caring so much and fight me! Please Shinki~chan," she was pouting. His compassion for those around him was what caused that lapse of attack from several seconds ago? He removed the blade from hers and spun it around aiming it her eyes glowing with an enhanced power.

"My name is Shinko!" the black haired teenager screamed. His blade came down and it met the purple Scissor Sword with a thunderous burst of sound and explosion. Nothing came from it as Nui Harime was there holding the sword still even against his overhead strike.' _Damn what makes her so tough? There isn't even a Kamui or Goku Uniform on her!_ ' he once again drew back his sword.

"See look at how strong that was! Tres bein! Do it again~" her sole eye lit up with glee as she began trying to slash at him with the blade's razor-edge. Shinko was capable but these blows were ludicrous as if they were not even possible to be experiencing . His boots were digging into the ground with each strike as the two hidden shooters watched from their locales.

'You can not unleash our Finishing Move with some many humans here. Even if it is Kinagase and Mikisugi they wont handle the impact from the blow,' Sentokitsu reminded as Shinko was continuously pushed back by the rapid fire series of strikes to the massive sword in his hands.

"I got that!" he stopped the Scissor Sword and kicked Nui back a few feet. With this time he locked his sight onto Kinagase who was still aiming for Nui Harime with the gleaming barrel of his sniper rifle." Get the hell out of here you guys! Find somewhere safe at least!" his blade down atop his opposition but the purple blade met it verily and swiftly.

Two stars one green the other a purple raced towards one another with a massive explosion. The pillars crumbled and the glass in every window shattered from the sound waves that raced out. The ground was cratering swiftly as they both pushed their weapons forward a show of force that was not easily mimicked unless you were across the courtyard where Senketsu and Junkestsu were doing just that with every strike.

Shinko stood up from where he had been blown down and saw Nui walking casually with a bubbly bounce to her steps. He started to pant knowing that this was not going to end well considering the fatigue he was going through. She smiled as their distance got closer and closer the purple blade raising like it was always meant to, ready to slash through his Kamui.

'Shinko if they have left or not we need to use something with a little more power holding back will get us no where but the infirmary,' the Kamui said as Ryuko and Satsuki continued to brawl along the far edge of the vastly diminished Honnoji Academy. Shinko sighed knowing that Sentokitsu was right.

' _Forgive me you guys,_ ' Shinko looked up mismatched eyes shining out with a power that welled up through the Kamui. The blade sparked with power as Nui's came down." Not yet Harime! I'm not finished yet!" his sword was brought up with a trail of green stars that matched his Kamui's original eye color.

The two weapons collided and like the last exchange there was a massive explosion. Stars rocketed out for miles around and he was hurled back in an explosion of incredible proportions. A cracking sound rang in his ears, it was distant luckily not his bones. His back broke through some of the rubble and his head slammed into a series of discarded steel. The sword that was in his hand came in end over end striking into the ground beside him.

'Shinko you are almost out of blood,' the Kamui informed. Even though they had used Life Fiber Fusion many times at this point, the stress of being together for the majority of Ryuko's fight with Jakuzure and fighting Harime in a new form had whittled his blood supply down massively.

"Figures, thanks Sento your really were great today. Hopefully this isn't our last," he laid back as a series of stars raced out in a puff of smoke from his chest area. Obviously showing that they had deactivated, his frame showing the fatigue that the Kamui's long sleeves Bushido form never allowed to show.

'Hopefully,' Sentokitsu faded away as well, it had to stop the blood supply from going to a new low.

* * *

"Impressive Makanshoku. It is amazing that you managed to snap her from that Berserk state," Satsuki said slightly impressed the form of Junketsu appearing intimidating over the unconscious Ryuko.

"Ryuko! Is she still alive?" Mako looked up to Satsuki. The Student Council President smiled slightly seeing the naivete in Mako's eye and the will to go on locked on Ryuko's face.

"Yes," Satsuki began to walk away. Mako suddenly jumped up, charred frame beaten and battered by the form of her best friend , she just realized what the Queen of the School had just said.

"Oh my gosh! Lady Satsuki knows my names!" she jumped for joy with a broad smile on her face. Satsuki continued to walk away into the smoke that had come from the many combats that had been there during the Natural Election. A smile was present on her face before fading complete a series of blue stars showing where she was for the first few seconds.

* * *

"Son of a bitch! That hurt a lot," Tsumugu winced body laying against a large boulder. He had been cut by the dual explosion of Ryuko's detransformation and Shinko's last stand. The sniper rifle was laying at his feet but even if he wanted to shoot the targets were gone or unconscious.

"You still there Tsumugu?" Mikisugi's voice came up through the radio. He was worn out too, the damage had been done for sure.

"Yeah, I couldn't even touch them if I wanted to. I think I need more training," the mowhawked man commented tired and worn from just being there.

"Me too. Head back to HQ get some rest I can patch myself back up in Honno Town," he said back in the radio. Tsumugu smiled and turned it off standing up and grabbing his rifle. With a swift albeit hitched movement he grabbed the gun and began to walk away with a limp.

* * *

"Hey Satsuki-sama this was fun," Nui laughed walking almost unscathed from a portion of the smoke. Satsuki looked over at her with a distasteful look to show her contempt for the girl.

"Nui Harime you are banned from the premise of Honnoji Academy. If Kurosaki and Ryuko Matoi need to be dealt with I will deal with them understand that," Satsuki had the scowl as always on her face.

"Harsh, I don't like this side of you Satsuki-sama," she pouted like a little kid. The black blade of Bakuzan reached up and stuck against her chin its frame cold against her silky skin.

"One more word Grand Couturier and I assure you that you will die," Satsuki pulled the blade away from her throat. It slide back into the sheath and she walked off in silence as Nui took steps through the clouds and out of the campus.

* * *

 _Finished? The wars of Honnoji have rolled over for now but there is still an eerie feeling in the air. The Grand Couturier's presence and relation to Ragyo Kiryuin is something that is most uncomfortable to even think of. What will happen next?_

 _This is a note to everyone the only one using Japanese Honorifics will be Nui Harime because I feel that is part of her character more so than anyone else in_ Kill la Kill _. French will appear only in scenes with Nui Harime and Ragyo Kiryuin as they are the only two that use it during the course of_ Kill la Kill _as well._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Prelude to War_**

* * *

 _ **A few days later...**_

Her kingdom lay in partial ruin. Cracks raced through the brown dirt floor, signs of great force. The air still had the scent of blood, heated blood that had been forced out of its owner by a nuisance. Wind rustled stiffly over the area its sounds whipping around upon the many vast crater-like holes that had been punched or forced into the ground. Then Satsuki turned from it, her eyes locking upon the battered from of one of the most persistent opponents to her cause.

Shinko was standing there holding his left arm and slouching down softly. His apparel was different by far than what he had worn the entirety of his time at Honnoji Academy. Bloody bandages were strapped to his skin tied by a very vigilant youth that was under Satsuki's command. He looked beaten and worn covered in the blue jeans and gray tee shirt.

"Shinko Kurosaki," the heiress said calmly staring at the rebel before her. Shinko looked up with eyes twitching in pain trying his hardest to look intimidating against the opposing Kamui wearer.

"What the hell was this really for? Who is Nui Harime? Why were you so nervous looking when she showed up?" the black haired teenager whined staring forward at her with aggression. He knew though that fighting her was pointless at this stage considering that Satsuki was wearing Junketsu and Sentokitsu was deactivated.' _She isn't going to answer any of those things,_ ' he said knowing that his father had not lied.

"Humph, you surely do not keep yourself going," Satsuki commented her long blackish blue hair waving in a breeze that passed over the war zone. She heard her the gritting of his teeth and the frustrated growl in his words." If you want the answers you will meet me in the Kansai region," she said much as she had to Ryuko Matoi only an hour or so prior.

"Kansai? What are you doing there?" Shinko growled, in reality it was a low whimper his wounds and pain too much to shout over. The queen of Honnoji Academy raised her brow, it did in fact look like a caterpillar.

"In one week's time the students of Honnoji Academy will begin their grand coup of the remaining resistances throughout Japan," she commented as Shinko nearly dropped to a knee in pain. Her solid eyes were narrowed upon the reflection in the pane of glass the reflection of her own image twisted above a downed person, dressed in plain clothes.

"I won't let you! I'll tear your army apart with these hands," brazen by the recent events Shinko stepped up. His knee buckled and he fell to all fours wiped of any sort of strength to stand up. With a push he stood back up stumbling back loosely like a drunken haggard, Satsuki stared at him disappointed.

"That is if you could stand. Your Kamui provided unexpected data that along with Matoi's will make this process go a lot smoother," she continued noticing the obvious lack of a Kamui surrounding him.' _He appears to be too fatigued to even wear it in a deactivated state. He has been stressing himself this entire time,_ ' the heiress noticed the glare in his eyes, it burned brightly with rage.

"That was your goal all alone? Fine Kiryuin, I'll bite see you in Kansai. Matoi isn't going to be the one fighting you either," he stumbled back a wound along his arms opening from beneath its bandage. Tears streaked from the corners of his eyes falling down his cheeks as Satsuki turned to leave.

"If you intend on attacking during the Tri-City School Raid Trip then I believe it would be in your best interest to get healthy," she strolled away calmly leaving Shinko to watch her strut confidently from the academy.

' _She's right. I can barely walk let alone think straight but right now she has a lot more answers. My main one is if she knows Nui Harime is the other daughter dad wrote about,_ ' he fell back onto a piece of rubble allowing the wind to sweep over him.

* * *

Shinko woke up next on the floor of a small room somewhere in the shaken remains of Honnoji Academy. To his right his Kamui lay folded completely unaware it had been deactivated or even moved from its previous location. He sat up black hair sticking with sweat to his face. The room was the same one he had woken up in this morning.

"You're up what a relief," a masculine voice, carried with arrogance said. A figure was leaning against the wall in a green jacket and pair of green and white sweat pants. A matching bandanna was strapped over his eyes, which had been sewn shut for previously mentioned reasons. His head was tilted down towards the battered teenager curiously.

"Sanageyama? What the hell am I doing here?" Shinko tried to act intimidating but found it harder and harder to even stay focused. His wounds had been a lot worst than expected and his nerves were way more damaged than he had thought as well.

"Is that how you act to the guy that picked your sorry ass up not once but twice?" the green haired former Elite growled angrily. Sanageyama must have been the one that scooped him up after the events of the Natural Elections, something that Shinko had done during the Elections.

"You're right sorry. My question should be why did you help me up? You're one of Satsuki's lapdogs and I'm pretty much the thing trying to tear this place down," his blue eyes looked at the teenager before him even more curiously.' _Probably has something to do with my Kamui. Satsuki seemed rather concerned when she saw me without it on earlier,_ ' Shinko said to himself with a pounding head.

"Simple you helped me out after Harime attacked me. Of course you still owe me for the jacket you had wrapped around Jakuzure," the arrogant former Chair of Athletics commented. He had to give her the Three Star Jacket which was actually the only piece of his Goku Uniform that Nui had not tore.

"Makes sense. Speaking of Nonon how is she?" Shinko inquired with blue eyes glaring out at Sanageyama. The teenager got a quick glare back from the former chair of the Athletic Committee,.

"She was beside you in that cot until a few hours ago. She was still pretty banged up when she left too. Matoi did something to her during their fight that shook her up pretty bad," the former Three Star said turning his back away. A smile crossed his face, nothing was funny but irony was a different story." Not a minute ago you saiad that you were our enemy," he kept the grin.

"I'm just concerned about her safety. Gamagori has only been spouting helping out other students every day since I've been here," he responded coldly. Sanageyama stopped again this time almost dumbfounded.' _Got him. He can't dey what Satsuki's shield kept telling all of us,_ ' Shinko said noting the somewhat stupid expression on the blind fellow student's face. The grin that had been there was gone.

"You have me there. But Kurosaki if you think that we're going to be buddy-buddy like this when you attack in Kansai you'd be pretty stupid," the master of Kendo said walking to the door. His messy array of green hair waved as the sounds of body parts moving caught his attention.' _Is he trying to stand up? He' passed out twice now there is no way he got healthy enough top get up,_ ' Sanageyama turned to find Shinko leaning against the cot body rigid.

"Yeah, I've gotten that a lot. Thanks for answering those questions though means a lot to me," Shinko smiled sitting on the portable bed. Sanageyama scoffed and headed for the door hiding his own embarrassment at needing to be rescued in the first place.

"I'll give you one last piece of advise Kurosaki. In Kansai it is going to be an all out war, one where if you as an attacker are unprepared you'll lose," Uzu went to close the door before turning back in. The beaten teenager on the bed had been one of the most impressive he had ever met." That means rest up got it? I want to have our fight when you aren't holding back," the green haired student had so much confidence that he was anticipating another fight with Shinko.

The door was slammed shut and Shinko was left alone in the confinement on the infirmary. Defiant as ever he rolled off of the cot and stood up looking down at his Kamui which remained folded upon the floor.

' _Rest up? Yeah right,_ ' Shinko smiled removing his blue shirt, something he realized was a spare more than likely from Sanageyama. His battered reflection appeared on the glass that remained on the door. Long wrappings of bandages ran across his chest stained with spots of sweat and marked with streaks of blood. His Kamui had tore his body apart due to the prolonged exposure and intense fighting.

' _Sento, the only way for us to get stronger is by working together. Even if that means tearing me apart we have to keep getting stronger and keeping Matoi safe,_ ' he said slinging the Kamui's top half over his torso. The two green eyes instantly lit up upon skin contact.

'What happened Shinko?' the Kamui questioned staring around the bland infirmary room. It was not used to being woken up within the confines of Honnoji Academy let alone on its wearer's volition.

"Harime beat us still. But we're here and Ryuko's more than likely fine too," Shinko said unbuckling the spare jeans he had been loaned by Sanageyama. He reached for the bottom half of Sentokitsu a moment later.

'What about Satsuki? I barely remember anything beyond activating Bushido mode,' the red colored Kamui responded glaring at their reflection in the wall opposite.

"Kansai. She's planning a raid on the last three schools that aren't Honnoji Academy property, and her targets are in Kansai," Shinko said tightening the Kamui's belt around the waist. He reached and slid the gloves on as well, his frayed muscles twitched as he did so but ht hid the twinge of pain from his Kamui.

'I presume that means we are going to Kansai,' educated or inferring the Kamui said. Sentokitsu did not have an easy time by any means during the fight with Nui, he had to constantly take energy from Shinko to just keep up.' _I'm impressed he even regained consciousness. His blood was taken down beyond our previous low,_ ' the Kamui thought internally.

"You'd be guessing right," Shinko hobbled over and grabbed the one hundred percent Life Fiber boots. With a pull they slipped on and the Kamui had been reassembled to all of its glory.' _Damn, my arms,_ ' he winced realizing the grip upon the two boots did not let go, the muscles too fatigued and pressured at the same time to do that.

With excess force they were removed but the teenager hid the frustration of the injury well." How about I get something to eat before we talk more about this? I'm starved," he smiled placing the shaking hands into balled fist at his side before strutting out.

* * *

 _ **Mankanshoku House( Three days before the Raid)...**_

While Shinko had been building back up his muscles and training to adapt to fighting against such powerful foes Ryuko had fallen into a solemn slump. The sole daughter of Isshin Matoi barely moved over the past few days and only got up to use the restroom. Her blue gear-shaped eyes did not even have the resolve to look up at the Kamui hanging before her on the wardrobe.

Tears streaked down her face as the past days kept circulating in her mind. Boiling, that was the key thing boiling, the feeling in her chest when she saw the second half of the Scissor Blade brandished by Nui Harime. The same feeling she got upon hearing the same wretched girl giggle about killing her father and losing an eye in the process. Boiling, the same feeling that she got when Mako's skin touched her own when she went berserk. Boiling the feeling she got when Senketsu cried out for help during the transformation.

' _Why? Why did you cry bitter tears Senketsu?_ ' she asked herself the sailor uniforms gaze screwed shut by a lack of sustenance. It dark navy blue frame hanging there stationary and stoically as if it were some sort of royalty.

Ryuko felt every feeling pour back through her psyche as she rolled back over to face the wall. The anger and hatred towards Nui Harime and the Scissor Sword which her father had created. The sadness to find out that her father had so much more to say to her before passing but in her haste she led to the demise of the only family she had. The resentment towards herself for smacking away Mako and then going forward to attack her.

' _Why did you let this happen Senketsu!_ ' Ryuko frowned holding back tears as her hands gripped into the side of the pillow. The fabric began to tear as she rolled with eyes glowing in agony and hatred towards herself.

* * *

The scene kept itself on replay in her mind:

 _"Why? Why did you kill him!" she shouted striking the purple sword fiercely with her red blade. Nui Harime however was barely flinching at any of the strikes and humming a tune in the meantime. The purple and red blades slammed against one another again, the air sparked briefly before dissipating as once again she drew back her weapon for another heavy swing._

 _'Calm down Ryuko! Your blood is quite litterally boiling!' Senketsu advised to no avail as Nui slammed down their next strike. Ryuko grunted forcing the weapon up off of theirs and pushing Nui only a step back._

 _"You wanna know why silly? Well Ryuko-chan you should know," Nui commented in a riddle as their blades clashed wildly around. The blonde was something of a mystery herself and Ryuko hated that fact. They kept swinging for several seconds before the black haired teenager actually understood what had been said to her._

 _"What the hell do you mean? I didn't know anything about my old man!" the red sword undercut its purple counterpart and reached up but the doll-like teenager simply flipped out of the way. She landed a few feet back as the girl took the time to realize what had just happened." Tell me you little bitch!" her voice roared out as the red bladed weapon slammed hard against the purple bladed sword._

 _"That Kamui though is telling me you know a lot more," the one eyed girl smiled striking the sword away with what appeared to be a casual swing of her weapon. Ryuko's sword came down again from its knocked position and met a one handed wield of the other half, sparks flew but only Ryuko was exerting herself at all. Nui giggled pushing back from the action for a moment." Think about it Ryuko-chan he overstepped his bounds by making Senketsu," Nui laughed phasing through a blade strike._

 _Her right hand grazed the closed 'eye' of Senketsu and stars ran along the entire part. The black-haired girl felt her body chill for a moment as did the Kamui before being violently tugged away by some unknown force. Senketsu drilled both heels into the ground to keep Ryuko safe as they reached the edge of the ring, behind them Nui appeared once again with a broad smile._

 _'Her touch Ryuko. Why was it so cold?' Senketsu asked confused as the chill finally left the both of them. His senses barely picked up on Nui's presence behind them but Ryuko was already defending._

 _"I don't know! But this bitch killed dad!" Ryuko pushed back the ground cracking under her forceful movement. Nui still was stationary as if one hundred Ryuko's could not budge her from the spot." You bitch! I'm going to kill you!" another heavy strike crunched against the ground, Nui was no longer there_

 _The scene continued on elaborate sword play. Some wit from Nui Harime, Senketsu's Nexus Thread being severed if only for second. And then the next part that snapped her out of it._

 _"Stop acting like we're friends you bitch!" Ryuko looked up swinging the red sword. It glanced off of its purple counterpart and Ryuko grimaced the blood flowing through the fabric effecting her in more ways than one. The next strike was stopped again and Nui smiled seeming ready to enter a monologue._

 _"The more you hate me Ryuko the more you love me! They are different sides of the same coin! I knew we were together Ryuko-chan~" Nui said almost in singsong as Ryuko grew even more angry. The ground began to shake as the boiling blood began to flow out in a larger quantity._

* * *

' _And then even worst things happened. I snapped after this point even more,_ ' she remembered as warm bitter tears flowed down her rounded cheeks. The mat began to be marked by the spots as she sulked silently.

Vividly in her mind there it was. A disproportionate form of Senketsu's spirit gorging itself upon her in a single bloody bite, the eye that had been so clear and calm a swirl that was awash with salty tears. It morphed along with her body the aggressive boiling blood to blame for the momentary de-Synchronization and re-Synchronization. Her skin paled to a sick green and her face morphed into the visage of a cruel demon, and still Senketsu was crying as her right arm became a bulky mass of muscles.

She raged forward at Kurosaki who had stood there to protect her from Nui. His Kamui deflecting her attack as distant stars showed off in the distance.' _Like a dumb animal I ran after Satsuki, her lights were prettier,_ ' Ryuko pouted vividly remembering the clinging of swords that had gone on behind her during that span.

Her memories of the fighting were shabby at best but more than vivid enough to harm her mentally. The sight of the ground shattering with one swing of her sword, the spark of light that followed as it met Bakuzan. The rubble that came falling around them breaking in the powerful breaks their weapons caused in the less than majestic exchange of powerful blows.

One piece crushed her, and the ground beneath her but her blood exploded through it like a magma torrent. Like a beast from some sort of movie she pulled herself from the crater and started clashing again as if nothing had ever happened. Satsuki was dominating her even then.

' _Mako was the only reason I survived. She came in and snapped me out of it,_ ' Ryuko sighed to herself the sulking continuing.

Mako's soft cool flesh touching her own, soon searing like a piece of meat on the grill was the first sign of weakness. Her memory was blurred of the exact lines but the image of Mako with a bloody nose and tears forming a giant bubble on her face slapping her over and over again was imprinted deeply. The sound of her head snapping backwards from one of the blows was what truly brought her back to reality.

' _I only managed to mouth 'thank you' before passing out. Senketsu you were the only reason I could get that far weren't you?_ ' she sighed the tears forming a larger stain against the mats.

Then the window to her room was kicked open by a weird gray haired student. Behind him a swarm of One Stars all wielding weapons of some kind a blandishments to hurt him." Matoi put on your Kamui please! The girl that stood up to Satsuki Kiryuin would never let another student get beaten up by these punks!" he shouted before Ryuko walked over to the window. This student was Shinjiro Nagita, a disgruntled former member of the Newspaper Club.

"Is that why you think I fight? Just to fight! Sorry you're going to have to get out of this mess yourself!" the shutters were closed upon the student's face throwing him back into the horde of angry students. Combat noises raged on until footsteps cast them away, someone had busted into a full out run.

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

"Extra! Extra! Satsuki Kiryuin is making all of you into her child soldiers! Its all a ploy to further her corrupt goals of accomplishments!" the same student, with gray-blue hair cast down over one of his eyes shouted. To his right Mako stood nervously handing out the newspapers he had printed personally to rise up a rebellion.

"Uh, I don't think this is a good idea!" Mako said running around in a panic. Her brunette bowl-cut bobbing up and down as she did so. Shinko walked up before the duo of would be rebel rousers with a smirk on his face.

"I'll take one," he smiled holding out a right hand to the teenager standing before him on a literal soap box. Sentokitsu was watching on as this student reached down with a certain degree of hesitation.' _He knows we're watching him,_ ' the black haired teenager commented to himself gripping hold of the newspaper firmly.

"There you go Shinki~o," the gray-blue haired teenager responded. His voice cracked only for the briefest of seconds and the tone shifted to an almost feminine charm but it was hard to tell.

'Did he just call you Shinki?' Sentokitsu asked watching as his wearer analyzed the newspaper.

"Yeah, weird right? But whatever this newspaper isn't lying," Shinko responded as they read on. To their right a thundering herd of One Star Students all with Disciplinary Committee badges came hustling forward towards this teenager yet again." Hey wait!" before the Kamui wearer could react the weird student was hustling away followed almost unnaturally close behind by the band of One Stars.

Mako had been grabbed by Gamagori in the process of Shinko's glare. She had been put to work for the preparations as tomorrow was the day or reckoning for the Kansai region.

' _Shit! Mako too! Ryuko's gonna be pretty pissed off it we don't help out her best friend,_ ' Shinko sighed turning away from the now brief bit of a scuffled heading down towards the slums.

'Agreed though that student most definitely is a weird one as well,' Sentokitsu remarked as they ran towards the assembly line of covered trucks among other things.

* * *

 _ **Mankanshoku Residence( That same day, roughly the same time)...**_

The shutters to her room were slammed open again. This time the same student was peering in with a bruise over his revealed right eye and a trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth. Ryuko saw this and still rolled under the pillow unwilling to help such a pathetic excuse for a person anyway.

"Ryuko Matoi, if you taught me one thing," this student's voice rang out almost like Satsuki's. A moment later a series of fist were smacking into her flesh and dragging him away from the small shack of a house. The sounds continued including the cracking of a trashcan and the sounds of a breaking bone filled the air yet again.

Clawing noises rang out as he peered back up towards the window sill more damage plain upon his face. The Uniform he was wearing had been torn apart at the shoulders and his sole eye was starting to blacken." It was to fight for what you though was right! You see what I'm doing: fighting against Satsuki Kiryuin in your stead!" one of the much larger students grabbed him away and threw him to the pavement.

"That's something you taught me Ryuko! So put on Senketsu and help!" Shinjiro shouted once more before being slammed back first onto the ground. Once again the shutters were closed with a heavy thud, their hinges bracing from the impact.

Ryuko felt something spark back inside of herself. Heat, not the kind fueled solely by rage or anger but by righteousness burned inside her stomach. With a single motion Senketsu was drawn from his hanger.

Outside the No Star had been beaten several blocks away and backed into a corner lot. His back was against the side of a house and the One Stars marched forward aggressively. The ground they trod upon seemed to shake as the teenaged boy turned and looked away in every possible direction for escape. There was none as he was placed in a dead end.

"Why not pick on someone who can defend themselves?" Ryuko jumped down from atop the back house, right hand gripping the clip that rested on the glove. With a yank it was free and a large pour of stars came out as the Kamui and its wearer transformed again." Or in this case someone better than you!" the Scissor Sword spun around in her right hand its edge gleaming out with a star.

One swing tore through the three or four One Stars chasing this student. The red line moved forward through their entire bodies severing the upper half from the lower half. Like dummies the bodies broke apart into tiny portions made of nothing more than wood bounce together by small red threads.

'R-Ryuko, puppets?' Senketsu questioned watching as the cords snapped back to the No Star student. Ryuko's face was utterly confused and twisted as she turned around to face the student again.

"You set me up? What is this really all about, I bet Satsuki put you up to it," Ryuko growled turning the blade around. Its edge was shining for sure ready to bisect any incoming threat on such a pathetic level.

"Really Ryuko-chan? I thought you knew me better than that," the voice said with a smile. It had changed and cracked into that of a girl for sure, a girl that most definitely was not normal.

"Nui Harime!" Ryuko shouted angrily. The disguise faded away from the Grand Couturier a moment later revealing that it was most definitely her.

"Yeah Ryuko let's fight again," a cheery laughed escaped her.

* * *

"Move faster Makanshoku the Raid Trip begins tomorrow!" Gamagori screamed. The giant much like Sanageyama before him was not wearing a Goku Uniform but a yellow glorified track suit. White stripes ran down both sides of his arms and legs while the logo for Honnoji Academy was placed firmly upon his chest, it was clear that he was going to Kansai.

"Yes," Mako said nervously rushing the array of baskets that were coming her way to the next student. Her hopes for Kansai were high until she realized that it was going to be a 'Raid' trip instead of a field trip. A glowering eye from the giant made he pace speed up again this time so fast the person to her right did not even touch the basket.

"Hey Mako you can stop," Shinko said walking between the convoy. He was still dinged up in a few places but overall he was doing a lot better and probably could take on the swarm of One Stars if they were ordered to attack him.

"She will do no such thing. Lady Satsuki ordered her to work on the Raid Trip as such here she is," Gamagori responded with eyes shining down upon the shorter student. Shinko looked at him with a half smile.

He was about to responded when a loud scream pierce the sky ways.' That was Ryuko's voice,' Sentokitsu pointed out plainly as Gamagori turned back to his group of workers.

"Damn it. I have to make sure she's okay. 'Cause if she's not who is going to kill me if Mako gets hurt in Kansai," he mumbled to his Kamui before turning away from Mako and Gamagori. With blue eyes filled with sorrow he gave a quick glare back towards Gamagori." Tomorrow where are you going to be?" he grunted.

"Kobe, I presume you will also be there?" the blonde former Three Star responded.

"Yeah, and I'm going to ruin your fun first," with that he had to bolt towards the panicked screeching. It had stopped but the foreboding feeling in his gut was one he could not ignore.

* * *

 _There you have it. Shinko recovers only to find out an insane prospect from Satsuki Kiryuin. Not only that but Ryuko is attacked by Nui Harime in a clash of wills and emotion. What is next in this crazy whirlwind of events?_

 _Seriously thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	21. Chapter 21

**_The Raid Trip Commences_**

* * *

"Ryuko!" Shinko jumped down from atop one of the house he had run across to find the source of the scream. Beneath him on the roof of another house covered with a thin white blanket was Ryuko obviously without her Kamui.' _Shit,_ ' he leaned down and pressed index and middle finger to her throat, she was alive in fact her heart was pounding.

Without thinking he scooped her up in a fireman's carry throwing the blanket over her back as well. It would have been wrong to trot her through Honno Town in her underwear especially as the sun was going down. His hands though supporting her body were clenched angrily as the walked towards one of the few safe havens in the bed of vipers that was Satsuki's paradise.

'Shinko you're blood is pumping at a rapid rate. What are you planning?' his Kamui questioned as they walked towards Mikisugi's small slum in the No Star section of the town. Shinko kept staring forward almost single-minded in his quest to get her to safety.

"I'm going to end this Raid Trip from the inside out," he said back as the blue haired man opened his door practically hearing Shinko's footsteps to get there. The disguised man raised a brow as the black haired youth entered calmly, still with the unconscious girl upon his shoulders.

"My, my. This certainly is not good," as the door shut the teacher sighed. Shinko walked her over to the same old beat up couch that he had been on only weeks ago upon appearing at Honnoji for the first time.

The teacher took a position near a radiator though he chose not to sit on it. His messy blue hair rustled slightly as Shinko paced by surrounded by an aura of aggression and frustration.

"Don't play stupid you know who did it don't you," Shinko said hands clenching. The room was starting to get a lot smaller as a radiating aura of anger started to flow off of the youth. Mikisugi stared forward with eyebrows raised, of course that was hidden mostly behind the sunglasses upon his face.' _I need to calm down, Sentokitsu is becoming more and more agitated by it. Of course I need answers too,_ ' he felt the fibers of his Kamui start to contract.

"Shinjiro the kid you were buddy-buddy with this afternoon," Mikisugi sighed once more before sitting down. Almost arrogantly he crossed his legs and looked up at the teenager who was disbelieving.

"Impossible that kid? There is no way he'd be able to take out Matoi let alone her and Senketsu," Shinko said looking around the bleak home. He had all the right reason to be somewhat skeptical the only people to do that was Satsuki Kiryuin and..." Nui Harime," his words rolled aggressively.

"Bingo. I don't know what it is about that Nui Harime but she can do a lot of crazy stuff," the teacher replied looking at the Kamui wearer with eyes of inquiry. Shinko's posture had changed when he brought those two words into a coherent name, it was a recoil of both fear and aggression.

"Cool down some will ya? I don't know 'bout you but at the moment I'm still too tired to deal with another rampaging teenager," Mikisugi sighed staring over at Ryuko. She was only slightly beaten up on the outside but the red swatch in her hand was what got his attention.' _Is that a cut? Or something else?_ ' he narrowed both eyes upon it only to be snapped out of it by Shinko's bow of apology.

The teenager was beside himself with the stupidity that had caused such an unnecessary event to unfold." If I hadn't been so focused on Mako I would have been there to stop this," his teeth were grinding together. His hands were still clenched.

'No, you are still too tired to activate me to the point you'd need to. The injuries that were inflicted a week ago are still too fresh,' Sentokitsu with fatherly concern said. Mikisugi noticed the flinch in the teenager's posture, he knew that the Kamui had talked some sense into him.

"Beating yourself up will get you no where Kurosaki. If you want a lift though I can give you one straight to Osaka in the morning," the teacher said snidely flipping a key out from his pocket. It was for a sports car, possibly a Thunderbird, so by far not a typical car for a teacher.

"No need. I'm heading to Kobe first," Shinko sighed thinking about Gamagori. The giant had been so enforcing and arrogant about using Mako as a worker that it drove him insane." I have to get Mako out of trouble before going to fight Sanageyama," his tone was flat and filled with confidence.

Mikisugi stared at the Kamui on last time. Beneath it he could see the muscles along Shinko's frame pressing against the deactivated fabric, a strength that the Kamui had enhanced but was there all its own prior. Being a teacher he wanted to say something about how stupid it was to go and try to fight Gamagori and Sanageyama in the same day, of course as a third party he also knew that it was possible.

' _You raised a mature boy Atticus, though when he's out of his element he acts a lot like Ryuko does,_ ' he said his head nodding to either side. He had a massive amount of respect for the recently deceased researcher and it carried over to the son.

"Just stay safe then. Get some sleep or do whatever you normally do after you get out of school Matoi will be fine here," Aikuro responded standing up with an extended hand reaching towards his student. A smile was plastered upon the disguised face but it was anything but false.

Shinko returned the smile and shook the hand with a bow of respect added in. Next he walked over the door and pushed it open heading out into the now very dim-lit streets of Honno Town.

Mikisugi shut the door behind him and locked it for safety sake. Another sigh left his mouth as he flopped back down into the chair almost comically before grabbing a small remote to turn on the television he had been granted, its screen was barely the size of piece of bread but it was his and his alone. It turned on and a show from several years ago started with the buzzing of a guitar rift.

* * *

 _ **REVOCs HQ...**_

( _ **Note if you want anytime you see the REVOCs heading I'd recommend playing** _ Blumenkranz **_cause reasons_** )

The office was gigantic, it seemed capable of consuming three or four normal executive offices. It also had the view of an eagle over top of the city made of factories and shops for the super-company. A lone desk made only of the finest cherry wood was positioned in the center of the room the white flooring and lights glowing even brighter against the dim sunset sky.

Entering to the usual fanfare of rainbow lights was Ragyo Kiryuin in all of her incredible splendor. A pressure washed over the barren room just from the way she carried herself it was even more impressive than Satsuki's. Her extravagant white apparel shone out in sparkles, almost the shapes of stars, under the lights a screen descended from the ceiling.

"Lady Ragyo it appears that Lady Satsuki would like to converse," Rei, her loyal attendant, bowed as the screen buzzed with a green tint. The head of the company smiled her crimson red lips curling as the screen flickered onto the palatial room of her daughter at Honnoji Academy.

"How is the plans for your Raid Trip coming along?" the mother asked as if it were a dull dirge of an accomplishment. She of course had single-handedly taken over the world of fashion with over eighty percent of it being all REVOCs apparel so to her it was small.

"Were are planning to deploy tomorrow morning at 5 AM. Everything has been laid out," the heiress said calmly even in the face of this intimidating figure. Satsuki had hid something then just away behind her words but Ragyo nor Rei picked up on it.

"Excellent soon it would appear that region will be under REVOCs' management as well," the brilliant woman smiled still looking at her daughter on the other side of the screen." Of course that is not to say you will not face resistance. What of those other two wearing Kamui?" Ragyo questioned with red eyes focused on Satsuki's stone-like features.

"Ryuko Matoi has been dealt with at least for the moment. The Grand Couturier though banned from Honnoji Academy managed to intrude and cause Matoi's Kamui to be shredded. The parts of which are being handed to our more adept students," Satsuki said still calm albeit slightly perturbed by the fact her mother asked about it. Ragyo garnered a smile but kept her thoughts to herself.

"Well then it would appear that she had done you good. Never look a gift horse in the mouth Satsuki," chiding Ragyo kept her grin. She was most definitely grooming her daughter for something, something important.

"Yes mother," Satsuki was almost subservient but it was definitely not like that of her own subordinate members. There was a tiny hint of resentment in her voice but once again it was hidden by the respectful overtone.

"What about the second? The boy that Nui encountered?" the white-silver haired woman asked continually staring at her dictator-like daughter. Ragyo was certainly interested in the fact there was a third Kamui and that its wearer was the son of one of her former employees.

There was silence, Satsuki was too stubborn to say that he was a wildcard factor." I see then you will have at least some concern with that one. I may have to observe this myself to see this 'Kamui' in action," Ragyo ran a left hand across her silky smooth skin before locking eyes with her daughter yet again.

"No need. With the improved Goku Uniforms once completed he will be a non-factor," she assured.

"I see. Very well, Satsuki much luck to you and do remember that I wish to meet with you after this trip is finished to hear of it in detail," Ragyo said in the same venomous tone that had only moments ago complimented her daughter.

"Of course mother," Satsuki replied as the footage cut out.

* * *

 _ **The next morning...**_

Black armor trucks circled themselves into formation. From above it was a mass of giant vehicles covered from top to bottom with light armor and a black cloth top over the back. Supplies, weapons, sports utilities, and instruments filled up the backs of many of the military vehicles. The students which numbered well over a thousand had to pile into their own as well.

The Elite Four stood by their allocated vehicles where armies of their students marched forward. Each student wore a new Goku Uniform that matched the color of their leaders. Jakuzure stood there in full pink attire with shorts that were to be considered very short beneath her jacket top. A little further over was Gamagori in yellow jacket and a pair of sweat pants that matched. Sanageyama had a sheathed sword made of sheer bamboo strapped over his shoulders over his green jacket. Inumuta sat in a blue suit like the others.

"The three lead parties get ten pieces of the Kamui Senketsu," Shiro Iori commented strolling through the arranged ranks of soldiers. He was carrying a keyboard that had statistics of a normal student upon it compared to those of the enhanced students." Those given the parts of Senketsu will have enhanced capabilities and should lead the charge," the continued the morning air forming a small layer of frost on the inside of the orange mask.

A clicking sound resounded over the entirety of the courtyard as a golden light radiated from the top of the center tower of the Academy. The sound of blue heels walking along the tiles of the tower came through in the early haze of the faint morning light. Satsuki appeared at the edge wielding the Bakuzan in her crossed hands the left one swaddled in a red glove.

"Students of Honnoji Academy! Our final journey to claiming every High School in Japan is about to begin!" she said in the echoing tone that could be heard by all. Those below all paid attention even a half-sleeping Mako who was struggling to keep her eyes open." You have survived many perils leading to this point but those experiences have only made you stronger!" she continued charismatic as ever.

The last line also carried a great deal of truth. Those that had survived recent events including the Natural Elections were proven to be the best of the students at the Academy and they had gotten stronger for it. Even beyond that though were the facts that their Goku Uniforms had been increased astronomically thanks to data provided by the two rogues that had entered the school. The vital date Inumuta protected was becoming clearly some of the most important to their cause.

Every Goku Uniform had been enhanced with the Kamui data. It made them longer lasting, more effective in dealing damage, and most importantly more defensive in case there was any chance of a challenge on the trip. That was not even mentioning the improvements brought along by adding parts of the Kamui Senketsu to a select few uniforms.

"This is the beginning of our siege of the Kansai region! The Tri-City School Raid Trip begins now!" Satsuki shouted loudly her black haired being whipped around by a descending helicopter's blades. Students below piled into their trucks and started to zoom off like an army of ants towards rival colonies.

* * *

From above the roads leading from the island looked clogged by black. Headlights and spotlights appeared along the way from the trucks themselves slowly, methodically heading towards the Kansai region. Sounds of engines buzzing along continued for what felt like forever until ever single convoy of vehicles had emptied out of the base-like High School.

On the last bridge out of Honnoji Academy a young man stood looking as the convoys reaching the branching paths away from the school. One turned right onto the exit for Osaka, it had mainly sports and practice equipment. Another headed straight forward towards Kyoto, the sounds of percussion instruments jumbling in the back telling the leader was Nonon Jakuzure. The last one turned down the only remaining exit to the Kansai region, it was headed towards Kobe.

' _Are you sure Mako is with Gamagori? She was just being ordered around by him like every other student,_ ' Sentokitsu said calmly as his wearer took a few steps away from the last of the travelling vehicles.

"No but we're already in for a penny," Shinko said pulling the hood from his unzipped jacket up over his head. Both of his gloved hands clenched ready to loosen themselves slightly. His blue eyes glared towards a motorcycle hidden at the corner of the bridge, it was held beside an old newspaper stand by a large rusty chain.

'Is this that old vendor's motorcycle again?' the Kamui asked as his wearer straddled the small white scooter-like motorcycle. Shinko smiled kicking the chain down and breaking it away the two leather bags on either side jostling with the motion.

"Yeah, I left all the money I could scrounge up in the corner of his newspaper stand. It was more or less an 'I owe you'," the ignition turned with a heavy buzzing sound. In the distance the last lights of the Raid Party disappeared, it was now or never. The engine revved one more time before smoke jostled out in back in a neat black cloud of smoke.

' _So a few yen and a note?_ ' Sentokitsu asked eyes rolling.

"And my word," Shinko defended as he gripped the handle bars tightly." All he really needed to know was that this is the only thing I can assure he'll get back!" the black wheels spun against the pavement and pushed forward with a whirring sound. Shinko's messy black hair flapped from beneath the hood as they drove down the center of the road, along the tire treads left by the behemoth vehicles.

'This is more than reckless coming for you especially,' Sentokitsu commented as they started at a faster pace. His rider let a small smile cross his face before regaining a serious glare in his eyes.' I thought of you more cautious than that.'

"The last time I was more' cautious Senketsu got shredded and Ryuko was left unconscious. At the moment I just can't overthink things," he responded back seriously as the sun's warm glow slowly crept up over the horizon line. The morning was just beginning to dawn but the dangers had already arose.

* * *

Satsuki looked down from her helicopter which departed only moments after the last vehicle. On the path below she made out the small shape of a motorcycle riding along the road behind the massive convoy.

A smile crossed her face as her loyal butler Soroi poured a fresh cup of tea.' _It seems that he is planning on being a factor after all. Now to see what he does,_ ' Satsuki thought to herself as she picked up the finely ornamented porcelain cup.

* * *

 _ **Mikisugi's House...**_

'What no! Stop!' Senketsu's voice echoed within her mind. The scene was that of the Kamui glaring forward at something rather disturbing the edge of a purple sword meant to destroy Life Fibers.

'Please stop!' the sword came forward before the Kamui and left long scratches of purple light through the frame. His sole eye was twitching as the cuts expanded into full sized tears.

'Nooo!' he roared before bursting apart in a flutter of stars and loose fabric.

"Senketsu!" Ryuko sat up her gear-shaped eyes frantic. To her surprise she was no longer in that back alley or anywhere hostile at least places that had been previously hostile. She had been covered up in a warm white blanket and laid on a somewhat comfortable couch so it definitely was not Satsuki's doing. Then her eyes locked onto him.

Sitting there smugly on the edge of another chair in full garb was Aikuro Mikisugi. The old teacher had a toothpick out of the corner of his mouth and the pair of blue-green aviator sunglasses covering his youthful eyes. He adjusted his black tie as she stood up the blanket falling away to reveal her under white and blue stripped under garments.

"Did you find me like this?" Ryuko drew the Scissor Sword from the couch and pointed it at the teacher's nose. She instantly was getting the wrong idea and taking it out on the very pacified man sitting before her.

"Now, now Ryuko don't get any wrong ideas," he said calmly pointing his right index finger to the edge of the glimmering red sword. He pressed it down some allowing any thrust to miss any vital portion of his body." Kurosaki was the one that found you this way and he brought you here for safety sake. On other notes you have a neat habit of going around in your underwear why not just become a Nudist like me?" he laughed slightly.

"I hate your jokes!" the sword was brought up against Ryuko now clutching the blanket as close as possible to her exposed body. The teacher raised both eyebrows before letting out another nervous laugh.

"Fine, fine I'm done making jokes. Wanna explain what left you and Senketsu so vulnerable?" he knew the answer already but it felt right to get the information from the source to assure. He was a very thorough man for just being a strange exhibitionist. Ryuko slacked the edge of her half of the Scissor Sword aimed back towards the ground as he eyes were downcast.

"Shinjiro Nagita. The Newspaper Guy was actually Nui Harime," Ryuko sighed her red highlight drooping over her gear shaped eyes. It appeared that this was another blow to her ego, much like snapping a few days prior." Senketsu and I could not Synchronize fully and she shredded him. Its all my fault," the hardened teenager began to show frustration at everything.

'Ryuko no she did not kill me. Or rather all of me,' a voice very familiar came from Mikisugi's direction. This infuriated the teenager even more and the sword was slung up again in a swift upwards slash.

"I told you stop the stupid jokes!" Ryuko grit her face turning darkly stern. The blue haired man looked at her slightly confused as to what she was accusing him of doing or not doing.

"Me I haven't done anything," the man said calmly hands extended up in defense. He had a valid point if anything Ryuko should have been attacking Shinko for bringing her there.

'He's not lying Ryuko. Just calm down,' once again the familiar voice of the Kamui Senketsu rang out in her mind. She growled sticking the sword firmly forward a small glimmer of light running down its razor-edge.

"You're making Senketsu's voice! Stop it!" her face stayed stern and the sword kept pressing upwards. Mikisugi looked at her face, the shaking in her lips showed that she was vulnerable emotionally or at least less stable than usual on that front.

"No, no. I have him right here," Mikisugi said calmly still holding his left hand out as a temporary truce to use the right to reach back. It gripped a soft fabric piece that quickly was brought around to the front of his khaki pants. It was red with a strange eye-like pattern on the front of it almost ready to talk if it had a mouth to do so.

"Senketsu you're alive!" she smiled jumping over and grabbing the scrap of cloth. Curiously she pulled it before her expecting the fully in tact form of the sailor uniform instead she was met with the reality that it was only a scrap.

'Yes only because you gripped so tightly,' the Kamui fragment remarked staring at his wearer with warm emotion.

"But where's the sleeves? The skirt? The top?" she peered around at the piece of Life Fibers. To be honest she was expecting more to be left Nui had shredded Senketsu into large chunks at least that was what she had remembered anyway.

"That was all Kurosaki brought you here with. Supposedly he found you covered in the white blanket though so it means someone was there before he got there," Aikuro remarked almost with a laugh. The sight of Ryuko looking around at the scarf with large round eyes looking for the rest that should have been with it carried a certain degree of priceless to it.' _She cheered up a lot though. It appears she got over that mental block,_ ' he noted having observed what she had been through prior.

'That's right I can feel it now. My body is spread around,' Senketsu added onto the teacher's thoughts. He had noticed as soon as he was was found what had happened after being slashed to bits.

"Where?" Ryuko asked not thinking or perhaps thinking too excitedly.

'Kansai. It appears I've been divvied up among several of the students involved in the Raid Trip,' the Kamui said with almost a sadness to his words. It had been embarrassing enough to sentient clothing to be shredded but being placed among the enemy made it far worst.

"Satsuki Kiryuin," the teenager growled clutching tightly to the sole piece of her Kamui. It appeared that she would be taking a trip to the Kansai region for something that meant a lot to her.

"If you're that crazy for Kansai. I have some clothes in that wardrobe," he pointed to a small chestnut cabinet positioned against the wall. It had two doors and behind were many different shelves and drawers filled with spare shirts and pants.

"Thanks," Ryuko said grabbing a maroon sweatsuit with white highlights from the wardrobe. Moments later she had changed into it and tied the scarf Senketsu around her neck." I owe you one Mister Mikisugi," she rushed out the door.

"More than one Matoi. But I'll take a thank you," the blue haired man sighed hearing an engine rev up and buzz off in the distance. He shook his hair out of the mess to a slightly more professional look of flattened with spikes. In the background he could hear the cries of 'Satsuki Kiryuin, I'm coming for you!' and cries of confused town folks as their homes were jumped over by the motorcycle.

After a few more minutes he strolled out the door a set of car keys spinning around his fingers in sequence. He walked to the middle of the dusty slum street he had spent the past year and half living on. The sights and smells were still ever fresh in his mind as he turned his back to the shack he had called home.

"Today I shed my disguise as Aikuro Mikisugi, Homeroom Teacher of Second Year Class K and History Teacher of Honnoji Academy," his tie burst away and his shirts buttons slipped out of their designated notches. Purple light radiated from his nipples shining out in an very disturbing and confusing fashion as he snapped his fingers, the pants falling away and unbuckling.

"And head to the Kansai region as a first class Nude Officer of Nudist Beach!" his aviator glasses burst away revealing two youthful eyes that could fill one with determination.

"Come Nude Shooting Star!" the keys clicked together and through the smoke a modified sports car rocketed out.

* * *

 _ **Road to Kobe...**_

'Shinko you seem even more focused than usual,' Sentokitsu commented as the sounds of the vehicles continued to buzz off in the distance. They were only a few hundred feet apart at this point.

"Mako is a friend. Getting her safe is something key before I take on Satsuki and the rest of her clown squad," he responded as they kept soaring forward over the asphalt the back license plate of the last truck in the convoy becoming legible.

'I see,' the Kamui remarked looking at his wearer with a new degree of respect.' Matoi had made an impact on you indeed.'

"Yeah sure. You must not remember anything from before we got here," he smiled. All those times that he had to work his way out of trouble that Ryuko caused or had to save a friend from him being too selfish instantly coming to mind.

* * *

 _It appears the path of the Kansai region is getting even more crowded. With so many factors heading to the same locations it would appear that things are indeed about to heat up. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Don't Stand Alone._

 _Thanks for reading all the support is appreciated,_

 _~Herodan3_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Raiders_**

* * *

 _ **Kobe...**_

Vehicles rolled through the port town with a smooth bumble as they worked through the finely paved road. Long black shadows were cast upon the buildings there as the massive fleet of materials and students headed towards the large school currently resting at the center of the well-known city. People on the streets were awed as the shambled to work, their eyes locked on the Honnoji Academy logo on the side of every single truck.

Several moments later the large trucks stopped before what appeared to be a landlocked sailing ship with a sole giant mast and a large kanji present on a blue blotch in the center of the the white sail. Several stories of windows were beneath it in a blue curve that looked similar to the waves of the ocean that was in reality a few miles away. A large flight of stairs led from the massive structure. It was a high school and a crazy one at that.

As the last of the brigade of mobile assault vehicles pulled into position an array of students flooded the large stairway all in formation. They looked like a generic band of ruffians all carrying spiked balls on chains among other thug-like weapons. Their leader pressed through wearing what appeared to be a captain's uniform.

It was a black jacket that was slung over his shoulders with an open chest revealed to the world, white athletic tape surrounded his abdomen. Tight blue pants covered both legs and were firmly positioned within two black boots that had a squeaky sheen. An admiral hate was slung over the left side of his face while a long stalk of wheat hung out of his mouth.

"I'm Kyuji Obayashi! Leader of the Armed Faction Alliance!" he shouted as another student walked through the crowd to stand next to him. The teenager was taller and more oriented to being second in-command.

A full white array with golden highlights signified exactly where he stood in position. Whilst long brown hair showed his lack of concern for any sort of rules sent his way aside from those he liked." And I am Kenta Sakuramiya! Deputy Leader of the Armed Faction Alliance! Not that you'll need to know it!" he sneered arrogantly.

A tap of the wooden sabre that Kyuji had been holding made all of the students behind his straighten almost ready to pounce into action against the Honnoji Academy Raid Trip. The leader of which was just beginning the ascent from the truck he had been riding in. He smiled smugly at the blonde giant that stood up from the leading truck.

"Cut loose guys! Molotov Cocktails!" he ordered with authority. And from behind him came a hail of green alcohol bottles all ignited with matches or lights that the students had been carrying. They sounded like old whistle bombs being hurled from the jets but hit with the force of slightly weaker explosives.

Each bottle crashed upon contact with the ground where the spray of alcohol would ignite in an explosion. Smoke and fire quickly drew a borderline between the raiders and those trying to keep their school safe. Sounds kept radiating until the last bottles had been crushed against the concrete and the students of Kami-Kobe High School awaited the flaming screaming result.

When the charred landscape was revealed a sight that was somewhat shocking was in place. Standing atop the hood of his truck was Gamagori not a single scratch or speck on his Leading Spec and not a single student harmed either. He had a cocky grin on his face as the students from Kami-Kobe Academy looked on at the futility with awestruck eyes.

"If you intend on armed resistance we are more than ready to return the favor," the Head of Discipline remarked. The trunks behind him open to a flood of yellow clothed students all ready to go out." Enhanced Students step forward!" he shouted and several larger students came marching from the back pushing the smaller ones of the bunch out of the way.

"Screw this!" Kyuji remarked jumping back behind a makeshift barricade. A few moments later he jumped out accompanied by his second in-command. A large football helmet was wrapped over his head; shoulder pads, elbow pads, specialized gloves all followed running down the Faction Leader's arms. He put the piece of wheat back between his teeth through the face mask.

"We got help for the American School too! You guys aren't the only ones with uniforms!" Kenta sneered lowering into a three-point charging stance. Behind him dozens of students came crashing down all garbed in the same apparel albeit slightly less eager to charge forward at the invading Honnoji Academy. They all line up together ready to stare down and tackle the entire Honnoji fleet.

Gamagori gained a cocky smile as his enhanced battalion all drew forward their school regulations books. That smile shrunk back to a scowl as they awaited orders the looming rush of students to head their way.

"Everyone charge! Let's feed 'em to our Armored American Football Uniforms!" the two heads ordered in unison as the mob of protected students rushed forward.

"Let's go!" their voices rose in unison as they closed the gap separating the two forces. Thunder echoed as they charged ready to cream the pricks that came from the Kanto region so plainly to attack their school.

"Go," Ira nodded with a smile. The books within his small line of teenager's hands flew out in rapid succession. Each dug accurately in the chest of those charge stopping the entire five lines before they could even come close to smashing into the line. This also gave perfect time for Gamagori to gloat over how ridiculous it was to charge at a fleet from Honnoji Academy's Disciplinary Committee.

"You see to the student the rules of their school are stone," Gamagori began, massive arms folded over his even more massive chest. The stunned students from the defending school all watched on as he cleared his through to continue." The book that keeps them is as solid as iron. But at Honnoji Academy; our rules are iron-clad which means the book they are set in is even stronger than steel!" typical of him at this point the giant emphasized his voice sending a massive echo over the entire three blocks surrounding the school.

"Do you think your armor can stay such iron-clad rules!" Gamagori shouted holding up a copy of the Honnoji Academy Student Hand Book. Its edges shone like a brandished blade a star-like shape appearing along the edge of the top." Then face the fury of our Full Metal Disciplinary Guidebook Hurricane!" he roared ravenously.

Every yellow-clad student upon the front line drew more copies of the guidebooks. Their enhanced bodies moved in blurs as the rule books rocketed out in a massive storm of practically metal bound book. The Armored American Football uniforms were all bit into by the harsh edge of the law and were quickly all flung backwards. Gasp left all of the defending students as they were frozen in place by the books jabbed into their helmets and chest pads.

"Oh my god!" every single one said in unison. The fabric and padding of the uniforms burst and threw the students back in a stream of drool and spittle their bodies landing on the hard concrete below all of them left in their underwear.

Gamagori walked over to the defeat Kenta Sakuramiya and towered over him like he did everything else in his vicinity. The brunette looked up a defeated man as the giant glared down at him with a sinister smile.

"Do you see it now! Facing against Honnoji Academy is facing the rules of Satsuki Kiryuin herself!" he smiled and shouted almost with a burning passion. This portion obviously was extending from his loss against Ryuko a week or so ago in Natural Elections.

The beaten and nearly naked students had gathered upon the massive stairway their barriers already moved out of position. They had been thoroughly and utterly pounded into nothingness against Honnoji Academy's might and their Kamui-boosted squadron of students. Gamagori watched as the beaten Kenta scooted his way to the base of the stairs, like any good captain it would appear that he was going down with the ship.

"You have seen how futile your efforts have been forfeiting now is your only and best option!" Gamagori walked forward slowly almost as if it were not a raid and more a disciplinary transaction.

'BOOOM!' a missile-like object fired out of nowhere. It hit just before Gamagori with a huge plume of smoke and fire. The sounds of tank treads rolling over asphalt came next, as did the heavy sound of a large functioning engine.

"What Gamagori did I surprise you?" Kenta shouted now next to Kyuji upon the tank. He was still rather close to nudity but the leader of their Armed Faction was still wearing the football gear now with fine marbled beef attached to it.

"This is just a little something we got the Russian Mafia to smuggle in," Kyuji added as Gamagori patted the concrete before him out of flames. The mountain stared at them still with an arrogant smile on his face, it was like he had been expecting the tank." I don't know 'bout no Goku Uniforms but can clothes stand up the power of a tank!" he went on to add not seeing the arrogance upon the face of the invading leader.

"Our iron-clad rules will cut through the armor of your tank like it was wet paper!" he shouted pointing a copy of the Student Guidebook their direction. His enhanced students all pulled out more copies of the book and prepared to thrown them.

With a hurl of Gamagori's came more. They all struck against the tank's side which surprisingly also had large hunks of marbled meat upon it in long slabs that seemed fresh off of the cow. Each book jabbed into a piece and stopped dead in their tracks, the meat juggling away any sense of impact and even preventing the books from even getting through it.

The smug look on the faces of the school's sole remaining defender's showed that it was indeed part of the plan." Hah! Your hard as iron rules aren't doing anything once they hit the latest and greatest defense from Kobe! Composite Meat Armor! The perfectly marbled meat stop and practically melts away any offense you use against it! Face it toad boy you lose!" he snickered as the books fell like duds from the meat armor.

"Fire!" Kenta ordered loudly and the cannon unleashed it payload. The massive bullet fired through the air directly for Gamagori that was until a line of the Kamui-enhanced students stood before him.

In their hands came guidebooks that expanded into large blast shield. The massive bullet clipped the wall of shields and fired right back at the tank almost as is if it had been fired at it to begin with. The tank took the explosion well but the meat armor did not the flaming chunks of prime Kobe beef free fell from the sky down to the ground where dozens of currently burning students hustled to eat as much as possible.

"Finish them!" Gamagori ordered and the massive books were hurled forward towards the tank. Slashed ran through the middle of each and everyone before they exploded away.

A silver motorbike rolled in a moment latter a drawn katana extended down and point towards the ground. Upon it a teenager more than determined to find someone he had failed to protect. Shinko glared up at Ira Gamagori with fire in his eyes, the energy of his aggression oozing off of the deactivated Kamui around his body. The sword was lifted and pointed towards the leader of the brigade.

"Makanshoku where is she?" Shinko refused to mince words as the steaming tank behind him sweltered. He was angry everyone even the helpless Kami-Kobe Students behind him but he was also concerned.

"Makanshoku is in Osaka," the blonde replied honestly. Shinko's face sunk as his sharped Life Fiber sword dropped down towards the concrete almost defeated by the words and not the man himself.

"Osaka? Damn it!" he growled throwing the katana back in its sheath and revving the engine. His heart was beating rapidly as he floored the gas and started towards the mountain named Gamagori. The Disciplinary Chair growled at the act of defiance but he could not growl after that as the treads of another motorcycle buried against his face.

"Matoi?" Shinko looked back over his shoulder to see the grinding tire against the face of the blonde behemoth. The red dressed girl was definitely there flooring her bike on the massive chin of her adversary.

'She could be here to gather the pieces of Senketsu we noted on those front line students,' Sentokitsu informed as they buzzed through the stunned crowd of students.

"Kurosaki? What are you doing here?" Ryuko asked before riding off of Gamagori's face and into the horde of students. Her Scissor Blade was raised high and in a swift blur of movement their arms had been freed of the small squares of black-blue fabric.

"Was gonna ask you the same thing but you're getting Senketsu back," he remarked carving the bike through a chunk of the students to get close enough to Ryuko to talk. She looked at him stunned at the fact he could have picked up on things so easily." I'm just looking for Mako its kinda my fault she got brought into this in the first place," he said as Ryuko placed the chunks of Senketsu back into her guitar case.

"What you let Mako get brought here what the hell is your problem!" she growled revving the motorcycle to get going. She adjusted her large yellow-orange sunglasses in the process, exhaust running heavily from the pipe at the back.

"She's not here she's in Osaka!" he said as they both tore off from the pack of raiders knowing there was nothing they could do for the defending school. Gamagori was left triumph but with a large track mark up his face." My problem is I tried to help you out after little miss Harime decided to dice Senketsu into a little bits," he continued to shout as they raced on through the streets of Kobe.

"Always playing the hero card! You should have went after Harime not cared about me!" Ryuko growled, she was very thankful but everything was blurred by the near full loss of her Kamui.

"And then what? You wouldn't even have that scarf!" Shinko remarked ridding faster ahead of the black haired teenager. She revved up trying to catch him but he was buzzing twice the speed of her vehicle.

In a swift action movie-like fashion she rose up a ramp, really a poorly built mail box and landed beside him again racing out of the port town." How could you tell this was Senketsu!" she asked touching the very smooth piece of red fabric tied around her neck.

"My Kamui told me. As soon as you showed up he got goosebumps from sensing such a powerful bunch of Life Fibers," Shinko said his black hair whipping around his eyes.

"Really? you're Kamui got goosebumps?" Ryuko remembered back to the night when Satsuki first donned Junketsu. The feeling that Senketsu got when she was ironing him in the middle of the night.' _Weird is his Kamui like Senketsu?_ ' she questioned herself continuing the ride.

"Yeah but you aren't anywhere near finished are you? Seeing that your case there was empty," they broke through the city limits. It was quite incredible to see as both bikes were firing on all cylinders trying to get their riders to the destinations." Where else do you have to go?" he asked as they weaved onto a highway.

"Kyoto, then Osaka," she remarked still riding like the wind.

"Another whole city before Osaka," Shinko said as they were about to reach the alternating ramps. His vehicle of course heading towards Osaka while hers was directed towards Kyoto." Don't worry by the time you get through Kyoto it'll be over in Osaka but if you want to come and check it out," his blue eyes rolled as she started to rev past him.

"I'll be there no matter if you want me to be or not. I'll see you is Osaka," Ryuko growled flooring the gas and jetting off towards Kyoto. Things were becoming clear that she was indeed on a mission.

'Well it appears even your best efforts were in vain,' his Kamui said knowing the plan heading into all of this. Shinko just smiled as the wind continued to rush by as their speed built up over and over again.

"Not at all. Ryuko's her own person and she wasn't going to let me get away with taking down the Osaka brigade. She probably has some issue with Sanageyama to resolve too," he responded almost arrogantly as the vehicle blurred towards Osaka.' _But I'll deal with Sanageyama first. I'll also have Mako home before you can even get there,_ ' he assured himself.

'Sure,' the Kamui rolled his eyes. Shinko was serious here but also in the mood for jokes it was as if he knew that he could handle everything in Osaka even banged up from the previous week.

* * *

 _ **Osaka...**_

By the time Shinko rolled into town students were already brawling in the streets. Several Honnoji Students were pinned to the concrete by pieces of currency that had tore through their Goku Uniforms. His bike passed by them without sympathy as the sounds of combat continued on in the background, there was still fighting between the schools for sure.

'Doing this to Goku Uniforms? It would appear that whoever runs Osaka has a vast amount of money at their disposal,' Sentokitsu said analytically as several swarms of students were colliding against one another on a side street. Shinko turned to look but quickly was cut off by a large bodied student dealing with several smaller students dressed in blue blazers with large golden coins placed on their foreheads.

"Like them?" Shinko asked kicking the stand out from under the bike and stopping it entirely. He approached cautiously as the large Sumo Students stomped and pressed against the smaller, less freakish students from the defending high school." Hey Sento do you see Mako around here?" he asked in a whisper brandishing both broad sword and katana from the dual sheath upon his back.

'No, she's not near here,' the Kamui responded to his wearer.

"That's all I needed to hear," Shinko smiled bringing both weapons up in a slash. The air boomed with the two green arcs of light and all of the students were blown away in a huge gale of wind.

Explosions raged on several blocks away in what was most definitely the town square of Osaka. Shinko kept both blades drawn as he took the needed steps forward knowing that his choice of transit would be too loud to ride in closed quarters. To his right there were students punching one another with insane accuracy, their weapons had been cast aside.

' _What does this prove?_ ' Shinko thought as several Honnoji Academy fighters were thrown to the ground heavily. Fighting for a cause was one thing but was a high school really a worthy cause?

He kept walking looking through loose hanging strands of his onyx hair as he did so. His senses were all kept open to that familiar bubbly voice of Mako Makanshoku or at least any of her theatrics but nothing had come of it so far. The noises he did get were those of glass and metal being broken and bent around bodies, the fighting had gotten down right violent in these portions.

Then Shinko heard it. The sounds of firearm rounds being batted away by a steel-like structure, the sounds of artillery being broken apart and left to exploded into the now visible ring of students. Fire flared up as the artillery and shells continued to fire off and miss with their large powder charges exploding into balls of fire that rose up for dozens of feet.

"Using unwilling citizens as soldiers that makes me sick!" the voice arrogant but also humbled started. A green haired teenager stood surrounded by a bunch of average people all armed to the teeth with bullets and batons.

"Unwilling? They aren't unwilling! These are Osaka's very famous Combat Citizens! They are too blinded by money and will do anything I tell them!" a seedy faced nerd with glasses replied throwing a large wad of cash into the air where it broke apart into dozens of smaller chunks that the citizen's all grabbed. His orange-red hair was greased back and he had a grill that read 'ZENI' across it over his teeth.

"The are as I like to call them: The 'I heart Osaka Brigade' and I believe they like that as well!" more bills were hurled into the air and it was all grabbed by those there. Ever single one of them pocketed it before reloading their weapons and training them on Sanageyama, the sole standing member of the Raid Trip.

"If they 'heart' Osaka why are they destroying so much of it?" Shinko pushed through a horde of citizens with the utmost of ease. He took up position close enough to Sanageyama to be considered an ally.

"Another Kanto hick! Well if you must know the destruction is all superficial! The contractors won't mind the extra money coming their way when we rebuild," the sleazy eccentric laughed placing his hands confidently in his jacket pockets. Kaneo Takarada, was a worm in people's disguise obsessed with nothing more than the padding of his own pockets so yes he was that petty.

"Kurosaki what are you doing here?" the blind warrior asked the former head of his Fencing Club. Shinko was standing beside him ready to fight if need be, for once it looked like they were on the same page.

"I came by to have that match your promised me a few days ago and then I found out Makanshoku was here so it became a perfect time to show up," the black haired teen shrugged watching the trained weapons aim at him. Sanageyama smiled holding the bamboo sword before himself in a defensive position, it was clear he was ready to fight as well.

"I see. But why not wait for me to get beaten down first. I'm sure you aren't one hundred percent still," the green haired teen noted as the armed citizens took a slow grip of their triggers.

"There shouldn't be an excuse if I beat you. I need you at the top of your game," he elaborated as the the sounds of a motorcycle in the distance signified another arrival.' _She's here now. Guess she found Mako too. Man not my day so far,_ ' Shinko rolled his eyes hearing a conversation about goals echoing through the now battle-torn city.

"Fair enough. Shall we?" he turned his sword to an angle. Those in the group around them were even more ready to get going now that there was offense. Shinko angled himself low, it was as if he was ready to strike them all at once.

"Don't you see it is greed that motivates people!" more money was thrown from the ginger teen's pockets. The armed force all reached up and grabbed what they could before pressing in their triggers. A helicopters buzzing overhead cutting all of that off.

"Greed, no what truly motivates people is fear!" a voice, hard as steel yet as smooth a cream, echoed out from the skies a blinding light casting down over the entire crowd. A blade was swung and every weapon was dropped to the ground as the money-blind people fell to their knee in shock and awe, from above it would appear an angel of destruction had descended.

Satsuki Kiryuin had made her presence known as those now groveling on the ground struggled to reclaim their weapons. Her eyes turned to them and they all froze again like she herself was carrying all of their willpower." I struck your hearts the first time, the next will strike your heads!" she said loudly but firmly. Every person waddled away back into the darkness.

She glared over in the pure white power of Junketsu staring at the the teenaged boy that had so quickly tried to help tear down Honnoji Academy. Shinko gave her a half smile before turning his blades towards her. He locked upon the red glove on her left hand, he knew all too well who it had belonged to prior to a certain incident.

"Satsuki," he grumbled, he had respect for her abilities but not her motives. Shinko was ready to activate his Kamui when she gave him another glance, it was one that did not concern him at all.

"Kurosaki you will be dealt with later," she remarked gray-blue eyes turned now towards Takarada who was quaking in his boots.

"Look its Sissy Kiryuin! Miss I'm too good to go to your fifth birthday tea party," Takarada tried to sound tough. His smack-talk in Sanageyama's ears had lost its smack and his posture was anything but fortified.

"Kaneo Takarada be glad that I recognize your seedy face. I have no time for those that are so engulfed by their own greed," Satsuki remarked coldly. Her long black-blue hair waved as she pointed her sword towards the rich coward before her.

"Ooh there you go all high and mighty again! Let's see how you do now!" from behind him a large golden structure fell consuming him in a single gesture. Two giant claws made of gold crushed against the pavement as his face poked out from a port in the chest, the top of which was actually where the robot's face was positioned.

"You can't use your precious Goku Uniforms against something tailor-made to stop them can you?" he snarled the large whirring device moving forward in a long gait.

"Uh hey Sentokitsu who do I help here?" Shinko asked as Satsuki kept a firm smile.

'I understand your trouble. One is obsessed with money but willing to go against the Kiryuin family, and the other is the Kiryuin family but with a sound and pure intention,' his clothing responded. For once the advice giving Kamui was at a loss for words and had no clue who to get behind based solely on their morals.

"Great," Shinko growled his eyes locked on the golden crab monster positioned before the three of them. To his right Satsuki Kiryuin was casually staring forward while to his left Sanageyama was focused on the large robot crab.

"It smells of your own pompous attitude and arrogant stench," Sanageyama pointed out as the machine started to whir where chambers started to appear on its back. Large gourd-like structures poked up and were aimed up as if they were missiles ready to be fired.

"Thanks! That means a lot coming from a blind Kanto hick like you!" Takarada shouted at the Head of the Athletic Department. Shinko braced calmly as Satsuki kept at ease she was not even going to attempt anything or so it seemed." Now die bitches Golden Gourd Shower!" he roared as the missiles flung up from the back of his robotic crab.

'Shcling!' Shinko's dual wielded blades shredded through everyone sending their explosions off rather harmlessly to the sides. His blue eyes were locked now on the back of the robot.

"I was intending to help you but firing where your own citizens are in the way is something that I can not back," Shinko said hearing the remaining few Osakan residents scurry out from behind the trio of them. He heard more buzzing above from another helicopter and the sounds of more trucks rolling in from all directions.

' _Damn, Those three are here now. Osaka may afford a plaque when we are all done,_ ' he grumbled swords resting now within their sheaths. He knew that his Kamui's power was most definitely needed is the others had got the Goku Uniforms Sanageyama had previously said they would.

* * *

 _Well things aren't looking too good. What will Shinko do against the might of the Elite Four with an enemy/ally that he can barely stand? Hope you'll stick around to find out,_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	23. Chapter 23

**_War Zone_**

* * *

"Hey crabby get ready to fight," Shinko rolled and clipped onto his right glove. Sanageyama in the meantime was racing up the side of a building heading up to meet the wardrobe falling from the helicopter above.' _He's getting his Goku Uniform too. Damn it, Ryuko you need to get over here soon,_ ' he knew that the billionaire next to him was far from reliable.

"What you can't order me around! I can buy and sell your ass thirty times over!" the ginger shouted with aggression as Shinko readied to push down the button that would transform his Kamui. For the briefest of moments he hesitated as the wardrobe above burst into a stream of rainbow colored stars.

' _He is not going to listen to our reasoning. It looks like you and I are going to have to push ourselves back into the Bushido mode,_ ' Sentokitsu remarked as Sanageyama came crashing down encased in the wardrobe. It shattered upon contact with the ground and he looked up from it wearing a new Three Star Goku Uniform, this one was the same basic structure externally though it definitely was stronger.

"Wohoho what is that some sort of Hero Show crap?" Takarada questioned scurrying back like a crab at low tide. His face was running with sweat and his beady eyes were narrowed upon Satsuki who watched on in silence. Kaneo had plans for Goku Uniforms, the basis of Satsuki's army but these were not that in fact the four figures within the Goku Uniforms were far beyond those dynamics.

"What those things? They are Goku Uniforms, the real deal ones too," he looked up as Sanageyama walked forward ready to join the rest. The blue eyed teen looked at every single one of them with a slight snicker in his breaths. It was like staring down high school archetypes but personified beyond what they had ever been portrayed as in any sort of medium." As I said before be ready to fight."

All of the Elite Four glared down at Shinko as he stood prone before the line of them. Inumuta seemed to let off an aura of blue light that carried with it a craving for technology and data. Jakuzure was pink, of course, it was filled with the faint sounds of musical instruments beating around in a beautiful rhythm that stood out against her petite frame. Gamagori's field was yellow a massive blockade against anything that dare head towards the young woman behind him, casually staring forward without a hint of surprise. Sanageyama's green was arrogant but converted with a certain discipline that had been long lost to him at least it seemed.

"Seems to me like all of the stooges have arrived," Shinko remarked almost taunting them on. The black haired rebel had a hand firmly over the silver button that would drive a syringe into his hand, a precursor to his Kamui's transformation.' _They are all pretty pissed off too, I guess Ryuko ruined their fun like I did for Uzu here,_ ' he nodded to himself.

"I'll wipe the smug smirk right off of your face!" Sanageyama readied for the transformation as a crackling star fizzled out of the center star upon his chest and burst. The power coursing through the thirty percent Life Fiber outfit was something almost unimaginable to overcome without help.

"Yeah well monkey I want him first," Jakuzure shouted with her normal stark voice. It was clear that she had aggression directed towards the young man before her for whatever reason aside from the vendetta Satsuki had set forward.

"You should provide interesting data. I look forward to this exchange," Inumuta said almost with an uncharacteristic respect for the youth. His glasses were pushed up to reflect the light while he still stared forward, it was a scare tactic.

"Enough! He's going to be beaten here one way or another," Gamagori added his massive bulked pushing down against the concrete. In his Goku Uniform it appeared that the mountain was indeed a force to behold.

All of their uniforms exploded into a rush of rainbow colored stars. The streets were filled with the blinding light as their Life Fiber tailored uniforms expanding out into their active states. All four of them, standing side by side, covered in an ethereal white light held out their arms as strings of gigantic stars came one after another totaling three in all. Their Nexus Threads were protected by a thicker wall of fibers as they wrapped around their host.

Sanageyama was in a sleek suit of white armor that was highlight a green along selective portions of the armor. A massive kendo stick was hung over his back like a sheathed sword and it too had been fortified massively by the Life Fibers bound around him. The kabuto-like helmet shone out where his eyes were with a pale green light that showed he was definitely home.

Gamagori towered in the form of a juggernaut. A large white helmet with faint references to his previous Egyptian themed Goku Uniform showed with the red eye portions and the 'beard' that stuck out beneath the mouth. Two massive gauntlets were on his hands their edges ridged with small knobs that were flattened on the top it was going to be painful.

Nonon Jakuzure was wearing what appeared to be a more flight suit like form of her prior Goku Uniform. Metallic spots lined her abdomen and large sub-woofers were present on his back in wings that were ready for flight. Thigh high white boots reached up with large pink heels, and a the conductor cap had regained its powerful appearance as she stood among the others.

Inumuta was covered in a field of blue. His frame was polygonal like a certain game system's original games and definitely not well textured but it appeared to only be a stylistic choice as he appeared ready to go. The teen's physical traits were not very described in the blue grid-like form but that was how it was supposed to be.

"Honnoji Academy Elite Four Grand Garnish!" the four of them said in unison. Their frames all reflecting the light that had so easily covered them prior to the series of transformation. Kaneo Takarada scooted back nervously his face and metallic crab both shaking under the impressive appearance of the Goku Uniforms

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Osaka...**_

"Our number one priority is to bring back Kaneo Takarada, Ryuko Matoi, and Shinko Kurosaki!" Mister Mikisugi commented pointing to the long series of slides set before him on the slope. His face was stern and concerned at the same time, noises of combat and rage had flooded the ground above them this was the time for action.

"Well old friend guess you and I get to go out there again," the blue haired man said to the mowhawked man standing beside him. The mesh black shirt stood firm against his tanned skin and the dark blue skinny jeans tied to his legs tightened as he gripped onto a belt with several holsters upon it.

"Think you still have it Aikuro? Or did sitting there with those kids all day take away that dead shot skill?" Kinagase asked locking several weapons into place.

"You'll see," a quick wink showed he had a plan as he too slid down to the floor below surrounded by over three dozen nearly naked people.

Tsumugu smiled before running out heading towards a drive bay.

* * *

Shinko stepped forward between the four of them and the Student Council president of Osaka's most important school. His Kamui glowed with the emotions the wearer was holding back but soon that would all change." I'll take all four of you on. Burning Osaka to the ground is not something that I can just let you do no matter how screwed up he is," he pointed to the stunned ginger haired teenager behind him. With a quick push the syringe hidden under the stud pierced the skin on the top of the young man's hand.

'Its about time. I know you've been itching for this,' the Kamui smiled feeling the needle dig into a vein. Shinko smiled as the blood was slowly drawn up into the fibers of the impressive garment.

Blood, hot with emotions filled every nook of the Life Fibers. Sentokitsu's frame began to glow in a shimmering field of stars that cracked and buzzed about forming a certain blinding light of red. The Kamui morphed slowly out ward in a stream of smoke and light that shone brightly against the hazy and dark city-scape behind them. Changes occurred as Shinko was separated from the clothing for mere milliseconds.

A mighty beast of green flames rose up surged around by a red flare as the two spheres of green eyes clamped down upon the teen's prone frame. His black hair waved in the gale as the mighty creature ground him into its mouth. A thread twisted about the flaming form and strung the beast back as it burst into a fiery star of energy that was brilliant. Two blue eyes glared up from the center as it finished its bonding process.

"Life Fiber: Fusion! Kamui Sentokitsu!" the teenager and Kamui said in unison as their form exploded back onto the streets. The two blades upon the back morphed as well gaining a certain degree of power that had not been their prior. The red cloth glared forward at the Grand Garnish of Honnoji's Elite Four, as its wearer clenched both hands together.

'Its been over a week so I have plenty of rest. You on the other hand are still worn down, Shinko keep yourself calm do not push your limits too far too fast,' the Kamui warned knowing it could use the form but his wearer would be no where near able to keep going.

"We'll see buddy," Shinko smiled cockily spinning the katana from his back's sheath. It spun the green blade glimmering with the power of the Kamui that had forged it. Shinko's hands were trembling slightly but not in pain or danger.' _Excitement. Its like every cell in my body is getting jump started again, I swear I'm an idiot,_ ' he could not help but keep the smile.

'Rapid heart rate, long smooth breathes. You are really ready to get fighting then,' Sentokitsu smiled as Sanageyama stepped forward. Shinko obliged the challenge his Kamui tightly bound to his body.

"I wanted to steam the crab back there but I know you won't let me. Let's get this feud over with," Uzu said his towering armored frame watching as Takarada kept himself frozen in place. Shinko gripped the hilt of the long sword tightly, he knew this was going to be a true fight.

"Lady Satsuki," Gamagori turned to ask his queen who had a cherishing smile upon her face as if impressed by the boldness of Shinko at staring down the upgraded Goku Uniform.

"No, he is not what we came here for. Be prepared because I presume they will be coming out soon," the long haired dictator commented looking over at the falling sun. Dozens of tiny clouds of smoke running forward in a massive stretch.

"Understood," he picked up on it too and stared over at it. He readied to deal some serious damage when he heard something else from an opposite direction.

"Having fun throwing your weight aroun! Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko blasted forward clothed in a repaired Senketsu. The red blade glimmering as she flew through the air in the Kamui's deactivated state a noticeable lack of the typical crimson glove on her left hand." Cause I sure as hell ain't gonna let you do it any more," she swerved off of the motorcycle a highly dazed Mako still clinging onto her waist.

She smiled the Bakuzan being unsheathed in a long screaming song of well cut material running against its casing.

* * *

Shinko and Sanageyama had already started their weapons slashing against one another a few blocks away. The collision sent every window aroun d them into dust and flung debris around as the two weapons slammed together in a long exchange. Shinko and his foe were pressing one another after the first blow, neither weapon was giving and both were trying to take everything they could.

Uzu brought his weapon up his left foot burying into his Kamui wearing adversary's midsection. The nearest building was the only thing to stop his moment the red and black clad frame bashing just over an empty second story window frame. Concrete fell from around him but the teenager was still locked inside of the prison his back and arms firmly placed in large craters. He coughed as the Athletic Committee head took a few stalking steps forward.

"So much for a challenge!" the kendo stick came and collided heavily with the middle of Shinko's stomach. The entire facade collapsed and he was flung through it and to the flooring of the now barren lobby. The young man was flattened firmly his arms and legs extended out at equal angles from his body with a small streak of blood running from his mouth

"A challenge?" the downed teen stirred and stood up. His body was doubled over, an indent still running through the center of his abdomen, but he was still standing right hand solely gripping the sword." You wanted one of those? I thought this was only the warm up!" he shouted loud enough for the fighter outside of the building to hear.

One slash from the green tinted sword tore through the air and smashed firmly out against the 'bamboo' blade that Sanageyama was carrying. He flung it up where it faded away but Shinko came charging in low to the ground. An uppercut swing was blocked by a downward counter swing a crater forming where their impacts had let loose. The rebel growled before pushing the weapon up and delivering a thunderous boot of his own to the green haired teenager's chest, it faded through an afterimage though.

' _Shit!_ ' the lone swordsman cursed and tried to evade only to be smashed across the face with the powerful weapon. Uzu gripped firmly to his weapon its edge where the black haired teen's left cheek had been. He crashed through the next two floors up ending up at the fourth story of the office building with a serious welt forming along his face, a massive amount of damage had been dealt.

"Yeah like I expected you are weak," the Athletic Director roared from the base floor up towards his downed foe several stories above him. Uzu knew that he could get a rise from the injured teenager and even more so if he taunted him a little first.

'Bail out of this. He is too strong for you at the moment,' Sentokitsu pointed out. He had been just as excited to get back into action but they were mistaken to think that it would be easy to charge in and face the war machine of Honnoji Academy.

Two blue eyes opened back up as heavy breathes seized to flow from his mouth. Shinko rose his messy black hair clinging to his already sweated and dirty face, he rolled his neck a popping sound coming out of it. The katana that had fallen next to him was lifted up and held within his left hand, the right reached up to the broadsword variant of the Murasama.

"That bastard can't win yet," the teenager ground his teeth together all the while legs wobbling wildly. Pain arced through every nerve in his body and the residual from the Natural Elections did not help ease it.

"Finishing Move! Murasama Dual Slash!" the youthful rebel shouted with a broad 'x' shaped slash. The floor exploded and collapsed down in a rain of smoke and debris below Sanageyama dodged to the right and left never being touched by the falling stories that had been brought upon him.

"MEN!" he swung up through the piece of debris that held Shinko and sent him flying up higher into the air. On the way down the youth turned and crossed both weapons ready to catch the next blow head on.

"DOU!" it struck against his falling frame. Its edge caught the crossing point of the two swords sending out a ripple wave across the entire area around them but it did not budge the Kamui clad fighter. Shinko smiled pressing down hard to get a vertical base on the ground. His feet touched and the kendo stick was freed, drawn, and swung again.

"KOTE!" his block was nailed and he was flung across the flooring through the open window pane their previous exchange had opened up. His boots ground against the glass covered street, he smiled though the blow did not send him flying or even touch him.

"I can see everything remember? That trick was really pathetic anyone could have seen through it," he barked ready to charge weapon drawn up in a battle position. Shinko was breathing heavily while holding the two blades now before him in twin forty five degree angles.

"Not everything," his image faded out, an afterimage that buzzed through the sky. Sanageyama swung and found his long weapon pinned down under a left foot trapping it unnaturally behind him. This was the appearance of the Kamui wearer in the space behind him.

A rear elbow threw the armored teenager forward slightly. Shinko spun kicking the kendo stick back to the enemy before charging weapons drawn and primed to strike. What followed could only be described as amazing swordsmanship. Each strike rode down to the hilts of their respective weapons before being drawn off and brought together again. The two kept this up for several moments before stepping back from one another preparing something different for their adversary.

'That afterimage took a lot of effort on your part if this does not end soon we are going to to lose,' the Kamui informed. To preform the move for the first time it took a somewhat sizable amount of blood and muscle energy, stuff the still recovering Shinko was not at one hundred percent for.

"Arrogant punk!" another kick floored Shinko sending him skidding back across what remained of the lobby even through the piles of stony debris and rubble that had fallen from the ceiling. Sanageyama flourished around him in several different places all of which had drawn the kendo stick that the Athletic Club Chair had made his signature weapon.

"So are you!" both swords swung in alternate direction both of white buzzed through a feint. He cursed before preparing to defend himself from the incoming assault.' _I know that this is going to be the worst part. He can out move my eyes without even trying,_ ' Shinko frowned trying to lock onto anything that was the real Sanageyama.

"MEN!" the black haired fighter was batted back, the blow rebounding off of his sword. A vibration ran through his arms as every single point of the afterimages drew the weapon into the next position simultaneously.

"DOU!" the phasing foe shouted in a loud scream. Shinko felt the blow catch his back with a heavy impact and throw him forward through a fading form of the person that his him. The fact Uzu's new Blade Regalia Mk. Three was so skilled bothered him and the damage it inflicted made him even more upset.

"KOTE!" a straight forward swing to the chin blew through his crossed blades and threw the youth into the air. Sanageyama jumped up and drew the Life Fiber based weapon back even more, it was about to come crashing down upon the airborne youth.

"MEN!" the green haired Committee Head shouted once more as the separated twin blades were thrown aside. The overhead blow hit full impact upon the Kamui wearer's chest, his eyes bulging out in the sudden shock of pain. The seventeen year old crashed to the concrete a moment later where everything was starting to fade out to black.

Somehow though he willed himself up hands raised instead of blades, both of which were jabbed dozens of feet apart across the street and in the office complex to his right." DOU!" another yell from Uzu Sanageyama. After the scream the massive kendo stick slammed into the injured fighter's face and blasted him into the next building on the opposite side of the alley way. It shook and Shinko fell through its front wall as well.

' _Stand,_ ' with a shout of sheer will he forced his feet to work and his body to lift up from the ground both hands now clutched firmly on either side. The Honnoji Osaka Raid leader took sloy steps forward knowing that his weapon was the only one for several dozen yards and that Kurosaki was beaten to a near unconscious state.

"KOTE!" the concrete shattered as the blow smashed against the top of Shinko's head. His sturdy frame fell to both knees and blood began to trickle from the now open welt atop his scalp. Shinko's hands were planted into the concrete as a support all the while heavy breathes escaping far more rapid than before.

"MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE!" each scream symbolized a hit and they were repeated over and over again. Shinko was batted up and down the sidewalk his bleeding frame being juggled like a beach ball. The rebel's near non-existing guard fell away and the fast precise strikes all crushed against his frame sending him further and further down from the center streets of the city.

'Shinko! Wake up! I can't keep active if you aren't conscious!' the Kamui shouted to his wearer feeling every blow as it tenderized the black haired teenager's body. No response came at all as the strikes continued in rhythmic beating.

"MEN!" the scream of Sanageyama came wailing down with a loud screeching sound. It most definitely would have put down the Kamui wearer for good, that was until it was stopped by two hands both gloved in black fabric.

"You are not going to beat me here!" stars began to shine out from Sentokitsu. Blood was falling from the wearer to the wearee and quickly adding power to the already impressive one hundred percent Life Fiber article. Shinko's blue eyes started to fill with determination as both hands pushed the opposing weapon up and backward slowly walking forward with enough force to move the Three Star.

"What the hell? You were unconscious!" Sanageyama tried to fight it but the power of the Kamui was overwhelming what he was doing. His feet were beginning to dig in the resistance to starting to really build up momentum.

"Sentokitsu Kaze!" the black boots that had stood out against the red fabric of the Kamui opened in the back vents appearing from the back. A stream of green light began to rage out as the Goku Uniform wearer was struggling to withstand the power of his opposition. The concrete shifted as Shinko took to the air blowing back Sanageyama and gaining a stark advantage.

'THUD!' with a rocketing push a left cross slammed into the kendo stick. The skill of the blind teenager was something more than amazing. The fact that Sanageyama could repel a flying punch from a Kamui was beyond even that.

The costume morphed even more out of the typical shape than it had a few seconds prior. The black portions along the sides reached across his entire torso and linked together with the red chest portion popping out like a suit of armor's chest-plate. Two shoulder 'blades' reached out from his shoulders the red frame glowing with the stars of the new transformation. His black armlets gripped tightly with a tight ridging above the knuckles of his fist as the thrusters coming from the boots grew broader like the fringes of vents.

'This is a new transformation. Your father never proposed this form whatsoever,' Sentokitsu noted glaring down at the now highly modified form of his shape. Shinko was still very much so out of it, holding himself steady against the air by sheer will alone.

"I know. I made it up just now if we lose here Ryuko and Senketsu will be all alone to fend off the entire group of them," he said tired and out of breath goosebumps riding up through the fabric of his Kamui. It was clear that back at the high school something had gone down that was amazingly impactful and powerful at the same time.

'I see,' Sentokitsu gave a resounding response.' You must feel that as well. I can feel your skin raising,' the Kamui remarked as they pulled back from the hyper-powerful weapon held tightly in Uzu Sanageyama's hands.

"Yeah that's pretty damn strong. I wonder if she can sense what we're up to?" Shinko panted from his hovering state. Blood still flowed from his head and face but he could at least fight back now, he hoped.

"You still are unarmed!" the weapon swung and missed, it cut through a trail of fire rather than bashing into a solid frame. Shinko lowered slightly and the next swing came missing by only a few inches as he bolted backward. The next blow came in the typical stream and sequence of 'MEN! DOU! KOTE!' but with the versatility of the transformed state he could dodge them even just barely.

Shinko darted down under the last swing and hugged the ground gripping tightly to the concrete that had been broken with his body. Sanageyama rushed swinging the weapon but it missed just by the smallest fraction giving the lone fighter against him time to gain even that much more ground. A spinning ball of flames later and the flying youths's gloved hands were wrapped around the broadsword variant of the Murasama, its chain drawn out slightly.

The silver-like chain was snaked up and down his right arm as the two handed grip tightened around it. Both of his black boots pressed into the ground the wind cutters upon his back ready to do what their name implied.

'Are you sure that you can handle using a Finishing Move? You have been pretty beaten up in this fighting and you already used one prior,' warning the Kamui glared forward at the defending warrior. Sanageyama was a force in both physical strength and skill it would be difficult to catch him with a full on hit with the ending blow but it would not have been impossible.

"Yeah. Have a little faith its pretty clear you branched down a path that dad didn't intend so just keep riding that wave," a patented smile crossed the onyx haired teenager's face as the vent on the back of the modified boots open and heat rippled slowly out. His sword was held at stance the shining edge of the weapon gleaming out against the fading light of the rapidly setting sun.' _Everything is still hurting he's beaten me around pretty good. If I hold it together though,_ ' he thought preparing for the take off that was most definite to follow.

The vents exploded with a loud crashing noise as he revved up and pushed forward in a huge wall of flames. His sword was drawn back the edge of the modified Murasama sparking to life with the same green glow that had engulfed its katana counterpart. Sanageyama prepared in full, the heavy kendo weapon being drawn to the side like the sword of a samurai ready to cast down those foolish enough to charge.

"Let's see you stand up to this Sanageyama!" the air burst almost deafening as he rocketed off at top speed. The sword shimmered with a trail of sparks as it ground against the concrete that was beneath it.

"Finishing Move!" he brought the blade up as he drew near ready to deliver a horizontal slash, the first of the finishing combination.

"KOTE!" the Three Star kendo staff swung forward snapping the air around it in the process. Sanageyama had thrown it forward with such force that his Goku Uniform was steaming in several area from the speed and aggression. The samurai inspired Goku Uniform burst with power as the weapons edge began to hum to life.

"CLAYMORE!" the broadened blade met the kendo stick with an explosion that flattened half the block. Their frames were fired back in the dome of pressure that expanded after the contact. Glass, stone, resin, all of it was sent flying backwards in a circular bubble as the two teenagers were sent tumbling down the streets in a series of large scrapes and rolls.

Both smashed through chunks of debris before stopping finally. Their gazes met, even over the span of the hundred or so yards between them they could feel the determination from the other. That was until their faces contorted to a smile and their heads rocked back to the pavement, both were unconscious.

* * *

"Look why I got back Satsuki," Ryuko turned holding the left hand of her Kamui up. Tears were in the brims of her eyes as the sounds of combat rattled off from the Nudist Beach members that had stormed the scene.

Satsuki had a stoic face that had only he faintest appearance of shock upon it. The determination of the teenager to not only fight her with an incomplete Kamui but run at her without any rhyme or reason had been impressive. It also proved to shock her as well the do-or-die attitude of Ryuko always set a certain feeling off in her mind, a hatred for rebellion? Or something else entirely?

"Very well then Matoi. I believe now is a good as time as any to make a true mockery of you," Satsuki said coldly. Noises of her fringe students being overwhelmed was proof of what the had been sent there for.

"Not going to happen!" a swift and blunt response off of the edge of Ryuko's tongue.

* * *

 _Osaka is heating up to be a true battlefield what can happened next for our heroes? Can Nudist Beach fend off the powerful threat of the Honnoji Elite Four? Maybe haven't figured that out yet..._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Meltdown Osaka_**

* * *

A collision of epic proportions exploded out when the two young women slung their weapons forward. The sharpened edges of Bakuzan and the Scissor Blade slid down one another in a sparkly star-like explosion that detonated instantly. Their feet dug in as they reeled back to swing their blades forward again, this time even harder and more focused than before.

Their slashes were barely visible except for the scenes where the two weapons met. It was readily becoming clear in the blustering winds of combat that Ryuko and Senketsu had gotten closer and stronger. Weapons wailing upon one another the two girls kept throwing their Kamui's weight around forcing divots to be torn out where their heaviest blows have connected.

"It is pretty clear that you have mastered the spirit portion of battle!" Bakuzan's proud owner shouted pushing down upon the black and red haired rebel that had plagued the school. Ryuko was gritting and pushing back though their gap was smaller it was still there." But you are all flash and no substance!" the two kicked away their clash deadlocking.

"All flash? Are you kidding me miss walking light show!" Ryuko charged and like a whirlwind unloaded with a powerful swing of the red Scissor Sword. It collided against the black blade of Satsuki's weapon with a grand sparking fashion where the two weapons matched up.

"I assure you I am more than just as you put it, a light show!" Satsuki pushed back forcing the two in a heel-dug in type of stare down. Their frames wrapped tightly and scantily in their Kamui pressed upon one another before kicking back yet again, it seemed another stalemate had been reached for the moment.

Then Ryuko charged again much like she had only a few minutes prior. Blades started to dance in elaborate patterns through the air, their shining edges colliding and separating in the same grande fashion. Two teenaged blade wielders intent on dealing their hardest blows to finally put the other down; one was doing it for her father's death at the others hand, and the other to quell the rebellious heart of her prime enemy.

The Scissor Sword swung and struck the horizontal Bakuzan a gleaming spark expanded out upon the impact. Wind blustered between them as the blades were ground against each other again, the only difference was Satsuki was slightly out of position, back turned blade supported only by her right hand at an unnatural angle. Ryuko grit and threw more weight down but it did not budge her slightly taller foe's guard.

"Helluva a defense as always," she complained being kicked back in the brief lack of focus, Satsuki quickly spun and turned the Bakuzan correctly its gleaming black-silvery edge shining within the fire-lit sky of the what used to be Osaka. Ryuko looked and turned her sword in a defensive manner knowing that it was about time for her to be on the full brunt of Satsuki's offense.' _She's still only warming up. I'm just glad I could keep up this time,_ ' she smiled to herself breathing just slightly heavier than normal.

"Then be prepared for an equally fearsome offense!" Satsuki shouted dashing through the small gap with a blur-like speed. Her blade came and swung up nearly knocking the crimson colored sword from the black-clad girl's hands, luckily she did not as the next slash would have cut clean through Senketsu had the blade not been there. The sounds of blades meeting continued as Satsuki started to wail away from every angle.

Ryuko was slowly being chipped back by the flurry of strikes that met her blade's width, it was incredible to be on the other end of a Kamui's power but also terrifying. The heir to the Kiryuin Conglomerate was relentless much as a hawk chasing its prey. The ground started to slip and the blade's hilt became extremely hard to keep a firm grasp of as several diagonal slashes came from only slightly different angles, balance was starting to get problematic.

The offense kept on and on slowly driving Ryuko back to the edge of what had once been a street that now was nothing more than a collapse that led down to a black abyss below. The red-highlighted girl felt the force and knew of her surroundings and that was due to Senketsu's nervous tension in the Life Fibers.

"This is what you call an offense? What happened to the windstorm and light show!" Ryuko postured herself slightly to take the pressure better, even if it was just slightly. Satsuki kept slamming her blade against the younger warrior's sending shivers down the defending one's arms.

'Schling!' the dreaded sound of a blade catching a less than preferred spot of the Scissor Sword. Ryuko's grip loosened from the initial strikes let go like the latch-like handle had been greased sending the red half of the Scissor flipping over and over, further and further away from her. It stuck in the ground near where Gamagori stood facing off with several Nudist Beach officers, a lack of two notable members catching Ryuko's ire.

"It is over Ryuko Matoi!" Satsuki yelled with the greatest amount of triumph. The Secret Sword Bakuzan was held over her head with a deadly glimmer that was more than sharp enough to cut through practically anything within its path. something caught Satsuki's attention, a flare in the distance followed by the sound of something whizzing through the air almost sharply.

Not sharp enough as she lept out of the way before it even reached her, in the distance the sound of a machine gun firing off rounds and rounds echoed. Tsumugu Kinagase cam rushing up a side street unloading the clip in the largest of the guns along his body. Satsuki landed backwards a few feet away sword buzzing through the rounds like they were nothing special.

He stopped his blinding charge next to the unarmed Ryuko his hands now clipped around the two sewing machine-like pistol's at his sides. She gave a hesitant glance as the warrior of Nudist Beach were quickly being batted back by the three members of the Elite Four that remained near Satsuki.

"What the hell is it with you mowhawk. One day you're trying to kill me and the next you're here to help," Ryuko stated bluntly watching as the leader of Honnoji Academy took well planned steps forward towards them.

"Really not my choice Matoi. Mikisugi ordered me to help you guys out here," he replied knowing that the fighting had just begun. The Nudist Operatives were still plaguing the others, in a losing effort, and Ryuko and Senketsu were still Synchronized.

"Well thanks but I can handle this myself," she complained while Satsuki turned the Bakuzan toward her. Each of her steps clicked against the concrete as Ryuko got a half smile on her face.

"Doesn't matter the splendid Nude Operatives of Nudist Beach are still here to help you," the flamboyant voice of Aikuro Mikisugi came a moment later, it descended almost litterally from the sky as the mech he was riding crashed down behind them. He gave a faint smile as Satsuki took a temporary halt in her march towards Ryuko." I really wish I could have played the lazy teacher for ever but Nudist Beach needs its leader," he smiled staring at the dictator who had a grin as well.

"That was a real name?" Ryuko laughed slightly. It was hard to believe that anything would have a name like that but something like a beach made it even funnier for some reason.

"There you are just like I thought. You Nudist apes were the target this entire time knowing you are here is a benefit entirely," Satsuki remarked staring at Mikisugi with a faint grin." Why else would we send a force so large to a town like Osaka," the heiress kept a slightly smile, one of victory in a well thought out plan.

Ryuko responded with a charge." You bitch!" halfway through she raised her hand a trail of reddish pink stars flowing off in the process. Claws sprouted from the back of her hand and several other portions of the attire." Senketsu Senjin!" the claws came down and slammed into the Bakuzan only to be repelled and almost broken off by the blade's edge.

"This city is not some sacrifice to your ambition or whatever!" Ryuko turned and the skirt portion of her Kamui began to rotate rapidly, it was starting to grin against the blade like a saw, it too was failing. She turned and landed a moment later visibly angry and frustrated with the entire situation that had unfolded around the conniving but very well thought out plan.

"My ambition is true and noble something that you will never understand. You were too busy 'getting your friend back' to see the bigger picture such short-sighted and narrow-minded people will never understand my ambition!" Satsuki growled showing an equal amount of distaste for the rebel's words.

"Bullshit Kiryuin!" a sharp and brash response that one could expect from Ryuko can out in a loud and clear voice. It was clear that this fighting was about more than finding out who had killed her father or why he had to be killed, now it was about ambitions and ideals clashing in a very serious situation.

"I have no time for your brash and brutish words! Ryuko Matoi you are a short-sighted fool!" she rushed forward in what was a blur of white Life Fibers, a display of power and grace that truly was incredible. The Bakuzan slashed up and Ryuko was no longer there she had flipped into the air and was hovering above the wearer of Junketsu with a broad smile.

"Senketsu Shippu!" she commanded and a stream of purple came from the long thruster that had adapted from the Kamui's frame. Wind cutters arose from the back of it and her hands were firmly clenched ready to strike in a speedy blur of motion.

"Stop me now Satsuki!" she yelled the last words elongating as she unloaded a punch from her right hand that sent Satsuki skidding back the Bakuzan functioning as a shield to the massive impact that was bound to have followed the quickly changed course and swept down again this time driving her left hand forward only to find it evaded by a leaping Satsuki.

In a sound reminiscent of a jet taking off Ryuko flew out and away noticing that she had an opportunity to get back the lost Scissor Blade. What she failed to realize however was the fact that Mako was heading over there and that a certain musician was heading towards Satsuki.

Clad in her newest Three Star Goku Uniform Nonon Jakuzure descended from the red smoke clogged sky. The giant sub-woofer flight boosters along her back hummed as the ocarina arm and leg guards merged together into a more aerodynamic form. Her pink hair hung slight as the two whistle boosters underneath the speakers screamed like every other whistle.

"Lady Satsuki climb on!" Nonon commented staring at the reddish sta that was currently taking a lap around the sky ways of Osaka. Satsuki arched one bushy eyebrow at the display before hopping aboard the back of arguably her most loyal student. The sheathed Bakuzan sat perfectly before Nonon's shoulder blades as they prepared to take off.

"Stay tight Lady Satsuki I'll catch up to her in a few seconds," Nonon continued with a large amount of admiration in her voice as the two thrusters hummed to life. Suddenly in the sound of a low bass drop in a song the vehicle took off i a blustering gale.

"Jakuzure thank you but like this your view can not be higher than mine," she had concern obviously for her underlings, Nonon was a special one considering they had known one another practically forever.

Beneath her a giggle was let out as they streamed like fire through the darkened skies." There isn't anything wrong with that don't be silly," the Three Star Head of Non-Athletics spoke softly as she usually did around Satsuki.

'Ryuko behind us,' Senketsu noted that something was approaching extremely fast and with a lot of stored power as well. That was clear that they were being trailed in a heavy fire stream.

"Shit!" they were coming up on the Sky Tower, a tourist destination, and she had no way to avoid. Teeth bared and unarmed she made a quick turn only to see the present cold glare of Satsuki Kiryuin there to meet her.' I have feeling that this is going to hurt,' her brows and tensed knowing what was to come would not be pleasant.

"Ryuko Matoi!" the voice of Satsuki Kiryuin rang out as solid as steel and with the force of a big rig. One slash from the Bakuzan sent a pressure wave through the air, it was trailed by a blue hue, the target was Ryuko. The teenager tried to adjust too little too ate as it was now upon her with all the force that Satsuki wanted to display.

It slammed heavily into her toned but exposed abdomen and launched her across the steel beams of the giant tower. Her body slammed hard into a cross-sectional beam sending rippling effect through the rest of the structure shattered a few of he supports. Pulling free she was laid into by the harsh notes of a musical staff all of which hit her in the shape of pink hearts.

Jakuzure's sound weapons were doing their job in a swift and dangerous way. Ryuko bounced into the rigid steel the heart-like crater around her still shaking with the musical energy.' _Ryuko, I can not holdout the transformation. I'm sorry,_ ' pink-red stars spun around her frame and left the Kamui prone in its normal form against the metal.

The duo that had caused it were drawing nearer now. Satsuki atop the back of Nonon as the flames from the back burned even bright. Ryuko began to slip as the sound waves continued to buff the tower.

"Why you..." the glove on her right hand sprouted the claws of the Senjin form and she puled herself back up to the side of the tower. Using her heels as cleats she began to trace along the structures sie at high speed. Sound hit before her and around her but the movements were just good enough to avoid getting hit.

"Damn it!" where ever Ryuko ran the sound blast followed her. Beams were starting to come undone and the metal she was running on was losing its hard exterior. It got worst the closer Jakuzure flew the sounds were getting louder and the tower less integral.

Avoiding another pulse of sound Ryuko sprang up to a beam knowing where it was going to fall. The building below started to break away the metal slowly chattering out of a vertical base. Around her beam of steel the rest was falling the next burst of sound was bound to be the last of their encounter and possibly the last ever.

It hit the building and the structure lost all of its physique and began to crumble away. Claws sprouting from her right hand Ryuko kept her presence hidden atop the reddened beam of steel. Satsuki was present beneath her as the bar of metal descended from the structure which was fading from being a building at all.

'Scrish!' a descending slash freed Satsuki from Jakuzure's back and threw Ryuko back to the structure where she dug her claws into deeply. Satsuki sunk slowly almost as if it was in slow-motion.

"L-Lady Satsuki!" a loud shout left Jakuzure. Nonon was struck with a massive sense of awe as her queen litterally was falling through the air. Panicked the pink haired teenager went to move until Junketsu sent its right eye out.

The blade dug deep into the same steel beam that Ryuko had paced herself in. Satsuki smiled the tether that was there dragging forward at speed twice that of the firing of the eye. Ryuko was frozen in shock she could not have dodged if she wanted to and Satsuki was coming at her at full blinding force. Her teeth grit awaiting the heavy impact that was bound to come within seconds of drawing force.

Two blue soled boots bored into Ryuko's abdomen and shot her arm free of the hanging position. A ripple of force rang out and Ryuko was rolled over the metal framework dozens of times over. A larger metal beam stopped her momentum for about the length of a second as another slingshot kick smashed her body into that piece of the structure as well. Her head slammed heavily against it and everything faded to black.

With a snicker Satsuki turned away and dropped back onto Nonon's shoulders with all of the grace she normally had. Down on the ground mechs and the Elite Four were clashing in a grand display of brute force and violence.

Seconds later Ryuko's frame fell from the metal like a ton of bricks. Headfirst she went towards the ground like a lawn dart directed at its target.

* * *

' _I need to stand damn it!_ ' he roared body still too tired to really move. His eyes could only watch as her frame fell through the air towards the ground, and most definitely her death. Hands clenched, he tried to rise but the rubble upon him from Sanageyama's exchange followed by the after effects of it was too much to move in this semi-weakened state.

'Shinko, I can push us through this but it is going to hurt,' the Kamui informed building up pressure in the two vents at the backside of the boots. The ground started to clear as the wind began to bluster out from it.

"Don't care just get me over there so she doesn't die," he grunted still unable to do much of anything against the tiredness of unconsciousness and the fatigue of the previous combat. Shinko struggled ready to take off when in the distance the red lights of stars turned deeper and reached down further, Ryuko was stopping her own descent.

'Impossible she was unconscious!' Sentokitsu remarked having sensed her vital signs from their position.

"Get me over there now! Sento!" Shinko shouted as Satsuki and Jakuzure's frames both lowered from the sky there as well. He tried to move faster but it seemed his Kamui was too focused on getting him out there than letting him move." Come on what are you waiting for! She can't fight them both off!" he kept hounding his friend as they prepared for take off.

'If you stopped yelling this would have already happened. You are using too much time and blood to shout,' the Kamui informed as the heat began to grow. The rubble started to shake away as the Kamui sparked to life in its full glory.' Do not say I did not warn you Shinko,' they jetted off with the sound of something similar to a fighter jet.

* * *

Ryuko looked up hearing the heel clicks of her taller adversary. Jakuzure's frame also hummed in the background, this was not that good of a sign for the battle-damaged teenager. Like always thought she tensed her muscles ready to take any leap or benefit she could to take down Satsuki Kiryuin or at least slow the woman's roll.

"Is this where you wish to end it Matoi? Here in Osaka?" Satsuki asked calmly. Her right hand held the Bakuzan out to the side as she took long swishing steps forward the weapon poising with an glimmer of the burning light. The heiress was confident and ready to end it solely awaiting the answer from the prone teenager before her on the ground.

'Ryuko, bet on me,' Senketsu remarked calmly staring at Satsuki with his sole yellow eye. Her movements were concise and prompt like those of a queen approaching the execution of a traitor.

"What are you rattling on about?" Ryuko asked knowing the steps were drawing nearer. Her eyes were locked on the white donning young adult that was heading their way. Satsuki smirked at this attention granted by the rebel there on the ground before her.

'If we really are friends like you and Mako bet on me,' Senketsu repeated with a soft undertone keeping himself balanced and composed. Had he known there was litterally a missile of another Kamui wearer coming litterally any second his composure would have been shaken.

"Got it, go for-" Ryuko was cut off by a stream of fire and a loud crashing sound as Jakuzure was hit with something travelling at insane speed. Shinko's frame had blown her way off course and left Satsuki standing there alone." Kurosaki you fucking idiot! What is your problem!" she shouted looking over at the beaten up figure that pressing against Jakuzure's wing leaving her trapped against the ground.

'This is our chance Ryuko take it,' Senketsu reminded as Satsuki turned back. She was not holding anything back and if Ryuko was even off by a second things would be really bad.

"Right sorry," she quickly turned back as the heiress had prepared the final strike towards them. Ryuko readied herself before charging the claws along her hand extending out before the fabric covered them forming a long blade out of the Kamui. Satsuki snickered while swinging her sword.

"Using your Kamui as a blade too bad that will not be able to even pierce Junketsu!" arrogantly Satsuki said as if to dismiss the Senketsu blade. Her sword, Bakuzan, slammed into it with a squishing sound. The one hundred percent Life Fiber outfit had been cut indefinitely by the weapon but instead of wincing or really back Ryuko smile staring as a red glow started to come from the fabric." What?" the glow turned out to be a bubbly mass of blood.

With a tilt the blood squirted up and coated Satsuki's eyes. She stumbled back the Bakuzan loose in her hands as a gasp of awe left her mouth. Ryuko grabbed a hand full of hair with the now normal hand and reeled back her left hand drawing Satsuki in with a yank. The blow caught the older and more trained teenager in the face and knocked her to the ground the Bakuzan flipping into the air.

Ryuko spun and grabbed the blade as Satsuki wiped the blood from her face.' That was a gamble Ryuko. Every ounce of blood I had absorbed over this fight was there if it hit we were bound victory if we missed well it would not have been as pleasant,' the Kamui informed his wearer.

"Its over Satsuki!" the red-highlighted teenager said with the point of the blade against the rounded chin of the female dictator." You said it yourself the Bakuzan could cut right through Life Fibers even something like Junketsu!" she snickered as the blade was raised with Satsuki's movements.

For once it appeared that Satsuki was on the defensive for real. Her hands were drawn back and placed defensively, she was on the pathway towards defeat or so thought those who watched from their positions. Then Junketsu buzzed and its left eye spiraled out like the edge of a drill, its point placed against the voice box of the sword bearing girl.

"Ryuko!" Shinko said standing up eyes in shock at the display.

"Lady Satsuki!" Jakuzure shared the sentiment. Without Sentokitsu pressing against her however she was able to back away and take flight, Shinko did not have a clue.' _I have to finish up my part of the mission!_ ' she thought shooting away quietly.

"Mutually assured destruction, eh?" Ryuko smiled pressing the sword firmly against the throat of the now standing Satsuki Kiryuin. The long haired girl kept her Kamui trained on Ryuko's throat as well.

"It would appear that way Ryuko Matoi," the ruler of Honnoji Academy commented looking towards the combat in the burning city around them.

Osaka had seen better days for sure, everything was in ruin. Mako stood before Gamagori defiantly clenching the Scissor Sword in an effort to help Ryuko. Dozens of Nudist Beach members were surrounded by a cluster of students and Inumuta. Kinagase and Mister Mikisugi were under the barrage of Uzu Sanageyama. This was a tough decision but one she was bound to never regret.

"Change of plans Kiryuin. You pull back all of your troops from Osaka and I will not kill you," Ryuko said noticing the blood running from the face of the downed teenager behind Satsuki. Idiotic as he was, he too had been through this war and barely came out of it in decent shape.

"So you are going to fail in your mission to avenge your father's death?" she asked raising one bushy eyebrow and locking her blue eyes with those of the rebel before her.

"Yeah, for now. Risking all of their lives for it would be wrong, for now Kiryuin you get away," the shorter Kamui wearer responded swiftly. Her eyes were not shaking or showing fear this was what she was going to do.

"A shame that you would put such a low price on my life. But very well," Satsuki gulped clearing her throat in the process. Satsuki turned looking out at the war zone its scorching heat rising up in in several spots that distorted the view." Students of Honnoji Academy retreat! The Raid Trip is over," not stubborn and selfless, with her 'pure' goal in mind, Satsuki announced in a distinct tone.

"Matoi keep the Bakuzan to celebrate your victory here today," the eye of Junketsu retracted with the words from Satsuki. Ryuko watched as she slowly strolled away her students hesitant at first to stop their combat with those around them.

"Satsuki catch," Ryuko's voice spat out as the sword was thrown through the air in a gentle lob. Satsuki turned and caught the hilt the long blade pointing towards the cratered and heavily damaged ground." The Satsuki Kiryuin would not fall back on her word just because she got her sword back," she continued watching at Satsuki's surprised eyes.

"Very well," Satsuki kept walking whilst an explosion rocketed off in the distance. Ryuko turned to see Jakuzure litterally unloading the reserves of her Goku Uniform upon the city while the others retreated from the scene of the battle.

"Mako stay back!" Ryuko went to charge as Shinko stood up before her.

"I have this one Matoi. Protect Mako thought," with a burst of flames Shinko gusted off towards the target, she was situated only a few hundred yards away.

* * *

"You really are a crazy bitch!" Shinko came in and cut through one of the missiles headed down towards whatever had been her target. The Sentokitsu Kaze form was something that kept him at least in the same league of maneuverability with the Three Star.

"Just doing my job," she winked before buzzing off at full blast. Sound echoed and she was heading to the horizon where the retreating Honnoji forces had been at that moment.

"Damn it!" he growled ready to take after her only to see that Satsuki and Ryuko were talking.

'We'd be too late. It would probably be better to hear what they are saying,' Sentokitsu sighed as they looked at the helicopter floating above the white donning teenager.

* * *

As they flew closer the conversation was ending up.

"Ryuko Matoi the battle lines have been drawn! We will continue this when we meet again!" Satsuki commented as her aircraft slowly floated away the drawbridge door was being pulled up.

"You bushy eyebrowed bitch!" Ryuko was yelling frustrated when he touched down the helicopter vanishing into the setting sun.

* * *

 _There you have it the end of the first half, I guess, of Don't Stand Alone. This had been a really fun ride to write especially the last few chapters and the next few will be pretty fun as well. Hope you all will stick around for it._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Truth_**

* * *

As Osaka became nothing but a picture behind the shut door of her helicopter, Satsuki collapsed onto the smooth metallic floor. Sweat rolled down from her bushy brows hitting the metal floor every few seconds as she shivered. The heiress was overwhelmed by the drain her Kamui took out of her and now more than ever it was clear that things were not well. She shook with grit teeth struggling to even try and move, it was difficult to even stay focused on consciousness.

"Shiro now," the wise old voice of her trusty butler rang out. Before her was the Sewing Club leader with a fire extinguisher of sorts in his hands the blonde nodded at her reassuringly more or less telling her it was okay.

"Right," he nodded swiftly a small fog appearing on the translucent orange mask upon his face. From the sprayer came a pinkish mist that was very cold, at least to Satsuki's body, when it touched her. She shook even more but the bulging pulsating mass of a Kamui failed to move anymore after it.

"This is a tranquilizing coagulant that will temporarily keep Junketsu at bay. If you would please take it off in the meantime," Soroi explained as the pink mist faded into the air the Kamui completely still on her shoulders. The butler was something of a hero considering he knew what to do and when to do it.

"Thank you," she winced as the frozen feeling in her body shook away the pain.

Moments later she was robed and sitting in the finely crafted red velvet seat that had been specially installed for her and her alone. Behind her in a specialized frame Junketsu, pinned by dozens of large spikes to the back of it.

Her breathes were ragged and heavy as she kept both arms delicately crossed over her bosom. Her blue eyes shimmered out as she tried to maintain a somewhat balanced composure.

Soroi brought a fresh tea plate upon the ornate ceramic there was a freshly polished white cermaic glass with blue highlights around the sides and lip of the cup. Gently he poured the steaming tea into the cup with genuine concern for his craft and the young woman that was bound to drink it. Satsuki winced and shivered as he drew the pot away from its cup companion.

Her gaze was still focused off into space somewhere the glowing blue temporarily hazed over. A large amount of fatigue was pressed out over the teenaged woman's face drained by the entire ordeal. Soroi strolled over to her with a concerned look on his face.

"Lady Satsuki your fights appear to be taking a greater toll on your body than before," Soroi began while looking at the white robed girl. Satsuki's gaze was still not the refined focus that it had been." Activating Life Fiber Override for as long as you have is too risky," the graying old butler sighed keeping focus on Satsuki, still dazed.

The ruler of Honnoji Academy sighed reaching a shaky left hand towards the cup before her on the table. Pain ribboned up her arm in a jolt, the battle with Ryuko had left a mark on her for sure. With a grimace she brought the hot tea up to her usually downcast lips.

"I am aware of the risk," the blue-black haired heiress took a sip of the brown liquid that was inside. A very faint smiled crossed her face as the tea flowed through her with waves of warm relief." But as long as Ryuko Matoi and Shinko Kurosaki don Kamui I am forced to wear Junketsu to combat them," Satsuki spoke with a shake in every word.

"Of course Lady Satsuki," Soroi responded with a smile. Years of experience with Satsuki had taught him a lot namely that she had a focus that was unbreakable if she saw it as important.

"Uncle she'll tear herself apart!" Shiro Iori complained. He had only recently grown to know the young lady as anything aside from another boss to order him around, needless to say the concern was well invested.

Soroi took a brief moment to gather his thoughts and decide how to respond. His wrinkled features raised for a second before he exhaled a silent breath as not to disturb Satsuki's brief time of peace." Oh Shiro. You need to learn that once the lady sets her mind to something there is nothing that will deter her," the aged butler said wisely to his nephew.

"But-" Iori started. A fog spread over the orange face mask as he turned and locked eyes with the old man that cut him off. Soroi kept features like steel even when glared at with scrutiny from the blonde, who had a massive amount of anger and respect towards his uncle.

"No buts Shiro. The lady made the descision and it is our job to hold such requests firm" he explained while Satsuki smiled at their exchange. Her paled features had regained their vibrant glow that had a certain dominating quality that could crush most people easily.

"Yes uncle," he bowed still frustrated. Satsuki placed the tea cup back upon its white platter, the contents had dwindled down to just enough to cover the bottom of the glass.

"I know that I have used the two of you for such a long time, I can tell you are also getting stressed. I ask of you to bear with this for only a short while longer and then you will free to do your own desires," Satsuki said regaining the solid complexion of a true leader. Her body still shook with the fatigue and pain was slowly hanging onto her sharp features like bat to the walls of a cave.

"Of course Lady Satsuki," Soroi smiled in the typical polite fashion he had come to learn working for Satsuki. His wrinkled features kept their position of the smile while Shiro took a somewhat defeated scowl unable to get his point across still getting to him.

'Beew!' the noise of an old pilot speaker cutting on in the front of the helicopter. A crackling sound first came over it as if it had been clicked on by a mistake that was until a throat clearing echoed through it.

"Hey Satsuki-sama," the voice had a faint bounce to every word and carried on with a bubbly overtone. It was childish and pure but also somehow sinister at the same time a weird combination to be sure.

"I know that voice," the seated Satsuki said eyes narrowing. Her blue eyed gaze locked onto the speaker knowing that it picked up on what she had probably been saying the entire time." Nui Harime, what do you want?" she went on to say making Iori nearly jump out of his boots. The Grand Couturier on their helicopter? What type of trouble were they headed for?

In the cockpit Nui had slipped off the visor of her helmet head casually bobbing as her hands worked the aircraft's controls. The fact that the blonde was so adept at flying such an expensive and complicated vehicle made things even more scary to the Sewing Club leader.

"Ah come on Satsuki-sama. Don't 'what do you want me' that's cold. I can go where I want to," she pouted over the intercom in her best Satsuki impression. Luckily Iori regained some of the steel that his superior had while glaring at the speaker. Nui was a case that would be impossible to crack for sure.

"Get on with it!" Shiro shouted into the intercom aggressively while Satsuki took the final sip of her tea with the simplest of grace. It was like a lost art of fancy that many would never understand.

"Shiro!" Soroi responded sharply in a judging way. Satsuki simply kept a stony expression awaiting Nui to respond in the typical fashion that only she could understand.

"Ragyo-sama wants to meet with you. Something about the Raid Trip," the normal pink donning girl responded head bobbing harmlessly in the front pit of the helicopter. Satsuki gained a downcast expression her sore body almost stiffening with those words." We're heading to the Kiryuin Manor now!" she turned the aircraft a sharp forty five degrees and head from the mansion estate.

"Very well Harime," Satsuki sighed eyes looking down at the empty cup on her platter. Soroi quickly responded bringing the tea kettle back over with the most delicate of movements.

"More tea?" he asked calmly and softly as always.

"Yes, thank you," Satsuki responded with an equal amount of respectful softness.

* * *

 _ **Back in Osaka...**_

The sky still was hanging heavy with a stench of burning rubber and dust. Fires still burned through the streets of the ravaged port city while those who defended it stood within courtyard of yet another claimed school. Winds filled with rubble buffeted against their faces as the sounds of military machinery finally got out of the range of hearing.

"What the hell...did we just go through," Shinko wheezed his tired and battered body shaking with the fatigue. Sentokitsu drooped out of the transformed state and Shinko gained a sense of relief from it.

Aikuro walked up to him with a cocky smile." Isn't it obvious Kurosaki?" the blue haired man smiled taking a few steps over the rubble towards his former student. For a brief second he stood there strange lights radiating from more sensitive areas." We just went through a war. One that I am glad ended in such a deadlock," he continued.

"Not a deadlock at all. Look at this place," Kinagase replied staring around. Warped and smoldering buildings all stood within rings of fire and carnage, it was almost horrific." We just managed to tell Satsuki where we stood on the ground against her," Tsumugu growled knowing that he had missed his shot and could have shot through Satsuki had he pulled the trigger a tenth of a second earlier.

"Or did we? Ryuko was able to fight Satsuki to a draw and beyond, very impressively. Satsuki has to worry about someone that can match her physically now not to mention the fact that Shinko managed to beat Sanageyama. Satsuki will be forced into a corner," Aikuro remarked as they started off towards a river that was just through a collapsed building's rubble field.

"Before any of that though I want want answers! You promised me then so many times and you never gave me one," she pouted somewhat distrusting of the former teacher. She doubted he knew anything at all other than some rudimentary things about her Kamui.

"Those I did. So if you keep following me all of the answers you want will follow," he said strutting beside Kinagase towards the river. Mako, Ryuko, and Shinko all followed with curious glances as to what the Nudist Beach man was really telling them.

After a few brief minutes of walking there came to a small marble embankment that overlooked what probably had been a really pretty river before the Honnoji attack. Now though it was thick and gray running with the dirty sands and gravel that had been blow into it by the ferocity of the battles. At the bottom a statue was position face down with nothing but the legs, a slate gray, sticking up through the surface. It was here where Mikisugi readied to dive in.

"This is the entrance to your base?" Ryuko asked staring at the murky depths seeing nothing that was even remotely close to a base anywhere near there. She saw nothing more than trash and rubble running through the thick river water.

"It was probably cleaner before everything went down," Shinko commented staring down at the water himself. It was something that seemed weird to him, water running a blue-gray color when it probably had been rather clean. Satsuki knew how to screw up everything in the whole grand scheme she was planning and this was just another example.

"Indeed! Now I must ask the three of you are you ready to take the plunge? If you do be prepared for battle," Mikisugi asked as his gun-totting ally stretched atop the marble. It was clear at least that the mowhawked fighter was ready to go into the water and whatever waited beyond it.

Ryuko climbed up on the wall not long after her frame still showing sings of the intense struggle she had been put through. In the end though the answers were what she wanted and this was the only way to get them. Senketsu remained silent as the river below sprayed up faint mist that stung with the sand that had been mixed with it by the raging currents below.

"I'm not," Mako said with all of her heart and soul. Ryuko gained a smile on her face, it was good to see that Mako was not ready to do anything like this. The brunette stared at her friend one that overlook with saddening eyes they did still hold the seriousness though.

"Good than Mako go home. We'll be there pretty soon," Ryuko said giving a thumbs up to her best friend. Mako kept silent as Shinko looked back at her from his current position on the diving point. It was a relief to hear because frankly she had no sort of defense against the incoming nonsense of battles, she would have only gotten hurt.

"I'm not ready to go fully nude yet!" she repeated finishing her sentence out with that typical Mako strength. Shinko nearly fell into the river with shock as Mako quickly took struts towards the wall.

"That is what you were worried about?" Ryuko gasped in shock. The girl she had been friends with was practically insane but this was something beyond insane, diving into the stream of incessant fighting and possibly injury would make even iron fall away. Not Mako Mankanshoku though she was stronger than all of that and then some.

"But I am ready to be Ryuko's friend. I'm ready to be Ryuko's friend forever!" she stood up there with hands positioned like a professional swimmer tongue stuck out firmly, she was ready to dive into the water below.

"Then let's go!" the leading two dove in with that scream from the blue haired agent. Kinagase, and Mikisugi first of course with an expert splash and disappearance under the water in an impressive fashion that mimicked that of true swimmer.

"Got yourself a keeper there," Shinko laughed as Mako dove in head first. Her pack filled with souvenirs of her trip to Osaka disappearing under the water.

"Shut up and dive!" Ryuko hissed defensively before dropping into the water holding her nose shut. Shinko looked down at the water below before taking a glare around searching the smoldering city for a brief moment.

He grabbed his nose with his left hand and tightened his right on his side. With a run he jumped into the air and dropped from it quickly into the debris filled water that scraped his body slightly upon contact. Water splashed up several feet as he descended down to the murky depths.

* * *

 _ **Kiryuin Manor...**_

"Please take off Junketsu. We will hold onto it for you," Rei's voice echoed around in her head as her now bare feet struck the cold marble tiles along the hall to her destination. The room she was heading to was massive, one that held a faint feeling of dread ass she approached.

"The CEO left a message for you," once again Rei's voice rang around inside of her head. Each step of her bare feet chilled even more upon the tiles a she got closer to the room she had been directed to. The path was longer today than it had been or was that just from all of the injuries that nagged her frame.

"She wishes for you wait in the Grand Bathhouse for her," the door handle turned and Satsuki entered, the faint layers of steam coming through the massive room with fine sculptures and the strange orange-ish colored water. With pain she removed her robe its white fabric falling to the flooring with a gentle sweeping sound.

Slowly she shuffled to the water it had a faint heat radiating from it but none to serious. Her nude frame slipped into the water like a spot of milk sliding into a light mixture of tea. Her head the one that normally was held high with confidence slumped down to the top of her breast a shiver of pain running over the frayed nerves. Satsuki's teeth locked as more of the same pain struck as the warm water washed up.

Behind a large sculpture of some long gone philosopher a rainbow flourished up. Satsuki already struggling for her breath sighed out, it was an overwhelming presence that not even she could hope to resist in such an injured state.

"You really are pulling off that Kamui well," the voice as rich as velvet but strong as steel rang out through the large bathhouse. The woman said voice belonged to emerged from behind the statue with the utmost grace. Each step bobbed with a swagger as Ragyo Kiryuin strolled towards her daughter within the bath.

"It is clear though that you are really straining your body to do so," Ragyo stated with a smile as she stepped over the tiles. Gently she walked in a sway almost as if she was attempting to sooth her daughter's injuries with just appearance.

"Mother," Satsuki shivered obviously afflicted by the nagging wounds that had happened in the fighting. Ragyo kept a calm gaze with her daughter as she took her first steps into the pool of water.

"This bath is special. It is filed with several herbal extracts that will help raise your affinity with Life Fibers," she slipped so graefully in the water the blinding rainbow of color dying within the waves. Several scars all lined and shaped like those of the Honnoji Goku Uniforms were prevalent on her back." Soak yourself well Satsuki," she continued as she walked over to her daughter.

"Right," Satsuki bowed eyes averted from those of her mother. Satsuki was definitely wounded and this presence did not ease her mind or body at all.

Ragyo then wrapped her chin within the gentle cup of her hand and smiled, a more curved and wicked smile." Oh-what soft skin you have," the white haired woman commented feeling the entire way around her daughter's chin.

"Entrust your heart heart to me," the woman leaned in further. Satsuki's breathes waivered as the hand slowly reached towards the nape of her neck." And I will purify you," Satsuki felt her eyes grow larger as a long slender finger tapped the center of neck.

Helpless she slipped under the water fully all tension leaving her entirely. The towel that had been wrapped around the long blue-black hair on her head fell away as she floated there helpless. The glaring red eyes of her mother turned towards her almost sick in a way.

"Humans are such fragile beings," her lean fingers moved along her daughter's frame. Satsuki was so weak too much to even stay steely against the contact with her body. Her body felt waves of pleasure as the struggle continued to roll on, it was bliss or was it pain?

She shuddered as Ragyo's hands worked their way back up to the area behind her head." When we're naked like this, we grow anxious. Our nerves get the better of us and we hurry to cover our bodies with the wonders known as 'clothes'," she continued to rub the back of her daughter's neck the near helpless state remaining in effect.

"It is instinct after all," Ragyo worked her hands back down to her daughter's midriff all the while Satsuki lay there helpless to do anything. The teenager shivered with pleasure, it was uncontrolable." And species that defy their instincts will eventually..." Satsuki felt her legs slowly spreading apart as her mother continued to advance.

Something stirred between the young lady's thighs the sudden pleasure too much to withstand." Fall into ruin!" the pleasure and feeling of content that followed was completely overwhelming.

Her frame shivered and everything faded away into the feeling of euphoria. It was as if her energy all was released in a single rush of pleasure.

When she snapped back into her right mind Ragyo was staring down at her from the same kneeling position she remembered." There it is done. You are finished get out. There is somewhere we need to be," she smiled gently as Satsuki sat up.

"Does this mean..." she shook. Everything stopped hurting and her confusion was all gone.

"Yes," with that they exited from the pool of water.

* * *

 _ **Nudist Beach HQ...**_

"I need to ask the two of you something," Mister Mikisugi said drawing something on that board at the front of the small room they were sitting in. Shinko watched forward alongw ith Ryuko while Kinagase rested to their left and Mako stared forward emptily at the front." How many organisms on the Earth do you know that wear clothing?" he continued to write on the board.

"Only one," Ryuko aid thinking through what she had learned through the years of high school hopping across the country. She was right and Shinko adding on

"Humans," proved it beyond a reasonable doubt. Aikuro smiled finishing what he was drawing on the board at the front of the room. It was a somewhat accurate drawing of the Planet Earth.

"Correct," he smiled tapping the image with a pointer. His words were confident and well-educated he looked at them like he had at the Honnoji Academy." Out of millions of organisms on the Earth onlly one, wears clothing," he went on as the school teacher he had been. Why do you think that only homo sapiens wear clothing?" Mikisugi continued the lesson.

"Or rather the organism that would become homo sapiens wore clothing?" he took a glare over his captive audience. Ryuko and Shinko just seemed ready to get themselves answers rather interact with the musing Nudist.

"Because of Life Fibers! What had been the ancestor of humanity with the aid of Life Fibers grew into their currently evolved form!" he took another swift gaze the quiet of the room almost interesting in itself. He smiled turning back to his display board, there on the board was the ever known 'evolution of man' image. A monkey transforming into a chimpanzee and so forth until there was an upright man at the end.

"Wait you're saying we evolved because homo sapiens put on clothes?" Shinko arched a brow, the visual adding into his already peaking interest. It did not seem right man was supposed to make the clothes, clothes could not have cultivated man.

"Clothes made people? What the hell are you even talking about?" Ryuko added on. It appeared she also got the hint from the time tested image and what the teacher was going on about.

Aikuro smirked slightly as from seemingly no where there was a cascade of the prime purple lighting. His frame outlined completely in the same hue that was radiating from his private areas straightened, this was going to be good.

"You see! Life Fibers are extraterrestrial life-forms! Their appearance here in antiquity lead to the jump start of the human species!" he proposed all the while pointing out at all of them. Mako was dazzled by the lights while the two Kamui wearer were confused at the man's actions at all.

In a descending light from the heavens Mako stepped forward arms over her head crossed at the hands. A chorus of angelic 'Hallelujah' rang out in the background as she got ready to speak." So Senketsu is an alien?" she spouted out with genuine curiosity.

A nod from the teacher answered her suspicion." But he's a sailor uniform? And an alien too?" Mako began to jump around the room wildly in her typical babbling fashion. It got hard to discern words from sounds but one could end up seeing Mako acting like an alien for sure.

"Aliens? Seems a bit far-fetched to me," Shinko butted in barely able to control his outburst of obscenities. This was getting weirder by the moment then out of no where Ryuko to bring her own realistic approach.

"What the hell is that garbage? Aliens really?" Ryuko hissed. Her hands were clenching and her body was shaking with a degree of anger that was going to explode out any second now.

"Tsk, tsk, Ryuko it is rude to cut off someone while they are teaching," Mikisugi smiled. Ryuko looked at him utterly confused at the fact everything had seemingly stopped being prevalent at all.

"Rude? What are you-" her large blue eyes looked around. Mako, who only several seconds ago was bouncing around like crazy, was sitting cross-legged and bright eyes awaiting the answers that had been promised.

"In due time Ryuko your questions will be answered," he laughed turning back towards the board.

Defeated Ryuko shook her head and sat down.' What was that?' Senketsu asked confused at how fast things calmed down so fast.

"I don't know," she said in shock. The rebel was speechless as to really anything that related to the matter at hand, it may have just been better to sit there and listen rather than burst out like that.

"Life Fibers came to Earth with one purpose in mind. That purpose simply put: to feed and reproduce," he clasped both hands behind the white coat over his shoulders, it did not help make him look anymore professional. A few steps across the stage and the click of the pointer and the image on the screen changed, it was a stock photograph.

The image was that of a lab mouse, small beady eyes white fur, rolled over onto its back. Then it faded to the next scene where the mouse was cut open and a red thread was placed within the wound. The images closed out with the mouse being stitched back up, Shinko winced at the sight it cut too deep into the still recent death of his father.

"They, Life Fibers, are parasites that take their sole sustenance from the electrical and chemical energy produced by the host's nervous system," Mikisugi said as once against the image changed. This was the video of the implanted mouse running around in a circle for a few brief seconds before freezing in place and falling over to one side. It was seizing in agony and over-exhaustion.

"Unfortunately for this mouse, being implanted or infested with Life Fiber internally is nearly impossible to live on with," Mikisugi gave a solemn glance over to Shinko. The young man was staring at the floor choking back what he could and letting slip only very minuscule tears.

"So instead, Life Fibers started to cover," Aikuro remarked pointing to the screen again. The footage changed to that of another mouse, same white fur and beady eyes, running around within its pen. Life Fibers weaved together slightly placed over its back like some sort of shell or casing." The skin is a very poor place for the Life Fiber's to connect as all of the large nerve pulses are on the inside however it sustains them. As such the Life Fibers have a continuing food source through this contact," he pointed out the shell as if they could not have seen it.

' _Am I eating Ryuko?_ ' the Kamui questioned putting the pointed in Mikisugi's wordings together.

"Basically.." Tsumugu started only to have a black gloved hand reached out and gripped over his mouth. It belonged to Shinko as the teary eyed teenager stared up with eyes brimmed in tears.

"Sentokitsu is not eating me. He is my friend damn it! Shut your mouth!" Shinko's frame tensed. It was like he knew that he was currently being used as an energy source to keep the Kamui active but it was more than that between them.

"Kurosaki back down," muffled Kinagase's words came through. The edge of a pin was then reached into the teenaged boy's forehead, he froze completely the acupuncture technique stiffening every movement.

"Please settle down both of you," Mikisugi pinched the bridge of his nose. He pulled the pin out and his Kamui wearing former student flopped face first to the flooring completely out of it.

"As I was saying. The Life Fibers use their host for energy and that Ryuko is where the Kamui Senketsu comes into all of this," he smiled back upon the stage almost magically. The daughter of Doctor Matoi glared up at him with a degree of confusion as he pointed it out on the screen, it was a video of her racing through the Club Captains.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryuko asked about to not get an answer she wanted. Mikisugi smiled showing the footage of a few Nexus Threads being drawn into the Kamui's blue-black frame.

"You see Ryuko your father, Doctor Isshin Matoi, made the Kamui Senketsu as a weapon against the Life Fibers!" Mikisugi pointed out with a broad grin present on his face. Ryuko froze stiffly hearing those words, the Kamui's value was nothing more than a weapon.

"You're saying that Senketsu was designed only for fighting?" Ryuko snarled hands clenching tightly at her side. A feeling of something rose up to her face in the form of an angry scowl. Aikuro looked at this interested in what was going to unfold, considering Ryuko was getting all shaken up and angry made it worst.

'Ryuko calm down,' Senketsu tried to comfort his wearer. It did not work in fact Ryuko got even angrier with the blue haired operative of Nudist Beach.

"Stay out of this!" she snapped down at the Kamui. Mister Mikisugi gave a small grin watching as she kept an angry scowl on her face trying to ready an response that would be capable of blowing the roof of the building if it had been physical.

"You're saying he has no choice? No choice but to fight! That's bullshit he can do whatever he wants to do!" Ryuko grabbed the Kamui's upper portion ready to remove it like a shirt. Tsumugu stared now concerned with what she was going to do with the new anger that was righteous.

"Ryuko what are you doing?" Mako and Senketsu asked confused as to the sudden anger from Ryuko's body The Kamui was pulled up over her head and thrown to the chair leaving the seventeen year old in her white and blue striped bra and panties.

"Matoi?" Kinagase drew one of his guns and pointed it at Ryuko's forehead. The edge of a needle round gleaming within the chamber. Ryuko stared defiantly as the Kamui look on in silence from the chair.

"Senketsu doesn't have to fight. This is Nudist Beach right? Why can't I just fight in my underwear?" she hissed glaring at Tsumugu, ignoring Mister Mikisugi's presence entirely.

"Because a Kamui that isn't fighting is not worth keeping!" the chamber was pointed now at the Kamui. Ryuko stepped in the way again with her swagger blocking out the gun's path.

"You better have kept that aimed at my forehead if you think I'd let you for one minute shoot Senketsu while I was still alive!" Ryuko sneered. The gun was re-aimed at her forehead like it was intended to be that way.

"I'm okay with that," and so set forth a standstill between the Nude Operative and Ryuko.

* * *

 _ **Kiryuin Manor...**_

"So that was how it went. I intend to see more of this other Kamui wearer soon," Ragyo said having heard the entire story of the Raid Trip after something else occurred after the bath.

"Yes mother," Satsuki bowed with respect as Ragyo turned towards the door. The CEO exited the home a moment later heading towards the limousine that had been laid out waiting for her.

"Very good. Satsuki I wish to be welcomed in a way like the one we had discussed," the woman commented in her typical tone before descending into the white limo and heading off.

* * *

 _What is this? How could it be even possible for Life Fibers to be aliens? What exactly did Ragyo and Satsuki talk about after their exchange in the bathhouse? Is it really impactful? Obvious questions are obvious hopefully you read on to find out..._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Entering the Asylum_**

* * *

"You better have kept that aimed at my forehead if you think I'd let you for one minute shoot Senketsu while I was still alive!" Ryuko sneered. The gun was re-aimed at her forehead like it was intended to be that way.

"I'm okay with that," Kinagase's words were used in a vicious hiss that eased out. The gun's edge was aimed firmly as Ryuko's forehead her arms still flared out to completely cover the shape of her Kamui.

Senketsu watched in absolute shock. Ryuko was there protecting him without a hint of hesitation, or really anything beside the righteous anger. It almost was capable of bringing a tear to one's eye.

"I kinda guessed we'd end up settlin' things," Ryuko said keeping her frame completely in front of the Kamui. Shew knew that his protection from earlier was nothing more than an order so there was still uncontested agression between them.

Kinagase smiled smuggly like he was really her superior." Do you, a half-naked high schooler, honestly think that I would lose to you? You don't even have your Kamui on not that it would be too much of a help," he continued to talk smuggly. To up the ante he brough the second sewing gun up its edges gleaming in the lights like the first.

"You act like those kind of threats faze me. News flash they don't," Ryuko said keeping her straight face and razor edged resolve. The guns though were still there aimed at her without hesitation." I'll go full-on naked to fight you if I have to," her voice was stone solid a lot like Satsuki's when the dictator would anger.

Then came the unthinkable. A rounded face sprung forth between the guns and Ryuko's own face, a barrier made of one hundred percent pure Mako Makanshoku." No! Stop! You can't!" she said in the bubbly voice that showed she cared but for all the wrong reasons.

"Ryuko! You can't be naked in front of him!" Mako began her entire eratic routine while Ryuko and Kinagase continued their staredown. Through the spotlight she kept acting out a weird set of movements." When a maiden reveals herself in front of someone it is because they love that person! Do you love Mister Mowhawk?" Mako pushed her bol cut brunette hair into the air.

Ryuko glared at her with a weird face. Their exchange of violence was definitely being stalled by the strange moment that was being acted out between them." See! That is why Senketsu is your partner you love wearing him!" more actions including one that actually removed the Kamui from the chair behind the teenager.

Upon the end of the action Senketsu straightened up against the back of the chair he had been returned to. Behind him a dazed and confused Shinko pulled himself up to a vertical base.

"Uh, Ryuko I dunno too much of what's happened these past few minutes but you probably need to get clothes on. You'll catch a cold without it," he smiled scratching the back of his head with his right hand. Little did he know that Senketsu was litterally on the same wavelength.

'I thank you for the anger on my behest. But if you would please put me on,' the Kamui said firmly. Though only Ryuko could hear it everyone took notice of the sudden slack in her rigid frame, though it was still not enough to maneuver around.

"Really?" Ryuko looked back at the powerful garment curious as to why he took so long to speak up. Senketsu remained firm on the chair though staring intently at his wearer." No, you don't have to fight if you do want to," she responded quickly in the most effective way possible. She knew that the Kamui was doing this for her own sake rather than his own.

'I am okay with all the fighting Ryuko,' the Kamui responded genuinely. It was clear that Senketsu was doing the opposite of what she initially thought the Kamui was definitely a friend.

'If you don't put me on you'll catch a cold,' sharing the same sentiment with Shinko the Kamui explained. Ryuko's eyes got to the size of platters as she looked down in shock at the Life Fiber entity.

"That is what you are worried about? I swear Senketsu!"" she growled as Kinagase's iron-like grip on the weapon slacked slightly. She kept screaming with the Kamui in an exchange of words that only she could hear.

'It appears that Senketsu is willing to fight after all,' Sentokitsu spoke to his slightly dazed wearer. The Kamui was very interested in what was going on especially since it involved their two most powerful allies.

"Yeah, that's always good. We would be in a lot of trouble if we had to wing it alone," Shinko laughed parting a loose lock of black hair over to the right side. His body was still beaten up from the fight with Sanageyama but this definitely made him feel good. Even if the moment had not it was clear that they were the only two warrior with Nudist Beach that would be able to fight Satsuki.

"Humph, talking with clothing like they were friends," Kinagase sighed putting both gun down at his sides. With a shake of the head he sighed again watching Ryuko put on Senketsu." I don't feel like shooting them anymore," the twin holsters were opened and filled with there guns. He nodded and exited a few seconds later.

A few minutes passed and Mister Mikisugi hopped down from the stage with a smile on his face." You can have the rest of the night to do what you want but from what I heard Satsuki is announcing something big soon," he patted Ryuko over the shoulder while looking at Shinko.

"Gotcha," Shinko pointed before exiting out of the room allowing Ryuko and Mako their own personal time.

* * *

 _ **In the ravaged Osaka above...**_

Shinko stood on a large piece of concrete that had been a sturdy office building. His hands were gripped at his sides as he took in the smell of the ashen ground around him.

His blue eyes opened slowly reflecting the orangish glow of several smoldering pieces of concrete and other debris around him.' This is the power of Life Fibers,' his Kamui started. The landscape had been reduced to a field of rubble and shattered dreams.' And our own,' Sentokitsu said soberly both green eyes darting over the land.

' _And that is the scary part. If I were to lose control of our power things would disappear,_ ' he said to himself knowing that his own discipline was what kept them in check." Yeah, you and I though know how to use this power for the right cause. That's why dad made you only for me," Shinko reminded placing a hand over the stud that ignited the transformation.

'What are we doing up here Shinko?' the Kamui asked still taking in the carnage their earlier battles had caused. His wearer's muscles tensed, making certain points in the fabric do it as well.

"We are training there is not much left to break so letting loose may be a good thing," Shinko responded pushing the small silver stud in. The needle's edge that was pointed on the end boring through the skin atop his right hand and into the vein there.

The crimson fluid shot up the small needle and into the glove. A glow filled every Life Fiber as the bio-energy for the transformation shot through out the frame. The grid-like formation and weaves of the fabric all lit up with the flowing blood. The Kamui began to glow as his wearer stood there firmly pressing the button in to maximize the gain.

Cloaked in a faint veil of light Shinko was nude only briefly as a giant beast made of crimson flames with glowing green eyes reared up behind him. It snapped down over his body like a whip a spiral cord binding it tight. The eyes bulged for a few seconds before exploding out in a wake of flames.

"Life Fiber: Fusion! Kamui Sentokitsu!" their fused voice rose to the sky as the stars of the transformation died down. Shinko stood now on the craterized ledge feet planted firmly apart.

Long black gloves raced up to the middle of his biceps, the long exposure on the rest of the ensemble. His torso was covered by a red frame with twin eyes of green staring out from roughly over the center of his chest. The red continued down his legs to the center of his calves where twin black boots reached out their buckled over the outside. Twin swords draped in a cross over the teenager's back.

'Don't push yourself you haven't eaten anything since our last transformation you'll be low on healthy blood,' the Kamui warned. Shinko smiled before gripping both hands to assure that they were still there.

"We're only taking a few quick laps around. It is not like I'm going to fight Sanageyama again," the crumbled piece of debris crumbled even more when he jumped for it both feet landing before it on the ground. He gripped the hilt of the Murasama's sleek katana form before readying to charge.

'That is still missing the point,' the Kamui reminded as Shinko took off in the full blown sprint. The black haired teenager was running up a storm possibly faster than he had before now that there was nothing in the way.

"I don't think I am," Shinko remarked back sliding past a steel beam that was about knee high and jumping over another one a few feet away. It was like being a kid on the playground again except that this was a dangerous city-scape that had been torn apart in a single day battle." You think I'm being reckless but this is how I'll stay straight-minded. We've been through a lot of trouble recently so letting loose is the best way to stay sane!" he commented kicking a large piece of debris out of the way.

'Shinko if this is you winding down fine. But I would find it better training to think over Sanageyama's fight than run through the wreckage,' Sentokitsu stated his firm opinion. The wearer smiled swinging the sword through a pile that was in their path and blowing said pile into the air.

Shinko stressed before placing a foot against a crumbled piece of the nearest structure to stop himself. It budged a few inches as his momentum slowed. With a sigh his blue eyes looked to the sky, it still smelled of the ash and destruction from hours prior.

"His movements are pretty simple. They are just typical kendo moves," Shinko said holding the katana out before him with legs slightly spread apart. His practice as a kendo fighter in the time between following Ryuko had shown him how most of it was meant to go.

"The first move he does is an overhead strike. He say 'MEN' before bringing it down," the green edged sword was slung down a slice appearing in the rubble in front of him from the movement.

"The second part of his combination is 'DOU' which is either a sideways strike from the left or right," a flowing movement across the air tore a stream through the sky. It banged through Osaka's air before crashing against a large piece of concrete several meters away.

"The third and final is his uppercut or downward depending on how long the series has gone on. The 'KOTE' is arguably the most important part of him that was why he reacted the way he did when I blocked it," Shinko remarked moving the blade upwards and then down tearing through the rubble before him and shattering it.

'You had known all along what he was doing and you did not counter?' the Kamui was impressed and somewhat shocked at the nonchalance his usually serious wearer had shown in the fight. He felt Shinko's heart rate increase as if he had been caught in a lie.

"It would not have matter he is too fast to be countered easily. I only learned how to fight him because I fought someone like that in the last school before Honnoji. Funny all I can remember though is that the school was in North Kanto," Shinko mused placing the sword back into its sheath the silence of the broken city the only thing to accompany him. He looked down at his Kamui for a moment knowing that there were bound to be more questions.

Sentokitsu remained quiet for a moment. His analysis of the techniques took so long but Shinko deciphered everything based on past experience it was clear that his wearer was more strategic than he gave credit for.

"The Sky Tower was supposed to be pretty this time of night," Shinko looked over at the massive hunk of iron laying there on its side through the center of the port city.' _Then we ruined it. Our power goes beyond what should be humanly possible and yet here we are able to lay ruin to a city,_ ' he glared out at what must have been a beautiful place at night to find rubble piles and debris fields.

'Getting down on yourself won't fix it. Shinko you wanted to train not mope,' Sentokitsu reminded his wearer as to why they were out there. Shinko straightened up and climbed atop the shattered pile which he had used as a momentum stop.' Focus and we could stop anything bad from happening,' the Life Fiber entity reminded.

"And beat Satsuki!" the teenager took a breath in before smiling. His hands were clenched firmly at either side and his teeth were grit, the pain it had caused him earlier was still fresh in his mind but he had to step on it.

"Let's give Bushido one more go. Satsuki will probably send everything at us if we head back to Honno Town," Shinko said the faint glow caused by his Kamui growing. It was time to test their limits again this time, his limits not the Kamui's.' _I was the reason we dropped out of it so quickly. I couldn't handle the stress. This is my task to overcome not Sento's,_ ' he spoke to himself before looking at the sky.

'Are you sure? Your body is already drained anymore and you may just pass out,' his Kamui seemed uneasy about it. Shinko gave a smile down to it before glaring at the many stars over them in the sky.

"Sentokitsu. Trust me," he spoke seriously keeping the smile on his face.

'Very well,' the Kamui nodded.

From a distance all one could see was a large build-up of energy in the form of small light stars.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning...**_

Shinko rolled off of the beach chair he had slept in. His body burned in several places but he had to tolerate it, the troubles of pushing oneself too far in a recreational setting for sure. He pushed off of the sand and straightened up with a slick stream of saliva rolling from his face to the tawny surface below. The black haired teenager cleared his throat a few times before stretching his neck.

' _One hell of a night that was_ ,' he mumbled to himself before taking a few steps across the sandy floor. His Kamui remained silent as they walked towards the actual base portion.

"Hey Sento? How long did we stay in the Bushido form last night?" Shinko questioned noticing how wobbly his legs were and how hard it was to see straight. Every muscles was stressed but also somewhat stronger from it, certain areas had no pain at all aside from when he moved them.

'One hour, I am impressed that you made it back here,' the Kamui remarked. It was clear the stress and fatigue had interfered with his wearer's memories of the events that transpired.

"Really one whole hour. I know that we aren't as in sync as Ryuko and Senketsu but that was a long time to be transformed wasn't it?" he asked dumbly. With a swift push they entered the room where they had been briefed yesterday on the history of Life Fibers.

'Very much so. Your body though is holding up surprisingly well,' Sentokitsu analyzed his wearer for any major damage instead he found only a few minor muscle strains. It was a burning sensation at the worst along the abdomen because of the stress but that was it.

"We Fuse remember. Two minds, one being, so you had to be healing me while I took on all of the stress. Thanks buddy," he patted the Kamui before seeing everyone crammed around a small receiver screen.

' _The only thing is that you took all of the stress. I did not heal you whatsoever,_ ' the Kamui remarked to himself unwilling to bust his friend's mood. Shinko strolled over and knelt around the monitor as well, it was a feed from the previous night.

"What is all of this?" Shinko mumbled as they all stared at the small green-tinted monitor. Trucks were buzzing in and out of Honno Town at crazy speeds all of them bearing the REVOCs logo on a large patch on the side.

"A massive shipment of Life Fibers was brought into Honnoji Academy last night. That something Satsuki is planning is really big," Mikisugi answered changing the antennae atop the screen to a different length. It was clear that he had rigged the cameras himself and as such he had to use the television to pick up on the feed.

"Why? Why for?" he asked again wedging his head in under Kinagase's right arm to get a clear view of the footage. It was tinted green but he could see Satsuki overlooking the thousands of Honnoji Academy students.

"An announcement. A big one," Kinagase answered swiftly and concise. Satsuki was talking but the microphone had been too far away to pick up on what she was saying. All they saw was the school transform into a large scale stadium enough to fit the entirety of Honno Town and then some.

"Ragyo Kiryuin is going to be at Honnoji Academy. This is obviously the beginning of her plan to make the world nothing more than a big ball of Life Fibers," the feed switched to some footage of Ragyo Kiryuin at a REVOCs event.

"Even more pompous than her daughter. Like daughter skank like mother skank," Ryuko spat angrily. She wanted to finish this all too fast, it was time to put the nail in the coffin before it could even be opened.

"She's also the one directly responsible for killing my mother. He wrote about her a lot in his journals," the young man sighed looking away from the monitor for a moment hands clenched. His body was shaking with rage but he kept it mostly in check knowing that their time would come to do battle with the monster and win." But aside from that I really don't like her. Its like Satsuki turned to an eleven," he hissed at the head of Honnoji's expense.

"Understandable. But still the ceremony is due to start at eight thirty tomorrow morning. We'll need to be there," Aikuro commented backed away from the monitor as other footage started to roll namely other pieces of Honnoji Academy and the city in whole.

"Fine by me," Shinko remarked looking down at his Kamui. Sentokitsu's green eyes looked at his wearer with a serious expression, this was the time that they had been waiting for.

* * *

 _A short chapter this week but the next one I promise will be worth it mostly because it will involve some of my favorite moments from the entire series._

 _Until then though thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan_


	27. Chapter 27

_**What is The World?**_

* * *

The stage of Honnoji Academy had been set up to the specifics of the Student Council President. Lights swathed the stage even here in the early morning as the sky was still a deep oceanic blue color. Overlooking it all was Satsuki Kiryuin from atop the platform where she was bound to announce the arrival of her mother.

It was bound to occur this day. One she could have hardly waited for had she not been raised as a high-society young woman, who did indulge in things that did not have any substantial value.

' _This is the day I have been waiting for since the day father first old me about Junketsu. My wedding dress that was meant for purity_ ,' her usually hard features curled into a light smile as she turned away. The wind washed through her long blue-black hair as she did so, there were still last minute preparations after all.

* * *

 ** _REVOCs Hq_**...

Ragyo Kiryuin sat with her back turned to a long green-tinted screen which had an image of the world flashing on it. Small fires were over certain spots in the Middle East and southeast Africa places where rebel militants desired the powers granted by Life Fiber laced clothing.

"Erh, Lady Ragyo. It would appear that the Hyper Inner facility has been attacked in Mozambique," Rei entered head held low and glasses covered eyes averting the pale woman sitting before her. Ragyo was one that demanded respect where it was due and here was no different, her aide knew that though long before entering.

"Military extremist?" the CEO asked while playing with rainbow-colored spools that were glowing on her desk. Her long fingers tapping the spools gently over the hardwood which appeared drab in comparison Ragyo herself.

"Yes, ma'am. It would appear that even the antietablishment organizations and militias are awash with the rumors that wearing REVOCs special innerwear their capabilities will be increased," Rei continued keeping her eyes averted from Ragyo. The voice though respectful was also weak and somewhat subservient like a lapdog's bark.

Ragyo smiled, her lips redder than rubies moving across the skin that was almost a milky white hue. With almost a cruel happiness she started to clear her throat to speak." How dull. It is all going according to plan," she turned her attention to the screen noticing the large splotches of conflicted areas where REVOCs facilities were located.

"There are some that one can not convince to buy their products," the woman's voice continued as did the clicking sound of the spoils against the desk. She smiled wider now, red eyes closing as she stretched slightly." People like that are simply tricked to take our products for matter how it came into their possession the end result is that same," the image returned to that a normal Earth without the break ins to facilities present.

"All of them being worn by REVOCs clothing will remain unchanged," Ragyo continued. This elaborate planning for domination was something she took possibly more pride in than she should have.

"What a beautiful world," Rei spoke up caught in the woman's charisma. Ragyo as indeed dangerous with just her voice and this plan seemed just crazy enough to be viable.

"Not yet we are only getting started," Ragyo smiled believing everything to be within grasp. Everything was perfect and there was nothing that could have gotten in the way.

"Of course," Rei bowed to her superior. The hint of submissive behavior made Ragyo smile broader as she stared out at the deep blue sky of early morning.

"Later on today we shall take a step to the next stage! One step closer to the goal of releasing COVERs upon the world," Ragyo said cherishing every moment of it. Her fingers still spun the spoils against the surface of the large desk while her eyes glared out over the world." And Satsuki's assistance is to thank," the white haired woman continued to smile.

"Honnoji Academy's worth as a place to hook teenagers to the power of the Life Fibers was a wonderful idea," she continued to monologue looking towards the site of the Culture and Sports Grand Festival.

"Lady Satsuki is splendid indeed," Rei continued to bow. Ragyo grinned until another figure slid in the room almost with a cat-like grace." Conquering the teenage demographic which have the highest Life Fiber resistance is a testament to that," the figure went unnoticed for a little bit longer.

"Yeah but she does everything so dull being all neat and tidy," unable to help herself Nui spoke up. She was quite possibly the most unpredictable thing in the entire situation and clearly had her own opinions on what the best part of the event would be.

She wore all pink and had a frilly dress as the main drawing feature, aside from the long curly locks of golden yellow-blonde. Her pink armlets rested under his chin as she kicked the massive pump shoes behind herself in the air. A large smile crossed her face as she kept her eyes located firmly in the drawing force known as Ragyo Kiryuin.

"Grand Couturier," Rei bowed again. Nui's presence also demanded respect but not for grace, this was heeding for insanity. The dark skinned woman took a step back as Nui readied to speak with Ragyo.

"You are interested in the Kamui Isshin's daughter wears though aren't you?" Ragyo looked down at the teenager casually paddling along the sleek frame of the desk without a worry. A happy-go-lucky grins crossed her face, like a child entering a candy store.

"Oui, she picked up the pieces of her shredded Kamui and stitched them back together," Nui paddled her feet through the keeping her head padded in both hands." No one should ever be so rude," the Grand Couturier snicked upset at the nerve her rival had displayed.

"Fair is foul, and foul is fair," Ragyo remarked almost with a chuckle. Her glowing eyes turned to the blonde almost like she was another daughter." How very like you, Nui," she continued the chuckle. It was clear that all of this was trivial.

"Yep, you know me best Ragyo-sama," her voice flowed through the faint smirk on her face.

Ragyo pushed up from the chair showing off the full beauty of what appeared to be a white feather dress. Her strut was outlined with the rainbow of light that accompanied her presence eternally.

"That is mere empty rhetoric," the head of REVOCs commented walking beyond Rei's vertical frame. She stopped before the twin doors their golden handles out done by her presence." There is only one truth," the doors were still closed as Rei quickly came over to open them.

"Only those things that earn Ragyo Kiryuin's approval are to be called beautiful," the door opened the cool blue of the early morning pushing into the room slowly.

"The Culture and Sports Grand Festival is later today. I expect you to dress up for the occasion," Ragyo started out the door the practical rainbow lighting the coolness before her body.

"Something holds up to even my standards," she exited in full. Even then it took the door closing to snap the mystique of her aura out of the air, she clearly was something otherworldly.

"Sheesh, like daughter like mother," Nui sighed still kicking her feet playfully whilst laying across the desk. The Grand Couturier was always playful and here was just another example of that goofy demeanor.

* * *

 _ **Osaka...**_

Shinko was overlooking the carnage one last time before they gassed up and prepared to leave for Honno Town in an attempt to save the world from the grand scheme of the Kiryuin Conglomerate. His hands were resting firmly in the pockets of Sentokitsu's deactivated form, the look in his eyes distant and gazing.

Trouble was plain on his face. The fatigue of being involved in this entire struggle for what had been revenge was something that had been removed from his shoulders but the burden of staring down an extraterrestrial foe led by a human acolyte seemed so foreign. His furrowed brow and frowning lips morphed as memories of his father became clearer and clearer in his mind.

' _You told me all of this so suddenly on your death bed or at least you tried to. I see now what you really meant when you said that I had to stop Ragyo, she not only killed mom but was planning to turn the world into a yarn ball,_ ' his pocketed hands clenched and his Kamui braced with the motion. A ripple wave of power flowed through the fabric just from the contraction alone.

'Shinko, your blood pressure is rising. I know this is tense but if we transform like this I am not sure you'll be in control,' the Kamui reminded knowing the vitals of his wearer. Shinko's grip though stayed tight the pressure building within every capillary in his body.

"I can't slack Sento. We're against possibly the most dangerous threat ever and I have to be at the front line," Shinko showed a certain degree of anger in his expression." Being too slack could mean we all die," images began to race through the teenager's mind, his father's tombstone being at the center. His blood pressure rose even more the memories piercing into him.

"I won't let anyone else die," he growled keeping his teeth ground together. This anger led to a ripple to flow through the Life Fiber cloth,a trail of stars raced through the Kamui's fabric dying just after they began.

'You aren't alone in this Shinko. Holding all this over yourself is not going to help,' the gruff fatherly voice of the Kamui continued as Shinko's frame stayed at its currently tense level.

He smiled jumping down from the piece of debris to the broken, spider-web cracked pavement below." You're right but I'm not going to be reactive and let Ryuko handle this on her own either. My job, no our job, is to protect her at all cost. If that means killing Ragyo before Ryuko gets a chance so be it," the teenager said aloud staring at the barren wasteland.

'I would not want it any other way,' the Kamui said. Fear was not something he was supposed to experience but the ever present thought of Ragyo Kiryuin were more than enough to send a shiver through his very threads.

"Good. Let's head back it is quite the ride back to Honno Town," Shinko started to walk away. His body was filled with nervous tension and fear for what was to come next. In all the stress though he relished the embrace of action and conflict, in a way that was somewhat barbaric.' _I have my shot to kill you Ragyo and I'll take it. Dad wrote a lot about you and what you did so there really is no redeeming qualities to feel bad about,_ ' he walked slowly.

* * *

 _ **Garage...**_

Lined up were their vehicles all of which that had survived the war that flattened Osaka. Ryuko stood in the center facing Mikisugi and Kinagase, who both were checking their own weapons for sureness. Shinko was staring off at the distance, the horizon that they were to be chasing down in a few moments time.

"Remember to use this, Tsumugu," Mikisugi drew forth a sheath with a knife hilt extending out from its black solid frame. The blue haired man held a glove in the other, both of which marked with the Nudist Beach logo.

"What is it?" the mowhawked man replied grabbing the knife from its case. It revealed a weapon that looked more accurate to set of claws, three long greenish blades marked out against a black background.

"That is the Tailor's Dagger," Aikuro took a look back at the Nude Shooting Star and the trailer attached. He gulped and turned back to his ally with narrowed eyes." No offense to you Tsumugu but using those sewing machine guns up close is not your strong suit. This dagger should fix that and then some, it can cut through Life Fibers," he threw the glove next.

"And this?" he held the glove firm strapping it over his right hand. It was tightly gripping and was easy to bend. He strapped the dagger to his side in the time it took Mikisugi to answer.

"The Tailor's Glove. It can tear Life Fibers apart and hold them still so the Tailor's Dagger could bisect them," Aikuro sighed patting the ring of pockets on the belt around his waist. Kinagase got a faint smile, these were his kind of weapons.

"Fine by me. Let's get going," he grinned clutching the glove a few times to make sure that it was fitting right. He looked over at Ryuko, who was watching them get ready to go.

"What about Mako? Is she going to be safe here?" Ryuko questioned as they readied to board their vehicles. Mister Mikisugi smiled opening the driver's door to his vehicle.

"She is protected by several of our operatives. So plainly yeah she's safe," Aikuro remarked lowering into his car whilst footsteps echoed down the entry hallway, even around the debris.

Mako busted through the entry way door panting while holding onto all of the bags she had from the journey through Osaka. Her propeller hat was spinning around as each breath exhaled." Hate to break to you but your guards did not keep her very long," Shinko rolled his eyes as she stood there panting.

"Mako stay here it'll be really dangerous if you come with us," Ryuko sighed seeing her friend pout with the massive souvenir bags in either hand. The brunette though stood firm both cheeks puffing out to either side.

"No, no, I don't care how dangerous it is it is still home!" Mako started cheeks puffy and feet stomping like a disgruntled child. She flailed the bags of snacks and goodies around for a brief moment before getting back on her tangent." Plus, if I stay here and you go home what am I going to do with all this stuff? I was supposed the share it with everyone at home!" she continued wildly.

Ryuko raised an eyebrow in a degree of shock seeing her best friend being in such a mood." You see Ryuko! I have to get this stuff everyone back home so that we could have a good laugh again!" Mako squished her face even more.

"Don't think we're going to win this one Ryuko," Shinko rolled his eyes. From what he knew about Mako, she was practically going with them no matter what and prolonging the departure was going to doom Honno Town just that much more.

"You're right. When Mako sets her mind to something nothing's going to turn her away," Ryuko sighed straddling the motorcycle she had used to get to Osaka. Her hands gripped the bars and revved the engine.

"Let's go!" Mako laughed wrapping both arms tightly around Ryuko's midriff putting more pressure on the Kamui. Senketsu's eyes bulged as Ryuko pushed the kickstand back up to the side of the bike.

"You heard the girl," Mikisugi hopped into the front seat of his sports car and buckled up. The engine revved twice as loudly as the trailer's lights kicked on, the cargo within something to use.

"Right behind you," Shinko shouted hopping onto his stolen motorcycle and turning the ignition.

With the sound of four simultaneous take-offs the quartet of anti-Life Fiber warrior's took off at break-neck speeds.

* * *

 _ **Honno Town...**_

Hundreds if not thousands of people sat in the seats of the large coliseum called Ragyo Stadium. A massive wave of black suits and dresses lining hundreds of circular seats that all faced towards the grand stage in the center. Large lights even in the eight in the morning sky blared out brightly forming a yellow-white corona that shone up around the upper lip.

The Culture and Sports Grand Festival started in typical ceremony fashion. Bright lights flashing over the center of the courtyard while dozens of One Star students marched around in formation like trained dogs. Music was provided by the conjoined marching and standing bands a tune that blared out harmoniously to everyone's delight. Flag bearers led the groups of marching students before pivoting upon Satsuki's arrival to the stage.

Instantly they all submitted and stopped as the Kiryuin heir emerged in all of her blinding splendor. Bakuzan was positioned before her edge of the sheath pointing into the ornate silvery-white stage. Hand over hand on the sword's hilt she looked out at the masses with emotion hidden behind her stoic expression. Her legs shifted one step apart each giving a slight gap to her standing posture.

"Welcome the Culture and Sports Grand Festival," she started as the crowd watched on with a certain degree of interest in what she was saying. She looked around her blue eyes scanning like a hawk's for any sign of the Nudist Beach members." This is a day in which we celebrate the accomplishments of Honnoji Academy in crushing any resistance with our Goku Uniforms," Satsuki continued on; her eyes now locked on her stone-like Elite Four, who were ready for something.

"We also celebrate the accomplishments of Honnoji Academy's sole Director and Founder," Satsuki said stoically. A ring of rainbow light circled the top of the arena that bared the woman's name." Ragyo Kiryuin!" she shouted and the waves of rainbow light were slowly descending over the field of people drawing nearer and nearer to the center.

Behind Satsuki a grand flourish of the most beautiful light. The rainbow was drawn to this point as if it were magnetized, the figure concealed within being projected around the entire arena. A broad grin first appeared to those way up in the top rows, and it soon elongated into a pointed face that had a pair of reddish eyes that seemed piercing if not glowing.

The full image was that of a woman in a form fitting white dress that had a waving frill at the bottom. Her arms were extending out for all to see the glory of her presence as the air seemed to rush out of everyone there. A scruff collar hung beneath his smiling face its ruffling connected to the dress at only the shoulder straps. Her white hair was hanging upwards in strange spirals that radiated a grand hue of rainbow lights.

Everyone gasped when this grand image shrunk back down to the size of a rather respectably tall woman standing at the edge of the stage. Each step clacked somewhat loudly showing that she was wearing heels or platform shoes, other than that though not much else could be detailed.

First, she walked past a bowing Nonon Jakuzure, the pink haired girl was showing subservience." Hello Lady Ragyo," the normally loud and strong voice of Jakuzure carried out softly and polite.

"Good morning Nonon," Ragyo's voice carried out calmly too striking Nonon's ears with the sensation of a velvet cloth." How is your father?" she asked continuing to take her time to stroll beyond the Head of Non-Athletics.

"He is doing well. Thank you for asking, Lady Ragyo," Nonon kept her head down but voice firm. Ragyo smiled continuing to walk past the petite frame.

Next, Hoka Inumuta was passed by his head tilted down just enough to avert eye contact from the woman." Are you still sabotaging stock markets and world economies, Inumuta?" she said coldly. The teen had after all been brought into Honnoji for those skills.

He kept a faint smile behind the collar of his Goku Uniform." No, I quit that a long time ago," he spoke in a somewhat nervous laugh. His collar open to show all of the awkwardness.

"A shame," she replied passing him by and taking her first steps towards the staging area. Ragyo Kiryuin was a precise woman and this entrance as grand as it was showed how far she was willing to go in the planning of things.

"Brilliant as always Director," Satsuki said showing respect to her mother. Ragyo smiled taking the next few steps in stride as Rei suddenly came to the stage from the side, it was clear she wanted a first hand view.

"A ruler must shine at all times my darling," the white haired head of REVOCs replied stepping fully up the stage. Eyes from across the entire arena locking on her shining shape centered over the middle of the academy.

She cleared her throat as Satsuki and the Elite Four stepped fully aside granting her the entire 'floor' more or less. Ragyo looked over the arena everyone wearing the black gowns or tuxedos that had been made specially for this event. Their Life Fibers radiated with the glowing rainbow light, it was clear that everyone that mattered was bearing the cursed attires.

With a step to the true center Ragyo glared forward, red eyes like two rubies under light." I ask all of you what is the world?" the charismatic fashion aficionado began with a puzzling question for sure.

Voices in the crowd erupted into the chatter. Some misinterpreted it as 'what is the biggest thing in the world' others chattered about what it had to do with anything, even more were too busy filling their faces." The answer is clothing! This world is clothing!" she said not yelling but expressing the very ideas that she founded REVOCs upon decades ago now.

"Clothing that I, as the bearer of the Life Fibers, can understand!" she smiled spreading arms wide so that all could make out her movement. It was surely an incredible sight as she kept the pose for several seconds to assure its depth.

"I, Ragyo Kiryuin, know the will of the Life Fibers and intend on carrying it out!" Ragyo continued to say with the utmost glee. After those words she approached a small podium that had a violet-red button position in the center of its white frame.

"They desire a sacrifice! That sacrifice is all of you today!" Ragyo smiled wickedly face contorting darkly in the process. Everyone in crowd panicked as those words were spouted out." The strong shall devour the weak!" Ragyo cackled pressing the button in.

Hundreds of people all of sudden were locked in place their clothing turning red and unraveling as if torn by a single thread. They tried to move and struggle but the pressure of the fabric was too much and their voices were being choked by their alien fabric. Hand clenched teeth bit, nothing was stopping the progress of the malevolent fibers from consuming their host.

* * *

Just outside those from Osaka pulled into the place the loud screaming from inside the arena roaring out very swiftly.

"Better get moving!" Aikuro commented the black trailer behind his car fading away. There stood a chicken-like robot with two large pistons for legs that were threaded like that of a tank. Everyone discarded their vehicles and headed over right away, they had planned this part out in full.

"Get on the DTR and we can scale the wall in one go," Aikuro locked himself into the driver's position, he stretched out like a stiff board. The turbines within though started to spin so he was doing something right.

"You mean the Dotonbori Robo?" Ryuko asked looking at the sleek metal vehicle. Aikuro showed an obvious frustration that contorted his usually placid face into a very serious scowl.

"DTR!" he said firmly. Ryuko rolled her gear-shaped eyes.

"Dotonbori Robo right?" she said finishing the eye roll. This only angered her former homeroom teacher even more, his face now showed outright anger at her sheer lack of care for what he was saying.

"D-T-R!" he repeated angrily spelling it out. Ryuko once again rolled her eyes ready to say something again.

"He hates that name," Kinagase sighed positioned in a crouch on the side of the vehicle. He had done it many times in drills and other things so dealing with the argument was something he had to get used to at one point as well.

"Forget the names! We can't afford to sit here any longer," Shinko jumped aboard the robot and planted his feet, right hand gripping the hilt of the long sword over his shoulder.

Ryuko nodded and climbed on as well. She crouched almost parallel to Kinagase as they prepared to take off with the engine burning fuel.

"Wait!" Mako rushed up the side and fell down her hands unable to grip the sleek exterior. Another attempt led to another failure that left her scrambling wildly up one of the angled legs. She kept failing over and over again constantly repeating "wait' and 'take me with you'.

"Mako just stay here we're out of room," Ryuko said looking down at her best friend. Mako's cheeks were puffed out again into rounded orbs that were very clear meant to show that she was not ready to give up yet." Find somewhere safe to den up and I'll give you snacks," the black haired teenager sighed knowing that unfortunately that was the only way it was going to work.

"Kay, bye," she waved stepping away and setting the toys and souvenirs to the side.

"Here we go!" the robot jumped onto the side of the building with a rocket thrust and started up the concrete structure in a jerky bob.

* * *

The once bustling arena sat stock silent, the cool gray concrete chilling in the wind. No movement, no voices, nothing.

Ragyo stood with a grand smile arms extending out to either side. Her eyes were closed and a gravely laughter was leaving her mouth." Yes, the peaceful silence of Life Fibers! This is what the world will soon be!" she continued to laughed until finally some noise shattered the silence.

A black metallic frame flew from the top of the wall, thrusters pushing ti down towards the ground at incredible speeds. Four human warriors were on it all of which aiming for their goal of stopping the lunatic woman. Ragyo smiled as Ryuko, Shinko, and Kinagase all disengaged from their vehicle. Behind her the the faces of the those on the stage were frozen like ice.

"Ah, Isshin Matoi's daughter and her Kamui. I must say it is quite beautiful," Ragyo mocked keeping her back turned to the loyal parts of Honnoji Academy. Ryuko tensed ready to grab her weapon to charge as Shinko followed suit." Oh, and Atticus Kurosaki's son as well. Your Kamui is very interesting as well," she smiled still, everything seemed so in hand.

"Of course that fails to mat-" blood shot from her mouth in a large splotch that hit the white floor with a heavy dropping sound.

"What the hell?" Shinko and Ryuko said in unison as the Secret Sword Bakuzan's blackened blade was reaching out between the woman's breast. Satsuki was holding the blade firmly the red stain flowing from it in a trickle.

"Wh-what are you trying to pull Satsuki," Ragyo's words came out in a wet sound as her lips patted the blood flowing from it. Satsuki's blade remained firm and in place as the older woman struggled to move." A-are you trying to take my power as the leader of the Life Fibers?" she growled as the sword's hilt was tighten.

"Rah!" Satsuki shouted the sword's hilt digging slightly into the back of the woman's body. Blood sprayed from her chest in a geyser as Satsuki maneuvered the sword. Strongly she took the blade up over her own head and hung her mother there briefly before swinging with a massive 'phoom' to throw her mother onto a large star that was centered over the core of the stage.

"No, I resisting your push for power!" Satsuki said as the blood continued to rocket from Ragyo's mouth. Bubbles were starting to form where heat he gotten involved, this woman was something beyond human." I built Honnoji Academy as a fortress to defeat you Ragyo Kiryuin! And her is where we stake our claim of defeating you!" she shouted the rain of blood flowing down beyond her body.

"As of today you are an enemy of Honnoji Academy and you will die!" Satsuki roared in her demanding voice. A single swing of the sword shed the blood that had been upon it.

* * *

 _Treason! Mutiny! Rebellion! The symbol of conformity rises up in rebellion against the devious plans of her mother! What lies in store for our heroes? And more importantly for Satsuki herself?_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Mutiny at Honnoji_**

* * *

"As of today you are an enemy of Honnoji Academy and you will die!" Satsuki roared in her demanding voice. A single swing of the sword shed the blood that had been upon it. Satsuki's gaze locked onto Ragyo as if to stare a hole through the practically crucified woman's head.

"People do not live for the sake of clothing!" Satsuki directed the blade of the Bakuzan down towards the stage. A bursting aura of white light radiated from her body applying pressure to the world around them." I am rising up to stop the Life Fibers and to destroy you!" the teenager roared angrily keeping her blade firmly planted in the ground.

"For years I've waited for this day pretending to obey you," Satsuki started by clicking the heels of the Kamui Junketsu against the ground. This was going to be a long rant for sure." Fear is Freedom! Subjugation is Liberation! Contradiction is Truth!" she snarled loudly keeping her mother's ire raised." Those are the facts of this world! And you will abide by them you pig that fawns over clothing!" her voice echoed out in a long string. The entire top of the stage glowing a vibrant white hue.

* * *

Down below Rei adjusted her lab coat its sleeves becoming long daggers." You will not get away with this!" the true loyalist to Ragyo Kiryuin shouted throwing both arms forward. The white sleeves raced forward like two guided bullets heading for Satsuki with the intent on plowing clean through her. They never made it, instead they shattered against something that was definitely not human.

"That is where you are wrong!" Ira Gamagori's voice boomed out from behind the shield Guide Book. The three golden stars on the collar of his Three Star Goku Uniform all ignited with a streak of rainbow color, the power within being unleashed.

The threads linked together forming a large swatch of golden material that morphed itself into a massive juggernaut of a Goku Uniform. Large white gauntlets wrapped around both of the blonde man's hands and forearms as a chest plate fell into place over his torso. Massive boots grasped around his ankles and legs and a white armor-like suit filled in the gaps in between.

"Three Star Goku Uniform: Shackle Regalia!" he crushed his knuckles together releasing a massive boom of bio-electricity in the process. The Mark Two Goku Uniform was indeed a formidable piece of attire indeed.

* * *

Back on the stage Satsuki looked down at Inumuta, who was positioned just a few steps below. The teal haired teenager rushed up to the Student Council President's side awaiting her command.

"Inumuta release the spectators," she commented snidely keeping both blue eyes trained on her mother's trapped frame. The young man pulled out a personal computer and quickly made a quick few keystrokes to open it as fast as he could.

"Will do," the teal haired genius remarke dass thecollar split to show his mouth. By the time it closed several buttons had been pressed in and panels along the inside of the arena opened to reveal gattling guns aimed at everyone of the fiber-bound spectators.

With the sounds of instant release the guns started turning. Their rounds were thin needle-like projectiles that raced out at an insane three hundred rounds per second. Each silvery spike pierced through the thick walls of Life Fibers with eac though it took a massive quantity to even get close to breaking down the cacoons of Life Fibers.

Soon though every single bundle of alien Life Fibers broke apart leaving the people that had been within them to gasp in shock. Rei freaked out her round eyes lancing around at each freed person, why was it so easy?

"How did you do that?" she had to ask all the while being tucked tightly by Gamagori's shackle bondings. The grip was very powerful and her struggle was cleary in vain.

Inumuta fixed his rounded glasses taking a quick look down at the executive of REVOCs Corps." The projectiles were specialized jamming rounds made to deactivate Life Fibers. It is Nudist Beach technology that I modified myself," he snickered before the collar of his Goku Uniform closed back over his face.

Ragyo growled seeing the horde of people that were glaring about surprised by their imprisonment being ended." You damned teenager scum," the white haired woman snarled. It was strange that she was not angrier considering she had been impaled and stabbed in the back by her sole daughter.

"It would be best if you did not underestimate them," Satsuki said with a faint curl to her mouth. Before her in the center of the courtyard hundreds of tuxedos and gowns were hurled up to the sky revealing a mass of One Star students." We are not nor are we weak. Every teenager at Honnoji Academy earned their place here. Their place to stop you!" the heiress hissed.

Behind her they all fell into massive formation. Rank and file the entire length of the courtyard they aligned, the One Star base to the pyramid of Honnoji Academy. Massive sparks of rainbow stars raced out as their uniforms activated in full. Satsuki glared forward proud of them knowing fully what they could do if need be.

* * *

 ** _High in the Arena..._**

"So that was your game Lady Satsuki," a bubbly voice stretched out over the dizzy spectators. She stood high above all of them from behind the light walls that was situated behind the army of gathered students." I'm impressed," she laughed before jumping down from where she as to a lower concourse, purple Scissor Blade in hand.

When she touched down however there was a sparkle of light and the firm edge of a sword drilled into the ground before her. A young man with black hair that hung in a messy array of spikes had landed there to greet her. His features were stone-like and his body rigid with a flow of power that was within every fiber of his clothing.

"Nui Harime," he said with a hint of distaste in his mouth. The blonde cocked her head to the left side confused as the who or what the young man in front of her was." You aren't getting close to Ryuko. Not while I still draw breath," Shinko said taking a quick glance over at the stage Ragyo had not moved from her crucifixion

The Grand Couturier looked at him slightly confused." Ooh you have that third Kamui! I remember you!" she squealed almost with a glee. Shinko smiled as well keeping his sword in place before him.

"Yeah, I bet you do," he snorted arrogantly keeping himself steady in the face of the pink donning girl that had killed his father. Shinko's muscles though stressed were not overly tensed he was ready for a fight.' _If I keep her in front of me during this I'll be able to beat her. Her skill though isn't going to make it easy,_ ' he took a breath in quietly and let it out a moment later.

'She is strong still even with the strides we made. Fighting he without my aid is like suicide Shinko,' the Kamui warned his wearer already sensing the heart rate that was pumping through the roof.

"Keep it cool will you. I want to see what I can do for a little bit," Shinko whispered keeping his eyes deadlocked on the blonde standing before him.

"You should count yourself lucky. Most of the guys I mess around with I forget when I change my underwear!" Nui laughed drawing the purple half of the Scissor Blades. A swing from the sword raced out and blew into Shinko's chest throwing him back in a gale of wind. His right foot planted and his grip on the sword did as well, he fired off with as much running force he could only to find his target bobbing directly to his left side.

' _Shit!_ ' the purple sword swung over and into his raised green edged katana, his feet dug and scraped over as his right hand tried to hold off the teenager's force. Teeth grit the black haired youth turned and gripped the second sword on his back, in a single razor-edged mover it slashed down missing Nui by a hairbreadth it was all she needed though.

Their blades danced forward, one taking on two as if it were not a difficult task as well. Left and right Shinko kept alternating his blades when his hands got close to one another, the larger and broader Scissor Blade was more than capable of keeping the offense at bay. Nui's blade pushed hard and he threw all the force he could between the twin swords he wielded. The air exploded as the platform they were on broke away into a million different pieces.

Nui pressed and slashed him several times over chipping away at the crossed blades and sending sparks into the air as they descended before one of the giant screens Satsuki had added to the coliseum. Sweat began to stream from Shinko's forehead as he was pressed down by not only gravity but Nui's strikes he needed to transform and she was not giving him the time to. The ground was getting closer.

"MEN!" a loud voice pierced the air and the broad tip of a kendo stick drilled Nui in the abdomen. A ripple rocked out and she was sent careening into the stand which shook around as she collided against them.

Shinko was grabbed by the scruff of his collar and sat on the concrete like a child rescued from a tree. Towering above him in sheer white armor was Uzu Sanageyama, his Goku Uniform had evolved as well.

"Kurosaki leave this one to me. She and I have some business to settle," Sanageyama said through the mask hiding his face while his hands kept a firm grasp on the solid kendo pole in his hands.

"Sure whatever," Shinko responded clutching at his hands, marks had made their way across them. Blood had come from small nicks that Nui's slashes had left there almost with painless precision.

Sanageyama smiled as his foe emerged from the seats relatively unscathed.

* * *

"Very impressive indeed Satsuki," Ragyo patronized from her position of humiliation: stuck against the star that looked awfully like her scars. Her ruby lips were curled into a smile even though she was losing or so it seemed." Tell me though Satsuki before your army destroys me or whatever plan you bear to take me down. When did you turn against the Life Fibers? And me?" the woman asked her vibrant hair glowing slightly against the outline before her.

Satsuki smiled, her lips curling slightly upright, Her grip on the Bakuzan's hilt grew tighter as the sounds of combat continued to ring out in the background, Uzu was fighting at this point for sure." I was never on your side to turn from it. The day I learned the truth from my father was when I laid these plans out against you. That special day was one that bothered me..." she glared her long black hair dangling behind her.

"He said 'Satsuki, this will be your wedding dress,' he was referring to the Kamui Junketsu," Satsuki said as solid as stone though her blue eyes wavered with the words she was speaking. Ragyo looked at her now with distaste for the girl or rather her weakness." He also said that when I put Junketsu on 'I would forever be a slave to clothing.' Then he started telling me about you," Satsuki paced to the side slightly keeping the gleaming edge of the Bakuzan focused on the woman before her.

"He was such a brilliant scientist with a large heart. One that you took advantage of," the young lady sighed looking firmly into the glowing red eyes of her deranged mother. A few seconds passed eerily silent before Satsuki started talking again." You used him for his mind and the ability to give you children," the heiress said with the daggers in each word almost flying from her mouth.

"You tried your experiments on me didn't you Ragyo? Your firstborn daughter at the tender age of one year old was merged and manipulated with Life Fibers trying to make a hybrid," a lone tear shimmered in her eye as she thought of what was going to happen next." When it failed with me. You used your second born child, when they were barely ripe from your womb. Their body could not hold up to the stress of being fused with Life Fibers and died quickly after," her free left hand clenched tightly.

"Failed by his genetics you forced him to flee and you killed him sometime after. Ragyo Kiryuin you are no mother but a monster obsessed with clothing!" Satsuki hissed angling her eyes at the woman on the cross before her. Ragyo's head tilted slightly disappointment settling in a few seconds later.

"Calling you very own mother a monster?" Ragyo gasped feigning shock. Her right hand was pulled from the spike that had been ran through it to wipe the blood away from her mouth.

Satsuki's right heel clicked and a robotic arm reached out and grappled the arm back over the spike. Blood spurted only for a second as red fibers linked the skin back together almost as good as new." You have been impaled, stabbed through the heart, and hung up like a piece of meat and you are still alive. No mere human would have survived that, you are a monster!" Satsuki spat." A monster that gave every ounce of her humanity up for some scraps of cloth!"

"But attacking your own mother?" Ragyo gasped once more patronizing her firstborn.

"If attacking my mother and stabbing her in the back is a crime. I will gladly accept that burden," Satsuki hissed eyes glowing with a fiery determination. Hand firmly wrapped around Bakuzan she took a step forward." If it makes me a monster, my ends by far justify the means," her eyes close for a brief moment as a blinding light sparked out around her body.

"I am Satsuki Kiryuin and if to further my ambitions of ridding this world of Life Fibers I become a monster. I accept that and bear it as a banner to truly end their reign of tyranny you have placed here and around the world!"

"Dare I say how cute your monologues are getting?" Ragyo laughed still latched to the star like a display piece. Her face was crooked and contorted into a sinister smile and her body was just as arranged the spike still appearing through the center of her sizable bosom.

"You get no such pleasure! Monsters like you have no right to speak in my presence!" Satsuki shouted angrily.

* * *

 _ **Beside the stage...**_

"Wait! Satsuki has been working against her mother this whole fucking time!" Ryuko gained an angry snicker, one that ran parallel to Satsuki's second paragraph. Her fist were shaking with rage that could not be determine." Then why the hell did you spend so much time trying to fucking kill me and those Nudist Beach dorks!" she went on as Shinko was sat down by Sanageyama.

'Matoi! Very few actually knew about Lady Satsuki's true intentions,' Gamagori's face appeared on one of the screens as he scaled the rows of seats to try and get his hands on Nui Harime. The white donning colossus had a very fair point, even the Elite Four were mostly in the dark when it came to the Student Council President's plans.' It was a way to insure that Director Ragyo would never find out the truth behind the plan!' he said exerting himself to climb up to the scene of the battle.

Satsuki's face soon displaced Gamagori's even though she was only a few dozen yards in front of her and up from the floor. The Student council President was focusing on her mother still but took the time to respond to the rebel's calls for answers, something that she had refused to do only a few short days ago when Ryuko met her in Osaka.

'I can not have half-baked allies,' Satsuki's voice came through the speakers around the quickly emptying arena. The heiress was glad about that but did not have the time to bow her head with thanks.' I simply tested you, Matoi. And Kurosaki's presence helped you grow even stronger in the test that I planned out,' she said almost enigmatically conveying two messages in a massive blur.

"That doesn't answer anything you bushy eyed bitch! Why were you trying to kill us so much!" the red highlighted teenager shouted seeing Satsuki's glowing aura grow from her position on high.

'It was a test to show me just how useful you would be in the fight against Life Fibers,' Satsuki pointed out glaring firmly still at her mother though presenting her ideas through the screen.' If you wish to do battle about this gripe afterwards I will gladly engage you but for now Matoi you are either with me or against me. And against me you will fall.'

"There you go again look down on me!" Ryuko growled until Ragyo laughed with a cherishing smile.

* * *

"What is it that you find so funny?" Satsuki pointed her words back to her mother. The white haired woman smiled and kept her mouth shut as a means to follow her daughter's orders in the most obnoxious of ways." Speak!" she ordered the glowing aura around her bursting our in a flash that lit the entire now empty arena.

Ragyo opened her mouth and a croaky laugh escaped instead. Her red eyes closed slowly, the laughter grew almost insane in its pitch and heft as she kept a straight face." You success here is nothing more than a small battle of many to come. If you rid yourself of me the Life Fiber's will not simply disappear! They will claim their dominance one way or another!" Ragyo kept laughing in the disturbed manner.

Her daughter however cut in with a short and sweet scoff that made Ragyo stop. The still trapped woman growled almost angrily seeing that smug grin still present on her privileged child's face." Do you mean the Original Life Fiber? If so I am afraid that it is being dealt with as we speak," Satsuki added smugly, her mother winced with those words as a live feed appeared on the screen.

"How did those rats get into my Mansion!" Ragyo hissed glaring at the grainy feed.

Satsuki smiled and snickered slightly to herself before taking the time to inform her mother." This was all planned the night I stayed over. Everyone else was dealt with that same night," she said firmly. In her mind's eye the butler and his stooges were wriggling around in their underwear in one of the numerous closets lining the home.

"Ungrateful," Ragyo hissed as the live video continued to roll on.

* * *

 _ **The bottom of Kiryuin Manor...**_

Through the grainy footage one Shiro Iori was pushing through the doors at the entrance to the holding room. Behind him dozens of students all wearing armor-like suits and wielding large cannons attached to packs along their back. The blonde in the orange mask was in the front glaring at the glowing sphere of orange and red with a certain amazement that was overwhelmed with a sense of fear.

He looked at the feed present on the visors of one of his fellow Sewing Club members and smiled before looking towards the Primordial Life Fiber once again." Fire the Coagulant Cooling Fluid!" he shouted pointing his right hand forward with a triumphant smile present on his face.

A massive cloud of white-pink raced out and snugly coated the giant orb of glowing Life Fibers. The orange light was slowly petering out as more and more ice-like smoke was shot firmly over it in a long semi-liquid stream. By the end every loose spindle and coil was coated in a thick shell of the Coagulant Cooling Fluid. Not a single blare of light remained, not even the tiniest of glows.

"Mission accomplished," Iori saluted through the feed as it died out as planned. The blonde was happy to report that their mission was a success or was it?

* * *

"Lady Ragyo!" Rei broke free from the restraints, only because of Gamagori's occupation with the the ever threatening Nui Harime. Her sleeves turned to blades that shined like polished steel.

"Back off!" Satsuki growled slashing out. It raced and bisected Rei entirely and well as leaving a massive rut in the stand behind where Rei's body had been cut. The image faded and the slash's force blew the star to smithereens, the chunks crumbling to the stage helplessly.' _No impossible,_ ' she turned towards the direction of the glowing light that seemed to reflect the colors of a rainbow.

Ragyo was standing among the students all of which turned to look at her in the angriest of ways. At her side a perfectly fine Rei smiled her aviator glasses turned down snidely as she held a bow next to her leader.

"Surprised Satsuki? Paltry restraints such as those are no where near enough to restrains what was it you called me?" Ragyo taunted holding her hands up as if to surrender. She smiled eyes still glaring out, a ring of red light." Oh, yes a monster like me," she snarled as the stunned students started to encroach, she was not worried though.

Her ruby lips curled into a sick smile a moment later." And a monster like me knows that those against her are more useful when they fight for her," tiny threads of a glowing red hue began to slowly emerge from her fingertips." And after building them up as an army against me only to be the very army that cast you as their leader down from her tiny soap box," the red fibers extended out.

* * *

Shinko from his position fighting the dozens of mini-Nui Harime clones that were spawned by the aforementioned Nui saw the long coils of thread wind their way out." What the hell?" he ended up being kicked by one of the miniatures into another that batted him down face first. Not using his Kamui to slash through the dolls was actually unwise.

* * *

The chords of red tore through every single student that was in the area and then reached out toe fringe students as well. Each one gasped as it ripped through their bodies wrapping their way up the spinal cord to the brain stem. Their mouths stayed agape as they clawed and squeezed at their heads which suddenly were buzzing with the sounds of something emerging into their brain.

In a quick tying motion their brains were bound by a net of Life Fibers, intertwined through every hemisphere and lobe. Their faces lost all color as did their attire as the binding bands constricted to their tightest grasp. White filtered through their hair and sapped the color from their eyes and Goku Uniforms entirely. Drool fell only for a brief moment as their new mission was inscribed within their psyche.

"W-what did you do?" Satsuki asked glaring at the thousands of pawns entangled by the will of her sick mother. Her heart was racing and her eyes darting around to assure that allies were still in place.

"I simply refitted their minds with a little Mind Stitching. They are my pawns now Satsuki," Ragyo grinned looking at her offspring with a coy smile that was getting scarier by the moment.

* * *

"She turned 'em into freaking zombies!" Ryuko commented looking out as they filed in around their new puppet master.

* * *

'Honnoji Academy come in Honnoji Academy. This is Shiro Iori, it appears that our mission was a bust,' the blonde's voice echoed through com-links instituted in the Elite Fours' and Satsuki's ears.' I repeat the mission is a failure. Run,' he shouted before the signal cut off.

* * *

 _Gasp! What sorcery is this? Honnoji's One Star army turned against their leader by a simple will of Ragyo Kiryuin. How will out heroes fair in this new fight against an massive flock of zombie students? Will they end up their themselves?_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Starting Over_**

* * *

'Shinko we need to get down there the Elite Four can handle these cloth scraps,' Sentokitsu noted as Shinko's back was saved by a pulse of sound from Nonon Jakuzure. The third Kamui wearer rolled and beheaded the scrap Nui that was heading his way before he stood up.

"You're right but activating you might get Ragyo's attention before we want her to," Shinko sighed with a pant. Behind him the Elite of Honnoji Academy were battering the Harime clones.' _I owe them one for sure,'_ ' he said to himself before taking a run down the stands at what he could call top speed. Beneath him in the yard of the stadium, hundreds of white slaves of Ragyo Kiryuin.

* * *

Satsuki looked down at the horde her mother had under her finger. Teeth grit the young woman held the Bakuzan across her chest as her free hand reached around the blackened sword's hilt. Delicate she graced the plating under the pauldron of her dominate arm, her cool blue eyes tilting almost like slits locked upon her mother's white frame.

The three metallic blue bars dug their needle-edges into her flesh drawing blood. Her teeth grit when she felt them dig in but the power was needed to deal with the hundreds of brainwashed students. Blood flowed into the metallic needles and towards the fabric that was connected to them. A star shone out when the iron-rich blood hit the first thread.

The stars soon took shape along every thread through the complex matrix. Blood flowed through the white cloth activating its transformation into a battle ready form to conquer the students that had so long served her.

Satsuki stood 'naked' within a glowing space the matrix of the fabric around her in a cage-like shape. Behind her a burning two eyes beast with glowing eyes that matched those of the Kamui Junketsu. It devoured her body only to be strung back by a lone thread that tangled around it in a complex coil. Light began to flow out in the form of blue stars when it was fit to burst.

Her body was covered in the outlines of white light that quickly turned solid. A top that revealed the furrow of her cleavage appeared first in a starlit dance that also spawned sleeves down her arms and gloves of pure white on her hands. Down her legs long boots appeared their highlighted blue glowing brightly as the rest of the attire took shape. Struggling to stand on briefly she looked up ready to engage.

"Life Fiber: Override! Kamui Junketsu!" she shouted a massive chunk of the stage falling away in the expulsion of conserved energy. Her long blue-black hair hung down as she looked out among her once loyal student body.

"Those of you that are still fighting for the right side do not trust anyone that you once knew!" Satsuki shouted stunning her Elite Four and the Nudist Beach force. Her hands wrapped the hilt of the Bakuzan as a slow breath out keeping focus on the task at hand." Cast your hearts and mind with steel until Ragyo Kiryuin is defeated!" in a charging push that sent cracks through the stage the teenager rocketed forward.

At the end of the massive platform Satsuki jumped and flipped slashing away the first of thousands of mindless drones. Their pale frames being tossed around like paper as she whirled by with sword shining. She spun and twisted prolonging the flight as long as she could just to assure the most damage had been dealt.

* * *

"She's a show off," Shinko sighed throwing back those that lumbered towards him in a flurry of blinding strikes from a vertical platform that was just out of reach. His weaponry was just as effective though it lacked the raw power of the transformed Kamui spinning around in front of him.' _Ragyo just glanced over here. She knows something more than she led on_ ,' the youth said to himself delivering a swift right kick to the face of a student that climbed too high.

'This is getting more and more troubling. Are you sure that you will be fine without using my assistance?' the worried Kamui Sentokitsu asked his wearer with a glance up. Shinko's cheeks were beginning to red and faint beads of sweat had slowly rolled down the curvature of his face.

"I told you didn't I? We aren't showin' our full power yet," the wearer responded sending a massive hail of concrete down upon the horde with a slash to the stand he was on. A flip landed him safely back and gave space and time to think.

'Your ingenuity will only get us so far. I know you are using every trick you have and pushing yourself too hard,' Sentokitsu said with his wise voice. If anyone knew Shinko it was the Kamui and still the wearer was just grinning wildly as if excited or enticed to keep fighting on.

"I'm always on my best when I go all in!" he responded with a grit as the edge of his sword dug into and through the fabric of a Goku Uniform. With a swift snap of the wrist said mindless drone was thrown across the courtyards where he crashed into another.

' _Shinko's vitals are fluctuating wildly. And yet he is not even phased what exactly is he experiencing,_ ' the Kamui worried to itself as they thrashed through a few more students that piled in their way. He felt the blood flow increase with the strikes that followed all of which left trenches in the ground.' Shinko slow down some you do not have to stop but just keep it a slower pace,' Sentokitsu said filled with concern.

Shinko swung his sword and cleared away a ring of students his face contorting into a smile as they all crashed around him in a circle broader than the one he broke away.' _I am not feeling any of that fatigue anymore. Something Sento must be doing,_ ' he thought pivoting and positioning the blade forward.

"Sure thing I'll keep it calm for a little while," he said his breathes losing the pants that had been filling them. His body shifted and the air seemed to follow as the ring of possessed students strolled in with drool hanging in strands from their mouths.' _Easier said than done though,_ ' he spun the katana not ready to dual wield it with the broad sword on his back.

* * *

Satsuki landed over three hundred yards away from her initial jump out into the horde of her students. Around her hundreds of Honnoji One Stars were laid out in piles and in singular formation all marked across the chest or face of leg with a edge of the Bakuzan. Breathes shuddered slightly from her mouth as she straightened her weapon and glared at the monster that had birthed her.

"It is only a matter of time Ragyo. These pawns stand little resistance against my power!" Satsuki shouted keeping her eyes narrowed on the woman sitting on the stage now dozens of meters away. The white haired woman had a large smile on her face as if to prove her daughter wrong.' _She still is planning something? What though there are no more students for her to use against me,_ ' the blue eyed Student Council President thought narrowing her focus onto Ragyo.

Ragyo stood up and held up her left pinkie finger. It was a mockery from the rather upper-class culture the Kiryuin clan had been raised in for so many years and now it was mocking the daughter. The white haired woman grinned as the rainbow of light that flowed under the silvery white shone brighter. Satsuki tensed as she saw Ryuko and Shinko beating the sense out of the remaining hordes.

"Ohho, Satsuki how cute you are where you believe that you were right," Ragyo laughed in her typical degrading fashion making her daughter feel as if she missed something. Ragyo's red eyes darted across to Ryuko who was currently pounding down upon a random One Star with the hilt of the Scissor Sword." In all of your planning and scheming you made one mistake..." Ragyo grew silent knowing her daughter would but in if she continued.

"And what would that be!" Satsuki blew the struggling student's away with a lazy slash from Bakuzan their frames rolling around when they finally fell from their airborne position. She tensed and puckered her features seeing the superior look on her mother's own smooth face.

"Bringing your two strongest forces here," Ragyo laughed making her daughter even more uncomfortable. Satsuki's stony eyes darted over quickly to Shinko who was quickly putting down what every was in his way. Ryuko was fairing equally well in fact she had one of the student's by the scruff of her collar.

Then it happened a single red star twinkled out of the sitting queen's raised pinkie finger flashing out into a long rainbow hued strand of fabric. It uncoiled and expanded up dozens of feet into the air, it was easily several hundred feet long. Like a snake's strike it shot out splitting in two in mid-air reaching out towards the two rebels that had just found a common ground with Satsuki.

"Matoi! Kurosaki! Move away now!" Satsuki shouted as loud as she could. The strands however were moving too fast and getting too close for the two to do much of anything about them.

* * *

Ryuko was snatched up first both hands bound to her side by the Marionette Thread coiled around her body. She struggle and was quickly dragged from the ground and into the air, an impressive strength of the fabric capable of dragging her away and up so easily.

"Kinagase cut her free!" Mikisugi shouted firing pins upon pins at the lone thread. The red thread though had a low target size and the chunkiness of his DTR proved very hindering in keeping up with its rapid movements.

Tsumugu rushed over slashing along the way until he was tackled from all sides by One Star puppets." I'm trying but these goons don't want to get off of my ass!" he grit pulling forward even with all of them. The Tailor's Dagger was just inches away from the thread when he was kicked in the face by one of the once downed students. He fell back and the cord pulled away.

"Damn it!" he tried to swing but he was pinned down without trouble the sheer strength of the dozen or so students that were covering his body too much to overcome. He git as they started wailing upon him and their sole hope was dragged away.

"What the hell!" Ryuko struggled her hands and feet thrashing in their confined spaces trying to pry the Life Fiber away. It did not work in fact it felt like the basting thread was tightening even more." Senketsu come on do something!" she was panicking realizing that her own strength was not going to get through it.' _Break already!_ ' she complained struggling with everything she had.

The top of the Kamui was moving trying to wriggle free or break out of the bindings but that was failing.' Ryuko I'm trying! This cord though is not unraveling!' for the first time the Kamui was not relaxed in fact Senketsu was down right terrified as the Life Fiber that was holding them. Senketsu kept pulling only to find that one of the threads had gone loose.

The issue? It had already bored into Ryuko's head. Her body was quivering and everything was starting to brighten to a pale white color as his struggling became less and less effective." I...ah...ahh.." Ryuko tried to mutter something but it failed as she lost control of her nervous system.

White rode up every part of her body from her shoes to her skin, it all was a pure snow white. The Kamui's red highlights paled at first as well disappearing entirely when the navy-black fabric morphed to the dull white as well. Ryuko's eyes blanked and her hair did as well to reveal the threading currently stitched through her brain. Even the red bang pale to the white mixing in entirely with the rest of her now blank appearance.

* * *

 _ **Roughly the Same Time...**_

"Sento come on help me out here!" Shinko was clawing at the thread bound around his torso and legs. His hands were confined and the hand with the studded gloved as wrapped up entirely so he could not even attempt to transform.' _I have to be able to fight this off! Come on tear free damn it!_ ' he was yanking his right completely wrapped hand but it was not moving from his side the bindings were too tight.

'Shinko I am trying but without the transformation I can not simply tear through this,' Sentokitsu informed moving around all of its frame only to find the struggle to be futile. It pushed out and pulled in by the Life Fiber around them did the same keeping any movement to the absolute minimum.' _Shinko's heart rate and blood pressure are surprisingly calm what is going on?_ ' Sento wondered looking up at Shinko's panicked face and struggling features.

"Then just keep trying!" he wriggled and struggled longer as he watched the Marionette Thread pierce through his ally's mind. His teeth grit as their fighting became more and more troubled.' _I can't go down as a pawn!_ ' he shouted to himself taking his teeth and gnashing at the cord around him. It failed nothing happened to it the red threading was too durable.

Like needle the edge of the thread dug through his body and towards his brain. A startling pain ran through every fiber of his being before dulling out entirely as his breathes became shallow. Drool began to spittle from his mouth and his eyes started to grow distant and stunned." Matoi..Ryuk..aah!" his fruitless screaming ran out as everything dulled away.

The Kamui's vibrant hues of red turned to a powdery white color. The 'eyes' upon the garment lost their emerald luster and faded as well losing all definition in fact like two white ports. The strength that had been present was taken away and the cloth went slack completely out of energy and control of itself.

Shinko failed just as badly if not worst. His teeth were grit tightly only for a few seconds as his mouth slacked open and his skin turned to the white hue that every no name One Star student was marked with. Drool ran from the corner of his face as his black hair turned to the white that seemed to match that of his Kamui and body at this point. His eyes glowed red only briefly as the light blue that showed just how clear his cause was vanished leaving pure white voids. His brain had been bound tightly and the netting of Life Fibers showed it.

* * *

"You're greatest allies are my pawns now!" Ragyo laughed yanking the cord. It brought down both warriors in fireballs of red their hands now locked around their weapons with a deadly intent upon their faces. Their hollow faces tightened, teeth grit in complete subservience to the head of REVOCs Corp." It is such a tragic turn. Now then my puppets," she smiled her ruby lips contorting upwards.

"Snap out of it Matoi!" Satsuki shouted drawing the Bakuzan up ready to fight. She was shaken and considering her strongest threats were no hindered by nothing except the will of her mother made it even more frightening.' _They aren't listening,_ ' she tensed as they stood stoic awaiting the instructions of Ragyo, their new master.

"Only Matoi? What is it that makes her special enough to earn your concern?" Ragyo asked staring at the female servant currently before her in offensive position. Then the smile grew greater as her daughter's face grew more grim." Not that it matters. She can not hear you even if she wanted too. Her nervous system is bound up tight," the woman snarled with laughter.

"Destroy her," Ragyo laughed coldly before flicking her pinkie finger forward. Her two puppets fired off like missiles aimed for the Kiryuin heir.

'Schlink!' two swords running along the Bakuzan as Satsuki swung it over in defense. Both teenagers against her were adept at their weapon skills and without concern they were more than formidable.

'Crick!' the black bladed katana was pushed down by the pair force as stars began to shake out from the exchange. An explosion followed and tore a rut across the area behind Satsuki that was twenty or so feet deep and easily fifty feet across.

'Scrreee!' the blades slid together again and the stars continued to flutter out blowing away the ground behind her. Satsuki grit throwing her hands forward and repelling the strikes briefly to open up a window for conversation.

"Both of you are the most hard headed and stubborn people I know! It is clear though that I underestimated your resolve!" Satsuki pushed back using Junketsu to its maximum, the two were tossed away again giving even more time to talk.

"Oh, Satsuki how adorable you clearly do not know what Mental Refitting does do you? They are going to destroy you," so calm and cold Ragyo said watching as her first and sole daughter raged forward into the combat. Satsuki turned and batted them both away with a harsh spinning swing of her blade, a star shaking out and blowing more debris into the air.

Satsuki ran through and slashed at both of them being deflected from the edge of the swords both of them were holding as she ran forward. Her focus narrowed on her mother knowing that one solid strike would kill her and set the duo free. Outnumbered Satsuki knew that this was the only way to win and it was rather haphazard to preform.

'Thud!' a right hand floored her sending the Kamui wear rolling across the ground just as she approached the stages footing. Ryuko was standing there with the Scissor Sword hanging from the right arm Satsuki's blood on the extended hand.

She rolled as Ryuko's sword came down and crashed against the crossed katana a ripple crushing the ground beneath the young lady as she lay there. Both feet were raised and put cleanly into the center of the controlled girl's abdomen being retracted like those of a kangaroo before it would jump. With an elastic push Ryuko was flung backward in a burst of sound.

The controlled puppet landed on her feet and glared down confused still grasping the Scissor Blade at her side. Shinko ran as fast as he could to get over there but it was appearing that Satsuki had an opening to claim victory.

"Matoi die or snap out of this!" she roared throwing herself forward and closing the gap between them. The Bakuzan shimmered in the long haired teen's hand as it readied to strike.

Satsuki straightened up and took towards Ryuko again a risk worth running for sure. The Bakuzan was in a piercing stance and aimed for Ryuko's heart the teenager swung down the Scissor Sword and missed by just a narrow margin the blade racing towards her chest unhindered.

A white hand reached out and grabbed her wrist stopping the moment and leaving Satsuki awestruck. Shinko was there his right arm extended and wrapped around her leading hand, his body was positioned like a partition between Ryuko and Satsuki. Teeth grit he pushed her back leaving a stunned look on the teenaged girls face.

' _Interesting I did not order him to do that,_ ' Ragyo watched on as the male Kamui wearer stumbled down to his knees. His hands hit the ground and a red film began to form along the inside of his wrist, the part that ran along the top of black sword as it passed to Satsuki's hands.

He shivered and tears began to streak from his eyes. The drool from his mouth stopped running and he looked down at the bloody pool running from his right arm to the flooring below. Green radiated from his chest were the eyes had been and stars slowly began to race out around the Kamui, starting from the gloves sitting in the bloody pool.

He shivered and fell forward face down on the ground the color returning to his body. Black filled his messy hair as his skin and Kamui differentiated their hues from one another again." Get...out of...my head!" he clawed, still keeping his face buried in the dirt the blood caking said onto his face.

His right hand reached and shifted towards his temple. He cried out in pain as his index and middle fingers poked and attempted to crack through the thin bone and reach to the thread." Satsuki..deal with Ryuko.." Shinko cried out in shallow breaths the strikes digging into his skin.

* * *

' _He is far stronger than I gave him credit for,_ ' the white hair queen looked surprised while staring down at the scene. She knew his parents and their ties to Life Fiber Research within REVOCs.

"Lady Ragyo, he is snapping out of your Mental Refitting!" Rei gasped from beside the woman watching the entire scene roll on. Satsuki and Ryuko had also begun to fight again.

"So be it. His strength is negligible when compare to this Matoi girl's. Her own abilities without Synchronization are proving far beyond even Satsuki's own," Ragyo was nonchalant about it. She still had one pawn and in her eyes it was the stronger of the ones that were dealing with Satsuki.

"Of course," Rei bowed with respect as the sounds of swordplay continued.

* * *

Satsuki and Ryuko were throwing their blades at whirlwind speeds and unfortunately it was enough to shred away the ground. Red and black swords swung and met in series that sent out explosive force through the entire scene. Both girls were swinging around and dealing blows that raced on and on for several seconds at a time, all the while Shinko whined and struggled to free himself completely from the threading.

"Snap out of it Matoi! You have the resolve to break out of this," Satsuki said her blade sliding down the Scissor Sword towards Ryuko.

Sparks flew and heated up, they rained down as the blades kept their frictional force up. Then it happened the two blades met deadlock in the form of the pivot hole where if the blade had been complete a circular pin would have been. They froze briefly pushing one another with everything they could and from Ryuko that meant a lot as they could not overcome one another.

Both young ladies threw their weapons away the blades flipping through the air and falling to the ground. They instead went in for punches aimed at one another to deal a blow that would topple. They raced forward right hands coiled into tight balls ready to strike. Their screams filling the empty chasm of Honnoji Academy raced out in loud strands.

Then in an instant it was over. Blood trickled from a face onto white fabric. The bloody rain leaving small dots along the lapel of a Kamui, the Kamui Senketsu. Ryuko's right hand was balled into her cheek with enough force to bust open her nose. Satsuki grinned seeing the struggling girl continued to grind her hand within her face.

"You...aren't holding...me..down...with string!" Ryuko roared her body shaking as she struggled to reach up to her head. Her hand, the left covered in the Seki Tekko, gripped a handful of hair and then reached into the inside of the skull. The red thread was picked free and gripped tightly in Ryuko's hand.

Teeth grit she yanked and pulled using the strength she had to pull it free. The entire spectrum color began to return with her as the long red cord of Life Fibers were dragged out of her head. Blood rolled down under her hair and to the skin below as she yanked it entirely free. A gasp landed Ryuko on her knees blood running down the left side of her face and falling to the ground beneath her.

* * *

' _Ryuko freed herself...if only I was more like her,_ ' Shinko complained feeling all of the resolved leave him. The color that had struggled to reform on him was washed away as if coated in bleach. Atticus Kurosaki's son lost as he could not tear into his head fast enough, it strung tighter and he rose up like a mindless puppet once again.

* * *

"Le vie est Drole," Ragyo remarked feeling an odd sensation rush through her body when Ryuko broke free. Her lips coiled into a smile and grew broader as her hands cupped her face.

"Lady Ragyo?" Rei looked over with concern as Ragyo kept this look on her face.

"Oh? It appears that we still have a valuable pawn," Ragyo laughed as Shinko's colorless features turned stony and still. She smiled and twitched her finger, the teenaged boy moving with the instructions from the simple tug.

Shinko's left hand reached over to his right. The stud that was in the center of the right glove was pressed in and the needle drilled through a layer of flesh that was tender. Blood rose up the syringe and into the fabric of the Kamui. Stars began to flow as they had earlier except this time it was different, they kept flowing out as if the transformation was actually kicked into activation.

"Now let us see what he is truly capable of," Ragyo laughed as the transformation continued.

* * *

 _What is going on here? One's weakness leads to the enemy's strength and now there is a grand battle about to take place! What could possibly happen when the combustible element of a Mind Stitched Kamui user goes against the resolve of two warriors that bear Kamui of their own?_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	30. Chapter 30

**_Outside the Realm of Reason_**

* * *

Swirling around the concealed teenager was an impenetrable wall of stars that buzzed in a harmonious white rather than a plume of neon green. Force raced out in a pressure that seemed to warp gravity as the figure there gained access to the power of his garment. Twin white eyes peered through the swirling winds showing a sign of aggression but also of a grand guilt.

"An impressive Kamui indeed," Ragyo remarked as the puppet warrior finished the transformation. Shinko's grimacing face stood out against the placidity covering his body. He drew his sword which was drained of its color and life as well, he looked like a drawing more so than a living person at this point.

Ryuko had a strange hint on her face. She was shaken in stun for sure but something else was there as well, something more knowledgeable than irrational.' Ryuko activate me,' Senketsu shouted to his wearer snapping her out of the momentary lapse and giving her very good advice considering they were still staring down another person in a Kamui.

She still hesitated even only briefly." Right, here we go Senketsu," she yanked the clip out of the gloves wrist triggering the movements that would result in their Synchronization.

A needle tip tore into her wrist drawing just enough blood to activate the transformation. The matrix of black-blue fibers was quickly hinted into a red hue as the blood flowed through every weave of the stitching as it had dozens of times before. This simple action led to the Life Fibers activating in full their energy released in a stream of pink-red stars.

The matrix extended out and left Ryuko standing there in the posture she was in previously now covered only in a veil of light. Her black haired whipping around in the transformative winds as the form of Senketsu, a giant beast of crimson flame, sprouted up behind her. Its maw closed over her frame in a fiery orb that grew and grew. Then a lone cord so Life Fiber wrapped around it and squeezed tightly bursting the beast into the transformation.

"Life Fiber: Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!" Ryuko's voice rose up, accompanied inaudibly by that of the Kamui Senketsu. Her frame had been transformed into that of Senketsu's battle form only this time the line-like highlights remained lit and glowed twice as bright as they normally had.

"Now that you have transformed there is no need for me to be by your side," Satsuki started to strut away. Her white attire standing out against the grays and blacks of combat and smoke.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You're the only reason we are in this mess!" Ryuko shouted angrily looking at Satsuki as she walked towards the stage. The heiress' gait was steady and calm but her posture was anything but that of a conqueror.

Satsuki stayed silent and did not address the remarks from Ryuko as she stared her down.' _Ryuko her goal is to take down Ragyo. I do not like to admit it but we should remain here. If we both attack Ragyo, Shinko would easily attack us both from behind,_ ' the Kamui elaborated.

"You better be right Senketsu," the teenager growled turning back towards the puppet. He was still there just blankly looking forward with an aggressive scowl on his face and hands tightly locked around the hilt of his blade.

"Kurosaki! Snap out of this!" she raced forward and delivered a right hand to the side of Shinko's face. It turned out however that it had been a fixed afterimage and the controlled teen was off to her side grabbing the wrist of her still extended right hand.' _He's so fast. I can't believe he hasn't used his Kamui like this before_ ,' Ryuko yanked free barely and turned. She spun the Scissor Sword up from her side and pointed it to him.

On guard, he spun and slashed the katana he wielded forwards it edge meeting that of the Scissor Sword. Pressure coiled down the sword and pressed into Ryuko wrists but she quickly turned it back without any trouble. Shinko's feet shuffled and they had engaged in a massive power struggle that was between their two weapons.

' _Ryuko stop holding back,_ ' Senketsu informed feeling the main impact of the stress. Their strength was easily twice what she was showing here and the fact Shinko was matching that made it even more dangerous to keep going at that level. Ryuko's breath exhaled and she gripped the hilt of the Scissor Sword tighter.

'THRUND!' Ryuko's hands angled down slightly and Shinko's boots drove into the ground hard. The courtyard around him spiked up in large chunks as Ryuko pushed down with her incredibly enhanced strength.

'SCHLING!' one flick and the katana Shinko was holding was tossed hundreds of feet away. Ryuko's Kamui was easily overwhelming the controlled warrior disarming him without much difficultly at all.

'DOOM!' a right hand floored Shinko. His boots were yanked from the trench and he rolled across the ground body bouncing. Scrapes and bruises should have formed on his skin but they did not instead he just got angrier.

He thundered forward without a grasp of any of his weapons. His right hand raced forward and it was grabbed around the knuckled and he was pulled down face first to the ground. Ryuko towered over him with a strong restraint grip on his right arm, torque constantly being applied.

"Snap!" Ryuko shouted starting her words with a savage yank his head was pulled down with force bashing into the courtyard heavily." The hell!" two more words, two more face smashes into the dirt." Out of this! Kurosaki!" her voice grew angrier and louder, she stomped down sending a piece of already moved ground up into Shinko's sternum throwing him onto his back.

He pressed both hands to the ground. His skin glowed slightly, regaining flesh tone for a moment as his eyes started to shake into the crystal blue that had always been there." Matoi...I'm..." then in an instant the color lost and was quickly overcome by the refitting his struggle proving fruitless once again as he pushed up from the dirt.

His head rolled the glowing thread around his brain constricting tighter. The broad sword over his back was dragged down into his hands in a single fluent motion, the chain around the hilt wrapped around his right forearm to prevent it from being cast away and he readied to fight again.

"GrAaH!" he shouted swinging wildly. The strike was blocked with ease by the ever-impressive swordsmanship of Ryuko Matoi the force being thrown off by the stronger Kamui. He brought the blade around again, it was struck from the side and again the momentum was diffused and hurled off to the side where it harmlessly faded. He snarled and swung again missing entirely as Ryuko disappeared.

' _Let's see if this will wake him up!_ ' Ryuko appeared behind him and went for a slash the red line of energy flowing off of it blasting Shinko across the back. His frame was fired out in a whirlwind like corkscrew where he ended up upside down against one of the walls that had held the crowd in.

Shinko's body fell limply to the ground not even twitching. Blood fluttered down from his mouth to the ground forming a small puddle around him as his unconscious frame lay there in a heap. The heir to the Kurosaki name was flattened and out, he had lost consciousness of what controlled consciousness he had.

'Ryuko you may have to do it,' Senketsu said as Ryuko took a glare a pink blur moving along the seats. Her grip of the red sword tightened, a star tracing down the edge of the mighty Scissor Sword.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed standing over the limp frame blade parallel to her right hip. The grip folded out and the sword's blade lengthened by at least three if not more feet. Shinko's limp frame did nothing to stop it as she angled the giant sword to where a single swing wound tear through the Kamui upon his back and end any hint of power he would have against them.

"Finishing Move: Sen-i-Soshitsu!" she brought across the blade only to find it stopped by the purple colored counterpart to her own sword. The force exploded out in a massive wave that tore dirt and rocks from the ground.

"Hey, Ryuko-chan~" Nui laughed hopping down from her leaning position against the wall both pink heels clicking on the ground. She bobbed her head and held both arms out to either side as if for balance." Are you done playing with Shinki?" she smiled making Ryuko even more uncomfortable with the situation.

"Nui Harime," Ryuko growled the highlights on her Kamui shining out twice as bright. Her feet slipped apart as anger seemed to jostle her hair up into more elaborate spikes." I'm going to knock that stupid smile off your face!"

"Ooh! You are Ryuko-chan! How about you play with me instead?" Nui giggled holding her half of the sword up in an offensive stance. She tilted it and kept her feet spread equally apart as her foe readied to strike as well.

"You aren't going to tell me not to overdo it are you Senketsu?" she asked looking down at her garment as Nui arrogantly awaited the response. Senketsu's lone eye narrowed on Nui before looking at the downed Shinko behind her.

'No, you are in perfect control. In fact, I would say this is the closest Synchronization we have ever had,' the Kamui remarked as Nui looked at Ryuko with her blue eye wide and almost innocent.

"Great!" Ryuko fired off.

Her swing struck Nui's and fired her high into the air. Ryuko's frame then phased up after her as if she was flying when, in reality, it was one solid leap. The next strike threw Nui head over heels. The blonde pivoted and brought her sword down only to miss as Ryuko appeared behind her delivering a right elbow jab that hurled the teenager down towards the ground.

"I don't remember you being so slow," Ryuko said while appearing beneath Nui to deliver a powerful right kick to her face and throwing her backwards towards the ground. Nui skipped a few feet before falling onto her back to stare up at the sky.

Shinko struggled up to his feet body shaking from the impact that had put him down. His face was marked with a stream of crimson coming from what had been an internal injury. His feet shuffled forward dryly and slowly body wobbling with the unsure foot, weapon drawn. The blank features were still there and he had drawn his weapon to deal a blow to the rebel.

Ryuko turned leaving her back exposed to the blonde behind her." Kurosaki snap out of it! You have to be stronger willed than this!" she shouted as Nui took advantage with a few quiet steps towards the girl.

Shinko remained stalwart and stony in his features, empty eyes looking on as the blonde encroached to deal the finishing blow. Purple sword raised Nui giggled getting Ryuko's attention.

"What-" she winced turning as the purple came down from the sky.

"No!" a voice shouted as a left hand was seen holding the blade back with the right wrapped around Ryuko's shoulder." Get away from her!" Ryuko was shoved out of the way as the warrior pushed back on the Scissor Sword.

"Shinki! Ooh you broke out of the Mind Stitching too," Nui clapped in surprise and glee. Shinko's temple was bleeding where he had begun and ended the tearing from and his left eye was close and covered in a thin river of blood.

"Sentokitsu Bushido!" he growled teeth locking firmly together. He needed the power and the time to attack. Nui, Ragyo, it did not matter if they were not an ally he wanted to beat them badly.

'Shinko?' the Kamui questioned restraining the will to transform for a brief moment. He was worried about the teenager that he was being worn by.

"I'm fine just activate Bushido mode. I won't lose control, not here," he replied quickly keeping both free hands engaged ready to fight. He watched as Nui came rushing in with her sword drawn.

'All right,' the Kamui replied a star formation exploding around them and awakening the battle mode. Shinko's body grew tense and then lax as the powerful form took on its shape through the baseline form of the Kamui.' _He is stronger in our activation now. But the last time we activated was in Kansai, and the last time we trained was way before that,_ ' Sentokitsu thought to itself as Shinko instantly pressed forward.

His rigid knuckles slammed into the incoming blade one of the ridging portions over the knuckles taking the brunt of the sword's force. The ground cracked as he reeled back from the impact. The new sword was present on his back but here he wanted to prove something. Nui stunned by the block came from a slightly different angle and slashed it was blocked by a backhand from the enhanced teenager.

'Ryuko his strength increased incredibly,' Senketsu remarked as the blade was restrained by the rigid back hand of the other Kamui wearer. Their Synchronized power was massive, but staring this down was almost like looking into a mirror.

"Weird, right? I didn't think he could have gotten much stronger?" Ryuko remarked as the sounds of angry voices echoed from over the stage.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Shinko spun out from a strike and weaved behind Nui, again she found herself outmaneuvered by a normal teenager. He kicked back and threw her face down before spinning. What he saw next was something of a gruesome scene.

* * *

'Schling!' the sharpened edge of a black katana blade sheered its way through the exposed next of Ragyo Kiryuin. The woman's head regal in its white and rainbow colored hair fell to the ground as her body shook upright.

"It is done," Satsuki commented from her position on her knees. The sky darkened with a red mist that descended the entirety of the stairs and across much of the stage in a long slick. She cleared the blade with a simple swing, a sloshing sound coming when the blood flowed out from the edge of the sword.

She stood and prepared to put the Secret Sword Bakuzan back in its sheath when the body budged slightly. Then out of nowhere with a massive shockwave its right hand jammed into her cheek and threw her across the stage where she crushed through the decoration before landing on her knees. Ragyo's body stood upright as if it had been commanded to use such violent force.

A thin red line then sparkled to life and traced from the body to the decapitated head. The bloody rain had stopped and instead it appeared that the damage was being repaired on the bodily front anyway." You are right not even I can live without a head. However, it appears your Bakuzan can not sever every Life Fiber holding my head in place," Ragyo's voice escaped the removed head as the body walked over and picked it up.

Satsuki grunted and grumbled trying to pull herself up." This rebellion of yours was cute Satsuki I really enjoyed it. You should know however that I do not like those wearing clothes that fail to suit them," Ragyo strutted over to the struggling Satsuki. She saw the strain on her daughter's face and the grumbling of the Kamui desiring more blood.

"What are you talking about?" Satsuki growled pushing herself up on shaky legs. Ragyo towered over he eighteen year old with an angry scowl on her face, it was like she stared down at a massive failure.

"I am talking about Junketsu," the white haired woman pointed out glaring down at Satsuki without hesitation. Satsuki leveled the Bakuzan at a defensive stance keeping it as a small barrier between them." All of this you have been wearing beneath his potential. A shame really considering how superior you tried to be when you stood against me earlier," she said brutally honestly.

Satsuki's eyes were broadened in shock, she knew the stress was for a reason. Ragyo's smile reflected in her mind's eye as if the woman was realizing just how manipulative she had been. Blue eyes looking up fiercely she pressed her legs in enough to where she could get a stronger jump and a more accurate shot at the Life Fiber fused woman's neck.

"RAH!" prim ally Satsuki let out a scream and started forward like a rocket. The Student Council President fired off and tried to deliver a killing blow aimed directly across the woman's throat. It never happened the Bakuzan met with a left hand that stopped it entirely, it was like meeting a metal pole with an old stick. The sword's blackened blade shook and shivered in the vibration of being caught before snapping in two and falling away as Satsuki fell to her feet just before her mother.

"Tsk, tsk, Satsuki. You just don't want to believe it!" a right hand lifted the girl up as it lodged into her toned abdomen with a thunderous burst. Gagged the girl could not even defend herself from the incoming left that smashed into the side of her face. Her body shook and was fired off across the stage where it rolled again only to be grabbed again by Ragyo.

"Of course, if you did not wear Junketsu! I doubt you'd ever stand a chance against!" Ragyo shouted punctuating every single word with a right or left hand that left Satsuki completely helpless. The teen was nearly unconscious on her feet reeling from the prior blows unable to even defend against the incoming right handed punch that thundered her head first into the stage top.

The soft hands of her mother wrapped around her body again hefting her from the ground with savage intent. Satsuki was held up by her long black hair leaving her to gurgle on the blood that had filled her mouth from the vicious beat down she had received from Ragyo. Ragyo smiled running her free hand down the contours of her daughter's sleek frame.

She stopped just above the crotch were a smile lightened her face." You have no right where the Kamui Junketsu! Take it off!" Ragyo ordered and a sphere of orange and blue light swirled between them the Kamui taking shape upon Ragyo's frame. With a snap of her fingers the orb of light fired out and took Satsuki through the air and into the stands with an explosion.

'BOOOM!' debris cast itself down from the stands and crushed around her. Satsuki was battered and nude and under massive pieces of concrete.

* * *

"Holy shit! Satsuki!" Shinko ducked a strike from Nui and rushed over. He had to save her, she was their information center and an ally against Ragyo letting her die was a huge mistake.

"Kurosaki where are you going!" Ryuko charged swinging the Scissor Blade to continue the fighting with Nui Harime. Stars rung out and exploded around them sending trash and debris flying as their power showed off.

'He knows what he is doing Ryuko just trust that,' Senketsu remarked feeling a shiver run through the air. It was like experiencing Satsuki and Junketsu once again only this time worst.

* * *

Just about a dozen feet from the pile of rocks Shinko stopped a shadow looming over him from behind. He felt the presence and it sent chills down his spine." I believe the answer to your friend's question is nowhere," Ragyo remarked in the Kamui's deactivated from.

"No, it's helping someone out. Of course, someone that kills people's fathers doesn't get that do that!" Shinko shouted throwing a right hand while spinning around. His fist was grabbed so easily and cleanly as if it were no stress at all involve.' _This isn't real she isn't even using the Kamui to stop this,_ ' he shook as pressure crushed down upon his hand.

"Your Kamui is rather soft it must have taken your father several months to get the weave to this caliber," Ragyo remarked. The Kamui over his body constricting as she touched the top of his hand.

'It is like she is feeling all of me at once,' Sentokitsu said to his wearer struggling to stay focused. The cold, malicious touch was enough to stress the fibers in his being to constrict.

"Let go!" Shinko pulled free before going to grab the long sword over his back. That was the weapon he needed for this fight, a giant slayer. It was too late however as Ragyo smiled and placed her fingers delicately over the metal patching on the left arm of the Kamui. She pressed all of the switches in and the needles engaged into her flesh.

'She's activating Junketsu that quickly?' the Kamui did not know how to react. All he could do was tense as the massive flare of energy and wind from the woman's activation of the powerful cloth's power.

"Life Fiber: Override! Kamui Junketsu!" she smiled in an exact replica of what Satsuki was wearing moments ago. The only difference was that the Kamui has highlights of a rainbow running through the normally blue streaks and spots along its frame.

'THURASH!' one right hand blurred through the sound barrier. It hammered into the stunned teenager's face and blasted him back into the stands where the concrete and other assorted debris broke away in a long streak. His frame cloaked in the red and black of the Kamui stopped a few rows short of the top where he dangled barely conscious.

'Shinko, stay awake at all cost please. I don't think I can keep you alive if we deactivate,' the Kamui warned as Shinko's hollowed eyes stared down at Ryuko's frame which was currently intensely battling Nui.

He clawed at the stands and slowly lumped forward, he fell to the next row which was in just as bad shape as the one that he had been on." Sento, I have to get back up and fight!" his voice was filled with determination but his body was still in a terrible way.

'Yes, keep that fighting spirit. Maybe we can make it down there in time,' the Kamui reminded feeling a new vigor being pushed into every stitch as Shinko clawed to push forward.

* * *

"You aren't that good are you Nui?" Ryuko boasted completely outmatching the blonde. Their skill gap had been inverted as had their power gap and it was clear here of all places. The pink donning girl was on the ropes while Ryuko could have easily pressed on for much longer.

"How did you get so strong?" Nui questioned in her squealing voice. It was overwhelming to be in a match with this fully Synchronized Ryuko and Senketsu pair and her body was actually getting beaten around by the blows.

"I've always been this strong, I was just scared!" an overhead swing crushed down and drove the blonde's feet almost completely out from underneath her. Nui pulled her weapon back to try and rebound Ryuko but it did not work instead she was under even more fatigue from the teen.

A shape, no a shadow descended behind Ryuko. A chill raced through the air and Ryuko pivoted away from Nui to turn and seen Ragyo standing behind her in full active Junketsu." What the hell are you!" Ryuko growled as Ragyo gave that cold and insincere smile.

"I am the emissary of the COVERs and the will of Life Fibers," her right hand shot out and pierced Ryuko's chest. '

"Gah...ah..." grunting for air and in agony Ryuko struggled to keep herself conscious.

Blood spurted out of the wound for a moment as Ragyo yanked out the teenager's heart. It sparkled with every beat several threads tied around its chambers." And you my dear child are my long lost daughter," she cackled holding the heart still in her hand.

* * *

The sky darkened as the sound of cloth flapping in the breeze grew increasingly intense. The Elite Four looked around for the source as their Mind Stitched foes all fell, and it was something that no one was ready for.

Hundreds of large white suits fluttered in the wind. At the back of the neck of every single piece was a red cord connecting it to something far away, these were COVERs.

"Makanshoku! Get them out of here now!" Gamagori's voice boomed as Mako struggled to lead the people over the large debris that had just fallen. The brunette looked up and saw hundreds of the suits hovering above the hordes of people all of which were pushing just as hard to climb over the debris.

"Come on Gamagori! We need to help get them out of here now!" Sanageyama jumped down and stood behind the escaping group the kendo stick in his hands ready to be used to its fullest with his Goku Uniform.

"Easier said than done," the behemoth slid down the stands and stood beside Uzu. They both were ready to fight off as many COVERs as they could, though that number could very really not be enough to save them.

* * *

 _What could any of this mean? What is Ragyo planning? Is there any hope for our heroes? Hopefully._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	31. Chapter 31

**_The Era of Clothing_**

* * *

"Gah...haa.." Ryuko continued to choke as her heart thundered off in the hands of this wretched woman. Ragyo's cold smile swirled around in Ryuko's eyes getting her even more angry and confused at this entire thing. A pounding kept ringing in her head like that of war drums before a grand battle, she had to act and act now.

A red blur moved and then the hand no longer was holding anything. Ragyo looked in shock as her hand fell to the ground and blood began to spray from the stump that had become her forearm. Ryuko's breaths kept heavy as the heart that was imbued with Life Fibers pulled its way back into her torso the skin closing up instantly as if it was never torn.

"I know what you are going to say girl," Ragyo walked over and picked up the hand with her remaining one. In an instant it was pulled back into place as good as it ever had been. Ragyo clutched seeing the swarm of COVERs flying in at the most opportune time for sure." Just look at yourself, if you are not my daughter how could you pull your heart back into place? And how can you survive these battles with only the most minute damage?" the woman glared down upon the red highlighted teen as her hands gripped the Scissor Sword.

"Shut up!" Ryuko swung and it missed crashing down a solid foot to the side of where Ragyo had been. With Junketsu's aid it was blatantly clear that Ragyo outclassed all of them, probably all of them combined in every term. Another swing flung out and a red line raced through the sky cutting through the stage but missing the head of REVOCs by another few feet.

Slashes continued to buzz around in a series of anger from Ryuko's frame. Ragyo however kept evading around in swift circles to make sure that Ryuko was less than accurate with her strikes.

* * *

Rank and file the COVERs slowly opened up and released crimson colored Life Fibers down towards the congregation of people stuck behind Mako and the wall of the two Elite Four members.

"Speed it up Makanshoku!" Gamagori shouted hurling out a series of whips from the Shackle Regalia to tear apart the incoming scraps of clothes aimed towards them. His bulky frame was releasing a lot of energy but it was clear that those fleeing would have to be sacrificed to the COVERs invading the school yard.

"Gamagori get those people moving!" Uzu shouted bounding through the air and delivering a series of strikes that tore through the COVERs overhead. He was finding that no matter how well his skill was honed the numbers were starting to heave people off of the ground.

The suit-like COVERs, when they did get the advantage and consume some of the escaping people, bulked up massively shaking the air around them. Their chest morphed from bow-ties to a normal straight tie displaying the drained faces of the humans they had consumed. This added to the fear element that was present within the Elite Four as everything started to turn against them.

"Come on Makanshoku!" he shouted delivering a punch to a human-form COVER that descended upon him. The force of the blow easily though away the COVER.

"Right! Come on everyone get going!" Mako shouted from atop a pile of rubble in a megaphone she had picked up during the Raid Trip in Osaka. The horde of people ran faster but the panic of the COVERs set in rather fast resulting in a very disorganized group that was quickly being pulled apart by the floating Life Fiber creatures.

"Keep calm and come on!" Mako shouted flailing her arms about to get their attention. Everyone though stopped quickly glared up in shock as the flailing brunette was drawn up.

"Uh oh! Help! I'm being taken up someone help me!" it took time for the somewhat dense girl to realize that she was being drawn up towards the hungry maw of a COVER. It seemed completely unstoppable as she was now six feet of of the ground.

"Mako!" her father jumped up first running up a steel beam to grab his daughter. The attempt was one worth admiration however it failed badly when he missed by an arm's length falling to the ground a second later.

"Sis!" Mataro gulped before taking his charge forward to save his sometimes overbearing but loving sister. The shrimpy kid found it just as impossible to reach her as his father made it out to be. His right han grabbed the tip of her shoe but it failed to hold on for long and instead Mataro hit the ground empty handed as well.

"Cut the cord! Makanshoku! Break free!" Ira Gamagori roared firing off of the ground. His large frame slammed through the gathering cloth-form COVERs. Just three inches from her his massive torso was punched down by a duo of human-form variants his body crashing to the ground with a crunching sound as the debris flew up.

"Damn it!" he heard the effort and Uzu acted his samurai-like Goku Uniform flying through the air in an attempt to cut the Life Fiber. Like the bulky toad before him Sanageyama was met with the same fate two COVERs tackling him to the ground.

Debris flew up as Mako's screams for help stopped. The COVER that engulfed her bulked up twice as large as any other and sported a more impressive glow to its very active Life Fibers.

* * *

Shinko crawled down the stands his right hand raised towards the COVER that Mako had become. His face and body caked in dirt and debris he pushed up to a kneeling potion. The massive long sword over his back slipped with its bearer as the stand gave way and Shinko took a slightly uncomfortable slide towards the bottom row.

"Mako...I'm sorry," he commented watching as large portions of the fleeing people were thrown up to their new homes within the Life Fibers. Anger boiled to the surface as he stood up on bowing legs. Blood swept down his face to the concrete beneath his unsteady feet as both hands reached and grabbed the hilt of the sword." You're just another person I'm going to fail," he closed tears out of his eyes.

'Shinko ready yourself. Ryuko is in a bad way,' the red hued Kamui reminded as Ryuko swirled around and slashed about with the Scissor Sword's red edge. Shinko raised his tired arms and let out a sigh before angling his feet for a jump through the air to take on Ragyo with an advantage over her.

"Don't worry unlike the Bakuzan your sword in this form hasn't been used in a fight today," Shinko winced angling the blade. He just knew that had Satsuki not had to deal with their temporarily controlled frames the slash would have surely severed the threads that held Ragyo's head to her body.' _Keep a cool glance and just finish this,_ ' he felt the power flow into his feet.

'Wait Shinko we can't!' the Kamui with its excellent perception picked up on something. A hardened piece of plastic hitting a trigger switch within a specialized casing. The piece of clothing cast his glare over to see Satsuki holding a detonator.

"Holy shit," he remarked firing down towards the nude and battered Student Council President. Mid-way however everything turned orange and red before a plumage of black and gray dust and smoke exploded out.

' _Satsuki, please hang in there. If anyone can beat Ragyo its you. Please be alive after this,_ ' he asked as the heat and smoke grew more intense. The air filling with rubble and sparks, the explosions igniting across the entire everything of the school.

Concrete exploded as if made out of paper. Detonations occurred all across the area shredding the screens and buffeting everything with the hail of stone, glass, and metal. The entire plane known as Ragyo Stadium was soon replaced with a swirling mass of smoke that could easily been seen from high in the air if not from space.

* * *

Everything went dark for what felt like eternity. Light though trickled in soon enough as rubble and debris shifted off of his slowly rising frame. Blood had caked in the corner of his mouth and dirt clung to his hair and face. It must have rained as the broken ground seemed to seep as he pressed up on it.

Honnoji Academy was a very different place when his gaze opened up. Hundreds if not thousands of COVERs hovered in the air and stood stoically on the ground around the once bustling campus. Wind that would have rushed through the hair of dozens of teenaged students whistled harmlessly by barely even making a faint sound upon the white colored monsters.

The gray sky above seemed unnatural as the rolling sounds of thunder and lightning made their way through it. The rocks and rubble upon his back fell away as he sat up placing both hands before himself on the ground, he was going unnoticed when looking at his COVER foes.

"Sento, please tell me I'm dreaming," Shinko's voice rasped out silently. It was low and rumbled for what must have been hours, more accurately days of being buried under the concrete. His eyes were struggling to stay open as the world around him remained in eerie silence except for the hollow howl of the winds around them.

'I wish we were but unfortunately we are awake,' his ally responded calmly. They were in a deactivated state not that activation really would have mattered when outnumbered by such a wide margin.' Considering that there are so many COVERs here I would not be too surprised if you were the last human in this area if not this region,' grimly the Kamui reminded him of the days gone by.

"I hope you're wrong," Shinko pushed up slowly as to not gain the attention of the malicious beast. His eyes kept showing the images of Satsuki's frame being rag-dolled through the air by Ragyo, Ryuko's heart being drawn out from her body, and their own trip up the stands the hard way.' _If any two people could have endured this nonsense it would be those two. Finding Satsuki and Ryuko should be the number on goal here,_ ' he kept to himself patting slowly the dirt from his frame.

'What is the plan?' Sentokitsu replied in his always serious but somewhat comforting tone. Shinko gulped realizing that his weapons were still cast aside somewhere among the rubble.

"I would have said 'just cut through as many as we could before getting the hell outta here' but that isn't happening because I am short a pair of swords," the black haired youth sighed reaching back to just make sure that the twin blades were not there. His Kamui seemed to sigh with him as they looked over at the gray sky that loomed even more foreboding.

'If it were easy I would simply create a new blade like the Bushido form does. However it is not and takes a lot of energy so we have two options: Leave now,' the garment began to talk. Almost as soon as he expected his wearer cleared his throat.

"Or pick up one of the swords we lost," the youth looked at the horde that was stoically awaiting what probably would be orders. A scowl crossed his face as he took a shaky step forward, body warn down from being pinned under rubble.' _Dad, I screwed up two times over. Letting Ryuko get hurt and allowing all of this COVERs stuff to go down. I'm going to fix it though I promise,_ ' he took another step this one more sure footed.

Just a few dozen yards away the hilt of the Murasama was sitting its white contrasting out against the grays and browns of the rubble. The only issue was that two COVERs were in the way and more or less staring forward." There's one Sento do you think that we could get past those to and outta here before the others noticed?" Shinko crouched down keeping himself about level with the top of the pile he crawled out of.

"No, I do not," a voice that froze the air echoed through the empty chasm that was a High School. Rainbow colored lights danced out from the top of Satsuki's prized tower, another Kiryuin had occupied it now. His hands tightened as the words played over in his mind.

' _How the hell did she hear me? This place is big enough for a whisper or two to go unnoticed,_ ' he tensed the cold voice ringing in his ears. A pain shot up his spine and a a shiver rolled down his arms and legs. He was frozen, be it by fear or by damage, escaping was not going to be an option now.

"I personally wondered where you went Shinko Kurosaki," Ragyo's words continued in a cold stream. The ringing got worst as he looked up with a craned neck at the tower where the resplendent figure in white looked down upon him with those crimson eyes of servitude to the Life Fibers.

"I guess you didn't wonder too much. I was under that pile of rubble this whole time," he responded smugly while the pain continued to ride its way up his back. His Kamui tensed knowing that activation was going to be their only way out.' _Something is going on with my back and head again. This has been happening way too much lately,_ ' he felt like every time there was an intense moment these reactions occurred.

"Very clever for a teenager. Though what did you plan on doing after you escaped? No one is going to help you," Ragyo laughed looking down at him from up high, a trait her daughter had picked up on as well. He looked down at the ground and then at his Kamui, the answer was clear on what he had to do and how he had to do it.

He pressed in the stud on his right hand a bursting stream of green stars and wind raced around him transforming the Kamui into an active battle state." Life Fiber: Fusion! Kamui Sentokitsu!" in unison they both shouted.

"People are a lot more durable than you are giving them credit for. I'll find someone to stop you, hell maybe even someone you know," he pulled both hands up in front of his face the COVERs slowly circling in. Without his sword it was going to be an impossible challenge to overcome and even more so if Ragyo herself decided to get involve.

"It is a miracle that you can withstand your Kamui's pressure so well. Though it means nothing now does it? We are in the Age of the Life Fiber! Humanity will disappear," Ragyo laughed admiring the fighting spirit of the youth. Shinko's hands gripped even more and he narrowed his eyes upon the sword behind the two COVERs before him.

His hands shifted and he clenched them tightly.' I see now. You are using the environment to your advantage,' the Kamui remarked glowing in a stream of stars shifting into its flight form.

Large air-cutters sprawled from the shoulders as a thicker armor-like portion emerged from the chest displaying the eyes of the garment more properly. Two vents opened on the boots, already heating up ready to take flight. His hands were in position ready to grab and go in a series of flight." You know me too well buddy," he smiled as the Kaze form solidified around them.

With a kick of heath e was flying forward, almost directly straight forward. His right shoulder led the charge and the force of the thrusters and their flames allowed him to build up somewhat sizable momentum. As the COVERs charge he flew beyond them using kicks of speed as the duo blocking the path to his sword prepared to strike him as well.

'THUD!' he shoulder tackled the left one out of the way with his right shoulder and grabbed the sword with his dragging left arm. He tapped the ground with the edge of the shoe and fired up in a rocket of fire and debris.

"I only need one shot to kill you!" the blade glowed and shone out as he flew the entire height of the tower unhindered by the COVERs swarming down below. The young swordsman continued to glare up as a smiling Ragyo kept her crimson eyes on him.' _She thinks I'm joking. She should realize though that this speed and angle will cut her clean in two!_ ' the speed grew even more as he wrapped his right hand around the sword as well.

"Finishing Move: Murasama!" the sword was brought up. Ragyo took a graceful step back and the wave of power from the slash was shot clean into the air where it harmlessly defused." What?" he turned to see her left hand wrapped around his right forearm pointing the blade down even though he was pushing it up.

' _Oh right she managed to pluck Satsuki outta Junketsu. I guess I got a little overzealous here,_ ' he cursed realizing the massive flaw in his plan. It had not been the best of begin with but now it was turning south fast.

"Tsk, stupid teenager," she yanked him down and delivered a single slap to the side of his right cheek. Stars and steam exploded out of the Kamui as it lost the thrust and power of the transformation. Hanging there in the woman's grasp Shinko started to lose his vision. Swimming light began to creep in and his body felt distant.

Another strike hit him and Sentokitsu returned from its transformed state to the deactivated state. He was in practically normal street clothes as Sentokitsu tried to regain the power the simple strikes had taken." Let me go!" he threw a left hand and it was grabbed by Ragyo's free hand stopping him from doing much of anything except hang over the edge of the tower.

"If I were to let you go what pattern do you think you would make on the ground?" the white haired woman asked hanging him further over the edge. Shinko grit his teeth and began to tense every muscle in and attempt to not die.

"The silent treatment? What are you five years old?" she yanked him back over. Her head moved to the left and a cloth-base COVER came floating in with the red cord still bound around its neck." So then you would rather become a COVER than die?" another questioned as the suit-like entity began to open up ready for a host.

In a last ditch he threw the Murasama sword back. It pierced through the COVER and reduced it to nothing but stray bands of cloth in the wind, the downside was he allowed his sword to plummet to the ground." I am not going to just let you have your way Ragyo!" he tore at his wrist and attempted to free himself but once again it was proving fruitless.

"That is where you are wrong," she pulled down on both arms and delivered a knee to his chin. Everything blacked out and he slumped over unconscious or possibly worst.

'Shinko! Come on stay with me!' frantic Sentokitsu shouted seeing the trickle of blood fluttered down his wearer's chin. It struck his fibers but they did not awake., there was not enough energy left to transform again.

Ragyo smiled dragging the unconscious teen by his black hair into the tower. The Kamui struggling his hardest to not allow that to happen, it did not work by any means.

* * *

 _ **Osaka...**_

Mikisugi was glaring out with big eyes over the group that had been gathered there. It was a sad state of affairs to bear witness to the still damaged base was filled with refugees that managed to escape the COVERs and the rebellious Nudist Beach members that held it down.

"Has anyone seen Kurosaki!" the blue haired man shouted over the crowd his focus trying to find the Kamui wearer. His worry was growing three days ago the chaos had begun and now it would blatantly appear that their greatest weapon outside of Ryuko was gone as well.

"No, no-one had brought him in," Tsumugu Kinagase growled watching as more refugees poured in all lacking the teenager. The white-yellow light of the door opening soon was filled by the shapes of four people all helping in more people.

"I guess we made it in time," Sanageyama's voice rang out as he leaned against the wall covered from head to toe in dust and debris. His Goku Uniform was steaming from fighting through the hordes of COVERs they obviously had to face.

"Good, it was a long walk here in the first place," Inumuta frowned scanning the room carefully for any other students from Honnoji. None were there several families from Honno Town had gathered but not a single student.

"Quiet down they haven't invited us in yet," Gamagori grumbled stepping in with all the subtlety of an elephant. His towered frame loomed over pretty much everyone there as he awaited the meeting with one Aikuro Mikisugi.

"Well hey if it isn't the Elite Four," Mikisugi remarked stride through the crowd to meet with the last remnants of Honnoji Academy. He stood before Gamagori, who was the only one in the complex as the others were force to wait in the vestibule at the giant's own command." Come on in you are welcomed here," he smiled inviting them into the massive complex.

"You realize only a week ago we were enemies with them right?" Kinagase said from behind the blue haired man.

Gamagori held his arms out the sign for the others to stay back for the moment." Yeah that was before we knew they were going against Ragyo Kiryuin. If they are willing to stand up against the Life Fibers they are welcomed here," the head of Nudist Beach assured his companion.

"Thank you I doubt we will be able to repay your kindness," the behemoth bowed with respect. Clearly, they were all in the same boat of disorientation and confusion so anyone was really acceptable.

"Don't worry just being here is more than enough," Aikuro assured opening the way for the disgraced four to enter in.

"So where is Kurosaki or Matoi?" Sanageyama asked trying to pick up on his two fiercest rivals and their respective voices. He heard the scoff leave Mikisugi's mouth and the concerned snicker of Kinagase's.

"They didn't make it out?" he responded quickly to the silence.

"Matoi is fine. She's resting in one of the barracks," the former teacher looked down at the sand covered paneling lining the floor. A sigh parted his lips as he looked back up at their four new hopes." Shinko did not come back," he turned away tending to the cry of a woman's voice in the distance.

"Damn," the green haired teenager huffed bummed at the news. He walked through the crowd though towards a quite spot to get his mind together and refocus on the invasion across the country.

Gamagori looked at the other two with stark eyes." Both of you get patched up your Goku Uniforms are already out of commission. Listen to everything you are told to do and do it promptly," the blonde ordered.

"Who died and put you in charge?" Nonon said without thinking. Then quickly she bit her tongue and looked down at the ground in a nervous blush.

Inumuta lead his way through the crowd as an angry Jakuzure did the same their torn Goku Uniforms having been put through the wringer.

' _Lady Satsuki, if you are alive we will save you,_ ' the giant promised to his presumed dead leader. He marched forward into the crowd which quickly parted around him, making way for the Elite Four's Toad.

* * *

 _That is all for this chapter. The Elite Four arrive after several days alone in the world to find that Japan's last hope is their former greatest enemy. Shinko ends up in the grasp of the cruel Ragyo Kiryuin. What awaits both parties as the eve of war obviously draws near?_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Truth' Revealed_**

* * *

Blackness soon shifted into a grayish scale and drips of water slowly fell from the ceiling and hit the floor. The mist of said drops splashing on bare skin slowly making the figure shiver. Something twitched as eyes closed and opened again clearing the gray scale away to reveal a concrete prison that had been a personal office or classroom of some sort.

He felt constricted and cold, his black eyes shaking with the fatigue of something paining him. Feeling trapped he looked down to find out exactly where he was.' _Honnoji? Am I still in Honnoji?_ ' he asked, body still heavy with sleep.

A shiver coursed through his body as another cold drip of water splashed onto his feet.' _She got me that fast?_ ' Shinko's eyes closed with the cold feeling. When he shut his eyes he saw everything that occurred his last time being conscious. Ragyo's rearing punch, his frame struggling to recover before fading out entirely.

Feeling stressed he tried to move his hands, but they did not budge. Surprised the teenager, looked down to see long red coils wrapping his arms at the shoulder and elbow to his body in large coils, which was completely looped around his torso. They were Life Fibers, ones that were probably feeding on him, he knew now that Ragyo _had_ defeated him, proving that sight was no dream, and he failed to escape.' _Trapped?_ ' he thought before closing his eyes in pain.

"No, Sento..." his pain had briefly turned to glee, he could break out of it with his Kamui's help." Wait," then it hit him the Life Fibers were on his skin not his Kamui. He was alone, there was nothing to help him out of it; his struggles was worthless considering the difference in power between Life Fibers and people.

Through the ventilation he heard moans and groans. Something was happening near enough to him but there was no way to tell what aside from it had an element of what could have been interpreted as pleasure.

Then he recognized it, the weakening scream of 'Stop!' flowing through the air duct. It was a female's voice, more importantly a teenaged females voice, that once carried the strength of a lion now screaming out like a rabbit.

' _Satsuki? Ragyo didn't kill you?_ ' he thought trying to pry himself free again. Shinko heard the struggle in the girl's voice, the fright that was being brought upon her made a shiver flow up his spine. A need to help boiled in his belly, rebellion to rise against the machine.' _Come on you're only fabric? Damn it, snap! Snap already!_ ' he hissed keeping quiet while trying to free himself.

Satsuki screamed and everything went silent. That silence though only made him him even more uncomfortable.' _Did that just happen? What the hell is Ragyo's problem?_ ' he winced hearing the footsteps of the mother exiting the room as if nothing had happened.

* * *

 _ **Osaka...**_

"More refugees!" a cry from a very surprised Uzu Sanageyama came through the somewhat crowed entrance of Nudist Beach. These refugees though were ones that were very friendly and had a very close to the Elite Four.

Shiro Iori was standing beside his uncle Soroi, Satsuki's butler, covered in mud and debris from trudging through combat zones to get there. Behind them some members of Honnoji's Sewing Club. They had lost nearly two dozen on the way there to hostile COVERs which simply scooped them up and left.

"I am sorry for coming so late but the raw Life Fiber reserves have been dwindled down to nothing," Iori sighed pulling out a small sewing kit with a few loose red threads inside. His uncle shook his head silently before pulling out a tea set with several cups, a pot, and a thermos filled with the last remnants of his prepared tea, along with nearly two small boxes of tea leaves.

Sanageyama smiled and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, feeling the discomfort on his face." Hey, you tried we did not expect you to come here and patch up our Goku Uniforms. We need your expertise because aside from Inumuta you know the most about Life Fibers," the green haired teenager smiled his dirty Goku Uniform showing that it had not been easy for them.

"How kind," Iori said sarcastically before continuing into the hideout. The past three days had been hell for everyone within the compound and clearly for everyone on the outside as well.

Soroi watched as his nephew descended into he crowd to look for the common ground with Inumuta." Sanageyama, has Lady Satsuki been brought here yet or found?" the aged man asked the teenager standing beside him.

A gulp caught in the young man's throat as he flashed imaged of the worst case scenarios in his head. He shuddered slightly before letting out a sigh of how uncomfortable this whole thing was." I believe she is captured somewhere in the Honnoji Stronghold. Though her being dead is pretty possible too," the former chair of athletics remarked quickly and concisely to the butler.

"I see. Then, I will prepare tea for her return," the graying man smiled before exiting. Sanageyama smiled hearing those words showed how much trust there was in his gut feeling. She was still kicking somewhere or another.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day...**_

Even though he had faded quickly Shinko had found it troublesome to return to sleep that night. Something was off about the entire ordeal. The silence was too eerie to trust and the wind only foreboded another rainstorm to come, sleeping would prove worthless. Blustering gales often flew in his shattered window chilling the room and making his naked frame tremble, the past twelve conscious hours had been a freezing hell.

It was bound to get worst though as the door to his hell was opened with a rainbow colored fanfare. The sleek outline of a towering woman became plainly clear against it, all of the colors merging to form her white frame. Glowing ruby rings for eyes burrowed into him almost as if he was nothing more than a window or mirror for her to look through or at.

"Where is he you bitch?" Shinko growled beneath his breath, both hands clenching though being unable to move.

Ragyo did not respond, choosing to watch as he struggled slightly against the confines that held him there.

"Where is my Kamui, Ragyo?" he snapped weakly. Ragyo's presence, like Satsuki's aura, was an imposing force the struck through sheer brilliance, Satsuki's aura did not truly compare.

She smiled coldly before stepping further into the room. The door shut behind the REVOCs executive, almost at command, leaving the teenager alone in the chilled room with the vicious woman who sold her soul to the devilish Life Fibers.

"That dishrag? Your father's last ditch effort at revenge? It is not here," she smiled staring down at him coldly. His heart sank with those words, everything he had been building up to with it, all of the training and battles wasted in the span of a few hours? Days?

Shinko's head slumped down and his hands clenched tightly drawing blood from the palms as the nails bit in." You are lying, you bitch. You have to be lying! My Kamui can't be gone!" he growled tears rolling down his face.

"My poor confused boy, it is gone for now. In fact, it had no real purpose anyway," Ragyo chided as if the teenager was a child, who had just lost a prized toy.

Shinko's sniveling rage built up more and more as his muscles began to tense stressing against the fibers wrapped around him.' _You heartless monster,_ ' Shinko's teeth grit, he did not say that aloud.

"You though, Shinko. Did have a purpose. One that cost me a prized scientist and an even brighter young woman," she chuckled at the triviality of the entire thing.

Shinko looked up an angry vein running across his forehead his eyes going bloodshot with sheer aggression." You better shut your fucking mouth before I close if for you, Ragyo. Your experiments killed my mother and my father. That happened when you hunted him down to finish the job after he wised up and left," he shuddered with rage, his face was seething in the hatred.

"Ah, the lies of the father often befall the son don't they," Ragyo looked at him bitterly before gaining that ever cold smile that seemed to never leave. Her red eyes narrowed on his body and a shiver ran through him.

"In reality, you belong on the my side rather than theirs. Though, you are just another impudent teenager so I cannot assume anything," she sighed staring down at him as the Life Fibers clutched tightly with her gaze.

"What are you talking about?! You're just plain crazy!" he hissed angrily.

"Sit back and listen for once," Ragyo chided.

* * *

 ** _Over Seventeen Years Ago..._**

A tall, well-built man with a mess of black spiky haired stood with a firm right hand on the shoulder of a woman a year younger than him. Her hair was a light blondish-brown with dark roots, she was born to an American father and Japanese mother, and her cool blue eyes were looking on the screen.

A small image, that of a sonogram, was on monitor, a video of the earliest stages of human life. The unborn child that they had been striving for was laying there calmly, almost pacified even when compared to others end of the first trimester youths.

Then, a presence cast itself upon both of them and quickly made the two parent's turn around to pay attention. There Ragyo Kiryuin stood slightly younger in appearance and dressed more correctly to that of a proper director.

" _Director Kiryuin,_ " the both acknowledged together knowing that the woman easily had the power to fire them. Two of REVOCs top scientist knew when to cower even when they were considered close enough to the upper echelon to not be fired.

" _How is the child?_ " Ragyo questioned coldly eyes, then a lighter brown, scanning the video on the screen. It was curious to see the reactions of the parents at question. They quickly though looked up at her.

" _They are doing well. Their heart rate is average and their development is coming along faster than expected,_ " Atticus Kurosaki fumbled over his words. Nervousness was a default in the face of the white hair woman

" _Do you believe you will be strong enough for the experiments to be conducted?_ " she asked curiously staring down at the blonde haired woman. She twitched slightly before looking up knowing that the answer was vital.

" _Yes, all of the Life Fiber affinity test have come back positively. Even if the results cost this child his life they will help with our future endeavors,_ " she nodded and assured seeing the discomfort on Atticus' face. He however remained silent as Ragyo looked down at the woman like a hawk.

" _Very well come with me then dear,_ ," Ragyo led and Shinko's mother soon followed standing up and exiting.

" _Fusing humans and Life Fibers like this just is not right,_ " Atticus complained aloud as the door shut behind them. That was when the seed of discord had been sewn and where they were bound to grow.

* * *

 _ **Six Months Later...**_

" _Come on stay with me!_ " Atticus gripped his wives hand as tightly as possible. She was in the birthing room and her features had grown painfully pale, red appeared in her veins as he energy was being drawn away." _Please Vea! Stay here!_ " he shouted again shaking her hand as the cries of a baby filled the room.

The heart monitor was starting to spike rapidly as the doctor cut the umbilical cord. The struggling woman was having the equivalent of a heart attack there on the delivery table.

" _Atticus, tell Director Ragyo I'm sorry,_ " she smiled patting him on the cheek. The weak woman was starting to fade as the heart monitor flattened before spiking in tiny pulses up and down slowly.

" _Don't talk like that you are going to make it out of this just fine,_ " the large man shouted his whole frame shaking as their son was taken a way into the infant care center though he was perfectly healthy. He felt the energy being drawn out from the still young woman's body as she fought on to those last moments of consciousness and life.

" _Keep him, Atticus. Keep our 'truth' to bear witness to the world as the first enlightened one, like Director Ragyo,_ " she shivered spouting non-sense or so he thought. Then it dawned on him exactly what she had meant.

" _He's not like Ragyo. There is no way any other human could be like Ragyo,_ " he mumbled to himself as Vea Kurosaki began to lose her will to go on. A smile parted her pink lips as her eyes closed ever so slowly." _He's our son, you can't just up an leave him._ "

"R _eport back to Ragyo about this and that I am sorry,_ " she failed herself and passed on. The life of a young woman sent away for the birth of her child and that was what had been written down as her cause of death. No one really knew except for the other one in that room.

* * *

 _ **Present...**_

"Your mother willingly sacrificed herself for you to live on boy. You were only able to come this far because of the Life Fibers," Ragyo strutted across the room have told him her side of the story. His eyes were closed and his teeth were grit tightly to prevent him from lashing out too suddenly and end up dead or dying.

"You do see the truth now do you not? You should serve the very thing that saved your life not lash at it like a spoiled child," the white haired woman laughed as if Shinko was a dog that she had drawn up from a sewer hole or something.

"You took everything away from me you disco haired bitch!" Shinko growled.

"The Life Fibers saved my life, you say? According to that little story I was fine without them before my mother infused herself with them," Shinko snickered feeling the heat and pain running through his entire body, it was no longer centered to his back and head.

"If anything introducing me to Life Fibers made my life worse. My father and mother both died because of them. Hundreds of thousands of people are being consumed by them now," he felt the heat and pain grow worst.

"And even if your experiments worked and I was infused with Life Fibers there is no chance in hell I would ever work with you!" tears were rolling down Shinko's face as his hands tried to wriggle free.

"You poor confused child," Ragyo leaned in and looked at him boldly in the face with the cold eyes of ruby color." The experiment worked perfectly, your father's reports were easily proven false when you survived from my initial strike to your body. You are infused with Life Fibers through and through. Have you ever noticed fatigue and stress just melt away? The sheer pleasure of donning clothing? You are an enlightened one," she strutted away leaving him to think about it.

Just before she exited from the door she turned around and looked at the teenager, whose features were downcast towards the floor and body was shivering in the cold." Your very name is a testament to your merger with the Life Fibers. Consider that in your testosterone fueled anger then you can see our point of view," the door shut and was shut with heavy bolts leaving him in complete silence.

* * *

 ** _North Kanto( 17 days removed from Honnoji's Fall)..._**

Sanageyama stood firmly in his footfalls both hands still grasping tightly at the kendo stick within his hands. His old stomping grounds had been the only area left that even tried to stand against the COVERs and because of that Nudist Beach unloaded resources to get as many people as possible out.

Uzu had a very clear mission, though after nearly two weeks of fighting COVERs was grizzled and dirty. His Goku Uniform was steaming in some places and patched up with a stretch of Life Fibers in others." Get out while you still can!" he shouted swinging the kendo stick with enough speed to tear through the COVERs as the five helicopters they had brought were loading up with people.

"You bastards aren't going to get away with eating everyone I hold close," he leered at the horde of incoming COVERs as his frame tensed. The stars on the sleeves sparkled lightly their glow obviously dulled from constant use.

In a single motion he was transformed from head to toe in the Goku Uniform which he announced with a loud and proud: "Three Star Goku Uniform! Blade Regalia Mark Three!" followed by elaborate motions.

"MEN!" the cloth form COVERs were all swatted to one side their frames exploding with ferocity of the strike ripping through their sides. an afterimage faded as their frames fell away with it.

"DOU!" from over head several impact blurs struck out against dozens more COVERs bisecting them and leaving a cloud of debris in the way. A spinning kick off showed Sanageyama heading for more his hands already blurring around to strike.

"KOTE!" the last strike, a diagonal slash, caused a whirling of slashes to run through the nearest COVER forces. He landed on the ground as they exploded but something else followed in the wake of that explosion.

Steam, a lot of steam, poured out of his frame from the joints and chest. On the fiber level the connections slowly snapped apart though their were many of which that had already gone missing. A constriction slammed into his frame and blood began to spew from the wounds it caused as the fabric crumbled away and left him panting and naked on the ground.

"Damn it!" he threw the kendo stick forward and jabbed into the nearest COVER it did nothing much considering the beating he had taken.

"Boss get everyone else outta here," a voice familiar to him echoed out. A chainsaw revving up also signified the arrival of a few old friends that were not just going to roll over, the only ones that helped much of North Kanto to survive this long.

"You guys?" he asked feeling the crimson blood of his own rolling down over his frame. One of the goons kicked him into the helicopter and nodded at Gamagori, the last of the people had squeezed in to where they needed to be.

"Raise some hell! Gut 'em from the inside!" they all cheered as the helicopters began to take away.

"Your miscreant comrades are doing a brave thing," the blonde said handing his green haired compatriot a towel to sap up some of the blood that was on his body.

"That is just who they are, doing what I would want from them," Sanageyama sighed as their screams died down in a losing effort.

* * *

 _ **Honnoji Academy...**_

' _She killed you Sentokitsu,_ ' Shinko hummed the same thought that had bombarded his mind for the past several days. Every time her picked up on the woman's steps by his door or the faint slapping sounds that found their way down the ventilation shaft he cast them out of his mind with the sole thought on his Kamui.' _I was too weak to help you. Its just like always, my confidence is as false as ever. Someone had to suffer for my arrogance, my human arrogance,_ ' he whined.

' _Why though? I'm supposedly the wonder kid or something stupid like that. Just an experiment right? One that is some great bearer of fortune to the world,_ ' he teared up staring intently at the concrete that boxed him in. Shinko's every muscle began to tense as his anger built up the confining threads keeping him stationary.

' _I should be able to do what Ryuko does on her own! I should stop being held back by my fears and compassion, I'm a Life Fiber,_ ' he pouted in a growling stare.

' _Instead I hid behind your power. I was the reason why we got captured!_ ' the teenager was talking more or less to an illusion of his Kamui that had formed in his mind.

' _You were strong dad imbued you with that power to protect people. Yet he made me to trap them. You received the worst of it but I am chained in the very hell I wished to destroy!_ ' Shinko looked down at the damped concrete the moss starting to grow.

" _My son. The truth is often scarier when you run from it it but that is is merely one way of handling it. Take yourself and hide or rise to the occasion and harness that truth, use it as fuel. The choice is yours_ ," the words of Atticus Kurosaki repeated in his mind. Memories buried from his youth a grave marker that had been set up so far away.

"I am not human. I never was. Maybe, I should accept my role," he glared at the door and sighed. His hands released their tension and his head rocked back and sat against the wall as his blue eyes looked out at the gray rainy sky above.

Then he felt the threads fade away and fall loosely to the floor around his body. Their glowing color was still there but it was as if they had found their source to lose its potency or realized they were predating on their own.

Shinko though did not move instead choosing to look at the gray world outside and the white suits that roamed down below. He was trapped even if it was only by his mind alone.

"The strong have two purposes. Protect the weak or devour them," Shinko repeated another helpful tip his father had left to him. The man that was Atticus Kurosaki really was a wild card with morbid tones in every tale and lesson. He never swayed the boy one way or another leaving only tidbits of fact to give him guidance.

"Clothing are the same. They either protect their host like Senketsu, or devour them like Junketsu," his blue eyes began to tint a reddish hue. He was losing grasp on everything that had made him sane.

"The only purpose of the weak is to feed the strong," he said again, spinning the opposite of his father's tales.

"Teehee..." the laugh of the psychotic blonde Grand Couturier. Ragyo must have had something else to do after violating her daughter for the near thirtieth time in the short two weeks they had been there.

"Hey Shinkii~chan guess what time it is?" the voice was bubbling through the door as she arrived there. He was in for a terrible time.

He remained silent in her presence as a strand of Life Fiber reached from the ceiling to pull him from the ground.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks after that...**_

Nearly all of Japan had encountered the monsters known as COVERs. The business suits had one mission and one only to assimilate the human race into their power source and grow in power. This left towns and cities in shambles as their last survivors struggled to move on past the vicious creatures, the damp typhoon front rolling by did not help their situation as any fire or earthen barriers they attempted to raise would fall.

Honno Town was no different. Though it was under the exact location of the first COVER's appearance the durable citizens had found away to scrounge up survival. Those that did often wandered through the shadows cast by the empty houses and sewer system that was overrun with rats and other pest of the urban landscape.

One of these Honno Town rebels was the every durable and long lasting Makanshoku boy, Mataro. The small thief had grown into something of a savior for those that dwell in the darkness beneath the accursed place. His thievery was ever impressive and the ability to keep things quiet made him as their easiest recover of whatever food was left.

Mataro and his dog, Guts, were hurrying their way through the streets with a sack made out of burlap. They stopped by a fruit stand and grabbed whatever was left, a few rain drenched tomatoes and some oranges that were barely on the good side of spoiling. It was not a lot but considering what they had been eating it was going to be something like a five star meal.

"Come on Guts let's get back quick," Mataro said in hushed tones before running through the streets. Unfortunately this time his right foot stepped on something was was not concrete but far worst.

The COVER, a cloth form, turned around and towards the youth its chest starting to release small tendrils that were meant to engulf anything that was close enough to work a source of energy." Ehhee!" he went to run away.

This running though resulted in the instant meeting with another COVER on the prowl just as the one in front of the child had been." Shit! Get away you creepy bastard!" he reached in the bag and grabbed a tomato tightly within his hand. A swift hurl splashed the red-orange fruit over the chest of the creature doing nothing more than slightly staining the fabric.

"Damn it!" he winced turning to run away. Then a slashing glimmer of light ran by his face and the two COVERs fell to the ground in piles of deactivated Life Fibers, a figure descending behind the tomato stained one.

"Turn back to cheap dust cloth," the figure said her voice squeaky and slightly high-pitched. Pink hair hung out from a black beret, black gloves covered the hand holding the blade and the one that matched it balancing her on the ground. Black boots just below knee high were strapped around her legs followed by a garter on the left side where the dagger had been held. Black panties matched by a black vest that covered her chest finished the outfit.

The scruff however ended up drawing the attention of more COVERs all of which moving forward like ghost to their location." Hey you are that Elite Four chick!" Mataro pointed out as Nonon spun the dagger around rather majestically in her hands.

"And you're the slacker's little brother. Do you know anyway out of here?" she asked as the COVERs drew closer. Jakuzure had hardened herself to be like steel as Satsuki had once said to do, fighting off a horde of COVERs though was something best left to Sanageyama as he was the only one that had a Goku Uniform.

"This way," Mataro ran swiftly followed by the petite but athletic young woman. He lifted up the sewer cap and dove in followed swiftly by Guts landing on the side of storm drain.

She peered out with pink eyes before pulling the lid down. The COVERs did not try to follow so clearly they ignored the rustling in the streets.

What Jakuzure saw upon landing beneath the surface of the town was a bustling little realm for the sole No Stars that had no real means of leaving the place. Small tents made of blankets and tarp were lining the wall all held up by planks of wood or flatten trashcans. Small fire pits all more from rocks and wood burned with spits above them holding meat of what one could assume was rats and other urban game.

Easily two dozen people were down there all struggling to survive against the oppression of the Life Fibers. It was a crude but incredible display of human toughness and ingenuity even under the nose of the one that wants to crush it.

"You have been living down here for so long?" Nonon questioned seeing the faces of the No Stars as they saw her standing there.

"Yep, though we can't make it for too much longer. Those things are showing up more and more often up there," Mataro complained.

"You'll be fine, this sewer system should let us out close enough to Kansai to make it by night fall. All of you follow me!" she shouted starting to run in the direction of the Nudist Beach Headquarters.

* * *

Initially, he had backed the protector role for the weak and the same, for clothing to their host. Day by day though that resolve slowly grated away, Satsuki's cries for help did nothing for strengthening it either, no one was going to save her. She was so powerful and demanding, but now she was just another person scared and worn away by the beating that Ragyo often cast upon her.

"I'm done being the protector," his final decision or so it appeared to be. He lost everything because of his humanity: his father's life due to human weakness, his Kamui due to the stupidity of being a teenager, his friends because of his emotions.

His hands hit the ground and he pushed up straightening his stiffened frame. Everything quickly adjusted back into place and Shinki walked over to the sole desk in the room its covering that of a red dust cover that was going to function as a waist cloth for now.

* * *

 ** _A long lonesome highway east of Osaka..._**

Hundreds of COVERs exploded in a single red whirlwind that ripped through the area a motorcycle following behind it. Upon it a black haired girl with feather-like hair wrapped in a cloth of a brown bed sheet and nothing else.

Her goal was simple to kill the bitch that happened to wake her up, this of course also meant anyone else in her way be it man, woman, or child.

* * *

 _No! Our heroes have all fallen into a sense of deprivation of what they need the most. Shinko of his sanity and will to protect and Ryuko of her tolerance for humanity and anything else that was not her. What does this really mean for the fate of the human race? And more importantly the world at large?_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan_


	33. Chapter 33

**_Away from the Madding Crowd (chapter 33)_**

* * *

Shinko after wrapping the desk cloth around his waist jumped up onto the desk his legs crossing as he awaited the torture that was sure to come. He knew all too well the schedule that his abusers used to arrive. Their constant mocking him, degrading him. Even freed from the confines of the Life Fiber bands he took the punishment, his unsettled mind and bodily fatigue had almost shaped him in that regard.

Instead of anyone coming though there was nothing. The abusers had always been on point and punctual, it was easier to drive him insane that way. This delay was when he knew something was wrong.

' _What? Where are they?_ ' the black haired teenager winced.' _They're missing out on their endgame,_ ' Shinko chided, arms folding over his bare chest. He froze though feeling something powerful move through his body. Every tingle in his skin felt like pin pricks, goosebumps, much like his Kamui had when Satsuki donned Junketsu.

Then, after the sensation, there was noise. Vile screeching as if nails were going against a chalkboard or metal was slicing against metal. Explosions raced out through the air as he walked to the shattered window to figure out the cause of the sudden chaos. A red light flashed by his window sill before rippling off with a burst of wind a few hundred feet away. Cloth flew in the wind as if cut cleanly through without a hitch.

His blue eyes turned down towards the courtyard where dust was being kicked up by a vibrant purple motorcycle. Glares of red light seemed to trail off of the right side as the frames of the COVERs around the vehicle all split into scraps. A brown cloth covered the assailant, but he could tell that it was indeed a person with dark hair, hiroom's height though did not give him any advantage here.

' _Not too many people are that dumb,_ ' he snickered turning away from the window and back towards the hallway. He pushed through the doorway and did not look back, the noises of the blade swooshing through the air echoing in the emptiness.

He made it down to the large observation windows of the floor many of which were busted or cracked. It hit him that moment, and that in that sole moment, he knew the only other person stupid enough to headlong charge into a horde of COVERs.' _Matoi must be pretty pissed finding out she's a special one like me. Pfft whatever she can fight for humanity all she wants. I'm done this false heroic bull,_ ' his body shuddered in the blustering cold echoing through the hall.

* * *

 _ **In the courtyard...**_

"Nui Harime! Ragyo Kiryuin! Where the hell are you?!" Ryuko shouted her blade dancing through the air and continuing the butcher those worthless COVERs. Her teeth were grit feverishly as if she had been ill. Everything about the teenager seemed so off from normal except for that glimmer in her eye, that of a scorned young woman ready to tear apart everything that had been established.

A giggle light and bubbly sounded through the barren place. From behind the nearest COVER Nui Harime peered with her lone bright blue eye, a smile across her milky white skin. Her hands were clutching behind her back holding tightly to the purple companion of Ryuko's own Scissor Blade.

"Hey, Ryuko-chan I knew you'd come," Nui laughed as if they were too friends that had been separated. This airiness was definitely contrasting the serious grit that Ryuko had garnered to fight the accursed duo.

"Stop talking like we're old friends!" a lone red slash tore through the air. COVERs to the right and left of the teenager was all split horizontally freeing the people within who all crumpled to the floor.

"Aren't we though Ryuko-chan?" Nui tilted her head and asked with a broad smile. She was too light to be a threat many would have assumed but her feats were very plan to see." Come on you don't wanna fight us," the blonde giggled again.

"No, I'm here to take your head!" Ryuko lurched forward her blow coming down upon nothing but air as Nui simply spun out of the way. Landing softly a few feet away on the balls of her heels. The pink covered princess smiled before spinning the purple Scissor half of her own out towards Ryuko ready to engage when the next strike was thrown.

She puffed out her chest and sighed softly." You'll see soon Ryuko-chan what I mean," the blonde being laughed pointing the blade down in a defensive stance. Her swordsmanship was exceptionally well planned for a 'normal' teenaged girl.

"Shut up!" Ryuko charged with a kick from the ground her weapon spinning in her hand. It came down at a forty five degree angle from the left meeting its counterpart with a heavy white spark that sent the ground cracking up and down for several yards. Pivoting the next strike at one hundred and eighty degrees followed missing marginally and Ryuko felt something like a pin jab into her arm but it was no longer there when she looked.

Nui quickly took the distraction as an advantage and began to wail away with precise strikes only increments of a degree off from the last just to keep Ryuko on her toes. It failed miserably as a single strike from the red blade rebounded any offense away by kicking the blonde off balance.

"Come on Ryuko you are just like us," Nui pouted as their blades danced through the air. Each contact seemed louder and brighter than the last as their tussle shifted across the entire courtyard. COVERs were being tossed around in either direction bursting into their human form as they were handily dealt with by the duo.

"Be quiet!" one push sent Nui twenty or so feet into the air where Ryuko quickly pressed her feet of the ground to catch her. In a leap of kangaroo proportions the feather haired teenager slashed across the sky finding the edge of her blade against the angled blade of her foe, their force rang out in a gale of wind the struggle clearly intensifying. More pins though seemed to press in along her nude frame she once again though did not find anything where she looked.

'SHINK!' one long slash ran down the edge of her blade sending a half-circle out from behind her the pressure lifting the ground. The half-human though shrugged it off and bounced the blonde attacker back with surprising grace and skill.

"You need to just die bitch!" Ryuko slashed dozens of times over. Each strike lit the edge of Nui's sword with a spark that exploded, but it failed to even deter the smaller blonde from any sort of combat. The ground was starting to crack as their engaging fight grew more intense, Ryuko anger was beginning to boil over and the complex was definitely not made for that.

One strike, a horizontal single armed slash, sent Nui crashing back an advantage to being an angry Life Fiber hybrid. The pink wearing girl looked up in shock as another strike came rushing in from above, it struck hard against her blade and a shock wave echoed out. The ground lifted several feet from its previous position and the air hummed briefly as Ryuko hung there adding pressure.

Like a snap though Nui was able to deflect the blow and trade in her own. With a series of scraping noises the two were quickly rolling in Nui's combination dust clouding up around them as their weapons race through the air in blurs of red and purple. Braced Ryuko was able to take on strikes that seemed endless from Nui the force of each sending her scraping back several feet.

"Ryuko-chan you can't win this one," Nui chided swinging her weapon rapidly and striking it against that of her red highlighted foe. Ryuko simply took the blow in stride with the rest and began meeting the strikes mid-air as if they were nothing special, the force rippling through the air in long screech.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" one swing, two swings, three, Ryuko started her comeback. Each one started to push Nui back the cloud of dust now rising up from behind the black haired fighter. Both of them were quickly covered completely in the thick clog of smoke their blades the only thing that could be seen and the exchange the only thing heard.

More pricks seemed to race through Ryuko's frame but that did not stop her. She went on and on pressing forward until Nui wasn early bent backwards taking the strike over the blade like they were getting stressful. Their power gap had closed for now but Nui was still just playing around while Ryuko was completely and utterly exerting herself perhaps even beyond her maximum. The screeches and screams of swords continued to ring out as the brawl kept on.

Then on and overhead swing everything stopped for Ryuko. Her arms raised for an overhead swing, that was good enough to cut down Nui's face, were held back as if threads to a marionette. Her legs failed to move when she pulled them. Her face even contorted the grit being yanked back into an uncomfortable smile. Her grip was even effected by these binds as each finger began to pry from the sword.

A rainbow exploded out over the entire area as did a small white light rising from the top of Satsuki's old tower. Forced by these threads Ryuko was turning to look at it the pressure of the aura unmistakable. Ragyo Kiryuin seemed like an angel of death atop the tower as the white light quickly took center stage as a garment rose up before her the red threads through Ryuko's body all aimed towards it.

"You bitch! You're next!" Ryuko shouted at her loudest. When she tried to budge and slash down to break the binding it failed. Instead her arms snapped over to the side as did her legs as if she was a puppet on a thread. The ruby blade in her hand dropped to the ground as Nui glared up at the tower with a giant smile; the witch atop it with one just a broad and crooked.

"Tsk, tsk, that is no way to talk to your mother young lady," Ragyo chided her rainbow colored hair flashing about in the passing wind as lightning rolled in the background. Everything seemed so wrong as Ryuko felt her frame being tugged up towards the tower without a single person there yanking her." Don't worry though once you get dressed you will feel much better," her ruby lips parted with a smile.

"As if you stupid bitch!" her teeth gnashed at the threading it was pointless they were Life Fibers after all. Her feet left the ground a moment later and reeling effect grew stronger now that she could not grasp at the ground in a futile effort.

It was not until she was only a few feet away that she realized exactly what she was being pulled towards. It was indeed the Kamui that Satsuki had donned in the past, its primal eyes looking at her like a lion to a gazelle." Help! Someone! Anyone help! Let me go you stupid fucking bitch!" Ryuko shouted until the bitter end as she was now inches away from the possessive clothing.

* * *

Shinko was walking down the hall keeping himself hidden when COVERs were near and sneaking away when they did not feel him any longer. He stopped dead in his tracks when that rainbow light descended across the courtyard though, it was a natural fear that had been implanted into him.

His hard exterior was starting to crack when he saw the Kamui hanging in the air. Ryuko's struggling frame being brought near to it made his skin crawl much like Satsuki's whimpers for help had only days prior." Fight it Matoi!" he shouted aloud, instinctively. That resolve he had used to keep pressing on for so long was surfacing even though he tried to stamp down that 'human' part.

Unfortunately, such noise was drawing the attention of the COVERs he had just moved by. Their bulky white frame turned towards him with a glimmer of rage that someone was able to pass by their adept senses." My big mouth," he grunted looking for something to defend himself with. Nothing was left laying around he was as good as gone in this case.

'Scling! Clack! Slick!' noises of a knife cutting through vinyl-like fabric. A nude figure stood behind one of the falling COVERs a long mess of black-blue hair hanging down over their body while their hands were shackled tightly.

"Kurosaki?" Satsuki asked in awe hearing the screams for help on the outside. They were her sister's but nothing could save the girl she had lost so many years ago especially not now that she lacked the Bakuzan.

"You escaped?" he looked in shock at her. His voice was raspy and hardened by nights and days of not talking while hers was as strong as ever, not like the weakling he had heard cry out for help.

"I intend to yes. And you?" Satsuki looked seeing the COVERs quickly appearing at either end of the hallway. Her keen blue eyes did not look outside the white clothes that were quickly rounding the corner made her breaths grow more intense.

"I'm staying. There is something I need answered before I make that decision," he looked down at her toenails the only blades he had seen up close in a long time.' _She was prepared for this. It is ridiculous that she has that will to go on,_ ' Shinko commented seeing her body tense as they grew closer.

"Very well. I know you have answers to look for so I will not hold you from finding them," Satsuki bowed humbly as a blinding blue-white light reached out over the courtyard. Her tensed muscles loosened as the COVERs got closer giving them a very narrow means of escape." If truly you are like Ragyo Kiryuin don't let it shape who you become. Kurosaki, I do wish you luck, hopefully we will meet again on the winning side," the young woman kicked her left foot up and quickly dealt with the nearest five COVERs giving a narrow opening.

"Get going Satsuki, before they decide that one or two is not enough to stop you," Shinko snidely stated bolting through the opening quickly heading to the stairway their only means of escaping the incredible misfortune heading their way." I'm not an ally to humans either, because I am not a human. I'm a Life Fiber monster."

Satsuki smiled running close behind him." You can never give up on being something that defines you. For me that means being a Kiryuin and feeling the urge to serve the Life Fibers," Satsuki looked at him and sighed." And for you that means coming to terms with exactly who you want to be," she took a quick lead running down the steps, even after deprivation of practically everything Satsuki was something of a special entity.

Shinko kept to himself pondering everything when something caught his senses. It was familiar and foreign at the same time like a passing memory from a day at the beach or something of the sort." You are just full of neat lies to tell yourself. Keep going then Satsuki fight for your cause," he remarked following along as they made it to the ground floor landing.

"They are not lies Kurosaki, I assure you. You may not admit it but you are still human," she kicked through the ground floor door as the white light continued to shine out from the courtyard." I will fight for my cause until the bitter end. And I know that you will fight too, because you are not Ragyo Kiryuin and there is still a human heart within your chest. You're a rebel with a desire to reach your own goals and that base desire it what will keep you fighting these monsters," she exited in typical fashion leaving Shinko standing there.

The feeling of deja vu got stronger for some reason. It was like someone was calling to him from somewhere, a dark place that had its recesses but it was indeed calling to him. His hands clenched at his burning head as the feeling turned into a familiar voice that was growing louder as if shouting towards him.

'Shinko come and find me!' it roared out. It was a well mannered voice of decent tone and regard. One that he had heard consistently for several months and one he had grown accustomed to.

"You are dead! My brain is just messing with me! Satsuki's words just got to me," he shouted clutching at his skull in absolute agony. The voice though kept ringing as if it were not just a passing memory getting to him.

'You cannot believe those lies that were fed to you! You are Shinko Kurosaki, one woman's words should not break you, you are a human!' it hissed out again that voice of his dead Kamui. It was loud and clear in his mind as it had been forever.

"Shut it you are just a piece of my imagination. I have to survive looking for nothing is only going to get my killed. I should just follow Ragyo I'll be safer that way," he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his head tightly. The burning sensation slowly faded away and he looked up again this time heading towards his own survival.

'Shinko please! Look for me!' the voice of Sentokitsu continued to shout to his former wearer. Shinko stood up and glared out towards the door shaking the thought from his mind once more.

"You are dead! Just leave me alone!" Shinko roared leaning back the headaches growing far worst. It was as if he was being attacked by his Kamui even though there was obviously distance between them. His frame fell to both knees as the pain in his skull grew more intense than prior, everything started to fade away into blackness as a looming presence rang in the air.

'Shinko please find me, please,' the Kamui repeated as the human faded into complete unconsciousness unable to continue. The teen's body shivered as the air rippled with a hidden pressure. A blinding light shone in through the wide open door as something or someone flew off in a jet-like impact. There was something incredible on the horizon.

* * *

His mind was a murky black forest with nothing to determine where or when the location was. Shinko though found himself standing in the 'center' of the location with no knowledge on how or why he was there. Something though was there lurking in the darkness, it was hungry and snarling like some savage beast.

He looked to his right and a red spidering thread was glowing. Its pulsating frame mimicking a heart's beats and its shifting shape almost mocking a body. The teen felt it though around him the presence of an aura that was completely overwhelming. Ragyo must have been nearby whatever that meant.

'Shinko!' once again the voice of his diseased Kamui thundered out through his consciousness. It was grating to hear again a mockery of his biggest failure. However the two green dots in the distance proved that there was no such disembodied voice anymore.

"Sento you're dead because of me! I get it please just let me move on," the black haired teenager responded with a shout. Ragyo had dropped a lot of facts upon him and the Kiryuin silver tongue was making it hard to discern fiction from the truth.

'You are not a full human. I knew that a long time ago but you were so confident in me telling you the truth would have been flattery,' the Kamui's spirit remarked the green eyes glowing brighter. Shinko clung close to the floating thread its beating growing more and more erratic.' You can not deny though that our Fusion put both of us above something like human and clothes,' the apparition had another valid point.

"A level more than anything that either would be able to do alone," Shinko finished having felt the same way in that position. The Kamui had never failed him, he failed it. Shinko stared out knowing the complete nonsense that was being spoken in that very moment." And then human error got involved. You ended up dead because of me," he remarked to the dead Life Fiber being.

'I told you already that I am not dead. Nui Harime tried to pick me apart but nothing worked,' the Kamui stopped as if chilled. He felt presences that were not the most joyous ever.' She stitched me to a board and hung me on the wall like a trophy. I'm still there by the way. I know what they are planning Shinko,' Sentokitsu reminded, his physical form must have still existed.

'You are kidding me. In the stitching room right? Just like I dreamed about when I went to sleep," he dismissed the claims of any validity. He had dreamed it all just like he thought." I must be tricking myself, I should have known you weren't really here," the teen bluffed looking at the green eyes in the darkness.

'You are a fool if you think you will survive without help,' Sentokitsu huffed. The Kamui was clearly fed up with listening to the absolutely ridiculous claims of his wearer.

"I'm one of those monsters like Ragyo if anything I'll survive," he snickered trying to wake himself up. Though nothing changed he did not snap out of this 'dream' all the attempt did was hurt.

'No, you are Shinko Kurosaki. You have rallied against oppression the entire path of your life. One woman should not break your spirit and your resolve,' the Kamui went on. The purpose was clear and that was to snap the teenager out of this daze that had cast itself over his mind and heart, the hate for humanity and self-loathing.' Of course you also were born as an 'enlightened one' that was what they called you right? Start acting like someone with sense then,' Sentokitsu shouted.

"Enlightened by the fact I am part human, part Life Fiber. My purpose is to help Ragyo," he grunted coming to realization.

'That is if you hang close to that red thread of fate. Your father tried to break away but he failed,' Sentokitsu remarked remembering the headstone.' You though can unravel everything being a human-hybrid means your path is far from pre-planned. Cut the cord and unwind the patchwork Ragyo has on the world,' Sentokitsu remarked.

"Yeah right. No one alone can take on Ragyo Kiryuin, not even Ryuko," he stood firm to his fleeing ideal. The world was a big place by the time full control happened he would have at least lived a few more years.

'No one said that you had to fight her alone. You don't have to stand alone. Hundreds of people are out there willing to help you. Satsuki herself is willing to back you or do you not remember that?' the piece of clothing posed a very fair point.

"Great more misplaced confidence. I am not the answer to everyone's problem. She can have all the confidence she wants, but Ryuko was just eaten by Junketsu so I can't fight anyone now. I need the safety of Ragyo Kiryuin," he complained that was until the Kamui's frame appeared from the darkness.

He had changed again this time into something way different. A white shirt with glowing eyes of the most righteous emerald green highlighted at the shoulders and sides with red stripes that ran down to where the belt of trousers would be.' There is more safety than what Ragyo provides. Did you forget the protection that comes with wearing me Shinko?' the long sleeve of his right side reached up.

"I'd still fail everyone," he commented staring at the gesture disgusted.

'You said it before your follies are my follies. My flaws are yours. Shinko we when we use Life Fiber Fusion are not Shinko and Sentokitsu anymore. We are the chimera, your strength and fighting spirit and my thinking nature and unleashed energy. Two spirits one being,' he explained the sleeve still hanging up there.

"And if I lose, you lose. I cannot have that burden on his shoulders," Shinko explained turning felt it though that drawing presence of his Kamui still there.

'Without anyone to defend though you do not have to hold back. Ryuko getting eaten by Junketsu, as you put it, made her our enemy,' Sentokitsu explained as Shinko froze.' You have nothing left to control your power and no reason to hamper it yourself. If you Ryuko's our enemy we're going to take her down like anyone else in our way. This world is ours to save,' the Kamui said.

"Or destroy," Shinko smiled running a hand through his black mess of spiky hair. It was followed by a blinding white light exploded out sending Shinko reeling back with both eyes closed tightly. It was like staring at Satsuki and Ragyo at the same time.

* * *

 _The sun seems to be setting even though one of heroes finds their path again. Ryuko though is on the track for destruction once again, though what path of destruction will it be destruction of herself or of everything except?_

 _Thanks for reading folks,_

 _~Herodan_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Incomplete_**

* * *

Her body ached, and ached, and ached. Pain seemed to be the only thing she could feel as she squirmed in a struggle to open her eyes.' _What's going on?_ ' hazy and weak her voice echoed within her mind. She continued to struggle but the pain limited her.

When her gear-like eyes did open she looked with a puzzled expression at a creme-colored world that seemed to sparkle with the loose edges of red threading. It was a weird world for sure but what she saw next was even more terrifying.

Nui Harime and Ragyo Kiryuin were pressing against her, their warm flesh meeting hers. It felt so real but it could not have been they were all nude or were they? She struggled to move her features to scream but they remained puzzled as the two sinister women glowered at her in a sadistic vigil.

"You see it now don't you Ryuko? The pleasure of being worn by Junketsu?" Ragyo's words rolled into her mind like long strips of velvet. Everything was so smooth and convincing her guard was lowering even subconsciously.

"I bet it feels out of this world!" the meek giggle of Nui Harime rang through the air. Ryuko wanted to shiver but she could not instead she was comforted by it, almost as if the voice was that of a sister.

Ragyo caressed the teenager's side with her slender finger the delicate touch somewhat exhilarating." You see Ryuko only you and I know what is like to feel the pleasure of being worn by Junkestsu," Ragyo smiled calmly her ruby lips sparkling within the weird zone. Nui moved next to her as if called by the white haired women's will alone." Poor Nui can never know this pleasure. She can wear a Kamui but never gain any benefits from it," the woman smiled mouthing the words and caressing her lost daughter's body.

Nui smiled her blonde coils of hair moving smoothing as her hands followed the path that Ragyo set." She's right, so I became the Grand Couturier," Nui giggled lightly following the lead of the white haired woman across the body of their captive." If I could not wear the perfect Kamui! I would instead make it!" Nui clipped her two fingers as if they were the parts of a tailor's scissors.

"You do understand me point of view now don't you Ryuko?" Ragyo chuckled feeling the goosebumps ride up the skin of her second child. It was almost intoxicating to break the will of such a stalwart and stubborn individual.

"The only purpose of humans is to serve the Life Fibers," Ryuko said almost lulled forced by some unknown force. She was not there physically, her mental facilities were currently being manipulated and her perspective on the world changed.

Ragyo smiled seeing the red threads binding her daughter lift upwards as if Ryuko were nothing more than clothes on a hanger.

"Yes, that is correct. We serve the apex of life on this and any other planet," the CEO's smooth hands raced down her daughter's body one last time. A slight shiver ran through the woman's body before stopping as she opened both ruby eyes." That apex is the Life Fibers! Now, Ryuko show you allegiance and use Kamui Junketsu!" Ragyo laughed ordering her second child into service.

"Yes mother," still lulled and completely lacking of character Ryuko responded. Swiftly, tenderly, Ryuko's index and middle fingers delicately moved down the metallic band and white fabric over her left shoulder. Each latch was strung into place the metal spikes on the inside of the cuff boring through flesh and into the blood stream with an eruption of light and sound.

"Life Fiber: Override! Kamui Junketsu!" the world hummed to life around her the imprint of Ragyo though never fading.

Everything exploded out into a vibrancy of light. Her blue eyes grew, a power and pleasure almost too much to bear in both regard, ripped out from within her body. A pleased shudder escaping from every muscle of her being.

* * *

 _ **Inside Honnoji Academy...**_

Shinko rolled off of the ground where he had passed out only moments prior. His frame was suddenly hit with a massive sense of shaking and goosebumps rode through his entire body. Every muscle tensed and his breath seemed to be stolen from his as if a solid blow had struck him in the kidney.

' _What is that?_ ' blue light hung over the entire campus casting a shadow even within the thick gray concrete of the building. Power rolled through the very foundation as if there was a tremor but from above.' _It is almost unreal,_ ' panic started to find its way into him.

Shinko threw thought from his head and instantly headed towards the place where his Kamui supposedly resided. The Sewing Room was on the first floor, but considering where Satsuki had exited he was a few minutes of top speed running away. Curses left the teenager's mouth as he pressed his first step into the ground to run away. A tingle shot through his senses as the cold flooring seemed charged with electricity.

Teeth grit he winced through all of it the sensation not causing him to slow. Shivers ransacked his body as the faint sounds of a once great and rebellious voice whimsically rang through the hall. Several painstaking minutes separated him from the nearest help and even more if that illusion was just an illusion.

' _Shit! Damn! Ouch!_ ' Shinko repeated the only three words that ran through his currently one-tracked mind. The building's sudden charging made every single step feel like it was hitting a live wire and the pain did not go away since it was racking with each footfall.

Then everything stopped when the building exploded with force. He was flung back several feet as the sound of cannon fire rang through the entire structure. His back hit the wall. Winds blew through the breaking windows and swirled against his nude frame, a chill racing through caused by something exploding off at incredible speed.

' _What the hell was that?_ ' the teenager hissed adjusting a disheveled bit of black hair from in front of his right eye.

' _Doesn't matter Shinko keep running!_ ' he shouted to himself continuing on his path forwards.

' _Even if I get Sento, this is fruitless. Humanity is going to fail,_ ' he huffed, stopping.' _But I have to get him back, no matter what!_ ' he pressed forward again though the sinking feeling of what just happened grew more and more.

* * *

 _ **Seconds Prior...**_

"Lady Ragyo I am afraid to inform you that Satsuki has escaped," Rei bowed humbly even though there was literally a pillar of blue light reaching to the sky in front of her. Her loyalty to Ragyo though was something that was nigh-unbreakable and any strangeness was quickly pressed from her mind, in fact the only thing there was Ragyo's reaction to the news.

"Satsuki did? Humph," Ryuko sighed her head still angled up as the new Kamui's form began to part the light around itself. Ragyo turned towards her as if the red highlighted girl had not been an enemy only minutes previous.

"If you wish go and get her," Ragyo sighed nonchalantly her rainbow hair and shining eyes glaring at her daughter.

The Kamui that Junketsu had become was something enticing just to view. Two horn-like protrusions of a pure white color stuck up through the feather-like black hair that covered Ryuko's head. Her torso was covered almost completely in white cloth with blue highlights, the eyes of Junketsu on either shoulder showing that indeed it was a Kamui. The long sleeves of the top reached down to her hands which were matched with gloves of the same snowy color. Her waist had a small ring of cloth around it before it reached down to the two long pant legs of white that covered everything but the boots beneath.

"Of course mother," Ryuko lowered her head. She was smiling wickedly the power of the Kamui coursing through her almost out of the world in its potency. The god robe had completely taken over the vessel that it was wearing.

"Hey, Ryuko-chan does this mean you forgive me for the whole killing your dad thing?" Nui asked curiously her sole eye locked on the towering figure hovering in the air before her. It was weird to see Ryuko on their side after all considering how rebellious she had been in ever prior encounter.

A firm right hand cupped Nui by the chin and brought her forward almost like a gardener dealing with a prized flower. Ryuko locked lips with her partial sister for several solid moments before placing the blonde back down to the structure in a single motion." Something to feel good about," the possessed young woman said before kicking her left leg up and firing off with building rattling ferocity.

"Does this mean Lady Ryuko had been awoken?" Ren asked still bowing even though the force should have blown her away.

"Indeed, all it takes is some existential terror to awaken any form of Life Fibers. That means even those that Soichiro locked away can be snapped back to form," Ragyo took steps away towards her assistant." Onto other matters gather everyone at REVOCs I am heading to mansion," she continued. Nui slipped away almost instantly heading towards work once again.

* * *

' _Whatever it was it can't set me back. Finding Sentokitsu should be my only goal,_ ' any doubt that had been in his mind was shaken free as he continued down the buzzing hallway. The power coursing through the buildings had dropped though the fact that much power rode through anything meant keeping balance on the cracked ground was difficult.

His bare feet continued to scrape over the tiles of flooring for what felt like hours as he finally turned down the hallway to where the massive sewing room had been positioned. His heart nearly jumped from his chest when Nui Harime casually bobbed into the room as if she had just been out for a normal stroll oblivious to the crazed noise that had been displayed.

'Harime,' he growled, hands clenching. His speedy blind run would prove ineffective now.

Quickly, his demeanor changed and he slumped down towards the ground shoulders low and legs bent slightly so if he had to run he could without delay. He moved solely on the toes of his feet as the large door of the room shut back, the humming of the strange blonde dying out behind it. The freed teenager stalked quietly with a silent march keeping his hands down towards the ground.

A swallow rang through his throat and that was when hell decided to break loose. Through the nearest wall a COVER crashed in and nearly grabbed him by the head, he dodged barely. That evasion of course meant the blow slammed into the opposite wall. A sigh of relief left him, Ragyo knew he was free she just did not want to dirty her hands with catching him again.

The white suit turned from the wall and charged again this time the teenager springing onto its back and using it as a spring board to grab onto an overhanging pipe, his legs wrapping around it to give more support as he thought things through.' _How am I gonna get out of this one? These last hundred feet are going to be a real struggle,_ ' he swallowed keeping a tight two handed grasp around the piece of cold iron.

An idea hit him a moment later as he barely evaded getting plucked down like an apple from a tree. The back of the COVER was towards the door and some basic knowledge of geometry told him that a jump from there would easily provide enough power to get to the room, he would worry about Nui when he got there.

A second later he fell both calloused feet planting firmly between the shoulders of the Life Fiber monster. A kick sent the hybrid flying through the air only to be grabbed around the ankle by the very same COVER, in fact he had only made a few feet from the jump and the ground was a really long way from him now.

"Damn it!" he spun using his left heel to slam into the top of the suit. A stinging sensation rode up his entire leg as his heel was split open over the fibrous being's shoulder.' _Ouch,_ ' he growled, noticing the blood spraying from him.

The wound was closing fast the bloody spray ending almost as soon as it began.' right, I'm infused with Life Fibers too,' he was relieved at the fact he had not wasted his leg, this though did not help him escape.

An overhead throw landed him spine first against the nearest wall, cracks spidering out around his frame as he fell forward. He nearly hit the ground but that was not meant to be as he was grappled around the back of the head by the COVER's two gigantic hands. Another aggressive throw tossed him down the hallway, his rolling body tearing up the tiling and shredding around the cloth he had tied around his waist.

His back hit the ground after a final roll through some ceiling tile rocked his body. Shinko looked up to see that door to the sewing room just a few feet from his prone frame. The only issue was he was absolutely decimated from the COVER assault. Shinko clawed across the tiles, blood running down from the cuts and scrapes along his frame, bones and muscles were stitching back together surprisingly fast but would it be fast enough?

' _Gotta try for it,_ ' he huffed looking at the door. His toes bent against the ground and he leaped for the door handle, his blood still rippling in a crimson stream down his arm.

'Open! Open! Come on!' he shouted, trying to force his damaged arm to work the door. Everything hurt as his left hand slipped the handle down and opened the door to the sweat shop-like room, his gaze turning back to the charging COVER.

The light of his entrance cut across the room drawing the attention of the blonde girl, who was twirling some fabric away with her left pinkie." Ooh? You didn't make it too far did you?" she giggled standing up as the red thread split apart.

' _Heal faster body! I can't see her down like this,_ ' his black hair was stained with a faint streak of blood that ran down from a wounds caused by his brutal beating. Firmly, he tried to press up but by then Nui Harime hopped across the tiles with the purple Scissor Sword in tow, like an old cop with a baton.

"Teehee, Shinki-chan I bet you wanna play with your Kamui right?" the pink frilly girl laughed leaning down over his recovering frame with that lone blue eyes boring down into his own. His body rose only to fall a moment later, she too had some sort of overpowering aura about her as well not as much as Ragyo though; for that he was thankful.

"Too bad, I'm not done fixin' it yet," she pouted keeping the purple blade firmly at her side. Shinko grunted pushing up to his knees coming eye level with the leaned over Grand Couturier.

"You aren't messing around with my fucking Kamui," he spat the bones and flesh healing more exponentially now, perhaps it was because the Kamui was indeed safe. He pressed up to his full vertical base and at full height he towered over the girl, though she still had the high ground in every other aspect." Let him go," he hissed looking down at Nui, he payed no mind to the COVERs that were slowly pressing in around him.

"Silly, the Kamui is so bland and tasteless. I just wanted it to become more fashionable," she giggled with a smile, drawing the blade up onto her shoulder still so casual about the whole thing. Never serious Nui seemed like the perfect girl barring her overwhelming power and ego tripping with Ragyo.

"He is mine Harime. I want him back," Shinko growled lowly his body growing rigid as his senses began to kick into overdrive. Everything in his vision dulled slightly as he felt the presence of the giants behind him." I guess, I lose again don't I?" Shinko's right foot pivoted as he locked eyes with the lit frame at the far edge of the sewing room.

"Too bad," Nui swung and struck something she did not anticipate. The left sleeve of a COVER had been brought down by a toughened grasp of the teenager, he had slipped by. Shinko's near nude frame stormed through the aisle as Nui seemingly phased out of sight.

"Sento! Come on!" he jumped trying to grab the cloth from its pinned position, a stream of blood ran from his right side and he quickly fell back down. The blonde's left hand was held out casually the Scissor Sword's gleaming edge standing out with it.

Her lone eye seemed to be lit up as he struggled to move forwards towards the Kamui." Tsk, you're so cute when you struggle Shinki-chan," Nui chided, the purple weapon spinning down to be aimed at his back.

"C'mon you should know better than to fight me. Especially without your Kamui," Nui giggled looking down at him as the blood continued to rocket out from his side. Her left pump heel drove down onto the leading hand of the warrior." Oopsie, I guess you can't help those humans can you?" that was when Shinko's features changed.

The freaked out look at having his side tore open had turned to a stern scowl. His free hand clenched and his body shivered with a pent-up aggression that had been embedded there by the cruel blonde." Humans? I don't want to help any humans. They'll have to struggle through this themselves," the black haired teenager had not come around to his senses, or so it seemed.

"I want my damned Kamui though and that is about it," he reiterated his point keeping the composure as his side began to close up. His right hand was suddenly relieved on the pressure as Nui took a shocked step back." You and Ragyo put it in my head how stupid fighting against the Life Fibers was. I just wanna live my life until the end comes. When the Life Fibers win," he snickered placing his left hand over the geyser that currently was at his side.

"Really?" Nui looked confused, that temporary lapse seemed purposeful as Shinko rolled and stood back up. His left side coated in thin veil of fresh crimson he reached for his Kamui again this time unhindered by the blonde." Shinki?" she said in shock as he grabbed the Life Fiber garment from the frame.

"I'm leaving go on and continue doing what you're doing. Tell Ragyo though that if any COVERs get in my way they aren't going to be COVERs long," Shinko growled, his hands clenching." The same goes fro either one of you," he quickly folded the Kamui over his arms and headed towards the exit.

Nui was speechless the rather unpredictable actions of the jet haired human made even her actions seem normal. He pushed the door open after a few seconds of walking and shut it a moment of two later leaving her to go back to sewing her ultimate project or whatever it was she was stitching.

* * *

 _ **SS Naked Sun...**_

"Projectile Object in bounds. Twenty meters, fifteen meters, ten meters," Inumuta pointed out looking down at the sonar as a roaring sound suddenly flooded their collective ears. His glasses were covered in a sheen of light as the ten meters became none and a rush of vaporized water flowed over the bow of the ship leaving a thin mist around them.

Shocked gasp rang out over the entire ship as the figure hovering in the center touched down on the ship. The waves on either side flew up in large caps of foam as if her appearance had bogged the boat." That is Matoi isn't it?" blind, Sanageyama had to ask. The aura of the arrival was too much to ignore so it had to be someone that was dominate, someone fierce.

"Yes," Gamagori roared his body shaking in the fearsome sight. There standing on their ship was the single entity that could shake his spirit, the Kamui Junketsu with an angry vessel by the name of Ryuko Matoi.

Then the sound of shoes clicking against the flooring calmed all of them a white-yellow light erupting from the back of the ship. The heels clacked with a domineering presence capable of stopping most in their tracks. Long blue-black haired whipped back and forth with each step as a rather tall young lady appeared next to the tanned giant." Do not waiver now. Ryuko Matoi is no longer our ally, her donning of Junketsu assures that much," the young lady commented sliding the blacking blanket from around her shoulders.

Her top was that of a traditional sailor uniform barring its unique color scheme: black fabric highlight with red makings, the red scarf sticking out even more against it. A lone eye bulged on the scarf focusing on the sight before them. A pleated skirt hung at her waist held with the suspenders that connected in three places to the top.

"Lady Satsuki," the Elite Four bowed humbly at her presence drawing the attention of the arrival. Ryuko's head cocked to the side seeing the young woman towering over her whilst wearing the Kamui that had humiliated her so.

"Oh. Em. Gee. Lady Satsuki is wearing Senketsu!" Mako shouted loudly for all to hear. The heiress smiled casting a glare down at Ryuko as the possessed girl scowled up from below.

Satsuki took a step forward towards the DTR ramps that were bound to lead to the lower platform." Indeed I am. Our goals are the same and our intentions indeed pure, not wearing Senketsu would be one of the largest mistakes any of us could make," the former Student Council President said before stepping into the slide.

She descended the ramp landing a few feet away from her sister." I would have never thought that you would be my sister," Satsuki said stoic as ever hands still clasping tightly around the twin blades forged from a single one. Ryuko looked at her bored the angry eyes of hatred burning with a passion.

"Ah don't try that big sister shit now. Let's just get to it eh?" Ryuko popped her shoulder drawing forth the crimson Scissor Sword. Satsuki tensed the blade seemed more powerful now in the hands of the hybrid than it ever had.

A gentle exhale left the former head of Honnoji as she pulled her left hand up the ruby Sekki Tekko positioned firmly there." Senketsu are you ready?" Satsuki asked rhetorically as the pin was shifted slightly over the clip. It was ready to wedge out the clip and engage the transformation. The black Kamui was hesitant but it tensed at the motion signaling it was indeed ready.

'Yes,' he said silently not sure if Satsuki could hear his plea. He knew though that Ryuko was glaring a hole through him that luckily was only psychological as the two siblings stared.

"Very well," the clip was pulled and everything lit into a ball of light that shone out wildly.

The needle poked into her smooth milky flesh drawing only the needed amount of blood to start the transformation. The matrix of stitched Life Fibers was filled with the iron rich blood as it worked its way through the cloth work. Satsuki's blue eyes closed as the prickling sensation in her wrist contrasted the upper arm jab of the now rival white Kamui.

A beast composed of primal energy emerged from behind her its long eye bulging and swirling around atop the pillar of moving flames. A massive clamp down consumed Satsuki as if she were nothing more than a morsel. Then a lone cord of red spun around the hungry beast contracting it until it exploded out in a massive plume of light and energy.

"Life Fiber: Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!" the words that many would have thought nearly impossible were uttered by Satsuki Kiryuin as she appeared in the standard transformed state of the god robe.

* * *

"She activated Synchronize so fast. That's Satsuki for you," Mikisugi remarked watching the stare down take place. His tasseled blue hair rolled in the wind as the two sisters seemed ready to square off.

"Let's go!" Sanageyama seemed ready to descend upon the action by a light hearted voice kept him from doing so.

"Wait!" Mako said among an invisible chorus of 'Hallelujah!' and a spotlight that descended upon her brown bowl-cut head.

"What is it slacker!" Nonon hissed looking at the girl with a certain disdain.

"Lady Satsuki had a plan!" Mako said holding up her hands to show everyone what was going on.

"She thinks of everything too," Aikuro laughed nodding to Inumuta, who was residing comfortable behind the console.

* * *

 _ **Tokyo...**_

The barren streets of one of Earth's most dense populated areas cast a somber feeling upon the figure that was wandering through the streets. His top was a white jacket with a pair of green spots on either side with a red shirt underneath a pair of short red and black gloves wrapped around either hand. White pants were slowly coated in the dust of the empty streets as he walked away from the massive complex in the middle of the harbor.

"I got you back now we can watch the world die together," Shinko commented going back to that broken teenager that had come from a month of near endless torment. His cheery goal had been obtained there was nothing he could do for now especially not with the odds stacked as they were.

'Very funny Shinko. You know we made a promise. I expect you to live up to it,' the Kamui responded to the commented as they stopped as a four way intersection. The teenager looked down at his hands the lone silver stud in the center glimmering in what remained of the flickering neon lighting.

"To help or destroy the world yeah," Shinko added remembering the conversation in full. The power in the distance was something that was messing with his already unsettled stomach.

'You know that those comments were completely pointless. I know you have been banking on this which explains why we have gone this far past Honnoji,' the garment commented, his new form whipping in the hollow wind that raced across the city.

Shinko smiled staring towards the graying sky overhead. The foreboding electrical charge racing through the sky buzzing and popping, keeping his attention drawn towards the city of Osaka. His black crown of spiky hair whipped around the feelings of getting tired fading away with the sudden noises spinning across the skyline growing even more intense.

"You're right. Just don't tell anyone that I cracked so easily," Shinko grabbed at the stub on his right hand the silver reflecting his hope.

* * *

 _Don't lose your way indeed! Here we go the end if definitely coming but is it really that bad? Can Satsuki overcome Ryuko on her own or is it truly the end of humanity's resistance?_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan_


	35. Chapter 35

**_Bite and Claw_**

* * *

Satsuki stood there much as Ryuko had against her so often. The black mini-skirt with the spiked pleats hung down from her exposed midriff the lone crimson suspenders holding the lower to the upper, by way of points over the breast. Senketsu's red scarf had morphed into a more menacing eye and cross on either side of her shoulder blades as a long black sleeves highlighted with red reached down to red palmed gloves.

Ryuko scoffed almost arrogantly, her eyes showed the lack of impression." You didn't know how to wield Junketsu right. There is no chance in hell you are beating me with that piece of shit dishrag knock-off," the teenager shook her head in disbelief spinning the Sword Scissor back around its edge still gleaming with menace and rage. In the face of the taunt though Satsuki held firm.

Satsuki postured herself in a more defensive stance with either half of the Bakuzan raised in forty five degree angles for easy transit between blocks." You don't realize how stupid you are being Matoi. This Kamui is far from just a dishrag," she defended her current ally their bond no where near as strong as Ryuko's previous ones with the Kamui." And that I will prove to you!" reaffirming her belief Satsuki yelled prodding the young lady on.

She should not have done that in the slightest. The world whizzed by as a thunderous left boot smashed into her abdomen hurling her back first across the massive ship through large pillars and spires set up upon the deck. Satsuki Kiryuin really regretted those words when he spin met an entire wall of metal and it gave way behind her leaving her left arm dangling up on the edge.

Ryuko's jovial footsteps through the carnage showed just how much she was enjoying beating the long lost sibling up. Hesitantly Satsuki stumbled up to her feet holding the dual black blades up again, a faintness buckling her knees and shaking her body. Heels digging in she prepared for what was coming next even though Ryuko had not yet even attempted a blow.

"Those two swords were Bakuzan right?" Ryuko laughed pulling the Scissor Blade away to the left side. A smile was crooked across her face as the power of the Kamui surged through her and by extension the ship." What mom broke it and now you're holdin' onto the pieces like a spoiled kid. Pathetic," she demeaned before fading out of sight without warning.

'SCHLING!" the defense Satsuki put up lasted for the briefest amount of a second. Her heels poked through the dock and the spark from the blades followed suit leaning her quickly down to the ground almost completely arching her back. Ryuko was still only pressing down with one hand as well, the danger from the scene was entirely real.

"These swords symbolized everything Honnoji Academy and Satsuki Kiryuin stand for," struggling the long haired teenager growled back. Her body was fitting back to normal so to say but the buckling of her knees was troubling." Even if they are broken to nothing but shards they can be restored! We will fight on until the bitter end!" Ryuko did not budge even with Satsuki throwing her weight forward at the end for emphasis.

"Hah, sounds to me like the blabber of a dumb kid," Ryuko snorted somewhat snobbishly before slamming Satsuki back first to the ground her knees the only thing that remained up right.

'Ryuko please stop this nonsense. Take Junketsu off and wear me again,' Senketsu pleaded as he and Satsuki pushed back up using combined might to temporarily halt the power. Ryuko though still seemed only mildly impressed by the effort and more bored than anything.

"Take off Junketsu for you? I don't wanna look like some tramp again," Satsuki was kicked back as Ryuko spoke the force on the blade over the top for sure. Senketsu wavered slightly as his current wearer held her ground barely." That whole get up where you don't know if the person is naked or not is completely ugly," Ryuko continued to spit venom as the power of Junketsu overwhelmed Senketsu, again.

'I'm ugly?' Senketsu asked completely shaken by the words. Satsuki's hot blood running through his fibers quickly snapped the trance away from him and helped the struggle fall more to a reasonable defending point.

"You entire design of not covering the host is the definition of ugly!" the former wearer of the Kamui remarked as Satsuki was flung back from some unseen force released by the young lady. Stunned Satsuki barely manage to use the longer blade of the two to start another block as Ryuko overpowered them again." My Junketsu is pure pleasure though! Look at how it covers the power is provides! You are made for someone that wanted to use Life Fibers but feared losing their mind to them!" pain began to rack up in the arms of the older sister.

"If anything, the design is genius! The power that is provided is more than satisfactory and it does not stress the wearer unlike Junketsu!" Satsuki spun out away from the possessed teen preparing herself for what came next." Do not waver Senketsu she is the enemy," she whispered as Ryuko strolled forward casually, each movement though seemed smoother than the last.

"Pfft, whatever," Satsuki felt as if a truck had been thrown into her face as both hands lost grip on their weapons. Body first she smashed in skips across the ship unable to stop from being rag dolled by more or less a single blow from her sibling. Her back crashed against something hard but it was not metal, it was the heavy left knee of said feather haired sister.

A strong left hand grabbed the former Student Council President by the throat and hefted her above the ground. Small scratches and bruises were starting to form and the previous injuries were beginning to show even more. Throbbing raced through the airborne girl's frame as the hand gripped tightly slowly draining the body of oxygen and clearly making it hard to defend.

"Can't look down on everyone if your feet aren't one the ground can you!" a right hand bashed Satsuki across the face sending blood out from her mouth. The crimson droplets fell to the ground but the girl was still suspended in the air." Can you!" a left backhand snapped the older girl back to her senses only to invite her into more pain as more blood rolled down her face.

A left handed chop slammed Satsuki head first to the deck again, blood slowly running from her mouth. Hands clenched the first heir of REVOCs stood back up or at least knelt back up to a bearable position. Shivers were starting to rack through her entire body as if she had been beaten on for hours though the time was only seconds at this point.

Harshly, she was buffeted from the relentless punches that had been forced by the white donning girl before her. Satsuki jolted for side to side several times as the stunned Elite Four and others looked on from their position atop, it was clear though that there was plan that needed to be enacted. Three stomping kicks drove Satsuki into a crater showing just enough restraint to keep her from going through.

She stood up again and growled holding her teeth close as the pain raging through her entire frame intensified.' _She is stronger than I anticipated. This is going to take a lot more than frontal assault,_ ' the strategic heir thought. Then she nodded to herself before leaning in with a heavy right hand.

Her right hand smashed into the palm of Ryuko with a smacking sound the echoed twice over. Junketsu's vessel simply smiled before driving the girl to a knee with a single swift jolt of the wrist. Satsuki buckled and was just there held up solely by her sister's will and now sick sense of humor.

"Senketsu Senjin!" Satsuki whispered the Kamui reacting instantly.

'Senjin!' Senketsu repeated there was a slight delay. Blades began to appear along the frame bouncing Ryuko back a few feet to keep her from dealing a hit in. Satsuki was thankful for it as well, the recent growth of blades practically everywhere allowed weapon choice.

Satsuki charged and swung down knocking Ryuko off point slightly. A kick nearly caught the possessed teenager in the head instead it sent Satsuki over landing on a broken piece of metal, this gave an expert leaping point. She bounded forward again getting a slight cut in over the bridge of Ryuko's nose; if one could call the small sliver of flesh ripped off by the graze a cut.

"Shippu!" she ordered before hearing the Kamui's echo as she did so. The fire of purple-red that shot from her now rocket shaped feet fueled a massive shoulder tackle that bounced back her sister. Again she charged and hit another tackle head on only this time Ryuko stopped it completely.

"Quit rippin' me off!" a right hand threw Satsuki mid-flight face first to the ship's deck again. The flooring gave way there and the entire vessel bobbed up and down the waves spraying more mist and water up over the bow of the ship.

"Oh? I'm just getting started!" Satsuki smiled body glowing as she popped back up. Blades began to grow around her as she launched up in the Shippu stage, Ryuko looked in shock as the figure rose higher." Shippu! Senjin!" in succession she announced getting an approving jolt from the Kamui as she rotated in a ball of bladed pink-red fire.

The Scissor Sword had met it head on and then ship was being torn through like a can opener. Ryuko though did not mind it at all as she was driven to the lower levels by the thunderous push from her sister's Kamui attempt.

'SHICK!' Satsuki was punched and then slashed down by the long Scissor Sword her back slamming into the metallic tiles and the Kamui losing its sparkling appearence, it nearly reduced back to the sailor uniform state. Ryuko snickered ready to strike down again with the blade only to see Satsuki wriggle away in a jet from Shippu.

"Shippu! Senjin!" she ordered out firing forward in a charge. A right hand grasped her leg side and brought her down over a left knee that send a crack through the already dented and broken ship tiles. Another such knee hurled her into the air where an overhead kick from out of nowhere blasted her towards the deck again this time she rolled landing hard but not enough to go through the deck thankfully as if was already poked full with holes.

"C'mon Satsuki-sama. Lady Satsuki! You ain't all that tough are you?!" Satsuki was plucked from the ground with the maniacal machinations of her own sister. Blood rolled down her chin hitting the tiles as Ryuko watched on with a massive smile. Satsuki was out of it, and with good reason considering the beating she had to endure to get this face.

"Submit or die! That sounds like something you'd say doesn't it?" in a very Hamlet-like manner, Ryuko was talking to at this point an inanimate object, her sister was battered and beaten into submission." So falls the sandcastle kingdom. Satsuki Kiryuin, the pampered little princess with no one to rule," she laughed before discarding the body to the tiles where Senketsu returned back to base again.

Satsuki growled struggling to stare her sister down. Blood dripped from her chin to the flooring below, her eyes shaking as Senketsu stared at Ryuko approaching with the Scissor Sword drawn.' Ryuko, stop this please,' the Kamui pleaded, while Satsuki stuttered forward grabbing and clawing.

"Stop? Why would I, you filthy piece of cloth?" the black haired entity snarled her blue eyes shaking with the strength that the possessive Kamui brought.

'Ryuko this isn't you!' the Kamui hissed as the helpless Satsuki continued to stare.

"Isn't me? Clearly, you do not know me well," she snickered bringing the blade up out to the side.

What would have been Decapitation Mode soared forward bisecting the suspenders of the Kamui in an explosion' Ryuko!' Senketsu screamed as he was blasted from the body of the Kiryuin first born.

Satsuki rolled as the Kamui floated away in the passing winds towards some other portion of the ship. Nude and cold Satsuki shivered, alone, on the ground as Ryuko looked towards the charging Sanageyama that was heading down the ramp.

"Satsuki!" the warrior growled flipping the Tailor's Dagger in his hand.

"Stupid human! You think something like that would work on me?" Ryuko shouted angrily. Before he could even bring the Tailor's Dagger down a firm boot fired the prospective fighter away. He crashed against the ramp, over seventy feet away as if he was been thrown there from merely a meter away.

Then two feet touched down behind her the smoky fog blurring the vision aside from the raging highlights of red that ran through the frame." Ryuko, I think it is time for you and me to have the fight, you've been wanting," the familiar voice of a confident teenager echoed out over the structure.

* * *

 ** _Tokyo( Moments earlier).._**.

Shinko zipped the jacket hanging from his shoulders closed, the eyes on either side of the chest lighting up. The white stood out starkly against the leering eyes and small trickles of red color that flowed through the center of either sleeve. Shinko held his right hand up the glove moving with the motion and the stud pressing lightly against his skin.

'Harime has died my fabric and tried to stretch me, but it appears I am the perfect fit,' he noted looking up at his wearer.

"Ready Sento? This is not going to be easy," Shinko mumbled, though the once bustling metropolis was nothing more than a ghost town. He had to get the feel of his Kamui again for sure especially this new tailoring of its base.' _I hope I can still wear you. This is going to be down right hard. Man, I need to focus, I can't be held back,_ ' he kept that to himself.

The Kamui shuddered as if sighing before affectionately staring up at his wearer.' I am always ready, especially for a fight like. If this is the path we are going to follow I have no regrets,' Sentokitsu remarked wisely. The Kamui felt the racing heart and nearly the burning blood within the veins of his wearer. The clothing knew that the wearer was nervous, who would not have been in the situation, yet Shinko was assuredly ready to go.

"All right then! Let's do it!" the stud in the right glove was smashed in hard by a left index finger. Its shining edge bored into the skin and drew blood so that the Life Fiber entity around the young man could activate.

Shinko felt it for the first time in what felt like forever, the sensation of being worn by clothing while also wearing clothing. His frame covered in white light was consumed by stars of an off-white hue that danced and spun around smashing away what had normally been the green stars of their old transformation. A ringing sensation hit his ears but it was toned down by the gust of wind that swept across his frame.

Behind him an angry beast with glowering green eyes arose letting out an almost demonic roar. Its gaping maw smashed down over the teenager, who was firmly standing within the matrix of fibers around him. Sentokitsu's frame started to shimmer until a cord wrapped around it and yanked back sending out a gale of power with a burst as the youth stood there changed.

"Life Fiber: Fusion! Kamui Sentokitsu!" the duo said in unison as their power expanded out in a massive burst.

"You changed again. You're covering even more of my body than ever," Shinko laughed staring down at the white Kamui that covered almost all of his body. A loose bang whisked by his eyes before settling back into place it was go time.

'Your father never anticipated this form. Though I must say it does feel good to be active again,' the Kamui said analyzing itself.

A skintight white frame clung to the teenager covering him from the Adam's apple down to the tip of his boots. Red highlights ran down either arm to the 'gloved' area which was marked with black finger portions. Across the abdomen a mark of sheer black wrapped around ,standing out against the pure white frame, it stopped just above his abdomen. A lone sword hung down from his shoulder in a diagonal line, it was a four foot double-edged broad sword, he was ready to use it too as his right hand grabbed the hilt almost instantly.

Much like Ryuko had Shinko kicked his foot and they were airborne in a massive woofing sound." So we can just fly without transforming. I guess that means you must be done adapting," Shinko said delivering another push of air to raise up towards the skyline even more.

It must be. Though our strength had grown for sure, and our connection is stronger than ever,' the Kamui responded its frame igniting with power. The hybrid that was in the air nodded and flung himself forward.

"We need to help Ryuko, that was a promise," they rocketed away.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ryuko shouted seeing the wall of smoke fade away. Shinko stood glowering down at the girl noticing just how different she had become now that Junketsu had been applied.

"I'm stopping you, Ryuko," the long-sword was pulled from his back with the words. His blue eyed foe looked at him with a touch of malice in her eyes and a tension building up in all of her muscles.

"Stopping me from what? You should be fight beside me if not licking my boot, your just like me!" the girl shouted with a fiery roar. She twirled the red blade around aiming it towards the teenager before her without much trouble or hint of remorse.

Shinko brought his blade up horizontally preparing to engage." I'm stopping you from hurting yourself!" the black haired boy roared in response his body shifting into defensive stance. The white fabric around his body was tightened, his muscles tensed this was for all of the marbles.

"Myself? Hah! You don't get it! I am better than ever!" Ryuko smiled before gaining a serious glare. Tension rippled across the Kamui Junketsu flaring out in stars of blue. It was aware of something its wearer was not and the teenager quickly tuned back in as the glimmer of rockets exploded from the bridge of the grand ship." Pitiful. You were playing the hero card for them?" she spat.

Nonon was swung away by the swift gale caused by the red blade whirring down below. Her petite frame hammered into the back of the control panel, behind which Inumuta was bowing to keep himself from the same fate.

"Why? Ryuko!" Shinko shouted seeing the effects on Nonon's small body. His blood boiled and the glowing red highlights in the Kamui grew brighter almost blinding in intensity.

'SCHLING!' the response was a heavy slash that glanced off of his horizontal sword. The two then split as quickly as possible clearly this was going to be a real follow-up to the beat Satsuki took." Because I can," she verbally answered.

'Rationalizing is not going to work in this case,' Sentokitsu said calmly feeling the hints of restraint on his wearer's end. Shinko's frame then began to shift into actual posture preparing for a longer more brute force fight.

"I knew talking wouldn't work," he shrugged before spinning the large sword into an upright position. His turn to get some solid offense in was coming within the minute.' _But I do have a plan._ '

Two swings from two different directions came together in a thunderous burst of noise. The ship peeled away slightly as the force raced through it, it was amazing to think that two teenagers were to blame for it. Waves shot up around them as their blade were meeting in the center of the bow, sparks raced out as the force seemed to grow stronger.

Another slashing sound rang out and one of the two teenagers was sent backwards. His body ripped through the raised tiles and through a small turret that was on the opposite end of the boat. A glowing red line appeared on the Kamui a moment later exploding out but not tearing the fabric luckily.

Ryuko trotted over casually her strength being the cause of the rut running across the bow." You're a crazy girl Ryuko," the downed blade wielder smiled pushing up from the ground just as she got to him. Right hand still on the hilt it was clear that they were not finished by a long shot.

Thrashing, helpless, those two words instantly described Shinko no sooner he tried to land a slash on Junketsu's host. Heavy handed strikes kept bouncing him off of the ships upper level. Blood began to flow out in a trickle from the corner of the struggling teenager's mouth as the relentless barrage kept going.

The last time he bounced up a right boot was thrown his way, instead of getting hit though he ducked slightly to the left. The shoe was hanging on his shoulder instead of being jabbed into his torso." Gotcha Ryuko," he smiled before swinging under the leg and tripping out the other. Ryuko planted her hands firmly and kipped back still grasping her blade tightly.

"To say I didn't enjoy the view though-" he joked before catching the incoming right hand firmly around the wrist. Ryuko was awestruck though she should not have been, her opponent's Kamui and its abilities were pretty well known at least to her old self.

'THRUM!' back first she bounded off of the deck. The hip toss had been effective and then some managing to stumble the seemingly indestructible girl as she stood up.

'You let her thrash you earlier didn't you?' the Kamui questioned. Their shared mind was only for the thoughts they wanted to share, the instincts and private secrets were more inaccessible.

"I remember what we can do," he shrugged with a pompous grin. Ryuko struggled to get the shaking out of her body, when she did though a furious glare sent a massive wind of malice towards the young man.' _She's still really reckless using analytic factor is helpful but not perfect,_ ' he told himself alone. He drew his blade back up ready to continued.

Ryuko charged like a white bolt of lightning her fury almost limitless. Among their shouts and screams was the whirring noise of blades that clashed and slashed one another in rapid formation. The air began to heat as their limbs seemed to become blurs of white clashing with swords that were barely visible to anyone let alone those that were observing.

Fury soon won out over levelheadedness and three quick slashes disarmed and hurled Shinko back several dozen feet. Shinko's face had three cuts running along the left cheek, nose, and right cheek all of which were gushing out blood. The drizzle of red though did not stop him from scrambling towards the sword that lay before him on the destroyed deck, he needed it.

That though did not happen his right hand was stomped down with the heel of long blue boot the force tearing the tiles around it away. Tears slowly welled in the eyes of the black haired boy as he felt the digging sensation nearly tear through the top of his hand. The blood from his face was staring to run down onto the ground where it quick evaporated under the pressure of the controlled Ryuko.

'Shinko, use this to our advantage throw her off,' the Kamui informed as the grinding of his hand continued. Blood was starting to spurt up from the heel's edge, clearly the Kamui was being torn.

"I've been trying," he responded looking up at the frame currently crushing his right hand. Then it hit him the spot where there was no resistance or protection for Junketsu.' _Her hip, if I can hit that full force it'll blow her away,_ ' he balled his left hand tuning out the pain to keep it steady.

'THUCK!' a heavy noise of fist meeting bone rang out. Then a whooshing sound as the hit being was shot several dozen feet back throbbing in their hip.

Shinko popped up and grabbed the blade left handed as the red threads of his body closed the wound on his other hand and the Kamui repaired itself. Behind Ryuko a giant appeared their left hand yanking her back as the right jabbed something into the small of her back. The figure quickly revealed himself to be Ira Gamagori with a massive machine that was slowly spinning.

"Let me go!" she shouted thrashing about. Her frame though was being practically limited as the machine tightened the fibers of Junketsu to the point of submission, all of her strength could not happen without it.

"Not happening Matoi!" Gamagori boomed keeping the machine steady as the teenager thrashed in front of him. His hulking frame provided a great anchor to prevent her from getting away.

"Get off of me you stinking human!" Ryuko roared a growl escaping with every word. The words were shallow though the Kamui was somewhat struggling to keep itself in check her power was dwindled.

"You aren't going anywhere until I split you from Junketsu!" he reared back lifting her feet from the ground. This led the the Kamui being drawn in faster due to lack of grounding but still it was not coming off.

Shinko panted and sensed something coming, that something was malice wrapped in pink clothes." Back out now Gamagori!" he shouted as did a half-conscious Satsuki, their intuition was too honed to not notice.

"What?" a purple slash ripped through the tubular machine. He jumped back allowing Ryuko to fall before ti detonated between the both of them, the third being grabbing Ryuko by the shoulders.

"You lied to me Shinki. I'm very disappointed in you," Nui's voice rang out as the sound of a very large DTR came whirring by. Tsumugu Kinagase popped up from the deck, gun attachments boosted the highest caliber.

"I'm disappointed it took you so long to notice that lie," Shinko smiled spinning his blade around.

A trigger was pulled and a flurry of needles raced out. His sentence of distraction obviously had been planned to the point of opening Nui Harime up.

* * *

 _Nui Harime arrives to tilt the odds back in the favor of the controlled Ryuko. How will humanity's last defensive stand against the duo of extremely strong warriors? Is this the end of the line?_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan_


	36. Chapter 36

**_Severing the Bonds That Tie_**

* * *

Silver streaks raced through the air towards Nui Harime and the stiff as a board Ryuko held firmly under her left arm. Kinagase's DTR roared and whirred following but the streaks failed to do much of anything to the blonde young lady as she danced across the boards of the ship. Then Nui stopped keeping her eyes locked onto the sight vehicle as it approached.

"You humans sure do waste a lot of time on silly things. You should know that those bullets don't work on me!" Nui smiled and bobbed her head to either side. Stationary or not the blonde was far more capable at dodging." Oh well. Guess not," she shrugged before several streaks of purple suddenly slashed up on the front of the DTR its frame being bashed into the air.

"Even if I didn't show up you wouldn't have gotten Ryuko out of Junketsu," Nui laughed as the airborn DTR started to shake and huff with steam. Everyone raised a stark brow hearing those words was like being given a death sentence." You see her and Junketse are sewn together with Life Fibers. If you cut her out of it she'll die from the shock," grim but cheery Nui said whilst looking at Tsumugu's DTR heat to a glowing red.

"Tsumugu!" Shinko shouted as the machine fell away from the human's body, the ejection switched must have worked on it. He flipped and landed a few feet behind the blonde his gun pointed at the back of her head.' _That idiot he can't kill her from the distance,_ ' the thought rang into the young man's mind as he drew up the sword in a charging stance.

The trigger was pulled but instead of a needle shooting out it was a smoke pellet that exploded upon contact with the air filling the entire portion of the deck with a thick black fog." Hey Kurosaki do what you need to do here," he shouted trying to flee through the smoky cloud that was surrounding the entire ship.

A sigh of relief left the black haired teenager's mouth. Then his frame left the clear air and appeared within the center of the cloud a loud screeching noise ringing out at blade met blade in a thunderous spark. Winds were whipped from within and the smoke bomb's effects were instantly eradicated revealing the sight of what had happened inside.

Shinko's blade was restraining both halves of the Scissor Blade his feet were currently dug so deep into a tile that it was falling away. Every part of the white and red Kamui was stiff from the exertion and his hair was already blown from its normal position.

"Ryuko please snap the hell outta this!" he roared kicking off of the tile and driving both teenager's back a few steps. His feet on sturdy ground the blade was swung up into defensive posture again, teeth grit the last Kurosaki was more than ready to go on.' _I should have known they would strike together. I need to be more careful next time,_ ' Shinko took second to adjust his footing, preparing.

'SLASH! SCHLING!' the noise of a blade whirring through the air and hitting another blade solidly. Ryuko's steely gaze of crazed eyes were locked on their clash the red blade slowly clawing against the shined silver of the other.

"You're weak just like every other human!" Ryuko shouted pushing down and buckling the knees of her adversary. Strong as he was Shinko was being overwhelmed by the released anger and power of Ryuko Matoi. Veins stitched out over his skin as the blade weight forced his muscles into overdrive." Give up! Humans lose!" he was nearly thrown back.

A purple blade came swinging in from the left and he ducked it a few stray locks of coal black hair falling in the wind in front of his face." Shinki-chan! You can't beat both of us," Nui laughed using a back swing to try her beheading attempt again, this time it was avoided by a push back the white clothed youth springing just enough out of the way, of course this cost him the exchange with Ryuko.

Panting Shinko re-positioned leveling his blade at his side like a samurai preparing to draw it again.' Shinko,' Sentokitsu said worried for his wearer's safety. Silence for the teenager often meant he was serious and that usually meant he was in trouble.

"Don't worry. They have pretty predictable movements," Shinko attempted to calm his Kamui while keeping tabs on both young ladies. Having seen Ryuko fight now with Junketsu he had learned that her recklessness had been limited, luckily hindering the chance of something unpredictable happening. His blue eyes looked off to the side, the shivering frame of a very certain young lady was no longer there." We aren't alone," he let out a sigh.

'CLINK! SHOOM!' Ryuko was met head-on with a slash from the left the silver blade meeting the red Scissor with a thunderous echo. Shinko kept himself positioned with his back to Nui Harime, he had to for this plan to work.

Heavy slashes rang out as a confused Nui looked at his somewhat predictable strategy. Ryuko was winning in the power department keeping the silver edge from touching her precious Junketsu. Sweat began to bead on the forehead of the young man as the heft of the blows began to pile up on his muscles and the thudding in his chest of anticipation began to grow louder.

* * *

Nui swung her purple blade forward ready to strike the distracted Shinko across the back, in that instant though two blackened blades yanked down on the edge of the sword. A tall young lady was crouched over at the edge of the sword her long hair partly covering her face and back, standard Nudist Beach gear covered her formerly naked frame. Twin black gloves held onto the hilts as Nui glared at her completely impressed.

"Satsuki-sama! You're still alive?" Nui gasped before yanking her sword back somewhat comically. Satsuki straightened up with a glare of menace in her eyes and the blades more than ready to strike again.

"I am. Getting rid of Satsuki Kiryuin will take more than that," she alluded to Ryuko, the white blur that was currently exchanging in a vicious slash-fest with Shinko several yards away.

"Teehee! I knew you were strong Satsuki but you are outmatched!" Nui giggled slashing down again one to find it blocked by the still leering Satsuki Kiryuin. The former head of Honnoji Academy soon erupted into action with a blurs of motion that seemed impossible for any normal person to preform. Nui was quickly dragged in a moment later as heavy strikes lit the air.

* * *

"You don't have to live like this Ryuko. You aren't a puppet!" Shinko hissed as they continued to create gales from the vast array of swings their blades were pushed through. The glimmer of blade on blade tinted his voice warped it giving a longer wait in response. In the meantime though they shredded away a large chunk of tile their feet both barely balancing on a hefty beam.

Ryuko slashed down and missed, her opposition had faded to the side using his blade to keep their distance." Puppet? I ain't no puppet! Junketsu's please if out of this world! You are the one that is letting these weak humans tell him what to do!" a red cut bisected the beam resulting in both of them hopping back overlooking the multiple foot gap with narrowed eyes.

"Junketsu and pleasure? Last time I check Satsuki got tore up pretty bad by it. There is no pleasure in being feasted on," Shinko roared bounding across the gap. Sentokitsu's power jolted him forward mid-jump doubling the speed and momentum behind the hefty silver blade. Ryuko though seemed not the least bit concern in fact she merely brought the red half of the Scissor Sword up casually.

"Is that so? Because beating the hell outta you felt pretty damn nice!" her voice raised as the sword screamed through the air. Red met silver in a clash that sent exploding stars out all around them. The entire ship rocked back and forth as the grinding of weapon on weapon continued. Somewhat arrogantly she pushed forward and threw Shinko back again his black hair bobbing when his feet barely dug into an opposite panel.

'I said this before but talking to her in this state is not going to work,' Sentokitsu continued to be worried. They were still outmatched even though the gap was closing Ryuko's ferocity stopped the rapid adaptation from going full blast.

Shinko took a step back retracting the blade back to the long sheath hanging across his shoulders. Both hands raised up in front of his face as an eerie silence came between them. Ryuko looked at him almost as if to see him in a new light, one of sheer stupidity; his only chance to win was using the blade and now it was stowed away across his back.

She rocketed off throwing the blade forward in a horizontal slash. A red line blurred through the air as a firm ringing echoed out across the front portion of the massive ship. Blood trickled down from a long cut down the center of the young man's face and more shot out as if fired from a geyser, she had landed a blow but how much was the question.

Then the Scissor Blade was pushed back to the two firm hands holding it just above the hilt pressing back with more force than Ryuko was coming down with. The grip was like that of a vice her strength was inconsequential in this case. Ryuko was lifted up in the same manner by the base of the blade, Shinko was completely overpowering her now.

"Shouldn't have done that!" a harsh tone appeared in Shinko's voice as his left hand freed itself from the blade. A thunderous roar soon followed as it collided with the corresponding cheek of his possessed foe's face. The ship rocked as the air hummed to life with a sonic boom Ryuko's entire white frame being launched hundreds off feet away from the ship's surface.

Ryuko righted and shot back twice as fast as her departure from the oceans surface." I'm going to kill you!" a roar echoed from the red highlighted girl's mouth as she drew back her right hand for a strike. Shinko braced positioning his arms in a raised stance; left foot shifting to the side thirty five degrees, arms at ninety and one eighty.

Shinko's body was still smashed back even though the heavily balled fist struck his block. The Kamui added so much force to everything and this was no different as he slowly peeled back the steel when his heels decided to finally stop digging in. A spinning kick came in and crunched against the side of Shinko's head the air around him ringing with the impact before he was sent careening out over ship's surface slowing only when crashing against he damaged tiles and other things. His head and shoulders were laying over the far right side of the ship the salty brine splashing up as Ryuko approached.

Conscious or not he slowly counted the steps of his adversary as she strolled from one side of the ship to the other. Thirteen steps after the first and something happened massive turrets were lowered to her side. A smile crossed Shinko's face, fourteen strides marched her in position for the auxiliary weapons; the look over of the ship had worked out.

'CLICK!' the sound of button being pushed down with maybe a little too much force echoed across the buzzing ship's air. The noise of blades clashing from Satsuki and Nui were quickly deafened by the sound of heat racing down the barrels of the massive turret cannons.

"Like that would work on me!" Ryuko smiled turning as the massive fireballs smashed into her head on. The ship's surface temporarily heated before cooling back down the massive plumes of fire falling to the ocean in the wayside.

Black smoke raced into the air but in the center a white frame moved out of the way showing just how worthless the attack had been. She hopped up onto the edge of the barrel of the gun as if it were a mere log overlooking a river and ran up it blade drawn from its previously inactive state. Inumuta looked at her steely from his position behind the console, he was bound to get it now.

A loud crashing sound came instead as another white shape appeared before him. Ryuko's arms were held up by two hands and boots were pressing against the tile just before the console to prevent harm to it. Shinko's face was marked up pretty bad from being booted across the ship but they were closing slowly, the fierceness in his eyes seemed almost impossible to rid him of.

Shinko's left knee threw Ryuko back slightly, with her arms trapped it was the only way out of the situation. Shinko's hands then snapped down and he quickly threw a right hand towards her abdomen, a solid place to lay into someone for sure. The issue tough was that that abdomen was connected to the currently unsettled mind of Ryuko, and she did not care for his safety at this point.

The turrets were turned to the other side as a slash through Shinko into the turntable they were mounted on. His back bent unnaturally against it and a shiver of pain raced through his entire body, blood started to run from his mouth as well. His blurry vision picked up on Ryuko strolling over; nothing could have been done Shinko was too out of it and Satsuki was busy with Nui.

Red filled his vision and then Ryuko was gone, something had shot her away. Looking over he saw a DTR positioned with its right leg raised from where the amplified kick had hammered into her torso." Get up kid. You have work to do," Kinagase said body a stiff as board within the rather ridiculous contraption.

' _What was that red scale?_ ' he asked himself before popping back up and looking at Ryuko's frame currently getting up on the flooring below. His left hand grabbed at the sword over his back and his right was used a steady for it." Ryuko!" he shot off the blade glowing with a long stream of green that showed all the way from his leaping spot to the inevitable place where the blades met.

Streams of red, white, and green stars all exploded out between them ripping that area of the ship's few remaining tiles away. Ryuko though was on the defensive for the first time in the entire ordeal the strength pressing down reducing her to one knee. Shinko's body was glowing all all of the highlighted portions as his boiling blood gave extra fuel to Sentokitsu.

In an instant though that edge was gone a strike to the abdomen crunched him over. Ryuko swung down using the hilt of the Scissor Sword to bash the back of Shinko's head down, the result smashed his face into a beam leaving a dent. Blood fell from Shinko's face, as she stomped on the small of her one time ally's back arching him over unnaturally.

Once again his vision translated back to that red scale as if the world had been tinted.' _Seriously what is-_ ' then ext stomp popped something as a loud cracking sound rang out." Ahh! Shit! Stop it Ryuko!" a violent obscene scream exited the teenager's mouth as he struggled to grasp at any sort of strength.

* * *

 _ **Viewing Platform...**_

"I can't take it anymore!" Mako shouted with her rosy cheeks puffed out. Her foot stomped like a child having a tantrum while down below the screams of Shinko echoed and contorted in the laughs of Ryuko.

"Makanshoku you can't go down there," Gamagori ordered looking at the carnage both fights were causing. Without Life Fibers none of them were going to get close enough to the scene to watch that happen. The giant's words though seemed to fall on deaf ears as with a loud huff of air Mako turned and ran towards the hub of the ship and in a sudden turn back towards the ramp for the DTRs." Makanshoku!" his voice carried like a lion's roar.

"Underachiever what are you doing?" Nonon said in bumbled tones. She still had not recovered from being thrown back by the simple swing from Ryuko earlier.

"Let her go. If anyone knows Matoi it is her," Sanageyama remarked his blind eyes watching as the young lady hurried towards the ramps. The confidence in her voice and the way her feet were moving showed that she had every ounce of heart in her body into this charge.' _Kurosaki will need the reprieve too. I don't think anyone but her could give him that much time,_ ' he thought adjusting slightly in stance.

Like a penguin Mako slid head first down the harsh near sixty degree angles of the ramp. Her brown bowl cut hair whipped in the wind as she held her breath and close both eyes. She only realized how unwise it was once she was going down it, at that point though she had the determination to go all of the way. As if shot from a rocket she made it to the scene in record time.

* * *

Dart-like Ryuko's closest friend crashed behind her landing hard on one of the many tattered tiles that were strewn across the surface of the S.S. Naked Sun. This of course gave Mako a brief glimpse before Shinko's spine went back to be Ryuko's favorite thing to stomp on, the hold of Junketsu was strong crazy strong.

"Don't you get it! You can't win here!" each and every word was used as a means of amplify the stomps but at this point Shinko had stopped feeling them his body was too worn down to pick it up. Behind her though Mako's frame rose as if it had been the thing that was getting stomped at least a dozen times over at this point." You can't win here!" it repeated and so did the stomps leaving Shinko sprawling.

Muffled and shaken the random sound of a chorus' 'Hallelujah!' raced out from the girl. Arms raised she struggled to get a solid footing but when she did the crossed hands went up and a heavenly light descended upon her, the chorus growing louder and prouder in the process. Ryuko's brows furrowed as she turned to her one time friend with a sickened look.

"Stop it Ryuko! I get it! You're upset that you can't take Junketsu off," Mako shouted her legs bowing as a red scuff started to burn on the side of her face. Ryuko looked perplexed at the brunette that was currently staring her down with a crazed level of boldness." You can't change to get a bath or shower! If it gets dirty you can't get it washed?!" she continued talking as if Ryuko had not just stomped someone two dozen times.

Ryuko spat and drew up her blade." I have no idea what you are talking about," she said a glint of malice within her eyes as the weapon was drawn out to her side. Mako though stayed with puffed out cheeks, this was the will of Mako Makanshoku one that would not be easy to overcome.

Satsuki's body was hurled to the ground a second later as Nui glared over at the scene with a devious glint in her sole eye." Hey Ryuko! Lady Ragyo wants that girl dead! So get on it kay?" the blonde shouted maniacally before planting her right foot firmly before the grounded Satsuki.

"That's okay with me!" the blade came swinging down but a blue-black frame tackled Mako out of the way. Ryuko's gaze watched as the girl was rolled across the ship her clothes being flung off and the black shape taking their place." Why you worthless piece of cloth!" Ryuko hissed through grit teeth stepping finally off of Shinko's back and towards her former friend.

"I'm wearing Senketsu?" Mako gawked at around the same time Ryuko last spoke. Indeed the Kamui had covered in in an act of protection that turned out to be even more dangerous than initially thought.

'You are. Mako just don't become anemic,' Senketsu stated calmly though he knew that Mako could not hear him. His sole eye locked onto Ryuko, who was trudging forward with blade drawn back up.

"Ryuko stop it! I know this isn't you!" Mako cried her frame shaking nervously as the wearer of Junketsu kept forward as if honed to her. A gulp sunk in her throat as Senketsu's fabric bounded up tightly.

'Ryuko you'll never forgive yourself if you do this,' Senketsu pleaded as Ryuko strutted over with the aggression of a starved lioness. Those words did not stop her a hitch as the Scissor Sword got larger and more menacing, a death blow was incoming.

"I should have done this a long time ago! You are just a piece of dish cloth!" shouting at this point Ryuko brought down the sword. Across the faces of the Nudist Beach resistance shock and horror arose, the sound of blade splitting the air grating like nails on a chalk board. None of them could have done anything distance and time proved too insurmountable. That would be except for one...

'SLURK!' a gushing sound rang out as the blade hit something fleshy. White cloth turned crimson as blood flew from the cut even though the blade was still there. Shinko's left shoulder had a six inch deep cut from where the weapon had landed hi body stiffening up in pain.

"You moronic idiot! They care for you damn it! Killing them would ruin you," Shinko kept back tears the pain stinging his every nerve. His blue eyes had flashed to red, the Life Fibers were snapped awake, the cause of the red scale from earlier for sure." I don't care about what you do to me. But what you do to them, to yourself, is something I can not just let happen!" his right hand reached up and grabbed her by the adjacent shoulder.

"I won't just let it happen!" he bashed his forehead into her's. The blade currently slashed into his shoulder tore away more flesh, and more of the Kamui as he did so. Blood hurled itself out of wound, he did not feel it though.

A spidering of red thread appeared at the impact sight a glowing star transcending between their foreheads. A pulse sent Shinko reeling away but it also left Ryuko stunned and in shock. His back hit the floor hard and now without anything blocking the bleeding his shoulder wound exploded into a full on rain of blood.

Ringing, Shinko had learned everything that was replaying in Ryuko's mind. False scenes of Ragyo, the total erasing of anything other than Ragyo's influence, total manipulation of her entire mind and body.' _That's why you're doing this. I can't believe it,_ ' he hummed to himself before closing both eyes pain overtaking him in one large ripple.

'SLASH!' a black blade ran across Junketsu's chest stumbling back the dazed Ryuko and knocking back the assailant. Satsuki though landed on her feet confidently and delivered another slash between Ryuko's breast, it was only a few inches in size but for the purpose if was going to serve it was more than enough.

' _Kurosaki risked himself to open up this position. Not taking advantage of it would be criminal,_ ' Satsuki's mind raced as she looked over towards the stunned Mako." Makanshoku listen to me put Senketsu into the wound I created. Then it should be able to unwind the threads that Nui has stitched Ryuko into Junketsu with," Satsuki grunted spinning her blade to take and incoming strike from Nui away.

"All right! Here I go!" Mako ran forward with all of the comical speed her legs could give to her. Shuffling like a kindergartner in a race the former No Star stopped before Ryuko feeling the Kamui slither up her arm." Ready Senketsu?" she asked feeling the fabric prepared to leap over into his former host.

'Yes!' he flew from the outstretched hand and like an arrow towards Ryuko's chest.

The black fabric jetted into the wound like a bullet, accurate and deadly at the same time. Mako smiled believing her work to be done, until she was sucked in with the Kamui the sound of a bottle top popping ringing out as well. Ryuko's eyes widened as the forceful entry into her body made everything go away a mere blur of reality fade in an out as if she was dying.

Seconds passed and nothing happened to Ryuko externally the ship was stock quiet as they awaited the result. And then a massive wave of power swept over the ship sending all of them backward in the recoil of strength.

Whatever Mako and Senketsu did within Ryuko's body, it was something of a miracle one way or the other.

* * *

 _Hey, I know this chapter was a little late but final exams among other things tend to do that to any student. Hope you enjoyed this chapter because man it was so fun to write out. It was my third favorite episode from the anime so a little bias._

 _Anyway thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	37. Chapter 37

**_In the Circles of One's Mind_**

* * *

Silence seemed to be all they experienced as the duo of Mako Makanshoku and Senketsu drifted through the tangled matrix of red fibers that strung out around them. Memories were tied to the strings but they were constantly changing, altering into the more Ragyo obedient variants, to keep Ryuko in check and under the control of the cruel woman. The last one they entered though was that of chapel on an empty street in the rain.

The door was bound tightly and Mako kicked it several times trying to shatter the handle and open up the spot where their Ryuko would be concealed." Open! Up!" she pointed flailing her arms and legs against the wood slowly loosening the handle.

'Mako it is not that difficult,' Senketsu sighed as the handle exploded sending its interior counterpart flying. When they kicked the door from the hinges they saw the handle and the head of a Life Fiber mannequin laid on the ground. Ryuko stood in a white wedding down holding her bouquet and staring blankly at the wall.

"Ryuko?" Mako approached nervously her large rounded eyes wobbling with tears. Her best friend was there again except something felt off about it, the way Ryuko barely reacted when they entered put a weird hexing feeling in the air.

"You? What you doing here?" Ryuko turned holding onto the bouquet as if it were the last earthly possession she had. This was her perfection, the world that she wanted, the happiness she wanted.

"We're here to save you," Mako and Senketsu said in unison an echoing effect that made Ryuko's skin crawl. The possessed girl turned at them and snarled her rounded blue eyes becoming narrow and fierce, angry at them for intruding inside of the chapel on her wedding day.

"Save me from what? This is my paradise, my dream world! You aren't taking it away from me!" she howled the bouquet morphing instantly into the red half of the Scissor Sword. Her fierce look grew more aggressive as the blade seemed sharper within the confines of her mind than it did anywhere else.

'This can't be your dream world. The Ryuko I know wouldn't be a some sort of puppet to this not while there was something to be done,' Senketsu spoke out with all the seriousness he could muster. Ryuko's expression changed briefly before contorting back into the sheer anger that had quickly consumed her when Mako appeared there.

"Obviously you do not know me then!" she hissed with words like venom. Mako's cheery features puffed out in her cute but serious face as she stormed up the stairs knocking over the mannequin's body." You little bitch! You ruined it all!" the red-highlighted teenager roared her blank eyes seemingly spouting fire as she glared at the every resistance Makanshoku.

"If you wanna stay cooped up in this little dream world and not wear Senketsu, fine! But if you do you should stop being Ryuko too!" Mako boldly said as her attempt for Senketsu to be stuck onto his former host failed." You hear me! You can stop being Ryuko too!" Mako clung to Ryuko buy the shoulder straps of her frilly wedding gown, this angered Ryuko even more.

"Fine! I'll start by doing this!" the possessed Ryuko roared before bringing the Scissor Sword down at speed almost untraceable by the human eye. Mako's body felt heavy and her eyes began to water and pain burned inside of her chest. Senketsu's sole eye bulged as the breaths of his current wearer grew more and more intense.

'Fssssshhh!' the sound of water rushing from a faucet echoed through the empty chamber of the chapel ringing in Ryuko's ears. The only issue was there was no faucet or water spout nearby, the only thing nearby even close was a large slash across the chest of Senketsu and by extension Mako Makanshoku.

Blood raced out almost like a hose's watery spray filling the air with a vibrant crimson that stood out against the grays of the false memory. Every wall, window, and structure in the room was covered in the bloody crimson slick. Mako's panicked eyes could not help but look down at the geyser of blood shooting from her chest.

Ryuko stayed there looking forward whilst keeping the blade where it had been positioned. Her wedding dress, her 'purity', had bee soiled by the blood of one she loved and hed close. Her black hair became slick with the ruby stain and soon pellets of the blood slowly fell over her glassy possessed eyes. Ryuko Matoi felt it the memories slowly comeback as the blood floated out into the rest of her memories, a crimson wave of cleaning.

* * *

In the present that wave of cleaning was flowing from her body in a massive wave of black-silver energy that twinkled with the ever familiar stars of their transformation. Everyone aboard the ship was being dragged away by it until it suddenly stopped hard within its tracks and Ryuko hung there bearing the Scissor Sword at her side eyes concealed behind her red highlighted bang.

Nui began to laugh wildly it was only theory in the first place but how fruitless could that have been." Teehee! Looks like you failed. Come Ryuko let's send this place to Davey Jone's locker!" the blonde laughed raising her half of the Scissor Blade, it transformed into a scythe-like Decapitation Mode. Her sole blue eye sparkled with malice and joy Nui was weird for sure.

Through the air a tearing sound echoed in all of the ears of the Resistance. A whirlwind of red that hit something with all of the force of a semi-truck and the uplift of a 747 airplane. Nui was creamed and smashed against the largest part of the control panel a loud tearing sound following as the Scissor Blade ripped through metal. Blood exploded out almost comically from her spine as blood ran down her mouth.

"Can you please shut the hell up!" Ryuko roared voraciously from her position across the deck. Heavy pants left her mouth and sweat had collected on her brows the struggle for action had been real.

"Gehgeh? What?" Nui's head turned around blood flooding from the mouth in a river-like stream. Her sole eyes was gazed at Ryuko, who's black hair hung over her eyes and sweat rippled down her face to the tattered deck of the Naked Sun.

"I ain't no puppet. Not for you or that bitch Ragyo," the teenager shouted, both of her white gloved hands reached up and clutched the collar of the Kamui tightly. A yank sent a shiver through her entire body, she was almost pulling herself in the process.

"Stop Matoi, you'll kill yourself!" Satsuki shouted staring at her long lost sister with stunned eyes. There was a look though in Ryuko's eyes that told her no matter what the Kamui was coming off.

Ryuko's fiery eyes lit even more so as she started to rip the frame of Junketsu from her own." I don't care if it kills me!" the entire Kamui was shredding slowly its regeneration nothing against the strength of the enraged Ryuko." If I don't take Junketsu off..." blood began to erupt from the massive tears in her flesh that were wrought by ripping the sewn in Kamui away.

In a rain of crimson and a massive scream of pain Ryuko gasped and gawked as a burning raced through her entire body." I won't be able to wear Senketsu again," blood covered and panting Ryuko looked over at Mako with a large smile.

"Where are you going?" Satsuki asked the crawling scraps of Junketsu whilst pinning them down with her halves of Bakuzan.

"Too bad for you that doesn't even matter," Nui's voice was airy and fine much as it had been before she was stabbed clean through. Her right and left hands bent back almost creepily and tore the second Scissor Sword free from her back. The blood that had been racing out disappeared as the wound closed as if it had never been there, and now she hopped down from the crater in the wall with a smile.

"Great she's immortal too," Sanageyama said snidely whilst hearing every step she took towards Ryuko's somewhat prone frame.

Shinko stood up between the two young ladies his injured arm hanging loosely off to the side while his remaining hands held the Murasama towards Nui." You may have both halves of the Scissor Blade..but you aren't touching Ryuko," he growled as the torn-up arm stung in the salty ocean air.' _She just snapped back to reality letting her die before getting Senketsu would mean I failed big time,_ ' he promised himself while keeping position firm.

"Makanshoku give Senketsu to Ryuko. Kurosaki is not going to last long," Gamagori ordered as Nui looked towards the bloody frame behind her injured adversary.

"Like you are going to stop me!" Nui laughed before bringing both blades down. A loud clang rang out as the lone long sword stopped both with a horizontal position, the pressure seeming off to the sides rather than the core.

"I stopped you and Matoi before. You aren't getting through me!" Shinko shouted keeping his position as Mako hurried over to her best friend, Senketsu in hand.' _Hurry up Mako I can't hold off this force forever. One arm shouldn't be putting out the force of two for more than a few seconds,_ ' he groaned as his feet began to shake along with his knees and body.

'Shinko this is getting too dangerous bale out,' Sentokitsu told his wearer, the gift of Senketsu had not been given yet.

"No, not until she gets Senketsu," his knee buckled and all the force plowed him into a bowing posture, the blade in his sole hand ringing with the aftershocks." Damn it Mako how hard is it to give her a damn Kamui!" he yelled as Nui pressed down harder trying to knock him out of the way before Ryuko got her Kamui.

"Kurosaki, you are biggest fucking idiot but thanks for all of this," Ryuko commented as her Kamui lept from Mako towards her." Senketsu you ready?" Ryuko questioned her ally as Shinko's body continued to crumple under the sheer force of Nui's blades.

'Of course,' he responded back as he applied himself over Ryuko's naked frame.' Are you okay?' he asked as their transformation began.

"No, that really freakin hurt," she commented as the star shower erupted as Synchronization activated in full.

"Life Fiber: Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!" their voices rose in unison as Ryuko obtained the all too familiar form of Synchronization. Her feathery black hair stood up slightly as the power coursed through every red channel along the navy blue frame. Steam flowed from the vent along the back and power flushed through every part of her tired body.

"Harime, pick on someone that can still fight!" Ryuko charged forward the Kamui's gloves becoming blade. The collision of weapons threw Nui back a few steps as Ryuko landed back on her feet. The blades disappeared for a moment returning to the gloved form as Ryuko stared with a glare towards the blonde, wielding both halves of the Scissor Blade.

"After going through all that trouble to fit Junketsu to you. Ryuko you still chose that worthless dishrag," Nui chided drawing both blades back as if ready to strike down Ryuko on the spot. Said teenager stared forward bluntly completely un-amused by the threat looming over head.

' _Senketsu. You have both Satsuki and Mako's blood running through you still. My friends, my family they did this for me,_ ' she smiled faintly before glaring up preparing a witty retort." C'mon Nui, Senketsu is warmer than that piece of shit Junketsu would ever be! I'm glad to have him back on!" Ryuko snorted teasing the blonde that had helped manipulate her in every regard.

"Why you little!" an 'x' shaped slash ripped forward as Nui brought both arms down. Ryuko stood there ready to take in the strike as if she had anticipated it in full from the start.

'CROOSH!' the force impacted her left glove and deflected out around her in a large five pointed star. The wave off of the ship were torn back but Ryuko remained stationary as Nui looked on in absolute awe and disbelief.

'THUD!' Ryuko swept in and delivered a right hand to the side of Nui's face knowing that Senketsu would not be able to keep up with threat of the two Scissor Swords. Nui swung again and found her arms folded under Ryuko's and tucked to the toned side of the aforementioned teenager. Stuck Nui had no choice to to accept the knee lift that drove into her chin with thunderous impact.

Ryuko spun out of their grapple holding both halves of the Rending Scissors in her hand for the first time ever.' _These two swords were dad's weapon. He made these to combat Ragyo and the other Life Fiber threats. Now they are in my hands, back home,_ ' her blue eyes closed for only a portion of a second but they visualized the two halves combining at their junction, forming a giant pair of Scissors like her father envisioned.

"It is over for you Harime!" Ryuko turned to slash down with the twin blades only to find Nui no longer there. Behind her the flicker of an afterimage caught her attention the blonde doll had vanished with sheer speed.' _Shit. I let her have time to move that'll make things a lot closer than they should have been,_ ' the teen thought as the sound of something tore through the air.

A silver needle pressed down through the back of her neck with a thunderous noise. Nui laughed maniacally as she did the deed." Heheehe. You see Ryuko-chan its over for you instead!" she laughed until Ryuko's frame flickered away.

"Wh-wha?" Nui looked in shock.

"Pfft, you are still too slow," Ryuko appeared her right foot jabbing into the temple of her father's murderer. The ship shook and every raised tile and pillar in front of her on the ship shook and fell with a very Nui Harime-shaped hole within them. The debris crumbled as Ryuko placed her feet down firmly again, a smug smile crossing Ryuko's face.

Nui rose from the debris of metal and concrete with a bored expression on her face. The remarkable trait about Life Fiber beings was their insane durability, and in Nui's unique case, their insanity. Almost zombie-like Nui readjusted her body to straighten out the damaged limbs and close the mediocre cuts that had since sprawled over her body. This was not a fight that would end in a single blow.

"You may have torn off Junketsu and beaten me up but what about your friends! That's right soon they'll be my puppets!" the crazed blonde laughed as dozens of red threads extended from her fingers. In a tangled mesh they all moved forward much to shock and disgust of the people on board, they were quickly surrounded all it took was a single yank and they would be reduced to nothing more than tools on a string.

'Schink!' the fibers that surged through the air suddenly were destroyed. Ryuko appeared a few feet in front of Nui spinning the red half of the Scissor Sword over her wrist. Senketsu quickly went to work as well drawing in the power of the torn Life Fibers and adding it to his own.

"Like hell I'd let that happen," Ryuko remarked hands moving like a series of red blurs. Nui did not feel anything as the teenager's hands stopped moving, she though saw the glimmering of something tearing through her body of had she? Then everything happened in rather comical effect.

'Pop!' as if someone freed a cork from a champagne bottle Nui's right and left arms fell from her body. Ryuko smiled as the pink frills along the wrist tore slightly upon contact with the ruined deck.

A shaking filled the solo blue eye of the blonde as the wounds on her shoulders began to shake with the incoming geyser. A geyser it was too as blood shot out like a river from the two ports that once held her arms.

"My arms! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" she howled hopping back and forth between her feet. The crimson spray continued as Ryuko watched heartlessly as she continued to dance about crazed.

Blood shot out further when she turned towards Ryuko." I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I am the Grand Couturier do you know how important my arms are!" Nui shouted wildly as Ryuko let out a chuckle.

"Duh, dumbass that is why I cut them off," the freed Ryuko said almost casually as the blood continued to run away from her. The blonde stared wildly forward before gaining a placid expression.

"Hah! Oh well I can pop them back on just like-" Nui began to boast until her lone eye saw Ryuko storm over towards the grounded limbs.

"Oops," she snorted driving her heel into the elbow of the severed left arm. It shattered and the Life Fibers within we pulled towards the Kamui, sparking the power to grow from within it again.

"Oops again," the right met the same fate as its right counterpart. They tore away and were both part of the Kamui Senketsu from that point onward.

A tremble shook the petite frame of the blonde as her pink heeled shoes thudded against the tile flooring." I. am. going. to. kill. you!" Nui seethed taking a lumbering step forward until massive COVERS slammed into the surface splitting them apart.

A helicopter raced over head with Ragyo's practical lapdog dangling from the cargo ladder. In a swift motion the dark skinned woman clutched and carried away the blonde, blood raining down from behind them.

"Fire!" Inumuta shouted launching three blast of heat from the massive cannons on board the ship. Damaged as they were the rounds inside launched out unhindered aimed to plow into the helicopter. Until more COVERs appeared and took the shots full on without a hint of hesitation, the result was showing that the cannons were inept at that distance.

"Senketsu!" Ryuko smiled ready to fly off within her Kamui. That was until it stalled on her resulting in a rather embarrassing face-plant and her underwear being exposed to those on board.

'You have used too much blood. Going after them is not very wise,' the Kamui informed having full statistics of his host's body.

"Damn it really? Then how are we going to deal with them," Ryuko growled as the COVERs encroached on the ship with a violent intent. Her red highlighted hair blew as she drew both halves of the Scissor Sword up aiming both at the COVERs.

"No Matoi. This can be done by those aboard," Satsuki smiled as a massive rack arose from the ship's cargo hold, bearing gigantic cannon-like structures Ryuko have never seen before." In her rush to preserve Nui, Rei failed to realize what she left behind," the heiress to REVOCs said calmly as Sanageyama stepped up.

"Allies and Life Fibers by the dozen. We'd be fools to not take this opportunity!" the blind youth commented running forward to arm himself. This was the chance they had to get the drop on Ragyo.

"Right," Tsumugu replied in his more standard DTR attaching two of the Removers to its sides.

The Elite Four grabbed what they could in their hands and charged at the mass of COVERs that approached from the sky. Gamagori especially seemed to bear the hardest burden, after stroking his chin he took to the rack.

"Err," he growled pulling three from the rack on each arm followed by three more across his monolithic shoulders. It seemed that the Toad of the Elite Four was not confined by human limits, the weight must have been massive." Seven-plus-two Removal Device!" he boomed like a lion's roar before approaching the group in a charge with the other members of the Elite.

The first wave stood no chance fourteen of the freeing items were smashed cleanly into the group of five COVERs that led the charge. Again with a sound like that of champagne popping five bodies were fired out from the devices left to coil up on the ground in the fetal position.

"Medics get them now!" Satsuki said as several more bodies were being flung from the machines in a rapid succession. As the Makanshokus raced to pick up the bodies Satsuki began to recognize the faces of those on the ground." Hakodate? Fukuroda? And the other club captains," she exclaimed as the monstrous horde was retracted away by the wily forces of those on board.

* * *

Tsumugu and Iori stood next to the stand where the four pieces of the absolutely butchered Junketsu were on display, sometime had passed as the glow of an orange-yellow sunset radiated over blue water. Their eyes looked at the teenaged Student Council President with a hint of intrigue." What do you want to do with Junketsu?" the former Sewing Club head questioned pointing towards the frame where the Kamui was positioned.

"Keep it locked up for now," Satsuki commented the black trench coat that had been given to cover her sparring-clothed frame. Shiro froze at the those words, the destructive power was indescribable.

"Are you sure we shouldn't get rid of it?" Kinagase spoke up knowing that Iori would not. Their concern though was the same and it revolved around the feral and unrestricted power of the God Robe, Junketsu.

"This battle is far from over," Satsuki commented staring off towards the sinking sun. The warmth was just a facade for the cold woman that was bound to be waiting for them when they made it to Honnoji.

"You're not seriously considering wearing that monster again," Ryuko's voice cut in as she approached her sister from across the ship. She carried herself seriously trying to stay calm at the same time.

"I will not make the same mistake twice," Satsuki responded in her typical stoic voice hand tucked in the trench coat. Her long black hair flowed in the passing sea breeze as she awaited the comeback from her sibling.

"Those are big words coming from someone that could not even wear Senketsu correctly," the younger of the two said with a smug smile. The others on-board at this point had begun to congregate around the siblings as they stared at one another.

A heavy inhale followed by an equally sized exhale left Satsuki." Matoi what do you want from me?" Satsuki spoke cool and concise as if she were not just put through hell by her younger sister.

"I really want to punch you in the face. If you can take one full-force punch from Senketsu and me, I'll let you fight with us," Ryuko said simply, getting everyone that had surrounded them to instantly perk up with attention.

'You are being unreasonable,' Senketsu spoke to his wearer with a huge amount of concern.' Satsuki risked her life to save you,' the Kamui continued.

"That doesn't forgive how high handed she's been until now," Ryuko snapped back at the Kamui, which was still activated around her. Everyone was apprehensive and hoping that the head of Honnoji Academy would have more sense than to accept it.

"Fine, our enemy is Ragyo Kiryuin. If I can not stand a single punch from you the chance I have of doing anything against her is slim to none," Satsuki shrugged before bowing towards her sister with a faint smile on her face.

"Please reconsider Ryuko. No ordinary person could live a full-force strike from you and Senketsu," Mikisugi brought up his blue hair being whipped in the same sea breeze that came by.

"Lady Satsuki Kiryuin is no ordinary person though is she," Ryuko revved up making her sibling smile at the wording.

"Well Matoi come on," Satsuki said still calm even in the face of death.

Ryuko tucked her foot down and angled her knees taking a full posture to deliver the strongest possible punch the Kamui and her could muster, the air seemed to be thrown away as her right hand retracted. Senketsu saw the determination and backed it fully no matter how much he may have disagreed with it. Black locks hung before Ryuko's eyes hiding the emotion within them, this was for Satsuki and Satsuki alone.

"Here I come!" she throttled forward with a huge push off. Right hand racing forward she was ready to absolutely smash her sister's face.

* * *

 _Goodness, things have certainly taken the hostile turn for the worst! Can Satsuki live a strike from Senketsu?_

 _It has been a little bit more than a wait for this chapter to come out. Over the past three weeks I've had some graduation stuff to prepare for, more college visits, exams, among other family related things. so I apologize for the wait but I promise updates will be more consistent._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	38. Chapter 38

**_Rise and Join the Battle_**

* * *

Satsuki watched and felt the ship move as her sister shot off with all the strength her Kamui would allow. The heiress was unflinching, this was something to prove her loyalty to their cause and the first step towards Ragyo's defeat. Time though slowed for her whizzed by and the blow was only six inches away, she stared forward like steel as her sister's growling features flashed before her.

'THUD!' someone was there a buffer between the siblings. A gigantic tanned back with blonde hair hanging from the back of the head attached was there, the attire of a Nudist Beach member clinging to the muscular frame. His body though quickly flew away with a huge woofing sound as Ryuko touched back down on the tiles.

"Gamagori?" Satsuki asked in shock roughly at the time his giant frame was fired away. Afterwards she looked at Ryuko as her sister turned towards the now downed man with a hint of surprise on her face.

"What the hell? Stay out of this!" Ryuko growled at the flattened behemoth several dozen feet away. Her hand gripped tightly so much so that one could hear the motion as it popped her knuckles slightly." Now take this!" jumping Ryuko shouted her hand flying through the now shorter gap which made the blow even more formidable and intimidation.

'Twack!' once again her fist dug into a face this one with band of cloth wrapped around the eyes. Uzu Sanageyama was flattened and knocked clean down face first towards the ground where he lay for several seconds.

"What is it with you guys!" Ryuko snarled balling her fist up one more time. She stopped though when movement shifted both frames, Gamagori's rising first.

His face was tucked in upon itself almost comically making his features just a hole." Is that what you call a 'full-force punch' Matoi!" the features popped out as Gamagori shouted these words. Ryuko took a step back in a slight hint of shock at how crazed Gamagori was over all of this.

"Yeah what's it to you!" always the rebel she said bucking towards the giant. Iron-like Ira Gamagori did not move his frame looking down at her in disgust and disappointment.

Sanageyama rose next his face in a similar way until it too popped back out into its normal shape." I thought no ordinary people could handle that punch of yours when you went all out. So why were you holding back?" Sanageyama shouted standing firmly next to the Toad of the Elite Four without hesitation.

"Because you assholes got in the way!" Ryuko shouted with a blush while everyone else on deck looked at the situation totally differently. The two Elite Four members both grinned hearing her slightly angry tone.

"You pulled your punches because one of us jumped in! You have no right to hit Lady Satsuki!" Gamagori bucked forward his features stern even though his role as Disciplinary Chair was long gone at this point.

"Being half-hearted towards Lady Satsuki is unforgivable!" resolute Uzu added on keeping firm in his position in front of the former leader of Honnoji Academy. Ryuko snarled her hand closing more now, she was getting really angry.

"Move the hell out of my way!" she jumped to deliver another punch but again two frames appeared before her slowing her flight and making her land back down. One was slender with blue hair that hung over a pair of overblown glasses. The other petite with pink hair that hung out from underneath a Nudist Beach cap." Great more of you are here now!" Ryuko groaned staring at her sister through the horde of former students.

"If you want to continue our faces belong Lady Satsuki as well," Inumuta said calmly.

"Our limbs belong to her too," Nonon added in a voice that was too strong and confident for most people of her stature. Her friendship with Satsuki Kiryuin made all of the others tenure with her seem like a single day and that was where she garnered such confidence from." If it is for her sake, we'll gladly be smashed to bits and chopped to pieces!" the girl exclaimed again temporarily stunning Ryuko and making her cast a step back.

"But keep in mind Matoi. All of these limbs have a mind of their own and can really take a beating!" Hoka stepped forward next to Nonon, eyes being hidden behind the blue-green hair atop his head.

"We are the Elite Four of Honnoji Academy! We are Lady Satsuki Kiryuins greatest blades and strongest shields!" Uzu said somewhat boldly as the closed in close formation around their leader with all of the best intent.

"If you or anyone else Matoi wish to hit her you will have to go through the four of us first!" Gamagori said in his angry and gruff tone keeping eye contact with the teenager almost exclusively." That being said we will not be easily brought to our knees!" the tower of a man continued. He had no concern for what the others aboard the ship cared for, he knew his goal was to keep Satsuki safe.

Ryuko had a nervous bead of sweat rolling down the back of her head when she finished hearing all of the stuff the Four Elites had to say." What is wrong with you guys?" Ryuko shouted loudly while keeping both fist clenched at her side." You lot are completely batshit crazy! Its incomprehensible!" the red streaked girl continued keeping a perplexed expression on her face.

"Kinda like me right Matoi? A big freaking idiot right?" Shinko said as she dawned with a realization. The 'third' Kamui wearer emerged from the crowd in rather normal attire a large bandage wrapped heavily around his shoulder." Or like Mako who barged into your mind before you noticed"? he asked again seeing the realization Ryuko had come to on her own.

"You have a group of idiots around to protect, you just like I do?" Ryuko said coming out of the stunned trance. She had not heard a word Shinko said but putting two and two together was not that hard.

"Sure looks like it," Satsuki remarked closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of relief. Her Four Devas did the same thing after turning in towards her relieved that the stand-off had come to an end.

Satsuki cleared her throat." In order to beat Ragyo, I would have to use every human as a pawn to further my goals..." Satsuki looked forward at her sister as her Elites stepped aside." Or at least that was what I used to tell myself," she looked down at her boots before taking a few steps forward as everyone there gave leeway to the heiress.

"That went for you as well Matoi," Satsuki continued to walk before staring down her sibling from only a few feet away. Her cold eyes scanned Senketsu before looking up at Ryuko again." From the moment you showed up at Honnoji Academy dressed up in Senketsu, I tried to train you so that you could be of use against Ragyo's army.

By having you come after me as your father's killer, I tested Senketsu's strength as well as your own. If you could stay in control without allowing your Kamui to consume you, then you would prove a useful part of my plan against Ragyo," she turned over to Shinko at this point his battered frame a sign of how much he put on the line for this moment.

"When Kurosaki activated his Kamui as well. I knew if I could lead one of you into helping the cause against he without telling the truth," Satsuki stopped looking at her Elites remembering the long nights of planning and procedure they went through.

"You bitch," Ryuko said rather civilized despite the vulgarity of the comment. Satsuki took it unflinching, words were never something that would shake her at anytime.

"I however was sorely mistaken," Satsuki explained somewhat in only a few short words." At the end of the day manipulating Kurosaki or yourself was making me no better than my mother, my enemy. I could never defeat her that way she was better at it," Satsuki elaborated more." In the end the biggest fool in this entire situation was me," Satsuki closed both eyes and let out another sigh.

"Satsuki..." Nonon looked over at her leader more as the friend from their kindergarten days, allowing such a casual remark to slip.

Both grey eyes opened and Satsuki gained an air of determination about herself once more." I now know that this world is not a piece of cloth. It is filled to the brim with many incomprehensible things, and that is what makes it beautiful," Satsuki continued emotion breaking through her tone in more way than one.

"Please fight alongside me to protect that beautiful world, Ryuko!" Satsuki, the dictator, to some Satsuki the Goddess, bowed humbly towards her sister. Pride was no longer a thing for her at this point it was truly about the well-being of the Earth.

' _Holy hell Satsuki Kiryuin just bowed,_ ' Shinko's eyes shook with the shock. It was amazing a sight he wished he Kamui could have seen for sure, though it probably was best for Sentokitsu to get repaired for sure.

Ryuko's frame toned down the ruby-pink stars that came with the loss of the transformation shone out and her feathery hair fell back to normal." Man, even your apologies are way overblown. But after all of that I don't even feel like hitting you in the face anymore," Ryuko laughed scratching her cheek with a broad smile.

"There are people I haveta protect, too. I agree it is high time we stopped that mother of ours," Ryuko smiled looking around at the group that had given their all to rescue her.

"Counting me out are you? Come on guys I'll be patched up before the night's over," Shinko smirked stepping forward. His fight may not have been as deep-seeded at Satsuki's or as sudden as Ryuko's but it still was his fight with Ragyo Kiryuin just like it was theirs." She's your crazy mother but what she did to my family and what she and Harime did to me are unforgivable. I'm killing her with you."

Satsuki smiled and nodded her head." Very well. Though you need to know that she will not hold back on any of us," the eldest daughter responded quickly.

"I could take Harime and Junketsu on at the same time. She can come at me with all she has," Shinko said nonchalantly making everyone else smile at his confidence.

"Now that you've all made up! Let's eat!" Misses Makanshoku rushed out from under the deck bringing several trays of her famous croquettes. Those from the Elite Four looked on somewhat confused as Mako and the other Makanshokus quickly gathered around with trails of slobber seemingly appearing out of no where.

Quickly Mako put one of the fried delicacies on every plate she could possibly get hold of. Her chopsticks blurred in and out as every crew member and Honnoji Student was fed and situated around several tarps placed around the remaining portions of the deck.

"Its good right Lady Satsuki?" Mako asked whilst piling in another croquette into her own mouth.

Satsuki ate more delicately like the refined young lady she was raised to be. One bit into the fried casing gave Mako her answer when Satsuki took another." Yes, very," she laughed before continuing on with her meal, Mako smiled out of this world.

Soroi came around with several different kettles filled with the tea he often gave to Satsuki. Everyone obliged his generous offer of 'washing it down with tea' and were instantly gifted for it by contrasting flavor.

* * *

Off to the side of the ship though Ryuko sat with Senketsu a plate of croquettes on her lap as she looked through the black night and towards the opposite shore, which was covered in white fog. There were no lights either, their entire country of Japan had been reduced to an empty, humanless shell of its former self.

'You were touched by that apology weren't you?' Senketsu asked as Ryuko plopped once of the fried treats into her mouth.

"Of course not," she said while chewing giving the words a slightly muffled tone.

'I thought you would try to hide it. Though I felt how you did when Satsuki bought all of that up. You touched just like the rest of our incomprehisible group,' the God Robe responded. Ryuko looked down at him with a sightly saddened look upon her face.

"Why are you talking so much? Did you miss me or something?" the black-haired teen asked once again chomping down on the next croquette.

'No, it takes far more than a few days to make me lonely,' the garment responded avoiding eye contact with his wearer.

"Ah, you did miss me didn't you?" she laughed making the Kamui sightly more uncomfortable. There was no response there must have been a nerve struck or something along those lines." Senketsu don't act like that. Talk all you want, no one but me can hear you and there might not be that much time to talk down the road," Ryuko sighed as a shadow cast over her.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Shinko asked balancing the plate in his good hand, while hi bad arm hung at his side. Ryuko turned and looked up at his features and saw that he was smiling.

"Yeah, sit down Kurosaki," Ryuko patted the steel tile beside her before scooting over slightly.

The teen quickly obliged and sat down patiently." Thanks, I saw you eating alone over here and well I couldn't have that from my long time friend," Shinko commented sitting the plate on his lap.

"Friend? What type of friend almost cuts your arm off?" Ryuko asked feeling less than stellar afer seeing the blood soaked bandage wrapped aroud Shinko's arm. Guilt was creeping in really fast and Shinko knew it.

He laughed a little before swallowing the food in his mouth." If I didn't spend the last month trapped this probably would have been gone in a few minutes. Don't worry about it a little food and I'll be ready to fight just like I said," he smiled before taking another croquette in with a massive and satisfying crunch.

"That's my fault too if I hadn't-" Shinko cut her off holding his chopsticks out in front of her noise." What the hell dude?!" she yelled getting off topic as they closed in on the point.

"Uh-uh," he shook his head keeping the pressure on somewhat comically as Ryuko growled in frustration." I don't want to hear Ryuko Matoi degrade herself. We all could have handled that stuff at Honnoji Academy better," he looked on towards that looming spot where the was bound to be a collision of epic proportions." What matters now is that we're going to finish this," he unclasped his chopsticks and went back to his plate.

"Dude that hurt you know!" she growled looking at him angrily. Though after letting everything sink in she lost that anger for him and quickly calmed down." You're right. Beating Ragyo is the last thing we have to do," she smiled seeing that end in reach now more than ever.

"Yep. So eat up and stop getting down on yourself. We're going to win," he smiled before eating another part of his meal. He felt the shoulder injury closing with every bite, he was going to be ready for Ragyo too.

' _For being a big freaking idiot Kurosaki is a good guy once you get to know him,_ ' Ryuko giggled to herself as Shinko continued to eat away at the plate sitting on his lap.

'Ryuko you shouldn't be blushing so much,' Senketsu informed practically feeling the glow over Ryuko's cheek.

"What?" she looked down at her face and saw the glowing patch on her face.' _Damn it!_ ' she cursed as always, her brutish nature was not one to be so easily contained.

* * *

Elsewhere on the ship Satsuki had be requested by Iori, accompanying her were Tsumugu Kinagase and Aikuro Mikisugi.

The Sewing Club leader was surrounded by massive balls of Life Fibers the Nudist Beach workers had collected during the sisterly face-off. His orange mask filled with a white mist from heavy working. Behind the blonde on a frame was Junketsu, tacked to the board and regenerated back to normal.

'Tac! Tac! Tac!' needle-like pins were shot into the trapped Kamui raising the ire of the two Nudist Beach leaders that were observing. The contents of each pin drained into the Kamui showing no exterior change.

"What I just injected into Junketsu was a mixtture of Satsuki's blood, Ryuko's blood, and a few of Senketsu's Life Fibers," Iori commented explaining the process. That did not stop Tsumugu from taking a perplexed glare at the trapped Kamui, the purpose of the injections were still unknown to him and hopefully Mikisugi as well.

Satsuki smiled seeing the hard work the blonde sewing master had put into it." So you are trying to dye Junketsu in Lady Satsuki's colors by using Senketsu's abilities?" the blue haired teacher had figured it out or so it seemed.

"Why force my arms through the sleeves of an outfit that I could not truly wear," Satsuki said grey eyes narrowing upon the Kamui. It was stilled by all of the tacks within it but stil had an impossing look." When it would be better to have it tailored to my needs?" the rhetorical point went through rather easily as they all glared at the Kamui." It appearance makes no difference now."

"Corrupting 'purity'? The only thing on your mind is victory, isn't it?" Kinagase said impressed at how far she was going for this single important battle. He smiled both onyx eyes turning back towards her." You had shed away all of the layers that were unneccessary. Looks like even Satsuki Kiryuin is a full-fledged Nudist in spirit," he continued gaining a glare from the heiress of clothing.

"Iori, is there anything useful here?" the black haired young lady asked turning to the sewing master.

"Y-You're ignoring me?" Tsumugu said eyebrows raised and mouth half-opened in shock.

Apparently Shiro was ignoring the Nudist as well." Rest assured. Collecting the Life Fibers went much better than expected," he continued before walking up to a gaint sewing machine that was sitting before him." I can begin producing Goku Uniforms within the next few moments," Iori said looking to the giant balls of Life Fibers to either side of the room.

"Will you be able to do it on your own?" Mikisugi asked seeing the gigantic balls of twine and knowing the bio-mass of the Life Fbiers and their weight.

He turned serious and narrowed his eyes." I am the only help I need!" Shiro shouted looking at them before grabbing the collar of his white labcoat. A twinkling sparking from a blac star as he did so.

The two on his shirt flashed as well before quickly beginning a transformation sequence. Three stars arched over his body before spinning around it slowly patching together into a patchwork that quickly went stiff. A flash of rainbow colored light raced out in vibrant fashion, revealing a completely active Goku Uniform.

"Three Star Goku Uniform! Order Regalia!" he shouted as the form unveiled itself from around his body. Four long arms of a black sheen rose from the back of the red coat that covered his black inner frame. His mask went from orange to green and covered the entirity of his face.

Satsuki left with the others head towards the main deck where the others were bound to be waiting.

* * *

Satsuki had found the position of being in a seat while the others watched on from the platform beneath her and the main console. Atop this main console was a projector showing a hologram probably for visual aide, this was due to Inumuta in the seat across from her.

"Ragyo Kiryuin's ultimate goal is to turn every last human into Life Fiber. Then, to cover the planet with them," Satsuki said as the world appeared on the green holoboard." This is called the Celestial Seed Cocoon Planet plan. Long winded yes but very dangerous.

Every REVOCs Inc. product is fitted with Life Fibers. Those Life Fibers will awaken when the signal is sent out, turning the helpless masses into energy sources and converting all clothes into COVERs," the image on the hologran changed as several different points around the map began to glow. Inumuta it would appear was very good at what he was doing.

Satsuki continued knowing the image would change again as she continued to talk." After that signal the seven billion COVERs will then rise up into the stratosphere and completely engulf this planet," Satsuki said as the image showedf exactly that, small black dots consuming the Earth like a big yarn ball.

"Is she trying to dress up the Earth?" Tsumugu said slightly perplexed only to regain his composure and shake it off." That's absurd," he shook his head repeatedly for asssurance.

"I had heard that she was trying to turn humanity into Life Fibers. But I had no idea it was on such a massive scale," the blue haired man said looking at the hologram in shock." But what's the purpose?" his black gloved hands cupped his chin.

"I am afraid I can answer that," Satsuki informed staring out at the group of curious warriors." Life Fibers are an alien lifeform that wander across space. When they reach a planet with semi-intellegent life," the image showed a quilt-like mass slowly approach the Earth." They evolve that life to a point where it would serve as a suitable energy source form them," hundreds of small blips fell from the mass to the holographic Earth.

"After that, they turn the population into Fibers and cover up the planet," Satsuki sighed as the hologram showed once again hundreds of thousands of dots uniting in the sky as a black mass." They then turn the planet itself into an energy source by causing it to explode progating them through the cosmos once again."

"Isn't that just an explosive plan," Sanageyama said amost sarcastically.

"In a time like this? You stupid North Kanto monkey!" Jakuzure shouted at her green-haired ally. Nonon hated his sense of humor and now it was showing when the world was about to meet its end.

"Stupid? Why do you keep coming at North Kanto? Do you want me to turn you into soup!" he growled towering over the pink haired girl beneath him.

"Why are you two so ready to get intopp such incoherent prattle?" Hoka commented finishing the simulation and cutting out the holographic link. He was tired of all of the nonsense too it would seem.

"Do not act so uncivilized in front of Lady Satsuki!" Gamagori's voice boomed as his hulking frame cast a shadow over the triad of Elite Four members.

Satsuki though laughed at it all her features contorted into a smile." Let iss go Gamagori. When you guys mouth off at one another it makes me feel like I am back home," the heiress laughed.

"Yes ma'am!" they all bowed with smiles on their faces.

The console began to beep and another map appeared this one though via satelite." There finally managed to hack into the REVOCs satelite the only problem is the camera is the only thing I could get access too," it zoomed in on Ragyo and her vessel the Original Life Fiber.

"There she is. Ragyo," Ryuko growled watching the feed as the Life Fiber crossed over into Tokyo Bay.

"Our predictions were correct she is heading for Honnoji Academy," Hoka continued as the footage kept rolling along.

"Honnoji? What for?" Shinko turned and looked up at Satsuki, who unfortunately was frowning.

"The tower where my quarters were established was initially supposed to function as a transmitter. I had no idea for what but now," Satsuki stumbled over her words slightly." It is clear Ragyo is going to use the transmitter and the Original Life Fiber to activate the dormant Life Fibers around the human race."

"So we need to destroy the transmitter?" Ryuko asked taking the words from Kinagase's mouth.

"Yes," Satsuki answered with a nod.

"There is one thing we were not expecting though?" Inumuta said to the two teenaged girls over looking his shoulder.

"What is it?" Jakuzure questioned staring at her ally curiously.

"We have incoming! They are about to hit the ship!" Hoka commented as red-orange bolts in the distance began to come clearer and closer.

"Why did you wait until now to tell us this!" Nonon shouted bracing for impact as the bolts grew closer.

The ship was rattled by the strikes debris and water being sloshed into the air.

"Mister Mikisugi. I leave you in charge of the crew. The leader can not be the one on the front lines. I will go with Ryuko and Kurosaki when the times comes," Satsuki said jumping down beside her sister, the third Kamui wearer obviously going to obtain his Kamui from the medical ward where he was patched up.

"Very well good luck to you all," Aikuro remarked before going into order giving mode.

"Satsuki and Ryuko will keep Ragyo and the Original Life Fiber at bay. Our mission is to go in and destroy the transmitter!" Mister Mikisugi shouted to everyone else on board as Satsuki and Ryuko looked forward at the horizon line.

"Back to ordering people around," Ryuko sighed in disappointment.

"Aren't you coming?" Satsuki asked walking by ignoring her sister's complaint.

"What about you?" the younger of the two asked back.

"I have to go," Satsuki said continuing by.

"Then get changed," smuggly Ryuko remarked as the non-Kamui wearers raced to their battle position.

* * *

Satsuki and Ryuko stood shoulder to shoulder, Shinko poised behind them in a partial diamond formation.

"Lady Ryuko please take care of you sister," Soroi said through the earpeice attached to the side of Ryuko's face.

"Gotcha, will do," Ryuko nodded in her voice and body posture before looking over at her sister.

"Let's go s-s-si-?" the shorter of the two siblings mumbled unable to bring herself to words, a blush crossing her face in embarrassment.

Satsuki smiled at the display before shaking her head." There is no need to force yourself to act like my sister. Your blood is running through Junketsu and that is enough for me," Satsuki acknowledged with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

' _That's a little weird,_ ' Shinko shook his head. The exchange was just stumbling enough to make him laugh.

"All right girls. Now that that is over with," Shinko remarked lifting up his left hand, the white glove shimmering with a silver stud.' _This is going to be weird. I don't think I've ever been nervous around anyone, this though is making me pretty nervous,_ ' he swallowed heavily before exhaling.

"Lets do this!" Ryuko shouted.

And like then a clip was pulled. Flanks on a sleeve were driven down. And a stud was jabbed into the back of a left hand.

Stars flourished in sequence across the entire ship a blinding flash as three teenagers united with their clothing. Beast of ethereal fire crunching down on the bodies of said youths activating the stronger forms. Matrices of thread and stars wrapped around transforming garments into their active state. Stars streamed out in reddish-pinks, vibrant metallic blues, and even a white color.

"Life Fiber: Synchronize!"

"Life Fiber: Override!"

"Life Fiber: Fusion!"

Three very different screams for three very different youths rang out ans the transformations came to a close.

"Kamui Senketsu!"

"Kamui Junketsu!"

"Kamui Sentokitsu!"

And like that the three teenagers had completely their transformations all of which different by design yet roughly equal in length. The three looked at one another as Ryuko took the lead.

"Senketsu Shippu!" instantly she yelled transforming into a hovering state. Senketsu's flight capabilities were very effective as such she quickly held a hand down to her sister first." Need a lift?" Ryuko asked cockily as Satsuki looked at her.

"No," Satsuki responded with her typically coy smile. Then Junketsu began to spark and transform as if prematurely." Junketsu Shippu!" by order the Kamui changed in full, the boots and leg portions combining into a pair of thrusters.

'They can transform too?" Senketsu was shocked by it.

"Is that because of Senketsu's Life Fibers?" Ryuko asked seeing as her sister hovered up beside her.

"Partially I am sure, though seeing as you could fly within Junketsu I am not entirely sure," Satsuki responded looking down at Shinko who had feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Hey don't worry about me. I can fly in this form," Shinko smiled kicking off of the ground with a flick of his right foot and hovering equally with his allies." Now, then lead the way those things aren't going to destroy themselves," he commented spinning his blade from its sheath.

"Think you can keep up?" Ryuko boasted before jetting off. It was a pink arrow heading towards the incoming orange missiles of bundled Life Fibers.

"Shinko, watch Ryuko's back," Satsuki told him.

"I was counting on it," Shinko nodded knowing well that Satsuki did not expect all of them to make it out of the clash with Ragyo. A smile crossed the heiress' face before she took off following her sister's footsteps adding a blue arc parallel to that of Ryuko.

'We should go,' Sento added as the dozens of orange spheres were being butchered by both halves of either sisters weapons.

"Yeah, I think so too!" he responded firing off blade drawn and ready for action. Explosions raced off in his wake as the results from the two siblings fell behind them.

Below the water rippled red and none of them noticed as they shot towards the ill-fated Honnoji Academy.

* * *

 _There you have it the gates of fury have been opened! Can the triad of youths manage to overcome the forces of Ragyo Kiryuin? I guess that is something that you will have to wait and find out..._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	39. Chapter 39

**_Shadow of the Colossus_**

* * *

Scarlet hummed through the white capped water gigantic ripples wriggling out from the center. Then, like a monster from a movie a white frame burst through the surface hundreds of gallons of water pouring off of it.

Sanageyama and the other Elite Four members took a step back in awe at at the giant creatures." I-is that a COVER?" the blind warrior asked sensing the ominous present of the multi-story tall monster.

'Yes, it is a battle-form COVER,' Inumuta's voice rang in their headset, he was down below working with Iori but he too saw the beast breach the surface. It was troublesome to see something of that caliber so close with limited protection

"How do we beat it?" Sanageyama asked hoping to get a firm and positive answer from the tech nerd that was situated in the pseudo-safety of the lower decks of the ship. Instead he got the sound of a keyboard tapping and the reflection of data points on a screen.

'Like any other COVER. Remove the power supply,' Hoka responded still typing away at the keyboard. This entity was one of the utmost terror and dealing with it accordingly was something of ridiculous proportions.

Closer look by those on the ship that could see proved just how frightening the monster was. Hundreds of life-less and drained faces appeared along the shoulders of the beast and in every hole along its hulking frame. The cries of those inside seemed to echo out in a massive cry of decibels as the creature used their energy to move, the creature was very, very intimidating.

"Because that'll be easy," Jakuzure sighed into the com-link. Her wit was something that seemed endless and even with this threat looming she managed to prove that point.

Its hand came and pressed down upon the ship's front sending a massive shake through it and a spray of water up from behind. Those there braced for impact as its second hand came and smacked down against the ship almost ready to pick it up.

* * *

"We need to turn back!" Ryuko shouted looking at the behemoth assailing the gigantic vessel. It was too dangerous and inhumane to leave those aboard without proper protection.

"Damn it. Ragyo knew we were coming for her," Shinko growled ready to turn around. The monster was going to destroy their hope and the hope of humanity, it seemed so wrong to just let that happen.

* * *

Back on the ship a silver wardrobe burst seemingly out of nowhere slamming between the Elite Four and the Titan COVER that was overlooking the vessel down below. It shook and rattled before popping open with an explosion of rainbow colored stars, a female figure within appearing very confidently.

"No, Ryuko! Go and beat Ragyo! I can handle things here!" Mako's voice cut out as her frame appeared clothed in the Two Star Goku Uniform that had been made for the Fight Club leader. Her arms were crossed over her chest and a piece of grass hung from her mouth, she was more than ready to go.

'Mako, thank you so much,' Ryuko commented through their earpiece connection everyone hearing it.

'You heard Mako. Let's go girls we have a world to save,' Shinko's voice came through their com-link and like that the triad of Kamui wearers once more headed off towards the looming Original Life Fiber and Ragyo Kiryuin.

"Makanshoku? What are you doing?" Gamagori shouted noticing the Goku Uniform in. Mako went through rather flashy poses to get her point across of getting the fighting done.

"Slacker why are you in a Goku Uniform!" Jakuzure far from pleased with the sight shouted. Even in the face of the gigantic threat such as this it was clear Nonon did not shed her standards as a superior.

"What the hell Iori!" Sanageyama barked through the headset trying to get a solid answer. Why Mako of all people she was no where near as adaquete as any of them when it came to combat.

'Makanshoku has the greatest disparity in power between wearing and not wearing a Goku Uniform,' Shiro responded still producing the uniforms at an insane rate. Inumuta's constant tacking on the keyboard continued after the words it was clear they were both working hard.

'In other words it was a simple choice. Now if you pardon we have more work to do. 'Bye!' Inumuta said obviously in a rush. How many Goku Uniforms were they producing anyway?

"What you stupid mutt! Where are our Uniforms!" peeved Nonon shouted loudly. There was no response except for that of her colleges grabbing their ears, they were the only ones on that feed.

Tsumugu's DTR approached from the side its mechanical parts whirring as the two guns loaded themselves." Until now you have all been nude. Dangle clothing in front of you and you begin to act like spoiled children. And you are calling yourself Nudist!" the mowhawked warrior remarked with disgust readying to fire out rounds of jamming needles.

"I would never be someone so...colorful," Sanageyama looked away snobbishly. Mako on the other hand was looking towards the behemoth with a smile plain on her face.

"That does not matter Sanageyama! We need to help Makanshoku!" Gamagori remarked spinning around a Removal Device never minding its heft. He positioned himself and braced ready to stare down the giant COVER.

"I hate it when you are right. You know that Gamagori?" Uzu remarked somewhat perturbed before wielding the device himself.

Mako's frame suddenly appeared with dozens of Removal Devices attached as she charged through the air they all began to whir. The giant COVER monstrosity would never have known what happened to it as a blow with the sound of deep thunder echoed out. All of the devices began to hum as huge chunks of the monster were drawn into them.

"Nine hundred ninety nine Rescue Device!" one trigger pull followed the near heavenly shout of Mako. The turbine-shaped weapons spun around and around in a gale of hot wind." Vroom! Vroom!" she touted out loudly as the devices ripped free over one hundred people from the behemoth.

Their frames came rolling down to the deck hitting it and sliding. Mako's family instantly went to work preserving them with bandages like that a mummy would be bound in.

The fight though was just beginning. Mako landed on the ship and so did about ten COVERs surrounding her as the biggest threat by a wide margin, all of them were told to do so.

* * *

About the same time the three Kamui wearers were coming upon the Primal Life Fiber and that accursed woman that was standing atop it. Their resolves turned even stronger as they took forward towards this enemy.

Hundreds of ruby-orange rockets began to shoot out in the hundreds heading towards the teenagers as they got closer. Slashes filled the air with massive explosions as they plowed ahead anyway. Each of them approached the situation differently though the fiery blast that came after their strikes showed that their ends were the same.

'I found the reason Harime's arms did not regenerate when Matoi's Scissors struck them,' Hoka informed as they began to fly through a lot less hostile air.

"And what is that?" Ryuko asked now within five hundred yards of the Original Life Fiber. The three of them were too tuned in to really care but the talking was going to fill the void of empty air.

'More durable Life Fibers like those that are within Matoi's and Ragyo's bodies are able to regenerate at an accelerated rate. They even begin so before they are fully severed,' Inumuta spoke as they got closer, their speed narrowing the time frame.' This regeneration though is negated almost entirely by the cross slash or scissoring motion,' the teal haired teenager spoke as fast as he could.

"So in theory Satsuki's two Bakuzan swords would function the same way," Shinko noted as they approached the flying vessel of humanity ending proportions. His right hand tightening the hilt of the blade that was resting within his palm, a small star sparkling down it.

'Yes, that is correct. So there is something to thank Ragyo for after all,' Inumuta responded quickly. They were within twenty yards of the giant Life Fiber structure.

"Not Ragyo. You four deserve all of the credit, it was your ingenuity to reforge the Bakuzan," Satsuki responded as they drew nearer the white haired woman atop not paying them any mind.

'Oh? Compliments, how unlike you Lady Satsuki,' the tech master responded with his typical dry humor.

"On the eve of victory even the stalwart are willing to lighten their hearts but keep their resolves," she responded thrusters blaring.

"We have two targets. The center of this thing and Ragyo herself right?" Shinko asked now within almost reaching distance to the floating Life Fibers.

"Yes," Satsuki answered as Shinko tensed his grip on the sword.

"Deal with our loving mom first. This thing will be far less dangerous without a pilot," Ryuko said wisely shooting up to where her mother resided. The old ruby glare casting their way.

Shinko and Satsuki both nodded rocketing up as well blades all drawn at the same time.

"Ragyo! How dare you force me to dress in clothes I would not be caught dead in!" Ryuko roared to her loudest firing up the thrusters even more." I am going to tear those clothes from your back!" the gleaming teenager shouted firing towards Ragyo, who was surprisingly unflinching even in the fact of an angry daughter.

"Tsk, tsk, that is no way for a seventeen year old lady to speak," chiding Ragyo spoke totally serene leading up to the moments of impact. The flames trailing from her child's body were nearly there and yet she kept both eyes closed and a smile on her face.

Inches away Ryuko swung both blades in only two find two silver blades reaching out to stop her offense entirely. Long trailing silver frames that ended in a super sharp point, Ragyo was a very dangerous foe especially now.

"What the-" Ryuko shouted pushing down but finding all of her force restrained. Ragyo was on a totally difference level then anything she had gone against up until this point.' _This can't be-_ ' she growled to herself as Ragyo leaned in closer to her.

"When I remake you girls I will start with the dress patterns on up!" Ragyo said with a wily grin while looking up at her daughter's grit face. That lack of care for her daughters or their personalities seemed as if the white haired CEO had no heart in her body at all.

Two blackened blades rammed forward with a white mass behind them. With a large clacking sound Satsuki appeared, the Bakuzan's halves meeting something that seemed impossible. Ryuko was being held off to the left while Satsuki's entire force was repelled to the left, it was like a child holding two dolls off to either side.

Pressing with all of her weight the older of the two siblings came eye to eye with the gleaming sword that was holding her back. Ragyo's laughed provided all of the assurance she needed." Impossible! Those are-" Satsuki stammered looking as stars began to trail down the rapier restricting her motion.

"Yes, ulta-hardened Life Fibers. These swords were the basis for both the Secret Sword Bakuzan and unsurprisingly Soichiro's Scissor Swords as well," Ragyo answered back as if the two girls were not in their Kamui and pushing with their might. She giggled slightly keeping that arrogant vibe around her." It is astounding how everything begins and ends with this the Original Life Fiber," she began to laugh until a third sword came crashing in through the center.

"Bullshit! My father's sword is proof of that!" Shinko's overhead swing came racing down. The air seemed to glow as his sword cut through it, Ragyo though glared him down unimpressed at the oncoming display of weaponry.

A white heeled foot blasted into the center of his body just before the sharpened end of the sword came upon her hair. Shinko's entire body began to shake as the force ripped out the back of his body in a whooshing sound, and a white field of compressed air. Then a second later he too was fired away in a push of air that seemed even more violent than that which escaped him moments prior.

"Kurosaki?" Satsuki looked to see his frame continuing away. Their third man had been dealt one strikingly fearsome blow, Ragyo's face though show no exertion or emotion it was one that she held back on.

"Satsuki he'll be fine! Come on!" Ryuko roared swinging her swords again against the lone blade that she was faced with. In the meantime the fearsome woman was placing her lifted right foot back onto the napkin that was sitting atop the Original Life Fiber.

In agreement her sister nodded, with primal shouts both began to strike down with their top speed. The Bakuzan and Scissor Swords swung in a tornado of clinging and sparks as they met the solid weapons which Ragyo held almost lazily in her hands. No matter what angle they brought them down upon though was even remotely enough to budge the swords, which kept up with every movement attempted..

This went on for at least a dozen if not two dozen seconds with Ragyo's arms swinging at speed that made her daughter's strikes seem slow. How could one middle aged woman be so strong?

At the end of the vicious array of blade works and slashes Satsuki's Kamui kicked out around her the blue stars fading away, the flight-based form had stalled for a moment. The issue with this is that the azure-highlighted Kamui's touched the floating set of Life Fibers, the boots touched the floating set of Life Fibers.

Ryuko was slapped backwards by a left wrist flick at the time Satsuki's first heel touched the Original Life Fiber. Ragyo then darted over with an angry glare in her crimson eyes, the target her firstborn daughter. A leg sweep threw said daughter into the air her body unable to even try and defend it. Ragyo then spun and delivered a crushing kick to the chest of her daughter sending, much like with Shinko, a narrow pressure wave out from the back of her child.

"How dare you place your filthy feet on this sacred place!" Ragyo remarked as the napkin was moved out to accommodate the placement of her kicked out foot. A scoff left her mouth as Ryuko recovered off to the side, she was unimpressed by this too.

The difference when Satsuki was fired away her left arm was grabbed by another white glove, the force being wasted by the tight grasp of a young man." If you hand yourselves over to clothing mind, body, and soul," she glared at Shinko with narrowed eyes before turning back to Ryuko." You could even do something like this," her white cloaked frame hovered off of the surface shimmering brightly as it did so.

A few tenths of a second later she vanished. A rainbow then slashed through the air taking the attention away from the large target and towards her, as she headed backwards.

"She's trying to drag us away from this," Shinko remarked keeping himself hovering over the Original Life Fiber. Satsuki pulled herself from his grasp and looked over towards the clouds where Ragyo disappeared behind.

"We know that Kurosaki. But like Ryuko said the Original Life Fiber would be a far easier for to destroy without Ragyo," Satsuki said transforming back into the flight beneficial form that Junketsu provided.

'Shinko we need to keep an eye on Ragyo at all times. One slip-up and suddenly our two allies could be turned against us,' his Kamui informed. The garment knew too well that even on someone like Ryuko Mental Refitting would take time to snap from.

"Okay," Shinko sighed kicking up and jetting away. In front of him were Ryuko and Satsuki both firing out to attempt to beat Ragyo at aerial combat as somewhat ludicrous as that sounded.

When they did bust through the cloud level their slashes were all repelled by the lightning-like movement of Ragyo's blades." Keeping up with me are you how cute," Ragyo mused batting the three of them away like gnats.

"Shippu Senjin!" Ryuko roared flipping back towards her mother. Blades of crimson hue grew from the Kamui morphing into the hybrid 'blade gale' form that Satsuki had created.

"Senpu Zankan!" Satsuki remarked kicking back the thruster. Spikes of snowy white emerged from Junketsu's frame edging it like a razor as Satsuki glared at her mother, this too was a hybrid state, one that showed off Satsuki's ingenuity at its best.

"Sento? We don't have transformations do we?" Shinko asked as the other two transformed before his very eyes. It would have been cool to have one but their talk in Tokyo before going to fight Ryuko on the Naked Sun may have proved that transformations were not part of the plan.

'I am afraid not. Though we do potentially have an opening,' Sentokitsu commented as the two girl's storrmed towards Ragyo in glowing disk of flame and Life Fiber weapons.

The sound of swords slashing one another rang out as did sparks as both 'Kiryuin' sisters spun their Kamui's against Ragyo's blades. In itself it was an amazing thing to watch in a brutal primal way. Screams and sparks at to the beauty of the combat even though it seemed near impossible that any of it meant anything.

Shinko tensed grabbing his blade and waiting for the most oppurtune moment to strike.' _Come on girls open her up I only need a small gap. Just a little more,_ ' he thought the gleaming light of a pale moon ringing off of the silver sword that was within his grasp.

Meanwhile on the inside of the dazzling saw display things were almost intent on destruction. Both girls had their faces whiz by their mother's several dozen of not hundred times as they turned their Kamuis into saw blades. The problem with this mass rotation was that it seemingly did nothing, Ragyo was gritting her teeth but laughing through them as if she was barely exerted. In a loud clashing sound they were flashed away.

Ragyo laughed as her daughters were cast away." The bitch is really tough," Ryuko hissed as she and Satsuki fell through the air. This was of course was lull to get their heads on straight.

"So be it we can not fall here," Satsuki said through grit teeth until a white shape blitzed towards Ragyo taking advantage of her laughing stupor.

"That's Kurosaki," the younger of the two gasped in shock as Shinko's frame crunched the sound barrier and began to swing.

'CLANG!' the noise almost synonimous with a bell echoed out as his massive broad blade met the twin silver rapiers within the woman's hands. The force sparked out in an explosive star, Shinko tensed slightly as his foe did not even move.

"Very interesting boy that you continue this fruitless struggle," Ragyo remarked between the two of them as te blades continued to dance together in a sparkling array.

"What? This isn't fruitless. Not with Ryuko by my side for sure!" he verbally shot back making Ragyo's eyebrow raise.

"Ah, is that it? Trying to impress my daughter? Ha what a stupid boy you are," Ragyo threw him back but like a magnet his sword met again with hers. Stall tactics were obviously his goal here, even though his blushing features answered her question." Your persistence is telling me the answer as is that blush. When I remodel them I will make you Ryuko's doormat," Ragyo raged before swiping him away.

Down below Satsuki and Ryuko recovered slightly, they were preparing to fly back up." You never intended to best me here did you girls?" Ragyo remarked once again repeling Shinko's body with a backhanded slash." Your group down below are going to Honnoji aren't they. To destroy the transmitter too," the REVOCs leader cackled as they all looked at the Original Life Fibers frame below.

"As if I would make it that easy," Ragyo smirked as the orange structure began to glow sending a massive teether of red thread out followed by hundreds of coils out from itself. All of which were packed and ready to detonate.

"Its heading towards the ship," Shinko growled looking at Ragyo almost angrily.

* * *

"Here Mako," Misses Makanshoku said feeding a Croquette to her with a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks, mom!" Mako commented through blushing full cheeks. She poured a bowl of rice into her mouth for good measure before chewing and swallowing it down. Her eyes lit back up with fire and she sprung up from the ground a broad grin on her face.

"All right! Croquette charging complete!" she shouted before doing a few poses in her stances. She finished by puffing her chest out and chewing the edge of the leaf that was in her mouth.

Her first punch blew a COVER away at the seams. Red threads flailed through the air as a nude person was dropped from its body down to the deck of the ship. The Two Star Uniform she was wearing had some real power behind it and she was taking full advantage of that to be sure.

Then after another mouthful of deep fried goodness Mako was surrounded by several coils of thread all which detonated in series revealing their contents as others hammered into the water around the ship. Dozens of COVERs emerged quickly surrounding Mako and leaving everyone else in utter shock at the sudden targeting. Hundreds of the suits were now on board lurching towards their threat: Mako Makanshoku.

"Here you can have it too!" her right fist as it had prior shattered the first COVER she drilled. When she tried to chain the impact though a heavy handed punch threw her body down in a skid where another one of the Life Fiber constructs decided to kick her in the back. A scream and a crack rang out as a third charged and threw her into the air.

Viciously two of them batted her way, her body ringing against the solid ramp where the DTRs were launched. Rolling down it almost comically like a domino the Fight Club 'captain' ended up laying on top of Kinagase's DTR barely able to move.

"Come on Makanshoku!" Kinagase grit unloading the guns on either side of his latest DTR. Several of the COVERs were destroyed by the rest were approaching in a slow lurch zombie-like in their mission to destroy the humans." Damn it too many!" flashes kept exiting his barrel, not fast enough as more rounds rocked the ship and others released more COVERs.

Mako rolled off of his back and to the ground where her parent's swiftly did their thing. The issue? She was bound in layer upon layer of bandages all of which were not very flexible leaving her unable to budge.

"You tied her too tight!" Mataro complained seeing his sister's frame leave their medical cot with a lazy stumble. Mako was only able to waddle it was not going to do much against the horde of COVERs.

"W-well what else was I s'posed to do?" the head of the family said to his son as one such bundle of Life Fibers crashed behind them. Luckily it hit with enough for to throw the bandaged away and give Mako a fighting chance.

Kinagase saw this and continued to fire before turning back to the teenager." You did enough already Makanshoku! Fall back and recover!" the gattling gun on either side of his DTR unleashed the reserves, it was an attempt of epic proportions. Still though there were just too many approaching.

"No, no, no," her bushed voice rang out as she shook her head. The fading sounds of an angelic chorus of 'Hallelujah' sung out as she held both arms up in a cross above her head." Ryuko told me that this ship was her heartland! If I let it fall now Ryuko will be crushed spiritually and physically! Laying down is not an option!" Mako said before doing exactly that, laying on a portable mat.

"Matoi said no such thing!" Kinagase barked noticing the circle approaching even faster.

"The Ryuko in my head told me so!" Mako commented rolling back over looking towards a 'ghost' that only she could see. It was a waving Ryuko drawing her towards some unseen white light." Just now she told me to go towards the light with her."

A bead of sweat rolled down the commando's head before he leaned over the downed girl." You are seriously messed up you know that?" he said with raised brow.

Those words though sparked her in her quest to get up." Spare me you opinions! I can't let Ryuko down! She cares about everyone here too much!" Mako shed her bedding and quickly ran forward.

Before she could reach the first COVER though. Wardrobes appeared out of nowhere shooting her back with their landing forward and forming a rough barrier between COVERs and humans.

"You did good Makanshoku," Gamagori's voice commented as he emerged from the second wardrobe. Clad in a black and gold variant of a Three Star Goku Uniform he towered on the front lines staring over even the most giant of COVER." Rest up."

"An 'A' for effort slacker. But we can take it from here," Jakuzure appeared atop another wardrobe cockily. She too was in the Three Star Uniform that matched Gamagori's.

"Enough talking. I do believe it is time to show off Iori's new and final Three Star Goku Uniforms," Inumuta popped up fixing his blue glasses.

* * *

At the top of the ship things were going no where near as hopeful. Mikisugi, though guiding the ship manually, was finding it hard to keep the gigantic vehicle balanced as more rockets continued to hammer into the waves around the vessel.

"The Original Life Fiber is coming right for us," he growled as it pierced the front of the ship. Before him one behemoth of a structure emerged through the cloud layer, its front opened up ready to gorge on those there.

* * *

 _The battles are heading towards an impending climax! With the Naked Sun on the ropes and those fighting Ragyo reeling as well does humanity have a shot? If they do not give up anything is possible..._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	40. Chapter 40

**_Fiber Lost_**

* * *

Simultaneously the Elite Four all activated their Goku Uniforms. As always it was a flashy spectacle involving a dancing array of rainbow-hued stars and light as the matrices of the Life Fibers were forced together in their maximum power. The four Deans of Honnoji Academy were activating their ultimate Uniforms for the first time and, for many hopefully, the last time.

Sanageyama's transformation went first as always it showed his frame coated in a glowing light of white though in this case it seemed more green. His hair flapped back as the image of his first Goku Uniform, the one that Ryuko had struck down so easily, appeared before him its intimidating size and build quickly being split by that of his next Uniform, which Nui ruined, its green plated outlook shining bright. Even his second form Goku Uniform was split by that of his thrid, the slim and controlled samurai like Blade Regalia MK III.

This too though faded as Sanageyama reappeared front and center with dark green shirt that only sleeved half of his torso, large black boots that seemed pried off of his first Goku Uniform, forearm length gloves, and a bandanna that raced over his wired shut eyes. Spinning he pointed the glowing green sabre forward with a smile.

"Blade Regalia: Secrets Unsealed!" he shouted as the kendo stick in his hands shot a spark of lightning from it.

Nonon followed suit surrounded by the pink hue of her first Goku Uniform. Rainbow colored stars raced around her nude frame sparking to life a Goku Uniform that was fitting for the former head of band. Sleeves of black hue raced up either arm each hand topped by a one-eighth note, her legs were covered by thigh boots of a similar color the exception being the pink highlights running through them. Large speakers formed on either shoulder as a 'top' formed across her breast,three bones ran down her abdomen to the black portion covering her more private areas.

"Symphony Regalia: Finale!" she shouted cockily before taking pose.

Hoka Inumuta's transformation was what many would consider bizzare his new state emerged from what many would call a desktop CPU. Clawing out he appeared with a red eyed mask covering his face leading down to a small chest covering portion. Twin blacks gloves appeared on either hand. Blue-green wires raced down his abdomen connecting him to the black trousers and boots below as well as highlighting his thighs and arms.

"Probe Regalia: Truth Unveiled!" even in shouting Inumuta's voice seemed calculated and tame. He followed by taking a battle position as blue data streams rose around him.

Last Gamagori's transformation followed that fitting of a behemoth on the battlefield. Wrapped first in the bindings of an aged mummy the first flickers of strength appeared. In a shred, his massive forward pierced through the veil like it was wet paper. Long metallic ribs lined his large torso as a heavy neck ring and shoulder piece landed over his shoulders and head. His gigantic arms were bearing heavy metal gauntlets that oozed intimidation but also resolve.

"Honnoji Academy Elite Four! Ultimate Battle Regalia!" in unison they all shouted as the horde of COVERs closed in like starved wolves. Cockily the four former deans all vanished.

The largest of the COVERs was quickly dealt with as Jakuzure's petite frame arose before it with an uppercut." Snake!" she roared hurling it into the air like it was not an hefty behemoth.

"Dog!" a knee lift followed as Hoka Inumuta suddenly appeared throwing it even higher up into the air.

"Monkey!" Sanageyama phased upwards after it striking with a vicious strike to the chest with the kendo stick he was provided.

Gamagori followed with a ship moving leap his right hand coiled in a righteous flame." Toad!" the force launched the COVER sky high and the incoming horde was taken up with it.

"Single Blow! Utter Victory!" all of the white suits were thrown up in a huge woofing noise as the Elites shouted. Hundreds of explosions raged out as massive orange spheres surrounded the sky-high COVERs. After the explosion dozens of nude frames were sent falling to the ship as Honnoji's Elite Four stared out at the glowing midnight sky.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Mako commented as she and the rest of her family caught those falling within giant nets that were laying around. Her wide eyed stare was inspiring in itself as the nude frames came falling down." That's the power of the Elite Four for ya!" she laughed as Tsumugu walked over behind her.

"Do they have to be so flashy?" he groaned as more and more nude frames came tumbling down from the air.

* * *

As those on the Naked Sun celebrates their victory Ragyo looked forward at the Kamui wearers disappointed. During all of that she was casually fending off the three of them without even the slightest hint of care, even though they were firing on all cylinders.

"Honestly, I do not know why you children are so thick-skulled. No matter how much of a struggle you put up humanity is merely a creature that is to be used by the Life Fibers," Ragyo chided clicking her teeth like the three before her with infants. The woman was far from concerned with the resistance she was facing.

"No, they aren't!" Shinko rocketed forward in a stream of white stars. His blade was drawn out and shimmering along with him, this was an attack that was sure to bring things down.

'CLINKROOSH!' as before he was hurled away by a simple swing of the sewing needle-like sword Ragyo possessed. He bounced off of the air and back to defensive posture teeth bared at the incompetence of his own offense.' _Damn it. That is one tough bitch,_ ' he growled internally.

"Foolish boy! Life Fibers spurred on the evolution of the Earth's sentient life," she laughed as all three teenagers restrained themselves from further attack." Clothing transformed nude beasts into the humans of today. No different than a farmer raising livestock today," the white haired woman continued seeing how angry each warrior got as she said that.

"Livestock! You're crazy!" Ryuko shouted teeth grit and body tense. Something though was stopping her enraged charge, there had to be more to get angry about.

"And just like humans eating on their livestock the Life Fibers are to feed on humanity! Is that not appropriate? After all they are the apex of organisms!" Ragyo laughed like the maniac she always was. Her glowering red eyes tuned into the positions of her youthful adversaries.

"That does not mean Ragyo that we are going to sit back and meekly obey! Humans have free will, and a will to survive!" Satsuki charged her mother as did Ryuko but their blades were both caught on the same sword, Ragyo's blade transformed into an antler-like structure.

"Impudent pigs in clothing," she laughed seeing Shinko charge from the other side. He too was caught by the antler form of the blades she was bearing." That will to survive will disappear soon enough!" a casual flick of the wrist threw them all away again, Ragyo was just ludicrously powerful.

"Your last fortress of hope is within reach!" she continued as Shinko growled clenching his sword tightly.

'Shinko we're being pushed back to the Naked Sun,' his Kamui growled noticing that the voices below were getting closer than the growls and incoherence they had been.

"I know, Don't worry we can do this," he looked at his Kamui before staring at Ragyo again. His breaths came slowly as he locked eyes with the woman in white:' _You aren't going to hurt Ryuko. I won't let you_ ,' he promised himself.

"Satsuki?" Ryuko looked back to her sister. She had just finished talking with Senketsu about probably the same thing. Ryuko though already had a plan, something Shinko had not made out yet.

A nod left her sister, as did a faint smile. Ryuko then looked up at her loving mother a powerful surge running through the Kamui that had been with her through everything thus far. A star stream ran down its fabric a sign of their building power, before long she took an exhalation.

Gales of purple fire emerged from the thrusters that were at her feet and those coming down the windcutters on her shoulders. She fired up like a missile body tense and both blades drawn.

"Ragyo Kiryuin! This is what humanity can do! And the best part is there is no way you can do anything about it!" Ryuko shouted flying in with both blades poised. Once again though Ragyo was blowing her off, it was not a threat at all not yet anyway." Finishing Move!" both blade morphed into their larger states, Decapitation Mode to be precise.

"SEN-I-SOSHITSU!" Ryuko howled at the top of her lungs flying by Ragyo's face with both blades draw. Feathers from the collar of her mother's attire flailed away into the wind as red line reached across either of the white donning woman's face. A spray of crimson blood floated out for about two seconds before the skin closed and a smile crossed Ragyo's face.

Why was she smiling? Simple, both picks of hardened Life Fibers were jabbed into her daughter's abdomen their now bloody tips sticking from her back. Ragyo gripped the handles tighter as Ryuko choked only about a meter above her head, blood flowing from the teenager's mouth.

"Sometimes the only way to help one fool is to kill them. Die," almost poetically Ragyo remarked as she clanged the two swords together within Ryuko's body. She grinned the entire time too as her daughter's blood clinked into the air. A swinging motion brought the blades down again this time down either side the intent was to cleave Ryuko clean in two.

As the bisected frame continued on with the momentum blood began to soar out in a misty spray. Then, either side fell to the ocean below with a red splash into the water.

Mako's voice roared out for help over and over again. The word 'Ryuko!' repeating at least a dozen times as the brown haired girl saw her friends cast aside.

* * *

"Makanshoku stay strong. Matoi's sacrifice will not be in vain," Gamagori remarked patting the youth on the head before shooting off of the boats stern. Their target: the Original Life Fiber which loomed like a stalking predator.

"He's right slacker keep everyone here safe," Jakuzure added carrying herself off with the new form of her Goku Uniform.

Mako with bubbly tear rolling down her face nodded completely crushed." M'kay, Do my best," she mumbled still streaming with tears.

"Don't be too surprised if Matoi somehow lived this, No Star. That girl is a lot tougher than anyone could give her credit for," Sanageyama added before leaping towards the Life Fiber with Inumuta close behind. Mako continued to cry in disappointment for sure.

* * *

Shinko's frame froze as the bloody body plunged into the choppy blue water below. Every memory he had flash before his blue eyes, everyone he ever loved had been killed by that woman even the one he had sworn to protect. Something went wrong yet again and he was helpless to stop it, another life lost because of his incompetence.

Deep inside his body something snapped, what is was he only knew." Every single time!" he looked up as a fire lit behind his blue eyes tinting them to the same savage red as Ragyo's." Every time someone gets too close to me they fucking die! I don't cause eve cause it! You do, you bitch!" the air burst to life with an overload of emotion.

Stars began to strike against the frame of his Kamui ignited by the fiery blood running through his veins.' Shinko you have to calm down. We need to stay in control!' Sentokitsu warned as their power grew more and more wild.

"Shut it! I'm not losing control! In fact I'm overly in control!" Shinko shouted blasting forward at speeds that seem ludicrous even to the vigilant Satsuki, in fact it was like Ragyo's prior phasing away.

* * *

 _Diary of Atticus Kurosaki..._

 _November 17th_

 _Even at a tender two years old Shinko is posing quite an interesting case. His tantrum after losing his bottle resulted in a rather nasty lashing out that tore through half of our couch and left a sizable hole in our wall._

 _If this is what a mere toddler fused with Life Fibers is capable of under losing a gimmick of a bottle, what type of strength does this mean for an adult with Life Fibers fused under distress? More importantly what situation would it be for one to release their power to this level_ _. The enemy is the only one that knows for sure, and I am never returning to that woman's corridor again._

* * *

'VROOOM!' a lone vertical slash warped forward towards Ragyo, who watched in a somewhat stunned state. As if got close she side-stepped it after all it was rather poorly aimed.

When she did the gleaming blade touched the Original Life Fiber, a rut formed across it for nearly ten or so meters as the force continued through the bundle of thread. Shinko's body reappeared at the base of the slash before fading away again this time heading directly for that murderous woman.

"How dare you lay that paltry weapon on the Original Life Fiber!" Ryuko's duo of swords came crashing down only to be met by the horizontal blade of her foe. The youth stopped it entirely on his own the wild field of stars around his Kamui growing more intense.

"I could ask you that question except it would be 'why do you waste my time by breathing the same air I do?'!" he flung the two swords backwards with casualty before throwing a punch forward that hit Ragyo square in the face. The woman was sent away in a slid skid her feet though hung over the ball of fabric she lived by the sacred rules she established for the Life Fiber.

"Despicable child!" she swiped back colliding with his face and throwing him backwards. Shinko though pushed off of the air ignoring the slashes her fingernails had made in his face.

His crimson eyed stare locked onto the woman." Is that what you call being at one with the Life Fibers? You had them implanted into you, forced to your make. Me though, you made me born with mine I was made to their tailor," he laughed rolling his head as the wounds closed casually.

"You know their will but not how to use their full power!" Shinko pushed forward this awakening proving more than beneficial in combat. His blade met hers and air exploded out in a hurricane force gale, this was not kidding around anymore.

Ragyo even in the face of this shock though was smiling." This is grand. You, a headstrong teenager, believes he knows how Life Fibers function. I am the reason you are even able to land a blow. How long can you truly hold out before you side realize the truth about humanity and all of their flaws? Before you crawl to me and the Life Fibers as shelter in this unfair world? After all are you not one in the same with someone like me?" she remarked slashing around only to keep his blade from reaching her.

Dancing strikes of weapons continued as sparks began to befall their blades. Shinko's swordmanship was never brought to question but Ragyo's own ability with her rapiers was worth noting as near flawless. Anger and youth against sheer strength and knowledge, neither was giving in or backing down. Thoughts though were racing behind both of their eyes.

"I am not the same as someone as despicable as you! I will fight as long as it takes to kill you, as long as it takes to get revenge for all of the people you've killed!" he growled until a thunderous burst came from the see below.

"Shippu Senjin!" Ryuko's frame appeared from along the side of the Original Life Fiber the marks of both Scissor Blades glowing behind her. Quickly she covered into the transformed state and down into the fibrous mass head first tearing a hole in its surface.

"Ryuko?" Ragyo shouted seeing the huge divot being taken out of the Original Life Fiber.

In front of her Shinko's frame stopped its intense sparking and confusion appeared there instead." R-ryuko? S-She's alive?" Shinko grabbed the sides of his head a burning sensation running through it.

'Shinko you have pushed your body beyond its limits you need to keep going to give it a chance to catch up. If not you are going to feel all of that exertion at once,' Sentokitsu explained shaken up from the sudden overflow of intense emotion and the fallout from it which he was trying to minimize.

"She's alive I nearly lost it there for no reason. I-I almost became a monster for no reason," he responded in a stutter as the world went back to whizzing by him.

'Listen to me Shinko, you are not a monster! You should keep going with everything you have. That was the way we made it this far,' Sentokitsu tried to remind but at the moment Shinko was completely out of reach.

"In the last second she stopped my blade from cutting through her!" Ragyo snarled looking at the prone teenager in front of her. Teeth grit and blades raised she was ready to smite him." You stupid child! You are the reason any of this could have happened now pay for it with your life!" the duo of swords came down on another set of two blades these a refined black duo.

Satsuki looked up at her mother with frown." Just like the great Ragyo Kiryuin to blame her shortcomings on someone else even here on her grandest stage," Satsuki chided as Ragyo's crazed glare transitioned to her.

"The plan was pretty simple Ragyo. Have Ryuko get hit and put down for a few moments while she healed in the sea. Then when the time was right and everything was healed rise up and take it to the Original Life Fiber," Satsuki smiled looking down on Shinko's prone frame." His strength matching yours temporarily was just an added bonus," she continued before placing one of his hands over her shoulder for support.

"Shut it you ungrateful brat!" she hissed bringing her swords back up and swinging down with them. Again her weapons were met with a sleeve of heavy metal and a giant frame to match." You?" she looked Gamagori in the eye.

"My gauntlet is just as durable as Bakuzan. You are not touching Satsuki while her shield is present," Gamagori growled pushing back the heavy strike with immense effort.

"Hey! Aunty Ragyo look how much I've grown!" Nonon boasted before firing a sonic blast forward as the white donning woman. She batted it away casually as if Jakuzure had not used an upgraded Goku Uniform.

'Slink!' the sound of a sword reaching up to block a descending kendo stick. Sanageyama was hung up on the sword his downward force rather high even at this point.

"Please even with all of these distractions did you think I'd allow the blade of a blind man to strike me?" Ragyo snorted arrogantly as Sanageyama's blade moved again bouncing off of her sword and something else.

A clump of ghostly white hair flapped through the wind." Don't flatter yourself Ragyo. I wouldn't hold back," the teenager said arrogantly as the center of his eye covering split." I can see clearly! Hence the Secret Unsealed!" he bounced back as she grit angrily at all of them.

* * *

Within the Original Life Fiber Ryuko was having quite the easy time heading towards the core. The buzzsaw-like shape of the Shippu Senjin form may have been of assistance but definitely she was getting to the core at an accelerated rate.

'Ryuko, we're getting closer,' Senketsu informed as the large solid ball of glowing fibers stared them down from the center.

"Yeah, there it is," she smiled spinning both halves of the Rending Scissors off of the her side. The Original Life Fiber's Core was the only thing that was in their way" Let's finish this quickly that way we could get to Ragyo," Ryuko said the two blades in her hands glowing with stars as she prepared to deliver the final blows to the center of the flagship of the enemy.

"SCISSOR BLADES: DUAL DECAPITATION MODE!" she shouted the twin blades growing into their battle form ready to hammer into the core before her.

"FINISHING MOVE: SEN-I-SOSHITSU!" Ryuko's scream echoed through the rather barren innards of the Original Life Fiber as glowing red streaks raced out from the edge of her swords. Her hands tensed and her wrist flicked with strength that she was holding back on until this point, the Finishing Move for the ultimate Life Fiber.

Both streams of red light hammered into the core of the Original One as if two balled fist were hammering the same side of a weight bag.' CLANK!' sparks raced out as the heavy ball of Life Fibers failed to give way. Teeth grit and arms burning she kept going but the core was repelling the attacks in a shower of orange spark and yellow bolts of electricity.

"HAAAA!" Ryuko streamed forcing her blades against it harder. Senketsu's frame instantly reacted by going into overdrive the flames jetting from the exhaust flaring out hundreds of times their normal out put.

Nothing though the damned Life Fiber would not cut. It was going to be a war of attrition unless a miracle happened.

* * *

Back on the Naked Sun it was time for a choice to be made. Stars and explosions were ringing atop the glowing ball where the Four elites and their Leader were trying their hardest to top Ragyo Kiryuin, and on the inside Ryuko was fighting for the end of their enemy as well.

' _The Takarada's made excellent war boats but this one might just be their best. I really did not want to have to use this but..._ ' Mikisugi complained to the only person nearby, Soroi, as the battles seemed to rage on." I have nothing left to take off. The code of the Nudist always said to carry on by the seat of ones pants! So let's do it!" he smiled a red button appearing from the center of the steering wheel before him.

"Yes, sir, I understand what you are saying," the kindly old butler responded as Mikisugi gripped the wheel tightly in one hand. The ship itself seemed totally different as if it had been remade and yet nothing different had occurred.

"Clear the deck!" Aikuro shouted at the top of his lungs. Speakers across the ship broadcasted it everywhere so no one would be left behind or in this case left on board.

'What are you planning you can mean-' Tsumugu talked through the communication device on his right ear. His teeth were grit as his gattling guns on either side continued to fire rounds out towards the incoming bombs from the Original Life Fiber.

"Oh, but I am!" Mikisugi responded black gloved hand reaching for the button." Its time to throw the last ace out of the Naked Sun's sleeve!" the large flank-like portions of the ship shone out as if just polished by a cloth the red highlights shimmering like a blade's cutting end." Great Naked Dagger!" they folded up and combined into a towering blade that hung over the front of the ship.

'Using the ship to cut that gourd bare? Huh, I like it,' Kinagase remarked staring at a gash caused by Shinko's rampage, a slit left open in the fabric of the Original Life Fiber.

* * *

"Damn this thing is really hard," Ryuko grunted as the sparks grew hotter but the core failed to budge in the slightest. It was more annoying than anything else considering the openings and sacrifices that had to be made for it.

'R-Ryuko,' Senketsu complained seeing her drive the blades harder against the core.

"No, I can't give up!" she growled eyes turning fierce towards the ball of hardened thread before her. Teeth grit she kept going pushing the blades forward as hard as possible." I promised Mako and the rest. Satsuki and Kurosaki are up there fighting off Ragyo by themselves! This is what we have to do!" she hissed continuing the slam the blades forward.

* * *

"We're putting out everything are you so sure about that?" Mikisugi shouted into the the head piece. On the other side a technician still on the underside of the ship." We can only go this far on human power?" he growled hitting the wheel before him as their thrust began to leave the damage to their engines to much.

Before him though on a console screen something clicked to life. It was an energy meter and several bars began to flux up and down on it, something was kicking up the energy production.

"Sir, is that-" Soroi asked staring at the boards as the reading began to grow more and more. It was an incredible sight one of unbelievable magnitude.

"No, this ship is Ryuko's spiritual homeland! I can't let this be it!" Mako's voice shouted through the ship in a booming echo. Herr Goku Uniform along with everyone else from Honnoji Academy began to rotate the turbine at an accelerated was spiking up and staying up only going higher and higher.

The ship jetted off almost like a rocket the power converting back to sheer thrust.' _Human power, huh. Looks like you can never count it out,_ ' Mikisugi smiled as they took off at top speed.

* * *

"Lady Satsuki. She's too much," Sanageyama remarked as he and Gamagori were flung away again. The strength of the white haired woman was even greater than their new Goku Uniforms.

"Then fall back. I am sure I can hold her off until Ryuko brings this thing down," Satsuki remarked pressing forward with the two halves of the Bakuzan. Her Elite Four were recovering as she and her mother dealt blows atop the floating Life Fiber.

"Hah, Ryuko and that other child were the only reason you could dare fight against me. Your only job was to keep Ryuko from getting lonely!" Ragyo slapped away Satsuki with a hard slash from her twin swords. The former dictator though strengthened and pushed forward unphased by the remarks of her monster of a mother.

"That may be. But I am only here to buy time. How hard will it be for Ryuko to cut through the core of this Original Life Fiber? " Satsuki remarked hammering away back at her mother. Ragyo took everything in stride but Satsuki was not giving much time for a counter or even a chance to retreat from her mother.

Ragyo grinned as a port opened along the top of the Original Life Fiber. A bomb fired out only to be caught by a towering black frame the explosion throwing Gamagori away but keeping Satsuki more than safe." You are never going to win Satsuki. I am Ragyo Kiryuin and the will of the Life Fibers is the will of the Universe!" eccentric or not Ragyo was more than powerful enough to just fling her daughter away with those words.

"Darn, ow," Satsuki remarked body being batted along the top of the Fiber which morphed to batter her even more. It was far from the normal exchange of blows Ragyo had went off of the deep end.

"You can die! I have no need for you in this world Satsuki!" Ragyo went to jab down with her blade when a white covered hand reached out to grab it. Shinko's frame was smoking where frayed nerves and skin had been overworked but his eyes still shimmered crimson with anger and power." You? How did you get back up! Your body should not have been able to handle that!" she roared pulling back.

"Ryuko is giving her all on the inside of this piece of shit Life Fiber. If I don't give my all on the outside what does that make me!" his long sword was brought upwards narrowly missing Ragyo's chin.

' _I need to hold out just a little longer. This power is incredible but burning everything in my body to use it is plain crazy,_ ' Shinko complained feeling the burn so to speak for real.

'CLANK!' their weapons met just as the sound of the water breaking echoed through the air. A smile crossed Shinko's the sound of a huge whirring noise came from behind as their blades continued to clash against one another.

"You idiot fighting against me like this? You barely stood a chance before! Doing this for my weak daughter's sake is suicide!" Ragyo hammered away as Shinko backed himself up. Each strike was forceful and sent spikes of pain along his arms though it was just to give clearance to the giant dagger heading out of the water.

"Suicide? No, not at all strategy," Shinko grinned as a the dagger implanted itself into the front of the Original Life Fiber. His slash met her's once more with thunderous impact, moving the giant ball of thread.

* * *

That impact was felt within the ship as well as a gigant point tore its way through the bundle. It pierced into the chamber where Ryuko was her frame shaking with the force her Kamui was putting out.

The giant point of the blade nudged her and knocked her transformation away." W-what the ship? Guys is that you?" she said talking into the earpiece on the side of her face.

'Ryuko! Ryuko! We're all here! Here to help!' Mako shouted as the ship kept pressing forward.' Everyone from Honnoji we could get is pushing to help you get through this!' she kept going.

"Mako, everyone," she smiled as stars began to tingle along her frame. The cause was once again the fiery determination that had pushed her this far along and even further in the journey elsewhere.

'Ryuko, your blood is fired up! I can feel it!' her Kamui informed as their power output probably doubled.

"Let's do it Senketsu!"" she shouted proudly.

'Right!' the reliable Kamui responded.

Their thrusters kicked back on and standing at the helm of the Naked Sun Ryuko and the ship itself cut clean through the core. Before long they buzzed through the rest of the floating Life Fiber as well like a giant sword smiting a mighty beast. An upward push launched them through the top of the Original Life Fiber just beside the Ragyo that Shinko had stopped his exchange with.

* * *

"Impossible! The Original Life Fiber can not be destroyed by mere-" she stuttered in a shock that many would never feel in their entire lives. Of course she only got part way through it as a cocky voice cut into her ears.

"Humans? Never count us out Ragyo!" Ryuko shouted from the helm of the ship as those atop the Original Life Fiber found their way to her side. Ragyo growled at the blatant disregard for the sacristy of her temple as some would refer to it.

"Because being incomprehensible is our thing," Shinko added calmly standing there next to Satsuki with Ryuko. His power had obviously dwindled back down to the base level and his eye too returned to their serenity of blue, he was drained for sure.

"Humanity does not live for the sake of clothing Ragyo," Satsuki chided as they slipped by. Her mother's glare was fierce and aggressive as they began to fall towards the Honnoji Academy dock.

"You fools. This is not over," Ragyo snarled as they fully fell away from the air the massive ship spiking into the side of the concrete structure.

* * *

 _The Original One has been felled by the might of some incomprehensible teenagers! Is it truly the end? Has the mighty Ragyo been bested by the human spirit?_

 _You'll have to wait and..._

* * *

"Honnoji Academy Trash! The show is not over! Non, it has just begun!" lights began to dance around the building as explosions rode up the side of the building opening up to reveal something.

"Prepare to bear witness to the ultimate in chic! Made by the Grand Couturier for her grandest model!" the pitch of the young lady continued to roll through the air.

Ragyo walked by with a certain degree of swagger even now." Sorry, Ragyo-sama. I was too held back to finish it in time," Nui bowed humbly at the feet of the white haired woman.

"No, don't worry darling you did a fine job. As thanks for your hard work," Ragyo placed her hands over the stumps where Nui's arms had been. Long rainbow colored threads began to spin around and form new arms arms of a black color with highlights of Ragyo's own rainbow haired choosing.

"I know they lack the finesse of the Grand Couturiers delicate hands but for now they shall do," Ragyo strolled by as the bowing blonde obeyed her steps.

"They are wonderful," she smiled warmly as the emergence of Nui's work began to emerge.

"Now witness the ultimate Kamui and its wearer Ragyo Kiryuin! Shinra-Koketsu!" lights were cast on the Kamui that appeared there underneath the tower. Ragyo walked to the top staring down at the land stranded craft.

"This looks grand Nui. I wonder how it will feel when it wears me," she smiled the dress around her falling away.


	41. Chapter 41

**_Shinra-Koketsu_**

* * *

"Attention!" Gamagori demanded at behest to Satsuki, who remained calm whilst staring down the bizarre light show. Nui's words still rang freshly in her mind as did the fact her mother managed to finish the ultimate Kamui.

"Students of Honnoji Academy, Nudist Beach members, this is our final battle against the Life Fibers," Satsuki glared as her voice carried to rally the troops. The mindless drones known as One Stars instantly prepared while those who did not follow blindly looked at her still awaiting the orders." We have once again two targets to defeat though this time they are in very close proximity,

Ragyo Kiryuin is the first and most reasonable threat. This fact should tell you all that Ryuko, Shinko, and myself are the only ones of us that could potentially bring her down," Satsuki continued one eyes looking at the students that had gathered before her and the allies that had stood beside her." The second is going to be the Honnoji Academy Transmitter that your initial mission as Nudist Beach would have told you. Knowing my mother it is probably protected heavily but with your numbers no form of COVERs should provide too troublesome," she finished by taking a step back.

While the One Stars and the Two Star overseers looked at one another Shinko stepped forward seeing two people in the back he had not seen in what felt like for ever." Hey! Ichiro, Shinsuke, do your best out there!" his voice carried to the bickering Fencing Club co-captains, the ones he appointed before leaving all together. In response there was a thumbs up.

"You guys ready?" Ryuko said looking over at the other two warriors. She knew they were and yet the reassurance was possibly the one thing she really needed from them in this or any situation.

"Yes, it is time we finish this," Satsuki said reaching over her body to the sleeve which housed the activation device for her Kamui.

"Hey, I couldn't agree more," Shinko nodded reaching to the stud on his right hand. Both of them were standing in position as Ryuko too followed up into the stance with hand gripping the Seki Tekko on her left hand.

"Here we go!" Shinko shouted as they all prepared for the transformation.

And like then a clip was pulled. Flanks on a sleeve were driven down. And a stud was jabbed into the back of a left hand.

Stars flourished around all of the teenagers as their crimson blood flowed through the matrices of Life Fibers that were stitched into their Kamui. Naked they all stood surrounded by humming light awaiting the next step that next level of the transformation. For one a wild eyed monster that chomped down just a little too hard sparked the evolution into the battle form. Another was a one eyed creature snapping down over her frame with a fiery burst again transforming into the battle ready form. The final was a green eyed fire that swam over its host finishing the ascensions into the battle ready state.

"Life Fiber: Override"

"Life Fiber: Synchronize"

"Life Fiber: Fusion!"

Three very different screams for three very different youths rang out as the transformations came to a close.

"Kamui Junketsu!"

"Kamui Senketsu!"

"Kamui Sentokitsu!"

Below rainbows of stars flashed out as those that could transform did and the One Stars revved themselves up as much as a possible. They were all ready and the Elite Four led them all as their final location was within reach.

* * *

With a wolf-like grin Ragyo looked out as she slid into Shinra-Koketsu. Its fabric was intoxicating and pleasant at the same time the hard work Nui had put it obviously was paying off, if this was how it felt when it was not active how would it feel when it was?

Maniacally she engaged the Ultimate Kamui its power spiking exponentially but form changing not very much in the process. Her rainbow of hair took form in the hood filling the rather large space that would have been between her face and the top of it. Long billowing sleeves hung down as her hands poked through long and elegantly. It many folded red and white pattern seemed beautiful and dangerous at the same time. Her wily red eyes glared at the glowing ship down below the enemy was preparing as was she.

"Life Fiber Domination: Shinra-Koketsu," she shouted as it fully activated; once again its frame was pretty much no different than before but it was ludicrously powerful. Nui crumbled to her knees in sheer awe and pleasure at finally seeing her work pay off in such a grand way.

"Hououmaru," Ragyo turned her eyes to the long time ally and secretary. The brown skinned young woman nodded and walked forward arms spread to either side and body opened to whatever her master had planned.

What came next was rather frightening, almost like a monster movie. Long bands of white fabric reached out and dragged Rei's frame towards the torso of her CEO and leader. More fabric began to reach out and engulf her only then did she realize the terror of being afflicted by Life Fibers. Even so her struggling body was quickly overwhelmed and straightened out before being absorbed in glowing sphere of light.

"There, there Rei. Do not worry your body is being put to good use," Ragyo laughed staring down at the ship once again almost with a pity of sorts. Her white haired head cocked to the side a faint popping sound following. The woman was waiting for the incoming blitz of stupid teenagers trying to resist their ends.

* * *

In a horde of black the students charged forward towards their once precious school. A mob of bowlcuts and ponytails they charge male and female trying to finish the task set before them.

Sanageyama was leading their charge directing them with hand signals and informing those nearest of him of the plan for sure. Soon they locked hand and hand, arm and arm, to form a tower of humanity that raised up to rival that of transmitter. One hundred if to more One Stars all towered together linking into a human pyramid of epic proportions.

"This is the Goku Uniform One-Hundred Man Assault!" Sanageyama shouted to really no one in particular. The massive structure swayed forward with his frame being the sole dot of true color in the otherwise giant mass of black Sabre pointed forward this was the beginning of the end he knew that to be true.

Upon impact he and the rest of the Honnoji Forces were launched back as if by rubber bands. Dozens of students fell right away but Uzu was not one to ever give up even if it meant hopping across the backs of those that had supported him up that high.

Springing from their spines and bellies he hopped back into the air sabre ready to jab into the weird red filament that had rose around the structure." Haaa!" the edge of it burrowed in pushing the netting to its limit, that was until it bounced him back.

Nearly three stories he fell before rearranging himself and landing on his feet.' _What the hell is that stuff made out off? I can't believe I couldn't get through it_ ' he told himself as the other members of Satsuki's cabinet of Elites began to surrounded.

"Hundreds of tiny Life Fibers are spinning around at high velocity. It is more or less a jammer," Iori said looking at the wall of Fibers spinning around the transmitter.

"Like a rubber wall!" Mako pointed out gazing over the sewing master's shoulder. This simplicity disgruntled the blonde but to be fair it was just as accurate.

"Sanageyama!" Gamagori knelt down next to his ally. Concerned as always the giant looked down without a care for the cause opf the injury only if his ally was okay.

Jakuzure was far from as forgiving." You stupid monkey! That is what you get for barging in their on your own," she insulted, though she did show concern for the downed Sanageyama.

"You never learn, do you?" Hoka sighed shaking his blue haired head to either side whilst keeping tabs on the giant swell around the transmitter.

"Without taking out the jammer.." Mikisugi started with a growl. His DTR was whirring wildly but without an opening they were useless in the cause of taking it down.

"...we can't do anything," Kinagase finished as they all regrouped off of the disappointment from the failure.

* * *

 _ **Satsuki's Tower...**_

The former spacious estate for the queen of Honnoji had been turned into a battleground as three teenagers all swirled around a central target: Ragyo Kiryuin. Their slashes all caused cracks to form in the structure and dusty clouds to bubble away in billows, Ragyo though was swatting everything away as if it were nothing more than a mockery.

Satsuki broke through one such cloud with a primal "Hiyah!" bringing both swords down with full aggression towards the twisted woman. Ragyo's hands were thrown out towards the incoming blades both of which sunk through the skin and out the back of the hands." Wh-What are you doing?" she hissed as the woman merely smiled.

"Heh," Ragyo grinned before closing her hands. The twin blades shattered into tiny shards their pieces falling to the flooring like black flakes of snow. Ragyo then flicked Satsuki back before delivering a hard left hand to the middle of her daughter's forehead where she hit the concrete with a small cratering effect.

Across from then Ryuko and Shinko were trying to deal with Nui Harime. The Grand Couturier though was not a pushover and more than capable of blocking all of their slashes with her new beautiful arms all why making it sound like a came with careless"Hup!" accenting every successful dodge or block she preformed.

The two teenagers nodded before falling back next to Satsuki to reconsidering their plan of assault for rather obvious reasons. Sweat rolled down their brows and their body definitely were not as strong as they had been. This Shinra-Koketsu was something of unrealistic power even when compared to the three Kamui.

"My, why must you teenagers always behave in such unsightly fashion?" Ragyo chided looking disappointed at them as Nui sat obediently at her feet. The woman was infuriating to stare at and her looking down upon everything made even Satsuki seem like a down to Earth person." Now is about the time though that you find out exactly who the boss is!" Ragyo laughed spreading her arms out.

Behind her long filaments of cloth appeared each housing an eye-like structure. At her chest a sphere of rainbow colored light appeared its swirling vortex radiating out in a vibrant spiral. This was Shinra-Koketsu in a very different state things seems so different and painful even from just looking at it.

Embraced by the light the three of them all began to groan in discomfort as it seemed their Kamui's were binding up on them. Down below things went the same way the gathered force of Honnoji Academy and the Elite Four all tensed and were agonized by light alone. There was something different about it for sure as stars began to free themselves from the One Star students as if their power had run out.

* * *

"Grr what just happened?" Sanageyama growled hearing all of the stars starting to ring out. His vision while restored was afflicted heavily by the light and his body was feeling an immense strain for no reason.

"Our Goku Uniforms just stopped working?" Jakuzure brought up confused looking down at her normal state of clothing. Gone was the sight of beautiful notes and accents.

"I can't believe this! How?" Gamagori roared looking at his attire, its state and form rather bland as well.

* * *

"No way," Ryuko howled as her Kamui even began to return to its basic form. Senketsu appeared back in its normal state as agony began to flood into his wearer's frame, he was binding unnaturally against her.

"Hehe. Shinra-Koketsu: Absolute Domination!" Ragyo laughed looking at the hapless saps that tried to oppose her and the will of the Life Fibers. Her glowering crimson eyes widened as a large toothy grin crossed her face.

"Heya, Senketsu what's wrong?" Ryuko questioned averting the light with one eye and looking down at her Kamui with another. Ragyo;s radiance was almost painful.

'I've lost all of my strength. It is like my Life Fibers are cowering in terror just from being touched by it,' the sailor uniform responded to his wearer while shivering and clenching against his own will.

"Sento. Talk to me what are we back to normal," Shinko asked just a second after Ryuko stared talking. His eyes were both looking down into the green ones of his Kamui trying to get a straight answer.

'I am afraid Shinko my will to fight has been overwhelmed. Even as a Kamui this light is something that can not be resisted,' the zipped jacket responded to his wearer. Shinko's features were stern as if he hated the news but did not want to say anything.

"Shinra-Koketsu rules over all Life Fibers," Ragyo explained almost carelessly from within the safety of the godly garment." Any Life Fibers that oppose its might will tremble in fear of its gaze and lose any power they could muster. That is the fearsome power of Absolute Domination!" Ragyo laughed loudly as the eyes on the bands behind her all snapped open wider casting more light.

"Bitch," Shinko struggled in his positioning. Even with his strength and will his own Kamui was holding him back not willingly of course but it was preventing him from going forward and doing too much of anything.' _I can still move within my Kamui even if I can't move a lot. Unfortunately taking him off would be a huge gamble and problem with this limited mobility,_ ' he growled internally.

A snapping sound rang through the air as projectors appeared around the frame of the transmitter. Images from the around the world were on every screen and hundreds if not thousands of people were going on peacefully in their daily lives.

"Here are the various images and video feeds that our communication satellites have taken from all around the world," Ragyo's voice carried through the quiet compound as everyone struggled against their clothing. She enjoyed the dominion over everyone for sure as if they were all dolls in her grasp." Every single person, in every single screen, all around the worlds is clad in REVOCs Inc. Clothing.

Using the Absolute Domination across the world will awaken every Life Fiber laying dormant in those outfits. All of mankind will be swallowed by their clothing," she took a pause for a faint chuckle before continuing." And this planet will be covered in a single piece of cloth woven by seven billion loyal Life Fiber clusters. The Earth shall be come the Celestial Seed Planet Cocoon! New Life Fibers will spread across the cosmos!" Ragyo laughed almost pompously as those opposing her were frozen in place.

"How wonderful," Nui swooned clutching both hands up towards her face in glee. She was a mindless tool if one every existed even with her crazed tendencies.

"That is the sole truth of the cosmos. There are no longer means for you fools to resist me, for those have all been stripped away," Ragyo continued to gloat.

The sound of crumbling concrete rang out through the compound as DTRs climbed up towards the evil entity." Hey the only things stripped down here are us! Clothes are the reason they can't resist you!" Tsumugu and Aikuro both shouted hopping up side by side in their choice of vehicles.

"And you are about to experience the true depths of our Naked Soul!" the two machines split apart and merged. The two humans within ended up in the torso of the machine while the DTRs made up the rest of the exoskeleton." Double Naked DTR!" they both shouted as the machine revved up some around them.

'CRUNCH!" a white sleeve fired forward and smashed into their torso. The machine's braced feet were torn from the ground and the two brave Nudist were fired from the top of the tower across the entire gap towards the transmitter. The DTR fusion hammered against the jamming field before tumbling to the ground.

"Heh, I don't think so," the woman smiled as nui leaned forward in front of her.

"Not killing them, Lady Ragyo?" the blonde questioned seeing the frame twitching and sparking on the ground.

"Not yet. They are going to serve as an excellent energy source for the Original Life Fiber," Ragyo smiled extending her hand out towards where the bundle of thread had been severed. A glow emanated from Shinra-Koketsu and something began to stir where the Fiber laid.

Like a wave of crimson the threading began to rush into the courtyard of Honnoji Academy. Hundreds of One Stars were captured first and dragged along the entirety form a pool that quickly swallowed everyone there in a gushing wave. Faces and teeth were grit but the strength of the Fiber was something of otherworldly proportions.

"It's still alive?" Ryuko said head leaning back to see the cause of the chos.

"Damn it! We should have cut it down even further!" Shinko shouted hearing the rushing water of thread sweep ev eryone away.

"There was no way to have known she could do this," Satsuki frowned looking down somberly at the ground.

Ragyo chuckled almost out of pity." Indeed and now it shall return to its former glory. That planned you worked so hard for including risking your life was all in vain," she explained giving almost sympathetic eyes to her daughter, who was gritting in a seething rage.

"You are not consuming us! We are not done yet!" Gamagori's voice carried up the stairs. His massive steps seemed to quake the entire place as his monstrous frame appeared at the top of the stairs. He was moving under Absolute Domination, wiht absolute human will.

"Oh? You're impressively strong to be able to resist Absolute Domination. Very good," Nui mused casually as the giant continued to approach." It is pointless though humans were always meant to be slaves to clothing. That fact will never ever never change," the girl continued to say failing to notice the movement of a very resistant girl atop the shoulders of the giant roll off and to the ground.

"Not true! That can't be true! No one has a heirarchy or whatever in Ryuko and Senketsu's relationship! They are both equal!" Mako shouted in her typical manner even though her movements were limited and the 'Hallelujah' was faint.

Nui's right arm transformed to a blade and began to press against Mako's chest." I've had enough of your stupid shtick!" Nui reered back as if too punch though since her arm was blade it was going to be a stab for sure. Now Die!" she roared thrusting it forward with immense force.

Blood sprayed out in crimson mist. The only issue was that said mist was not Mako's blood but that of a very different beast, one that had not fear standing before the Harime girl." Gamagori!?" Mako shouted in confusion seeing him bracing out before her.

"I am Ira Gamagori, Honnoji Academy's Disciplinary Committee Chairman!" he looked sourly at Nui before leaning in on the sword pressing into his abdomen." My sole mission is to make sure that the well-being of Satsuki Kiryuin and all of the students under her is kept in an order fashion! I will protect them! I am their living shield!" his forehead was inches away from Nui's at this point and his massive hands were grasped around her shoulders.

With massive strain under the eye of Shinra-Koketsu he reared back and hurled Nui over his head in a belly-to-belly type manner. Her frame was flung hundreds of feet away as his body collapsed to the floor blood staining the front of his Goku Uniform.

Unfortunately Nui was not one's average teenager, and even further away from a normal human. The blonde flipped through the air like a cat and with a grotesque sound of snapping and folding her blackened, new, arms, morphed into wings reminiscent of a bat or even a hellish demon. With plane-like thrust she fired back laughing all of the way.

"Die! Die! Die you stupid primate! I have had enough of you!" Nui cackled obviously furious. Her sole blue eye shimmered with an utmost hatred for humanity and her body once again morphed this time her leading arms into the form of a blade ready to smite the downed Disciplinary Head of Honnoji Academy.

'CLANG!" a thunder rippled out after a sparking star of energy arose between weapons. Nui's entire momentum was stopped by the body of a very angry, and very exposed Ryuko. The black haired teenager was standing in her under garments with both blades reaching overhead to block the strike and conserve the life of her once hated enemy.

"Not on my watch!" she growled repelling Nui with a cross slash throwing the blonde several feet back." Like some sort of cowards you made Goku Uniforms and Kamui alike pretty much worthless. But there is one thing you two bitches forgot about! Me, I can still fight by myself even to the bitter end!" both red blades were positioned before her in a crossed 'x' pattern though it did not look rigid at all.

"It is all thanks to the Life Fibers within my body," she smiled catching the confusion on Nui's face. The blonde was far from satisfied with seeing opposition in her quest and it being Ryuko made things even worst.

"What?" softness returned to the demon's face those faint sparks of human charisma from within the shells of Life Fibers appearing. She was down right perplexed as to what was happening.

"I am neither human nor clothing. My life is stuck somewhere in between that," Ryuko said lowly with a growl. She was not comfortable with spelling that out in the slightest." It may seem almost like a curse in some ways. Right now though I'm pretty damn happy to have this body because it looks like I'm the only thing immune to that Absolute Domination crap of yours!" she screamed with anger boiling up behind her eyes.

' _She's wrong about that. If Sento did not have so many layers I think I would be out there too. Considering I could move just the same time you could,_ ' Shinko seethed. Very often he felt like he was the odd man out in these type of situations, with heroism feeling more like heroine-ism.

Despite his internal babbling Ryuko and Nui charged at one another. The first strike sounded like cannon fire mixed with the exchange of blade as sparks rang out. Shot number two occurred with their slashes meeting each other from slightly different angles, number three followed the same bursting sound, as did four, five and so on. Even when facing the odds of Nui's enhanced body Ryuko was holding more than her own, obviously her Life Fibers had activated once again.

Mako's voice pierced their conflict even though it still was raging. Her tears were over the body of Ira Gamagori, the man that had just said his last words and took his last bow. His blonde haired head hit the ground and his cool brown-gray eyes shut for the last time, his No Star comrade looking down and crying over him.

"You damned bastards..." Ryuko shouted hearing the sentiments of the Elite Four and her own sister. It was trauma in this highest degree just seeing Mako b reak down and cry like that but seeing one that had risked everything to protect the brown haired girl fall made it even worse.

"Oh? Ryuko this is it. The target you should be focusing on," Ragyo laughed holding her hands up towards the center of her chest, the ball of Absolute Domination residing there." This is the source of our power, Hououmaru is the reason why Absolute Domination is active. Target here if you want all of this to end," Ragyo cackled leaning her head back.

"Quit looking down on me!" Ryuko shouted while charging up. She lept and unloaded with dozens of strikes towards the sphere at Ragyo's chest. The onyl issue was each blades edge was deflecting off of the sleeve or some other piece of cloth was was rising to block the blade even if it was never going to be much of threat anyway.

The flurry ended though with a huge strike to Ryuko's abdomen gashing it open and throwing the teenager back to the ground where the spraying wound began to close." It is not like you can even do anything with that knowledge," she laughed as Ryuko charged back in unloading again only to be batted away. This continued in vicious cycle with Ryuko's healing being nigh-ludicrous to keep up with the insane impacts.

* * *

'Stop being so reckless Ryuko!' Senketsu shouted acoss the slb they were standing on. His concern for her wearer was there even when separate.

"Wow you talk too loud don't you," Shinko said finally shedding the jacket of his Kamui the shirt and pants the only parts he had left to remove. He heard the Kamui loud and clear.

"He's right Senketsu. Settle down some," Satsuki commented while keeping steely focus on the collision at hand.

"But..But Ryuko's..." that was when the Kamui realized something. Not one but two different people had heard him in full as they could even understand whath e was saying." You..you two can here me?" he gasped stopping to look over in shock.

"Loud and clear. Any more and you may have had to give me five yen," Shinko laughed as Satsuki kept focus.

"Yeah I can hear you. Your concern for Ryuko is very genuine unfortunately she isn't going to stop because you told her too," the older of the two Kiryuin's sighed.

'I see,' the Kamui sighed looking more serious. The sound of a belt buckle hitting the ground followed in a faint clink.

* * *

"It is cute to see you struggle Ryuko but I believe it is time for the Original Life Fiber to once again consume all of those you tried to use against me," Ragyo laughed as the Original Life Fiber began to reach for the top of the tower, those left truly capable of withstanding her might." This marks the end for the nuisance known as mankind!" long tendrils began to approach several going as far as to grab several of those atop the tower.

'SHLASH! SLOOMP! CRRSH!' three hard blade strikes repelled the thread like tendrils not severing thim but keeping them at bay. A black haired youth was standing in a pair of dark blue briefs, his blade spinning around to repel as many threads as possible. Shinko Kurosaki was still fighting even with these odds against him.

"Sorry Ragyo humanity is not where near finished!" Shinko shouted slapping several more away only to find Jakuzure and Sanageyama being taken away. He growled whilst charging after them only to find that Satsuki too was being carried away." Damn it!" he tried to bat it away and missed as such the Kiryuin heir was dragged away like the rest.

"Impudent scum," Ragyo said reaching out her hand. The only issue was something had jabbed through her torso. Blood sprayed from her back as her crimson hued eyes looked down and saw a black pillar piercing through her sternum and lower chest." H-How! You can't move without a power source," Ragyo hissed staring down at the Kamui jamming her gut.

"I, too, am neither human nor clothing," Senketsu said aloud for all to hear. His body went stiffer for a second as the fibers began to prepare for something." Shippu Senjin!" he roared before transforming into more or less a drill, and delivering a massive drill breaker through her torso, all the while satisfied screams rising out of the sick woman's mouth.

From the back a shape was fired out along with Senketsu, Rei's body was fired from Shinra-Koketsu and down to the ground below where she bounced several times before being flattened on the ground, unconscious.

"Nice once Senketsu," Shinko smiled as the field of Absolute Domination faded away. His Kamui's stiffened frame on the ground softened, the power was gone over all Life Fibers. That began to show throughout the Original Life Fiber as well.

Hundreds if thousands of multicolored stars burst forth from within the frame of the Original Life Fiber. Goku Uniforms burst out behind their leader the transformed Junketsu. They began to work on the crumbling thread and turn their attention towards the jammer rapidly protecting the transmitter.

Ryuko smiled as her Kamui returned to here." Good job Senketsu," the teenager laughed as her ally and formed around her yet again attaching at the supenders and nearly activating then and there.

"See that Ragyo? This it the power of the so-called fake Kamui that you despise so much," Satsuki smirked as Shinko and Sentokitsu bonded once more, this time a lot more comfortably than before.

"How could a fake Kamui even touch Shinra-Koketsu?" Ragyo hissed as her second born daughter stepped forward boldly. Behind her Satsuki and Shinko stood ready one active the other preparing to be.

"It is because he is a fake..." Ryuko explained looking up at her mother almost angrily.

"When my voice reached someone like Satsuki. I realized that my powers were the same as Ryuko's," Senketsu explained as Ryuko reached over for the clip on the red glove holstered over her left hand.

"We are neither human..." Ryuko started.

"...nor clothing."

"And that is the true power of Life Fiber Synchronization!" the clip was pulled and a huge storn of stars exploded out around Ryuko. The transformation zoomed through it stages and she stood in the Life Fiber Synchronized state without a single focus other than that of the twisted woman before her.

Thunder boomed out as a headbutt hammered Ragyo away in a storming flip through flat they were standing on. Her hands picked up the twin Scissor Blades she had shed one pointing over towards her sister.

"Satsuki," she cast it to the older sibling who gladly accepted it.

They spun and stood side by side staring down the hole in the chest of their mother." Go and deal with the transmitter," Satsuki ordered to Shinko, who was standing now in the active state of his own Kamui.

"Will do," he nodded with a bow before charging away away and diving down towards the horde of mass produced Nui Harimes that were currently there, stopping their approach on the transmitter.

Seconds later to much fanfare the transmitter's jammer was torn open by a bloody Ira Gamagori. Several blast rang out against its frame before the whole thing detonated with a champagne-like popping sound while two nudist descended to the ground harmlessly.

'SCLASH!" a series of perpendicular lines raced through Ragyo's body as her daughters spun and split her with their combined slashes. Another wet slash halved the woman at the wast splitting the perpendicular. Ragyo hung quartered as her daughters stood there staring at her.

Steam flooded from her body, the woman was resilient to a fault as she stared down both." You two..." she snarled whilst looking down at them. Blood and agony dripped from every portion as she seethed towards them.

Ragyo Kiryuin was pushed to the edge and was going under.

* * *

 _Is that it? The mighty Ragyo Kiryuin finally put down for the count. Or is there something else at play here? The violence must have some form of resolution is that freedom or fear! Find out in the epic ending to the final battle with Ragyo Kiryuin._

 _Also just to note: Next chapter is unsurprisingly the third to last chapter of this fic. It has been a real blast coming this far with a Kill la Kill fic let alone one that has a major OC element to it. Hope you guys come out to support the ending chapters just as much as you have the story thus far._

 _And yes I have heard all of your constructive criticism via PM and review. A few of the more patchy portions from the early chapters all the way up to the ending will be remedied in due time._

 _Anyway thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	42. Chapter 42

**_People are People!_**

* * *

"You two..." Ragyo's voice wandered out of her bleeding maw. Steam was billowing from the slashing site as both teenagers, the ones that did this to her turned away. Flabbergasted Ragyo was going under being quartered it was impossible for even one merged so much with the Life Fibers to survive for more than a minute if even that long.

"Your Cocoon Planet Genesis is in tatters now," Satsuki boasted victorious. Their strikes were the final nail in the coffin for even one of Ragyo's stature and power" It is over Ragyo, you lose," the older sibling continued whilst gripping the blade firmly. The fear of the woman's power was very much prevalent in her posture even now.

Ragyo laughed slightly the look of discomfort on her face fading." I would not be so sure of myself if I were you," disgustingly Ragyo's vertically sliced mouth moved. Both daughters were creeped out beyond belief, it was far from a family friendly sight for sure." Nui, cast away your body," she laughed looking down at the horde of blondes below fighting against the Honnoji Academy forces.

* * *

"Cast away your body," the words echoed down to them all as the fierce looks faded away for the softer more natural face of Nui Harime, that which did not show her true nature.

"Oui, mamam!" the all said in eerie unison. They were too eager to cast away their bodies, even though only one of them truly knew what that meant at all.

"No! No! No!" Shinko came blasting through at his highest speed, it was like watching a white bullet shoot by. The cloths were being shredded with expert slashes but their numbers hid that of the true Nui, his sword was bound to never meet her in time." Can't you go any faster Sento?" he asked spinning as several clones tackled him, holding him back slightly.

'Shinko, we are moving at our top speed. I am not sure if we can make it in time,' the Kamui informed as steam began to spin away from the both of them. Their power was nigh-unmatchable though their speed was lacking for some reason.

"Damn it whatever!" Shinko roared swinging blade horizontally in an arc. It ripped through entire lines of Nui's and yet it never struck the real one, much to his dismay.' _Where the hell is she?'_ he growled charging forward towards the last dozen one of them had to be Nui Harime, the one responsible for all of the pain caused to his father and the death of Isshin Matoi.

Just as he got there, black bladed arms reached up to the respective throats of their owner a sheen running down all of them. A chorus of uproar and laughter rang out like a room of babies all watching the same mind-numbing show. Shinko's sword was brought forward in a slash but it too late a dozen blonde haired heads all were ripped from their bodies and thrown into the air.

The duplicate's all crumbled into a mess of Life Fibers, the real head though rose into the air." No!" his sword came racing across the body destroying it in a huge rush of wind but still the head was gone floating up creepily towards the sky.' _Shit!_ ' he went to kick off and fly when a red band shot from the crumpled remains of the Original Life Fiber.

'Shinko. What was that?' the Kamui questioned watching as the blonde haired visage was absorbed by the giant pile of Life Fibers.

"If I could guess, I would say Armageddon," he slumped down to his knees as the mass of thread began to ungulate and contort. Their effort to put it down for good had failed again, this time thanks to Nui's own decapitation something that normally would have been viewed as a success.

* * *

The mound of fibers quickly spiraled back up the tower they had once clung to. Their power thumping out like the beating of a human heart, something that Life Fibers would never understand on their own. It began to grow in a giant spiral that had a large bulb at the top a structure for sure that would not have been there if the Fiber remained natural and without Nui.

This bulb though soon turned into something even more frightening, something creepier. Two long tails of Life Fibers emerged from the side of this bulb as if they were a girl's pigtails. Then two spinning disk appeared as the eyes a hue of yellow orange lighting them from behind. A slit opened and quickly gasped as if it were a mouth getting air. That would be because it was Nui Harime, as the Original Life Fiber.

"What the hell is that?" Ryuko said loudly in unison with Shinko far beneath her in fact. The sight was one of incredible proportions even when marked against other sights in the world.

Nui, my pitiful girl who could not don Life Fibers because the ones within her body were too powerful," Ragyo spoke almost somberly. It was like a mother laying her child to rest even if said child had just merged with the Universe's largest ball of yarn." But now you get to wear the greatest dress of all: The Original Life Fiber!" she cackled the somber expression never genuine.

The face crashed between Ryuko and Satsuki splitting them apart as it approached Ragyo's body. Nui's face appeared in the thread one last time as it stared down its master: Ragyo Kiryuin for the final time. Then disgustingly it poured into the wounds as much of its body as possible to repair that of Ragyo. The white haired woman was laughing it up when the threads merged with her.

Rainbow colors raced through ever single inch of what remained outside of her body. It was something of a miracle to even witness, and Ragyo was feeling just how good it felt on the inside.

'No, Ragyo-sama you will be the one to wear me!' Nui's last existing words spoke as she was consumed by the being known as Ragyo Kiryuin. A pleasure raced through the woman's body it was something out of the world and nearly enough to take the task at hand away from the crazed CEO.

"Nui, you feel absolutely marvelous," Ragyo mused staring at the sky almost in orgasmic relief. Externally however the Primal Life Fiber had engaged itself to transform into a Soyuz-like system of rockets that ran from Ragyo's feet down well over twenty feet to the ground, Nui had only made Shinra-Koketsu better by merging with it.

"Leave the rest to me!" she said still almost on the brink of something. Before the rockets attached all fired up their power building exponentially. This build up was soon followed by a cry of joy? Pleasure? both things that Ragyo should have had nothing left of and yet she rocketed into the heavens expressing all of them.

* * *

"Hold it you bitch!" Ryuko shouted jumping up and down from the ground. She wanted to give chance but there was no chance she would catch up even with Shippu.

"Calm yourself Matoi. I have already figured out what Ragyo is planning," Inumuta pointed out clinking onto his right wrist, a keypad had appeared there. His eyes scanned through countless points of data before feeds in holographic form emerged across the courtyard." She is planning on using the REVOCs satellite manually."

Several people brought up complaints in background to which Satsuki replied with:" It's an activation signal. Your Goku Uniforms will not be nullified."

After those words left her mouth though the unthinkable occurred. Red blotches began to fill the sky after and aura floated across the planet first in bands of red, then orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and purple. Absolute Domination had awoken every dormant Life Fiber on the planet and they were beginning to rise, the only benefit the planet's population was over seven billion there was time yet.

"Not that it's begun. Who is going to go and fight her?" Shinko brought up walking to the center of the holographic feed. His blue eyes were fierce and a glare set everyone that was not an Elite Four member or Satsuki slightly in fear.

"Kurosaki that is something I do not know," Satsuki sighed looking at the ground. Their combined might may have been enough but maybe not, the only thing they had done to her prior was due to a momentary opening and slashing from two sides. Their chances of catching her off-guard again were very slim.

Ryuko stepped to the middle of the circle of students her face stern and somewhat hidden behind downcast black and red hair." I'll do it," she stood firmly there in the center looking for any objections but only getting surprised gasp.

"Hey, Ryuko let's go on a date!" Mako popped up in front of her best friend shocking the girl in more ways than one." I mean when you get back! We can dress in cute outfits, put on cute accessories, and eat ice cream and cheese. When you win girls can wear whatever they want right? So why not have fun with that freedom?" the sole Makanshoku daughter said pleading her case.

"Sure," Ryuko nodded holding a thumb up to her best friend through all of it. It made sense really when they won it would all be smiles and rainbows for sure.

Satsuki kept her steely eyed looked and glared at her sister." We are all counting on your then Ryuko. For the survival of mankind," the young lady said with her typical sternness while a bubbly Mako quickly popped up beside her.

"And girls fashion!" the brunette smiled whilst giving a thumb's up.

Shinko mumbled something lowly before looking up at Ryuko, who had cleared her throat." I won't let any of you down!" she roared loudly for all there to hear. Her eyes were then closed and her breaths slowed to a point of almost non-existence." I need one last favor from all of you. I need to wear all of your Goku Uniforms," Senketsu began radiating a faint golden light.

A collective nod happened as a rainbow of stars flooded out from the ground. Several thousand people gave away their Goku Uniforms the Elite Four led the charge of course, followed by Mako and the Two Stars. Satsuki looked at her sister as the One Stars gave away their uniforms as well. Satsuki too stood and handed out Junketsu to her younger sister.

Shinko though stood calmly there watching as the display occurred keeping his Kamui. He then took steps towards Ryuko in the swirling mass of lights and Life Fibers his eyes glaring a hole through her.

"Listen to me Matoi. This is my father's last will and testament. You better use every ounce of his power or else," Shinko then shouted from just inches away as a golden storm brewed up around the one he swore to protect.

"Kurosaki. Count on it," she smiled.

Shinko said something in a low mumble to his Kamui. His green eyes showed understand and then Sentokitsu faded from his body its power being added the collective Senketsu. Shinko then smiled and backed away allowing the transformation to commence.

Senketsu's sealed eye busted open as the stars all bored into his frame empowering him like never before. Ryuko stood there within the matrix of Life Fibers as always awaiting the incoming flourish of power that came from the beast clamped down on her the fibers were tighter and stronger and yet not painful.

Glowing red the Kamui reappeared on her frame more of less appearing as a hybrid that included inspiration from both Junketsu and Senketsu. A pulsating rush of energy spiked her black and red hair vertically, a humming sound of golden light transforming it into a blonde hue. Her blue eyes shimmered as Senketsu wriggled around her frame. A loud scream forced the twin open eyes of the Kamui Senketsu to appear and a swirling pattern of golden petals to appear at her waist.

"Senketsu Kisaragi!" she roared as the transformation stopped. Its power was almost inconceivable and probably would have been had Shinra-Koketsu never been created. It morphed into a rocket a 'Super Shippu' if one would have been so inclined.

With thunderous force, it tore off towards the heavens awaiting the final battle with Ragyo Kiryuin.

' _Matoi, you better come back safe,_ ' Shinko wanted to shout but kept that within his head. The one he had sworn to protect had become something more to him, more than he wanted to admit as well.

* * *

A red-pink star began to rise through the atmosphere at incredible speeds easily surpassing that of Mach eight possibly even more. Above the planet though Ragyo stood watching the matrix of her own design appeared in patchwork at first and then neatly into a cloth of incredible proportions, one that would disperse Life Fibers across the very cosmos.

"Beautiful. This is the Cocoon Planet Genesis," Ragyo laughed looking at her face in the reflection of the Life Fibers that were wrapped around the planet's atmosphere. It was like a vanity mirror on a ludicrous scale and said image was brought by her satellite. A golden frame though soon appeared in the scales she glared into." What?" she could not have been seeing that right could she?

An impact rang out with a thud as her body was repelled dozens of feet away from the satellite, Koketsu trying to respond and grant her some form of stability." Ragyo, that's enough!" Ryuko shouted handling both Scissor Blades to the best of her ability.

Shaking the stun of being punched in the face of Ragyo straightened." I see. You stitched together all of those excess Life Fibers you had just to get here," Ragyo laughed lightly still on her high-horse about achieving everything she needed. Ryuko's Kamui transformed back into the normal Kisaragi form." You though are too late.

Look just beneath the soles of your feet Ryuko. My signal has made it to every Life Fiber across the Earth. The fusion of mankind into clothing can no longer be stopped," Ragyo laughed still noticing the giant hole Ryuko's frame had made in the shell that encompassed the Earth.

"I'm not going to give up that easily. Everyone's efforts can't go to waste, I'll stop you, you crazy bitch," Ryuko responded holding both halves of the Scissor Sword over her head. Both blue eyes cast down on her face, the blonde hair shifting with the motion." I have a date riding on this one!" she shouted as the two blades fused together a screw being tailored out of their two ports.

Ragyo laughed as Ryuko's teeth were grit." Such nonsense," Ragyo laughed while the blades morphed into a combined Decapitation Mode, the Scissors themselves growing incredible in scope.

"We'll see! Haa!" Ryuko charged bringing them down on the waist of Shinra-Koketsu. The sound of impact though was far from fabric tearing and body being torn, it was a clang as if the blades did not even work.

Ragyo's head was back again laughing wildly." Those Scissor Swords are nothing more than hardened Life Fibers too. If you remember Ryuko my Absolute Domination rules over all Life Fibers," Ragyo pointed out almost showing off. She was ever confident in her Shinra-Koketsu, though she missed out on a thing or two about its so called Absolute Domination.

Ryuko's teeth grit as her muscles tensed." No way," it seemed to be the same two words to describe anything relating to Ragyo Kiryuin that however did not make them the right or only two words to describe her.

"Now though, you have committed the grave sin of pointing your sword at this divine garment," the dominating figure remarked as the 'eyes' around Shinra-Koketsu transformed into a series of sharpened curved daggers." For that you will pay dearly," instantly they all fired off like coiled snakes.

Ryuko dodged to and fro slapping some away with the Scissor Swords but the recovery of each was astounding. Her best effort was quickly failing as every time she would hit one two more would come towards her making it almost impossible to keep up with the bombardment. After several attempts, she finally could not block them anymore, and all of them drove through her torso.

Ragyo laughed as they were yanked out thrusting her daughter away with a massive whoosh." Pull yourself together, Ryuko!" Senketsu informed as they were rapidly floating away. The attack had been no joke.

"I'm fine, I got this!" Ryuko kicked off firing towards her mother with absolute aggression on her face.

The two beings of somewhat ludicrous power ranking went to town on one another over the fabric web that covered the earth. A purple spear met that of a rainbow and they clashed over hundreds of feet of threading, their wills clashing just as much as their bodies did. Had anyone been able to see it, the exchange would have been beautiful if not even exquisite.

"Poor girl. Bound by the will of Soichiro. Why can you not comprehend the truth of truth behind the universe when you are this powerful?" Ragyo asked as they continued to exchange over the cocoon that the Earth had strikes though were clearly getting the better of her daughter who could barely keep up with most of the strikes.

"Come, take a look Ryuko, at that once blue planet, at the shining Sun, at those far away stars belonging to far away galaxies," Ragyo began whilst still thrashing her daughter with a vicious cycle of offense. Shinra-Koketsu was more than just a force that applied Absolute Domination, it was a fearsome garment of untold terror.

"They are all fixations of space Ryuko. But even this beauty will be gone one day. All creations will ultimately perish, that was determined the instant this Universe was born," Ragyo laughed still even as they clashed across the portion of space around the Earth." Life Fibers work in accordance with that principle. They are part of the truth behind the Universe!" a loud laughter escaped Ragyo even as they did battle.

"Enough!" Ryuko blitzed forward like some form of missile or legendary warrior from another story. The combined Scissor Sword pushed Koketsu's defense back but it failed to get close to Ragyo, in a murderous way to be more accurate.

"You are my daughter! How can you be so dull?" she raised a very interesting question.

"I wasn't raised by you!" Ryuko growled throwing her weight forward with grit teeth. Her blunt answer was one that had all sort of truth behind it, as it explained the difference between herself and Satsuki.

"Oh, I see!" the dagger became javelins and quickly moved into towards her." How rude of me?!" like a demon Ragyo roared as they pierced her daughter's frame. Protruding from her back arms, and even upper thigh they were all intentionally painful and at the same time almost caring as to not outright kill her.

Ryuko free-fell for a bit before straightening up the wound closing." Ragyo, you should know that wasn't nearly enough to kill me," she straightened up healing all the damage away almost instantly.

"I must have unwittingly held back. It appears that I still have some faint trace of the human heart," Ragyo looked at herself confused for a moment as if there was some form of reflection there.

Then something snapped within the woman as her teeth sharpened." I shall cast it aside!" Shinra-Koketsu morphed into a demonic dress one that showed Ragyo as the true evil she was.

"This is the end!" Ryuko's frame was jabbed hundreds if not thousands of times over. Koketsu's butterfly-like 'eyes' ripped through Ryuko's body like it was nothing even with the most powerful state of Senketsu active and with Ryuko putting up her sternest defense. Anger seemed to be overpowering even if it was almost pointless in the moment.

Ryuko faded backwards with chunks of her frame missing blood floating away within them." I decide my fate! You're not the boss of me!" she defended as the wounds closed and she prepared yet again to go to war.

She charged and began exchanging strikes once again. Her regeneration sped up and the damage she was taking quickly faded before she really felt it." A shame that I have to kill someone who has such a high affinity with Life Fibers!" Ryuko was bashed around and stabbed several dozen more times before being thrown to the layer of red cloth that bound the planet.

She skipped across it on her back before attempting to regain balance." If that's the case maybe you should go easy on me!" she shouted healing the wounds away but feeling the pain.

"Ryuko we need to finish this. We are running out of time," Senketsu informed looking at his wearer carefully.

"All right," the girl said gripping the Scissors around the handles as tightly as she could." I'll end this now!" she fired off moving the thread around her feet as she did so. Ferocity personified Ryuko blew her way forward towards the woman that had enslaved all of mankind.

The only issue was she already had a piece of Shinra-Koketsu bored through her entire torso. It nearly severed her down the seams, blood flowing out from the giant wound." End what, exactly? Your own life?" Ragyo laughed like a crooked hyena.

Ryuko's pointed back head suddenly gained a smile rather than a grimace." No, yours," she leaned forward with a broad grin despite having blood rushing down the sides of her face.

"What?" Ragyo looked in awe her demonic glare freezing into that of a scared toddler.

"You said it best yourself. It takes a little life-threatening to wake Life Fibers up. The closer I get to death the more powerful I become!" Ryuko explained it in two ways whilst clutching the part of Shinra-Koketsu as tightly as she could.

"You took that on purpose?" the white haired entity looked stunned as he daughter kept a firm grasp.

"Sure, did. I looked at it like tough love and took it right on the chin, just like you would huh, mom?" she taunted glaring towards her mother as the drilling fabric began to spin backwards out of her frame.

"We did this so Senketsu and I could reach peak strength!" the teenager continued with a broad grin.

"It matters not stupid girl! Life Fibers cannot harm me!" Ragyo laughed still confident even as the tendrils of the Kamui Senketsu wrapped around her back.

"Even when I take that Absolute Domination ability for myself?" Ryuko grinned as the tendrils started to drain away Koketsu from its host. The rage building in Ryuko showing in the furious draining process." Dad's final weapon was not the Scissor Sword or any of Nudist Beach, it was and always will be Senketsu and me!" Ryuko howled fighting the struggle of Shinra-Koketsu.

"W-what?" terror began to grasp the CEO. She was freezing in awe at the sheer intelligence of her husband.

"The unlimited absorption ability that the two of us possess. Every time we brought in a Nexus Thread, or shredded a COVER, we were growing stronger and stronger!"

"It took a while too Ragyo. It was not until our battle now with Shinra-Koketsu that I learned that. All of that was preparation for my evolution so people could hear me and I could gather a will of my own! Because..." Senketsu spoke leading into the next thing Ryuko was going to say.

"We are not people!" she howled." Nor are we clothing!" she shouted furiously while still absorbing Shinra-Koketsu.

"But at the same time we are both people and clothing!" Senketsu shouted angrily.

"Get this through your damned head Ragyo! People cannot become clothing!" Ryuko shouted her voice more like the rage of a starve lioness." People are people! And clothing is clothing!" she shouted a fiery burst of light exploding out from around her frame.

"What is this garbage?!" Ragyo shouted her features growing more frustrated and angry.

"That is just who we are Ragyo!" Ryuko shouted as Absolute domination flourished from her body in a near oblivion inducing light.

"Listen to me all Life Fibers!" Ryuko grabbed the microphone-like protrusion at the top of the satellite." People are people! Clothing is clothing! Return mankind to the humans they once were!" she shouted and like that the Earth began to change.

The rainbow that had been cast by Ragyo slowly retreated in reverse order slowly opening the red fabric that surged around the Earth. Across the entire planet, the red curtain began to rip and tear as people were released and even the most stubborn of Life Fibers lost their will to feed and reproduce.

The rebels on the Earth cheered and congratulated one another on their success, or rather Ryuko's success. The Kiryuin family curse had been lifted and a major crisis had been evaded by the actions of one.

"How? How could my life's work all be for naught?" Ragyo said looking stunned. She had been reduced to the nude as the Shinra-Koketsu had been torn away by its own ability.

"That's right the Earth will never become a Cocoon Planet. Surrender peacefully and we can go back together," Ryuko said calmly and serenely knowing the battle was over.

"Ridiculous," Ragyo purged her heart from her chest holding her life source calmly in her right hand." I decide my own fate! I'll follow through on my word before you do!"

"Don't!" Ryuko shouted body glowing with the purple hue of Senketsu.

"Life Fibers are still spreading throughout the Universe. It is only a matter of time before they find their way back here onto the Earth," Ragyo pointed out very factually. She was right as well there was no way the Earth had been the only inhabited world that they had stumbled upon.

"Even so, humans will stay can human. You can count on it!" Ryuko shouted as her mother merely grinned.

"We shall see," the woman said almost foreboding before crushing the pulsating heart in her hand. Her body fading away in a whip of Life Fibers and stars.

"Let's go back Ryuko," Senketsu informed looking up at his wearer with a saddened glimmer.

"What's the matter Senketsu?" she questioned looking down to see the threads slowly coming undone from her Kamui.

"It appears that even I could not fully grasp the power of Shinra-Koketsu," he responded as Ryuko looked down at him." It is overwhelming we need to hurry back."

"What?" she was instantly yanked away and thrust down through the atmosphere in a fireball-like fashion.

"Let's go home," he repeated as they tore through the air towards the ground, towards Honnoji Academy.

Fire raged up arou8nd the both of them as re-entry and the friction of such grew more and more intense. Kamui and wearer were flying down at incredible speed whether they wanted to or not. Ryuko barely could grasp the situation while her Kamui knew the facts all too well. At any rate they were shooting down with crazed speed.

Ryuko's stun faded and she noticed her Kamui's flaming frame." Senketsu don't push yourself!" she instructed shouting as if he were no just a few inches away.

"Ah, Ryuko," he mused before looking at her with a both soul-filled eyes." Don't you think it is a bit late to say such a thing after all we've been through?" he continued as they tore through the air like falling stars.

"Senketsu!" she shouted seeing the fire around them heat up. Her skin repaired the burns but Senketsu was no as lucky and the worst part was the heat was only going to get worst." Please Senketsu. You don't have to do this alone!" she pleaded as their frame burned more and more the ground getting closer though at what seemed relatively slow.

"Ryuko this is for the best," the Kamui informed entire frame being coated in the heat of the atmosphere, his protection reaching out to his wearer." Your father can rest in peace now. We have won," Senketsu went on to say as they blurred down towards the ground in an inferno.

"Kurosaki gave you his Kamui! Use all of its power already! You can't be holding back here!" Ryuko cried as the flames grew more intense and she felt Senketsu pulled more away from her.

"What do you think allowed me to come this far? He embedded a strong will into those Life Fibers to keep you safe, he cares for you," Senketsu continued as they burned more and more. His frame was entirely consumed and yet there was nothing more he could think about than her." Besides, Sailor Uniforms were meant to be grown out of," he continued as parts began to turn even more to ash than before.

"No farewells, you idiot! You are making it through this damn it!" Ryuko shot back with all the will she had left to carry on her concern for the Kamui showing blatantly on her face.

"I am glad I met you Ryuko. This has been fun," he continued as they approached the lowest cloud layer blowing through it like nothing at all. Honnoji though was still thousands of feet away and he was not holding out for more than the next dozen or so.

"You are not leaving Senketsu! I can't be alone!" she shouted pleading as the Life Fibers before her began to break apart in the heat and stress of re-entry.

"Alone? You are not alone Ryuko. You have not been since the first day you found me," Senketsu informed body slowly fading away." Find something Ryuko, find clothes that are cuter than me. No tears from you, you're a strong girl. This is what is meant to be," he continued as their approach grew narrower and narrower towards the school.

"I'll do just that then! I'll put on clothes that will make you jealous!" Ryuko said with her normal spit-fire attitude. Her features morphing bravely to humor the Kamui.

"Good," the fire died and the Kamui disappeared from around her in a long corkscrew Honnoji still being several hundred feet beneath her now nude descending frame.

Tears streamed down her face as she screamed" Senketsu!" out at the top of her lungs.

Down below though they were arranging frantically for her arrival.

"Ryuko hang in there!" Satsuki's voice rang out through the air that overwhelming Kiryuin aura flooding the air even that high above the ransacked school.

Just before impact with the ground she collided with her sister's body with a thunderous boom. Both of them were sent reeling back with Satsuki's heels digging deeply into the ground only to be torn away and her body forced were still doomed for death by crashing at this rate unless their momentum was halted.

"Damn it, Ryuko!" Shinko ran forward throwing his hands towards Satsuki's back. The force billowed through him as well throwing them back still even with their combined resistance.

"Ryuko!" Mako pounced in next pushing with all of her strength against the back of Shinko. She too though was overwhelmed with the force and they were all thrown to the wayside bodies helpless to stop the descent.

Then the Elite Four pushed back onto Mako led by Jakuzure and ending with a building-like Gamagori. Their strength though massive did not stop it and they too were pushed across the courtyard with high speed, all of that weight and still no heed in the progress.

The rest of the Makanshoku family added in their strength as well but that was no enough. No, the only heed came when the horde of One and Two Stars jumped in with their remaining strength. Even then that heed was only after several hundred more feet of skidding and when they did stop they all laid on their backs pushed beyond fatigue by the stupid stunt.

"We-welcome back Ryuko," Satsuki managed to muster holding her sister as closely as possible.

"I'm home, sis," Ryuko responded as they all laid there completely beat from the long fighting.

* * *

"What'll happen to what's left of the Life Fibers?" Tsumugu asked as he and Mikisugi overlooked the rising sun over Honnoji Academy.

"They'll shrivel and die without a proper energy source. Needless to say they won't come back," Aikuro responded to Kinagase as honestly as he could.

"So, I can finally wear pants again?"

"Yeah," Aikuro responded as the entire area around them filled in with the recovered student body.

"And I guess we'll clean the mess?"

"That's what adults do. And even if we didn't those kids have a date to go on," Mikisugi responded laughing.

"Very true," Kinagase responded as the sun's light sparkled above the school's top like the shining star that it was.

* * *

 _Finally the fall of the Kiryuin Curse and the end of Life Fibers on Earth was we know it. In the sweetest joy of victory there is a somber tone of sadness: a life flickered out in one last heroic effort to save someone. But as always from the depths of despair hope arises, a date is waiting on the horizon in more ways than one._

 _Thank you everyone for tuning in for the length of this fic, it really means a lot to see the support given on this project even though it was OC based and even if I did not put my best effort forth for the first few chapters._

 _Next chapter is the end, hope to see you there,_

 _~Herodan_


	43. Chapter 43

**_The Final Graduation Ceremony_**

* * *

It was decided after the defeat of Ragyo Kiryuin at the hands of Ryuko Matoi that a ceremony was to be held in honor of the great achievements of the brave students from Honnoji that turned out. This of course also delayed the day that Mako proposed by nearly a month, of course a ceremony of this grand a scope had to be put on the utmost priority. As such the three teenaged girls all agreed to delaying the date for the ceremony's grand scale and purpose to them.

* * *

 ** _That morning..._**

Shinko barely managed to roll out of bed his body tired even though the past month had been spent doing absolutely nothing. A stream of drool raced down from his mouth onto the couch he had been crashing on, Aikuro Mikisugi's to be precise. He sat up on the cushions to see the once proud Nudist sitting in a pair of trousers with a cup of coffee in his hands, a sight that still was shocking.

"Good you're awake," Mikisugi saluted lifting the glass towards the young man. Shinko straightened himself up with a stretch before repaying the favor with a salute of his own.

"Barely, I had a pretty rough night," the teenager went on to say before swinging his legs over the side of the couch to sit proper.' _I just can't shake you can I Sento? Every night you've kept me awake,_ ' the black haired youth frowned before looking at the blue haired man across from him.

Mikisugi chuckled." I know you'd say that. You've been saying that for the past two weeks now," Aikuro stood up grabbing a white shirt from a nearby cabinet putting it on over his shoulder." Those days are going to be a pain to get used to trust me though. Like your father, you're strong never forget what you've done here," he buttoned them all up in rapid succession.

"I know put I feel like I still let dad down. I didn't even get the half of what I needed to know before Ragyo died and losing Sentokitsu made that burn just a little more," Shinko continued before looking down at the floorboards.

"Shinko, my boy, if that's all just think about Ryuko. Did you not plan on going with them on their date?" he laughed grabbing those old blue-gray aviators putting them on over his gray eyes. His back quickly bent and his hair was arranged into the poof.

Shinko blushed looking down at the ground again." Yeah, I do. But getting there might be a problem I have feeling something's going to happen today," the youth stood up looking over at the small dresser that had been arranged for his things.

"Heh, you are pretty cautious again. I guess not having something as powerful as a Kamui does that," the history teacher saw the disappointment on the boy's face when he brought up the word Kamui." Don't get so skittish on me it doesn't suit you at all. Get dressed I'm pretty sure the ceremony is due to start soon," his voice changed back to that of the crippled old teacher.

"Sure thing," Shinko pushed up still looking towards the ground. Nerves was it that or something else? Something like the nights when he felt Satsuki put on Junketsu or the nervousness in Osaka?

* * *

 ** _Honnoji Grounds..._**

Even in the carnage the place was still bustling as if it were the last day of school, which it was in Satsuki's own words. Hundreds of students in their own helpless cliques arranged around the school yard. Some One Stars that had features indefinable from the other One Stars, others Team Captains that had bonded in one way or another. Others still were led by their respective Elite Four member.

Lonely against a gray wall in the back Ryuko Matoi sat crouching looking at the dusty floor of the courtyard, one she had tasted many times over her attempts to overthrow Satsuki in the first half of their time at Honnoji.

"Don't look so down. We're graduating," Shinko put on a brave face and walked over with Mister Mikisugi rather than Aikuro. The old history teacher in fact was carrying a part of a cheery tree, a blossoming portion that spread pink-petals with each step." Get excited."

"Kurosaki where've you been hiding these past few weeks?" she looked at him confused. Her gear-shaped eyes looking for scratched skin or scrapes but there was nothing there he merely vanished after the announcement Satsuki had made.

His attire was rather bland much like hers. A white tee shirt covered his torso, while a black jacket wrapped around the rest, its back had a few kanji and a varsity logo was on the right side of the front. Black jeans reached down his legs just covering the top of black and gray sneakers. His black hair was in a slightly less messy array but he was still himself.

"Nowhere really. I've just been going along. Getting used to wearing clothes that don't talk?" he said far less elegantly than he wanted to. Ryuko had been hit just as hard by Senketsu's loss as he had with that of his own Kamui.

"Yeah, it's getting better. And what about you Kurosaki? How are you going?" her gaze narrowed as she pressed up closely to his face suspicious of the bags under his eyes. It was definitely her concern or was it just to pressure him into telling her something he did not want to.

"I'm, well, I'm getting along Ryuko," Shinko smiled keeping his true emotions hidden behind the facade." I'm glad to see you doing well too. I know it has to have been pretty rough," he kept a smile on his face keeping the situation as under control as he could make.

"Ryuko!" loud, bubbly, joyous, Mako's cry tore through the courtyard as she fired forward from out of nowhere as always. Her target Ryuko, though at her trajectory it might as well have been the wall behind her.

Ryuko quick to see it reached out and pulled her friend down stopping the former No-Star's momentum and leaving her to look at her best friend again." Hey what is it Mako?" Ryuko asked cocking her head to side.

"Guess what Ryuko! You and I are transferring to the same High School! Rinne High in Kanagawa! It is awesome we don't have split apart Ryuko!" the brown haired girl was very excited and the fact Ryuko had a smile on her face showed she was as well.

"Awesome Mako!" Ryuko cheered hugging her friend closely as the hordes of students began to await the beginning of the ceremony which was any second now.

"Rinne, huh? It's a nice place with pretty decent teachers," Shinko butted in with a smile his eyes closed.

"How d'you know?" Mako looked up at the teen with a hint of surprise.

He smiled turning to show the varsity logo in full." It was where I went before my dad died. We won the junior varsity championship in Kendo when I was the team captain," he once again pointed on the logo." You girls'll have a lot of fun there," he continued.

"Wow? Really Kendo champion?" Mako looked all over the jacket and surely enough the kanji on the back spelled out Kendo Champions.

"So then why did you never fight Sanageyama?" Ryuko questioned staring at the former Head of Athletics across the courtyard.

"I did and he beat me. Though, if we were to go again no Goku Uniforms I could probably beat him," Shinko looked over the jock. Uzu nodded back at him with a smile.

"ATTENTION!" Gamagori roared calling everyone to focus on him. The Dean of Discipline was a force to bear witness to as he towered over everyone via the platform that had been established. Everyone straightened and stood looking up at him with a respectful gaze." To being our First Graduation Ceremony we will have an announcement from Student Council President: Satsuki Kiryuin!" he subsided pointing to the top of the tower, the spot Satsuki designated as her final address.

Something was wrong even just the shadow of the being in the overlook carried malice and hatred. Solid footsteps emerged into the light that had been cast on the spot, there Satsuki stood with what appeared to be the Secret Sword Bakuzan under her hands even though the sabre had been lost in the battle with Ragyo. Her stature was also dominating a lot like she had been on day one.

'CLACK!' the tapping of a heel and a blinding flash of crimson light signified something malicious. Every One Star in the courtyard flinched and fell to their knees in submission a natural habit when a superior was in the vicinity.

"What farce is this 'Final Graduation Ceremony' supposed to be?!" the shout of Satsuki Kiryuin carved through the ears of everyone there. Steel-y and harsh it was definitely like the first day Ryuko or Shinko for that matter arrived at Honnoji. Gamagori nearly fell over when he heard those words escaping Satsuki's mouth they had agreed and agreed two more times for this ceremony to take place.

Shinko's body tensed as he looked up at the tower top a frightening aura awaiting him." It's like she switched sides," he commented looking closely at the former queen of Honnoji Academy staring down at all of them like vermin running over her floor.

"No, she wouldn't do that," Ryuko butted in looking closely at her sister or the person trying to act like her sister. It was a weird feeling a welling of emotion rushed through every part of her body.' _It's not Satsuki at all. She wanted to put her blade down,_ ' she repeated to herself staring up at the woman there angrily glaring at all of them.

"The might of Honnoji Academy will never fall! This is my will and you pigs in human clothing with respect it!" she shouted again several more shadows looming in the top of the tower. Her face was a cocky grin her eyes locked on Ryuko down below a fury burning towards the girl.

"Bow to Lady Satsuki you undisciplined No-Stars!" it was another Gamagori there, voice echoing out as always. Barbed black whips raced down tearing through a chunk of the students that had been there for a happy ceremony. Very few in fact even understood what was going on.

"Don't be so hard on them Head of the Disciplinary Committee. That's my job!" Sanageyama appeared next cockily staring down on the group of those that evaded the assault of this fake Gamagori.

"Duplicates? Who the hell do you people think you are!" Jakuzure shouted towards the tower top where she was quickly cut off by an angry hiss.

"Shut your trap underachiever! I've heard enough of your terrible pitch!" there was another Jakuzure glaring down from the tower pink hair hidden under that ever familiar Three Star cap.

"Goku Uniforms. Look at them," Shinko noted to Ryuko while staring up at the top of the tower. His muscles quickly sharpened ready for action whatever that may have been.

"Yeah, and Satsuki's wearing Junketsu again," the teenaged girl growled brows furrowed. That Kamui was dead and gone long before now and yet there it was adorning her elder sister with malicious intent.

"Hey, Elite Four do you have any idea what is going on here?" Shinko looked over towards the real deal Elite of Honnoji. No one responded and even Inumuta's constant typing on his PDA was bringing no results.' _Damn it. If they activate those Goku Uniforms I don't think many of these guy'll last too long,_ ' he growled staring around at the stunned crowd.

"That's enough out of you No Star scum! Prepare to face the consequences of talking in Satsuki Kiryuin's presence!" Gamagori's duplicate shouted from the top of the tower as streams of glowing crimson stars appeared from their Goku Uniforms. Starting everything off with a massive gale of wind and huge burst of power and light.

"Three Star Goku Uniform!" all four of the Elite clones said in unison. Their frames mimicking the actions of their predecessors in that same situation, an amazing attention to detail that not just anyone would know.

"Shackle Regalia!" the Gamagori duplicate exclaimed falling from the tower in the mummified form of his first Goku Uniform.

"Blade Regalia!" Sanageyama followed landing in the bulky initial stage of his own Goku Uniform. The same one Ryuko busted with ease when she and Senketsu faced him what felt like forever ago.

"Symphony Regalia!" the false Jakuzure crashed down to the ground with thunderous echoes. The bulk of the Uniform sending hapless students flying dozens of feet away.

"Probe Regalia!" out from thin air came Inumuta, Optical Camouflage in full glory giving him time to press down on the ground. They all stood ready to deal serious damage to those that stood in their way and without Goku Uniforms of their own the students were very much vulnerable.

Ryuko looked around realizing that only the Elite Four, Shinko, and herself stood a chance of doing much." Mako clear out as many people as you can. Elite Four, Kurosaki, hope you're ready for a fight," the girl said to her friend and closest allies.

"Elite Four who are you kidding new girl! They are just slackers!" the false Jakuzure laughed before sending a sonic boom out blowing away her counterpart and nearly leveling the other three members with it.

"Yeah, get in shape you little punks!" the fake Sanageyama began to unload on his all to real counterpart. Even with best efforts showing Uzu was no match for a Goku Uniform, the kendo canes being shot his way soon battered him around senselessly.

Gamagori of course went to help only to find a whip bashing across the small of his back." Sanageyama hold out okay?" the giant asked as another whip came and lashed down over his back once more flattening him to the ground with a heavy thud.

"You have no right to aid this miscreant! For that interference you will be punished!" the false Gamagori shouted unleashing hell in whip form upon his counterpart. The heavy body had to take it and was quickly bounced up and down by the violent force.

Shinko rolled out of one such whips path and stood beside Ryuko." Hey Ryuko, hope you're ready for this," he said raising his hands defensively. While the real Elite Four were being beaten upon the other students were trying to filter out but were getting caught in the cross-fire.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she glared forward slightly cowering as the Goku Uniforms advanced. Her blue eyes darted around luckily the Satsuki atop the tower did not decide to attack yet.

Without a hint of regard for themselves both hybrid humans ran forward full force. Whips and canes were firing all around them and yet they were headed strong, Jakuzure's Symphony Regalia only provided weaponry as cymbals and music note-shaped blades came and crashed into the ground as they dodged.

"Take this bitch!" Ryuko grabbed a cluster of said notes and hurled them back at top speed. Each one whirled and smashed into the large Symphony Regalia knocking back the Nonon clone inside.

"And this too!" Shinko pivoted and hurled one of the cymbals up its razor-edge gleaming as it approached the floating heart. It however was smashed to pieces by a flurry of movements from the duplicate Sanageyama.

The Nonon readjusted her head and looked down." Not bad transfers!" she laughed before opening sonic blast upon both of them.

Arms crossed both hybrids weathered the storm of sound." Such athleticism is super-human!" the duplicate Sanageyama said with glee. The large turbines of kendo sticks spinning rapidly around on either hand.

"Most likely due to the Life Fibers within their bodies," the false Hoka Inumuta exclaimed slightly peeved.

"Hold it you four," the voice of Satsuki Kiryuin tore through the air again. Atop the tower a red star burned a snide grin crossing the face of the Student Council President residing there." I will handle my sister personally," she smiled reaching for the series of switches along the sleeve of her Kamui, the coldness in her eyes very frightening indeed.

"Life Fiber: Override! Kamui Junketsu!" she shouted as the transformation finished. Her version of the 'pure' Kamui was far from the real version. Its transformed state was black with silver-gray highlights and the eyes of the Kamui were a green and red rather than the blue and orange that had been a custom of the Kamui.

Slashes raced out as Satsuki floored off of the tower. A cyclone of slashes ran through the courtyard tearing away the ground and throwing debris through the air with reckless abandon. Shinko and Ryuko hopped from piece to piece trying to find a simple spot to remain safe when they did it was upon a jabbed piece of ground raised by Satsuki's attack.

"Shit, Ryuko. We don't have any weapons," Shinko looked around for anymore gifts the Elite Four may have left behind, there were not any at all. His blue eyes then centered back on the clone of Satsuki.

"Without weapons this is going to be pretty rough," she growled eyeing the clone closely.

Then a motorcycle's engine burned through the ears of those still on the good side. Towing several large crates Tsumugu Kinagase in his mowhawked glory pulled into the courtyard body in Nudist Beach gear a very angry scowl on his face." You bastards had to do this today didn't you?" he growled looking over at his colleague.

"Well, looks like we get one last run as Nudist!" Aikuro perked up tearing through his gimmick outfit and appearing once more as the Nudist Beach leader. A smile leered across his face as he fixed the blue haired back to the messy array that hung down rather than the upwards curly poof.

"Why are you happy about that?" Kinagase asked reaching into a pouch at the side of the motorcycle. He got a sly grin in response, it was like Aikuro had really gained a liking for the Nudist cause." Matoi! Kurosaki! Use these!" A glove and dagger went flying through the air towards the two of them both of which nodding with thanks.

"Tailor's Dagger," Ryuko said catching it from the air with ease. It was a lot shorter than the Scissor Blades but it had to do for the task at hand.

"...And the Tailor's Glove. Okay, we're armed let's see how dangerous we are," Shinko remarked as they prepared for Satsuki.

* * *

"Elite Four members. don't think we've forgotten about you," Aikuro laughed as the large square containers behind him began to rustle their fronts rolling down to reveal a darkened inside. The Nudist grinned pointing to the boxes with childish glee.

Even the stalwart Gamagori was perturbed by the prospect." You've got to be kidding me," Sanageyama remarked with a stunned expression as the onslaught of their clones drew closer.

"Oh my," Hoka Inumuta growled looking down at the ground with a disgruntled stare.

"God no you perverts!" Nonon showed her distaste for the entire thing. Her hands raised holding out to prevent the sight from making her totally sick to her stomach despite the fact she knew what they were going to do.

"When did you make these?" Gamagori remarked with a stare towards the teacher as things grew louder and more wild. His gigantic frame was even being buffeted by the debris of the attacks.

Tsumugu removed himself from the motorcycle standing straight up next to the doors." Heh, well we had them made just for the final battle with Ragyo Kiryuin. The problem being that you were quick to go for those flashy Goku Uniforms," a grin still crossed the face of the Nudist his distaste for the uniforms showing.

"Seeing as there was trouble he brought 'em up from Osaka to give to Satsuki but why not use them here?" Aikuro laughed as the Elite Four glared forward with distasteful eyes. Their faces all adorned with a blush and nerves that showed their discomfort in the situation.

"Let's not," Nonon pleaded with what little dignity she had left.

Disgruntled and slightly embarrassed Gamagori stepped up." You know we have to Jakuzure. I know this isn't great but it is our option," he removed his top revealing the large muscular frame. It was adorned still with Nudist Beach material and the heavy belt of titanium that had a pierce mark from Nui dead center.

"He's right you know," Sanageyama shared a lot of her sentiments. He quickly stripped though appearing in his Nudist gear as well as a blush present under his gray eyes.

"Fine, you dweebs just don't look!" Nonon shouted embarrassed before changing into the beret and attire she too had worn while lacking a Goku Uniform." All right," she cried out before boarding the DTR along with her fellow Elite Four members.

In a heavy engine starting sound the Four Devas of Honnoji Academy rushed forward some embarrassed others more agitated. They all clashed with their respective duplicates in an exchange of loud bangs and pops as they darted around the small space in the courtyard upon which they stood. It was not a pretty sight for any of the Elite Four or anyone for that matter. It was going to be a long one.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Damn! Who are you!" Ryuko asked as the Tailor's Dagger held back the Bakuzan or whatever the blade was. The task though was far from easy as the power of this Satsuki was equal to that of the real deal if not higher thanks to the lack of concern for Ryuko's or anyone else's safety." Where's my sister? The real Satsuki?" she growled.

"I am the real Satsuki!" this pale copy replied arrogantly while forcing her weight down. Ryuko's legs buckled as she pressed up the exchange was a lot like their first meeting all of those weeks and months ago at this point.

"A Satsuki Kiryuin that is broken in spirit and body does not deserve to exist," the duplicate howled keeping pressure on Ryuko. The teenager struggled hard but was finding it quite difficult to keep up." I am everything the real Satsuki Kiryuin stands for. Prestige!" Ryuko's legs buckled." Pride!" the ground cracked beneath her feet." And power!" the girl was sent reeling back only to be caught by a left hand of a charging Shinko.

"Yeah? Well the Satsuki I know stood for none of those things!" right hand drawn back he shouted. With the full-force he could he threw down the Tailor's Glove hoping to get lucky and catch the copy Kiryuin but the only thing that was caught was his gut with a heavy right kick, he was blown several yards back body skipping along the uneven pavement.

"Damn you do hit like Satsuki," Shinko rolled over and stood up his body a little shaky but still far from beaten down. His blue eyes gleamed with determination his muscles shimmering with Life Fiber aided power." Unfortunately, that means you don't hit like Ragyo. You aren't putting me down!" he charged again.

His right hand slipped through and knocked Satsuki off balance for a few seconds as the hilt of the katana drilled into the base of his neck. A kick to the gut floored him where a stomp to the back of the head planted him down. A quick turning kick launched him backwards where a small wound opened along his face.

"Stop this!" Ryuko plowed forward Tailor's Dagger meeting false Bakuzan yet again. Shinko slowly pressed up body tense and eyes watering slightly he was getting angry.

That was when the entire school suddenly began to shake. A large light glowing from the windowed section behind the tower where Satsuki's room once was, the place Satsuki had been only a few short minutes ago. The structure though was changing into something different something nowhere near normal, it was like a giant robot.

"Son of bitch what is that?" Ryuko asked as she and the false Satsuki began trading heavy strikes. The air around them heated with sparks as their blades began to accelerated with their pride and hopes.

"Do you think you can win without a Kamui?" the false Satsuki laughed continuing to strike away with all of the power her blades could muster. She was cocky and stuck-up something the current Satsuki would have looked back and despised.

"Yeah, fightin' a hollow phony like you! I could go all day and night!" she laughed responding by pushing the duplicate Satsuki back from the elevation she had gained. Their swordsmanship had never faltered even in the slightest even without training for a month on Ryuko's end.

"Keep talking!" Satsuki bashed Ryuko away head first. She skimmed through the concrete and other debris before once again Shinko grabbed her.

"WE can handle this Ryuko. Neither of us are alone!" Shinko braced hands raised ready to keep going against the false Satsuki-Junketsu combination.

'They're not fakes!' Rei Hououmaru's voice cut through the air. It made instant sense that she was in charge of the entire thing considering that the clones were so well constructed.' They are the true Elite Four and Satsuki Kiryuin! The ones that ruled over Honnoji Academy with an iron fist! The ones that ruled the school through fear and enjoyed it in the process! They are you! Your past selves!' she continued wildly shouting over the loudspeaker.

The giant structure poured itself down only to be stopped by something internally." I can speak for myself here but the Ryuko and Elite Four in my head are nowhere near as cool as those in the real world! They are stronger than they ever were! Ever were! Ever were!" she repeated giving a well-placed pep-talk.

The Elite Four went to town on their past selves and now it was the hybrid's turns to strike down the vicious false Satsuki.

"You have enough for a final run?" Shinko commented body moving at an accelerated rate towards the false Satsuki. The Bakuzan came and crashed down on the Tailor's Glove all of its force stopping." Not happening! I could fight Ragyo remember! More so than she even knew!" she smiled as Ryuko charged with the Tailor's Dagger.

"Yep, it's the little sister's job to but her big sis in her place!" Ryuko shouted jumping up to attack the fake.

'SLASH!' in one strike the false Satsuki was gone into a bundle of Fibers that quickly died instantly.

'No! No! No! I am not failing here!' Rei's determination shouted out through the air. The gigantic arms sprouted the Defense apparatus reached down into the heavily damaged ground shaking the structure. A large fissure soon appeared there as well as the entire island began to rip apart as it pulled free from the ground.

* * *

Shaking the students that remained were flung every way bodies landing on either side some barely making it. Shinko hopped away but the ground Ryuko was standing on fell right in leading to her frame to tumble down into the near abyss that was the inner portion of the concrete structure known as Honno Town and Honnoji Academy.

Shinko's blue eyes turned towards the crevice, he could no longer see Ryuko. Once again he failed to save her, anger rushed through his frame, in a very Kiryuin fashion a blinding light of pure white sprawling itself out over the courtyard in a huge fan. The ground upon which he stood crumbled but he raised up on it an angry red tint filling his eyes.

"Hououmaru! You should not have done that! Now I'm pretty angry!" he rushed forward tearing his way up the left arm hand drawn back. It was like seeing Ragyo move his speed was nearly that ridiculous. The machine could not react fast enough as he tore up the side of it hands ready to deliver some massive walloping to the structure.

He failed to notice the glowing star of crimson that fell behind him, he had no need to pay attention to it in the first place. With thunder he sprang forward crashing onto the left shoulder joint the resulting impact sending a rattling through the structure in its entirety." This is for Ryuko!" all of the remaining glass shattered as he unleashed fury on the left side of the giant chest metal warping under his strength.

"This! Is! For! Matoi!" he drove the right glove down into the structure tearing a floor out of it before looking up through the pit to see the energy chamber of the massive structure where Hououmaru and her energy sources resided.

"Y-you? How?" the woman asked failing to notice the rising Ryuko appearing along the distant right arm of the Defense Apparatus.

Satsuki smiled her softened features turning cheery." He is one of two humans that have been infused with Life Fibers that is still alive. He is quite possibly the strongest living thing on this planet," she explained as the now red eyed Shinko pulled himself up into the room.

"Thanks for the flattery Satsuki but do you think Ryuko would say the same thing?" he remarked as goosebumps raced up and down his arms and body. The same feeling his Kamui often got in times of fright or absolute awe at something powerful.' _No, way. This is crazy Ryuko once again bust through as a hero,_ ' he smiled looking over the window.

* * *

"Hououmaru! This is it for you!" Ryuko shouted frame appearing at the edge of the arm both halves of the Scissor Blade extending to her sides. Their frames glowing with an overwhelming amount of anger and pressure towards the woman that almost killed her.

"There will be a Honnoji Final Address!" the sword contorted into a giant weapon that even the Naked Sun would be small in comparison to. Large kanji seemed to fill the air around the blade spelling out 'FINAL ADDRESS'

"This is the Decommissioning of the school!" the other blade gained a similar size and strength. Again a long stream of kanji seemed to spread over the blade spelling out 'DECOMMISSION'

"This is Honnoji Academy's Grand Finale!" She shouted as the weapons grew fierce and a ghost from the past engulfed her. There behind her in a Ragyo-like image was the Ryuko donning Senketsu armed and ready to deliver the final blow.

"SEN-i-SOSHITSU!" she roared the image of her charging warping into the current Ryuko ready to bring the blades down with her grandest force. In a giant slash Ryuko brought both blades down on the structure dealing huge damage to it with reckless abandon and massive force.

Everything went wild for a second as the behemoth was cleaved apart and it crashed to the ground sending tremors through the structure. Ryuko was thrown back a few feet along with everyone else that had been there the immense heft of the device buckling the ground even more than before.

* * *

When things began to clear up and the dust began to settle Satsuki and Shinko were there next to the battery of the giant structure trying to help Mako out from the weird tangle of Life Fibers she had been caught in.

Behind them something rustled, something angry." No, I cannot lose here!" Hououmaru started limping from the debris knife in hand, eyes wild behind the sunglasses. Dust kicked up with each step as they both worked to free Mako from the bindings.

"Kurosaki, you can untangle Makanshoku right?" Satsuki asked pressing away from the wriggly mess of fibers. She heard the steps and was ready to take what was bound to be coming to her.

He looked up with a red eyed glare." Do what you need to do Satsuki," he nodded calmly before tearing some of the Fibers away with the Tailor's glove, which was ripped and shredded from his earlier activities.

"Hououmaru...Rei," Satsuki started approaching without caution or concern for herself. The shorter woman stared blade ready and aimed towards Satsuki as if the woman was being ready to attack." Ragyo's dead. Believe that it was for the best and let go," she extended her right hand carelessly offering it to the young lady much like her mother had decades before.

'Slurg!' fabric was torn and skin was cut a clump of nearly blue black hair falling to the ground in a whip. Red stained the right side Satsuki's shirt a thin wound just missing her jugular by a matter of millimeters.

"I know what she meant to you Rei," Satsuki said still calm even though a crimson stain had begun to appear on her milky flesh." But she is not the role model one wants to look up to. Her power came with the cost of her sanity and humanity. That is something I wish to correct, the mistakes of my mother, and you, Rei, know more about all of them more so then even I do," the woman continued, a veil of yellow slowly spreading out around her.

"Rei, come with me. Let's stop this senseless violence," then it happened the pressure, the light. Intense yet completely contained it reached out and cracked Hououmaru's glasses.

Completely overwhelmed Rei's hand reached out and grabbed that of Satsuki, who kindly pulled the woman up from the ground where only seconds ago she crumbled.

"You did it Satsuki. You put down your sword," Ryuko smiled from around the bend as Shinko finished pulling the Fibers from around Mako's body.

* * *

After that things slowly crumbled away the school sinking into Tokyo Bay faster every second. Debris rained down as over twenty thousand people hurried to the evacuation vessels that were arranged along the shores of the school, whilst others race across the bridge back to Tokyo hoping that it would hold out in the carnage.

On one of those boats stood Shinko along with Ryuko, Mako, and the rest of the Makanshokus.

"A salute to our fallen school!" Satsuki said loudly before placing an arm over her chest, the required salute to Honnoji.

Everyone did the same as the sun began to set and the school's last remnants slipped into the sea.

* * *

 _I bet no one expected this to happen right? This story getting updated, even if it was to just split one chapter into two. This story was something that I felt was still in need of a solid wrap-up, and a six thousand word cluster of words was not that. So tune in really soon for the true finale of Don't Stand Alone._

 _~Herodan3_


	44. Chapter 44: Finale!

_**A Date at the End**_

* * *

 _Things had finally crumbled to an end. Ragyo Kiryuin was defeated, the Life Fibers had been conquered by very brave teenagers that many would haven never thought to be so capable, and most importantly Honnoji Academy had been destroyed setting its students free of their militaristic school lives._

* * *

The morning after Honnoji's crumbling, things were far less chaotic and more joyous. Everyone had been given the 'okay' to do as they wished for a very certain four high school aged students that meant one thing and one thing only. A date.

A young lady pushed through the crowd, a red bang dangling over her face. Her walking cycle was troubled as her clear blue eyes scanned the crowd seeing faces where faces had not been. Every sailor uniform sent a shiver down her spine and every red scarf did more so, she had gotten over it, or so she thought, but Senketsu's ghost was one that even now seemed hard to get rid off despite everything they went through.

Ryuko, after continuing to push through, was standing before a flower shop, several large floral wreaths hanging behind her as she waited for the others. Blue skinny jeans, white shirt, blue scarf around her neck, same gray jacket from the prior day, she was there for recreation though that shadow seemed to hang overhead even still.

Next like a spring hare Mako showed up on the scene. Pink dress, brown boots, the bubbly teen was almost too ready to have fun, no matter how awkward it was to see her in something other than a uniform.

"Oh, Ryuko!" Mako charged and hugged her long time friend." I'm so glad I could see you! You didn't stop by like you said you would! Where were you?" the brunette complained looking at the teen before she could answer.

"Heya Mako glad you could make. I didn't mean to worry you or your folks, I just needed to be alone for a little bit last night," she responded with a soft smile. Both of them averted their gazes as a sleek white limousine pulled up. A familiar logo was on the side of it and Satsuki emerged quietly from the vehicle giving a bow to Soroi, who remained within.

Her appearance was not as grandiose as it had once been. Short bobbed hair hung just below her ears a result of Rei's attack merely a day earlier. She wore a large white hair with a ribbon-like bow positioned on the rim. A white dress hung down over her body a blue belt holding it around her abdomen a pair of boots were there as well raising up to her knees.

"Good morning," she bowed humbly to both of them. Upon which both responded with a bow of their own, mutual respect to one held in semi-reverence.

"Well you two are here. Where's Kurosaki? He said he'd make it," Ryuko huffed rolling her eyes arms crossed over her chest. Mako was behind her looking at the flowers and Satsuki looked on in silence.

"I don't know," the older sister responded looking over the crowd of people bustling to their jobs among other things in regular life.

"'Scuse me!" a voice pierced the air as the sound of people being run into started to echo through the air." Hey, move please!" another shout and more displaced people." Pardon! Hey, wait move!" he continued to yell in series slowly butting through more of the crowd as he came pressing forwards.

"I think I've found him," Ryuko chuckled as he boisterously plowed through the ground in whirring blur of movement.

Almost on cue he appeared running up the street as fast as he could. Black hair whipped from behind his head as he tried to make it to the spot on time, his white and blue shirt flapped with his movements as his shoes almost created smoke on the pavement. His black jeans seemed to be wearing just from his running as he continued to plow forward through the crowd at top speed.

"I-i, I'm sorry I'm late. I had some stuff to do at home before I could get here," Shinko said looking at the girls. His eyes had luckily returned back to their normal blue even though it took a lot of time to do such.

"Home? You went to Rinne High so does that mean he came here from Kanagawa?" Mako asked looking confused at him. A drive from Tokyo to Kanagawa's largest city took almost forty minutes to run that would have been ridiculous.

"I found a nice person who lent me his old rusty bike, which I broke coming into town. Don't worry though he won't be mad, I gave him fifty yen for it," he responded giving a thumbs up to the bubbly brunette.

* * *

Much as Mako said they went an had a great time running around Tokyo for the day. Flower shops, convenience stores, they went in and out of all of them just playing around having a good time.

The day also revolved around ice cream. Even small ice cream shop they found they got ice cream be it cone, cup, bar, it did not matter which form as long as they got ice cream.

Laughs filled the air too as Mako and Satsuki had time in and out of stores, changing accessories, and buying clothes that they liked. Ryuko though remained surprisingly distant during these points, every black and red uniform that passed by making her heart twinge.

As they were walking down one such street Ryuko pulled Shinko back slowing the pace only slightly." Kurosaki, have you ever looked around and thought you saw your Kamui?" she asked in a slightly downed tone.

' _Her too? I thought she got that closure,_ ' he swallowed while preparing to give an answer to the black haired teen." Yeah, the entire trip here, every store, and every person wearing something close to how Sento looked," he replied looking towards the ground.

"I see. It really is hard to get rid of that feeling. It feels like it is impossible," she complained as they continued to walk along the path, more non-important stores that they ignored.

"I know the feeling. Someone like that is hard to replace," he sighed walking beside her still downcast.

"Hey you two! Hurry it up! There is an ice cream shop ahead!" Mako cheered jumping into the air with a fist pump.

"You heard her. Ice cream," Shinko smiled looking up at the brunette as she bolted towards the shop.

"Yeah," Ryuko added while smiling as well.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by and they were nearly at the at the end of their day-long date. Satsuki and Mako had entered a clothing store while Ryuko and Shinko decided to stay outside for that one.

"Hey, Ryuko while they're shopping these is something I need to ask you," Shinko said pulling her aside from the large marquee window at the front of the store. His face had a faint blush over the nose, nerves starting to flutter and his stomach starting to grow uncomfortable.' _You got this far finish it up,_ ' he tried to pep-talk himself into it.

"What is it Kurosaki? You usually aren't this nervous about anything," she asked concerned. He was acting strangely and looking all around as if something was wrong or he did something that was wrong.

"Ryuko, would, uh, go out with me sometime?" he stumbled over words looking down at the concrete the blush on his face growing larger. He felt as if his heart was fit to burst from his chest the nervousness shaking him up that bad. Ryuko too was taken aback by it, he was usually confident in everything 'serious' but watching him bumble was something she was not used to.

"Of course," she responded with a reddish blush crossing her face to. Being vulnerable and nervous like this was not her style either so she tried to brush it off with confident vocals.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you at-" Shinko was disappointed he must not have heard the answer until halfway through. His eyes lit up as he stared up towards her finally picking up on the extent of what she had said.

"I said 'yes' Shinko you idiot!" she shouted at him. Shinko's features blushed even more, he wanted to ask why but Ryuko went on to explain from the start." You and I both have the same issues you dweeb," she fumed while still blushing.

"Oh, thank god," he let out a sigh of relief all of the nervousness leaving him.

"Idiot," she laughed.

A camera roll reflected that from a shop window, as Mako caught it in perfect timing, the moment their lips locked." I was wondering when that was going to happen," Mako sighed with relief her tongue still positioned from angling through the clothing rack.

"As was I," Satsuki said with a relieved smile.

It appeared her sister was no longer alone, and most definitely happy.

* * *

 _ **FIN!**_

* * *

 _There you have it the end to Don't Stand Alone. This story was initially something not in my comfort zone at all, as I said in the first chapter I write Dragon Ball fics so toning back the action to Kill la Kill level was difficult at first. Over time though it would appear that I got more used to the feel of writing it back in the Kill la Kill style. I feel that there was a better grasp of the characters on my end as well post-writing this story, having watched the series now five or six times cover to cover._

 _This story'll slowly get patched up in the earlier chapters, namely errors and slight mistakes that I overlooked at the times of writing those specific points. Seriously I hope you did enjoy this fic because it was surely fun to write._

 _Have a great week guys. And thanks for all of the support,_

 _~Herodan_


End file.
